Elected
by FromMyBed
Summary: "Le tout c'est pas de dire la vérité, mais de mentir avec suffisamment de conviction pour être pris au sérieux." Le monde magique n'est pas prêt : Drago Malefoy se lance en politique, et de houleux débats s'annoncent. Post Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 ** _Un mangemort au parlement sorcier_**

 _C'est avec stupeur que le monde sorcier britannique se réveille en ce matin de juin. Les sondages de sortie des urnes avaient donc vu juste : un fils de mangemort est arrivé en tête de sa circonscription, raflant plus de 70% des voix. Le clan conservateur y voit un plébiscite, l'opposition un hold-up. La campagne électorale menée par Drago Malefoy avait pourtant mal débuté, avec l'affrontement entre suprémacistes et nés-moldus qui était venu ternir un meeting à Brighton. Le candidat a pourtant su redresser la barre, et défendre avec un charisme indiscutable son programme conservateur. De nombreuses voix s'élèvent suite à l'accession au pouvoir du jeune Malefoy qui, s'il a été blanchi au sortir de la guerre qui a ravagé le monde magique notamment grâce aux témoignages du Trio d'Or, reste un hériter de l'ancien monde qui compte bien promouvoir des valeurs jugées rétrogrades. La personnalité trouble et son rôle pour le moins obscur dans l'affrontement laissent subsister un doute quant à la sincérité de son engagement politique. Un membre de l'alliance progressiste, qui a souhaité réagir en off, évoque « un inquiétant retour des Sang-purs qui, à défaut d'avoir réussi leur coup d'État par la force, essayent à présent de prendre le pouvoir en manipulant les électeurs ». Notre source ajoute qu'elle espère que « les sorciers britanniques réagissent dans la rue, en manifestant leur mécontentement avec force ». A l'heure où la Gazette publie ces lignes, le nouveau député n'a pas souhaité réagir_.

Hermione Granger secoua la tête, dépitée, et replia le journal d'un geste vif. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de cette source anonyme au sein de son camp : cet imbécile de Dean Thomas n'avait pas été fichu de tenir sa langue. Drago Malefoy avait été jugé innocent, nul besoin de raviver de vieilles querelles. Il avait probablement déclenché une réaction populaire qui n'arrangerait les affaires de personne. Surtout dans un climat politique aussi tendu.

Comme pour lui donner raison, elle reçut une dépêche par hibou annonçant des échauffourées dans le centre du Londres sorcier, où une émeute n'avait pu être contenue que grâce à l'intervention des aurors.

« Incompétent ! siffla Hermione en empoignant sa plume, bien décidée à rappeler à l'ordre Dean Thomas dans la minute. »

Elle résista à l'envie de lui envoyer une beuglante bien sentie, et lui expliqua sa façon de penser le plus diplomatiquement possible. Cet abruti allait ruiner tous leurs efforts d'apaisement et de reconstruction d'après-guerre. Toutes ces réformes, ces nouveaux systèmes de gouvernance, tellement d'efforts réduits à néant par un petit individualiste vindicatif !

La réforme du système politique sorcier, qui n'était plus à présent entre les mains de quelques personnes, reposait sur un tout nouveau parlement. Quatre-vingt députés siégeaient au sein d'une assemblée, et préparaient ensemble de nouvelles lois. Hermione avait été élue au sortir de la guerre, et travaillait depuis d'arrache-pied pour améliorer l'équité entre les sorciers britanniques. C'était éreintant. Et ce maudit Thomas...

« Hermione ? s'enquit Astoria Greengrass en passant la tête par la porte du bureau de la jeune femme. »

Cette dernière lui fit signe d'entrer tout en parafant sèchement sa missive.

« Karacter... Je veux dire, le président du parlement, va donner une conférence de presse improvisée devant le ministère de la Magie dans 10 minutes, l'informa la sorcière. J'espère qu'il va calmer les tensions, sans quoi on s'expose à un bordel sans nom.

\- À qui le dis tu ! Quelle idée de contester le résultat d'une élection démocratique ! Il insulte ses électeurs...

\- _Il_ ? Tu penses que c'est encore Thomas ?

\- Qui d'autre ! Je me demande pourquoi on s'est donné la peine de se réunir pour convenir d'une stratégie commune. On savait que Malefoy serait élu. Thomas ne peut pas plaider la réaction de surprise !

\- Il n'a jamais vraiment fait preuve d'une grande intelligence situationnelle, glissa Astoria en déposant un dossier sur le bureau d'Hermione. Tiens, le rapport sur l'accès à l'instruction et aux soins à Azkhaban. C'est édifiant. »

Hermione se passa une main sur le visage, lasse.

« Je sais pas comment je ferais sans toi.

\- C'est mon boulot, je suis ta cheffe de cabinet, sourit Astoria. En plus je vais devoir partir plus tôt ce soir, Molly nous a invités à manger et si j'annule une énième fois, elle va déshériter son fils. Non pas que la somme perdue serait colossale, mais bon, gloussa la jeune femme. »

Hermione avait fini par s'habituer à l'humour particulier des Serpentards. Il lui arrivait même d'apprécier les blagues de Blaise Zabini, bien qu'il soit un député de l'opposition.

« Bien sur, tu peux partir tout de suite. Je vais juste étudier ce rapport et rentrer chez moi dans la foulée.

\- Tu ne sors pas fêter ta victoire ? Avec tout ça, on oublie un peu vite que toi aussi, tu as gagné. Alors certes c'est une réélection et on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de suspens, mais tout de même...

\- On aura quelque chose à fêter quand la loi sur l'équité aura été votée ! D'ici là... maugréa Hermione en ouvrant le dossier avec autant d'entrain que le lui permettait son état de fatigue.

\- Tu vas envoyer un message de félicitations à Drago ? glissa Astoria en penchant la tête d'un air taquin.

\- C'est un ancien de notre promotion à Poudlard, et on sait toutes les deux quel rôle il a joué dans la chute de Voldemort. Bien sûr que je vais le féliciter, c'est d'usage...

\- ...

\- ... et ensuite on le pulvérisera dans les règles de l'art dans l'hémicycle ! »

Astoria éclata de rire et frappa dans la main levée d'Hermione. Aucun doute là-dessus, ça allait être la guerre. Mais à la loyale.

Hermione passa donc l'heure qui suivit à lire le rapport détaillé d'Astoria, rédigea une note rapide, répondit à quelques lettres de collègues députés plongés dans l'expectative par l'élection de Malefoy, commanda un plat de nouilles chinoises, prépara son prochain discours, et réalisa qu'il était deux heures du matin. Elle se leva, repoussa sa chaise, enfila son manteau, et... se rappela brutalement qu'elle avait oublié de féliciter Malefoy.

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle transplanna aussi sec devant le QG de campagne de son ancien camarade de Poudlard. À cette heure ci, il ne devait rester dans les locaux que son équipe réduite, et la presse devait avoir plié bagage depuis longtemps. Elle comptait ne rester qu'une minute.

Bien mal lui en prit ! Elle fut surprise de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une foule vociférante, armée de pancartes, et hurlant des slogans pour le moins agressifs. C'était littéralement la cohue ! Elle repéra une femme qui brandissait un écriteau « Sang-pur, c'est ton sang qu'on fera couler », et vit rouge. Si Dean Thomas avait été à portée de mains, elle l'aurait probablement étranglé sur place.

Mais comme il était terré quelque part, elle changea d'option, et fendit tant bien que mal la foule en direction de la femme à la pancarte. Puis elle interrompit ses hurlements et lui tapotant l'épaule, attendant qu'elle pivote et la reconnaisse. Non seulement Hermione était une héroïne de guerre, mais elle était la figure emblématique du mouvement progressiste. Personne n'ignorait son identité.

« OH ! GRANGER ! AVEC NOUS ! Granger, avec nous ! scanda la fille en levant le poing en rythme, tentant de haranguer la foule autour d'elle. »

Hermione leva la main et l'arrêta tout net, étouffant dans l'œuf le début de happening qui se profilait. Elle n'était pas venue faire un coup de comm sur le dos d'un adversaire politique. Et encore moins pour cautionner ce déchaînement de violence.

« Rangez-ça. C'est un appel à la haine et au meurtre. Vous n'avez donc rien retenu ? Non seulement vous êtes passible de poursuites judiciaires, et ce devant témoins, mais en plus vous reproduisez le comportement déloyal de ceux que vous croyez critiquer. »

La fille se décomposa, et abaissa sa pancarte, rouge comme une pivoine. Le silence s'était fait autour d'elles sans qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive, et elle comprit rapidement qu'un individu malfaisant était en train de filmer toute la scène avec son téléphone. Les sorciers avaient adopté des technologies moldues en partie grâce à son action, et à présent elle s'en mordait les doigts.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller demander au vidéaste amateur de supprimer la vidéo, mais croisa le regard métallique de Drago Malefoy. Il était sorti de son QG, et se tenait droit dans son costume de créateurs, jaugeant la foule d'un regard quelque peu hautain.

Hermione songea que le conseiller en communication du jeune homme devait s'arracher les cheveux ; comment rendre sympathique aux yeux du public quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant et colérique ?

« Dispersez-vous ou je lâche immédiatement mon service d'ordre sur vous. »

Sa voix glaciale fendit l'air et frappa de plein fouet les protestataires. Il eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel Hermione nota dans sa tête d'ajouter « autoritaire et violent » à la liste des défauts de Malefoy, et la foule recula dans le calme.

Puis Drago lui fit signe de le rejoindre et fit demi-tour à l'intérieur sans même vérifier si elle le suivait.

« Quel toupet ! pesta Hermione en lui emboîtant le pas malgré tout. »

Elle pénétra à sa suite dans le local de campagne, et constata avec effroi qu'il était totalement vide.

« Mais Malefoy, ton service d'ordre... commença la jeune femme.

\- Rentré chez lui depuis une bonne heure, la coupa le Serpentard en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules.

\- C'était incroyablement dangereux ce que tu as fait là-dehors... provoquer une foule en colère ! Sans renforts ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Ça s'appelle un coup de bluff. Le tout c'est pas de dire la vérité, mais de mentir avec suffisamment de conviction pour être pris au sérieux. »

Estomaquée par la répartie du blond, Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre et songea que si c'était là sa façon de faire de la politique, les séances a l'assemblée promettaient d'être mouvementées.

* * *

Hello ! Voilà donc le prologue de cette nouvelle fiction. J'avoue que je suis un peu stressée de me lancer dans une nouvelle fiction après _Les serpentards à Mykonos_ , mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'avais hâte de commencer à écrire. Il y a peu d'infos dans ce prologue, c'est juste un petit avant-goût. J'espère que cet univers vous plaira ! En tout cas, le monde politique est propice aux coups bas et aux petits manigances (toute ressemblance avec la réalité est purement fortuite), ce qui fait que Drago devrait être parfaitement à l'aise. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! A bientôt xx


	2. Chapter 1 - Traînée dans la boue

_C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que je publie ce premier chapitre. Je voulais attendre un peu avant de le poster, et puis finalement... Je suis trop impatiente ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses. Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps avec mon blabla, alors c'est parti !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit et commença sa journée en heurtant violemment le coin de sa table de nuit avec son genou. Elle retint de justesse un juron comme si quelqu'un - au hasard, un journaliste - risquait de l'entendre, et se rua sur sa bouilloire moldue pour préparer son thé. Elle adorait être une sorcière, mais persistait à croire que certaines choses avaient plus de saveur lorsqu'elles étaient faites avec ses mains. Elle conservait de petits rituels, comme faire son thé à l'ancienne.

La gazette du jour, glissée sous sa porte comme chaque matin, l'attendait. Et sa Une eut le mérite de la réveiller totalement. On l'y voyait elle, debout, en train de fusiller du regard une manifestante, avec en fond une affiche géante à l'effigie du candidat Drago Malefoy. Le titre choisit était des plus équivoques : _Granger soutient Malefoy : quand l'ambition politique dépasse les idéaux._

« Et merde, putain ! lâcha la jeune femme qui cette fois, ne put pas se retenir."

Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on se lançait sans réfléchir dans l'espace public. Tout était déformé, sorti de son contexte, extrapolé. Ils étaient à deux doigts de titrer « Granger rejoint le camp des partisans du seigneur des ténèbres et part à la chasse aux moldus, mais c'est juste parce qu'elle veut être réélue » !

Qu'allaient penser ses électeurs ?

Qu'allaient penser les députés de son camp, et leur leader en particulier ? Remus ne se montrerait peut-être pas très conciliant.

Hermione souffla un grand coup, et déplia le torchon qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle parcourut rapidement le compte-rendu des faits. Celui-ci relatait l'événement de manière relativement fidèle, mais il était accompagné d'une interview de la jeune manifestante qui elle, ne se montrait pas objective.

 _Granger m'a foncé dessus et m'a frappée l'épaule. Ensuite, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me tabasser, elle avait une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas supporté qu'on dise la vérité sur Malefoy. Déjà à l'époque quand elle l'a défendu, j'ai trouvé sa louche. Mais maintenant... c'est clair pour tout le monde ! Ils avaient une liaison. Je pense qu'ils couchent ensemble ! Ouais, c'est sûr... C'est ce que tout le monde pense.  
_

Suivait un long paragraphe qui démontrait la plausibilité de cette prétendue relation. La journaliste avait réuni des témoignages foireux, pour la plupart anonymes, qui étayaient sa thèse fumeuse. Elle avait même falsifié un extrait du témoignage que la griffondor avait livré au ministère pour prouver que Drago avait œuvré pour le bien, la faisant passer pour une véritable groupie. Premièrement, Hermione s'en était tenue à la plus stricte vérité, et deuxièmement ces informations étaient confidentielles ! A ce stade, la jeune femme arborait un teint écarlate.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si dangereuse, Hermione aurait ri. La seule hypothèse proposée, au lieu de se dire tout simplement qu'elle avait défendu la démocratie, ou suggéré de ne pas _appeler au meurtre_ (ce qui relevait de la logique élémentaire), c'était qu'elle se tapait son adversaire politique. Quelle indécence ! C'était grotesque.

La sonnette de sa porte d'entrée retentit et Hermione alla ouvrir en pyjama, son journal à la main. Quasiment personne n'avait son adresse, c'était forcément un de ses proches.

Harry Potter se tenait effectivement dans le hall d'entrée, et s'engouffra chez elle comme un boulet de canon sans prendre la peine de faire des politesses.

« Ces calomnies, c'est honteux ! attaqua-t-il sans préambule. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je suis furieuse. Ils n'auraient jamais osé publier ça si j'avais été un homme ! Mais comme je suis une femme, je suis nécessairement une hystérique gouvernée par ses hormones et je peux pas défendre autre chose que mon amant. Je sais pas, y a que moi que ça choque ce déferlement de haine ? s'insurgea Hermione en balançant le journal sur sa table basse. J'en reviens pas.»

Harry le réduisit en fumée d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Je dirigeais l'équipe qui est intervenue pendant l'émeute. C'était... c'était atroce. Un sale retour en arrière. T'as bien fait d'intervenir pour stopper ça, et ça m'étonne pas du tout de toi. Écoute, j'ai été trainé dans la boue dans la presse pendant toute mon adolescence, je sais que c'est douloureux. Mais ne fais rien d'irréfléchi ! l'avertit Harry en leur servant du thé comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Je vais pas me laisser faire, décréta Hermione en touillant énergiquement sa tasse de thé, faisant teinter sa cuillère.

\- Tu as eu raison de t'insurger. Surtout quand on sait toi et moi que Malefoy a grandement contribué dans la victoire. Si cet abruti nous avait laissé le dire à l'époque... il n'en serait pas là, pesta Harry. Mais ça ne change rien ! Ne rentre pas dans leur jeu, ils n'attendent que ça. La polémique. »

Hermione continuait à passer ses nerfs sur sa cuillère, provoquant un bruit de plus en plus strident. Son meilleur ami grimaça et lui ôta la tasse des mains. Il dévisagea son amie de toujours d'un air inquiet ; Hermione perdait rarement son calme, mais lorsque ça arrivait, elle avait une raison valable de tout dévaster sur son passage.

« Hermione. C'est toujours toi qui m'a forcé à rester dans le droit chemin et à garder la tête froide. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour !

\- Ils remettent mon intégrité en cause ! Et cette manifestante odieuse... Je regrette de pas l'avoir cognée pour de vrai, au vu du résultat.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

\- Il faut que j'aille au bureau. J'ai une proposition de loi à préparer, réalisa la jeune femme en bondissant sur ses pieds. »

Elle quitta la pièce brusquement dans un tourbillon de cheveux, et Harry se retrouva seul face à deux tasses de thé. Et voilà. Elle avait son air de _Celle qui allait rentrer dans le tas_. Il entendit la douche couler dans la pièce voisine et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'un hibou énervé s'encastra dans la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il lui ouvrit et décrocha le courrier de sa patte. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était frappé du sceau de la Gazette, il déglutit difficilement. Hermione allait vraiment partir en vrille. C'était de la provocation. Aussi, à défaut de ne pouvoir faire mieux, il jeta la missive à la poubelle, lança l'oiseau dehors et repartit comme il était venu.

.

La permanence de la députée Granger était sens dessus dessous. Astoria tentait de fluidifier et d'organiser les choses, mais cela devenait très compliqué. Pourtant, la jeune femme était très compétente ; Hermione l'avait engagée dès sa première campagne électorale, et l'avait choisir parmi quantité de candidats qui rêvaient pour la plupart d'approcher une héroïne de guerre. Pas Astoria. Elle croyait dans ce qu'Hermione défendait, et partageait ses valeurs. Plus encore, elle se sentait chargée d'une mission, au nom de tous les sangs purs qui avaient pris la fuite pendant la guerre. Elle tenait à participer à la reconstruction, et c'est précisément ce qui faisait d'elle une assistante extraordinaire. Mais là, à cette seconde, il fallait avouer qu'elle était un peu dépassée.

Hermione était enfermée dans son bureau depuis près de deux heures, et avait strictement interdit qu'on la dérange.

Personne ne savait ce qu'elle préparait, mais ça sentait mauvais.

« Non, aucun commentaire ! cingla Astoria en raccrochant au nez d'un énième journaliste. »

Elle eut à peine reposé le combiné sur son socle que l'engin de malheur se remit à sonner.

« Aucun commentaire ! répéta-t-elle. Oh ! Daphné. Oui, excuse moi, c'est un peu agité ce matin. Non, elle est très occupée, mais je peux prendre un message. Oui... oui... d'accord, je lui dirai que cette connasse doit aller se faire enculer. Ah, cette grognasse. Oui, tu as raison, il faut faire attention au vocabulaire employé. »

Astoria abrégea la conversation lorsque sa patronne mis enfin le nez hors de son bureau. Curieusement, Hermione semblait très calme. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle avait mis ses escarpins rouges, ceux aux talons vertigineux, et c'était un signe qu'elle était sur le sentier de la guerre.

« Accepte l'interview pour Wizards Chanel. J'imagine qu'ils ont appelé, pas vrai ? Je vais y aller. En direct."

La jeune femme avait l'air féroce, mais sereine. Dangereux mélange. Par moments, Astoria se demandait si le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé en ne l'envoyant pas à Serpentard... Quoi que, non. Elle était trop courageuse pour ça.

"Oh... bon. Tu es sure ? Tu ne veux pas consulter ton groupe avant ? Remus ?

\- C'est fait ! Remus m'encourage à m'exprimer. Il dit que mon message était le bon, et qu'il a seulement été véhiculé de la mauvaise manière. Je vais donc arranger ça. »

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil guilleret et enfila son manteau, prête à partir pour son rendez-vous avec un groupe de travail sur l'entraide en milieu carcéral. Rien ne se mettrait sur la route d'Hermione Granger. Une tempête politique ne modifierait pas son agenda. Elle disparut dans un craquement sec, et le téléphone se remit à sonner.

.

Astoria avait passé un après-midi éreintant et avait vu, pour couronner le tout, une foule d'amis d'Hermione débarquer. Ils étaient tous bien décidés à l'attendre et, si elle ne repassait pas avant, à regarder son interview dans son QG.

« Sœurette, lâche un peu ce téléphone et viens avec nous ! la pria Daphné en tapotant la place à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Alors déjà, non, je travaille. Et en plus, Ron a mis des miettes partout sur le canapé, je ne vais pas m'asseoir dans cette porcherie.

\- C'est pas moi ma puce, c'est Dahlia ! protesta le rouquin en désignant la petite fille de deux ans, assise sur ses genoux.

\- Je trouve que ce local dégage une aura très crispante, souffla Luna en se levant pour déplacer des meubles. Les énergies ont du mal à circuler, ici.

\- Luna, tu viens de renverser un pot de fleur, la prévint Harry en réparant les dégâts d'un coup de baguette. »

La petite Dahlia se mit à pleurer et Astoria se prit la tête entre les mains, irritée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ils la rendaient folle. Et Hermione qui ne revenait pas...

Aussi, lorsque le son caractéristique d'un transplannage résonna devant la porte du bureau, la jeune femme se précipita sur la porte.

Définitivement pas le visiteur qu'elle attendait.

« Fais parvenir ça anonymement à la Gazette ! »

Astoria regarda la liasse de parchemins que lui tendait Drago Malefoy, attendant une explication. Enroulé dans une cape, il la fixait d'un air placide. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, de près, sa chevelure décoiffée et ses petites mèches rebelles avaient l'air plutôt disciplinées ; le jeune homme devait passer du temps à créer ce petit effet décoiffé.

Drago se racla la gorge, agacé de devoir attendre.

« Mon équipe ne peut pas savoir que ça vient de moi. Et je ne peux pas me salir les mains moi-même, finit-il par maugréer en secouant les feuilles sous le nez d'Astoria. »

Le silence s'était enfin fait derrière elle, mais étrangement elle n'en prit pas immédiatement conscience. C'est la présence d'Harry derrière elle qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, Malefoy ? demanda le survivant en s'emparant des papiers.

\- La planche de sauvetage de Granger. Ne me remerciez pas. »

Il lança un dernier regard sarcastique à l'assemblée, et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Interdite, Astoria referma la porte et interrogea Harry du regard.

« Drago Malefoy vient de dire qu'il ne voulait pas se salir les mains. Lui. C'est si grave que ça ? Il y a quoi, dans ces documents ? s'inquiéta Ron.

\- Cette planche de sauvetage est pourrie, je vous le dis ! lança Daphné.»

Harry fronça les sourcils, et grimaça en tournant les pages.

« Je sais pas où il a déterré ça, mais il y a de quoi faire virer la journaliste politique de la Gazette et ruiner l'existence sociale de la manifestante.

\- C'est top ! Elles n'auront que ce qu'elles méritent ! se félicita Ron en se frottant les mains.

\- Ron... souffla Astoria en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hermione ne voudra jamais faire publier ça, le contredit Harry en lui remettant le dossier sensible. Déontologiquement... c'est pas possible. »

Ron commença à lire, avec Daphné, Astoria et Luna par dessus son épaule. Au fil des lignes qu'elles lisaient, leurs visages s'animaient de plus en plus.

« Euh... mais c'est fou, souffla Astoria. Il veut faire couler le journal ou quoi ? On parle de collusion entre une journaliste et un ministre quand même. Et... elle a volé des documents classifiés par le ministère ?

\- On savait qu'il y avait une fuite, maintenant on sait d'où elle vient, grinça Harry. »

Trois ans auparavant, une intervention qu'ils avaient préparé depuis des mois dans le plus grand secret avait par miracle atterri dans un dossier spécial du journal, ruinant toute l'opération. Les criminels avaient pu s'en sortir grâce à ça.

« C'est un scandale d'État... paniqua Astoria.

\- Malefoy utilise Hermione pour faire son sale boulot et ternir l'image de la presse et des élus. Il sert ses propres intérêts, voilà tout. C'est comme ça qu'on renverse un gouvernement. On ternit ses institutions, on jette le doute, et hop. J'ai vu la même chose au Chili, les informa Luna d'un air rêveur, avant de se remettre à déplacer des meubles. »

Luna avait souvent l'air totalement déconnectée du réel, et obsédée par des absurdités qu'elle seule voyait. Pourtant, elle était beaucoup plus lucide qu'eux parfois, et lâchait à intervalles réguliers des informations capitales.

Harry approuva donc son intervention d'un hochement de tête.

« Je sais pas si Malefoy a prévu de renverser le gouvernement, mais en tout cas c'est sûr que ces infos ne sont pas gratuites. Il ne rendrait pas service sans une idée derrière la tête, ajouta Daphné.

\- Écoutez, je donnerai ce dossier à Hermione et elle décidera de ce qu'elle doit en faire, décréta Astoria en embarquant les feuilles de la discorde pour les ranger dans un tiroir. »

.

Il était 21h et Hermione était assise sur le plateau de Wizards Chanel, écoutant le décompte annonçant le direct. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'exercice, mais cette fois elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle respira un grand coup, redressa le menton et écouta en souriant poliment l'introduction de la journaliste, qui récapitulait les faits. Lorsqu'elle lui donna la parole, Hermione se lança sans perdre de temps.

« Je suis la première à défendre la liberté de la presse et à laisser les gens, quelles que soient leurs opinions, s'exprimer. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ça n'a rien à voir avec la liberté : c'est même tout l'inverse. On ne peut pas sortir des faits et des mots de leur contexte et les tordre pour en changer le sens. On ne peut pas non plus mentir dans le quotidien le plus largement diffusé dans le monde sorcier, et espérer qu'une rumeur infondée se répande sans jamais être contredite. C'est de la malhonnêteté intellectuelle pure et simple. Ce n'est pas de l'information mais de la désinformation. Et c'est à vous, la presse, d'être vigilants et de vérifier vos sources. Puisque ça n'a pas été fait, c'est à moi de rétablir la vérité. Voilà ce qu'il s'est réellement passé hier soir. Je me suis rendue au QG d'un candidat élu légalement par les électeurs de sa circonscription. Comme l'a dit le leader du mouvement progressiste, auquel j'appartiens depuis mes premières minutes en politique, nous n'avons pas à contester le résultat d'un scrutin pour la seule raison qu'il ne nous convient pas. Lorsque nous le faisons, nous nions le libre choix des électeurs et nous ne respectons pas leurs convictions. J'ai donc choisi d'aller féliciter un ancien camarade de Poudlard, que je respecte en tant que personne et en tant que député. Mon rôle n'est pas de condamner, mais de travailler et de débattre avec lui dans le cadre de l'assemblée. Les invectives brutales, les démonstrations de haine dans les rues, les appels au meurtre, ce sont autant de choses qui me révoltent et que je me refuse à tolérer. Le monde sorcier les a trop subies sous le règne de Voldemort et c'est notre responsabilité collective de ne plus jamais, sous aucun prétexte, laisser se dérouler de telles choses sous nos yeux. Je n'aurais pas été honnête envers moi même, mes électeurs, mon engagement politique ou les valeurs que je porte si je n'étais pas intervenue. Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai sans hésitation. Je me suis élevée contre une injustice comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je n'ai fait preuve d'aucune violence.

\- Que répondez-vous au rumeurs quant à une relation amoureuse avec Drago Malefoy ?

\- Est-ce vraiment la peine que j'y réponde ? C'est tout simplement grotesque.

\- Un des députés de votre parti affirme que vous lui avez envoyé une lettre de menace après qu'il a émis des doutes sur la capacité d'un fils de mangemort à voter des lois. Qu'en est-il ? »

Hermione déglutit, verte de rage. Elle ne laissa pas ses émotions fissurer son masque et serra les poings sous la table pour stopper ses tremblements. Puisqu'il voulait jouer à ça, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser la salir dans l'ombre. Cet inconscient allait être exposé.

« Je n'ai pas menacé _Dean Thomas_. Je lui ai simplement rappelé quelles étaient ses responsabilités en tant que représentant du peuple. Ses propos anonymes, qui ont été relayés dans les médias et largement commentés, ont été à l'origine d'un déferlement de violence et d'une émeute. On ne peut pas, lorsqu'on est une figure politique, attiser la haine. Il a agit en totale contradiction avec la charte de notre mouvement politique et son inconscience aurait pu aboutir à des accidents. C'est ce que je lui ai dit, et je l'ai fait parce que je collabore avec lui et que je pensais que nous étions en accord total sur les méthodes à utiliser. Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut croire que ceux qui ont combattu pendant la guerre ont retenu des leçons que les fuyards n'ont pas encore comprises. »

Dès que ce tacle franchit ses lèvres, Hermione le regretta. Les attaques ad hominem ne faisaient pas partie de ses méthodes, et elle sentit immédiatement une vague de honte la submerger. La journaliste face à elle, qui l'avait déjà interviewée à plusieurs reprises, semblait surprise. Elle ne traînait pas ses adverses dans la boues, et n'allait pas sur un terrain personnel : elle attaquait les idées, les arguments, les chiffres. Pas les personnes.

Mais ça, c'était avant d'être elle-même attaquée une énième fois. La fois de trop.

« Il y a donc une division au sein de votre camp, le parti progressiste... souligna la journaliste.

\- Non, répondit Hermione avec fermeté. Il s'agit d'un élément isolé qui a agit impulsivement, sans songer aux conséquences de ses actes. Il n'y a pas d'animosité entre nous, juste un petit désaccord. Qui sera réglé par nos supérieurs hiérarchiques, et non pas par nous. J'ai une confiance absolue en mon groupe et en ce que nous défendons. Je regrette qu'un petit commentaire déplacé fasse une telle polémique, c'est une tempête dans un verre d'eau qui détourne des vrais sujets... J'ose espérer que maintenant que la vérité est rétablie, cette triste affaire sera oubliée.

\- Une question reste encore sans réponse. À l'époque de la guerre, quelle était la nature exacte de vos relations avec Drago Malefoy ? »

La garce. Il avait été négocié en amont de cette interview un contenu précis. Il devait s'agir de politique. Pas de gossip de bas étage ! Cette fois, Hermione ne parvint pas totalement à masquer son agacement.

« Je ne vois pas bien en quoi cette information est pertinente. J'ai accepté votre invitation pour parler de politique, parce que c'est mon métier. L'identité et la nature de mes relations personnelles ne regarde personne d'autre que moi.

\- Vous refusez donc de répondre ? insista la femme en face, réjouie à l'idée d'avoir réussi à acculer ainsi Hermione Granger. Vous avez conscience que, pour nos spectateurs, c'est un aveu de culpabilité ?»

Cette dernière soupira ostensiblement, et songea que même si elle avait voulu répondre, elle n'aurait pas pu, parce que ça reviendrait à révéler le véritable rôle de Drago pendant la guerre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le trahir. Elle était coincée.

« Si refuser de répondre à des questions intrusives et déplacées revient à avouer sa culpabilité alors oui, je suis coupable. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione retira son oreillette en souriant et se leva sous les applaudissements des quelques spectateurs présents dans les petits gradins du plateau. Elle ne savait pas que penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer ; elle avait réussi à exprimer exactement ce qu'elle voulait dans la première partie de l'émission, avant d'engager une guerre avec Dean Thomas et de renforcer le doute concernant sa prétendue liaison avec Malefoy. Le bilan était donc mitigé. Voire dramatique. Elle avait beau tenter de rester intègre, d'agir avec bienveillance... elle n'en sortait presque jamais indemne. Cela la rendait vulnérable. En réalité, son éthique était une faiblesse en politique.

Écœurée par cette prise de conscience, la jeune femme récupéra ses affaires en silence et transplanna à son QG.

Elle gravit les escaliers plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur dans l'idée de calmer ses nerfs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait des doutes, et se demandait si la politique était vraiment un milieu fait pour elle. Et puis elle percevait une injustice et se lançait à l'assaut, animée par la volonté de faire le bien.

Tout ça pour se faire attaquer en direct à la télévision.

Elle poussa la porte de son bureau et fut surprise d'y trouver ses amis, visiblement en plein débat. Ils étaient tellement occupés à parler tous en même temps qu'ils ne la virent même pas entrer.

Sauf Luna, qui lui fit coucou d'un air distrait.

« Tu es restée digne et c'est le principal, lui dit la blonde en souriant avec chaleur. »

C'était une autre façon de dire, avec politesse, qu'elle avait échoué lamentablement. Mais la remarque de Luna eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention des autres, qui se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Hermione. Leurs expressions oscillaient entre la colère, la peine et une espèce de fièvre que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas très bien.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient ?

« Quel culot cette journaliste ! T'as bien fait de l'envoyer bouler ! la félicita Ron en lui tapotant maladroitement dans le dos.

\- Je suis passée pour une menteuse colérique qui, en plus, envoie des piques à ses alliés politiques... c'était une tragédie, cette émission ! le contredit Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Pas du tout ! T'es restée professionnelle et ça se voyait que t'étais sincère ! s'offusqua Astoria. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, abattue. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : elle était tombée dans une embuscade.

« Je vois pas par quel miracle je pourrais réparer ça... marmonna Hermione. »

Le silence qui suivit ses lamentations l'étonna, et la força à lever les yeux vers ses amis. Ron fixait Harry qui fronçait les sourcils, Daphné se mordait la lèvre inférieure en caressant distraitement les cheveux de sa fille, et Astoria regardait vers son bureau d'un air angoissé. Luna souriait toujours, d'un air énigmatique.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a...? s'enquit Hermione, qui sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. »

Ils échangèrent un regard hésitant. La jeune femme se leva, les poings sur les hanches.

« Alors ? insista-t-elle.

\- Et bien, à vrai dire... on a peut-être une solution, mais... commença Astoria. »

Mais elle fut coupée par sa sœur, qui bondit sur la télécommande pour augmenter le son de la télévision, toujours branchée sur Wizards Chanel.

 _Flash info : Nadia Croutch, la manifestante qui a accusé la députée Granger de l'avoir agressée, est en réalité une usurpatrice. Son véritable nom est Caroll Croupton. Elle est membre d'un groupuscule qui se revendique sataniste et a déjà été mêlée à une affaire de meurtre, pour laquelle elle a purgé une peine de prison, comme le prouve l'extrait de casier judiciaire qui est parvenu à notre rédaction de manière anonyme. Voilà qui explique la prise de position courageuse de madame Granger ! Et maintenant, place au Quidditch..._

Daphné coupa de nouveau le son de la télévision, au grand dam de Ron qui ravala malgré tout sa déception.

« Ah bah non, pas besoin, Malefoy a pris les devants... Tadam ! annonça Astoria en souriant d'un air crispé. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer aussi sec. Qu'est ce que Malefoy venait faire là-dedans ? La logique lui échappait, tout à coup.

Mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre le serpentard, comme la veille au soir d'ailleurs.

 _« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici d'ailleurs, Granger ? Tu viens vérifier si je n'ai pas trafiqué les votes, toi aussi ? avait demandé Drago d'un air goguenard._

 _\- Comment ça, moi aussi ? grimaça la jeune femme._

 _\- La commission des fraudes est passée. Elle n'a rien trouvé. Peut être tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver. »_

 _Le blond ne s'était pas départi de son sourire en coin, mais Hermione n'était pas tombée dans le panneau : il était agacé, et passablement vexé._

 _« Je n'en doute pas. Il y avait un engouement pour toi pendant la campagne... en réalité, j'étais venue te féliciter. »_

 _Malefoy la dévisagea d'un air circonspect._

 _« Et au passage, Sainte Grangy n'a pas pu s'empêcher de défendre l'opprimé et de lâcher sa petite leçon de morale. »_

 _Hermione encaissa le coup sans broncher. Il l'avait habituée au pire, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la remercie de l'avoir défendu._

 _« J'ai surtout évité que tu n'aies à te lancer dans une bagarre générale à mains nues. Mais bon, c'est mon côté pacifiste. À bientôt Malefoy ! »_

 _Le serpentard lança un petit salut militaire en plaquant deux doigts sur sa tempe, et lui octroya un léger tressautement de lèvres qui ressemblait à un sourire._

.

Hermione avait décidé de rentrer chez elle directement, plutôt que de se torturer en lisant des réactions à son interview puis à la révélation de la malhonnêteté de cette madame Croûton. Elle avait besoin d'une pause. Elle avait donc concocté une plâtrée de pâtes plus ou moins gastronomique, et les engloutissait devant un épisode de sa série préférée. La somnolence la gagnait petit à petit, et elle se serait assoupie si un petit aigle aux yeux perçants ne s'était pas mis à toquer à sa fenêtre.

Elle laissa le rapace entrer, lui donna un biscuit, et déplia le papier qu'il avait à la patte.

« Je savais que t'allais jamais oser utiliser la bombe que je t'ai laissée entre les mains. Alors j'ai pris les devants. Bien entendu, je nierai toujours toute implication. Je te félicite néanmoins pour ce délicieux moment sur Wizards Chanel ; j'ai particulièrement apprécié le moment où tu as sorti ta carte héroïne de guerre pour renvoyer Thomas pleurnicher chez sa mère. À demain, Sainte Grangy. »

Hermione se frotta les yeux, fronça le nez, se massa les tempes. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout à quoi il faisait allusion. Quelle bombe ? Et pourquoi comptait-il la voir le lendemain ?

* * *

 _Et donc... voilà ! Les conséquences de l'élection de Drago et des bêtises de Dean Thomas commencent à tomber... C'est un premier chapitre qui présente un peu le quotidien d'Hermione, et doit commencer à répondre à vos questions sur ses relations avec les autres. J'espère que tout ça reste compréhensible, j'ai essayé de pas noyer le chapitre sous trop d'informations sur le système politique, l'assemblée, les groupes etc... Ça se fera petit à petit. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas claires ! (D'ailleurs, merci à Elladora-Silverhawk de m'avoir fait remarquer ma confusion de prénoms)  
_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !_


	3. Chapter 2 - Petites manigances

**Hello hello, je profite d'avoir pris de l'avance dans l'écriture pour poster un chapitre par semaine. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, mais je vais essayer d'être régulière aussi longtemps que possible ! Merci pour vos retours, et bonne lecture à toutes et tous :D**

* * *

Hermione se rendit à la première heure à son QG, devançant même une Astoria plutôt zélée d'ordinaire. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, mais la jeune femme avait une enquête à mener. Elle devait trouver _une bombe_.

 _La_ bombe mentionnée par Malefoy dans sa missive moqueuse de la veille. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la nuit, et la conclusion était la suivante : il y avait quelque part ici des informations compromettantes sur la manifestante d'hier. C'était lui qui les avait finalement divulguées, mais visiblement, compte tenu de la réaction de ses amis la veille, ils en avaient eu connaissance _avant_ le flash de Wizards Chanel.

Or, il était inconcevable que de telles preuves se trouvent ici. On pourrait l'accuser d'être responsable de délation, et ce genre de méthodes, ce n'était pas son genre.

Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas, malgré tous ses efforts, pourquoi Malefoy avait fait ça. S'il s'était agi d'un individu normal, elle aurait pensé qu'il essayait de la remercier de l'avoir défendu en public. Mais en l'occurrence, cela ressemblait plutôt à une blague, ou à un genre de test. En réalité, c'était plutôt le "pourquoi" qui intéressait Hermione, plutôt que le dossier en lui-même. Les agissements de Drago Malefoy étaient toujours imprévisibles...

Et cette recherche effrénée lui permettait d'éviter de penser aux vrais problèmes qui la concernaient dans l'immédiat.

Aussi, lorsque le leader du parti progressiste, Remus Lupin, transplanna directement dans ses locaux, elle était accroupie devant un rayonnage et retournait des piles de dossiers.

"Hermione ? lança Lupin en se raclant la gorge pour signaler sa présence."

La jeune femme bascula en arrière de surprise, et dévisagea l'intrus assise sur les fesses. Ce n'était certainement pas les conditions idéales pour se faire rappeler à l'ordre.

"Remus ! le salua-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond."

Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour éliminer d'éventuels résidus de poussière, et lui serra la main avec une légère appréhension.

"Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Euh... Et bien, ça va. Aussi bien que possible compte tenu du fiasco d'hier soir... Je suis vraiment désolée."

Elle préférait d'emblée faire amende honorable pour évacuer ce sujet épineux, quitte à reconnaitre des torts qu'elle n'estimait pas avoir. Après tout, elle n'avait fait que se défendre face à des attaques calomnieuses.

"Ce n'est pas tellement ce que tu as dit en première partie d'émission qui me pose problème, tu le sais. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de descendre Thomas en flammes, comme ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. On a besoin de tout le monde et de resserrer les rangs après ces élections, pas de dispersion et de rivalités entre nous. Tu sais combien c'est important pour moi que notre groupe soit soudé."

Hermione baissa la tête, contrite. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, elle était sortie du rang, et méritait ces remontrances. Elle avait toujours respecté l'autorité, et d'autant plus lorsqu'elle admirait ses professeurs ou, ici, son leader. Lupin était les deux à la fois. Elle ne pouvait que faire profil bas si elle voulait revenir dans ses bonnes grâces.

"Je sais bien que cette journaliste t'a poussée à bout, mais tu ne peux pas réagir au quart de tour à chaque fois qu'ils essayent de te piquer, tu connais les règles du jeu, repris Lupin avec un air sévère. Et tu n'as pas dévié lorsqu'il a été question de ta relation avec Malefoy, tu es restée calme. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à sortir les crocs face à ton allié politique ? Normalement, tu aurais dû faire l'inverse, quitte à attaquer cette crapule de Malefoy."

Lupin avait vraiment l'air de ne pas comprendre son comportement, et de chercher à faire émerger les vraies raisons de son dérapage. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, hésitante. Elle n'était pas sûre elle-même de comprendre sa propre réaction.

"Il a trahi nos valeurs. Mes valeurs, finit-elle par lâcher. Il a provoqué une émeute, il a appelé à la violence non seulement contre une personne, mais contre le résultat d'une élection. C'est inacceptable, pour moi, et je me suis sentie obligée de m'en désolidariser. Je ne veux pas être associée à ce genre d'individus. Et Malefoy n'a rien fait lui, à part gagner. C'est Thomas qui me pose problème !

\- Alors, quoi, on le vire du groupe et on perd un vote ? demanda sèchement Lupin en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était l'idée la plus saugrenue du monde.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Hermione avec un air de défi.

\- On ne s'est pas battus pour construire un groupe compact et capable de voter des lois pour tout ruiner au moindre désaccord ! Je n'en reviens pas d'entendre ça. Tu as fait partie de l'Ordre. Tu crois qu'on était tout le temps d'accord les uns avec les autres sur les méthodes à employer ? Non ! Pourtant, on est restés soudés, en fixant l'objectif, et on s'est battus pour le plus grand bien !

\- Mais c'était LA GUERRE ! s'étrangla Hermione, choquée d'entendre ça."

Lupin ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussi sec. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux, et soupira d'agacement. Hermione lui faisait face, immobile. Ils avaient un désaccord, et c'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Probablement parce que jusqu'alors, Hermione avait suivi ses recommandations sans jamais les remettre en question ; elle était un bon soldat, elle était disciplinée.

Mais là, c'en était trop. Lupin agissait comme s'ils luttaient encore contre des ennemis assoiffés de sang et que leurs vies étaient menacées.

"On se connait depuis longtemps Hermione, et j'ai énormément d'estime pour toi en tant que personne. Mais si tu t'opposes de nouveau publiquement à un des membres du groupe, et que tu prends des initiatives catastrophiques encore une fois, je ne pourrai pas te défendre."

L'avertissement de Lupin claqua dans l'air, et Hermione ravala son envie de pleurer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la rage, ou plutôt un horrible sentiment d'injustice. Ou peut-être était-ce cette sensation de voir sa liberté entravée ?

Elle se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, et releva le menton pour montrer qu'elle encaissait le coup.

Elle était Hermione Granger. Elle savait courber l'échine et arriver à ses fins malgré tout.

Lupin la salua d'un signe de tête glacial, toujours contrarié d'avoir été contesté en tant que chef, et tourna les talons sans attendre.

.

Astoria était arrivée peu après le départ de Lupin, et avait trouvé son amie assise dans son bureau en train de fixer le vide devant elle. Lorsqu'elle avait appris le contenu de leur échange, Astoria n'avait pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Remus était un de leurs proches, et ce bien avant de se lancer en politique, et le voir faire preuve d'autant d'autorité était déstabilisant.

Elle avait insisté pour accompagner Hermione en déplacement, mais cette dernière avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tienne la main pour accomplir son travail. Astoria craignait de nouveaux débordements et des questions embarrassantes de la presse, et elle avait espéré faire tampon. Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté farouche de sa cheffe d'être indépendante.

Hermione s'était donc rendue seule visiter un centre de détention pour mineurs.

C'était là un des sujets qui l'avaient poussée à s'investir ; enfermer des enfants et des adolescents, quelles qu'en soient les raisons, lui semblait profondément contre-productif. Ces jeunes allaient ressortir écœurés, ils n'auraient rien appris de plus, n'auraient pas évolué pendant leur séjour. En l'état, les conditions de détention étaient terribles, et Hermione pensait que les sorciers pourraient s'inspirer des moldus. Elle voulait par exemple leur permettre de voir régulièrement des psychomages, de faire du sport, d'avoir accès à une instruction, et surtout de voir leurs proches plus d'une fois par mois.

Elle suivait le directeur du centre dans une coursive, écoutant attentivement ses explications, lorsqu'elle repéra derrière une porte ouverte un individu qui la fixait, mains dans les poches. Il portait un costume beaucoup trop cher pour parader avec devant des détenus. Hermione s'excusa auprès du directeur, et s'approcha de lui.

"Granger, tiens ! lança Blaise Zabini.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de toiser le serpentard, dubitative. Depuis quand il faisait du social ? Mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas, et s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin.

"Et bien, il semblerait que les grands esprits se rencontrent. Je suis venu visiter le centre.

\- Vraiment ? Le même jour que moi ? Et pour quoi faire ? le questionna Hermione à voix basse, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur échange."

Parce qu'évidemment, si Hermione était venue sans journalistes, Blaise lui avait choisi d'effectuer la visite en présence de deux reporters de la Gazette. Or, au vu des évènements récents, c'était les dernières personnes qu'elle avait envie de fréquenter.

"J'envisage de proposer au ministre d'augmenter les effectifs des éducateurs, je viens donc voir ce qu'il en est sur le terrain. Est-ce que ça te parait légitime, ou tu veux que je m'en aille ? répliqua Zabini."

Hermione se décomposa un peu, déstabilisée.

"Je... Tu...

\- Je rêve où je viens d'entendre Hermione Granger bégayer ? Je devrais peut-être prévenir la Gazette ! lança Zabini en amorçant un geste du bras vers les reporters."

Hermione s'empressa d'attraper ledit bras, et le tira vers le bas.

"Ok, je reconnais que je n'ai pas à questionner ta présence ici. Tu en as tout à fait le droit et ça ne me regarde pas. En plus, pour tout te dire, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée d'augmenter les effectifs ici. Ils ont besoin de monde..."

Blaise hocha la tête, retrouvant son sérieux.

"Ça manque d'encadrement. Tu as remarqué qu'ils n'étaient que trois pour surveiller la promenade ? Et cet immense pré vide, il...

\- ... pourrait servir de terrain de sport. J'y ai pensé ! Avec des protections suffisantes, ils pourraient même jouer au Quidditch. Des études montrent que pratiquer un sport collectif développe les performances cognitives et favorise la confiance en soi et le lien avec les autres. Tu voudras que je t'envoie la thèse d'un professeur américain à ce sujet ?"

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de revoir la Hermione de Poudlard, qui trépignait sur sa chaise d'écolière en levant le doigt pour répondre la première, avec ses cheveux hirsutes et ses yeux brillant d'excitation. Il était forcé de reconnaître qu'à l'époque elle l'irritait profondément, et il ne niait pas avoir songé plusieurs fois à lui balancer un petit sortilège pour la faire taire. Mais maintenant... c'était différent. Cette fougue était presque... sexy ?

"Euh... Tu t'emballes un peu Granger, mais j'aime cet enthousiasme. Je pensais plus à l'angle " _apprendre des règles de vie en groupe_ " et " _se plier aux ordres du capitaine_ " mais soit, si tu veux développer leur bonheur, c'est bien aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas... Bon, je t'enverrai cette thèse, et on en rediscutera ensuite, coupa Hermione en voyant un des reporters regarder dans leur direction."

C'est le moment que Zabini choisit pour lui asséner une grande claque dans le dos, ce qui était sûrement un geste amical de sa part, mais qui tombait plutôt mal. Hermione rangea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour se donner une contenance, et retourna voir le directeur pour poursuivre la visite.

.

Elle franchit les portes du centre de rétention une bonne heure plus tard, et transplanna directement à l'assemblée pour y récupérer son nouveau badge d'accès. Ceux-ci étaient renouvelés à chaque élection, et son ancien badge était donc devenu obsolète. Et c'était urgent, elle ne pouvait pas attendre le soir pour l'obtenir : comment allait-elle accéder à la bibliothèque de l'assemblée sans ça ?

Aussi, lorsqu'elle entra dans l'immense bâtiment entouré de majestueuses colonnes, elle était la seule députée. D'ici quelques heures, l'illustre bâtiment qui jadis abritait le Magenmageot fourmillerait de monde. Mais en attendant, il était désert. Elle se précipita donc à l'accueil, et expliqua sa requête à une secrétaire quelque peu perplexe.

"Comment ça, les badges ne seront prêts que ce soir ? Vous faites tout au dernier moment, ici ? râla la jeune femme, qui voyait ses espoirs s'évanouir.

\- Je suis désolée Madame Granger, mais effectivement, nous préparons les badges pour les remettre à l'ensemble des députés en même temps, lors de la cérémonie de création des groupes qui aura lieu ce soir.

\- Bien... J'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre, dans ce cas... céda la députée, résignée.

\- Je t'ai connue plus coriace, Granger, marmonna une voix derrière elle."

Elle pivota sur ses talons, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson.

"Tiens, que fais-tu ici aussi tôt ? demanda Hermione, sincèrement surprise."

Décidément, elle ne faisait que rencontrer inopinément des serpentards, aujourd'hui. Et ils semblaient s'obstiner à la croiser dans des endroits où elle ne les attendait pas.

"J'avais un truc administratif à régler. Et toi, pourquoi tu veux ton badge en avance ? Oh attends... Laisse-moi deviner... Tu veux aller t'ensevelir sous une montagne de manuscrits dans les sous-sol de l'assemblée ?

\- La bibliothèque n'est pas au sous-sol, rectifia machinalement Hermione, se trahissant par la même occasion.

\- Trop prévisible, gloussa Pansy. Bon, assez de bavardages, j'ai une tonne de choses à faire avant la cérémonie de ce soir. Accroche-toi à ta culotte Granger, parce que ça va secouer !"

Et Pansy s'éloigna à petits pas pressés vers l'ascenseur le plus proche, laissant là une Hermione sur le qui-vive.

Qu'avait donc pu vouloir dire Parkinson ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amenés à débattre ce soir-là. Ils allaient se contenter de s'asseoir à leurs places dans l'hémicycle, et de regarder le président du conseil annoncer les noms des groupes déclarés. Soit deux : les progressistes, et les conservateurs. Ensuite, il ferait un petit discours pour rappeler qu'en tant que députés, ils étaient investis d'une mission capitale. Puis ils boiraient une coupe de champagne français, bavarderaient poliment avec leurs adversaires, et rentreraient tous chez eux moins d'une heure après le début de l'évènement.

Les choses commenceraient à _secouer_ le mercredi suivant, lors de la première séance de débats.

Hermione grimaça, toujours plantée dans le hall. Parkinson jouait avec ses nerfs. Il n'allait rien se passer du tout, elle était probablement juste pressée d'aller chez le coiffeur.

Car, quand bien même quelque chose était voué à arriver, Parkinson serait la dernière au courant : elle n'assistait que rarement aux séances, ne s'entendait que très peu avec les membres de son parti, et se contentait d'apostropher sèchement quiconque la contredisait. Elle était cependant sans arrêt sur le terrain, se mêlant aux gens pour manifester dans les rues, lançait des tas de pétitions et conseillait en sous-main de nombreuses associations et lobbyistes. Même si Hermione n'approuvait pas ces méthodes qu'elle jugeait brutales et désordonnées, elle devait bien reconnaître que Pansy semblait réellement engagée dans la cause qu'elle défendait : le féminisme. Or, cette cause tenait particulièrement à cœur à Hermione également, comme chacun le savait. La serpentard avait définitivement gagné son respect lorsque, en plein milieu d'un discours, elle avait abandonné son micro pour s'élancer dans les gradins, et demandé à un vieux député de se taire pendant qu'elle parlait. Car c'était récurrent : une proportion non négligeable de vieux bonhommes s'obstinaient à gesticuler et à discuter pendant que leurs homologues féminines s'exprimaient.

"Décidément Granger, on ne fait que se croiser aujourd'hui, l'apostropha Zabini en se plantant devant elle."

Elle était tellement happée par ses réflexions qu'elle n'avait pas vu le serpentard s'approcher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Un _truc administratif_ à régler toi aussi, comme Parkinson ? répondit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux."

Bizarrement, le serpentard fronça les sourcils, comme si l'information le perturbait.

"T'as croisé Pansy ici ?

\- Euh... Elle est députée et on est à l'assemblée, jusque là c'est à peu près cohérent.

\- Oui, oui, c'est évident. Bon, à ce soir ! lança Blaise en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées vers l'ascenseur."

Perplexe, Hermione s'élança vers la sortie. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter que les allées et venus des députés du camp adverse.

Elle rejoignit Astoria dans un restaurant proche de l'assemblée, où elles avaient leurs habitudes, et la trouva assise dans un box à l'écart.

"Ah, te voilà ! J'ai commandé deux menus du jour. Je pense que tu devrais commander un apéritif, parce que j'ai un truc à te dire... annonça Astoria avant même que la jeune femme n'ait posé ses fesses sur la banquette.

\- Oh non... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? maugréa Hermione en se laissant tomber en face d'Astoria."

Cette rentrée politique l'épuisait déjà.

"La gazette a viré la journaliste qui t'a attaquée.

\- Quoi ? Mais quand ? hoqueta Hermione, en hélant le serveur pour qu'il lui apporte un remontant.

\- C'est pas encore officiel, mais d'après les bruits de couloir, ils auraient reçu des infos compromettantes sur elle. Et... Enfin, il est temps que je te dise quelque chose...

\- Par Merlin Astoria, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? chuchota Hermione en se penchant vers elle, effarée.

\- Comment ça, moi ? Tu crois que je ferais un truc pareil ? s'offusqua la jeune femme."

Hermione se contenta de la regarder d'un air entendu, et Astoria finit par craquer un sourire.

"Bon, peut-être. Mais c'est pas moi. Par contre, je crois que je sais d'où viennent ces informations...

\- Et ?

\- Malefoy..."

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Évidemment. Un coup pareil ne pouvait venir que de lui.

"Alors, la _bombe_ , c'était ça ! Astoria, est-ce que ces informations sont passées entre tes mains ? Vous aviez tous l'air bizarre quand je suis revenue au QG après l'interview catastrophique sur Wizards Chanel. Vous saviez qu'il voulait attaquer la Gazette ?

\- Ne parle pas aussi fort ! murmura Astoria, en regardant autour d'elle d'un air inquiet."

Fort heureusement, les tables autour d'elles étaient vides et personne ne semblait leur prêter d'attention.

"Il est venu pendant que tu étais absente, avec un dossier rempli de saloperies sur la manifestante et la journaliste. C'était inutilisable, parce que c'était trop grave, et qu'on savait tous que tu exécrais ce genre de méthodes, alors je l'ai rangé dans un tiroir. Et je voulais t'en parler ! Mais ensuite, les infos sur la manifestante sont sorties à la télé...

\- Oui, c'est Malefoy, il l'a reconnu. Bon sang... il ne faut pas que ça remonte jusqu'à lui, et encore moins jusqu'à nous. Imagine le scandale ! Pourquoi il a fait une chose pareille ?

\- Sssshhht Hermione, tu parles trop fort ! répéta Astoria, qui commençait à devenir sérieusement paranoïaque."

Le serveur posa un verre de whisky pur feu sur la table, et repartit aussitôt.

"Oui, pardon... Oh mon dieu, quel bazar... Il est à peine élu depuis 24h et il fiche déjà la panique dans les médias. C'est une plaie, ce type !

\- On ne sait pas si c'est lui, pour la journaliste. Il n'était sûrement pas le seul à savoir qu'elle volait des documents, falsifiait des preuves... La Gazette n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la virer après de telles fautes professionnelles. Bonjour la réputation pour le journal ! Il leur a rendu service en les avertissant de ce qu'elle trafiquait, en définitive. Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire pour eux, visiblement les raisons de son renvoi sont restées secrètes.

\- Je rêve, ne me dis pas que tu le défends quand même ! s'étrangla Hermione en avalant son verre de whisky d'un trait.

\- Il nous a rendu un sacré service ! C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ceux qui t'ont attaquée ont été décrédibilisés, les compteurs sont remis à zéro. Mieux, tu as été la victime innocente de gens malveillants. Je suis sûre que tu as gagné des points dans les sondages. Il faut que j'en commande de nouveaux, tiens, pérora Astoria en notant des choses dans son agenda."

Hermione regarda le fond de son verre vide. Elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir que les choses se soient réglées et que _les compteurs aient été remis à zéro_. Pas de cette façon ! Et puis, les motivations de Malefoy restaient vraiment floues. Il n'avait certainement pas fait virer une journaliste et ruiné la vie d'une inconnue par bonté d'âme. Elle attendit qu'Astoria ait fini de gribouiller dans son carnet (qu'elle ensorcelait ensuite par peur d'être espionnée), et cracha le morceau.

"Malefoy devrait être ravi que son adversaire politique soit traînée dans la boue ! Pourquoi il nous a proposé ces infos, tout en sachant que je refuserais de m'en servir, pour au final les balancer lui-même ? C'est insensé !"

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel.

"Comment veux-tu que je sache ? Personne n'a jamais su cerner ce type, il est complètement lunatique. Le résultat et qu'on lui en doit une.

\- AH ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est peut-être exactement ce qu'il voulait ! Qu'on lui doive un service...

\- Tu pourras toujours dire non si ce jour arrive, répliqua Astoria en haussant les épaules."

Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun problème à profiter des retombées positives des actions négatives d'un autre. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle régla donc l'addition, et les deux femmes retournèrent au QG jusqu'à l'heure de la cérémonie officielle.

.

Hermione tira légèrement sur sa jupe crayon pour en effacer des plis imaginaires, ajusta une dernière fois son chignon, et tourna au coin du grand bâtiment de l'assemblée pour y rejoindre une foule d'hommes et de femmes politiques, de journalistes, et de divers officiels. Elle avait préféré transplanner un peu plus loin pour faire une arrivée discrète, et espérait se faire oublier ce soir. Déjà parce qu'elle avait suffisamment affronté de journalistes ces derniers jours, et ensuite parce qu'elle craignait les réactions des députés de son groupe, Dean Thomas en tête. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Lupin depuis le matin, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils se soient séparés en très bon terme. L'ambiance était donc quelque peu tendue à quelques minutes du lancement.

Elle se fraya un chemin aussi discrètement que possible jusqu'aux escaliers imposants, mais se retrouva rapidement sous les feux des projecteurs, et ce bien malgré elle. Les journalistes, occupés à interviewer leur nouveau golden boy en la personne de Drago Malefoy, ne semblaient pourtant pas prêts à la laisser filer.

Aussi, elle se trouva sous une dizaine de flashs, hélée par quantité de mains et de micros qui se tendaient vers elle. Hermione plaqua donc un sourire de circonstances sur ses lèvres, et se retrouva à quelques mètres de son rival en train de répondre à des questions.

La scène était assez cinématographique : au bas des marches colossales, Granger et Malefoy côte à côte face à une marée de journalistes, avec dans leurs dos l'ensemble de leurs collègues qui attendaient dans le hall de l'assemblée.

"... une nouvelle année pleine de défis, puisque nous avons beaucoup de travail et que nous avons conscience des attentes de nos électeurs, c'est pourquoi...

\- Granger, tu peux parler moins fort ? Tu couvres ma voix, la coupa Malefoy sans plus de cérémonie."

Interdite, Hermione se tut et se retourna vers lui, mortifiée. Même les journalistes n'osaient pas intervenir. C'était du jamais vu : un député qui apostrophait un adversaire aussi frontalement, sans aucune langue de bois perfide ni faux-semblants.

Malefoy étouffa un petit rire et là, sans qu'elle n'explique vraiment pourquoi, Hermione lâcha un sourire, et secoua la tête d'un air blasé, prenant les journalistes à témoin.

"Sacré manque de civisme, pour un descendant d'une illustre famille de sangs-purs, non ?"

Personne ne lui répondit, tout persuadés qu'ils étaient que Malefoy allait sortir de ses gonds. Le sang était un sujet sensible.

"Je compte sur toi pour m'apprendre à me tenir, Granger. Je suis un novice en politique, lança Malefoy en lui faisant un clin-d'œil."

Ce qui déclencha un grand brouhaha, chacun voulant en savoir plus sur cette connivence évidente entre les deux députés, qui s'envoyaient des piques sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Voyant que Malefoy semblait avoir terminé son numéro et tournait les talons pour gravir les marches d'un pas altier, Hermione sourit à la presse et lui embraya le pas. Encore une fois, elle était totalement perplexe. Elle rattrapa le jeune homme au sommet des marches, un peu essoufflée par cette ascension qui ressemblait plus à une fuite.

"Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'accréditer la rumeur de notre liaison fatale, Malefoy ?

\- Tant mieux. Ça leur donne un sujet de discussion futile qui les éloigne de nos vraies préoccupations, répliqua le blond, sarcastique.

\- Qui sont ? le questionna une Hermione suspicieuse.

\- Tu verras. Ça va secouer."

 _Secouer_ ? Encore ? Hermione aurait bien poursuivi son interrogatoire, mais des députés de son groupe l'appelaient à grands renforts de gestes pour lui signifier qu'elle devait se dépêcher de prendre sa place dans l'hémicycle. En effet, tous les députés cheminaient vers l'amphithéâtre.

Hermione sentit une vague d'excitation la saisir, comme à chaque rentrée depuis qu'elle était en âge d'aller à l'école. Sauf que cette fois, elle se combinait à une légère angoisse ; Malefoy et Parkinson préparaient quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Mais quoi ?

Elle suivit le mouvement jusqu'à sa place, se mêlant distraitement aux conversations. Seul Dean Thomas et deux de ses proches l'ignoraient ostensiblement - et Lupin, qui faisait mine d'être plongé dans une conversation de la plus haute importance avec un de leurs adversaires. Elle testa le moelleux de son siège, et constata qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis l'été précédent. Elle ajusta machinalement son micro, même si elle n'allait pas s'en servir ce jour là.

"Quelle perte de temps, cette cérémonie ! On ne pourrait pas directement passer aux débats ? s'écria Parkinson en faisant une entrée remarquée dans l'hémicycle."

Sa sortie fut accueillie par un mélange de rires et de grognements réprobateurs. Hermione se contenta de baisser la tête, masquant un sourire amusé. Sa voisine, Laura Pods, n'eut pas cette discrétion et pouffa, ce qui lui valut de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par un raclement de gorge réprobateur d'un de leur collègue qui avait, d'après les standards d'Hermione, largement dépassé l'âge de la retraite.

Tout le monde finit par être assis à sa place, et Hermione remarqua qu'avec l'arrivée de nouveaux élus, l'ordre avait un peu été bousculé. Elle repéra sans grande difficulté la touffe blonde quasi blanche de Malefoy, qui était bien entendu occupé à jacasser avec un groupe composé de ses homologues féminines.

L'arrivée du président de l'assemblée, Mr Karacter, fit taire le bruissement des conversations et tous suivirent des yeux son trajet jusqu'à son perchoir, face à eux. Il grimpa jusqu'à son fauteuil, ôta sa veste avec lenteur, s'assit face à eux, et entreprit de leur livrer un discours de 45 minutes qui fut, même aux yeux d'Hermione, beaucoup trop long. Elle pensait à son précieux badge, qui n'attendait qu'elle.

D'ailleurs, comme à Poudlard, l'auditoire commençait à se distraire sérieusement ; si certains choisissaient de rêver discrètement, d'autres manifestaient leur ennui avec beaucoup moins de précautions. Comme Parkinson, qui avait retiré ses chaussures et avait baillé bruyamment à deux reprises. De là où elle était placée, quelques rangs au-dessus d'eux, Hermione voyait clairement les serpentards jouer à la bataille magique sous leurs bureaux. Mais comment les blâmer ?

Enfin, Karacter acheva son discours interminable, et ordonna qu'on lui apporte l'urne magique qui servait aux votes. Exceptionnellement, pour cette cérémonie, elle ne révélait que les noms des groupes qui avaient été déposés dans les jours précédents. Hermione savait que Lupin y était allé la veille, et qu'il y avait croisé le leader de l'opposition, venu effectuer la même démarche.

Aussi, dans quelques minutes, ils seraient tous hors de cet amphithéâtre.

"L'urne va maintenant nous révéler le nom du premier groupe constitué. Je vous rappelle que pour être valable, le nom doit être déposé dans les 72h précédant la présente cérémonie, et être soutenu par au minimum dix députés. _Suffragio revelare_ ! lança Karacter."

L'urne cracha un premier papier, dont le contenu fut dévoilé par l'assistant de Karacter.

"Les Progressistes. 36 inscrits."

Hermione et ses collègues applaudirent, ravis que leur nombre ait augmenté de cinq - même si ça n'avait rien d'une surprise, ils étaient au courant depuis la veille.

" _Suffragio revelare_ ! lança de nouveau Karacter.

\- Les Conservateurs. 30 inscrits."

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas des applaudissements mais un bruissement d'effroi et de stupeur. Le leader adverse se retourna violemment vers ses troupes, furieux. Un vent d'agitation passa dans les rangs de la totalité de l'assemblée. C'était un véritable coup de tonnerre. Il manquait très exactement 14 inscrits dans leur groupe, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils avaient été trahis, il y avait un schisme. Un troisième groupe allait être révélé par l'urne pour que le total des inscrits soit porté à 80.

Lupin et le reste des progressistes semblaient extatiques face à cette débandade de l'adversaire.

Hermione fit rapidement le lien avec les sous-entendus de Parkinson et de Malefoy, et elle se pencha en avant pour les observer. Elle ne les voyait que de dos, mais ne pouvait que constater une chose : contrairement à l'ensemble de leurs collègues, ils ne gesticulaient pas en vociférant. Ils continuaient leur partie de bataille explosive, imperturbables.

"Un peu de silence je vous prie ! finit par intervenir Karacter, en frappant une cloche avec un petit maillet."

En réaction à sa tentative de ramener de l'ordre, le leader des conservateurs se leva, hors de lui.

"N'y a-t-il pas une erreur de comptage ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Allons, l'urne n'a jamais tort, c'est impossible. Asseyez-vous et calmez vos députés, je vous prie. Nous devons poursuivre cette cérémonie.

\- C'est une honte ! s'insurgea le vieil homme, soutenu par les huées de ses députés."

Karacter fracassa avec une grande brutalité son maillet contre la cloche, produisant un volume sonore comparable à celui d'une église moldue. Le bruit fut tellement assourdissant que tous finirent par obtempérer, et se taire.

" _Suffragio revelare_ ! lança Karacter d'une voix stridente, légèrement dépassé par les évènements.

\- Les Non-alignés ! 14 inscrits !"

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un éclat de rire nerveux. Elle se tourna par réflexe vers Laura Pods, sa voisine, qui ouvrait des yeux de chouette. Toute l'assemblée semblait frappée d'apoplexie : pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa strictement rien.

Puis ce fut l'explosion : des députés se levaient, d'autres criaient, certains commençaient même à se disputer et à s'accuser mutuellement de traitrise. Et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, Hermione eut la confirmation qu'elle attendait. Malefoy balaya la salle du regard d'un air très satisfait, et s'arrêta sur elle. Pour la deuxième fois dans la même soirée, il lui fit un clin-d'œil.

Et Hermione comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas encore son badge ce soir-là, parce que c'était le chaos.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Coup de tonnerre à l'assemblée. Comme pas mal d'entre vous l'avait senti, Drago commence à faire des siennes et à mettre le désordre. Le prochain chapitre révèlera plus de choses sur Laura Pods, qui aura son importance dans cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plu, en attendant n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions (même en mp). Des bisous !**


	4. Chapter 3 - Conférence au sommet

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture de ce troisième chapitre ! Comme promis, plus de Drago, mais il n'est pas devenu plus aimable.  
**

 **(Je n'ai pas oublié de vous répondre, je le fais au plus tôt !)**

* * *

"C'est FOU ce qu'il se passe ! Totalement fou ! pépiait Astoria en faisant les cents pas dans le QG d'Hermione qui, elle, était assise en silence sur le canapé."

Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, essayant d'analyser le séisme qui venait de secouer le monde politique sorcier. Toutes les télévisions et radios ne parlaient que de ça, essayant de faire des suppositions quant aux noms des membres du nouveau groupe des Non-alignés. Même Ron, qui se fichait éperdument de la politique, avait envoyé un hibou à Hermione pour lui demander si c'était elle qui avait fondé un groupe. Et si oui, si c'était pour relancer le front de libération des elfes de maison.

Tout le monde paniquait, parce que 14 inscrits ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'allaient réellement être que 14... d'autres se rallieraient sûrement au moment de la prochaine cérémonie. 14, c'était uniquement le point de départ. Il fallait être 10 au minimum pour exister, et c'était le cas... ce qui expliquait que tous tremblaient.

Sauf Hermione. Elle ne tremblait pas, elle s'interrogeait. Les Non-alignés...

"Quel nom bizarre, déjà... Les _Non-alignés_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier ? Ce sont des gens _tordus_ ? reprit Astoria, comme en réponse aux pensées d'Hermione.

\- Ils refusent de s'aligner sur les mouvements politiques précédents, ils veulent s'en libérer. Pas s'aligner sur nous, expliqua Hermione tout naturellement."

Astoria arrêta immédiatement ses allées et venues, et se planta face à elle les poings sur les hanches.

"Hermione Granger ! Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? Tu m'as l'air bien renseignée..."

Hermione redressa le menton et planta son regard dans celui d'Astoria, grave. Il était temps de partager ses doutes avec quelqu'un, et rien de mieux que son alliée de toujours pour ça.

"Je n'ai aucune certitude, mais... Il y a de fortes chances que je puisse identifier au moins deux des membres de ce nouveau groupe. Voire... trois. Et je pense que l'instigateur de ce putsch, il est parmi eux.

\- Oh mon dieu Hermione ! Mais c'est qui ? s'étrangla Astoria en s'asseyant à côté de sa patronne.

\- Rien de tout ça ne peut sortir d'ici, l'avertit Hermione.

\- Tu me vexes, là ! se renfrogna Astoria. Je n'ai jamais parlé du travail ou de n'importe quoi qui se passe ici à qui que ce soit !

\- Je sais.

\- Bon, assez tergiversé, dis moi ! insista Astoria, qui trépignait d'impatience.

\- Malefoy évidemment, et Parkinson. Peut-être Blaise. Je ne sais pas si ce sont eux, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qui allait se passer !"

Astoria ne répondit pas, songeuse. Elle regardait dans le vague, tandis qu'Hermione triturait ses boucles et entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts.

"On aurait dû voir venir ce truc là. Ça fait sens. Malefoy a fait campagne sans aucun lien avec les conservateurs, Parkinson se fiche totalement d'eux et fait ses affaires dans son coin, et Zabini... C'est Zabini, développa Hermione, qui réfléchissait à voix haute.

\- ...

\- Et puis, dans leurs programmes, on ne trouve RIEN sur les traditions ancestrales. La suprématie des vieilles familles, tout ça. Je pensais qu'ils en parlaient pas pour voler notre électorat progressiste, mais en fait peut-être qu'ils s'en fichent vraiment.

\- ...

\- Surtout que les conservateurs ne veulent toujours pas supprimer l'interdiction du divorce pour les familles de sangs-purs. Parkinson est féministe, elle ne peut pas soutenir ça. Zabini a une mère qui a été veuve environ dix fois, il ne peut pas non plus. Que je suis bête ! C'était évident, ils n'allaient pas rester dans ce groupe !

\- ...

\- Et puis Malefoy aime être au centre de l'attention, il ne pouvait pas être autre chose que le chef ! Astoria, tu m'écoutes ?"

Hermione finit par se taire, et se retourna vers son assistante, qui était restée coite. Elle faisait une tête étrange, à mi chemin entre la surprise et l'appréhension.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Tu sais, je me disais... Quand tu te demandais pourquoi Malefoy nous avait filé ces informations compromettantes. T'as parlé d'un test. Et si c'était ça ? Peut-être qu'il voulait te tester, voir comment tu allais réagir, et en fonction te proposer de rejoindre leur groupe de dissidents !

\- Visiblement j'ai échoué au test, si ça en était un. Je suis trop droite pour rejoindre leur gang, gloussa Hermione, pour qui cette hypothèse semblait un peu farfelue."

Mais Astoria semblait prendre son idée au sérieux, et se grattait pensivement le menton. Elle connaissait bien les serpentards, même si ceux-là ne faisaient pas partie de sa promotion à Poudlard. Ils ne faisaient rien gratuitement, tout était calculé avec au moins un coup d'avance. En son for intérieur, elle sentait que Malefoy était venu avec son dossier bourré de révélations avec un but bien précis en tête.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait décidé de ne pas perdre plus de temps à décrypter les manœuvres de ce petit groupe de perturbateurs. Elle était bien forcée d'admettre que leur coup était retentissant et bien préparé, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'y avait là qu'une tentative de plus de la part de Malefoy de jouer les divas.

"Bon, assez discuté de ça. Je ne compte pas m'étendre sur le sujet tant que rien d'officiel ne sortira ! Il faut que que tu me briefes pour cette visite de l'école St George, je dois y être dans deux heures."

.

Hermione, une fois de plus, accomplissait une visite et posait des tas de questions à ceux qui donnaient de leur temps pour la recevoir. Cela faisait partie de ses obligations en temps qu'élue, mais pour elle c'était plus que ça : comme à son habitude, elle prenait des notes, s'intéressait, cherchait des solutions pour améliorer la vie des gens. Bien sûr, certaines de ses visites ne l'enchantaient guère, et il lui était arrivé de _prétendre_ écouter. Mais une école, c'était différent. Aussi, lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour observer les dessins d'enfants que lui désignait la directrice de l'école, elle découvrit la présence de Pansy Parkinson avec une stupeur non dissimulée.

"Granger ! la salua Parkinson, une enfant pendue à chacun de ses bras.

\- Parkinson, répondit Hermione poliment."

Elle n'aurait pas imaginé Pansy spécialement à l'aise avec les enfants, mais visiblement elle pouvait balayer ses préjugés. Les deux petites filles semblaient fascinées par la sorcière, et la couvaient d'un regard admiratif.

"Mesdames, je suis ravie que vous ayez choisit le même jour pour nous rendre visite ! J'ai lu attentivement vos propositions sur l'école, et je dois dire que beaucoup se recoupent, dit la directrice en leur faisant un regard entendu."

Pansy jeta un œil goguenard à Hermione, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'elle adopte un air surpris, voire choqué.

"En effet, Madame, confirma la jeune femme sans accorder un regard à la serpentard. Je suis tout à fait favorable à ce qu'on incite les jeunes filles à pratiquer le Quidditch et à apprendre des matières qui sont réputées être destinées aux garçon. Je trouve ça surréaliste qu'aujourd'hui encore, les fillettes se sentent inaptes à apprendre l'arithmancie... Les statistiques sont inquiétantes.

\- Mais c'est révoltant, tu veux dire ! renchérit Parkinson, qui s'était vite remise de son choc. Je ne vois pas sous quel prétexte on avance que les garçons seraient plus doués dans certaines matières, c'est absurde. Pourquoi pas obliger les filles à faire du tricot et de la cuisine ! On leur apprend le _recurvite_ avant de leur apprendre à se défendre, c'est insensé !

\- Les mentalités doivent évoluer, c'est certain, confirma la directrice."

Mais Parkinson ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là, et sa fougue habituelle reprit le dessus.

"Pas _évoluer_ , mais radicalement changer ! Les parents et les enseignants ont trop de préjugés ! Il faut bousculer tout ça ! Et arrêter de suggérer aux filles qu'elles ne devraient pas faire ça, pas dire ça, s'appliquer à faire ceci ou cela parce que c'est ce qu'on attend d'elles !

\- Oui, oui... Tout a fait, confirma la directrice, qui avait empoigné les deux jeunes élèves par la main pour les écarter un peu de Pansy, qui bouillonnait et faisait de grands gestes.

\- Nous ferons voter des lois dans ce sens très rapidement, s'engagea Hermione."

Parkinson s'arrêta de gesticuler, et se retourna vers Hermione avec un air étrange plaqué sur le visage. Elle fronçait les sourcils, soudain beaucoup plus concentrée sur la jeune femme que sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

" _Nous_ , Granger ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux."

Hermione hocha la tête pour confirmer ses propos, sans réfléchir outre mesure à ce que ça impliquait. Elle ne voyait aucun obstacle à une alliance entre elles si c'était pour servir une cause qui les dépassait largement. Parkinson la dévisageait toujours, visiblement plongée dans une profonde remise en question. Comme plus personne ne parlait et à mesure que le silence s'épaississait, le malaise d'Hermione grandissait. Elle avait l'impression de subir une inspection dans les règles. La directrice, qui tenait toujours les élèves par la main, finit par se racler la gorge. Elle aurait probablement pris la parole, mais la sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi retentit et coupa court à la visite.

Elles se saluèrent poliment, et Parkinson et elle cheminèrent en silence vers la sortie, plongées dans leurs pensées chacune dans leur coin. Hermione réalisait petit à petit qu'elle allait avoir du mal à persuader ses alliés politiques du bien fondé d'une lutte commune avec l'adversaire, et cela la contrariait énormément. Certains clivages perduraient depuis la fin de la guerre, et parfois l'assemblée ressemblait à une cour de récré.

"Nous ne sommes pas ennemies, finit par lâcher Hermione, qui ne voyait pas comment sortir de cette situation bizarre.

\- Va dire ça à ton pote Dean Thomas, qui ne fait que nous attaquer dans la presse ! Et à ton cher Lupin, qui nous regarde avec le plus grand mépris depuis des années, répliqua Pansy en claquant la porte de l'enceinte de l'école derrière elle."

Hermione pouvait difficilement la contredire, et se mordit la lèvre, agacée.

"Je ne suis ni Lupin ni Dean Thomas, souffla-t-elle.

\- T'as faim ? la coupa Parkinson."

Un peu déstabilisée par ce changement brutal de sujet, Hermione se planta au milieu du trottoir. Pourquoi la serpentard lui posait une telle question ? Elle ne comptait tout de même pas l'inviter au restaurant...

"Il y a une brasserie sympa un peu plus loin, ajouta Parkinson en haussant les épaules."

Et bien si, visiblement. Parkinson l'invitait bel et bien au restaurant.

"Allons-y. Mais dépêchons nous, parce que je dois parler à une conférence cet après-midi, et...

\- La conférence sur les droits des sorcières ? l'interrompit Pansy. Moi aussi, j'interviens au nom de l'association des sorcières battues."

Les deux sorcières se dévisagèrent à nouveau, de plus en plus perplexes de se découvrir autant de points communs. Bien sûr, elles savaient toutes les deux depuis longtemps qu'elles partageaient certaines idées, mais de là à déjeuner ensemble...

"Surréaliste, gloussa soudain Pansy. Quand je vais dire aux autres que Granger est devenue ma copine de féminisme, y a des mâchoires qui vont se décrocher.

\- On est pas copines, Parkinson ! grogna Hermione en lui emboitant malgré tout le pas vers la brasserie."

.

Curieusement, le déjeuner se déroula dans une relative harmonie. Hermione ignora les regards courroucés que Pansy lançait à plus ou moins tout être humain qui croisait sa route, Parkinson prit sur elle pour ne pas glousser quand Hermione se renseigna sur les conditions de travail des elfes qui cuisinaient leur repas. Hermione refoula sa réprobation quand Parkinson commanda un troisième verre de vin, et Pansy respira un grand coup quand la griffondor commença à empiler leurs assiettes pour faciliter la tâche au serveur, alors que c'était son travail de sous-fifre et qu'elle n'avait pas à se salir les mains avec ça.

Tout se déroulait avec tellement de fluidité qu'Hermione hésita un instant à aborder le sujet des non-alignés... Mais demander frontalement à Pansy si elle faisait partie de ce mouvement rebelle n'amènerait à rien. Il fallait qu'elle se montre beaucoup plus sournoise dans son approche, elle le savait.

Ainsi, une heure plus tard, elles se mirent en route en échangeant gaiment sur le contenu de la conférence à venir.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer Laura Pods, la collègue députée d'Hermione, qui afficha un air choqué en la voyant en telle compagnie. Mais Laura reprit vite la maitrise d'elle-même, serra la main de Parkinson, et c'est à trois qu'elles franchirent les portes de la salle de conférence bondée.

"On dirait les Totally Spies, pouffa Pansy, qui semblait d'excellente humeur.

\- Tu regardes des dessins animés moldus ? tiqua Laura, qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle entendait.

\- C'est ma passion coupable, confessa Parkinson à voix basse. Tiens, Drago est déjà là, remarqua-t-elle en se dirigeant directement vers lui."

Appuyé nonchalamment sur une des colonnes de la salle, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi d'être là. Profitant du départ de Parkinson, Laura se pencha immédiatement vers Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec elle ?"

Hermione grimaça, et finit par hausser les épaules.

"On visitait la même école ce matin, on a commencé à parler de l'éducation des petites filles, et puis on a mangé ensemble. Rien d'extraordinaire, expliqua-t-elle laconiquement."

Laura fixait Malefoy et Parkinson, qui les fixaient aussi en retour. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, irritée par cette ambiance de western absolument ridicule. Aussi, pour briser ce malaise palpable, elle tracta Laura vers le duo infernal et salua Malefoy d'un mouvement de tête.

"Je ne pensais pas te croiser ici, lâcha la jeune femme en levant un sourcil circonspect.

\- Tu n'as pas le monopole du féminisme, Granger. Je m'intéresse beaucoup aux femmes, comme chacun sait, répliqua le serpentard en penchant la tête sur le côté pour la provoquer.

\- Arrête, tu ne dupes personne, ricana Pansy en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. En vérité, je l'ai forcé à venir, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Pans' ? Maintenant elles vont croire que je suis du genre à me soumettre devant une gonzesse ! s'offusqua Malefoy en roulant exagérément des yeux.

\- Drago ! le réprimanda Pansy. Si quelqu'un t'entendait..."

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, et fut rassurée de constater que seulement eux quatre avaient entendu sa petite remarque misogyne. Ce qui était paradoxal, puisque Laura et Hermione étaient non seulement des femmes, mais également des députées du camp adverse. Pansy aurait donc dû s'inquiéter.

"Bon, j'espère que ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps, ajouta Malefoy en étouffant un bâillement surjoué.

\- Oh, bien sûr, on va expédier en vitesse ces questions futiles d'égalité des sexes, personne ici ne voudrait perturber la sieste de Drago Malefoy ! siffla Hermione en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour me retrouver avec une deuxième hystérique sur le dos ? maugréa Drago."

Il redressa le menton, provoquant délibérément la griffondor qui ne broncha pas, et se contenta de soupirer.

"Essaye de ne pas être aussi soporifique qu'à Poudlard, madame la première de la classe, lui recommanda Malefoy avant de s'éloigner vers les fauteuil, bien décidé à se planquer au fond.

\- Quel insupportable petite fouine ! grogna Hermione dans sa barbe."

Parkinson éclata de rire, et se lança aux trousses de Drago. Laura, qui n'avait rien dit pendant tout l'échange, se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, les yeux dans le vague. Hermione lui saisit gentiment le bras pour la ramener à la réalité, la faisant sursauter.

"Bon sang, il est odieux mais qu'est ce qu'il est sexy ! chuchota la jeune députée, avant de devenir écarlate."

Hermione retira aussitôt la main de son bras, les yeux écarquillés. Si elle s'était attendue à ça ! Elle était sur le point de faire une leçon de morale à sa collègue, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Pansy était en train de pousser Malefoy vers l'avant de la salle, les deux mains plaquées dans son dos. Lui feignait une résistance, et traînait ostensiblement les pieds. Un enfant. Et Laura qui le trouvait _sexy_...

Bientôt, les organisateurs appelèrent les intervenants à se rapprocher de la scène, et les sièges se remplirent rapidement. Le public était très nombreux, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour la cause féminine, mais une mauvaise pour Hermione qui malgré son choix de carrière continuait à détester s'exprimer devant une foule. Figée avec une dizaine d'autres participants derrière un rideau, elle répétait son discours dans sa tête. Pansy était en train de faire la même chose, une liasse de parchemins à la main.

« Cesse de marmonner Granger, je suis sure que tu connais tellement ton discours que tu pourrais le réciter avec trois grammes d'alcool dans chaque bras et encerclée de stripteaseur.

\- Bien que ton idée d'un environnement extrême soient étrange, merci de tes encouragements Parkinson, répliqua Hermione en se retenant de sourire. »

Pour elle, un environnement hostile c'était plutôt une armée de détraqueurs, le professeur Rogue dans les cachots de Poudlard ou un retour de Voldemort. Mais visiblement, pour Pansy, c'était des hommes dénudés et beaucoup trop d'alcool.

Le rideau bougea un peu, révélant le premier rang de spectateurs. Avoir Malefoy à un mètre d'elle en train de la regarder d'un air mi ennuyé, mi goguenard n'allait guère l'aider à se concentrer...

.

"... votre présence à tous ici témoigne de votre intérêt et de votre volonté d'inclure tous les individus, sur un pied d'égalité, à la société sorcière. Nous avons besoin d'être tous unis dans ce combat, qui n'est pas un combat des sorcières contre les sorciers, mais des sorcières AVEC les sorcier, contre les inégalités..."

Hermione céda à l'appel du regard de Drago, qui ne la lâchait pas depuis le début de son discours et lui brulait littéralement le visage. Elle croisa son regard sans s'arrêter de parler, s'attendant à rencontrer deux yeux sarcastiques, mais tomba sur ses iris métalliques et fut surprise de constater qu'il avait l'air de réellement l'écouter.

"... une nouvelle édi... ada... idée ! bafouilla-t-elle."

Malefoy eut un sourire amusé, et elle releva d'un coup les yeux pour regarder droit devant elle. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se concentre sur le mur du fond, qui lui, ne risquait pas de la déstabiliser. Il faisait nécessairement _exprès_ de la déconcentrer, en faisant semblant de s'intéresser soudainement aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Typique.

Elle poursuivit son discours en balayant toute la salle, et l'évita soigneusement lui. Plus elle avançait dans son texte, plus elle se sentait à l'aise et osait s'animer, se déplacer sur la scène et se connecter au public. Finalement, elle ne passait pas un moment si désagréable que ça.

Elle acheva son intervention sous les applaudissements, et passa la parole à l'orateur suivant. Elle descendit prudemment les marches de l'estrade et se précipita à sa place assignée, au premier rang, en se courbant pour ne pas gêner les spectateurs. Elle s'affala donc plutôt pesamment sur son fauteuil, essoufflée, et vida presque d'un coup sa petite bouteille d'eau.

"Ta condition physique laisse à désirer, Granger, siffla Malefoy en lui tapotant le bras avec condescendance. Tu devrais faire plus d'exercice.

\- La ferme, répliqua Hermione."

Sa réponse n'avait rien de très brillant mais au moins, le serpentard avait compris.

"Tu as perdu la main question répartie."

Et bien non, finalement il n'avait pas compris qu'il devait _la fermer_.

"Je suis sûre qu'avec une petite remise à niveau, tout ça ne sera plus qu'un vilain souvenir. On va s'entraîner, toi et moi."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et fit mine de se concentrer intensément sur le discours qui avait lieu sur scène.

"Comme avant. Je te provoque, tu répliques, c'est simple. Même pour un esprit primitif comme le tien."

La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot ; personne ne qualifiait l'esprit d'Hermione Granger de primitif. C'était de la mauvaise foi pure.

"Ah je vois, traitement silencieux. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça, hein ? (...) C'est vrai, tu trouves pas ça injuste que je lave ton honneur en toute discrétion ? J'ai fait virer une journaliste pour toi.

\- Malefoy, tais-toi ! s'étrangla Hermione, horrifiée. Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses en public !

\- Ah, enfin une réaction, nota le blond, très satisfait de lui-même comme à son habitude.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? le questionna Hermione à voix basse, regardant toujours fixement devant elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Parce que je m'ennuie, quelle question !

\- Non, je veux dire... _Laver mon honneur_ ? grimaça Hermione, à qui l'expression arrachait légèrement la bouche.

\- C'est ma grandeur d'âme légendaire.

\- Cette partie de ta légende a dû m'échapper, c'est étrange. Jamais entendu parler.

\- Outch... Tu es dure en affaires, Granger.

\- Un journaliste de la Gazette est en approche, les avertit Laura en se penchant vers eux."

Les deux anciens ennemis se turent immédiatement, et tentèrent de reprendre le fil du discours.

.

L'après-midi se poursuivit tant bien que mal avec une somme de discours, et une somme de remarques acerbes du blond qui s'agaçait graduellement avec l'écoulement des heures. Hermione et Laura tentaient de rester imperturbables, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer de temps à autre. Pansy finit par les rejoindre, et Malefoy poursuivit son one-man show avec d'autant plus d'entrain qu'il avait à présent non plus deux paires d'oreilles à distraire, mais trois.

"C'était formidable ! s'enthousiasma Parkinson en applaudissant le discours de clôture, sans que personne ne sache réellement si elle parlait de la conférence ou de la performance humoristique de son collègue.

\- Oui oui, super, marmonna Malefoy. Bon, on est venus pour être vus, allons trouver les photographes."

Il attrapa d'autorité le bras de Pansy qu'il passa sous le sien et s'élança, à l'affut des flashs. Hermione coula un regard offusqué en direction de Laura, qui semblait quant à elle plutôt amusée par la situation.

"Non mais, tu le crois ça ? Il est odieux !

\- Il est sexy, la corrigea Laura.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai... Ne te transforme pas en pintade, comme ses électrices décérébrées ! la rabroua Hermione en attrapant son sac à main d'un geste brusque."

Laura se mit à rire et elles partirent elles aussi en direction de la presse, postée près de l'entrée. Malefoy et Parkinson prenaient la pose comme deux stars sur un tapis rouge d'avant-première, souriant de toutes leurs dents. C'était là une étrange façon de faire de la politique.

"Madame Granger, Madame Pods ! Pouvez-vous vous placer à leur droite s'il vous plait ? les interpella un photographe de presse, en pointant du doigt un espace à côté du duo infernal."

Hermione s'apprêtait à décliner son offre, voyant bien où il voulait en venir : réaliser un cliché d'opposants politiques réunis PILE à une période où un groupe mystérieux se formait à l'assemblée. Il savait parfaitement que sa photo se vendrait à prix d'or aux journaux, qui y verraient là un indice sur l'identité des non-alignés. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre objection, Laura s'était élancée vers l'objectif, et lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. Formidable.

A moins de créer un scandale, Hermione était bien obligée d'obtempérer. Elle confia donc son sac à main à l'assistant du photographe et rejoignit les trois autres, se tenant à un mètre de Malefoy pour maintenir une distance idéologique et physique entre eux. Il ne fallait pas abuser de sa patience. Mais le serpentard ne lui laissa pas le choix, et posa une main dans son dos pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle lui octroya un coup de coude discret, mais il ne broncha pas et continua à sourire. Fichu. Le flash de l'appareil photo se déclencha à trois reprises, et elle pu s'échapper de ce piège.

"Ton sac, Granger, lui rappela Malefoy en haussant un sourcil."

Hermione le récupéra en pinçant les lèvres, profondément agacée. Voilà qu'il s'occupait de ses affaires, à présent. A quel moment la situation avait pu autant lui échapper ?

"On va boire un petit verre ? proposa Parkinson en boutonnant son manteau.

\- Je dois rentrer, j'ai des tas de choses à faire, rétorqua aussitôt Hermione. Mais une autre fois, ajouta-t-elle pour atténuer la dureté de sa réponse.

\- Allons Pansy, tu sais bien que Granger ne boit pas d'alcool. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre le contrôle."

A bout de nerfs, Hermione se planta devant lui et le foudroya du regard.

"C'est un point non négligeable quand on fait de la politique, Malefoy. On ne perd pas le contrôle. Pousse-toi maintenant, tu es sur ma route. Dépêche toi avant que je te _ré-aligne_ d'un coup de pied aux fesses."

Le blond écarquilla les yeux un instant, outré, avant de se ressaisir et de s'écarter en silence. Hermione allait se féliciter de cette maigre victoire, mais il choisit de lui faire une petite révérence avec petit moulinet du bras, achevant de l'irriter.

"Mais passez, madame la duchesse."

La jeune femme passa devant lui en grommelant, à présent très pressée de s'éloigner de lui avant de commettre l'irréparable. Comme de le gifler en public, par exemple.

Puis elle songea qu'il n'avait pas réagi à sa pique sur les non-alignés. Il confirmait une nouvelle fois qu'il en était un. Qu'il savait qu'elle savait et que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

"A demain Granger ! lança Parkinson dans son dos."

Hermione agita la main dans leur direction avant de transplanner. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée à son QG qu'elle réalisa que Laura était restée là-bas, et donc qu'elle était surement allée boire un verre avec eux. Sans doute dans l'idée de séduire l'affreux Drago Malefoy. Hermione secoua nerveusement la tête pour chasser cette pensée, et poussa la porte.

Astoria, Ron et Harry se trouvaient là, le nez vissé à un écran d'ordinateur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt en accrochant son manteau à une patère.

\- On t'espionne, répliqua Ron.

\- Hein ?"

Hermione s'approcha de l'écran et reconnu immédiatement le site internet de la Gazette.

"En prison avec Zabini, au restau avec Parkinson, en grande conversation avec Malefoy, résuma Harry en comptant sur ses doigts. As-tu quelque chose à nous dire ?

\- Ils se trouvent sans arrêt sur ma route, je n'y peux rien. Et puis, ils ne sont pas si horribles que vous semblez le penser. Enfin, sauf Malefoy. Lui, il est pire, raconta Hermione.

\- Tu te dé-alignes ? gloussa Ron, fier de sa propre blague.

\- J'imagine que c'est ce que tout le monde pense, mais non.

\- Lupin t'a envoyé un hibou, tout à l'heure. J'imagine que c'est aussi ce que lui, pense... glissa Astoria en lui tendant un parchemin."

Hermione soupira, et déroula la lettre. Il allait encore la rappeler à l'ordre, c'était une évidence.

" _Hermione, je ne peux que constater que la conversation que nous avons eue hier n'a pas eu d'impact sur ton comportement. J'aimerais savoir quels sont tes projets et si tu souhaites nous quitter, afin que je puisse m'organiser. J'ose espérer qu'après des années de collaboration fructueuse, tu daignes m'informer de tes décisions. Tu dois bien ça à notre groupe. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous rencontrer ? Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de prendre des sanctions. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'amie d'Harry Potter que tu peux faire ce que bon te semble. Cordialement, Rémus_."

Cordialement ? Daigner l'informer ? L'amie d'Harry Potter ? Et depuis quand devait-elle quelque chose aux autres, avec tout ce qu'elle avait investi pour le mouvement ? Elle froissa la lettre dans un geste rageur, sous les yeux des trois autres.

"S'il voulait me pousser à claquer la porte, il ne s'y prendrait pas autrement, pesta la jeune femme. Non mais je rêve, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ton ?"

Harry s'empara de la boule de parchemin et la déplia d'autorité, mal à l'aise de voir un homme qu'il admirait se disputer avec sa presque-sœur. Il avait bien remarqué que leurs relations s'étaient tendues dernièrement, et il savait que Lupin avait des mouvements d'humeur incontrôlés, mais tout de même. Ces deux-là s'entendaient bien, et il ne voyait pas de raison pour que cela change.

"Il préfère gober les rumeurs propagées par les journaux que moi, et en plus il s'imagine que je complote dans son dos ! C'est insensé. Il doute de moi. Il pense que je lui mens en pleine face. Comment peut-il imaginer que ces rencontres sont autre chose que des coïncidences ?

\- Peut-être parce que ce ne sont pas que des coïncidences, glissa Astoria.

\- Et peut-être parce qu'il y a bien des complots là-dessous, ajouta Ron en échangeant un regard entendu avec sa fiancée."

Hermione remarqua cette connivence, et n'apprécia pas du tout ce que cela signifiait. Ils parlaient d'elle entre eux, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, portaient un jugement fallacieux sur ses actes.

"Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu hargneux.

\- Attention, on ne dit pas que TU complotes, précisa Ron. Mais avoue que c'est un peu gros, de rentrer dans un serpentard dès que tu mets le nez dehors. Tu crois pas qu'ils font exprès, d'aller partout où tu vas tout à coup, de s'intéresser pile aux mêmes choses que toi ?

\- Vous croyez qu'ils me manipulent ? Mais dans quel but ? grimaça Hermione, qui devait bien admettre que le timing était étrange.

\- C'est ce que je te disais hier au restaurant. Ils préparent quelque chose, ils veulent te rallier à leur cause c'est évident. Sinon pourquoi Malefoy t'aurait sauvé la mise comme ça ? Et reconnais que ça fonctionne, tu commences à les estimer un peu."

Hermione se laissa tomber sur un coin du bureau, songeuse. Comment avait-elle pu se faire berner aussi facilement ? Ce serait mentir de dire que l'idée de l'avait pas traversée, mais elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Après tout, elle avait réellement des points communs avec Parkinson et Blaise. Et les croiser dans certains lieux publics était parfaitement justifiable. Des politiques à une conférence, ou en visite dans des endroits comme une école ou une prison, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

"Ils chercheraient à jeter le doute sur mon engagement auprès du public, et des membres de mon groupe. Pour m'isoler. Pour créer des tensions. Et me forcer à les rejoindre. Ça se tient, mais c'est très mal me connaitre. Je ne fonctionne pas à la contrainte ! Malefoy le sait, il n'est pas stupide.

\- Ils te séduisent... C'est ce que font les serpentards, confirma Astoria.

\- Chérie, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, gloussa Ron."

La jeune femme, gênée, lui octroya une petite tape sur le bras.

"Tu serais une grosse prise pour eux. Avoir Hermione Granger dans son groupe... C'est encore plus vrai pour un nouveau groupe, qui a besoin d'asseoir sa légitimité, ajouta Astoria. Qui peut les blâmer d'essayer ?

\- Lupin dégoupille complètement, les coupa Harry en reposant la lettre qu'il venait de terminer de lire. Je n'aime pas du tout ça."

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers lui, alarmés par son ton.

"Il est en colère, pas vrai ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Oui, c'est assez clair... Si tu veux rattraper le coup, tu vas devoir t'écraser et présenter tes plus plates excuses... l'informa Harry, tout en sachant que ça n'allait pas du tout plaire à son amie."

Et en effet, Hermione n'approuvait pas du tout l'idée de ramper devant son chef pour se faire pardonner des fautes qu'elle n'avait pas commises. Elle n'avait fait que son travail, n'avait pas parlé à la presse comme il le lui avait demandé. C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire. Elle avait tout de même un égo, et une intégrité, et elle n'aimait pas qu'on remette ça en cause. Même lorsqu'on était Remus Lupin et qu'on était le leader du groupe progressiste.

"Oula, féroce Hermy est de retour, remarqua Ron en voyant l'expression d'Hermione changer.

\- Je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! confirma la jeune femme en se redressant. Je veux bien expliquer, mais certainement pas m'excuser, ou faire profil bas ! Il n'aura qu'à me virer si ça ne lui convient pas !"

* * *

 **Troisième chapitre, le décor est planté et j'ai essayé de présenter un peu tous les personnages. Les choses vont accélérer dans les prochains chapitres ! En attendant, que pensez-vous de Laura Pods ? De Pansy la féministe ? Et surtout, de ce petit Lupin ? Bon, inutile de poser des questions sur Drago, quoi qu'il fasse il finit toujours par se faire pardonner.  
**

 **Merci à vous, qui prenez le temps de lire et de donner votre avis. Des bisous !**


	5. Chapter 4 - Coup de tonnerre

**Me revoici avec le quatrième chapitre d'Elected ! Il va se passer beaucoup de choses, alors accrochez-vous, c'est parti :)**

* * *

Depuis qu'Hermione avait évoqué l'idée de se faire virer de son groupe à l'assemblée, elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle si effectivement, Lupin décidait de l'exclure ? Elle ne pouvait pas être seule, elle n'aurait plus aucun poids et ne pourrait plus soumettre de lois. Autant démissionner. Et puis elle n'avait jamais été virée de sa vie, jamais, nulle part. Hermione Granger ne se faisait pas renvoyer.

Et pour la virer, Lupin devait trouver un motif valable ; on ne rejetait pas un membre juste pour un petit désaccord. En plus, Lupin tenait beaucoup à son unité, et insistait sans arrêt sur l'idée que chaque voix était importante. La virer, c'était se priver de sa voix. Et la voix d'Hermione Granger était capitale.

Non, il ne la virerait pas.

Ou peut-être que si. Il ferait d'elle un exemple, pour remettre son groupe en ordre à un moment où tout bougeait très vite à l'assemblée, et où les autres groupes explosaient.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, et grogna.

Tout ça à cause des petites manigances de Drago Malefoy.

"Un thé ? proposa la voix d'Harry depuis la cuisine.

\- S'il te plait, répondit la jeune femme en relevant la tête."

Avec tout ça, elle en avait presque oublié qu'Harry et sa fille étaient dans son appartement. Dahlia jouait sur le tapis avec une boîte de cubes ensorcelés, et babillait gentiment.

"J'envie ta fille... Tout ce qu'elle a comme soucis, c'est d'empiler des trucs, marmonna Hermione en s'accroupissant à côté de la petite fille pour l'aider.

\- On empile tous des trucs. Moi j'empile les criminels, toi les projets de loi, répliqua Harry en haussant la voix pour couvrir le sifflement de la bouilloire.

\- J'aimerais surtout arrêter d'empiler les problèmes. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Lupin, et c'est ce soir qu'a aura lieu l'inscription dans les groupes... Pourquoi il refuse de me répondre ?"

Hermione lâcha un cube qui roula sous la table basse, l'obligeant à ramper pour le rattraper.

"Boum, dit Dahlia en éclatant de rire."

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Hermione rit avec elle et lui rendit le morceau de bois.

"Peut-être qu'il craint d'autres désaffections dans votre groupe ? Il court peut-être après d'autres députés pour les retenir. Et puis, il sera fixé ce soir. Il verra bien où tu t'inscris.

\- Boum, répéta Dahlia en envoyant valser un des cubes sous la table."

Visiblement, elle aimait particulièrement voir Hermione s'escrimer à retrouver, en tâtonnant, ses jouets. La jeune femme fouilla le dessous de la table machinalement, perdue dans ses pensées.

"C'est vrai... ça sera la surprise !

\- Comment ça, la surprise ? tiqua Harry en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

\- Je ne parlais pas de moi. Je reste, c'est évident. Tu me vois me jeter tête baissée avec Malefoy et sa clique ? Je ne sais même pas quelle est leur ligne politique, à part qu'ils veulent pas être comme tout le monde. Tu parles d'un renseignement !

\- Bon sang, si j'avais su qu'un jour on aurait cette discussion... marmonna Harry en arrivant avec une théière fumante."

Hermione fit voler deux tasses jusqu'à eux et entreprit de les servir.

"Tu sais, Malefoy n'est pas si infréquentable que ça."

Interdite, Hermione darda deux yeux choqués vers son meilleur ami. Qu'était-il en train de faire, exactement ?

"Je sais tout ça. Mais que ce soit toi qui me le dises, et surtout maintenant... T'es en train d'essayer de me dire quelque chose, Harry ?"

Il haussa les épaules, semblant hésiter à poursuivre. Il n'avait pas l'air sûr de ses propos.

"Je sais que c'est bizarre venant de moi, quand on connait notre rivalité à Poudlard et cette espèce de haine mutuelle qui a quand même duré quoi, six ans ? On a passé une éternité à se tirer dans les pattes, mais c'était des gamineries. Quand les choses ont commencé à mal tourner, à _vraiment_ mal tourner... il a recouvré la raison. Il a fait les bons choix. Il a menti à son père, il a coupé les ponts avec sa famille, il a aidé Rogue, il a aidé les jumeaux, il a rallié l'Ordre. Malefoy n'est plus cet atroce gamin arrogant. Il a tourné le dos à son éducation et c'est plus qu'aucun de nous n'en a fait. Il a quand même flingué un h-o-r-c-r-u-x-e... répondit Harry en épelant le mot, comme si Dahlia risquait de le répéter.

\- Bien sûr, je sais... J'ai jamais dit que je l'accusais d'être un mangemort ou un quelconque extrémiste ! Mais ça reste quand même un petit con. Égocentrique, opportuniste, immoral. C'est pas parce que Fred et George ont rejoint son fan club qu'on est obligés d'en faire autant. Que JE suis obligée d'en faire autant.

\- Ce que je voulais juste te dire, c'est que tu ne devrais peut-être pas rejeter cette idée trop vite... Après tout, les points communs que t'as avec eux, les idées que vous partagez, ça c'est réel."

Hermione reposa brutalement sa tasse sur la table. Harry insistait beaucoup trop pour être honnête. Qu'il l'incite à la prudence et à la modération, très bien. Mais qu'il suggère que rejoindre le camp de Malefoy n'était pas l'idée la plus saugrenue qui soit... C'était louche. Hermione sentait une boule grossir dans sa gorge, comme un mauvais pressentiment qui enflait à mesure qu'Harry prenait des précautions oratoires.

"Tu penses que Lupin va me virer ? s'inquiéta Hermione."

Harry secoua la tête, se gratta la nuque, soupira. Il était embarrassé.

"Je te connais, Hermione. Je pense que tu ne vas pas supporter cette situation longtemps, finit-il par lâcher. Ça fait des mois que vos relations se dégradent, qu'il fait preuve d'autorité et que ça t'agace. Tu crois pas qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'irréversible entre vous ?"

Hermione resta muette une bonne minute, affligée. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Quelque chose s'était brisé quand Lupin était venu la menacer dans son bureau, et la fracture avait été entérinée avec cette lettre condescendante. Mais ne pas s'entendre avec son leader n'était pas une raison suffisante pour tout plaquer, abandonner ses collègues, les valeurs de son groupe, tout le travail accompli. Elle pouvait certainement gérer cette relation conflictuelle. Il le fallait.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon... Je vais ravaler ma fierté et attendre qu' _il_ s'excuse, décréta-t-elle."

Ne voulant pas la contredire à nouveau, Harry choisit de retenir sa langue cette fois-ci. Il sentait bien qu'Hermione était perdue, et qu'elle n'était définitivement pas prête à prendre une décision. Il l'attira contre lui et lui embrassa la front, et se contenta de la réconforter en attendant qu'elle soit apte à réalisait ce qu'il se passait.

.

Hermione passa le reste de la journée à s'occuper de Dahlia tout en travaillant de loin sur ses dossiers. Harry était parti travailler, et Daphné qui ne s'entendait plus avec ses parents préférait largement confier sa fille à la griffondor que lui imposer une journée avec les Greengrass. La jeune femme apprécia cette distraction bienvenue, mais ne parvint jamais à oublier complètement ce qui la taraudait. Elle se sentait angoissée, comme un animal pris au piège.

La fin d'après-midi s'écoula atrocement lentement, et même les rires de Dahlia ne parvinrent pas à détourner ses pensées des conflits latents autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'à 18h, Daphné vint récupérer sa fille, elle trouva Hermione avec les traits tirés et un teint étonnement rouge. Aussi, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'assit de force face à son miroir. Elle s'empressa de lui jeter un sort pour donner un peu de volume à ses cheveux, lui appliqua du fond de teint et de l'anticerne, rehaussa son regard avec une ombre à paupière et un trait de mascara. Hermione subissait ce tourbillon sans protester, fascinée par le talent de la femme d'Harry. Daphné faisait partie de ces êtres élégants et naturellement doués pour savoir mettre en valeur leur physique, sans avoir pourtant l'air de faire trop d'efforts.

"Voilà, tu as de nouveau une apparence humaine ! se félicita Daphné et admirant son travail."

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête.

"Je dois reconnaître que c'est pas mal... souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?"

Hermione releva la tête vers Daphné. Était-elle donc si transparente que ça, pour que même l'aînée des Greengrass se rende compte de son mal-être ? Ce n'était pas que les deux femmes s'entendaient mal, elles avaient plutôt une bonne relation. Mais Hermione était beaucoup plus proche d'Astoria, qui était une battante, osait rire aux éclats, jurer, et savait se montrer redoutable lorsqu'il le fallait. Daphné était plus modérée, plus douce, et surtout plus difficile à cerner. Comme Hermione, en réalité. Ce qui expliquait sans doute qu'elles aient du mal à se rapprocher, puisqu'elles étaient toutes les deux du genre à taire leurs émotions et à se contenir au maximum.

"Je me sens mieux, merci. Au moins, si je suis expulsée sans ménagement de mon groupe, j'aurais une belle peau pour les caméras."

Devant l'air piteux d'Hermione, Daphné commença à rire, et la griffondor la suivit presque immédiatement. Elle était minable à cet instant, mais au moins elle relativisait.

"Je suis toujours en contact avec Zabini, tu sais, dit Daphné en rangeant les pinceaux qu'elle avait utilisés dans leur étui.

\- Oh, dit Hermione, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

\- Il a beaucoup d'estime pour toi, tu sais. Tu as peut-être l'impression que tes alliés te tournent le dos, mais tu n'es pas toute seule.

\- Daphné... Tu sais quelque chose ? Il t'a parlé de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment ?

\- Non, pas vraiment... Mais je lis les journaux, et je vis avec Harry. Je pense que tu as plus d'opportunités pour l'avenir que ce que tu veux bien voir."

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Daphné souleva sa fille dans ses bras, agita sa petite main en direction d'Hermione, et transplanna.

.

Hermione retrouva Laura qui l'attendait au bas des marches devant l'assemblée, l'air maussade. Elle aussi avait été réprimandée par Lupin, ce qui expliquait sans doute son air misérable. Les journalistes étaient déjà en train de faire le pied de grue devant les grilles, distraits par Parkinson qui faisait son show. Laura avait l'air un peu angoissée, et se dépêcha de passer devant eux en baissant la tête. Ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus coupable.

"Hermione, je ne comprends pas, marmonna la jeune femme dès qu'elles furent hors de portée des perches qui enregistraient le son. Pourquoi on nous suspecte de trahir les nôtres ? On est juste allées à une conférence, bon sang !

\- T'y es pour rien, c'est après moi qu'ils en ont... Tout le monde est tendu, regarde moi ça... répondit Hermione en balayant le hall de l'assemblée de la main."

Par petites grappes, les députés s'écharpaient. On entendait des invectives et des accusations voler à travers la pièce. Ceux qui ne parlaient pas se regardaient en chien de faïence. D'autres parlaient à voix basse à l'écart, regardant leurs collègues d'un air suspicieux.

"Tout ça parce que Malefoy s'est découvert une vocation en politique, ajouta Hermione en secouant la tête.

\- Je veux bien croire qu'il ait catalysé tout ça, mais si tout se passe aussi mal pour nous, c'est de la faute de Lupin, maugréa Laura, qui avait l'air très remontée."

Son ton inquiéta Hermione, qui recula encore plus sous une des arcades pour interroger Laura.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement ?

\- Plus ou moins la même chose qu'à toi. Que je devais mon succès à mon groupe, que je ne pouvais pas tourner le dos à mes alliés, que j'étais inconséquente de frayer avec des opportunistes qui cachaient leur jeu, et j'avoue que cette dernière partie, je n'ai pas bien compris. On aurait dit un des délires de Dean Thomas. Comme si on faisait face non pas à des adversaires politiques, mais à des ennemis sanguinaires. Franchement, je suis furieuse d'être traitée comme ça !"

La fureur de sa collègue confirma à Hermione que la sienne était bien fondée, et légitime. Mais pour qui se prenait Lupin, tout à coup ? Il distribuait les mauvais points et menaçait comme un chef tyrannique. Et pire, il commençait à délirer et à accuser leurs adversaires de tous les maux. _On n'est plus en guerre, Lupin_. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés peu de temps avant lui revinrent en mémoire avec force. C'était là le nœud du problème, finalement. Lupin agissait comme un chef de guerre et non pas comme un chef politique. Ses histoires de sacrifice, d'ennemis, de plus grand bien... Il continuait à se comporter comme s'il ne travaillait pas au sein d'une assemblée mais au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, sous des éclairs verts.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que la pleine lune approche, mais il va sérieusement falloir qu'il songe à se calmer ! pesta Laura, en regardant de travers leur leader qui passait, suivi par une dizaine de leurs collègues.

\- Regarde moi ça, on dirait une dinde et ses dindonneaux ! marmonna Hermione.

\- C'est pas très beau ça, Granger, pouffa Blaise en incrustant sa tête sous leur alcôve secrète."

Surprise par l'intrusion, Hermione lui donna une pichenette sur le nez à l'aide d'un prospectus qu'elle tenait. Zabini sursauta, et partit dans un grand rire qui attira tous les regards vers eux. Laura se frappa le front du plat de la main, au bout du rouleau. Pour la discrétion, on repassera.

"Je suis sûre que 80% de nos collègues, au bas mot, sont intimement persuadés qu'on va rejoindre votre groupe, murmura Hermione.

\- Notre groupe ? Quel groupe ? Tu veux dire, les _Conservateurs_ ? Parce que ça serait hautement improbable, tout de même, rétorqua Blaise.

\- C'est ça Zabini, prends nous pour des billes, grogna Laura en le foudroyant du regard."

Le serpentard ne répondit rien. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, et regarda Laura par en-dessous ses cils. Son petit sourire en coin s'élargit lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme crisper sa mâchoire d'énervement.

"Laisse-le faire le malin, d'ici quelques minutes il sera bien obligé de reconnaître officiellement qu'il est un Non-aligné, décréta Hermione.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous est venue cette certitude, jeunes filles.

\- Je ne vois pas Malefoy se lancer dans un truc pareil sans son acolyte de mauvais coups à ses côtés. C'était déjà le cas à Poudlard. Et pendant la guerre. En plus, tu méprises tes collègues, ne dis pas le contraire. Tu supportes pas ces vieux, réfractaires au changement. Et puis Parkinson et toi, vous agissez bizarrement ces temps-ci, ne croyez pas que je ne vous vois pas venir. D'autres questions ? martela Hermione à voix basse."

Zabini, qui avait gardé un air impénétrable tout au long de sa tirade, fit une petite moue appréciative.

"Ok Granger, tes arguments sont pertinents. Ne faisons pas attendre les autres, il est temps de rentrer dans l'arène."

Et Blaise s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret, sans avoir démenti. Les députés commençaient à se diriger vers l'hémicycle en petits groupes agités. Malefoy était au milieu, et semblait observer le chaos avec délectation. Il avait décidément un certain goût pour la désolation.

"Depuis quand tu sais ? s'étonna Laura. J'ai eu des petits doutes sur Malefoy, mais... Seigneur, c'est _eux_... bafouilla Laura.

\- J'ai aucune certitude, mais on va être fixées rapidement."

Laura soupira, et elles s'avancèrent de concert vers leurs sièges respectifs, sans pour autant se mêler à leurs collègues qui les regardaient avec une certaine retenue. D'autres avaient des regards compatissants, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'eux-aussi avaient peut-être reçu des missives agressives de la part de Lupin.

Tout le monde s'assit dans un brouhaha inhabituel, entrecoupé de regards assassins et craintifs.

Le président entra pesamment, d'avance agacé par l'année mouvementée qui s'annonçait. Il ne perdit même pas de temps à faire de discours, et fit signe à son assistant d'apporter l'urne magique. Il était pressé d'en finir, de voir ces bancs se vider, et de rentrer chez lui mettre ses pantoufles.

« Mr le président, j'ai une requête, attaqua Lupin en se levant d'un coup. »

Le silence se fit dans l'amphithéâtre, et Hermione échangea un regard inquiet avec Laura. Un rapide balayage de leurs rangs leur permit de constater qu'une partie d'entre eux semblaient au courant de ce que Lupin allait dire. Et Hermione, fidèle parmi les fidèles, chef de file, n'était pas dans le lot. Elle avait volontairement été laissée dans le noir par ses collègues, et se retrouvait devant le fait accompli. Personne ne l'avait consultée, et c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Face à cet affront, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit.

« Allons bon… marmonna Karacter. Allez-y, Mr Lupin. Nous vous écoutons.

\- J'aimerais qu'en vertu de l'alinéa 3 de l'article 17 du code de la sorcellerie, les signataires de notre charte qui ont dérogé à la règle 36 se signalent immédiatement. »

Lupin avait perdu tout son auditoire, assommé par les textes de loi qu'il avait cités.

Tout l'auditoire, sauf Hermione, qui comprit où il voulait en venir assez rapidement. La règle 36 disait qu'un des signataires de la charte n'avait le droit de s'engager dans un autre mouvement que le mouvement progressiste, sans en avertir 15 jours avant au minimum son dirigeant. En d'autres termes, tout traitre dans leur groupe aurait dû se signaler depuis deux semaines, et visiblement personne ne l'avait fait.

Ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : ou les traitres ne connaissaient pas la charte, ou ils n'existaient tout simplement pas.

Et Hermione se sentit insultée une deuxième fois. ELLE avait rédigé cette charte, presque seule, et Lupin la soupçonnait de s'y soustraire ? Il la prenait pour une incompétente notoire ou pour une personne déloyale. Hermione bouillait intérieurement. Elle sentait ses oreilles rougir. Elle hyperventilait.

Il l'accusait de vouloir le trahir en douce, et de cracher sur sa propre charte. Il l'accusait de préparer sa fuite et de lui mentir en tout connaissance de cause. Et il croyait la coincer maintenant, en l'obligeant à se lever face à tous ces yeux inquisiteurs qui jaugeaient leur groupe avec une certaine stupeur. Lupin était tout simplement en train de lui tendre un piège, à elle, et à tous les autres qui pouvaient avoir l'idée de partir.

Ce groupe était-il une prison ?

Laura la regarda avec inquiétude, et Hermione pinça les lèvres. Dès que cette cérémonie serait achevée, elle ferait un scandale. Et si Lupin ne s'expliquait pas, elle claquerait la porte. Autant dire que ses explications avaient intérêt à être limpides ! Parce qu'elle comptait bien régler ça, et sans délai. La seule différence c'est qu'elle voulait le faire en privé, et pas en se donnant en spectacle dans un lieu de pouvoir qu'ils se devaient de respecter.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre avec violence pour contenir sa rage, qui menaçait de déborder d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, et c'est le goût du sang dans sa bouche qui la ramena à sa réalité.

"Pardonnez-moi de vous dire ça Mr Lupin, mais personne ne vous suit. Qu'attendez-vous de cette assemblée exactement ? reprit Karacter, après avoir consulté son assistant.

\- Il veut que les traitres se lèvent parmi les progressistes, traduisit Hermione d'une voix claire, raide et digne sur son siège."

Aussitôt, tous les yeux se portèrent sur elle. Hermione eut une seconde d'hésitation, et se leva brusquement.

"Si vous ne connaissez pas la charte, sachez qu'elle vous obligeait à vous signaler à Lupin depuis 15 jours. Alors, s'il y a des Non-alignés parmi vous, faites-moi confiance et levez-vous. Vous y êtes légalement obligés. Sinon, vous vous exposez à être radiés et à verser une amende. C'est bien ça, Lupin ? reprit Hermione d'une voix tranchante en foudroyant du regard son leader."

Ne sachant vraiment sur quel pied danser, Remus hocha la tête, perturbé par l'intervention inopinée d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard à transformer un roc en tas de poussière.

"Oui, c'est exact, il confirma, en se détournant d'elle pour se concentrer que Karacter.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas attendre que les noms soient proclamés par la procédure habituelle, au lieu de nous faire perdre du temps ? s'exclama Parkinson en se levant pour lui faire face.

\- Et comment aurait-il pu humilier les membres de son groupe qui ont osé le défier, dans ce cas ? lança une voix non identifiée dans les premiers rangs, soulevant de nombreuses approbations.

\- C'est la loi ! s'écria Dean Thomas en se levant à son tour.

\- Et c'est parce que c'est légal, que c'est bien et qu'il faut le faire ? C'est légal aussi de manger de la citrouille crue, est-ce qu'on le fait pour autant ? hurla une vieille sorcière dans les rangs supérieurs."

De nouveau, ce fut le bazar, et tout le monde se mit à protester. Hermione plaqua une main sur ses yeux, effarée.

"C'est une honte ! Pourquoi pas clouer des gens au pilori, aussi ! Qu'attendez-vous ? Qu'ils se lèvent et qu'on leur jette des projectiles dessus ? On est où ici, au zoo ? s'emporta le frère de Dumbledore, qui siégeait parmi eux environ une fois tous les deux ans, quand il daignait se présenter.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces méthodes ! hurla une députée conservatrice, juste pour le plaisir d'attaquer son adversaire.

\- Liberté de penser ! Liberté de choisir ! brailla un député qui portait des dreadlocks.

\- Arrêtez ça ! Taisez-vous ! s'excitait Karacter en frappant comme un forcené sur sa cloche."

Au milieu de ce vacarme qui ne faisait que s'amplifier, Drago Malefoy se frottait les mains. Tout se déroulait encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. C'était du pain béni pour lui, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Il se retourna pour vérifier que Granger était bien à deux doigts d'entrer en ébullition, et constata avec joie qu'elle était bien au-delà. Elle était debout, les deux mains appuyées à plat sur son bureau, et vociférait sur Dean Thomas. De là où il était assis, il voyait sa poitrine se soulever violemment, et ses mèches de cheveux voler en rythme. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait dans le bruit ambiant, mais nul doute qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place de ce type. A son grand regret, il vit Pods tirer Granger en arrière et le spectacle s'interrompit. Les dés étaient jetés. La rupture était consommée. Et cette fois, ce n'était vraiment pas de son fait.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione, tu pouvais pas savoir que Lupin allait utiliser ta charte de cette façon, dit Laura, estomaquée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Laura... commença Hermione, les yeux écarquillés et les cheveux hirsutes.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en lui prenant la main.

\- Je ne peux pas rester dans ce groupe. Je ne peux plus. C'est impossible."

Laura ne se posa pas plus de questions, et se pencha par dessus sa table pour attraper violemment le bras de Dean Thomas et le tirer en arrière.

"Eh, connard ! On se tire ! Vous venez de perdre deux députées ! hurla-t-elle en le défiant du regard."

Sa phrase devait être une des ces phrases cruciales qui apportent un tournant majeur à une situation. Elle tomba pile dans une accalmie, dans un moment où les conversations houleuses se mettaient en pause en même temps. Et elle résonna dans tout l'hémicycle. Laura, rougissante, se rassit à sa place et quêta l'approbation d'Hermione.

Cette dernière déglutit, étranglée par l'intensité du moment.

C'était en train d'arriver. C'était réel.

Alors elle se leva, et tendit la main en l'air pour demander la parole au président. C'était un peu optimiste de faire un tel geste dans le capharnaüm ambiant, mais l'attention était déjà sur elle, et elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Alors le président, qui semblait au bord de la dépression, lui donna la parole.

"Mr le Président, étant donné les conditions actuelles, j'aimerais demander un report de séance. Je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de le demander puisque je ne suis pas leader de groupe, mais à vrai dire je n'ai pas de groupe du tout, donc on peut considérer que je suis leader de moi-même et étudier ma proposition ?

\- Je vote pour ! s'empressa de dire Parkinson, qui regardait Hermione avec une lueur féroce dans les yeux.

\- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Laura.

\- Mesdames, calmons-nous, comme l'a dit Mrs Granger, elle ne peut pas proposer cette requête, alors... les interrompit Karacter, désespéré.

\- Alors moi, je la dépose. Je suis leader de groupe, j'ai le droit non ? s'exclama Malefoy en se levant avec prestance, regardant tout le monde de haut. Ah oui, flûte. Bonjour, Drago Malefoy, leader des Non-alignés."

Et le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. Tout cela était très surréaliste. Les conservateurs, qui jusqu'alors avaient été épargnés par la bataille, se mirent à rattraper leur retard en s'insultant avec empressement. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que Malefoy les avait trahis, ils savaient qu'il n'était pas le seul, et commençaient à s'accuser entre eux.

Mais Lupin n'était pas en reste, et engueulait tous ses fidèles. Finalement, il avait déclenché tout ça, et provoqué sa propre perte.

Parkinson profita de la confusion générale pour se lever, et se précipiter dans les escaliers en direction d'Hermione et Laura. Elle se pencha avec aisance pour éviter un rouleau de parchemin qui volait en travers de l'allée, et arriva enfin à leur hauteur, essoufflée.

"J'ai trop envie de vous faire un câlin, vous êtes mes héroïnes aujourd'hui ! les félicita la serpentard en les empoignant d'autorité."

Elle cogna les têtes d'Hermione et de Laura dans sa précipitation, mais elles n'osèrent pas protester face à cet élan d'affection. Puis Parkinson redescendit comme elle était venue, laissant les deux filles pantoises. Hermione en profita pour se ré-intéresser à ce qu'il se passait, et remarqua que Blaise et Drago étaient en train d'affronter au moins quinze députés en costume qui agitaient les bras et parlaient tous en même temps. Karacter, lui, ramassait ses affaires et semblait bien décidé à s'en aller. Son assistant était d'ailleurs en train d'afficher "séance suspendue" sur le tableau accroché au mur du fond.

Certains députés, affligés, étaient aussi sur le départ. D'autres attendaient des consignes, mais en vain puisque leurs dirigeants s'écharpaient. C'était la confusion générale.

Le ton continuait à monter entre Drago, Blaise, Pansy, deux autres conservateurs, et un groupe toujours plus important de détracteurs.

"Tu vas pas défendre ton mec ? lui lança Dean Thomas.

\- Tu vas pas fermer ta gueule, sale punaise ? lui répliqua Hermione sans réfléchir. Oh mon dieu, ça fait du bien ! constata-t-elle à voix haute, avant de se reprendre. Je sais que la vie sexuelle imaginaire des autres te permet de supporter le vide de la tienne, mais retiens toi un peu, tu embarrasses tout le monde. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ce que tu as fait, et d'analyser ta responsabilité dans ce naufrage.

\- J'ai plus à écouter tes leçons de morales, t'en as pas marre de fourrer ton nez partout et d'être aussi prétentieuse, sale... commença Dean en se levant, menaçant.

\- Sale quoi ? le coupa Malefoy, qui remontait les escaliers accompagné de sa troupe."

Dean Thomas se tourna vers lui, surpris. Malefoy n'avait pas l'air particulièrement agressif, mais tout le monde savait qu'un serpent allongé n'est pas nécessairement en train de faire la sieste. Il peut attaquer en un dixième de seconde, sans prévenir.

"Ah tiens, en plus il la défend... Vous comptez officialiser ça aussi, bientôt ?"

Malefoy s'avança d'un pas, toisant Thomas de toute sa hauteur. Son regard était tellement glaçant qu'il aurait transformé un incendie en iceberg, et Thomas accusa le coup.

"Précise ta pensée, Thomas. Si tu arrives à formuler une phrase intelligible avec tes faibles moyens lexicaux, évidemment.

\- Tu te crois encore à Poudlard, Malefoy ?

\- Si c'était le cas, tu serais déjà en train de pleurnicher dans ton dortoir.

\- Bon, ça suffit, intervint Hermione, qui était la seule à reprendre ses esprits au milieu de ce combat de coqs."

Elle s'intercala entre les deux hommes, et tourna le dos à Dean Thomas. Elle essayait de capter le regard de Malefoy, mais comme il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, ses yeux passaient au-dessus de son crâne. A moins de sautiller comme un personnage de dessins animés, elle ne voyait pas trop comment attirer son attention. Alors, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et entreprit de le pousser doucement en arrière. Evidemment, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, mais ce geste eu au moins l'avantage de permettre à la griffondor que Malefoy avait des pectoraux bien développés pour un sang pur feignant, qui passait son temps à se faire servir par ses elfes et à se faire conduire partout par son chauffeur.

"Je ne prends pas Granger au sérieux parce que je couche avec elle, Thomas, cracha Malefoy sans baisser les yeux sur elle. Je la prends au sérieux parce que c'est une femme brillante et honnête qui travaille d'arrache-pied pour améliorer notre monde. C'est un élément précieux. Et vous auriez dû le comprendre et la traiter avec le respect qui lui est dû. Maintenant si tu préfères penser qu'on cache une incroyable liaison sulfureuse, libre à toi de poursuivre dans cette voie de la bêtise. Tu y excelles."

Hermione, qui avait toujours les mains plaquées sur son torse et n'osait plus amorcer le moindre mouvement - même celui de respirer - n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle entendait. D'ailleurs, personne n'en revenait. Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux, et tous les députés regardaient Malefoy avec curiosité pour les uns, suspicion pour les autres. Hermione sentait la poitrine du jeune homme se soulever rapidement, signe que sa fureur était pour l'instant contenue, mais menaçait d'exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant, sa voix avait été claire et tranchante, il n'avait pas montré d'autres signes d'agacement. Tout était intériorisé.

Finalement, il baissa les yeux sur elle. Il n'avait l'air ni moqueur ni fier de lui, juste _inquiet_. Hermione fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe, puis elle réalisa que s'il était inquiet, c'est parce qu'il craignait sa réaction à elle.

Il avait peur qu'elle ne croit pas à sa sincérité, comme une bonne partie de l'hémicycle. Alors, si c'était une manipulation pour se la mettre dans la poche comme tous semblaient le penser, elle était très bien menée, et Hermione sentait qu'elle avait envie de le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était à tort ou à raison, mais elle avait cru à sa démonstration de respect. Après tout, il avait mûri depuis l'épisode du coup de poing en troisième année.

Alors, elle lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement, et le poussa doucement en arrière pour l'éloigner de Thomas, qui trépignait sans répondre. Curieusement, il se laissa faire cette fois, et recula d'un pas. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et Hermione pu constater qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en découdre. La jeune femme laissa donc ses mains retomber le long de son corps, et leur petit interlude complice s'arrêta là.

"Bon, on arrête le mélodrame, les coupa Pansy. Thomas, à la niche. Drago, tu te calmes. Les meufs, on va au bar."

La vie était très simple avec Pansy Parkinson. Chaque chose à sa place. Mais pour Hermione, cette journée était un cataclysme, et il allait être difficile pour elle d'envisager un avenir serein. Dans quel merdier s'était elle embourbée ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, les évènements s'accélèrent et Hermione vient de prendre une décision capitale sur un coup de tête.**

 **Comment vous imaginez la suite ? Est-ce qu'elle va revenir en arrière, rejoindre Drago, trouver une troisième voie ? J'aimerais aussi avoir votre avis sur les personnages de Daphné et d'Astoria, ainsi que de Laura. Et puis, que pensez-vous du geste de Lupin et de son comportement depuis le début de cette histoire ?**

 **Merci encore à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis, j'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne (sans quoi n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre, je l'aurai mérité). A bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 5 - Tractations

**Suite au chaos général du dernier chapitre, il est maintenant temps d'affronter les conséquences plus ou moins dramatiques de la soirée à l'assemblée. Je sais que vous avez hâte de savoir si Drago a bien réussi à tout faire exploser autour de lui, alors c'est parti. Bonne lecture !**

 **(Et sorry pour cet immense retard, les partiels et les fêtes de fin d'année ont eu raison de moi)**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

Hermione Granger était plongée dans un état de perplexité tel qu'elle se tenait debout devant son miroir en pied depuis près de 10 minutes, sans amorcer le moindre mouvement. Elle avait passé la nuit à tourner en rond, alternant crises de larmes hystériques, agitation, énervement, et était allée jusqu'à mettre un coup de pied rageur dans son canapé. C'était là le geste le plus violent qu'elle puisse faire hors période de guerre ou de fin du monde.

Fort heureusement, ses connaissances en médicomagie, apprises sur le tas pendant la guerre, lui permirent de réparer facilement son orteil fracturé. Avoir très mal lui avait fait du bien pendant quelques secondes, au moins toute son énergie et sa frustration avaient été canalisées un instant et dirigées sur quelque chose qu'elle maitrisait : son orteil.

Il était 9h du matin et Hermione se fixait méchamment du regard, jugeant l'abominable personne qu'elle était. Elle était députée, bon sang ! Comment avait-elle pu laisser la situation lui échapper ainsi ? Elle avait tout simplement envoyé valser sa carrière politique et toutes ses relations professionnelles en une fraction de seconde. Elle avait tout saboté. Sur un coup de tête stupide. Parce que sa colère l'avait aveuglée un instant et que son jugement avait été obscurci par quelques agitateurs à l'assemblée.

Elle avait envie de se gifler, de pleurer, de mourir.

De se briser d'autres orteils pour penser à autre chose qu'au sombre avenir qui l'attendait.

« Je ne fais plus partie du groupe progressiste, dit la jeune femme à voix haute pour essayer t'intégrer cette idée abominable. »

Aussitôt, elle se plaqua une main horrifiée sur la bouche. Ces mots avaient une sonorité insoutenable. Ses alliés de cinq ans. Ses amis. Remus, aux côtés de qui elle avait combattu. Son pouvoir, toutes les lois en cours d'élaboration, leurs combats communs. Partis en fumée. En fumée !

Elle n'était pas carriériste, mais restait une personne ambitieuse et surtout, fidèle. Et ça, ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce n'était absolument pas elle.

De nouveau, Hermione vit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, et ne put retenir un sanglot violent. Qui en entraîna un autre. Puis un autre. Et bientôt, elle fut secouée de spasmes, les joues inondées et des plaques rouges sur le visage. Elle tirait une certaine satisfaction à s'observer en train de pleurer, puisqu'elle estimait mériter cette punition. Et, moins avouable, elle pouvait s'enfoncer avec délectation dans l'auto-apitoiement.

Le naufrage d'Hermione menaçait d'atteindre des sommets inavouables, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte.

Qui osait interrompre ainsi ses lamentations ?

Elle essuya à la va-vite ses larmes, attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée, bien décidée à envoyer balader l'intrus. Elle ouvrit donc la porte avec un air revêche, qui se transforma bien vite en expression de surprise.

« Parkinson ?! hoqueta Hermione, figée.

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que je sonne, mais tes gémissements couvraient le bruit de la clochette. Quelqu'un est mort ? l'interrogea Pansy, un peu sur la retenue. »

Elle portait un manteau en fourrure rouge et un pantalon en cuir, rehaussé par une paire d'escarpins vertigineux. Ce qui contrastait d'autant plus avec la tenue d'Hermione, qui avait opté pour un pull informe et un short de pyjama délavé par le temps. Une de ces deux femmes traversait une crise existentielle, et c'était assez facile de deviner laquelle.

« Granger ? insista Parkinson en fronçant le nez.

\- Je... euh... mais qui t'a donné mon adresse ? marmonna Hermione, qui ne savait pas comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

\- Je sais être très persuasive. Potter n'a pas eu le choix.

\- Harry a... mais... bafouilla la Gryffondor. »

Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et poussa Hermione pour pouvoir entrer dans son appartement. Puisqu'elle ne l'y invitait pas, elle le faisait elle-même. Elle posa son sac sur une table, et se retourna pour dévisager la députée que tout le monde s'arrachait. Et à cette seconde, elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi.

« Granger... J'espère que quelqu'un est mort, sinon tu n'as aucune excuse pour être dans cet état ! Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais _un peu_ trop ? »

Hermione soupira avec fatalisme, et referma la porte. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop abattue pour se défendre face à cette envahisseuse. Elle n'avait même plus goût à la joute verbale. Elle se laissa donc tomber sur une chaise, et croqua négligemment dans un biscuit. Parkinson finirait bien par se lasser, et partir. Elle mastiqua donc avec application, sans se donner la peine de répondre.

« Arrête de manger ces trucs, enfin ! s'agaça Pansy, en levant les bras au ciel. »

Elle était venue mener une opération séduction de grande envergure pour rallier Granger à leur cause, elle voilà que la super-héroïne leur claquait entre les doigts. Au plus mauvais moment.

« Tu fais une dépression nerveuse, ou un truc comme ça ? se radoucit Parkinson, voyant que la méthode forte n'avait aucun effet. »

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation, et reprit sa mastication. Elle sentait bien que sa visiteuse était en train de perdre patience, et tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas du tout son point fort.

Mais contre toute attente, Pansy se résolut à s'asseoir en face d'elle et attrapa un biscuit. Elle l'étudia avec un air dédaigneux, mais croqua dedans du bout des incisives. Cette situation étrange eut le mérite de tirer Hermione de sa torpeur une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut de courte durée. À peine une brève lueur dans ses yeux.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec toi Granger, mais tu dois te ressaisir. La cérémonie est reportée à demain, mais c'est le bordel intégral là-dehors ! Est-ce que tu as au moins une petite idée de ce que tu vas faire ? »

Cette fois, Hermione foudroya du regard Parkinson. Comment osait-elle se pointer chez elle sans y avoir été invitée et lui imposer une telle pression ? Comment pouvaient ils tous penser, encore et encore, qu'elle avait toujours une solution à tout ? Qu'elle était prête en toute circonstance à affronter n'importe quelle situation périlleuse et à garder un mental d'acier ? Elle n'était pas un robot !

« Le problème, Parkinson, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour réparer cette énorme, gigantesque, colossale erreur, lâcha Hermione. »

Pansy en échappa son biscuit, estomaquée.

Alors, c'était ça le problème. Granger était en train de paniquer, et regrettait sa prise de position. C'était un scénario qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé. Tout avait paru si naturel ! Elle n'avait fait que réagir aux événements de la façon la plus normale et compréhensible possible.

« Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes d'avoir envoyé promener tous ces abrutis à l'ego surdimensionné qui ne te prenaient pas suffisamment au sérieux ! Granger, pas toi ! T'as vu ce qu'ils ont fait ? Tu mérites mieux que ça ! s'offusqua Parkinson, qui se retenait de ne pas réduire son gâteau en miettes. »

Hermione la regarda sans répondre, placide.

« Je mérite quoi ? De me rallier à un autre ego surdimensionné en la personne de Malefoy, c'est ça ? Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles, maintenant. »

Parkinson accusa le coup, et des miettes s'échappèrent de son poing serré. Elle ne pouvait pas repartir bredouille comme ça. Alors elle ravala sa fureur et le léger malaise que la répartie de Granger venait de causer dans ses propres certitudes. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que Drago était un despote narcissique. Seulement, il avait promis, ils avaient un plan, et c'était son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Granger ruiner tous leurs efforts.

« C'est vrai, je suis venue te convaincre de nous rejoindre, concéda t-elle. Mais pas pour repartir sur les mêmes bases avec d'autres personnes ! On ne reproduira pas cette hiérarchie écrasante. Tu seras libre de tes opinions, Drago s'est engagé à ne pas se laisser aller à ses penchants tyranniques et je peux t'assurer que j'y veillerai. Tu crois que je serais partie de mon propre groupe pour lui, si je n'avais pas eu la certitude de pouvoir faire bouger enfin les choses, à ma manière, en étant épaulée et écoutée ? répliqua la serpentard, qui agitait beaucoup les mains pour donner vie à ses propos. On ne veut pas devenir un de ces partis qui imposent une même voix à tous ses membres. On veut faire autrement ! Et je suis sure que toi aussi, tu aimerais que la politique ne soit pas qu'une lutte de pouvoir qui nous éloigne de ce qui importe vraiment. En plus, les membres de ton groupe, laisse-moi rire... La moitié d'entre eux sont séniles, et dans ceux qui restent, bonjour... Brown est insipide, Thomas est fou, Joubert est incapable d'aligner trois mots sans faire un AVC... Ce ne sont pas tes amis, et je suis sûre que tu as plus de points communs avec nous qu'avec eux. On a la même vision des choses Granger. On est jeunes, c'est notre monde, c'est notre avenir et on est intelligents, au moins autant qu' _eux_. On se doit d'au moins essayer. De prendre le risque ! C'est plutôt votre trucs, à vous les chatons. Lance-toi Granger ! »

Parkinson s'arrêta, un peu essoufflée mais satisfaite de sa tirade. Elle-même aurait été convaincue par ces arguments pertinents et brillants, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Drago allait être fier d'elle.

Mais Hermione était dure en affaires, et ne se laissait pas facilement persuader.

De toute façon, elle n'était pas prête à prendre la moindre décision. Le brouillard qui noyait son cerveau était épais. Elle bâtit des cils, et se massa les tempes. Pansy était forte, très forte. Elle avait instillé le doute dans son esprit déjà complètement embrouillé. A ce stade, Hermione ne savait même plus vraiment qui elle était.

Une progressiste ? Est-ce que le groupe méritait ne serait-ce que de porte ce nom, après tout ça ? Où était le progrès dans la haine qu'ils attisaient dans la population, et jusqu'à l'assemblée ? Dans la manière qu'avait Lupin de gérer ses troupes, en envoyant des lettres odieuses ? Dans cette humiliation publique qu'ils avaient orchestrée ?

Alors, qu'était-elle exactement ? Hermione se mordit violemment la lèvre, sous le regard inquiet de Parkinson qui observait les rouages du cerveau de la Gryffondor turbiner à toute vitesse, sans ne produire aucun résultat probant.

« Parkinson... je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre. C'est trop confus, avoua Hermione en s'autorisant une moue désolée.

\- Je comprends, dit Pansy à leur grande surprise à toutes les deux. Écoute, prends le temps de réfléchir. Il te reste 24h... Je veux juste que tu saches qu'on t'offre une porte de sortie, et c'est une très grande et chouette porte. Penses-y."

Hermione hocha la tête, et raccompagna Pansy jusqu'à la porte. Comme elle ne savait pas très bien comment la saluer, et qu'elle avait assisté à son désespoir en se montrant compatissante... elle la serra dans ses bras rapidement, et la relâcha avant que Pansy n'ait eu le temps d'éprouver de malaise. Puis elle referma la porte, laissant une Serpentard totalement étourdie sur le seuil. D'une part, elle était outrée de s'être montrée si patiente et agréable, puisque c'était contre sa nature profonde. Elle ne s'expliquait pas cette attitude de fragile sympathique. D'autre part, Granger lui avait fait un câlin. Un _câlin_. Ces Griffondors étaient écœurants.

.

Hermione se força à avaler une salade en début d'après-midi, au moins pour ne pas ajouter un évanouissement à la liste de ses malheurs. Harry était passé avec Daphné, et ils avaient essayé d'atténuer l'ampleur de sa démission du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Après tout, elle était Hermione Granger, et sa voix portait qu'elle fasse partie d'un groupe ou non. Daphné, qui avait probablement des informations par Zabini même si elle refusait de le reconnaître, semblait trouver que c'était une excellente idée de rejoindre les Non-alignés. Plus dubitatif, Harry s'interrogeait surtout sur l'attitude détestable de Rémus. Ron était passé lui aussi, envoyé par Astoria qui "tenait le fort" comme elle disait ; la jeune femme répondait aux courriers et colmatait les brèches du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Hermione se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir abandonnée comme ça, mais en l'état, elle n'était utile pour personne. A commencer par elle-même.

"Merlin, Hermy... ces gens ils te méritent pas ! T'as qu'à faire ton propre groupe, comme quand t'as créé la S.A.L.E... Sauf que cette fois, ça marchera. Je veux dire, des gens vont s'inscrire quoi, et... Mais non, pleure pas ! Olala, pardon..."

Autant dire que Ron ne s'était pas montré d'une grande utilité non plus.

Ensuite, Ginny et Luna étaient venues lui apporter un pot de glace et une bouteille de vin, qu'elles avaient placée au frigo dans l'idée de revenir la boire le soir même, quand l'heure serait jugée décente. Elles avaient bien failli entamer la bouteille malgré tout lorsqu'elles avaient répété à Hermione que ses anciens alliés la traînaient dans la boue dans la presse, et qu'elles avaient vue la jeune femme à deux doigts de réduire en miettes son mobilier. Mais Hermione s'était contenue.

Au milieu de tout ça, et malgré l'infinie reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait pour ses amis... Hermione ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle se contentait de donner le change et d'essayer de les rassurer, même si aucun d'eux n'était vraiment dupe. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle cachait les tourments qui l'agitaient réellement. Parce que ce qui était sûr, c'est que la situation ne se débloquait toujours pas. Elle ne voulait même pas lire la presse, ou voir ce qui se disait sur les réseaux sociaux sorciers. Elle avait jeté les courriers de Lupin, qui arrivaient à intervalles réguliers avec un hibou de plus en plus agressif. Elle avait renvoyé la beuglante de Thomas sans même l'ouvrir.

Elle n'avait ouvert que la lettre d'Abelforth Dumbledore, qui n'avait rédigé qu'une seule phrase : « ces gens n'ont de progressiste que le nom, je quitte le groupe et _j'irai où tu iras_ (comme dit cette moldue québécoise) »

Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer malgré son état.

Puis elle avait poursuivi sa politique de l'autruche.

Vers 15h, devant une tasse de thé, elle fit un progrès capital. Cela lui sauta au yeux comme une évidence, aussi clairement que le miroir du Riséd l'aurait fait. Elle le pouvait pas se renier, se trahir, abandonner sa fierté et ses idéaux. Elle en mourrait. La conséquence directe de ça... C'est qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas revenir dans le groupe dirigé par Lupin. Ce serait ça, son humiliation publique : revenir en rampant demander à des gens de l'accepter dans leurs rangs. Ravaler sa rancœur. Oublier le fossé qui s'était creusé insidieusement jusqu'à devenir un énorme canyon. Non, Hermione ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Et elle repensa à Albelforth, et à Céline. _Qu'importe la place et qu'importe l'endroit_ , elle ferait son travail de députée. Elle n'abandonnerait pas.

C'est ce moment là que choisit le patronus de Lupin pour pénétrer bruyamment dans son appartement.

« Tu me déçois profondément. J'exige des excuses publiques pour ce que tu as fait à l'assemblée, tu as jusqu'à ce soir. Passé ce délai, tu seras virée. »

Paradoxalement, Lupin simplifiait sa décision. Hermione redressa le menton face au patronus, et lui lança un doigt d'honneur. Ça ne servait strictement à rien, mais ça avait au moins le mérite de la soulager. Tout à coup revigorée, elle fonça sous la douche, enfila son tailleur le plus strict, se coiffa soigneusement, et empoigna son sac. Puisqu'elle devait affronter cette situation au lieu de la fuir, autant mettre tous les atouts de son côté.

Elle transplanna donc à son QG, où elle retrouva une Astoria surmenée. Assise à son bureau, elle disparaissait derrière une montagne de missives, de documents, et même de colis. Elle écrivait à une vitesse effrénée sur un parchemin, tout en parlant au téléphone, et repoussait de son pied un hibou qui essayait de lui picorer le mollet. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que la star du jour était enfin sortie de sa dépression - et de sa caverne, elle raccrocha abruptement et se leva d'un bond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Hermione ? demanda directement son assistante, clairement alarmée par cette situation. J'ai passé la journée à dire à tout le monde que tu refusais de répondre aux sollicitations pour le moment, et que tu reviendrais vers eux... Je me suis faite insulter, Hermione. Ils sont devenus fous. Tu as lu les journaux ? Des députés conservateurs se sont battus dans un pub... Des militants progressistes ont foncé sur des journalistes en voiture, mais les ont loupé de peu. Apparemment, ils n'avaient jamais conduit de véhicule moldu, alors ils ont prétendu ne pas avoir fait exprès... Lupin t'a envoyé cinq lettres ! Karacter a menacé de démissionner en direct à la télévision... Et Laura est passée, elle t'a laissé une note... Ah, tant que j'y pense, Parkinson t'a envoyé une boîte de Xanax et des biscuits au chocolat, je n'ai pas trop compris le message."

Hermione hocha la tête, engrangeant la masse d'informations qui lui parvenaient. Elle s'était terrée trop longtemps, il était temps de reprendre en main cette situation cauchemardesque.

"On doit établir un plan de bataille. Lupin se croit en guerre, je vais lui en donner. Mais d'abord, je vais officiellement démissionner. Donne-moi ma plume. »

.

La nuit était tombée sur Londres depuis un long moment, et Hermione et Astoria planchaient toujours sur leur plan de bataille. Elles avaient ensorcelé un immense tableau noir, sur lequel elles faisaient apparaitre des arguments pour chaque possibilité.

Possibilité un : revenir chez les progressistes. Autant dire que les arguments en faveur de cette hypothèse étaient minces. A tel point qu'Hermione avait noté "excellente machine à café" et "les photocopies sont remboursées" dans la liste, preuve qu'elle ne voyait que d'infimes avantages à renier ses principes.

Possibilité deux : créer son propre groupe. L'obstacle principal ici était qu'il fallait demander une procédure spéciale, puisque les noms de groupe avaient déjà été déposés, et le délai dépassé. Et puis, il lui fallait trouver neuf partenaires pendant la nuit, ce qui pouvait poser problème même à quelqu'un de très motivé comme Hermione Granger.

Possibilité trois : rejoindre les conservateurs. Astoria avait simplement écrit trois lettres, résumant l'absurdité de cette idée. "LOL".

Possibilité quatre : accepter la proposition de Parkinson et convoler gaiement avec Malefoy et sa clique. Malheureusement, au grand dam d'Hermione, le nombre d'arguments en faveur de cette idée s'accumulait, les petits tirets s'empilaient sur la liste, menaçant de déborder du tableau. Le constat était terrible. Sa meilleure option, à l'heure actuelle, était de demander l'asile politique à son meilleur ennemi.

"Ajoutons que Malefoy est doté d'un charisme indubitable et d'une grande force de persuasion, il aura du poids à l'assemblée, lança Astoria.

\- Tu veux aussi que je note "ma secrétaire fantasme secrètement sur Malefoy" dans la liste des pour ? grogna Hermione. Je crois qu'on a suffisamment d'éléments. Ça sert à rien de continuer à faire l'éloge des Non-alignés."

Astoria se lança dans un vif applaudissement, avant de s'interrompre face au regard sombre de sa patronne. Elle devait calmer son enthousiasme, il était trop tôt pour qu'Hermione accepte de changer de camps dans la joie. Pour elle, c'était différent. Elle avait toujours trouvé les collègues d'Hermione fades, médiocres, peu aventureux. Clairement pas à la hauteur des ambitions et du talent de sa patronne, qui devait constamment se battre contre eux pour faire bouger quoi que ce soit. Hermione semblait accepter l'idée que cela faisait partie du jeu, mais pas Astoria, qui détestait perdre du temps. Alors, même si elle doutait des capacités des non-alignés à s'imposer et à être pris aux sérieux, elle préférait intégrer leur groupe. Au moins, ils osaient. Et Astoria savait qu'à un certain point, Hermione s'en apercevrait.

"Alors, ta décision est prise ? Tu vas l'annoncer toi-même, ou demander à Malefoy de le faire ?"

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, effarée. Demander un service à Malefoy, qui impliquait pour lui une parade devant les caméras ? Double peine pour elle.

"Certainement pas, je vais l'annoncer moi-même ! Mes électeurs ont besoin de comprendre pourquoi je pars, et que je n'ai pas changé pour autant. Et puis, surtout, je veux rester indépendante. Hors de question que Malefoy laisse penser qu'il m'a emprisonnée dans son truc comme un trophée. Non, je vais préparer un discours, et demander aux gens de me faire confiance, débita la jeune femme en fouillant le capharnaüm du bureau pour mettre la main sur une plume.

\- J'invite les journalistes pour demain, alors ? suggéra Astoria, un petit sourire en coin, ravie de la tournure des évènements.

\- Oui, on les préviendra à la première heure demain matin, confirma Hermione, qui préparait déjà mentalement son discours."

Un bruit sec contre la porte les stoppa net, et le juron qui suivit leur fit froncer les sourcils. Quelqu'un venait de se cogner contre la porte du QG.

"Ça doit être Ron, gloussa Astoria en levant les yeux au ciel, habituée aux maladresses de son petit ami."

Elle s'avança donc vers la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, et ne put masquer un mouvement de recul en l'ouvrant.

"Bonsoir, Mesdames, lança Drago Malefoy en entrant prestement dans la pièce sans attendre d'y avoir été invité."

Il retira sa cape d'un mouvement sec du bras, la balança sur le dossier d'une chaise, et redressa le menton d'un air un peu sauvage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et faisaient apparaitre une petite ride sur son front. Une de ses veines palpitait sur sa tempe, la même que lorsque Dean Thomas l'avait affronté dans l'hémicycle. Hermione en déduisit qu'il devait être particulièrement tendu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu des circonstances. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua que ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées, et que ses narines palpitaient un peu quand il inspirait.

Astoria, qui attendait que les deux aient fini de s'observer pour amorcer le moindre mouvement, finit par abdiquer au bout de deux longues minutes et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. L'air était devenu électrique, la tension était palpable. Ils campaient sur leurs pieds et se dévisageaient, elle d'un air curieux, lui d'un air impatient.

"Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement., finit par lâcher Malefoy. Qui faut-il culbuter ici pour avoir une verre de whisky ?

\- Tu as failli tomber, en arrivant ? répondit Hermione d'un ton neutre, en lui remplissant un verre d'eau."

Malefoy accusa la coup, dévasté d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de maladresse par Granger, qui était certes très agaçante mais restait une héroïne de guerre dont l'agilité n'était plus à prouver.

"Cette maudite cape est trop longue, j'ai trébuché, marmonna-t-il en s'emparant du verre qu'elle lui tendait."

Il fronça le nez en étudiant son contenu, mais décida de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Il était là en opération séduction, puisque Pansy avait lamentablement échoué le matin même. Alors il bomba le torse pour faire oublier son accident de cape, et planta ses yeux gris dans les prunelles noisette de sa collègue.

"Nous devons parler de... commença-t-il avant de se taire brusquement."

Il haussa un sourcil étonné, et un des coins de sa bouche se releva dans un rictus goguenard.

"Tiens, finalement je n'aurais pas besoin de déployer mes talents de persuasion, ta décision semble être déjà prise..."

Hermione se glaça en comprenant de quoi il parlait, et ne put que regarder Astoria foncer sur le tableau noir pour le recouvrir d'un rideau. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait.

"Je n'ai eu le temps que de lire que nous étions un groupe jeune, et que j'étais charismatique, regretta Malefoy, qui s'amusait beaucoup."

De plus en plus, à vrai dire. A mesure qu'Hermione se décomposait et rougissait de gêne et d'agacement, il sentait se déployer en lui toute son assurance. Elle considérait très sérieusement de les rejoindre, la partie était gagnée, et il n'avait donc pas à s'abaisser pour la persuader. Il détestait faire des courbettes et montrer aux autres qu'il avait besoin d'eux, alors vraiment, ce tableau tombait à pic.

Malefoy redressa fièrement le menton et tira sur son nœud de cravate pour le détendre un peu. Extatique. Voilà, il était extatique et extrêmement satisfait.

"C'était les seules choses positives à ton sujet, tu as eu beaucoup de chance de les lire parmi tous les inconvénients que nous avons listés, persiffla Hermione.

\- Allons Granger, j'ai menti, tu t'en doutes. J'ai eu le temps de lire beaucoup plus de choses, répliqua Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil."

Embarrassée, Hermione commença à s'empourprer et se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

"Très bien, ça suffit ! le coupa-t-elle. J'accepte. Mais j'ai des conditions."

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, et retira ses gants avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il avait bien conscience d'avoir repris le dessus, et tirait un malin plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs de la jeune femme. Qui tapait du pied par terre.

"Je t'écoute, Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, une carte de bibliothèque version gold ? Une équipe de subalternes pour écrire tes projets de lois ? Des fonds pour te lancer dans la charité ?

\- Rien de tout ça, Malefoy ! le coupa Hermione en levant une main en l'air."

Drago réalisa avec stupeur qu'à cet instant, elle ressemblait férocement à Minerva McGonagall, et c'était assez intimidant.

"Je veux être sûre de garder ma liberté d'action, même dans votre groupe. Je ne veux pas me plier à nouveau à des ordres stupides et défendre des choses en lesquelles je ne crois pas. Et par-dessus tout, je ne veux pas t'obéir à toi, je ne serai jamais à ta botte Malefoy."

Hermione lui lança une œillade farouche, et attendit d'être renvoyée dans les cordes. Mais le blond la fixait, ses gants à la main, et après un silence interminable, finit par hausser les épaules.

"Comme tous les membres de ce groupe, Granger, tu es là de ton plein gré, et tu es libre de tes actes. Bien sûr, il y aura des limites à ne pas franchir. Pour que chacun comprenne bien quelle est sa place, on rédigera une charte tous ensemble au plus vite, et chacun la signera. Est-ce que ça te convient ?"

A la mention du mot "charte", Astoria comprit que Malefoy avait définitivement remporté la partie. Sa patronne avait besoin d'un cadre, de règles, et il les lui servait sur un plateau. Avec un hochement de tête appréciateur, Astoria reconnut que ce fourbe de Drago Malefoy avait bien préparé son coup.

"Sur le principe, oui, ça me convient, répondit Hermione. Mais qui est dans ce groupe, exactement ? Hors de question que je m'associe avec n'importe qui.

\- Tu veux dire, comme avec un fils de mangemort ? marmonna Malefoy."

Face à l'air ahuri de sa nouvelle collègue, qui ne comprenait définitivement pas son humour décalé, il se racla la gorge et reprit :

"Je te communiquerai la liste des membres dans la matinée, il va s'en dire qu'elle est confidentielle jusqu'à la cérémonie. Tu n'auras qu'à venir la chercher au siège, comme ça tu pourras prendre possession de ton nouveau bureau.

\- Mon nouveau bureau ? sursauta Hermione avant de déglutir avec difficulté.

\- Je t'ai connue plus vive d'esprit que ça, Granger. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que les Non-alignés allaient se contenter de pourrir dans les locaux insalubres disséminés un peu partout à travers la ville ! expliqua Malefoy en fronçant le nez d'un ai très aristocrate. J'ai acheté un penthouse. On sera tous au même endroit, ça nous facilitera le travail.

\- Un _penthouse_ ? grimaça Hermione en cherchant le soutient d'Astoria du regard.

\- Mille mètre carrés de bureaux, avec un espace commun pour qu'on puisse échanger. Il y aura de la place pour tes bibliothèques, ne fais pas cette tête d'hippogriffe. Le penthouse est entre le Ministère de la magie et l'Assemblée, c'est idéal. Rien de trop clinquant, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Clinquant... Mais... bafouilla Hermione, qui avait l'impression de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans un marécage poisseux au fur et à mesure que Malefoy déblatérait avec son air si fier de lui.

\- Tu vas arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis, ou c'est une sorte de jeu que pratiquent les Gryffondors entre eux ? Si c'est le cas, il fallait me briefer, je ne suis pas contre un peu de distraction.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de travailler dans un penthouse luxueux dans les beaux quartiers quand on est des représentants du peuple sorcier ?

\- Peuple sorcier, répéta Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Non mais je suis sérieuse, là. Pourquoi t'as pas acheté un manoir, tant qu'à faire ?

\- Manoir, répéta Malefoy, imperturbable.

\- Astoria, fais quelque chose, sinon tu vas devoir m'aider à faire disparaitre un cadavre dans les minutes qui viennent.

\- Cadavre, gloussa Malefoy."

Hermione serra les poings, bien consciente qu'il était en train de fuir la discussion en essayant de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pour s'en apercevoir ; il se retenait visiblement à grand peine de rire, un sourcil relevé en arc au-dessus de son œil de glace.

"Très bien, continue à éviter le sujet. Ça m'est égal. Je reste ici, décréta la jeune femme en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Oh ça, certainement pas, la contredit Malefoy en dégainant sa baguette."

Il fit apparaitre des cartons devant lui, et agita sa baguette dans tous les sens pour y faire entrer tout un tas d'objets hétéroclites. Effarée, Hermione vit passer sous ses yeux des piles de dossiers, des plantes, son fauteuil préféré et même ses tenues de rechange, qui venaient se ranger en sifflant dans les cartons. Malefoy était littéralement en train de vider son bureau, faisant tournoyer sa baguette dans toutes les directions.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ! s'interposa Hermione en essayant d'attraper au vol quelques-un de ses livres.

\- Je te fais gagner du temps, expliqua Malefoy comme s'il énonçait une évidence. C'est non négociable Granger, tous les Non-alignés viennent.

\- Astoria, fais quelque chose ! la supplia Hermione en sautillant, bras écartés, pour tenter d'atteindre son diplôme d'Oxford qui lévitait au dessus de sa tête.

\- Bof, c'est plutôt sympa de sa part de nous aider à ranger... Pourquoi on irait pas dans des locaux plus spacieux, avec tes nouveaux collègues ? Ce serait plus sympa, argumenta Astoria en aidant Malefoy à refermer les cartons à coup de ruban adhésif.

\- Mais arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! hurla Hermione en sortant sa baguette à son tour."

Elle menaça immédiatement Malefoy avec, qui abaissa son bras d'un air irrité. Le manège des objets s'arrêta aussi sec, et ils restèrent suspendus en l'air, flottant dans l'attente d'un ordre.

"Tu joues déjà les tyrans, alors que je n'ai pas officiellement rejoint ce groupe ! protesta Hermione, écarlate.

\- C'est une condition non négociable, je te l'ai dit Granger, expliqua calmement Malefoy. Je veux faire de la politique autrement, je veux qu'on collabore au quotidien tous ensemble, et qu'on s'entraide. On est une équipe, une vraie. Et pour ça on a besoin d'être sous le même toit pour travailler. Comment veux-tu qu'on établisse des stratégies ensemble et qu'on prépare des lois si on ne se côtoie pas ?"

Hermione abaissa sa baguette, songeuse. Aussi difficile que ce soit pour elle de l'admettre, il marquait un point. C'est précisément ce qui avait conduit les Progressistes à leur perte : ils avaient passé leurs temps à avancer chacun de leur côté, à s'éviter, à fomenter des coups les uns contre les autres. Leur groupe s'était disloqué devant les ambitions individuelles.

La jeune femme jaugea le Serpentard dressé en face d'elle, au milieu d'un océan de cartons. Elle haïssait qu'on prenne des décisions qui la concernaient à sa place. Même quand elles étaient bonnes.

"Je veux un bureau qui ferme à clef. Je veux pouvoir entrer et sortir quand bon me semble pour aller où je veux, sans avoir à en avertir qui que ce soit. Je veux que mon courrier arrive sur mon bureau sans que personne d'autre n'y touche. Je veux pouvoir recevoir qui je veux sans demander d'autorisation, énuméra Hermione.

\- Ok, répondit simplement Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel."

Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle fasse un tel mélodrame pour rejoindre son merveilleux penthouse qui, en plus d'être incroyablement beau et décoré avec goût, possédait une vue à couper le souffle sur la Tamise, un réseau de cheminées sécurisé, un concierge, et un accès au toit qui leur permettrait de transplanner. Tout ça parce que madame faisait semblant d'être pauvre, pour paraitre proche de son foutu peuple sorcier. Quelle hypocrisie. Drago se promit de lui pointer du doigt cette incohérence dès qu'elle se serait calmée.

"Bien, finissons ces cartons, conclut Hermione en commençant elle aussi à faire voler ses précieux livres à travers la pièce."

* * *

 **C'est sur cette scène digne de Merlin l'enchanteur que s'achève ce chapitre ! Bon, j'espère quand même que vous visualisez un député Drago un peu plus sexy que Merlin.**

 **Que pensez-vous de la décision d'Hermione de rejoindre les Non-alignés ? Est-ce que notre petite Pansy a bien fait son travail de persuasion ? Et comment vous imaginez les futurs bureaux du groupe ?**

 **Merci encore à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, je réponds à celles du chapitre précédent au plus vite. Comme j'étais très en retard sur la publication, j'ai préféré poster en priorité.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Retournement de robe

_Chapter 6_

" _Retournement de robe chez les députés_

 _C'est avec une certaine stupeur que nous avons appris ce matin, de source anonyme, que la députée Granger a bel et bien quitté le groupe progressiste mené par Remus Lupin. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. Comme le prétendaient de nombreuses rumeurs ces derniers jours, c'est bien avec les Non-alignés qu'elle a choisi de travailler. Nous aimerions bien dire qu'il s'agit d'une surprise, mais hélas les seuls qui n'ont pas vu le coup venir, ce sont ses anciens partenaires. L'un d'entre eux, dont nous tairons le nom, parle d'une_ infâme trahison qui entache la carrière de la députée Granger. _Mr Malefoy qui, s'il n'a pas voulu confirmer officiellement cette information, a tout de même accepté de la commenter. Il a dit, je cite_ : "Granger et moi, on est devenus adultes pendant la guerre, et c'est à notre génération de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais. On en a parfaitement conscience. C'est ce qu'on a en commun. Et c'est pour ça qu'on va travailler ensemble."

Hermione fit craquer ses doigts, et se redressa dans son lit, écrasant au passage le journal qu'elle venait de lâcher. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'extirper de ses draps que déjà, il y avait eu des fuites dans la presse. Elle devait faire son annonce aux médias au plus vite, sans quoi elle perdrait définitivement le contrôle des évènements.

Malefoy n'avait pas pu se retenir et s'était visiblement épanché auprès de la Gazette. Nul doute que la source anonyme, c'était lui. C'était sa façon de créer une attente autour de l'arrivée d'Hermione dans son groupe, c'était limpide. Maudit serpentard.

Hermione repoussa sa couette d'un coup de pied, et se leva pratiquement en courant pour se précipiter sous la douche. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, elle répéta son discours en marmonnant à toute vitesse, projetant de la buée dans l'air surchauffé de la pièce. Aussi, lorsqu'elle entreprit de se sécher les cheveux, elle était un peu plus rassurée : elle savait ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle était prête. Elle s'habilla avec soin, et tressa ses cheveux sur le côté de sa tête pour les discipliner un peu.

Elle se dévisagea dans le miroir, et déclama à voix haute :

"Hermione, tu vas y arriver."

Elle tourna aussitôt les talons pour aller préparer son traditionnel thé, et eut la surprise d'entendre de nouveau frapper. Quelle était cette nouvelle manie de débarquer sur son pallier aussi tôt le matin ? Agacée, elle alla ouvrir, et tomba sur un groupe de personne qui n'avaient vraiment rien à faire ensemble.

Les yeux de la brune balayèrent la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sur son pallier.

Harry était en tête, les yeux écarquillés, et se frottait le front d'un air soucieux. Juste derrière lui se trouvait Astoria, qui tenait une pile de dossiers, et lui lança un regard d'excuse. Venait ensuite Lupin, qui la fixait avec une lueur de colère dans le regard. Et enfin, Malefoy et Parkinson, appuyés nonchalamment contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

"Mais... commença Hermione, avant de respirer un grand coup. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

\- J'ai à te parler ! décréta immédiatement Lupin, en poussant Astoria et Harry pour se faciliter le passage.

\- Dites donc, pour qui vous vous prenez ? le rabroua Astoria en serrant ses dossiers contre elle, outrée.

\- Remus, calme toi, tenta Harry en levant les mains dans un geste apaisant.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, tu veux ? Ce qui se joue ici te dépasse largement, rétorqua Lupin en soupirant d'agacement.

\- Pardon ? grimaça Harry, en bloquant le passage vers la porte. Tu me forces à intervenir en te comportant comme ça avec ma meilleure amie.

\- Pousse-toi, Harry ! s'impatienta Lupin en s'avançant d'un pas vers son ancien élève.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas, Remus ? Tu débarques chez moi à l'improviste et tu bouscules mon assistante, tu manques de respect à Harry, et tu espères que je vais te recevoir ? intervint Hermione en contournant tant bien que mal le corps d'Harry, qui faisait rempart entre elle et son ancien supérieur.

\- Un peu que tu vas me recevoir ! La moindre des choses ! s'écria Remus en la menaçant du doigt.

\- Baisse ta main, Remus, l'avertit Harry, qui commençait à s'agacer à son tour.

\- Sinon quoi ? le provoqua le loup garou.

\- Et ben, il devait y avoir une sacré bonne ambiance dans l'ordre du Phénix. Moi qui me plaignais des mangemorts..."

L'interruption inopinée de Malefoy eut différentes conséquences. Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel, Harry ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer le moindre son, Hermione souffla, Astoria retint un gloussement, et Lupin se retourna d'un bloc.

"Pouvez-vous arrêter vos provocations pour une fois, Malefoy ? On essaye de discuter entre adultes, siffla Lupin.

\- Ah oui ? J'ai cru voir deux adultes discuter avec un chiot en crise, mais soit."

Lupin sortit sa baguette avec un geste brusque et se rua sur Malefoy, bousculant encore une fois la pauvre Astoria qui se trouvait sur sa route. Sans les réflexes d'auror d'Harry, il y aurait surement eu des blessés, mais fort heureusement il lança un expelliarmus et plaqua Lupin contre le mur le plus proche. Tout était allé très vite. Malefoy, lui, n'avait pas bougé, et contemplait la scène avec une certaine satisfaction.

"Voilà, tu es content ? maugréa Pansy, qui tirait sur le col de son manteau pour chercher un peu d'air."

Elle n'avait rien contre un peu d'agitation, mais se retrouver mêlée à une bagarre, très peu pour elle.

"Remus, je te conseille de t'en aller immédiatement. Je fermerai les yeux sur cette tentative d'agression et je te rendrai ta baguette, mais tu dois quitter les lieux. Maintenant, indiqua Harry d'une voix ferme."

Lupin attrapa la baguette qu'il lui tendait, rehaussa le col de sa cape dans un geste rageur, et foudroya du regard l'intégralité de l'assistance. Il se résigna à partir, et entreprit de descendre l'escalier. Il eut tout de même le temps d'entendre Hermione lui lancer :

"Je démissionne au fait, si ce n'était pas assez clair !"

Il interrompit une fraction de secondes sa descente, mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant disparaître dans les étages inférieurs, constatant avec effroi qu'elle ne connaissait plus du tout cette personne de qui elle avait été si proche. De qui ils avaient tous étés si proches. Elle se tourna vers Harry, qui était toujours debout devant le mur contre lequel il avait plaqué son ami.

"Malefoy, t'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'as même pas sorti ta baguette ? l'invectiva Harry, qui avait besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un."

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches.

"Je savais que tu allais jouer les héros, je n'allais pas prendre le risque de menacer un député de l'opposition... répondit le blond avec assurance.

\- J'aurais pu le laisser te secouer un peu, contra Harry.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu respectes la loi, et tu cautionnes pas l'agressivité de ce...

\- Ce _chiot_ ? coupa Hermione. Ce n'était pas très malin de dire ça, tu sais que sa condition de loup-garou est un sujet sensible Malefoy. Il a été attaqué de toutes parts pendant sa campagne électorale, c'est vraiment injuste de le renvoyer à sa condition comme ça.

\- Moi on me renvoie mon père à la gueule tous les jours, est-ce que c'est juste ? rétorqua Malefoy.

\- Ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Ça va calme-toi Dumbledore, pouffa Malefoy"

Il était beaucoup plus simple pour lui de se montrer sarcastique que de reconnaître qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, qu'il en était conscient, et qu'il avait simplement laissé sa noirceur intérieure prendre le dessus. C'était regrettable. Mais nécessaire, puisque le résultat était que Lupin était définitivement hors du tableau à présent.

"On pourra échanger sur l'éthique plus tard, non ? suggéra Astoria, qui commençait à trouver que ses dossiers pesaient un peu lourd sur ses bras. Je suis venue pour rédiger le communiqué de presse, tu te souviens ?

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione qui avait totalement oublié.

\- Je repasserai. Je venais simplement voir comment tu allais, marmonna Harry en jetant des coups d'œil circonspects à Malefoy à intervalles réguliers.

\- Déjeunons ensemble Harry, j'aurai du temps entre mon discours et la cérémonie à l'assemblée, proposa Hermione en serrant rapidement le bras d'Harry dans un geste de réconfort."

Il hocha la tête, et transplanna aussitôt. Astoria en profita pour s'engouffrer dans l'appartement d'Hermione, la laissant face aux deux serpentards qui attendaient visiblement quelque chose.

"On est mal tombés, signala Parkinson comme si ce n'était pas déjà une évidence. On voulait parler avec toi de la stratégie à suivre aujourd'hui."

Elle jeta un regard en coin à son comparse et, voyant qu'il se contentait de fixer Hermione sans parler, lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"... Oui, voilà. Je me disais que je pouvais me joindre à ton discours. Être présent. Je suis prêt à... te soutenir dans cette épreuve, débita Malefoy."

Pansy approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux, et Hermione se retint de pouffer. Il était évident que la dernière partie du discours de Malefoy, si ce n'était la totalité, avait été inspirée par Parkinson. Lui ne pouvait pas penser seul à prononcer les mots "soutenir" et "être présent" dans la même phrase.

"C'est... Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Malefoy, quel est le but réel de cette manœuvre ? Parce que personne ne croira que tu m'accompagnes pour être sympa et secourable."

Malefoy mima un coup de poignard dans son cœur, et grimaça exagérément. Il était évident qu'il se retenait de pouffer uniquement parce que Pansy était en train de le surveiller de près.

"Ok, je ne fais pas ça _uniquement_ par bonté d'âme, finit il par convenir. C'est bien pour l'image des Non-alignés qu'on montre d'emblée une cohésion. Et tu es une cible trop facile pour que je te laisse affronter la presse en ayant l'air isolée. Ça serait bien qu'on forme un front uni devant la presse, et qu'on montre à nos électeurs qu'on peut parfaitement s'entendre."

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitative, pour l'inciter à en dire plus. Mais il n'avait pas l'air décidé à développer, et se contentait de se tenir là, debout face à elle, en regardant au-dessus de sa tête comme si elle n'avait pas été là. Alors qu'il était précisément en train de s'adresser à elle. Comme s'il était... intimidé ? S'il ne s'était pas agi de Malefoy, ça aurait été l'hypothèse la plus crédible. Hermione songea que ce moment lui en rappelait un autre, à se mit à penser cet étrange instant dans l'hémicycle, quand elle s'était interposée entre lui et Thomas et qu'elle avait plaqué ses mains sur son torse. Elle repensa à sa respiration, à sa voix assurée, à son odeur de... Mais enfin, comment en était-elle arrivée à délirer sur l'odeur de Malefoy ?

"Hermione ? l'appela Astoria depuis son salon, impatiente.

\- Je... oui, j'arrive, répondit Hermione en reprenant ses esprits. Bon, vous n'avez qu'à entrer. Après tout, vous pourrez donner votre avis sur mon discours, vous êtes concernés.

\- Est-ce qu'il te reste de ces drôles de biscuits qu'on a mangés hier ? s'enquit Parkinson en s'engouffrant chez elle sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Bon, puisqu'il le faut... marmonna Malefoy en la suivant."

Hermione referma la porte derrière eux, et colla son front contre le battant glacé juste une seconde pour reprendre le contrôle sur son cerveau.

.

La brune reposa vivement sa tasse de thé sur sa table basse, et balaya d'un revers de la main la suggestion que venait de faire Malefoy. Le serpentard était installé dans un fauteuil, et avait calé ses bras sur les accoudoirs pour pouvoir regarder tout le monde de haut et fixer les autres avec condescendance.

"Hors de question que je dise une chose pareille ! s'insurgea Hermione.

\- Ça te parait trop compliqué de reconnaître que les Non-alignés t'extirpent du bourbier politique dans lequel tu te noyais ? grinça Malefoy en levant sa petite cuillère, visiblement très surpris.

\- Mais enfin, dans quelle dimension parallèle es-tu coincé ? s'étrangla Hermione. Je ne peux pas insulter mes anciens collègues avec de tels propos... Un bourbier politique ? Je comprends bien que tu veuilles passer pour le type qui a sauvé ma carrière mais ne pousse pas trop, ajouta la jeune femme en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Si c'est le terme bourbier qui te dérange, tu n'as qu'à dire... Flaque de boue, suggéra le blond comme si c'était une bonne idée."

Hermione chercha du soutien auprès des deux autres filles, mais Astoria gardait les yeux délibérément vissés sur sa feuille, et Parkinson s'empiffrait de gâteaux avec une frénésie suspecte. Visiblement, aucunes des deux ne semblait vouloir lui porter secours et raisonner cet imbécile de Malefoy.

"Non, asséna simplement Hermione."

Malefoy referma le poing sur sa petite cuillère, dans un geste qui n'augurait rien de bon. Mais, contre toute attente, il ne se mit pas à faire son numéro de despote glacial. Il craqua un petit sourire en coin. Hermione ferma les yeux une seconde pour faire le vide et éviter de lui faire avaler ses couverts par les yeux, réalisant qu'il ne pensait pas une seule seconde tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Tu viens de nous faire perdre cinq précieuses minutes avec tes provocations, nota Hermione, qui tenta de contrôler les tremblements de colère dans sa voix.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, reconnut le jeune homme."

Parkinson leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, et s'essuya les mains dans une serviette en papier.

"Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, alors, décréta-t-elle. Ce communiqué de presse est parfait, ton discours et clair, et... commença-t-elle.

\- ... et il ne nous reste plus qu'à t'entraîner à répondre aux questions vicieuses des journalistes, la coupa Malefoy en se penchant en avant, calant ses avants bras sur ses cuisses pour se rapprocher de ses collègues.

\- Quoi ? grommela Hermione, déjà angoissée à l'idée de se faire mettre en pièce face caméra dans les prochaines heures.

\- Media training. Hop, lança Malefoy en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre."

Parkinson se laissa retomber en arrière contre les coussins du canapé. Évidemment. Le blond n'allait rien laisser au hasard, et elle sentait que ça allait prendre un certain temps. Alors elle attrapa toute l'assiette de biscuits, la posa sur ses jambes, et fit un signe de tête à Astoria pour l'inciter à piocher.

.

"Je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux à cette conférence de presse, attaqua Hermione en balayant le parterre de journalistes plantés face à elle, micro tendu devant eux. J'ai bien conscience que vous avez hâte de me poser vos questions, mais j'aimerais commencer par vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici. Je vais essayer d'être brève : tout d'abord, effectivement, j'ai bien quitté le groupe Progressiste. Nous avons des désaccords et il m'est devenu impossible de continuer à travailler avec des personnes qui ne souhaitent pas emprunter le même chemin que moi, et qui ne sont pas prêtes à employer les mêmes moyens pour parvenir au but. But que je pensais commun, mais finalement il semblerait que là encore, nous ayons des divergences irréconciliables. Je ne garde aucune rancune envers mes collègues, et j'espère que nous pourrons continuer à collaborer à l'avenir, quels que soient les groupes dans lesquels nous nous trouvons. Il faut dépasser ces querelles puériles et œuvrer, tous ensemble, pour améliorer le sort de nos concitoyens. Car c'est à eux que je pense, et à eux que je souhaite m'adresser aujourd'hui. A vous qui avez voté pour moi, à vous qui avez suivi la campagne, à vous qui lisez la presse et ne savez plus quoi penser. Je n'ai pas changé de programme, ni d'idées. Je suis toujours la même personne. Je suis et je reste engagée pour l'égalité entre tous les sorciers, quelles que soient leurs origines, et pour le respect des êtres vivants dans leur ensemble. Que mes électeurs ne s'y trompent pas : ce n'est en aucun cas un renoncement. J'ai simplement choisi en mon âme et conscience ce que je pense être la meilleure voie pour leur venir en aide. Et cette voie, aujourd'hui, c'est de rejoindre un groupe neuf, qui bouscule les codes établis en politique et propose une nouvelle façon d'agir. Les Non-alignés m'ont proposé de les rejoindre, et j'ai accepté. Comme l'a très justement dit Mr Malefoy dans la presse, notre génération a grandi dans un climat de guerre et de violence sans précédent, et rien n'est plus important pour nous que de lutter contre la haine, la misère et l'injustice, pour que plus jamais cela n'arrive. J'ai toujours osé faire entendre ma voix, et ça ne changera pas. J'ai été élue pour vous défendre, pour améliorer votre quotidien et vous accompagner dans votre réussite. Chacun d'entre vous a un potentiel et je veux vous aider à le réaliser. Cela passe par de nombreuses réformes de notre système économique, scolaire, social, et je sais qu'avec mon nouveau groupe, nous réussirons à faire bouger les lignes là où jusqu'à présent les autres ont échoué. Je vous demande de continuer à me faire confiance. Et de me croire quand je vous affirme que je crois en nos chances d'enfin, apporter un changement nécessaire et indispensable. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, je vais à présent répondre à quelques questions..."

Hermione regretta aussitôt d'avoir fait cette proposition, en voyant la forêt de mains qui se dressait face à elle. Malefoy, planté au fond de la salle avec Astoria, Zabini, Parkinson et Laura, leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'avait prévenue que ça allait être difficile. Non seulement elle allait se faire chahuter, mais en plus elle risquait d'y perdre une précieuse énergie. Peu de temps auparavant, il l'avait testée et ça avait été un léger massacre. _Granger, tu ne peux pas compter que sur ton capital sympathie d'héroïne de guerre : attaque, ne les laisse pas te piétiner_. Malefoy vrilla son regard dans le sien, et hocha la tête de haut en bas avec vigueur. Elle se mordit la lèvre en réponse, comprenant bien le message qu'il était en train de lui faire passer.

"Miss Granger, que pense Harry Potter de votre soudain ralliement à Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours ? s'exclama un journaliste."

Hermione lui lança un petit sourire, d'une part parce qu'elle avait besoin de gagner du temps pour trouver une réponse adaptée, et d'autre part parce que sa question était risible. D'autant plus que ce satané Malefoy lui avait posé sensiblement la même peu avant, et qu'elle lui avait ri au nez comme si il était saugrenu qu'un journaliste ose aller sur ce terrain là. Encore une fois, il avait eu raison.

"Je sais que l'avis d'Harry est capital sur quantité de sujet, mais sachez qu'il n'est pas qu'un héros, il est aussi mon meilleur ami, et il a confiance en ma capacité de jugement. Quant à son avis sur Drago Malefoy, je crois que vous surestimez leur prétendue haine mutuelle. Ils se disputaient quand ils avaient 12 ans, comme beaucoup d'enfants. Je ne pense pas que des chamailleries datant de Poudlard soient pertinentes lorsqu'il est question de mon engagement politique."

Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil au fond de la salle, et soupira imperceptiblement en voyant le sourire de Laura, qui leva le pouce en l'air. Quelques rires dans les rangs de la presse achevèrent de la rassurer ; eux-aussi trouvaient cette pique du journaliste ridicule.

"Miss Granger, des sources internes à l'assemblée affirment que le ton est monté entre des membres de votre ancien groupe et de votre nouveau groupe. Des insultes auraient été entendues, comme " _sale punaise_ "... Pouvez-vous confirmer ces propos ?"

Hermione retint un rire traître qui montait en elle. Dean Thomas n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller rapporter ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Les échanges sont parfois vifs à l'assemblée, et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le climat est très tendu en ce moment. Il est possible que certains députés se soient un peu échauffés, mais c'est ce qui fait vivre le débat. Je ne crois pas avoir entendu le mot _cafard_.

\- C'était _punaise_ , rectifia la journaliste, qui tenait à être précise.

\- Oh, punaise, cafard, vous savez... répliqua Hermione avec un geste évasif de la main. Question suivante ?

\- Mr Malefoy et vous êtes les deux seuls membres confirmés du groupe des Non-alignés pour le moment, mais il y aurait 14 inscrits au minimum... Savez-vous qui sont les autres ? Êtes-vous nombreux ?

\- La cérémonie qui aura lieu ce soir répondra à toutes vos questions à ce sujet, je ne suis pas habilitée à y répondre je suis désolée.

\- N'avez-vous pas l'impression de trahir vos électeurs ? reprit une voix virulente, braquant une perche devant son visage.

\- Non. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mon engagement, mes idées, et ma personne n'ont pas changé. Mon départ des Progressistes n'est pas une trahison, au contraire : c'est parce que je suis fidèle à mes convictions que je pars.

\- Mr Lupin serait très remonté contre vous, et penserait à intenter une procédure disciplinaire à votre encontre. Qu'aimeriez-vous lui dire ?"

Une procédure disciplinaire ? Et pour quel motif ? Hermione sourit de nouveau pour se donner du temps, et rassembla ses pensées à toute vitesse. Elle avait fait les choses dans les règles, il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer sur le plan légal. Et elle était bien placée pour le savoir, puisque c'était elle qui avait rédigé les règles des Progressistes.

"Je ne pense pas que cette information soit avérée, pardonnez-moi. Mr Lupin a accepté mon départ et ne perdrait pas son temps et son énergie à se battre contre moi, plutôt que de s'investir pour les autres. D'autant plus que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Alors, si je devais lui dire quelque chose, je lui dirai merci pour ces années où on a partagé les mêmes rêves pour le monde sorcier."

Hermione se tut, touchée malgré elle par ses propres paroles. Elle regrettait le Lupin avec qui elle avait fait campagne au début. Que s'était-il passé pour que les choses leur échappent de cette façon ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que Malefoy s'avançait dans l'allée centrale pour la rejoindre, comme c'était prévu. Il lui lança un regard un peu inquiet, et elle se reprit.

"Je vais laisser la parole à Drago Malefoy, qui voudrait vous dire quelques mots."

.

Drago divertit la foule pendant une quinzaine de minute, effectuant avec brio son petit numéro de jeune premier de la politique. A la fin, c'est tout juste si les journalistes ne se mirent pas à applaudir sa performance.

"Mais comment il fait ça ? murmura Laura, hébétée comme si elle sortait du concert d'une rockstar.

\- Je ne sais pas. L'art de la manipulation, grogna Hermione, qui était un peu jalouse de la capacité de son nouveau leader à se mettre la foule dans la poche tout en étant odieusement prétentieux la plupart du temps.

\- Il se pavane comme un paon et ils en redemandent, conclut Parkinson en haussant les épaules, fataliste.

\- Vous avez fini de persiffler sur notre Très grand leader à tous ? ricana Zabini."

Hermione fit semblant de vomir dans la plante la plus proche, et se releva tout net en croisant le regard interrogateur d'un journaliste.

"Elle boit trop, c'est rien, lança Zabini en pouffant, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Laura qui le foudroya du regard.

\- Quel farceur, ce Zabini... s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire forcé. Je ne bois pas, crut-elle bon d'ajouter."

Le journaliste fronça les sourcils et finit par s'éloigner, perplexe.

"Comment ça tu ne bois pas, Granger ? demanda Malefoy, qui avait finit par s'extirper des bras de son nouveau fan club. Moi qui croyais avoir recruté une fêtarde, je vais sûrement devoir me séparer de toi.

\- Très spirituel, grogna Hermione en se renfrognant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me traiter de punaise ? De cafard ? rit Malefoy.

\- Non, de fouine, rectifia la jeune femme avec un petit air de défi plaqué au visage."

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais se contenta de soupirer.

"C'est bien envoyé, je dois en convenir. Mon petit rat de bibliothèque. Mon castor adoré...

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur les chamailleries de Poudlard. La haine est toujours très vivace entre nous ! siffla Hermione en enfilant son manteau avec empressement."

Elle devait rejoindre Harry pour le déjeuner, et elle n'allait certainement pas laisser les pitreries du serpentard la détourner de ses objectifs. Elle mit tellement d'énergie dans son mouvement qu'une vive douleur à l'épaule la saisit d'un coup, et elle ne put retenir une grimace. Elle avait très distinctement entendu un craquement.

"Ça va, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Laura en s'avançant vers elle."

La brune l'arrêta d'un geste, furieuse contre elle-même de laisser Malefoy l'irriter au point qu'elle s'était probablement démis un os.

"Très bien ! rétorqua Hermione en pinçant les lèvres."

La douleur irradiait à présent dans tout son bras, et elle se sentait affreusement ridicule. Ridicule et en colère. Qui pouvait se blesser en enfilant un foutu manteau ? Tout ça après avoir survécu à la guerre, à la torture, et à Voldemort. Vraiment, elle était pathétique. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui venait de lui arriver, sinon elle en mourrait de honte. Elle devait s'éloigner d'ici, au plus vite, et rejoindre Harry dans la foulée. Lui saurait ce qu'il fallait faire.

"Tu fais une drôle de tête, Granger, remarqua Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais non, grogna Hermione en essayant de bouger ses doigts pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas perdu l'usage total de son bras gauche. Bon, je dois partir, déclara-t-elle en empoignant son sac avec sa main valide."

Sous les regards perplexes de ses collègues, elle se précipita vers la porte, mais se retrouva bien bête au moment de tourner la poignée pour l'ouvrir. Elle avait une main prise, et l'autre hors service. Elle tenta alors, dans un mouvement désespéré, de l'ouvrir en s'appuyant dessus avec son épaule, mais rebondit contre le battant, sans succès. Elle rougit devant cette affront, bien consciente qu'ils devaient tous être en train de la dévisager et de se demander pourquoi elle était subitement devenue handicapée.

Alors elle lâcha son sac, et utilisa sa seule main valide pour tourner la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit et elle la cala avec son pied le temps de ramasser son sac, toujours de la main droite, avec un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage.

Malheureusement, Merlin n'était pas avec elle ce jour là, et le battant de la porte se referma violemment sur elle alors qu'elle était encore penchée en avant. Le choc résonna dans tout son crâne meurtri, et elle se redressa avec un air hébété. De petites étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, tout était flou, pas pas suffisamment pour qu'elle n'arrive plus à distinguer la masse de journaliste qui la fixaient, appareils photos à la main. Ils devaient être en train de cheminer vers la sortie eux aussi, et la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était bien plus distrayante que cette conférence de presse.

"Elle boit, expliqua un journaliste en désignant la plante verte dans laquelle Hermione avait fait semblant de vomir quelques minutes avant."

Hermione voulut répliquer, mais elle sentit un bras ferme lui saisir la taille. Simultanément, une main blanche aux longs doigts fins poussa la porte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir, et elle se sentit poussée en avant. Elle devinait dans son dos un torse qui la soutenait, et sentit ses jambes se mouvoir toutes seules dans le couloir. La porte claqua derrière eux, et Malefoy la poussa dans la première pièce qu'il trouva.

"Granger, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ? lui demanda le jeune homme en la déposant contre un mur, où elle fut soulagée de prendre appui."

Il la lâcha, mit un coup de pied dans la porte de la salle pour la refermer, et elle se sentit basculer sur le côté. Le blond la bloqua de nouveau avec son bras, à présent inquiet si l'on en croyait ses sourcils froncés.

"Granger, tu m'entends ? insista le blond en faisant claquer ses doigts devant les yeux de la Gryffondor.

\- Oui, je, oui... bafouilla Hermione en clignant des yeux pour essayer de recouvrer ses esprits."

Malefoy l'attrapa de nouveau par la taille et l'accompagna au sol pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir contre le mur. Il resta accroupi à côté d'elle, son bras toujours autour d'elle. Il fallait vraiment que la jeune femme soit groggy pour tolérer une telle proximité avec lui, il en était bien conscient.

"Tu ne sais plus comment on ouvre une porte, Granger ? reprit Malefoy, qui se disait que s'il parvenait à l'énerver de nouveau, elle retrouverait sûrement la raison.

\- Ta faute, grogna Hermione en se frottant la tête avec sa main droite, la gauche pendant mollement le long de son corps.

\- Comment ça, ma faute ? Tu es tellement troublée par ma prestance que tu en perds l'usage de ton corps ? ricana le blond en se penchant en avant pour observer la bosse qui apparaissait progressivement sur le front de sa collègue."

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la blessure, mais ne lança aucun sort puisqu'il anticipait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Elle allait protester, voire taper sur son bras pour le détourner de son visage, et l'accuser de vouloir la tuer. Tout était toujours si dramatique avec les Gryffondors. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et se contenta de fermer les yeux dans l'attente de sa guérison. Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus du tout peur de lui ? Malefoy soupira, et lança son sort.

Presque aussitôt, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et il constata avec satisfaction que le voile qui les habitait avait disparu. Par contre, ses traits ne s'étaient toujours pas détendus, et elle semblait souffrir encore.

"Je vais avoir besoin de toi, lâcha la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux dire, encore plus que maintenant ? demanda Malefoy non sans sarcasme, en désignant la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient d'un mouvement du menton.

\- La ferme, marmonna Hermione. Aide-moi à me relever."

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra. Dire qu'il s'était attendu à un peu de gratitude... Il ceintura un peu plus fermement la jeune femme et la tira vers lui avant de se relever avec elle. Visiblement, elle tenait de nouveau sur ses jambes. Par contre, la position de son bras gauche était très étrange, et il avança sa main vers lui pour une raison qu'il ne savait pas s'expliquer. Ce fut le regard noir d'Hermione qui le stoppa dans son élan.

"Il faut que tu tiennes mon bras très fermement, ici, lui ordonna la jeune femme en désignant une zone au-dessus de son coude. Et ici, ajouta-t-elle en pointant son avant-bras. Mets-y toute ta force et maintiens le vers le bas."

Malefoy n'amorça pas le moindre geste, effaré par ce qu'elle lui demandait. Avait-elle perdu l'esprit suite à son coup sur la tête ?

"Malefoy, crois moi, je sais ce que je fais. Il faut aller très vite pour remettre l'articulation en place, sinon ça nécessite une opération et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Est-ce que tu peux faire ce que je te demande ?

\- Ton articulation est démise ? Mais enfin, depuis quand ? s'étrangla le blond en observant le bras de la jeune femme comme s'il allait lui sauter au visage.

\- Ne fais pas ta chochotte, tu as juste à tenir fermement. Je ferais tout le boulot.

\- Pourquoi on irait pas plutôt voir des médicomages, par exemple ? C'est leur métier après-tout. On ne va pas remettre ton bras en place dans un placard à balais, avec une meute de journalistes à nos trousses !"

Hermione remarqua alors l'exiguïté de la pièce, les produits ménagers sur les étagères, et serra les dents.

"Malefoy. On a pas le temps. Fais ce que je te dis !"

Le serpentard la regardait à présent comme s'il faisait face à une déséquilibrée. Miss parfaite se transformait sous ses yeux en un genre de Lara Croft, et le regardait d'une façon tellement en colère qu'il ne savait plus trop s'il avait le pouvoir de refuser ce qu'elle demandait. Lui, Drago Malefoy, était un peu effrayé par miss Je-sais-tout.

"Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione, qui s'impatientait.

\- Assurdiato, lança le blond en pressentant que ce qui allait suivre nécessitait quelques précautions."

Granger le remercia d'un faible sourire, comprenant par ce geste qu'il était prêt à l'aider. Elle regarda ses mains s'enrouler autour de son bras avec une certaine délicatesse, exactement aux endroits qu'elle lui avait désignés, et le visage du blond se ferma dans une expression d'intense concentration.

"Je ne suis pas en sucre, Malefoy, le rabroua Hermione. Il faut que tu serres beaucoup plus fort que ça."

Malefoy serra les dents, et obéit. Elle voulait de la brutalité, elle allait en avoir. Il la vit grimacer de douleur et faillit desserrer sa prise, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle attrapa son épaule démise, se pencha en avant, et tira d'un coup sec. Un craquement sinistre résonna dans la petite pièce et Malefoy crut qu'elle s'était arraché le bras. Il la sentit s'écrouler contre lui et il la retint du mieux qu'il pu sans utiliser ses mains, ne sachant pas s'il avait le droit de lâcher le bras blessé de la jeune femme. Il la plaqua donc instinctivement contre lui, la collant au mur par la même occasion. Après-tout, elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas en sucre. Elle haletait de douleur contre lui, et ils restèrent dans cette position une longue minute sans qu'aucun d'eux d'amorce le moindre mouvement pour s'éloigner.

Les cheveux de Granger étaient enfoncés dans son cou et il sentait son souffle erratique contre sa peau. Petit à petit, elle se calma, et finit par soupirer de soulagement. Ce fut son signal pour lâcher son bras, et reculer d'un pas. Il la regarda avec air indéchiffrable, et Hermione essuya rapidement la larme qui avait coulé sur son visage.

"Bon sang Granger, t'es complètement cinglée, lui lança Malefoy."

Elle se mit à trembler, le visage penché en avant, un rideau de cheveux lui tombant sur le buste.

"Non mais pleure pas, c'était quand même... Très courageux ! marmonna le blond, toujours pas prêt à reconnaitre qu'il l'admirait un peu d'avoir enduré volontairement un truc pareil.

\- Je pleure pas, l'informa Hermione entre deux spasmes.

\- Attends, ça te fait _rire_ en plus ? l'interrogea Malefoy, effaré."

Elle redressa la tête et hocha la tête, hilare. Le blond laissa sa bouche se tordre en un sourire, puis se laissa gagner par le fou-rire nerveux dans lequel était plongée Hermione. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Blaise et Parkinson lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du placard et les trouvèrent dans cette position peu orthodoxe...

* * *

 **Et de 6 ! C'est un chapitre de transition, qui était nécessaire. Alors, pour être honnête, j'avais pas prévu cette scène de placard mais l'épaule d'Hermione a décidé toute seule de ce qui allait se passer et ça m'a échappé. Donc, la découverte des bureaux et du sublime penthouse de Drago, c'est dans le chapitre suivant.  
**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la conférence de presse d'Hermione, et surtout de l'attitude de son nouveau chef ?**

 **Merci encore pour vos gentils mp et review, ça me touche beaucoup :)**


	8. Chapter 7 - Bonne ambiance au Penthouse

_Chapter 7_

Hermione s'engouffra dans le restaurant comme une tornade et chercha immédiatement Harry des yeux. Son léger accident d'épaule l'avait mise en retard, et elle espérait que son meilleur ami n'ait pas quitté les lieux. Malheureusement, elle avait beau balayer la salle du regard, elle ne le vit pas.

Elle s'approcha donc d'un serveur, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui poser de questions puisqu'une deuxième tornade entra dans le restaurant, les lunettes de travers.

"Tu partais ? Désolée, je suis super en retard... Une urgence au boulot, encore, maugréa Harry.

\- T'en fais pas, je viens juste d'arriver... Une urgence d'épaule, répondit Hermione en pointant du doigt la responsable de ses malheurs."

Harry grimaça, et la conduisit à une table où ils s'installèrent sans perdre plus de temps.

"Tu devrais vraiment te faire examiner, Hermione. C'est au moins la cinquième fois qu'elle se déboite, c'est pas normal... Et c'est de ma faute, si on avait pu aller te faire soigner correctement la première fois... se lamenta Harry en secouant la tête.

\- Arrête un peu, on était en cavale ! Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute. En plus, c'est pas si grave... Je sais la remettre maintenant.

\- Qui t'a aidée, cette fois ? s'enquit le brun."

Hermione piqua un fard et réalisa tout à coup que sa réponse risquait de paraître très bizarre une fois sortie du contexte. Ce n'était pas très commun de demander à un ancien ennemi de jouer les assistants médicomages dans un placard à balais.

"Oh, un... collègue ! répondit-elle de manière évasive."

Harry leva les yeux de son menu, interpellé.

"Quel collègue ? pouffa-t-il, sans se douter une seconde que la réponse n'allait pas le faire rire très longtemps.

\- Malefoy, souffla Hermione en grimaçant."

Elle se servit un verre d'eau pour masquer son malaise, et détourner son attention d'Harry qui la fixait avec la mâchoire pendante. Elle but sa boisson à petites gorgées, observant sans en avoir l'air l'expression de son meilleur ami se transformer peu à peu.

"Malefoy, répéta le brun comme pour mieux intégrer cette idée.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, il n'y avait que lui et c'était urgent, alors... se justifia Hermione."

Harry hocha la tête lentement, les yeux dans le vague. Il était visiblement toujours en train d'analyser cette information, et son amie le laissa faire. Elle attrapa une tranche de pain dans une panière et commença à la grignoter.

"C'est bien que tu aies quelqu'un pour t'aider, même dans ce nouveau groupe, finit par dire Harry. Je veux dire, bien sûr il y aura toujours Astoria, et Laura, mais... Si tu lui fais confiance pour remettre ton épaule en place, alors j'imagine que je peux lui faire confiance aussi."

Hermione en échappa son morceau de pain qui roula sur la nappe blanche et alla se cogner contre la carafe d'eau dans un bruit mat.

"Tu as pris une potion, pour ton épaule ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est revenue à sa place que la douleur s'en va, reprit Harry."

Il plongea une main à l'intérieur de sa veste et se mit à y farfouiller comme s'il s'était agi d'un grand sac. Hermione savait parfaitement que les aurors agrandissaient magiquement leurs poches pour y stocker tout un tas de chose, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Harry avait un jour échappé une épée sur le sol de sa cuisine.

"Ah, voilà, dit Harry en posant une fiole de potion devant elle. C'est un anti-inflammatoire, prends le."

Elle déboucha le flacon et en versa le contenu dans son verre, avant de l'avaler d'un coup sans quitter son ami des yeux.

"Tu es sûre que ça va ? T'as l'air... bizarre, insista Harry tandis qu'elle déglutissait avec difficulté.

\- Je suis juste un peu surprise que tu réagisses comme ça à propos de Malefoy. _Agréablement_ surprise, je veux dire, expliqua Hermione.

\- Que voulais-tu que je dise ? Tu avais besoin d'aide et il t'a aidée. Je n'ai pas grand chose à lui reprocher sur ce coup là... Il a été gentil avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, confirma Hermione.

\- Alors ça me va, conclut Harry avant de héler le serveur pour commander."

Hermione se replongea dans son menu, mais ne faisait que lire encore et encore la même ligne. Malefoy avait été gentil avec elle, c'était un fait. Il avait même été incroyablement patient compte tenu de son caractère irascible et de son habileté à persiffler. Mais s'il était accouru, c'était avant tout pour éviter qu'elle ne ridiculise sa personne, et la totalité du groupe des Non-alignés en agissant comme une décérébrée devant des journalistes.

Elle songea à cette proximité qu'elle leur avait imposé et rougit furieusement en se souvenant qu'elle avait pleuré devant Malefoy, qu'elle lui était tombée dessus et qu'elle était restée collée à lui un peu trop longtemps. Elle se cacha entièrement derrière son menu pour éviter qu'Harry ne remarque son trouble, et souffla distraitement un "la même chose" au serveur qui venait prendre leurs commandes. Elle espérait juste que le brun n'avait pas eu l'idée de commander des choux de Bruxelles ou des endives.

"Hermione, tu es écarlate, remarqua Harry dès que le serveur eut récupéré les menus.

\- J'ai un peu chaud, marmonna-t-elle en s'éventant avec sa main droite."

Son bras gauche était encore douloureux, et ce malgré la potion gracieusement fournie par le service des aurors.

"Si c'est de penser à Malefoy qui te met dans cet état, par pitié, n'en dis pas plus, pouffa Harry, persuadé de faire un trait d'humour absolument éloigné de la réalité."

Hermione fit semblant de rire, et lança la conversation sur Daphné et Dahlia pour empêcher Harry de continuer à la taquiner de cette façon. Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, même s'il y eut une légère crispation lorsqu'Harry évoqua Lupin. Il était l'une des dernières personnes en vie qui le reliait à ses parents, et le voir agir de la sorte peinait beaucoup le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait dans son comportement, et Hermione ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Leur ami avait basculé tout d'un coup dans une attitude accusatrice et paranoïaque, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. AU fond d'elle, Hermione sentait malgré tout que les racines du mal de Rémus étaient anciennes, ancrées dans la guerre, la perte de Tonks, et cette noirceur qui apparaissait au grand jour à présent était peut-être présente depuis très longtemps.

Mais comme ils ne pouvaient rien y faire dans l'immédiat, ils avalèrent leur café et se séparèrent sur le trottoir. Harry avait des méchants à attraper, et Hermione devait aménager son bureau.

.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, le cœur d'Hermione loupa un battement. Elle avait déjà pesté tout au long de son ascension contre le luxe de la cage d'ascenseur rutilante, le marbre au sol, les colonnes ornées du hall d'entrée, et le majordome en costume qui se faisait passer pour un concierge. Mais là... Là, c'en était trop.

Devant elle se trouvait un espace beaucoup trop grand.

Une sorte de hall d'accueil avec du parquet au sol et une foutue cheminée lui faisait face. Les plafonds étaient immenses, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un lustre clinquant pendait en plein milieu. Au fond de cette pièce, dans laquelle la jeune femme se serait bien vue emménager et finir ses jours, se trouvait une verrière de plusieurs mètres de haut, qui laissait entrer la lumière et faisait des reflets sur le parquet. On devinait par la porte un espace immense qui se cachait derrière. Hermione avança d'un pas dans le hall, et se laissa tomber sur un canapé moelleux pour observer avec une moue circonspecte le portrait de Malefoy accroché au mur.

"Ah, Granger, tu peux m'aider ? la héla Parkinson qui apparut par une ouverture dans la verrière, trainant ce qui semblait être une gigantesque plante en pot. Je me suis dit que ces bébés seraient mieux ici que dans la serre de mes parents, où personne ne peut les admirer. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Parkinson, est-ce que c'est une plante carnivore ? vérifia Hermione en fronçant le nez.

\- Je savais que tu t'en apercevrais, miss Je-sais-tout, chantonna la serpentard en essuyant le filet de transpiration qui perlait sur son front.

\- PARKINSON, ton horrible plante à dévoré un de mes dossiers ! hurla la voix d'Astoria, paniquée, depuis derrière la verrière."

Cela décida Hermione à se lever, et elle traversa la pièce en prenant bien soin de contourner la plante de Pansy, qui était occupée à l'arroser. Arrivée à la porte de la verrière, elle eut de nouveau le souffle coupé.

Devant elle se trouvait une sorte d'openspace aménagé de manière moderne, avec des bureaux en verre translucide et des fauteuils colorés. Sur les côtés de cette pièce, se trouvaient en enfilade une quinzaine de bureaux. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'une fontaine trônait au centre de la pièce, elle se plaqua une main éberluée sur la joue.

"Je sais... lui dit Astoria, en levant les bras au ciel. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu ton bureau !

\- Ce n'est pas... ça, mon bureau ? demanda Hermione en désignant l'openspace de la main.

\- Granger, Granger... lança la voix traînante de Malefoy qui sortait d'une des pièces attenantes. Ces bureaux-là sont réservés au petit personnel, aux élus de second ordre. Toi, tu as un vrai bureau, lui expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt une porte juste à côté de la sienne. Pour ton intimité, vu que tu sembles y tenir, ajouta-t-il."

Hermione ne comprit pas s'il faisait référence aux conditions qu'elle avait posées la veille, ou à leur escapade dans un placard à balais, mais elle lui emboita le pas pour aller visiter son bureau d'élu de premier ordre. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Astoria était partie dans le sens inverse, probablement pour régler son compte à la plante de Parkinson.

"Malefoy, j'espère que tu plaisantes... Tu ne peux pas traiter tes collaborateurs comme ça, et faire une hiérarchie entre eux... Tout le monde est important.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je leur _dirai_ , approuva le serpentard en ricanant.

\- Et comment tu vas justifier que certains d'entre nous aient droit à un bureau personnel, alors que d'autres seront relégués ici ?

\- Ceux qui ont un bureau font parie de l'exécutif du groupe, répliqua Malefoy comme si c'était une évidence.

\- L'exécutif ? répéta Hermione en se plantant au milieu du passage."

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Quelle rôle devait-elle tenir au juste dans ce groupe ? Malefoy fut forcé de s'arrêter lui aussi, et lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Quelle plaie, cette Granger !

"Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Blaise m'a dit de dire ça, dit il en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important.

\- Comment ça, Blaise t'a dit ? Il sait mieux que toi, le leader, comment va fonctionner ce groupe ? tiqua Hermione.

\- C'est lui qui s'occupe des ressources humaines, et de la communication. Il a dit que si je voulais accorder un traitement de faveur à mes personnes préférées, je devais avoir une raison valable. Alors c'est ça, la raison valable. Vous faites partie de l' _exécutif_."

Hermione blêmit en comprenant qu'elle faisait partie des personnes préférées de Malefoy, ne sachant pas si c'était parce que la première de la classe en elle était flattée que le chef l'adore, ou parce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne se moque d'elle et la jette dans une cave bien cachée.

"Ne te méprends pas Granger, je te donne une place importante uniquement parce que le peuple t'adore et que... Que tu m'agaceras peut-être un peu moins si tu es cachée par quatre murs au lieu de trôner au milieu de mon openspace. Je ne veux pas que la première chose que les gens voient en entrant ici, ce soit une hystérique qui se démembre dans des placards à balais, et fonce dans des portes avec son visage."

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir, Hermione se mit à rire, mais se reprit rapidement. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait trouvé ça drôle. Malefoy arqua un sourcil goguenard, visiblement très satisfait de sa remarque. Or, Hermione refusait catégoriquement de le laisser se pavaner avec ce petit air fier de lui sur le visage.

"Je veux savoir précisément en quoi consiste l'exécutif des Non-alignés avant ce soir, Malefoy, sinon c'est toi qui va te retrouver démembré en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le menaça-t-elle."

Excédé, il expira bruyamment et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Une épine dans son pied, voilà ce qu'elle était.

"J'exige, je veux, fais-ci, fais-ça, tiens mon bras...! Qui c'est le chef, ici ? s'agaça-t-il."

Hermione partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire, et en rajouta un peu pour enfoncer le clou en riant plus longtemps que nécessaire.

"Parce que tu as vraiment cru que j'obéissais aux ordres, et en plus aux tiens, Malefoy ?"

Il s'avança vers elle brusquement, les iris soudain beaucoup plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée. Il allait probablement la remettre vertement à sa place, mais Zabini entra dans l'openspace et le coupa dans son élan.

"Une putain de fontaine, sérieusement ? Où sont le salon de massage et les prostituées ? s'exclama le jeune homme en sifflant d'admiration.

\- Ah, Zabini, tu tombes bien, l'appela immédiatement Hermione."

Le concerné lui jeta un regard suspicieux, surtout lorsqu'il réalisa que Malefoy avait un regard plutôt ombrageux.

"Vous vous disputez encore ? A quel sujet ? s'enquit-il en avançant vers eux, déjà las.

\- C'est quoi, l'exécutif du groupe des Non-alignés ? attaqua immédiatement Hermione.

\- Oh, dit Zabini en stoppant sa progression. Et bien, c'est Malefoy, le leader. Ensuite c'est Pansy, toi, et moi, les conseillers stratégiques. Ça sonne bien non ? J'ai piqué ce terme aux moldus, je trouvais que ça faisait sérieux. T'en dis quoi ? Hermione Granger, conseillère stratégique, lança Blaise en faisant des gestes amples avec ses bras."

Hermione fronça le nez. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression insidieuse que personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ici ? Zabini avait l'air d'avoir vaguement imaginé quelque chose, à partir de bribes de mots moldus qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'analyser. Interdite, Hermione dévisagea les deux garçons. Ils fonçaient droit dans le mur, à pleine vitesse, et ne semblaient même pas s'en apercevoir.

"Il y a une dizaine de bureaux, on est 4. Que vont faire les autres ? Qui sont-ils ? Quelles seront leurs missions, et les nôtres ? On va élaborer quoi, comme stratégies ? énuméra la jeune femme en haussant le ton au fil de ses questions.

\- C'est pas vrai, Granger ! la rabroua Malefoy, au bord de l'implosion.

\- Quoi ! s'offusqua Hermione. Mes questions sont légitimes !"

Zabini choisit de couper court au duel qui menaçait de reprendre entre les deux, et éclata de rire, ce qui les fit se retourner d'un mouvement presque symétrique. Ils le dévisageaient avec le même regard furieux, et à cet instant leur ressemblance était saisissante. Il déglutit avec difficulté, sous le feu des deux paires d'yeux qui le foudroyaient.

"Je te fais marcher. On a créé un comité exécutif au sein de groupe pour déterminer les orientations générales de notre politique, histoire que ça ne parte pas dans tous les sens et qu'on ait une ligne directrice. Pour l'instant on est que quatre, mais en fonction de l'évolution des choses... Petit à petit d'autres députés nous rejoindrons. L'idée c'est de se mettre d'accord sur le discours qu'on tiendra sur tel ou tel sujet, pour qu'on ne se contredise pas ensuite. On parlera aussi des propositions de loi qu'on veut porter. Enfin, ce genre de choses.

\- Le but principal c'est surtout d'empêcher Malefoy de décider de tout sans jamais nous consulter, comme il aimerait pouvoir le faire, ajouta Pansy qui traînait une seconde plante au fond de la pièce, avec l'aide d'Astoria.

\- Attention Pans', il se pourrait qu'on te retrouve mystérieusement dans l'estomac d'une de tes plantes, lui lança Malefoy.

\- Elles n'ont pas d'estomac, inculte, rectifia Parkinson.

\- Bref, grogna Malefoy en tournant ostensiblement le dos à la serpentard. Est-ce que c'est plus clair pour toi, Granger, ou tu veux qu'on rajoute des trucs sur la plaque de ton bureau ?"

Hermione secoua la tête, satisfaite. Certes, elle s'était totalement faite avoir par l'attitude désinvolte de ses nouveaux collègues, mais visiblement ils avaient pensé leur projet en prenant en compte tout le monde. L'idée de confier la direction des choses à plusieurs personnes plutôt qu'une seule plaisait particulièrement à la jeune femme. Par contre, un point noir continuait à la chagriner.

"Bon, vu ta tête, il y a encore un soucis, soupira Malefoy en s'appuyant négligemment contre une colonne, bien conscient que la discussion risquait de s'étirer en longueur.

\- Désolée d'être la rabat-joie de service, mais comme je te l'ai dit hier soir, je doute que cet endroit soit très... approprié. Malefoy, regarde autour de toi ! Des dorures, des colonnes, des meubles de designer et des vitres partout... On se croirait dans le loft d'un artiste en vogue, pas dans un QG politique. C'est pas très accueillant..."

Malefoy hocha la tête et se détourna brusquement, avant de se diriger droit sur la porte du futur bureau d'Hermione. Il l'ouvrit en grand, et lui fit signe d'entrer à l'intérieur. Après une petite hésitation, Hermione obtempéra et passa devant lui le menton relevé pour lui montre qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Zabini, qui ne voulait pas manquer la suite du spectacle, la suivit.

Le blond referma ensuite la porte et attendit qu'Hermione ait finit de s'émerveiller sur la sublime pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le parquet la ravissait, la baie vitrée qui faisait l'angle lui donnaient envie de sautiller, les moulures au plafond l'enchantaient. C'était probablement ce que Malefoy voulait : l'acheter avec son sublime bureau. Elle finit, à regret, par se retourner vers lui.

"C'est splendide Malefoy, mais justement, c'est exactement ce que je disais : c'est clinquant. Ostentatoire. Écrasant.

\- J'ai saisit l'idée, la coupa le serpentard. Tu vois, ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ici c'est un lieu à part. Un lieu où la magie opère, où on résout les problèmes du monde, ou toutes les plaintes de nos électeurs arrivent et trouvent une solution. On ne peut pas faire opérer notre magie dans une cave insalubre, ou un quelconque local sinistre rempli de meubles de récupération. Granger, tu crois qu'avoir l'air pauvre ça te rend plus efficace pour aider les vrais pauvres ?"

Hermione ne sut même pas quoi répondre, estomaquée. Son raisonnement était complètement tordu. Mais il avait au moins le mérite de pointer ses propres contradictions. Pensive, elle commença à faire les cents pas dans son presque bureau. Dans son dos, Malefoy lança un clin d'œil complice à Zabini, tout persuadé qu'il était d'avoir totalement convaincu la Griffondor du bienfondé de sa stratégie.

Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. De nouveau, elle se planta devant lui.

"Sans basculer dans la misère et accueillir les gens en guenille... Tu crois pas que ça envoie pas le bon message ? On est là, dans notre tour d'ivoire... Loin des préoccupations de ceux qui nous ont élus. Je veux dire, le sorcier moyen n'a pas une fontaine dans son salon !

\- Sur la fontaine, tu peux pas la contredire, gloussa Zabini.

\- J'admets que je me suis un peu emballé avec cette fontaine. Je la mettrai dans mon bureau, si ça vous fait plaisir."

Malefoy crut vraiment qu'il avait suffisamment transigé pour apaiser tout le monde, comme si sa maudite fontaine changeait quelque chose.

"Ta fontaine, c'est juste le point culminant de toute cette folie des grandeurs, maugréa Hermione en désignant les plafonds ouvragés au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Elle dit parce qu'elle n'a pas encore vu la terrasse, pouffa Zabini, non sans s'attirer les foudres du blond."

Malefoy se renfrogna, et Hermione comprit qu'il y avait certainement un problème de taille sur la terrasse.

"Je veux monter, décréta-t-elle.

\- Ne crache pas dans la soupe Granger, ou je déplace ton bureau dans le local à poubelles, l'avertit Malefoy en lui faisant signe de le suivre."

Ils traversèrent l'openspace dans un silence relatif, seulement troublé par les gloussements de Zabini qui avait hâte de voir la tête de Granger. Ils montèrent dans la cage d'ascenseur dans le calme, et Malefoy enfonça le bouton avec virulence. Cette journée qui aurait dû se dérouler dans la joie et la bonne humeur, où chacun devait juste aménager son bureau, et bien Granger l'avait ruinée avec ses questions inquisitrices. Il se précipita sur le toit alors que les portes ne s'étaient même pas encore ouvertes en entier, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant l'impact.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, atterrée.

Une affiche d'au moins six mètres de haut trônait sur le toit de leur immeuble. Malefoy et ses yeux perçants en taille XXL. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sur le sol, on pouvait lire les mots "Non Alignés" écris en lettres d'or sur pratiquement toute la largeur du toit. En _lettres d'or_.

"C'est au cas où quelqu'un survolerait la ville à dos de Dragon ? demanda Hermione, qui ne voyait pas bien l'utilité d'une telle mise-en-scène.

\- Les visiteurs transplanneront ici, rétorqua Malefoy.

\- Bon. C'est un fait établi, tu souffres de mégalomanie sévère. Mais... Enfin Malefoy, les gens ne viennent pas voir Beyonce !

\- Qui ? s'enquit Zabini.

\- ... Peu importe, coupa Hermione. Bon sang, j'en reviens pas de ce que je suis en train de regarder.

\- Bien, que proposes-tu ? finit par abdiquer Malefoy."

Zabini lui jeta un regard en coin, surpris qu'il baisse les armes si facilement alors que Pansy et lui n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Et ce n'était pas faute de s'être copieusement moqués de lui.

"Tu peux garder tes lettres dorées, commença Hermione."

Malefoy s'autorisa un petit sourire supérieur.

"Mais cette affiche, elle doit disparaitre, ajouta la Griffondor en pointant du doigt le double colossal de Malefoy."

Le blond fulminait face à cet affront. Ils se toisaient, debout l'un en face de l'autre, sous le ciel lourd de Londres. L'électricité était palpable et Blaise se demanda un instant si un éclair n'allait pas tomber pile sur l'affiche de la discorde.

"Je suggère qu'on la remplace, reprit Hermione pour faire un pas vers le blond.

\- Par quoi ? Ta tête de veracrasse ?"

Blaise grimaça, persuadé que la brune allait lui arracher la tête. Encore une fois, elle le détrompa, et émit un petit sourire.

"Non, Malefoy. On pourrait oublier l'idée des visages. Si on mettait plutôt du texte ?"

Elle se tourna vers lui et Blaise sursauta. Par Merlin, elle était en train de l'attirer dans le conflit.

"Du texte ? répéta Malefoy, perdu dans ses pensées. Genre... un extrait d'un de tes grimoires poussiéreux ? Un extrait de l'Histoire de Poudlard, peut-être ?

\- Cesse ta mauvaise foi, rouspéta Hermione. Des informations ? Des projets de loi qu'on défend ? Je sais pas, quelque chose de percutant...

\- J'ADORE ! s'exclama Zabini avec un enthousiasme débordant."

Il était sorti malgré lui de sa réserve, étourdi par toutes les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

"Les gars, en matière de comm, c'est vraiment, vraiment super. C'est original. C'est efficace. Les yeux du monde seront braqués sur cette tour, et sur nos messages. On peut parler aux gens en quelques mots... On peut bousculer les codes, exactement ce qu'on voulait ! Oh, C'est fantastique..."

Zabini se mit à se déplacer en levant les bras au ciel à intervalles réguliers, à deux doigts de bondir comme une biche sur le toit.

"Je vois... Une compte à rebours magique qui annoncerait un évènement spectaculaire. Je vois des phrases ! Des citations ! Des punchlines qui seraient reprises dans les médias ! Granger, tu es géniale !"

L'intéressée se rengorgea, ravie. Elle n'avait pas imaginé autant de chose que Zabini, mais avait ouvert la voie. Et Malefoy dû bien reconnaître qu'ils tenaient là quelque chose d'innovant. Aussi, même s'il était un peu vexé que son portrait géant soit effacé au profit d'une idée de Granger, il choisit de se taire. Il était prêt, au moins de temps en temps, à se mettre en retrait pour faire place belle à son groupe. C'est ce qu'on attendait d'un bon leader, et comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, Malefoy ne voyait pas d'autre option que d'être le meilleur.

"Bien, qu'on retire cette splendeur. On se réunit à 17h pour décider d'une affiche à poser à la place. Dès ce soir, toute la ville doit pouvoir lire ce qu'on a à dire, décréta le blond en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches."

Un peu étonnés qu'il ne proteste pas plus, Zabini haussa un sourcil suspicieux et Hermione inclina la tête, dans l'attente d'une explosion. Mais Malefoy restait de marbre face à eux, et finit même par faire disparaître lui-même son précieux alter-égo de papier, qui se replia en quelques dixièmes de secondes avant de disparaître dans un froissement sec. Il rangea ensuite sa baguette, et croisa les bras.

"Hum... Où... Où aura lieu la réunion ? s'enquit Hermione pour tenter de redonner un aspect normal à leur échange.

\- A ton avis, Miss-je-ne-sais-plus-rien ? Dans la salle de réunion, tiens, rétorqua Malefoy en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

\- Quelle salle de réunion ? sursauta Zabini.

\- Oh, j'ai oublié de vous la montrer. Suivez-moi, leur lança Malefoy en faisant tournoyer une main pour les inciter à se presser."

Ses deux collègues obtempérèrent sans discuter plus que cela, bien conscients qu'il valait mieux éviter de le contrarier dans l'immédiat. Il avait déjà dû abandonner sa fontaine et son portrait en quelques minutes, il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop d'un coup.

.

Il était 17h pile et Hermione et Laura étaient seules dans la salle de réunion, attendant avec une impatience teintée d'appréhension que les députés qui allaient se rallier à leur groupe fassent leur entrée. Hermione tapait nerveusement du pied en se retournant fréquemment vers la porte, qui restait ostensiblement close.

"Il avait dit 17h, maugréa la jeune femme."

Laura allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, révélant une députée qui s'avança prudemment vers elles, le regard parcourant frénétiquement la pièce.

"Hermione, Laura, les salua Cho Chang avec un petit sourire énigmatique."

Elle s'avança plus franchement vers elles pour leur serrer rapidement la main, et tira une chaise autour de la table pour s'y asseoir. Hermione lui lança un regard en coin, un peu étonnée. Chang n'avait jamais fait de vagues, n'avait jamais porté le moindre projet de loi, et se faisait tellement discrète dans la presse que la majorité des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ne devaient même pas connaître son nom. Alors, ce coup d'éclat, c'était assez surprenant.

"Je vois à vos visages que vous ne pensiez pas me voir ici, pas vrai ? murmura la jeune femme en se triturant nerveusement les doigts."

Hermione sa racla prudemment la gorge pour prendre le temps d'élaborer une réponse diplomatique.

"On n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient les autres députés du groupe, à vrai dire, souffla Laura avec un sourire engageant.

\- Moi non plus. Sauf Hermione, en fait, répondit Chang. Comment Malefoy t'a convaincue ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules, plongée dans un état de perplexité intense. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il l'avait convaincue, à vrai dire.

"Manipulation, répliqua-t-elle laconiquement, en octroyant un clin d'œil à la Serdaigle. Plus sérieusement, on ne se sentait plus à l'aise dans notre groupe, et on a saisit cette opportunité je suppose. Et toi ?"

Malefoy entra à ce moment là et balança sur la table une pile de dossiers qui s'étalèrent à grand bruit.

"J'ai couché avec elle, évidemment, lança-t-il."

Chang rougit furieusement et Hermione écarquilla les yeux, complètement choquée par cette information. Elle se tourna vers Laura pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien entendu la même chose, et constata à la mine de son amie qu'elle ne s'était pas fourvoyée.

"Oh ça va, respire Granger, c'était une blague. C'est Blaise qui l'a convaincue de nous rejoindre, je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça.

\- On va à la même salle de sport, expliqua Chang à toute vitesse, peinant à retrouver un teint plus pâle.

\- Oh, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Où sont les autres ?"

Malefoy s'assit élégamment sur le bord de la table, laissant une jambe pendre dans le vide, et consulta sa montre en or d'un air agacé.

"Ils visitent les bureaux. Qui aurait cru que ça prendrait autant de temps... Ah, tiens, Padma Patil. Bienvenue, lança le blond en lui désignant une chaise."

De mieux en mieux, songea Hermione. Padma était la sœur la moins insupportable des deux, mais tout de même. Elle vouait une rancune tenace à Hermione depuis des années sans que la jeune femme n'en connaisse la source, ce qui promettait une ambiance résolument amicale.

"Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour, répéta-t-elle à mesure qu'elle serrait les mains de ses nouvelles collègues."

Vinrent ensuite Lucas Fortarôme, le petit fils du célèbre glacier du chemin de Traverse ; Hestia Carrow, au grand regret d'Hermione qui n'avait toujours vu en elle qu'une peste toujours fourrée dans les mauvais coups des Serpentards ; Bastien Queensbury, un ancien champion de Bavboules ; l'odieux Marcus Flint qui ne put s'empêcher d'octroyer une accolade complice à Malefoy ; Cormac MacLaggen, qui s'autorisa à déposer une bise sur la joue d'Hermione pour une raison qui échappait à la jeune femme ; Olivier Dubois, qui avait toujours l'air très détendu ; Seamus Finnigan, qui devait détester à présent Dean Thomas au moins autant qu'Hermione compte tenu de sa présence parmi eux ; Romilda Vane, qu'Hermione ne connaissait que parce qu'elle avait couru des années après ce pauvre Harry, le harcelant de ses assauts.

"Bien, nous sommes 15, et nous pouvons commencer, décréta Malefoy en tapant dans ses mains pour faire taire les messes basses."

L'ambiance était un peu tendue, d'anciennes inimitiés jamais résolues refaisant surface entre eux. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs à la répartition des gens autour de la table ; les Serpentards étaient rassemblés sur un côté et jaugeaient tout le monde avec leur habituel regard supérieur. Seuls Dubois et MacLaggen étaient tolérés à leur côté, probablement parce qu'ils étaient joueurs de Quidditch et donc immunisés. Peut-être que régler les conflits à coups de battes et de cognards était plus sain, finalement.

Venaient ensuite les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles, qui s'étaient mélangés naturellement sans songer à leurs anciennes appartenances. Parkinson était installée entre Hermione et Laura, brisant le code silencieux qui s'était instauré.

"Je constate qu'il n'y a pas de Poufsouffles autour de cette table, ricana Flint avec son horrible voix croassante.

\- Je constate qu'il n'y a ici qu'un seul redoublant, et c'est toi, le coupa Hestia Carrow à la surprise générale."

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que les Serpentards se tirent dans les pattes entre eux, et encore moins avec une telle pugnacité. Contre toute attente, Flint se mit à rire, produisant un son très désagréable.

"J'avais oublié que tu étais mariée à l'un d'entre eux, Hestia, dit-il en lui lançant un sourire d'excuse."

Elle le balaya d'un revers de la main et Malefoy choisit ce moment pour se lever, réitérant implicitement sa demande de silence.

"Bien, maintenant que nous avons évacué cette question capitale de savoir qui vient de quelle maison, j'aimerais vous remercier d'être tous venus aujourd'hui. Il manque trois personnes autour de cette table. Un élève de Durmstrang, le frère de Dumbledore dont vous connaissez tous la réputation, et un ancien professeur de Poudlard...

\- C'est Lupin qui vient de réaliser que son groupe craignait à mort ? le coupa Finnigan, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire tout le monde."

Sauf Malefoy, qui détestait qu'on le coupe, encore moins pour faire une blague.

"Il s'agit de Severus Rogue.

\- QUOI ! s'indigna Hermione en se levant d'un bond."

Elle avait été la première à réagir, parce que c'était épidermique, mais les autres étaient largement aussi choqués qu'elle par cette nouvelle. Fixant Drago avec horreur, Hermione attendait qu'il esquisse un sourire qui indiquerait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Mais le blond était imperturbable, et la regardait en retour sans broncher. Sans cligner des yeux. Sans respirer.

Il savait qu'il risquait gros en annonçant cette nouvelle, et c'est précisément pour cela qu'il avait gardé cette information secrète depuis des semaines. Même ses plus proches alliés n'en savaient rien. Alors il attendait, que quelqu'un se décide à parler, à objecter, à l'attaquer.

"Drago, t'es pas sérieux... grimaça Blaise en passant une main sur son front blême.

\- Il n'a pas officiellement démissionné du groupe des conservateurs, mais il devrait nous rejoindre sous peu, et je pense que vous devez le savoir, expliqua Malefoy en attendant la prochaine salve, qui serait sûrement moins agréable."

Surtout s'il en croyait la position d'Hermione, qui était toujours debout et le fixait avec des yeux furieux.

"C'est avant qu'on aurait dû le savoir ! C'est malhonnête d'avoir attendu qu'on s'engage avec toi avant d'annoncer un truc pareil ! cracha la jeune femme. Tu savais pertinemment qu'aucun de nous ne voulait travailler avec Rogue. Enfin ! Non seulement il est infect et nous a tous traumatisés pendant notre scolarité, mais en plus, il n'a RIEN, absolument RIEN, de quelqu'un tourné vers l'avenir ! Qui ici pense qu'il fera avancer la politique et le monde sorcier ? On parle d'un type qui vit encore cloitré dans un manoir avec des chauves-souris, qui n'apprécie que l'ordre, la discipline, et la torture ! En quoi ça rejoint nos valeurs, en tant que groupe, ou en tant que personnes ?"

Essoufflée par sa tirade, Hermione balaya l'assemblée du regard et constata que tous, même ceux qu'elle aurait crus hostiles à sa personne, approuvaient ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pansy, qui s'était tue jusqu'à présent, alla jusqu'à regard Drago en secouant la tête pour marquer sa déception.

"Je suis team Granger sur ce coup, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux professeur, ancien mangemort, détesté de tous et antipathique, va nous apporter ? C'est totalement contradictoire avec l'image qu'on veut véhiculer.

\- Franchement, même pour nous les Serpentards, c'est incompatible, appuya Flint.

\- S'il franchit cette porte je ne réponds plus de moi, ajouta Romilda Vane en roulant des yeux de manière théâtrale.

\- J'ai pas lâché mon groupe pour me retrouver piégé dans une autre arnaque, protesta Finnigan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine."

Malefoy, toujours debout face à eux, attendait patiemment qu'ils aient tous exprimé leur mécontentement. Il s'était attendu à toutes ces réactions. Même blanchi par la justice, même décoré par le ministre en personne suite à un discours poignant d'Harry Potter, même respecté comme professeur, Rogue restait un personnage ambigu et détestable, qui incarnait dans l'inconscient collectif un ancien monde et de mauvais souvenirs.

"C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Parce que j'ai une information qui devrait vous aider à envisager les choses sous un autre angle, lâcha le blond en regardant distraitement ses mains.

\- Cesse de faire ta diva, s'impatienta Hermione en le menaçant de l'index, bien décidée à ne pas le ménager.

\- Rogue est en couple avec un autre homme et souhaite faire promulguer une loi qui autorise le mariage entre personnes de même sexe. Ce qui, vous vous en doutez, est totalement hors de question pour les Conservateurs. J'ai donc jugé qu'il avait toute sa place ici, avec nous."

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce et Hermione se rassit brusquement. Alors ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

* * *

 **Une petite visite du penthouse et une rapide présentation des députés, je crois que c'était deux choses que vous attendiez ! Maintenant, le cadre est vraiment posé. Et évidemment, un petit élément perturbateur signé Drago vient faire son apparition. A quoi vous vous attendez, avec Rogue ?  
**

 **Dans le prochain épisode, la cérémonie tant attendue aura enfin lieu. Je publierai plus rapidement la prochaine fois, pour me faire pardonner ce léger retard (oui, comme à chaque fois, mais je fais au mieux).**

 **Merci à toutes et tous mes reviewers ! 3**


	9. Chapter 8 - Hautes tensions

_Chapter 8 - Hautes tensions  
_

"What the fuck ? articula silencieusement Astoria en refermant la porte du nouveau bureau d'Hermione derrière elle."

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite sans répondre, toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle. Rogue. Rogue dans le même groupe politique qu'elle. Rogue amoureux d'un être humain doté d'émotions, fait de chair et de sang. Rogue prêt à se battre pour avoir le droit de se marier. Se _marier_. Hermione visualisa malgré elle son ancien professeur de potions, directeur des Serpentards, en train de remonter l'allée d'une église en costume, et retint à grandes difficultés un haut le cœur.

"Tu savais toi, qu'il était gay ? reprit Astoria à voix basse en s'asseyant sur le canapé, à côté de sa patronne.

\- Non... marmonna Hermione. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était amoureux de la mère d'Harry... Mais bon, ça remonte à des décennies et personne ne s'est jamais posé la question des inclinations de Rogue. Dire qu'il est... amoureux, grimaça Hermione.

\- C'est qui, ce mec ? Il doit être sacrément tordu pour avoir envie de s'unir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuivre à quelqu'un comme Severus Rogue..."

Hermione fixa le bout de ses chaussures, étourdie. Malefoy leur avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, à tous.

Il avait lancé une bombe dévastatrice susceptible de faire imploser leur tout nouveau groupe, puis avait enchaîné avec une deuxième bombe surréaliste qui leur avait coupé le sifflet. Bien sûr, il avait parfaitement calculé son petit effet en les prenant de cours. Même s'ils n'avaient pas tous eu les mêmes raisons de sombrer dans le silence, ça avait fonctionné : ils s'étaient tous tus, et il avait fallu de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un ne réussisse à parler. Parkinson avait commencé à rire, bientôt rejointe par d'autres, avant que toute la table soit secouée de soubresauts hystériques qui avaient eu le mérite de surprendre Malefoy.

Puis Flint avait tout bonnement ruiné l'ambiance en lâchant une question sans équivoque :

"Mais euh... Nous, on est pour le mariage gay ? Je veux dire, moi, je m'en fiche ils font ce qu'ils veulent, mais est-ce que c'est nécessaire qu'ils euh... se marient, comme les gens normaux ?

\- Les gens normaux ? avaient répliqué illico un grand nombre de voix offusquées."

Ensuite, tout le monde s'était mis à crier, et Malefoy avait interrompu la première réunion pour renvoyer tout le monde chez soi, avant d'extirper Flint de la salle sans ménagement. Nul doute que ce contact initial resterait dans les esprits. Cette scène d'apocalypse avait eu le mérite de mettre en lumière tout ce qu'Hermione craignait en rejoignant les Non-alignés : se trouver face à des idées rétrogrades, des gens butés, des discussions qui la révulsaient. Ils avaient des différends irréconciliables. C'était prévisible. Et c'était un constat d'échec, déjà, au bout de seulement quelques heures. A nouveau, elle était confrontée à des points de vue opposés au sien, et elle allait devoir montrer les dents, et lutter, et se battre pour gagner le moindre centimètre de terrain. Seule contre tous.

Seule, ou presque. Elle allait devoir déterminer qui étaient ses alliés dans ce conflit qui s'annonçait, et vite.

« Avec tout ce bazar, on a abordé absolument aucun des sujets urgents alors que la cérémonie a lieu dans deux petites, infimes, minuscules heures, rouspéta Hermione.

\- Je crois qu'il valait mieux ordonner une dispersion, vu le bruit que vous faisiez dans cette salle... j'ai cru que vous en étiez venus aux mains, avoua Astoria.

\- C'était moins une. Parkinson avait soulevé sa chaise et s'apprêtait à la balancer à travers la tête de Flint. Et le pire, c'est que personne n'a rien fait pour la stopper. Elle s'est ravisée toute seule.

\- Peut-être qu'un bon coup de chaise lui aurait remis les idées en place, à ce cher Flint. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, peu convaincue de l'efficacité du coup de chaise contre l'homophobie.

« Flint n'est pas très éveillé. Je dirais même qu'il est profondément idiot. Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est une éducation. De la pédagogie.

\- Ouais... la pédagogie du coup de chaise sur le coin du nez, insista Astoria. Tu sais, sans aller aussi loin que Flint, parfois Ron aussi dit des choses un peu... limites. »

Hermione redressa la tête vers elle, interpellée. Elle connaissait Ron, sa promptitude à émettre des jugements à l'emporte-pièce et à asséner des idées avec brusquerie. Il ne pensait jamais à mal, mais son manque total de finesse avait blessé quantité de personnes, Hermione la première. Mais ce trait particulièrement irritant de sa personnalité était compensé par cette facilité qu'il avait à remettre en cause ses certitudes et à utiliser son immense cœur.

« Ron réagit toujours mal face à l'inconnu, il se braque dès qu'il ne comprend pas. Souvent, quand j'écris un discours, je me dis... Qu'est ce que Ron en penserait, qu'est-ce qu'il retirerait de mes mots ? Et ça m'aide à être plus claire, souffla Hermione à demi-mots, un peu honteuse de tirer profit de la fougue de son meilleur ami pour aider sa propre petite carrière. »

Astoria hocha la tête pour montrer à Hermione qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, et se mit à rire doucement. Elles savaient toutes les deux à quel point elles aimaient Ronald Weasley, même s'il avait parfois un don pour se montrer agaçant. C'était elles deux, les femmes de sa vie. Après Molly, bien évidemment.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, avec Rogue ? demanda Astoria de but en blanc.

\- J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant avant de répondre à cette question."

Astoria approuva d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea tout droit vers un des cartons qui n'avait pas encore été déballé, avant d'en tirer deux verres et une bouteille de gin moldu.

"Je savais que ça allait nous servir rapidement, affirma-t-elle en débouchant la bouteille."

Hermione lui tendit un des deux verres d'un geste las, mais ce dernier resta désespérément vide. Quelqu'un était en train de frapper à la porte du bureau, et ce de façon assez autoritaire.

"Oui ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton revêche, avant de se lever en réalisant qu'elle devait faire un effort de politesse."

Parkinson s'engouffra aussitôt dans la pièce, traînant Zabini par la manche, et claqua la porte derrière eux.

"J'ai mis l'enquêteur de mes parents sur le coup, on devrait avoir une réponse rapidement, lança la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre pour étudier la bouteille que tenait Astoria. Tiens, tiens, Granger. Pas si sage que ça on dirait !

\- Un enquêteur pour quoi faire ? grimaça Hermione en dupliquant les verres d'un coup de baguette."

Parkinson roula des yeux et s'empressa d'attraper le verre que lui tendait Astoria.

"Pour trouver qui est le mec de Rogue, tiens. T'as pas envie de savoir ?

\- Pans', les gens normaux sont préoccupés par ce qu'il vient de se passer en réunion, pas par la vie amoureuse d'un ancien prof, marmonna Blaise en avalant rapidement son verre, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en rotin.

\- Rien n'empêche de se préoccuper simultanément de ces deux questions de la plus haute importance, rétorqua Parkinson en pointant un index manucuré vers Zabini.

\- Attendez... les coupa Hermione. On s'en fiche, de qui Rogue fréquente. La vraie question, c'est plutôt ce qu'on doit faire avec Flint. On est tous d'accord qu'on ne peut pas lui laisser dire des trucs pareils, on est dans le même groupe et ça va forcément se répercuter sur nous. Hors de question que quiconque pense qu'on est d'accord avec ça, qu'on s'associe à ses propos !"

Blaise secoua la tête, et croisa ses jambes. Pansy, absorbée par le fond de son verre, ne répondit pas non plus. Et ce silence s'éternisa, pesant, lourd, chargé de l'inquiétude d'Hermione qui craignait de voir ses potentiels alliés lui tourner le dos.

"On pourrait planquer des artefacts de magie noire dans son bureau, le dénoncer et attendre qu'il soit envoyé à Azkaban. Comme ça, problème réglé, plus de Flint, proposa soudain Parkinson."

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, hésitant entre s'étrangler d'horreur et se mettre à rire face à cette bonne blague de Serpentard.

"Ou alors, on lui casse la gueule ? Simple, efficace, une méthode qui a fait ses preuves, ajouta Astoria.

\- Il nous reste aussi la possibilité de le virer du groupe en l'accusant de détourner des fonds, un classique ! suggéra Zabini."

Les yeux d'Hermione passaient de l'un à l'autre, de plus en plus atterrée par ce qu'elle entendait. Où était-elle tombée ? Dans une association de mafieux anonymes ?

"Mais... bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ? s'enquit Parkinson d'un air très poli, comme si la réunion se poursuivait et qu'ils étaient en train de discuter du budget photocopies.

\- Mais... répéta Hermione, avant de se racler la gorge. Écoutez, avant d'en arriver à ces _extrémités_ , on pourrait peut-être envisager de parler avec lui, non ?

\- En l'attachant à une chaise dans les caves de l'immeuble, oui. Les pieds dans une bassine d'eau, et... poursuivit Zabini."

Hermione se leva d'un bond, et plaqua ses poings sur ses hanches. Cette fois, c'en était trop.

"Arrêtez deux secondes vos délires de Serpentards sous acide ! On est pas des bouchers, ou des tueurs à gage, on est des députés par Merlin ! Il faut trouver une solution diplomatique ! Et je vais m'en charger immédiatement, puisque aucun d'entre vous n'est capable d'assez de lucidité pour avoir une vraie conversation avec un collègue ! Je rêve, mais je rêve...!"

Hermione s'élança, boucles au vent, vers la sortie de son bureau. Elle eut à peine fermé la porte derrière elle que Zabini pouffa, très satisfait :

"C'était encore plus rapide que ce que je pensais. Sainte Grangy va nettoyer tout ça !"

.

Hermione longea rapidement l'enfilade de bureaux rutilants, à la recherche de Flint. Presque tout le monde était parti suite au fiasco, sauf les membres de l'exécutif si cher au cœur de Malefoy. Mais ils se cachaient avec une bouteille de gin et c'était encore à elle de se retrousser les manches pour mettre de l'ordre, puisque leur bien aimé chef avait disparu.

La fontaine continuait à couler gracieusement au centre du penthouse, comme si tout était normal. Et Hermione remarqua de la lumière dans le bureau de Malefoy, qui contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, n'avait pas fuit les lieux comme le couard qu'il était habituellement. Elle pinça les lèvres et respira un grand coup, se préparant au combat. Flint était là-dedans, elle en était sûre. Et le savoir enfermé avec Malefoy, qui était encore plus en position de force que d'ordinaire, n'augurait rien de bon : le blond était incapable de transiger, ou d'essayer de comprendre. Il broyait, il menaçait, il exterminait, mais il n'était certainement pas du genre à faire des compromis pour arranger une situation tendue.

Le poing d'Hermione cogna trois fois contre la porte et elle fut soulagée de ne voir aucune flaque de sang couler sous le battant en bois ouvragé.

"Entrez ! ordonna la voix glaçante de Malefoy."

Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner par si peu et poussa la porte. Flint était assis sur une chaise en face du bureau de Malefoy, et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Le blond affichait un air sévère, sourcils froncés.

"Euh... Navrée de vous interrompre, lança Hermione pour entamer la conversation.

\- Tu n'es pas du tout navrée, la contredit Malefoy en lui désignant la chaise voisine à celle de Flint pour qu'elle s'y assoie.

\- Très juste, reconnut Hermione en jetant un regard en coin à son collègue, toujours prostré.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je me doutais que tu viendrais mettre ton grain de sel."

La Gryffondor sourit de son air le plus hypocrite et croisa les jambes pour se donner une contenance.

"Effectivement, je viens me mêler de ce qui me _regarde_. La réunion a été brutalement interrompue et la cérémonie approche, alors ce serait bien de savoir ce qu'il va se passer."

Flint se redressa brièvement, avant de se replonger dans son mutisme.

"Granger, Granger... chantonna Malefoy. On va simplement se lever quand notre groupe sera appelé et signer leur fichue déclaration. Rien d'impossible à faire, même pour les moins éveillés d'entre nous, expliqua le blond en jetant un regard lourd de sens à son ancien camarade de Serpentard. Ensuite, dès demain, on reprendra cette réunion avortée."

Hermione coula de nouveau un regard sur le côté, sans cacher la pitié qu'elle éprouvait pour Flint qui se faisait martyriser par un despote et ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Il se soumettait en silence. Malefoy n'avait pas cherché à expliquer, il avait exigé, et son ancien camarade de classe avait abdiqué. Certes, Flint avait dérapé, mais le traitement qu'il subissait, elle ne l'approuvait pas. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder sa position, replié sur lui même, les épaules voutées, fuyant leurs regards. On aurait dit un chiot.

Malefoy suivit son regard, et leva les yeux au ciel. Granger et sa légendaire bonté d'âme.

"Est-ce que Rogue sera présent à la cérémonie de ce soir ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton aussi dégagé que possible.

\- Il est député et c'est la cérémonie d'inscription, il y a donc de fortes chances, rétorqua Malefoy avec un petit air supérieur très irritant.

\- J'ai mal formulé ma question.

\- Ça me parait évident.

\- Je vais reformuler !

\- Je t'en prie !"

Ils se foudroyèrent une fraction de seconde du regard, mais Hermione se reprit immédiatement pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de réussir à l'énerver.

"Est-ce que Rogue va officiellement s'inscrire parmi nous ce soir, lors de la cérémonie ?"

Malefoy esquissa un sourire vague, et joua avec sa plume qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts. La Gryffondor dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas la lui faire avaler, et attendit qu'il ait fini de jouer avec ses nerfs.

"Est-ce que tu t'y opposes ? finit par demander Malefoy.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris que ce n'était pas poli de répondre à une question par une autre question ? grogna Hermione.

\- Oh, mon éducation connait quelques lacunes je le reconnais. Bon, parlons clairement. Tu ne veux pas de Rogue ?"

La jeune femme soupira, acculée. Il lui demandait son avis, c'était une première.

"Si je dis que je m'oppose à ce qu'il nous rejoigne, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? C'est toi qui décideras.

\- Je te demande ta conviction profonde."

Malefoy la regardait d'un air impénétrable, comme si ce qu'elle allait répondre revêtait réellement un intérêt à ses yeux. Hermione fut obligée de reconnaître qu'il était doué ; c'était précisément ce que les électeurs attendaient. Quelqu'un qui les écoute, qui se sente concerné, qui accorde de l'importance à leur point de vue. Certes, c'était feint dans le cas de Malefoy. Mais l'exécution était parfaite. Et de nouveau, elle était acculée, obligée de lui répondre. Après tout, s'il lui donnait l'occasion de s'exprimer, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

"Ce n'est certainement pas une personne que je porte dans mon cœur. Mais ça, c'est à titre personnel et même si ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir travailler avec lui, je suis prête à le faire. Ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'il incarne des valeurs archaïques, il a défendu des préceptes suprémacistes, il a traumatisé des générations d'enfants avec ses vieilles méthodes éducatives, et soyons réalistes : les électeurs le détestent. Les nôtres, du moins. Ils n'auraient jamais voté pour nous s'ils appréciaient le positionnement de Rogue, c'est incompatible. Tout ça, tu le sais très bien. Je ne t'apprends rien. Alors, pourquoi tu pousses pour qu'il nous rejoigne ?"

Malefoy continua à la dévisager avec un certain amusement.

"Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'est que tu ne t'opposais pas à sa présence, conclut-il simplement.

\- Malefoy...

\- Flint, rentre chez toi. Prends une douche, enfile un costume décent, on se retrouve au Parlement. Viens un peu en avance, ordonna le blond en se levant, signe que la conversation était terminée."

L'ancien joueur de Quidditch déploya son immense carrure et s'empressa d'obéir sans demander son reste, mais Hermione elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ce n'était pas parce que son altesse Malefoy avait décidé que le dialogue était rompu qu'elle devait s'incliner. Alors elle resta obstinément assise, bras croisés, et le défia du regard.

"Tu peux rester là si tu veux, mais moi je m'en vais. A tout à l'heure ! lança-t-il en attrapant sa cape.

\- Non, certainement pas, tu t'assois ! objecta Hermione d'un ton sec."

Malefoy pivota sur ses talons et écarquilla les yeux, outré qu'elle ose s'adresser à lui sur ce ton. La Gryffondor elle-même semblait choquée par son propre comportement autoritaire.

"Je te demande _pardon_ ? demanda Malefoy d'un ton glacial.

\- Euh... Écoute, je sais que tu es le chef et tout ça, mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Pas d'accord avec quoi, exactement ?

\- Avec ton attitude ! Déjà, tu nous convoques à une réunion qui n'est qu'une mascarade, puisque tu savais pertinemment que tes deux petites annonces successives allaient semer le bazar. Résultat, on a abordé aucun sujet urgent, on ne sait pas qui on est, où on va, ce qui nous lie. Ensuite, tu refuses de donner la moindre explication au sujet de Rogue. Et tu maltraites tes collaborateurs ! Flint est idiot, mais il ne mérite pas d'être écrasé par une petite brute dans ton genre ! énuméra la jeune femme en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Bon sang, Granger ! s'exclama Malefoy en se passant une main sur le visage, réellement agacé. Tu vas être chiante comme ça tout le temps, ou c'est juste pour marquer ton territoire au début ?

\- Ah non, je vais être chiante _comme ça, tout le temps_ , confirma Hermione en relevant le menton.

\- Bien ! Très bien ! Et moi, je vais m'en aller en claquant la porte, _comme ça, tout le temps_ ! cingla le blond en mettant à exécution ses propos dans un grand bruit."

Hermione sursauta et se retrouva seule et hébétée, assise sur sa chaise, sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Quel toupet ! Il venait de lui fausser compagnie avec une incorrection telle qu'elle dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas détourner tout son bureau. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Elle perdit de précieuses secondes à analyser la situation et, lorsqu'elle sortit enfin, Malefoy avait déjà transplanné.

.

Hermione sentit la main de Laura se resserrer sur son bras dans un geste de crispation, et releva la tête. Elles marchaient sur le trottoir en direction du parlement et, comme il fallait s'en douter, une marée de journalistes faisait la queue au bas des marches de l'édifice. La nuit était tombée, pourtant les rafales de flash et les projecteurs des caméras éclairaient la scène comme en plein jour.

"On a qu'à traverser en souriant, t'en fais pas, déclara Hermione en tapotant la main de Laura."

Elles continuèrent à avancer en prenant un air dégagé, jusqu'à ce que Cho Chang et Padma Patil viennent se greffer à leur petit groupe. Elles se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, et leurs quatre regards se portèrent de nouveau sur le groupe de journalistes.

"Je déteste ça, marmonna Chang dans sa barbe.

\- Tu marches à côté d'Hermione Granger Cho, personne ne fera attention à _toi_ , siffla Patil."

Laura lui jeta un regard malveillant, agacée par cette remarque. Mais Hermione semblait s'en ficher éperdument, et avait déjà commencé à sourire machinalement aux journalistes. Elles franchirent le rideau sans lâcher aucun mot, gravirent les marches, et se réfugièrent dans le hall à l'ambiance habituellement feutrée du Parlement.

Mais en réalité, ce soir-là, les journalistes assoiffés de scoop étaient plus disciplinés que les députés. Partout, des groupes de tailles variables complotaient, se défiaient du regard, s'invectivaient. Le climat était encore plus tendu que lors de la précédente cérémonie. Mais malgré ce capharnaüm, ils se tournèrent quasi unanimement vers l'entrée, et dévisagèrent les nouvelles venues. Puis ils se remirent à chuchoter à toute vitesse.

"Super... Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire maintenant ? grogna Laura, qui ne savait pas où aller."

A qui parler ? Un simple signe de main à quelqu'un pouvait être analysé et décrypté par les autres, et leur donner du grain à moudre. Pour l'instant, personne ne savait qui composait le groupe des Non-alignés. Et Malefoy n'avait insisté que sur un seul point : ne rien révéler. Attendre. Encore un coup pour théâtraliser la révélation...

"On devrait... se mettre dans un coin, à l'écart, proposa Hermione en cherchant un espace libre du regard.

\- Oui... On aura qu'à faire comme les autres et marmonner toutes les quatre, ça ne sera pas suspect, ajouta Chang, écarlate.

\- On se croirait à Poudlard, pesta Patil en tapant du pied nerveusement.

\- Derrière ce ficus, là, indiqua Laura en se précipitant vers un des rares coins de la pièce non surpeuplé."

Elles se déplacèrent en file indienne et en silence vers leur mètre carré tant espéré, et se rassemblèrent en cercle.

"Ils nous regardent toujours ? demanda Chang.

\- Oui, confirma Laura en hochant la tête à toute vitesse.

\- Ils savent que je suis Non-alignée, ils se doutent que Laura aussi... Alors ils doivent commencer à se dire que vous deux, c'est pareil, songea Hermione en regardant discrètement autour d'elle."

Un député conservateur frôla leur petit groupe et elle dû s'écarter brutalement pour éviter un coup d'épaule vengeur. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Laura posa une main apaisante son bras. Alors, on en était là. Une ambiance de vestiaires. En temps normal, un sort aurait fusé et le député agressif se serait retrouvé pendu au plafond par les pieds.

"Ils deviennent tous fous ! pesta Laura.

\- Tout le monde redescendra après l'annonce. Cette tension... ça va retomber, dit Hermione en époussetant machinalement sa cape.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi on doit rien dire ! C'est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose. Dans quinze minutes, tout le monde saura, maugréa Patil."

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle était bien d'accord, mais inutile de donner raison à cette greluche qui ne faisait que râler depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Cela n'aidait en rien à détendre l'atmosphère, qui était déjà électrique.

"Dispersez-vous, siffla la voix de Malefoy qui passait près d'elles, seul, et roulant des mécaniques.

\- Il se prend pour un général dans l'armée, maintenant ? grogna Hermione.

\- On devrait obéir, il a raison... déclara Patil en suivant des yeux le blond qui fendait la foule."

Elles partirent donc chacune dans une direction différente, et se retrouvèrent isolées parmi leurs collègues soit hostiles, soit compatissants. Hermione perdit rapidement de vue les autres, et se concentra donc sur la lecture d'un prospectus qu'elle avait ramassé sur une table. Cette situation était extrêmement gênante.

"Bonjour, Hermione."

La jeune femme leva la tête et fut surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Dean Thomas.

"Je voulais juste que tu saches qu'on va t'écraser. Toi et ton petit groupe d'arrivistes inexpérimentés, vous n'avez aucun appuis. Je vous donne deux mois avant de vous entretuer. Et là, ça ne sera pas la peine de revenir ramper. Ta carrière est finie. Tu n'es plus rien, et j'ai hâte que tu le réalises. Ta chute sera d'autant plus agréable à regarder que tu tombes de si haut."

Muette de stupeur, Hermione écarquilla les yeux face à la violence des propos crachés par son ancien allié. Il avait parlé si bas que personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait entendu, mais tous les députés autour attendaient une explosion, c'était évident. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, et capta le regard de Parkinson dans la foule. Celle-ci, plantée une dizaine de mètres plus loin, fronçait les sourcils et semblait hésiter à intervenir. Alors la Gryffondor fit la seule chose qui pouvait éviter un scandale de grande ampleur - et une probable castration irréversible de Thomas.

"C'est très fairplay Dean, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Cette douceur dans tes propos ne me donne qu'une envie, c'est de te crever les yeux avec un clou rouillé et de les faire manger à ta mère. Bonne soirée, conclut Hermione en s'éloignant, un faux sourire plaqué aux lèvres."

Un bras tendu stoppa rapidement sa fuite, et elle soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Zabini.

"Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? chuchota-t-il, mi hilare mi choqué.

\- Quoi ? tiqua Hermione. Comment... Tu as entendu ?

\- Je lis sur les lèvres. J'ai perdu l'ouïe pendant six mois quand j'étais petit, alors j'ai développé certaines... compétences. Alors ?"

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte, mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

"Il m'a énervée, finit-il par souffler.

\- Oh, tout s'explique."

Zabini gloussa, ravi d'avoir pris sur le fait Miss parfaite en train de menacer un collègue d'atroces tortures.

"Bon, allons-y, l'hémicycle est ouvert !"

.

Karacter avait l'air de sombrer plus profondément dans la dépression nerveuse à chaque cérémonie. Son pas se faisait plus pesant, son teint plus cireux, son regard plus vitreux. Il observait les députés s'installer avec un air absent et désespéré. Ses menaces de démissionner si la situation ne se réglait pas au plus vite étaient à prendre au sérieux : il en avait assez. Et ce snobinard de Drago Malefoy qui se pavanait au lieu d'aller s'asseoir, alors qu'IL était responsable de toute cette débâcle... Karacter pinça les lèvres et lui envoya autant d'ondes négatives qu'il le pouvait. Mais cette tête-à-claques peroxydée ne semblait pas les percevoir, et continuait à faire le fier entre les travées, serrant des mains, distribuant des claques dans le dos, souriant d'un air faux, comme s'il possédait les lieux.

Hermione regardait elle aussi Malefoy faire son Malefoy, avec une moue réprobatrice. Eux devaient faire profil bas, se taire, pendant que lui se débrouillait pour être le centre de l'attention. L'assemblée était en désordre complet, plus personne ne savait où s'asseoir puisque les groupes et les amitiés avaient éclaté en vol. Alors les députés se contentaient de s'installer de manière aléatoire, au milieu de leurs quelques alliés rescapés, ou tout simplement dans les zones qui leur étaient le moins hostiles. Hermione était donc assise tout au fond, entre Laura et un Conservateur à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole.

Enfin, tout le monde parvint à s'asseoir, et le silence se fit. Tout le monde s'observait en chien de faïence, attendant le début des ennuis.

"Bien, puisque vous êtes tous enfin en place... Nous pouvons commencer cette cérémonie, soupira Karacter. Je vais appeler les chefs de groupes qui monteront chacun leur tour sur l'estrade, et appelleront les inscrits à les rejoindre. Vous vous lèverez dans le calme et viendrez vous aligner face à l'assemblée, en silence, et vous prêterez serment. Ensuite vous retournerez à vos places, toujours dans le calme. Je compte sur votre sens des responsabilités pour vous comporter convenablement, conformément à ce qui est attendu d'un député. Est-ce bien clair ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il se racla la gorge, déroula un parchemin, et tout le monde retint son souffle.

"Nous allons procéder par ordre alphabétique. Le leader du groupe Conservateur, je vous prie."

Ce dernier se leva avec grâce et descendit les marches, avant d'aller se planter à côté de Karacter, les mains jointes dans son dos. Il savait parfaitement que son groupe serait amputé d'un certain nombre de députés, mais il ignorait encore leur identité.

"Membres du groupe Conservateur, levez-vous."

D'après les pré-inscriptions révélées lors de la première cérémonie, 30 personnes devaient se lever. Hermione compta rapidement, et réalisa qu'ils n'étaient que 29.

"Rogue, murmura-t-elle."

Celui-ci, assis à l'extrémité droite de l'hémicycle, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, et de nombreux regards choqués ou furieux se dirigeaient vers lui. Mais il n'était pas le seul à subir les foudres de ses collègues : Romilda Vane poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'un député lui marcha sur le pied en descendant vers l'estrade, Flint reçu une boulette de parchemin entre les deux yeux, et Hestia Carrow se vit octroyer une claque derrière la nuque par une femme d'un âge avancé. De là où elle était placée, Hermione vit distinctement Malefoy secouer la tête vigoureusement, comme pour interdire à la jeune femme de réagir.

"Ça ne se passe pas si mal que ça, s'étonna Laura à voix basse."

C'est précisément à ce moment là que Pansy se leva d'un bond, et attrapa fermement la queue de cheval de la députée qui était assise juste devant elle. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle l'agita dans tous les sens, faisant valser la tête de la femme qui poussait des cris stridents. Malefoy et Zabini se levèrent prestement et se mirent à s'acharner sur les bras de Pansy pour qu'elle relâche sa prise, en vain.

"Par Merlin, mais que faites-vous ! s'insurgea Karacter dans son micro. Lâchez cette personne ! Lâchez-là ! Sécurité !"

Deux aurors entrèrent immédiatement et vinrent prêter main forte à Zabini et Malefoy, qui n'arrivaient pas à venir à bout de la fureur de leur collègue. Et Parkinson finit par abdiquer. Écarlate, elle défroissa sa robe, et jeta son bras en l'air pour réclamer la parole.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'inquiéta Hermione, effarée.

\- Mais que voulez-vous ? sursauta Karacter, perplexe.

\- Je profite de la présence d'aurors parmi nous pour signaler une infraction majeure au code de déontologie des députés. Cette radasse vient de me traiter de _Traître à mon sang_ et de _Pute à moldus_."

La foule émit un cri outragé, et Karacter en lâcha son micro qui tomba dans un bruit mat.

"C'est une honte ! s'emporta-t-il immédiatement, hurlant si fort qu'il n'avait plus besoin de micro. Vous êtes députée, bon sang ! Vous DEVEZ connaître la loi, et vous savez que ces insultes sont sévèrement punies depuis les grands procès ! Le monde sorcier ne tolérera plus ce genre d'outrages racistes ! Et vous, Parkinson, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre comme une chiffonnière dans cette enceinte !"

La sorcière incriminée baissa la tête, pendant que Pansy fulminait toujours. Et Malefoy profita de cette brève accalmie pour prendre la parole.

"Nous déposerons une plainte au ministère de la Justice dès demain, il est évident que nous ne laisserons pas passer ça. Mademoiselle Parkinson n'a fait que réagir avec toute la vivacité qui la caractérise à des propos nauséabonds.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça, Malefoy ? l'apostropha Dean Thomas. Tu as pratiquement inventé ces propos nauséabonds.

\- Ça va être un carnage, soupira Hermione.

\- Fais quelque chose ! l'exhorta Laura."

Le vent avait tourné dans la salle ; d'abord quasi unanimement choqués par les insultes racistes, les députés semblaient trouver que l'attaque portée contre Malefoy était légitime. Hermione elle-même gardait un souvenir vivace des "sale sang de bourbe" qu'il proférait à tout bout de champ. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son collègue se faire injustement traîner dans la boue pour son passé, alors que pour une fois il n'avait rien fait. Pour l'instant. Parce qu'au vu du regard qu'il portait sur Thomas, il s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Alors elle se leva, et frappa sèchement du plat de la main sur la table.

"Assez ! Il ne s'agit pas de Malefoy, mais de... cette femme avec une queue de cheval, là ! s'exclama-t-elle. Écoutez, on a tous dit et fait des choses regrettables quand on était à Poudlard. On était des enfants, on était le fruit de notre éducation, c'était la guerre et on vivait dans une société différente. Avec des lois différentes. Vous ne pouvez pas, dix ans après, blâmer quelqu'un pour les actes odieux d'une autre. Ces insultes sont répréhensibles, elles seront punies, il n'y a pas de débat. Peut-on reprendre la cérémonie, à présent ? Ou certains d'entre-vous ont encore envie de se comporter comme dans une cour de récré ?

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous, Miss Granger. L'incident est clos, pour l'instant. Que les Conservateurs rejoignent leur leader sans plus attendre !"

Il y eut un léger flottement, puis ils se mirent en marche. Hermione se rassit, et croisa le regard de Malefoy. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, mais il avait l'air _reconnaissant_. Ou souffrant. Impossible de savoir, puisque personne n'avait jamais vu Malefoy être reconnaissant envers qui que ce soit.

"T'as pas pu t'empêcher de défendre ton petit mangemort, persiffla Dean en profitant de l'agitation pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Tu n'as aucune leçon à donner à personne. Ne viens pas t'acheter un courage maintenant que ta vie n'est plus en danger, et que tu es bien au chaud dans une assemblée. C'était avant, qu'il fallait t'opposer aux brutes, rétorqua vertement Hermione.

\- Il t'a fait quoi, Malefoy, pour que tu sois aussi véhément ? ajouta Laura. Il a piqué ta copine ? suggéra-t-elle."

Thomas, les traits déformés par la rage, se détourna et repartit à sa place sous leurs regards médusés. Laura pivota au ralenti vers Hermione, et ouvrit la bouche dans une grimace excitée.

"Je crois que je viens de taper juste sans faire exprès... On tient un scoop ! se réjouit-elle. Je me demande si Sorcières Hebdo serait intéressé par cette information croustillante.

\- Je suis sûre que Parkinson sera ravie de mettre son enquêteur sur le coup, pouffa Hermione."

Elles se turent le temps que les Conservateurs prêtent serment, puis ils regagnèrent leurs places avec des têtes d'enterrement. Cette cérémonie n'était certainement pas une victoire pour eux : non seulement ils avaient perdu beaucoup de membres, mais en plus une des leurs avait proféré des insultes racistes qui allaient faire couler beaucoup d'encre. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée.

"A présent, c'est au tour des Non-alignés. Drago Malefoy, si vous vouliez bien me rejoindre... demanda Karacter, qui avait visiblement très envie d'en finir au plus vite."

Malefoy obtempéra sans discuter et descendit les marches d'un pas altier, à deux doigts de sautiller de joie. C'était son moment de gloire. Il s'installa au centre de l'estrade, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, et l'autre campée sur sa hanche. Comme une gravure de mode.

"Il en fait toujours trop, murmura Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour Laura.

\- On dirait un mannequin..."

Hermione fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites et se redressa, prête à descendre. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Chang, assise un peu plus bas dans les travées, et lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

"Membres du groupe des Non-alignés, levez-vous !"

Disséminés ça et là dans la grande salle, ils se levèrent d'un même geste. Et la pièce s'emplit de murmures à mesure que leurs collègues découvraient leur identité. Hermione croisa brièvement le regard de Lupin, qui l'évita comme si elle l'avait brûlé, et elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. C'était fait. La rupture était consommée, elle allait rejoindre Malefoy sur cette estrade et la page se tournait définitivement.

"Veuillez descendre, leur ordonna Karacter d'une voix monocorde."

Hermione sentit ses jambes se mouvoir toutes seules et elle descendit, marche après marche, pas après pas, rejoignant la file indienne qui grossissait peu à peu. Elle avait le sentiment de sauter d'une falaise abrupte, sans avoir aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait en bas. Ce n'était certainement pas des pensées réconfortantes, et l'angoisse montait doucement en elle. Impossible de faire marche arrière. Et de toute façon, elle n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Mais cette impression que l'avenir était sombre l'étouffait, comme des tenailles qui se refermaient lentement autour de sa gorge.

Puis elle sentit Parkinson lui mettre un gentil coup d'épaule, Zabini lui fit un clin d'œil, Laura lui sourit. Et elle respira un peu mieux. Elle tomba sur les yeux métalliques de Malefoy, qui irradiait littéralement de joie, eut envie de le frapper, comprit qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées, sentit monter une envie de rire traitresse, remarqua qu'il craquait un sourire. Et là, elle respira de nouveau librement. C'était vraiment agréable de se détester autant mutuellement. Elle s'aligna avec eux face à l'assemblée. Solidement arrimés les uns aux autres, le menton relevé, ils défièrent silencieusement leurs collègues d'oser n'émettre ne serait-ce qu'une critique.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ça y est, vous l'avez eue votre cérémonie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. C'est officiel, Hermione est une Non-alignée. En attendant, l'ambiance ne s'est pas vraiment améliorée à l'assemblée, et c'est que le début.**

 **Je répondrai à vos review sur le chapitre précédant dans la semaine, je ne vous ai pas oubliés :)  
**


	10. Chapter 9 - Point trente-deux

_Chapter 9 - Point trente-deux  
_

"Et c'est là que Parkinson a failli séparer les cheveux et le crâne de cette peste, racontait Hermione en gloussant.

\- Attends, elles se sont battues dans le Parlement, en pleine cérémonie ? s'étonna Harry en resservant du vin à tout le monde.

\- Pansy est... _intense_ , expliqua Daphné.

\- C'est curieux, quand je pense au quotidien des députés, je ne l'imagine pas comme ça, intervint Luna. Est-ce que vous travaillez réellement, parfois ?"

S'il ne s'était pas agi de Luna, Hermione aurait été profondément vexée et se serait insurgée contre ses propos. Mais la question était posée avec une telle candeur qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir.

"Généralement, personne ne se bat... Mais en ce moment, c'est particulier, expliqua Hermione en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- A cause de Drago Malefoy, compléta Luna comme si ça faisait tout à fait sens.

\- Euh... en partie, oui, concéda Hermione.

\- Blaise m'a dit que tu l'avais défendu, à la cérémonie. Contre Dean Thomas, lâcha Daphné en faisant tournoyer doucement le vin dans son verre.

\- Oh c'est vrai, elle l'a fait, confirma Astoria depuis sa cuisine."

La tête de Ron apparut juste après par la porte de la pièce, suspicieux.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'enquit-il en grimaçant."

Gênée, Hermione but de nouveau pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à une réponse appropriée.

"Dean est devenu vraiment agressif, ces derniers temps. Il saisit toutes les occasions qui lui passent sous le nez pour nous attaquer ! se justifia-t-elle.

\- _Nous_ ? releva Harry. Toi et Malefoy, vous êtes un _nous_ ?

\- Nous, les Non-alignés, rectifia la jeune femme aussitôt.

\- Mais quel genre d'agressivité ? Il est violent... physiquement ? insista Ron, qui était sorti de la cuisine avec un plateau de petits fours dans les mains.

\- Non, pas pour le moment.

\- Comment ça, pas pour le moment ? répéta Ron en posant brusquement le plateau sur la table basse. Les filles, si jamais Dean va trop loin, il faut le stopper. Harry est auror. Et moi, je suis musclé.

\- Chéri, tu écris des albums pour enfants. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu casses la figure à Dean Thomas, rit Astoria en passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du rouquin.

\- Je sais me battre ! s'offusqua Ron.

\- Personne n'en doute, le rassura Hermione. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on n'en est pas là. Tout est sous contrôle.

\- Hermione lui a dit qu'elle allait lui crever les yeux et les faire manger à sa mère, raconta Astoria en piochant un petit four. Vous voyez, tout est sous contrôle."

Daphné éclata de rire, tandis qu'Harry manquait de renverser son verre sous le coup de l'émotion. Ron, lui, dévisageait sa meilleure amie comme si elle était gravement malade et s'apprêtait à s'effondrer sous leurs yeux.

"C'est... C'est l'influence de Malefoy, ça. C'est signé ! s'exclama le roux.

\- Je suis sûre que chacun d'entre vous aurait eu la même réaction que moi. Je vous jure, Dean a été odieux ! Il m'a menacée, il avait l'air tellement... sadique ! Non, vraiment, j'ai été patiente avec lui jusqu'à présent mais il a dépassé les bornes, se justifia Hermione."

Tout le monde hocha la tête, mais dans l'assistance certains semblaient encore un peu dubitatifs. Ils avaient tous déjà vu Hermione s'énerver et perdre un peu le contrôle, mais menacer un collègue de torture... C'était tout de même inédit. Harry contemplait son amie qui sirotait son verre et, contrairement à Ron qui avait plutôt l'air ébranlé, il se dit qu'Hermione savait se défendre et que si elle avait jugé utile de montrer les dents, c'est que Thomas l'avait mérité. Et puis, il connaissait la loyauté de sa meilleure amie : Malefoy était son leader, un membre de son groupe, et rien que pour ça il était évident qu'elle allait le soutenir face aux autres.

Néanmoins, en ajoutant cette information aux précédentes - comme leur petit intermède dans un placard, ou les déclarations de Malefoy à la presse, Harry eut un petit doute. Oh, rien de fracassant. Juste un léger tressaillement, une idée fugace. Peut-être qu'elle ne défendait pas Malefoy _juste_ parce qu'il était son allié politique. Peut-être qu'en définitive, elle l'aimait bien. Et ça, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Alors il chassa cette idée, et sourit à sa femme.

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva aux aurores, bien décidée à remettre de l'ordre dans son nouveau groupe politique. Elle avait l'intention d'obliger Malefoy à convoquer tout le monde au plus tôt, et d'enfermer tous les membres dans une pièce jusqu'à ce que toutes les questions soient réglées. Progresser dans un tel brouillard, c'était mission impossible. Et impossible, ce n'était pas Granger.

Ce fut donc avec un mental de combattante qu'Hermione s'engouffra dans le penthouse aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle fonça tête baissée jusqu'à son bureau, persuadée d'être encore seule, afin de préparer sa liste de revendications et quelques tableaux et chiffres utiles à la réunion. Rien de très barbant, juste un petit Powerpoint de 50 pages.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit provenant de la "salle de détente et de ragots" installée par Pansy ! Aux aguets, elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa devant elle dans le semi obscurité. Personne, jamais, ne venait au travail à 6h du matin. Même à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle se levait à cette heure là pour réviser, elle était entièrement seule. Alors, si quelqu'un était dans les locaux à cette heure-ci, c'était nécessairement un intrus.

Hermione sentit un frisson d'angoisse et d'adrénaline très familier remonter le long de son échine. De nouveau, elle se sentait plongée dans un état second. Les battements de son cœur avaient ralenti, sa respiration était silencieuse, ses sens en alerte. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds vers la pièce, en rasant le mur, focalisée sur son objectif. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et la tira sans bruit en arrière, la plaquant contre un corps indéterminé.

La jeune femme tenta de se libérer en se contorsionnant, voulut crier, marcha sur le pied de son agresseur et finit par lui octroyer un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Merde, Granger ! siffla une voix qui parvenait à réaliser l'exploit de crier en chuchotant.

\- Malefoy ? murmura Hermione, qui s'immobilisa immédiatement."

Il libéra la jeune femme, et se frotta le torse en grimaçant. Bras ballants, Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait s'excuser de l'avoir frappé, ou lui sauter à la gorge parce qu'il lui avait fait atrocement peur.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? articula-t-elle en silence, tout en se retournant fréquemment vers la porte de la pièce.

\- Et toi ? râla le blond, un brin agressif."

Il se redressa, pointa à son tour sa baguette devant lui, et fit un signe de tête à Hermione vers la salle de détente et de ragots. Elle hocha vivement la tête, et ils avancèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte, qui était entrebâillée.

Une fois planté devant, Malefoy pointa ses yeux avec son index, désigna la porte, fit une croix avec ses deux mains, et leva le pouce. Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle n'avait absolument rien compris à ses consignes. Malefoy recommença la même chorégraphie obscure d'un air profondément agacé, mais de nouveau elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Malefoy se frappa le front du plat de la main et cette fois, elle comprit parfaitement ce qu'il signifiait par là.

Elle leva donc son majeur dans sa direction, il en fit de même, et la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne se ruèrent pas l'un sur l'autre pour se taper dessus, c'est un bruit régulier qui montait de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Interdit, Drago se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose par la serrure. Le bruit continuait, c'était une suite de claquements secs et saccadés. Comme si quelque chose gouttait dans un récipient en plastique, d'après l'esprit analytique d'Hermione.

Mais Malefoy ne devait pas avoir vu ça par le trou de la serrure, parce qu'il se redressa d'un coup avec l'expression que devait avoir un lapin aveuglé par les phares d'une voiture.

"Quoi ?! chuchota Hermione, alarmée, brandissant sa baguette."

Malefoy l'abaissa d'un geste autoritaire et lui fit signe de le suivre vers son bureau. Plongée dans l'expectative, la Gryffondor n'eut d'autre choix que de lui emboiter le pas, la tête remplie de mille questions. Ils s'empressèrent d'entrer et de refermer la porter derrière eux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans, Malefoy ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda le Serpentard d'un air goguenard.

\- Non non, je posais la question par simple politesse, ironisa la jeune femme. BIEN SÛR QUE JE VEUX SAVOIR !

\- Chhhhut tais-toi, l'exhorta le blond. Disons que... qu'il n'y a pas de danger dans l'immédiat, c'était... des gens qu'on connait.

\- Des gens ? Il y avait plusieurs personnes ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire à cette heure si matinale dans la salle de... Attends... Est-ce que c'était quelque chose d'illégal ? Parce que si oui, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne couvrirai pas d'exactions et je ne veux pas avoir à témoigner lors d'un éventuel procès, et..."

Malefoy lui plaqua à nouveau une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire, et la regarda le foudroyer du regard avec délectation.

"C'est tellement mieux comme ça... la nargua-t-il avant de la relâcher de peur qu'elle ne le morde.

\- Arrête de faire ça ! l'avertit-elle en le bousculant légèrement.

\- Si tu arrêtes de déblatérer des inepties avec un rythme de mitraillette."

Hermione expira bruyamment pour signifier son irritation, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

"Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passait là-dedans, j'y retourne et je rentre dans le tas, le menaça-t-elle.

\- Oh, je t'en prie. J'ai hâte de voir ta tête, et la gêne terrible que tu te traineras pendant la réunion de tout à l'heure."

Il la jaugea avec son petit air supérieur, clairement dans la provocation. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il _voulait_ qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution, et qu'elle constate par elle-même ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose à faire pour Hermione, dès lors, était de le faire parler. Parce qu'aller dans cette pièce aurait d'inévitables conséquences désastreuses, c'était évident.

"Malefoy, dis-moi, ordonna-t-elle."

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire victorieux. Il était terriblement impatient de voir le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer et virer au rouge écrevisse.

"Blaise était en train de souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'équipe à Romilda, révéla-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu."

Mais contrairement à ses attentes, Hermione ne rougit pas, ne bégaya pas, et resta de marbre face à cette révélation. Un peu déçu, Malefoy haussa un sourcil surpris.

"En la frappant ? Non, parce que j'ai très distinctement entendu des bruits de... ah oui. Oui, ça fait sens. Dans... dans la salle de détente. Oui, ça fait sens aussi si on prend le mot détente au pied de la lettre. Bon. Je vais retourner travailler, maintenant, débita-t-elle en amorçant un demi-tour."

Malefoy la regarda sortir, allumer toutes les lumières du penthouse, et chanter à tue-tête pour signaler sa présence dans les locaux. Cette fille était cinglée. Tellement obsédée par son travail qu'elle était prête à occulter tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, et se mettait en travers de ses listes et de ses tableaux.

.

La réunion débuta à 11h, et tout le monde fut ponctuel. Certains d'entre eux étaient présents depuis longtemps dans les locaux, comme Hermione, qui attendait avec impatience de pouvoir démarrer son merveilleux Powerpoint. Ou comme Malefoy, qui avait passé des heures à tirer des ficelles pour préparer son prochain coup médiatique. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier Zabini et Vane, qui s'étaient également tués à la tâche.

"Bienvenue à tous, nous allons reprendre la réunion d'hier, commença Malefoy. Je tiens d'abord à ce qu'on se félicite tous ensemble de la cérémonie d'hier, qui s'est déroulée idéalement, et je vous remercie d'avoir - presque tous - gardé votre calme face aux attaques. Applaudissez-vous !"

Dubitative face à ces méthodes de management basées sur l'auto-satisfaction, Hermione se joint malgré tout au groupe et battit vaguement des mains. Parkinson, renfrognée, n'avait pas réagi à la pique de Malefoy. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant d'être qualifiée par les journaux du jour de "députée sauvage".

"L'ordre du jour est chargé, il vaut mieux qu'on ne perde pas de temps. Avant de commencer, au sujet de l'altercation d'hier, Flint ?"

L'interpelé se leva, se racla la gorge, et regarda son leader d'un air concentré.

"Je voudrais m'excuser si mes propos vous ont choqués. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était offensant. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi, en fait, et j'aurais dû le faire avant de donner mon avis. C'était idiot. Les homosexuels doivent avoir les mêmes droits que les autres, alors je défendrai le projet de loi pour le mariage entre personnes de même sexe. Drago m'a chargé de faire des recherches sur les législations des autres pays et je vous ferai un rapport rapidement."

Il se rassit, et sourit maladroitement. Personne ne s'était attendu à un tel revirement, et Hermione doutait un peu de la sincérité des propos de son collègue, mais au moins il faisait amende honorable. Elle décida donc de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, et les autres durent se faire la même réflexion puisqu'ils applaudirent de nouveau.

"Bien. Granger, tu peux lancer ton _truc_ , lui indiqua Malefoy d'un geste vague de la main."

Hermione s'empressa de se lever, et démarra son diaporama. Assez de congratulations, il était largement temps de s'atteler à la tâche.

"Alors, tout d'abord, voici un organigramme qui devra être complété au fur et à mesure, avec les postes et les missions attribués à chacun. Nous devrons y noter les projets sur lesquels nous travaillons, pour que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Pour cela, nous utiliserons un tableau ensorcelé qui est placé dans l'openspace. Enfin... Tout ça, c'est des suggestions, on ne mettra ça en place que si tout le monde est partant, précisa la jeune femme sur un ton qui indiquait le contraire.

\- Proposition adoptée, décréta Malefoy. Sujet suivant.

\- Euh... bon, d'accord. Alors, ensuite, la rédaction de notre charte. Pour que tout le monde y participe, ce serait bien que chacun prépare une liste de propositions pour nous faire gagner du temps. Un séminaire est déjà prévu la semaine prochaine pour qu'on la rédige, mais ce serait bien d'y réfléchir en amont.

\- Super idée ! approuva Patil, à la grande surprise d'Hermione. J'ai fait des études de droit magique, je suis volontaire pour rédiger une trame si besoin.

\- Fais-donc ça, dit Malefoy, qui était visiblement très pressé d'avancer dans la réunion.

\- Alors, euh... mon troisième point, c'était un récapitulatif des idées qu'on aimerait mettre en place. Concernant l'affiche sur le toit, Zabini, est-ce que tu peux expliquer à tout le monde ce que tu as prévu ?"

La réunion se poursuivit ainsi, à un rythme d'enfer, sous la direction d'Hermione qui n'était interrompue que par les approbations de Malefoy, ou quelques remarques éparses des uns et des autres qui ajoutaient des précisions ou des idées. C'était tellement facile que c'en était inquiétant. Il était d'accord avec toutes ses idées, il n'envoyait pas de réflexions désobligeantes, il était lancé dans le tgv de l'acceptation. Et tout le monde le suivait. Cette réunion était idyllique pour Hermione.

"Alors, trente-deuxième point : le sexe au... HEIN ? s'étrangla Hermione, atterrée. Je n'ai jamais écrit ça !"

Elle fixait son diaporama avec des yeux éberlués, ne comprenant pas du tout par quel miracle ce point était arrivé dans sa présentation parfaitement maitrisée. Certains pouffaient, d'autres étaient choqués, mais tous avaient bien compris que la jeune femme était victime d'une blague de mauvais goût. Parkinson levait d'ailleurs les yeux au ciel.

"Le sexe au bureau, donc. Qu'as-tu à suggérer à ce sujet ? poursuivit Malefoy d'un air impénétrable, qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il parlait d'un sujet tout à fait banal.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ! l'accusa la Gryffondor, mortifiée.

\- Fait quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent. Je t'en prie, dis nous ce que tu penses du sexe au bureau.

\- Alors, passons au point trente-trois... éluda Hermione en appuyant frénétiquement sur sa télécommande. Bon sang, où est le point trente-trois ? s'agaça-t-elle."

Comme ça ne marchait pas et que tout semblait bloqué, elle jeta un regard venimeux au responsable de tous ses malheurs.

"Malefoy, toi et moi, dehors, maintenant."

Son ton péremptoire força l'assistance à retenir son souffle. Le blond haussa les épaules sans se départir de son flegme, et la suivit dans le couloir. La porte était à peine refermée qu'elle plaquait son index contre son torse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? siffla-t-elle. Que tu fasses des blagues de collégien passe encore, mais que tu sabotes ma présentation... Qu'as-tu fais de mon point trente-trois ?

\- Oh, je l'ai enlevé. Il était redondant avec le point quarante-six, expliqua Malefoy.

\- Redondant avec... Mais..."

Hermione s'arrêta pour réfléchir et, avec effroi, dû bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Mais cela impliquait qu'il n'avait pas fait que s'introduire dans sa présentation. Il l'avait lue en entier. C'était pour ça, qu'il était d'accord avec tout ! Il ne validait devant tout le monde que ce qu'il avait déjà validé seul dans son bureau. Et il avait supprimé tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. C'était... c'était au-delà de l'entendement.

"Quand est-ce que tu l'as lue ? se renseigna-t-elle.

\- Quand tu es partie acheter la presse moldue. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu te doutais bien que je n'allais pas te laisser prendre les commandes du groupe aussi facilement. C'est moi le leader, ne l'oublie pas. C'est normal que je relise ton travail avant qu'il soit présenté et validé par les autres.

\- C'est... Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tellement ce que tu as fait est irrespectueux et déloyal. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces méthodes ! Tu m'as utilisée ! Et tu as censuré mes propositions !

\- Arrête d'en faire des tonnes, drama queen. Ta présentation était très bien, j'ai juste modifié quelques détails. Tu ne t'en es même pas aperçue jusqu'au point sexe ! Et les points que j'ai écartés, c'était le point trente-sept sur le mariage pour tous, qu'on a déjà abordé, et le point cinquante, avec lequel je ne suis pas d'accord. Je serai ravi de t'expliquer pourquoi ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler plus tard, entre nous. Est-ce que tu as fini ton cinéma, maintenant ?

\- Ne me fais pas passer pour une cinglée. C'est sournois, ce que tu as fait. Tu t'es introduit dans mon bureau et tu as trafiqué mon travail sans me prévenir. Tu te rends compte que c'est absolument malsain d'agir comme ça ? On est collègues. Notre relation se base sur la confiance. On collabore, on ne se plante pas des couteaux dans le dos."

Malefoy pinça les lèvres, déstabilisé. C'est vrai que sur le moment, il avait agi par curiosité, sans réfléchir. Il se baladait à la recherche de quelqu'un à asticoter quand ses pas l'avaient porté, par le plus grand des hasards, jusqu'au bureau d'Hermione. Qui n'était pas là, et avait laissé son travail à la vue de tous. Et ensuite, il avait agi comme le Serpentard fourbe qu'il était. En douce, naturellement. Il avait tout de même été élevé dans une famille où il était capital de trahir deux ou trois personnes avant l'heure du dîner, sans quoi on était ensuite privé de dessert.

"Je reconnais que c'était pas très élégant."

Granger le dévisagea sans expression particulière, signifiant par là qu'elle attendait plus d'explications.

"Je ne recommencerai plus, ajouta-t-il."

Elle redressa le menton, toujours sans prononcer le moindre son.

"J'aurais dû attendre que tu reviennes et relire le diaporama en ta présence."

Seul le mutisme d'Hermione lui répondit. Coriace.

"Et la blague sur le sexe au bureau était déplacée."

Silence.

"Bon, tu veux que je me mette à genoux pour m'excuser aussi ? pesta le blond, qui avait fait suffisamment d'efforts à son goût.

\- Pourquoi pas ? lâcha la Gryffondor, une lueur de défi dans le regard."

Malefoy hoqueta de stupeur, et se renfrogna immédiatement.

"Je ne m'agenouille devant personne. Je peux juste reconnaitre mes torts. Écoute, je débute là-dedans, je ne connais que les rapports de forces et les coups fourrés, je suis un Serpentard. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Tu as raison, j'ai mal agi.

\- Ils nous attendent, répondit simplement Hermione sans lui adresser un regard."

Elle retourna dans la salle et, dans une tension à couper au couteau, reprit sa présentation. Heureusement, elle se termina sans accroc, et elle fut épaulée par les autres qui faisaient des remarques pertinentes et suggéraient des modifications ou des ajouts. Malefoy se tint en retrait tout le reste de la réunion, se contenant de sourire aux traits d'humour des uns ou à lever les yeux au ciel quand quelqu'un se montrait un peu trop enthousiaste. Tout le monde s'investit et amena des idées, ils réussirent à échanger dans un calme relatif, sans qu'aucune chaise ne vole à travers la pièce. Finalement, à 14h30, ils avaient fait le tour des points urgents, tout le monde avait des missions à mener à bien, et la dispersion se fit dans une ambiance joyeuse.

Parkinson rattrapa Hermione juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle, lui octroyant un regard inquiet.

"Ça va, entre Drago et toi ? C'était tendu, tout à l'heure..."

Hermione acheva d'empiler ses notes d'un coup de baguette, et vérifia que plus personne n'était là pour entendre leur conversation.

"Il est... il est... Infernal ! lâcha la jeune femme.

\- C'est pas nouveau... Enfin, essaye de ne pas le laisser rentrer dans ta tête, énerver les gens c'est son truc pour les contrôler, lui conseilla Parkinson d'un air concerné. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, il a saboté ta présentation pour t'humilier ?"

C'est là qu'Hermione réalisa que non, Malefoy n'avait pas _saboté_ sa présentation à proprement parler. Il n'avait pas agi pour lui nuire, en définitive.

"Pas vraiment... Il l'a modifiée sans rien me dire. Et puis, il a ajouté ce point trente-deux..."

En résumant ainsi la situation, Hermione eut une deuxième prise de conscience. Certes, il avait mal agi, mais rien d'irréparable n'avait été commis. Il avait simplement adressé une pique à Zabini en passant par elle, victime collatérale. Et ce qu'il avait modifié... Il était dans son rôle de leader. C'était un pur problème de méthode, les faits en soit n'avaient rien de dramatique. Il l'avait atteinte dans son égo. Et elle avait vu rouge. Mais elle n'était ni humiliée ni ridiculisée. La jeune femme se passa une main sur le front.

"T'as l'air sacrément à cran. Faut te détendre, Granger, pouffa Parkinson. Ça tombe bien, j'ai pensé à une salle dédiée à la détente. On va y boire un thé ?

\- NON ! sursauta immédiatement Hermione, qui en échappa ses notes. Je veux dire... Si on allait boire un thé dehors, plutôt ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Oh... Comme tu veux. On y va ?"

.

En voyant Pansy et Granger revenir en riant dans le penthouse, leurs capes à la main, et l'air parfaitement complices, Malefoy haussa un sourcil circonspect. La chevelure hirsute de la Gryffondor passa devant la vitre de son bureau sans s'arrêter, et il en conclut qu'elle ne réservait sa mauvaise humeur qu'à lui. Alors, il voulait bien en convenir, il lui était arrivé de chercher sciemment à la faire sortir de ses gonds, et peut-être que certaines de ses actions étaient quelque peu déplacées, voire intrusives et inappropriées. Mais tout de même ! Il s'était excusé. C'était quelque chose qui relevait du miracle. Et elle semblait considérer cet acte de contrition comme un évènement banal de son quotidien ! Vraiment, elle ne mesurait pas sa chance.

"Ingrate, marmonna Malefoy en retournant s'assoir derrière son bureau."

Il s'apprêtait à se replonger dans de sombres manigances lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte, et releva la tête.

"Entrez ! lança-t-il sèchement.

\- Drago ? Il y a ici quelqu'un de Wizzard Chanel qui prétend avoir rendez-vous avec toi... expliqua Zabini avec un air suspicieux.

\- Oh, oui, fais le entrer !

\- Tu m'as pris pour ta secrétaire ? Fais le toi même, il est dans le lobby."

Blaise claqua la porte et Malefoy soupira. Personne, pas même son meilleur ami, ne respectait sa position de leader suprême. Il se résolut donc à se lever, et traversa l'openspace à la recherche de son rendez-vous.

"Quel projet, exactement ? pérorait la voix de Granger dans l'entrée. Vous comprenez bien que la presse n'a pas à entrer comme dans un moulin au sein des locaux politiques, Monsieur... Monsieur quoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Granger... c'est Sir MacDowel, un des actionnaires de la chaîne, intervint la voix catastrophée de Fortarôme.

\- Bon sang, maugréa Malefoy en pressant le pas vers l'entrée. Sir MacDowel, bonjour, pardonnez mon retard."

Il s'empara de la main du vieil homme, qu'il secoua avec vigueur tout en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Granger. Si l'un d'entre eux était une fouine, c'était clairement elle. Toujours à fureter et à fourrer son nez partout, donnant son avis à qui ne voulait même pas l'entendre.

"Je suis surpris de l'accueil que l'on me réserve, Mr Malefoy. J'avais cru comprendre que nous avions un accord. Est-il remis en question ? répondit le vieux bonhomme sèchement.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé, Sir. Mes collaborateurs ne sont pas au courant de l'accord que nous avons passé, dans la mesure où il n'est pas encore acté. Suivez-moi, je vous en prie, expliqua Malefoy en entraînant prudemment l'actionnaire en direction de son bureau. Granger, apporte du thé pour nous trois dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-il."

Elle allait être profondément agacée par cet ordre, mais elle allait s'y plier puisque cela lui donnait l'occasion inespérée d'avoir une place autour de la table. Il espérait juste qu'elle parviendrait à se tenir et à ne pas faire de scandale, au moins le temps de l'entrevue.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Granger fonça vers la salle de détente et de ragots en faisant claquer ses talons pour bien montrer son irritation. Elle fit irruption dans la pièce vide et lança à toute vitesse un sort à la bouilloire, fit voler des sachets de thé à une allure telle qu'ils auraient pu passer le mur du son, et même les tasses s'entrechoquèrent sous la vigueur de ses sortilèges informulés. Malefoy entra à son tour, seul, et baissa la tête pour ne pas entrer en collision avec un sucrier lancé à vive allure sur l'autoroute de la fureur d'Hermione.

"MacDowel est l'actionnaire majoritaire de Wizzards Chanel, il m'a aidé à placer discrètement à la tête du journal de 20h un allié. En échange, je me suis engagé à leur donner l'exclusivité de nos passages à la télé, ce qui ne change rien puisque de mémoire je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vue sur des chaînes concurrentes, débita-t-il.

\- Mon dieu Malefoy, collusion avec la presse ! Scandale ! Manipulation ! s'étrangla Hermione.

\- Tu vas parler qu'en mots clefs ?

\- Non mais... Quel allié ?

\- Théodore Nott.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as fait virer cette menteuse de journaliste qui a raconté n'importe quoi sur moi ? Pour pouvoir la remplacer par ton pote ?

\- Entre autres raisons. Bon, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas faire échouer mon plan ?"

Hermione se figea, ne parvenant pas à savoir ce qu'elle allait faire avec cette situation périlleuse. C'était contraire à toutes les règles d'éthique, c'était immoral, et rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si quelqu'un le découvrait... elle en eut des frissons. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle refusait d'assister à cette entrevue secrète, elle ne serait au courant de rien. Et que pouvait-elle faire ? Dénoncer Malefoy, faire couler son groupe tout neuf ? Hors de question.

"C'est quoi mon rôle, dans cette entrevue ? La potiche qui sert le thé ? préféra-t-elle répliquer.

\- Non, ça, c'est moi. Je suis le cireur de pompes, cette fois. Toi, tu le déstabilises.

\- Hein ? coassa Hermione, désemparée. C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, utilise ton imagination ! Il faut qu'il signe notre contrat sans le lire en détails.

\- Il y a quoi, dans ce contrat ?

\- Merlin, pourquoi t'es toujours obligée de poser autant de questions ? Dépêche toi un peu, il est seul dans mon bureau et il a déjà suffisamment attendu.

\- Malefoy, il y a quoi dans ce contrat ?

-...

\- Malefoy, je suis déjà sympa d'accepter de t'aider dans une de tes innombrables entourloupes, la moindre des choses c'est de me dire de quoi je suis complice !

\- Je. N'en. Peux. Plus... Il y a une clause de confidentialité. S'il s'y soustrait, il y aura... des conséquences.

\- Ah non, Malefoy, c'est totalement illégal ça ! De la magie noire dans un contrat secret ! Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! Il va lui arriver quoi, s'il parle ? Il va se vider de son sang ? paniqua Hermione, blême."

Le blond, à bout de nerfs, soupira bruyamment.

"Non, il va juste subir un sortilège de langue de plomb, d'une durée d'un an...

\- QUOI ! rugit Hermione, affolée. Ah non, non, je refuse ! Tu vas modifier ça ! Tout de suite. Remplace ce sortilège par, je ne sais pas... une somme de gallions en réparation ! Pendant ce temps je vais l'occuper. C'est non négociable Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, on flirte suffisamment avec le Code de la sorcellerie !

\- Mais quelle PLAIE, cette fille ! s'emporta Malefoy en claquant la porte, laissant la jeune femme seule et tremblante."

Cette journée n'en finissait pas. Se sentant à deux doigts de faire une dépression nerveuse, Hermione attrapa un des coussins du canapé, y enfouit son visage, et hurla de toute ses forces. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se recoiffa rapidement avec ses doigts, et s'empara du plateau de thé. Parée au combat. Elle fut soulagée de constater que Malefoy fonçait en direction du bureau de Patil, leur spécialiste en droit, avec une liasse de parchemins sous le bras. Au moins, elle avait obtenu une victoire partielle : il faisait des concessions.

"Sir, souhaitez-vous du sucre avec votre thé ?"

Le vieux bonhomme la dévisagea d'un air placide, et secoua la tête. Hermione passa outre sa relative impolitesse, et lui tendit une tasse. Cela n'allait pas être facile, il n'avait pas l'air très engageant.

"Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir dans nos locaux, Sir. J'espère que cette collaboration sera fructueuse.

\- Quand pourrons-nous entamer réellement cette discussion ? Où est encore passé votre patron ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à papoter avec une secrétaire."

Hermione réfréna toute pulsion de violence et se contenta de soutenir le regard du petit noble fripé qui n'avait même pas l'air d'essayer d'être insultant envers elle. Non, c'était naturel. Il avait juste présumé que puisqu'elle était une femme, elle était une subalterne qui n'avait les compétences suffisantes que pour servir du thé.

"Je suis sûre qu'il ne va plus tarder."

Perplexe face à cette situation, Hermione était partagée entre l'envie de le jeter dehors en lui hurlant dessus, et la volonté de Malefoy qui lui avait demandé de le déstabiliser. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de faire capoter leur accord, donc la première option était exclue. Et déstabiliser ce petit bonhomme très sûr de lui... Qui la méprisait totalement ? Ça risquait d'être compliqué. Elle ne pouvait ni se montrer polie et cultivée, ni l'impressionner avec son cerveau, ni le convaincre avec une démonstration puisqu'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Tous ses outils habituels étaient inadaptés.

Que ferait Malefoy à sa place ? Elle ne pouvait ni le menacer de mort, ni le soudoyer avec sa fortune. Elle ne pouvait donc pas agir comme le Serpentard.

Que ferait Pansy à sa place ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas jeter une chaise sur un vieillard.

"Vous vous intéressez à la politique, Sir ? s'enquit Hermione pour gagner du temps, puisqu'elle ne trouvait pas de stratégie de déstabilisation efficace."

Il releva la tête d'un air maussade, et se contenta de grogner des borborygmes inaudibles. Bon. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler de lui non plus, ce que la majorité des gens adoraient faire d'ordinaire. Il suffisait de les lancer sur un sujet qui les concernait personnellement, et il n'y avait plus qu'à faire semblant d'écouter. Mais là... Rien.

Aussi, lorsque Drago revint dans son bureau avec le nouveau contrat en main, il fut un tantinet déçu de trouver l'actionnaire et Hermione assis en silence. Cette dernière lui adressa un regard désolé, et clairement désemparé, alors que MacDowel semblait agacé. Bon. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas bien compris les consignes qu'il lui avait données.

"Sir, je vous présente mes excuses pour ce léger retard, nous devions finaliser les papiers. Bien entendu, ce contrat est ensorcelé et ne peut être lu que par ses signataires, expliqua Drago d'un ton très courtois.

\- Oui, c'est un contrat confidentiel quoi, marmonna MacDowel en s'emparant vivement des parchemins."

Il se plongea immédiatement dans sa lecture, sourcils froncés, et Drago fit un mouvement de menton irrité en direction d'Hermione, qui avait failli à sa mission. Mais elle avait beau faire tourner ses méninges à pleine vitesse, aucune idée ne lui venait pour empêcher le vieil homme de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Jusqu'à ce que Malefoy tire sur le col de sa chemise en agitant ses sourcils. Malheureusement, encore une fois, la jeune femme ne comprit absolument pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Alors, il déboutonna un bouton, puis un deuxième, et elle se contenta de le dévisager d'un air choqué. Elle sentit même le rouge lui monter aux joues, comme une petit ingénue qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps. Pourquoi diable Malefoy faisait un strip tease dans son bureau ?

Il continua à ôter ses boutons, tout en la foudroyant du regard, induisant un mélange de séduction et de rage qui troublait d'autant plus la jeune femme.

Et puis, elle comprit. Il voulait qu'elle fasse du charme à MacDowell. Pour le mettre mal à l'aise, probablement. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il voulait qu'elle se prostitue pour un contrat opaque, ce qui allait contre tous ses principes. Le regard d'Hermione alla du blond à MacDowel, qui avait déjà achevé de lire la première page et s'apprêtait à la tourner pour en lire le verso. Or, vu la mine de Malefoy, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il lise cette page.

C'est donc comme cela qu'Hermione sauta sur ses pieds, et se planta devant le vieillard. Elle tira vivement sur son décolleté, et se pencha en avant comme une morte de faim. Elle se sentait totalement ridicule.

"Sir, peut-être voudriez-vous un peu de sucre dans votre thé ? murmura-t-elle avec un ton aguicheur qui lui fit immédiatement horreur."

Cette fois, contre toute attente, MacDowel leva les yeux et sembla écouter ses paroles. Ce qui était incroyablement agaçant : il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'elle racontait depuis le début, mais tout à coup elle agitait son corps sous son nez et tout changeait. Primitif, mais efficace. Hermione prit sur elle pour faire abstraction du regard de Malefoy dans son dos, et sourit au vieil homme en agitant un carré de sucre. Il lui tendit sa tasse et elle se retint de lui souffler "bon toutou" à la figure.

"Ouh, il fait chaud ici, lâcha Hermione en s'éventant avec un air de greluche.

\- Oui... confirma MacDowel, qui n'avait toujours pas repris sa lecture."

Ne sachant plus quoi ajouter à ses propos qui lui donnaient envie de s'immoler, Hermione se contenta de s'asseoir sur un coin du bureau de Malefoy, et croisa les jambes en faisant remonter exagérément sa jupe. Voilà où elle en était. Et ce vieux qui la couvait d'un regard lubrique absolument insupportable !

"Bien, Sir, loin de moi l'idée de vous presser mais je dois partir en rendez-vous, et j'aimerais que les contrats soient signés avant mon départ. Serait-il possible que vous... coupa Malefoy, bras croisés, et le visage dur.

\- Oh, bien, allez-y je vais les signer immédiatement. Mademoiselle et moi pourrons discuter, ensuite, dit MacDowel en attrapant la plume la plus proche."

Mademoiselle écarquilla les yeux, légèrement paniquée. Qu'allait-elle faire si Malefoy s'en allait vraiment, et qu'il la laissait seule avec ce malotru ? Elle allait devoir le stupéfixier, c'était inévitable.

Le blond attendit sans broncher que chaque page soit paraphée, récupéra le contrat, et se posta devant Hermione, dos à elle. La jeune femme s'empressa de reprendre une position plus orthodoxe et de remettre sa jupe en place, profitant d'être cachée par la stature du Serpentard.

"Malheureusement, Miss Granger doit assister avec moi à ce rendez-vous. C'était un plaisir de traiter avec vous, Sir. Je ne vous reconduis pas, vous connaissez la sortie !"

Malefoy escorta par précaution l'actionnaire jusqu'à l'open space et l'y abandonna. Il traîna ensuite Hermione jusqu'à l'ascenseur, qui les conduisit jusqu'à l'aire de transplannage sur le toit.

"On va où ? interrogea Hermione d'une voix blanche.

\- Nulle part, on attend qu'il descende et on retourne au bureau. Bien joué, Lady Marmelade ! la félicita Drago en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Très drôle ! s'insurgea la Gryffondor, avant d'octroyer une claque vengeresse sur le bras du Serpentard. Je déteste ce que tu viens de me faire faire !"

Malefoy recula d'un pas, et se retrouva collé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. A vrai dire, il c'était attendu à quelques répercussions, mais là... Elle semblait réellement furieuse.

"Je pensais pas que t'allais tout donner comme ça... Juste lui sourire un peu, je ne sais pas. Enfin, c'était drôlement efficace, je suis impressionné. Tu m'avais caché ces talents !

\- Mais dans quel contexte t'aurais pu me voir faire du gringue à un vieillard, Malefoy ? s'écria Hermione, hors d'elle. C'est ça ce que tu attends de tes collaboratrices ? De nous user comme des morceaux de viande pour t'aider à obtenir des faveurs ? Ne refais plus jamais ça Malefoy ! Parce que je te jure que c'est pas les yeux de Dean Thomas que je vais arracher, c'est les tiens !"

Le blond se plaqua machinalement les mains au visage, comme pour empêcher la brune de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne l'avait pas volé. Mais ça, il ne le ferait qu'en son for intérieur : hors de question d'avouer à voix haute qu'il avait, une nouvelle fois, largement exagéré.

"Eh, moi aussi j'étais dépassé là-dedans ! Je pensais pas qu'il allait réagir au quart de tour comme ça. Et puis toi, aussi, qu'est-ce que c'était ce numéro ? T'as failli me forcer à lui casser la gueule, tu te rends compte de la position dans laquelle tu m'as mis ?"

Cette-fois ci, face à tant d'indécence et de mauvaise foi, Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre de sensé. Elle sentit une vague de rage monter en elle.

"Attends... J'ai mal entendu je crois... Tu es en train de suggérer que J'AI fait une chose dangereuse, irréfléchie, inconséquente, MOI ? Je pense que j'ai mal entendu. J'ESPÈRE que j'ai mal entendu. Parce que ça va très mal finir, cette histoire ! le menaça Hermione, écarlate, et tremblante de fureur."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir en un tintement sonore sur le toit, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Drago parce qu'il était toujours coincé contre la paroi, et Hermione parce qu'elle était trop tendue pour amorcer le moindre mouvement.

"Je... Bon, ok. Je sais bien que j'aurais pas dû te demander ça, mais ça a pris des proportions... Inattendues. Je veux dire, ce type, c'est un porc. Mais à la fin, c'est nous qui avons gagné, parce qu'il a signé un contrat qui le met clairement dans la merde. Et c'est grâce à toi, alors demande moi ce que tu veux !"

Malefoy tentait de faire une offre de paix, de tendre la main, mais il ne fit que renforcer la fureur de la jeune femme.

"Tu crois que si tu m'achètes en m'offrant un truc, je vais passer l'éponge ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis, bon sang ? s'emporta Hermione en lui donnant une seconde claque, sur le torse cette fois-ci. Respecte-moi, par Merlin !

\- Oh, dis donc, toi aussi respecte-moi, t'en as pas marre de me frapper ? C'est uniquement parce que je te respecte que je te frappe pas en retour ! finit par s'agacer le blond, qui en avait assez d'être malmené ainsi.

\- Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, frappe moi ! Si tu veux on va sur le toit et on se bat ! hurla Hermione, les cheveux volant dans tous les sens.

\- Quoi ? sursauta Malefoy. Tu proposes un combat de boxe ? Mais t'es cinglée ?

\- T'as peur ? le provoqua la Gryffondor. Parce que je te ratatine quand tu veux, blondasse !

\- PARDON ? rugit Malefoy en l'empoignant par le bras."

Elle recula pour se dégager et enfonça les boutons de l'ascenseur sans faire exprès, ce qui provoqua la fermeture des portes.

"BRAVO ! T'AS COINCÉ L'ASCENSEUR ! l'accusa Hermione.

\- C'EST TOI !"

La jeune femme s'agita pour qu'il lui lâche le bras, se cogna de nouveau, et se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas le gifler, avec ses petits cheveux filasses qui volaient autour de son visage, ses yeux acier qui essayaient de la faire fondre sur place, et son foutu costard même pas froissé par leurs chamailleries. Plus elle le regardait et plus elle avait envie de faire disparaître son insupportable pli goguenard au coin de la lèvre. En cognant dedans, par exemple.

De son côté, Drago avait envie d'agripper les cheveux fous de la jeune femme pour qu'elle arrête de gesticuler, et de le regarder avec ses yeux noirs. Ses insupportables incisives avaient fendu sa lèvre inférieure, faisant perler une goutte de sang, et elle ne s'apercevait même pas qu'elle se mordait elle-même. Une vraie folle.

"Je vais démissionner, dit Hermione.

\- Je vais refuser ta démission, répondit Drago."

Ils continuèrent à se fixer avec une violence contenue, sans bouger. Le Serpentard n'avait toujours pas relâché sa prise sur son bras, et elle ne cherchait plus à s'en défaire. Une tension électrique, sauvage, régnait dans la cage d'ascenseur.

"Je veux sortir d'ici, décréta Hermione.

\- Très bien, on va sortir, fit Drago."

Mais quand il appuya sur les boutons, il ne se passa strictement rien. Il recommença, au cas où, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Il essaya même de les faire transplanner au cas où, alors que de toute évidence les protections mises en place l'en empêchaient.

"Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira Hermione."

Malefoy lâcha son bras, et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Il lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable entre ses mèches de cheveux blond désordonnées par leur duel, et finit par craquer un sourire.

"Pourquoi tu souris ? l'agressa aussitôt Hermione.

\- Parce que t'es névrosée.

\- Toi aussi t'es névrosé !

\- On est tous les deux névrosés. Et maintenant, on est coincés dans un ascenseur.

\- Brillant esprit d'observation, rouspéta Hermione en enfonçant à son tour les touches des différents étages, sans résultat."

Elle se laissa glisser au sol et s'appuya contre le mur doré, et ferma les yeux. Elle était vraiment, vraiment lasse. Il l'épuisait. Elle entendit un frottement proche d'elle et en déduisit que Malefoy était à présent assis par terre, lui aussi. Elle ne le touchait pas mais sentait qu'il était proche, ce qui ne s'expliquait pas : il dégageait comme une chaleur diffuse, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

"Je suis désolé, souffla le blond.

\- Tu peux, confirma la jeune femme sans daigner ouvrir les yeux.

\- Normalement, tu devrais dire _Moi aussi, je suis désolée_...

\- Tu trouves que ton imitation est réussie ? Je minaude pas comme ça !

\- Sauf quand tu parles à Sir MacDowel..."

Les gloussements de Malefoy s'interrompirent aussi sec, lorsque la main d'Hermione entra en contact avec sa cuisse.

"C'est trop tôt pour faire des blagues là-dessus, l'avertit-elle.

\- Oh euh... oui, t'as raison."

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, où ils se contentèrent de respirer calmement et de faire le vide après toutes ces tensions.

"En fait, tu veux trop me tripoter. C'est pour ça que tu me frappes sans arrêt... je t'attire, reconnais-le."

Hermione se leva prestement et entreprit de tambouriner contre les doubles portes :

"Ouvrez-moi ! Je suis coincée ! Libérez-nous où il va y avoir un incident !

\- C'est une référence au point 32, intitulé _Sexe au bureau_ ?

\- Je parlais d'un MEURTRE Malefoy, d'un meurtre !"

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, mais je ne pouvais pas couper plus tôt et certains développements étaient vraiment nécessaires !**

 **Je posterai la suite dans la semaine, histoire que Drago et Hermione ne restent pas coincés dans l'ascenseur trop longtemps... Et aussi pour rattraper le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication, ainsi que dans mes réponses aux review. Je suis un peu débordée, mais je fais au mieux !**

 **Merci à toutes et tous pour vos gentils messages / réactions / questions, et à bientôt :)**


	11. Chapter 10 - Scoop

_Chapter 10 - Scoop_

"Malefoy, sérieusement, fais quelque chose... Je commence à me sentir claustrophobe... gémit Hermione en appuyant sa tête contre le montant de l'ascenseur.

\- Tu n'es pas claustrophobe, la rabroua le blond en fixant la paroi en face de lui, las.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? grogna la jeune femme en croisant les bras, vexée.

\- Je le sais. Tu es juste frustrée d'être impuissante, et enfermée ici au lieu de pouvoir remplir des tableaux et des listes. Typique Granger."

Hermione lui jeta son regard le plus venimeux, mais ne rencontra que le profil imperturbable du Serpentard, qui était toujours assis par terre à côté d'elle. Même dans cette position aussi misérable, il parvenait à conserver son maintient digne. Il avait croisé ses jambes sans que son pantalon ne fasse de plis, il était toujours bien coiffé, la seule chose qu'il avait consentie était de desserrer sa cravate.

"Arrête de me mater. C'est pas parce qu'on est dans un ascenseur qu'il va se passer un truc torride, lança le blond sans tourner la tête.

\- Tu peux arrêter avec tes remarques grivoises ? C'est gênant pour toi ! rétorqua Hermione.

\- _Grivoises_ , gloussa Malefoy. Quelqu'un te fait une liste de mots bizarres à placer dans la journée, et tu marques des points en cas de succès, c'est ça ? Dis le moi si tu veux, je serai ravi de t'aider à les introduire.

\- Je vais surtout introduire ma main dans ta tête, Malefoy ! le menaça Hermione.

\- Dans ma tête, t'es sûre ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil goguenard.

\- Et allez, encore une remarque... _lubrique_.

\- J'espère que ce mot vaut au moins 1000 points, parce qu'il est vraiment ridicule.

\- Tu sais, on est déjà en train de passer un moment horrible, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je suis suffisamment désespérée.

\- Justement, je me méfie des femmes désespérées. C'est toujours à ce moment-là qu'elles pensent au point trente-deux.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec toi, elles ne peuvent qu'être désespérées. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait les motiver à part un besoin irrépressible d'en finir avec la vie.

\- Outch, Granger. C'était pas très gentil, ricana Malefoy en tournant enfin la tête dans sa direction."

Hermione lui lança un sourire victorieux en réponse, et il secoua la tête sans animosité aucune. C'était étrange en y pensant, mais leur petite prise de bec n'était ni agressive, ni particulièrement blessante. Cet ascenseur devait être une sorte de dimension parallèle où ils faisaient passer le temps en s'attaquant sans aucune malveillance.

"Je regrette d'avoir congédié cet actionnaire croulant, il était tellement sous ton charme qu'il serait certainement venu te secourir en escaladant le câble de l'ascenseur à l'aide de ses dents.

\- Quelles dents ? pouffa Hermione. Ça fait longtemps qu'elles ont dû tomber."

Malefoy émit un petit rire de peste, et laissa le silence retomber entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant, ou lourd.

"Tes parents sont dentistes, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Euh... oui. Mais je te préviens, pas de vanne sur mes parents. Quoi que tu aies en tête, oublie, le coupa Hermione.

\- J'allais pas faire de vanne, c'était une vraie question."

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais comme il n'arborait pas son habituel air sournois, elle décida de le croire.

"Tu ne parles jamais d'eux, reprit Malefoy.

\- Toi non plus, tu ne parles jamais de tes parents.

\- Pas besoin, ils sont déjà dans la tête des gens à la minute où ils entendent mon nom ou me voient arriver dans une pièce. Alors que toi, tes parents, personne ne les connait. Ils n'ont tué personne, remarque... ça doit sûrement participer à leur anonymat."

Derrière le sarcasme apparent, Hermione perçut un très net ressentiment. Malefoy n'étant pas du genre à s'épancher sur ses ressentis, c'était un peu déstabilisant. Elle nota que sa mâchoire s'était crispée et se décida enfin à parler, plutôt qu'à l'observer avec une telle minutie.

"Tu sais, t'es en train de prouver à tout le monde que t'as rien à voir avec tout ça. Les gens le verront comme on le voit, nous tous, ici."

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais un grand bruit secoua la cage d'ascenseur. Ils sautèrent immédiatement sur leurs pieds, face à face, inquiets. Dans la panique, Hermione avait attrapé la manche de Malefoy. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler, et s'apprêtait à voir l'ascenseur tomber dans le vide d'une seconde à l'autre. C'était la fin. Elle, une des sorcières la plus brillante de sa génération, allait mourir ici, bêtement, avec Malefoy.

"Ça va aller, Granger, lança Malefoy autant pour la rassurer que pour lui-même."

Une nouvelle secousse résonna et ils se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'un vers l'autre, quêtant inconsciemment un peu de chaleur humaine avant la chute finale. Ce qui n'allait certainement pas les sauver. Hermione était à présent accrochée non seulement au bras de Malefoy, mais aussi au revers de sa veste, et ils étaient si proches que leurs fronts se touchaient presque.

"Putain, putain, putain... marmonna Hermione à toute vitesse, les yeux révulsés.

\- C'est vraiment les derniers mots que tu veux prononcer ? siffla Malefoy dans une tentative un peu ratée de faire de l'humour.

\- Je suis désolée ! lança la jeune femme.

\- De quoi ? grimaça le blond.

\- Je sais pas ! s'écria Hermione alors qu'une troisième secousse les projetait l'un contre l'autre."

Les bras de Drago se refermèrent autour d'elle et elle enfouit sa tête contre sa chemise. Une minute avant, si on lui avait dit ce qui allait se passer, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit en danger de mort pour s'approcher ainsi d'un individu pareil ! Même si sa lessive sentait indéniablement bon.

"COUCOU ! ALLO ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? hurla d'un coup la voix de Zabini dans le haut-parleur d'urgence de l'ascenseur. Le dépanneur est là, il est en train de réparer, vous allez sortir dans une minute ! Tout va bien là-dedans ? Lequel a essayé de tuer l'autre en premier ?"

.

"Ils sont resté combien de temps là-dedans ? murmura Pansy sur le ton de la confidence, bien installée dans sa salle de Détente et de ragots.

\- Aucune idée... Mais vu leurs têtes, ça devait faire un moment. Ils ont rien expliqué, ils sont juste rentrés chez eux... répondit Astoria en se resservant du café."

Parkinson reste silencieuse, pensive. Granger et Drago étaient restés coincés dans l'ascenseur pendant une durée indéterminée, et ils en étaient sortis tout dépenaillés. Comme si... Non, il n'avait pas pu se passer quelque chose de cet ordre là entre eux. Et puis, ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de Granger de sauter sur son chef, qui plus est dans un ascenseur.

"Ils ont dû se disputer, comme d'habitude, conclut la jeune femme.

\- C'est de pire en pire... Ils sont perpétuellement furieux l'un contre l'autre, râla Astoria, qui en avait assez des cris et des tensions.

\- Jusqu'à présent, ça les a pas empêchés de bosser ensemble... Tout leur a réussi, tempéra Pansy en haussant les épaules. La conférence de presse, la cérémonie, la réunion d'équipe, cette histoire de contrat avec Wizzards Chanel... En fait, ils s'écharpent, mais ça finit bien.

\- Ouais, pour le moment. Mais je connais Hermione. Elle va imploser et faire quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment stupide, annonça Astoria en rinçant sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Ah... Oui, Drago pourrait totalement faire ça aussi."

Le silence se réinstalla, les deux jeunes femmes étant préoccupées plus que de raison par la situation. Elles savaient toutes les deux à quel point l'orage qui s'annonçait allait être dévastateur. A première vue, on aurait pu croire qu'Hermione et Drago n'avaient rien en commun. Mais en réalité, en matière de conflit, ils étaient plutôt similaires : ils étaient rancuniers, s'emportaient lorsque cela devenait personnel, et pouvaient perdre tout sens commun une fois aveuglés par la rage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Tu crois qu'on devrait... se mêler de tout ça ? s'enquit Astoria en se mordant la lèvre, peu encline à interférer dans les relations des autres.

\- Peut-être qu'à un certain point, on devra le faire... Mais pour le moment, attendons. C'est des adultes ! Ils sont conscients de leurs responsabilités. Peut-être qu'ils vont se calmer d'eux-mêmes..."

Parkinson ne croyait absolument pas en ce qu'elle venait de dire, et le regard que lui lança la cadette des Greengrass lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

.

De son côté, Hermione se détendait sur une table de massage, dans un institut très privé qu'elle fréquentait dès qu'elle se sentait d'humeur à enterrer des corps dans son jardin. Elle ne venait se faire dorloter que rarement, lorsque la situation était vraiment insupportable. Et là, c'était le cas. Elle était épuisée. Tous ses muscles tendus lui faisaient mal, elle avait des cernes gigantesques sous les yeux, et elle était persuadée de s'être trouvé des cheveux blancs éparpillés sur son crâne.

Elle tombait en décrépitude, et c'était entièrement la faute de Malefoy. Elle s'obligea à faire sortir le blond de sa tête, et se concentra sur la musique douce qui résonnait dans la pièce. Se détendre. C'était pour ça qu'elle était venue.

Hélas, pile au moment où elle allait enfin sombrer dans un demi-sommeil réparateur, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la pièce et sa masseuse s'interrompit.

"Miss Granger, je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, mais il y a un monsieur ici qui m'y a obligée. Il dit que c'est très important."

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, resserra sa serviette moelleuse autour de son corps, et s'assit à regret pour faire face à l'intruse.

"Quel monsieur ? Est-ce qu'il est blond ? Parce que si oui, dites-lui d'aller mourir en enfer, et...

\- Je ne suis pas Drago, s'offusqua une voix depuis le couloir.

\- Mon dieu Zabini, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment...? bafouilla Hermione en descendant de la table."

Le Serpentard prit ça pour une invitation et entra dans la pièce, pas gêné pour un galion de congédier d'un geste de la main les deux employées. Il referma ensuite la porte, et se passa une main sur le front.

"Granger, on a un gros problème."

Hermione se décomposa aussitôt. Blaise était le genre de personne qui paraissait toujours cool et détendu, et qui était capable de faire des blagues même dans les pires moments. Alors, s'il estimait que la situation était un "gros problème", cela signifiait qu'une guerre était imminente, au bas mot.

"J'ai intercepté une journaliste dans l'openspace, elle te cherchait, elle posait des tas de questions... commença Zabini, en cherchant ses mots.

\- Comment elle a réussi à arriver jusque là ? Décidément, il va falloir qu'on revoit nos dispositifs de sécurité... pesta la jeune femme.

\- Granger, elle a des infos sur toi. Elle écrit un article suite à un tuyau anonyme. Elle voulait une réaction...

\- Quelles infos ? grogna Hermione, dubitative.

\- Elle a... des photos."

Zabini avait l'air tellement navré qu'elle imagina aussitôt le pire. Elle resserra inutilement la serviette autour de son corps, comme si cette dernière pouvait la protéger à la manière d'une armure. Son collègue fixait ses chaussures, embarrassé.

"Des photos de quoi ? De moi ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Je suis le seul à les avoir vues au bureau, dès qu'elle les a sorties je l'ai amenée à l'écart. Elle se dirigeait tout droit vers le bureau de Drago.

\- Il était pas là, de toute façon ! objecta Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ces photos ? Tu commences à vraiment, vraiment m'angoisser...

\- Il est revenu dans la soirée... Mais, euh... Comment dire ça... marmonna Zabini.

\- Zabini, je sais que tu as culbuté Romilda et j'ai tout entendu. Ne sois pas gêné, parle bon sang ! On aura qu'à dire qu'on est à égalité !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Tu étais avec ce joueur de Quidditch, et tu étais à cheval sur ses genoux, et vous vous embrassiez, et t'avais pas vraiment de T-shirt...

\- QUOI ! hurla Hermione en se plaquant deux mains sur le visage."

Elle sentit aussitôt ses paumes cuire au contact de ses joues. Elle était entrée en phase de combustion spontanée face à l'affront. La panique lui coupa le souffle, son cœur se mit à tambouriner de manière désordonnée dans sa poitrine. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver...

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne voit pas vraiment tes... enfin, ça quoi, dit Blaise en décrivant un cercle vague en direction de son torse. Tu es de dos sur la plupart des photos, alors...

\- Comment ça la plupart ? Il y a plusieurs photos ? Mais qui a pu faire ça ? paniqua Hermione en faisant les cents pas.

\- Vous étiez sur une plage, sur un transat, c'est plutôt public comme endroit alors...

\- Oui je sais très bien où c'était Zabini, j'étais là ! C'était une plage privée ! Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste, par Merlin ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Et oh, j'essaye juste d'aider...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? T'as récupéré les photos ? réalisa soudain Hermione, affolée.

\- Je lui ai dit que tu la rencontrerais ce soir, pour gagner du temps. Elle a gardé les photos parce que c'était les originaux... Je savais pas quoi faire !

\- Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu..."

Hermione poursuivit ses allées et venues, terrifiée. Elle avait très nettement senti son cœur tomber tout droit dans ses chaussettes. C'était un cauchemar !

"Calme-toi, on va trouver une solution. Ces photos ne vont pas être publiées, on ne laissera pas faire ça, tenta de la rassurer Blaise.".

Il se pencha pour essayer de freiner la course effrénée de la jeune femme, sans succès. Elle finit néanmoins par se stopper d'un coup.

"Peut-être qu'en la payant...

\- Non, j'ai déjà essayé tu penses bien. J'ai proposé une somme astronomique, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle pense que cet article va lancer sa misérable carrière, et elle m'a fait le numéro de la journaliste intègre qui refuse des pots de vin. La presse, c'est vraiment plus ce que c'était.

\- Elle veut pas d'argent ? Mais comment on va faire ?

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, Granger. Pansy saura quoi faire, elle s'est sortie de ce genre de mauvais pas auparavant.

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! Personne ne doit savoir. C'est absolument non négociable. Zabini, jure moi que tu n'en parleras à personne !

\- Granger, sois raisonnable... essaya de temporiser le Serpentard.

\- NON !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ?"

Elle avait l'air tellement hors de contrôle à cet instant, qu'il s'inquiétait réellement de ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle se remit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, enroulée dans sa serviette.

"Je vais aller la voir, et je verrai bien sur le moment quelle stratégie adopter... Peut-être que je peux lui donner d'autres informations plus intéressantes en échange, ou juste la supplier..."

Elle se rendait compte elle-même des inepties qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais comme elle ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité, elle continuait à imaginer des solutions abracadabrantes. Zabini soupira, affligé.

"Et ton joueur de Quidditch, il peut pas t'aider ? Il est sur les photos lui aussi, après tout, suggéra-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas _mon_ joueur de Quidditch. Ces photos datent d'il y a deux ans. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est un homme. Si ces photos sortent, on l'applaudira, lui. Zabini, jure moi que tu vas rien dire à personne, d'accord ?

\- Non Granger, je ne peux pas te jurer ça. Si tu ne t'en sors pas ce soir, ce qui risque d'être le cas puisque tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup avec une absence totale de plan, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à te regarder couler ! Ça pourrait ruiner ta carrière !

\- TU CROIS QUE JE LE SAIS PAS ? hurla Hermione."

Zabini soupira de nouveau, et se leva pour attraper cette cinglée de Granger et la plaquer contre lui. Elle resta raide et immobile, mais il enserra son corps maigrichon entre ses bras et lui tapota amicalement le dos. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, elle non plus, mais il n'allait quand même pas la laisser partir en vrille toute seule. Il la garda contre lui une bonne minute, au moins pendant ce temps elle ne pouvait pas prendre de décision catastrophique. Finalement, il la lâcha, et c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Granger n'allait tout de même pas pleurer, là, maintenant, devant lui ? C'était largement au-dessus de ses capacités à se comporter de manière empathique. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire lorsque les gens se mettaient à pleurnicher et sangloter et émettre des bruits dégoutants devant lui. Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? C'était gênant pour tout le monde. Heureusement, Granger ne se mit pas à renifler et couiner, elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste plein de rage et serra les dents.

"Bon sang Granger, t'en fais pas, on va trouver un truc. Va la voir, discute avec elle, gagne du temps. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Non, répondit Hermione très sincèrement.

\- Parfait. Allez, habille-toi, je m'occupe de tout."

Et Zabini repartit comme il était venu.

.

Hermione serrait nerveusement le bout de papier sur lequel Zabini avait gribouillé l'adresse de la journaliste, et regarda les numéros défiler sur l'écran rouge de l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire, ou faire, pour se sortir de cette situation. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle eut un instant d'hésitation. Une sueur glacée roulait sur sa nuque et la fit frissonner. Puis elle fit un pas, et un autre, et chemina dans la couloir au ralenti, jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de cette odieuse personne qui s'apprêtait à signer l'arrêt de sa carrière en politique.

Elle appuya sur la sonnette, et retint son souffle. Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent lui parurent être d'une longueur infinie. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

"Malefoy ? hoqueta la jeune femme.

\- J'allais justement partir. Et toi aussi. Tiens, siffla-t-il en lui plaquant une enveloppe en papier kraft contre la poitrine.

\- Quoi ? Mais que..."

Il la poussa dans le couloir sans ménagement et claqua la porte derrière lui, sans prononcer un mot de plus. Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe et comprit en une fraction de seconde ce qu'elle contenait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu... Comment...

\- Sortons d'ici, répondit-il en lui jetant un regard étrange. Elle ne posera plus de problème.

\- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'inquiéta Hermione."

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le croire, se réjouir, craindre le pire, c'était très confus. Il était planté devant elle avec son regard glaçant, et il avait l'air très énervé. Ses mâchoires étaient tellement contractées que ses dents devaient probablement grincer les unes contre les autres.

"Je l'ai balancée dans le vide-ordure après l'avoir frappée avec un chandelier, tiens. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?"

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Il mentait, c'était évident. Personne, même pas Malefoy, ne pouvait avouer un meurtre de cette façon.

"Sérieusement, Malefoy... Comment tu as fait pour récupérer ces photos ?

\- Je viens de te le dire."

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, les mains dans les poches, et Hermione cavala derrière lui, son enveloppe nerveusement serrée contre elle.

"La prochaine fois que tu es confrontée à ce genre de trucs, et que tu risques de créer un scandale qui pourrait faire tomber la totalité de mon groupe politique, viens m'en parler au lieu d'essayer de régler le problème toute seule.

\- Je... Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'intervenir ! J'allais m'en occuper !

\- C'est ta façon de dire merci ? Parce que si oui, tu as des progrès à faire, cingla le blond en s'engouffrant dans la cage d'ascenseur. Prends l'escalier, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver coincé deux fois dans la même journée avec toi dans un espace aussi réduit."

Il la planta là, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de courir dans les escaliers pour essayer de le rattraper avant qu'il ne sorte de l'immeuble. Hermione était perplexe, et avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu tout contrôle sur sa vie. Elle bondit de marche en marche, avant de réaliser qu'elle pouvait simplement transplanner jusqu'au hall de l'immeuble. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle arriva donc juste à temps pour voir la silhouette de Malefoy disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée.

"Bon sang, marmonna-t-elle en se remettant à courir derrière lui. Malefoy !"

L'intéressé consentit à l'attendre, et se retourna. Campé sur ses deux jambes dans la pénombre, il croisa les bras, et la regarda se précipiter sur lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était un peu le cas, en réalité.

"C'est Zabini qui t'a demandé d'intervenir ? demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

\- Non, d'ailleurs je vais devoir lui remonter les bretelles à lui aussi. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasses des cachotteries."

Il arqua un sourcil pour manifester son mécontentement, et fixa la Gryffondor d'un regard impénétrable. Elle se sentit de nouveau au bord des larmes sans s'expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle se sentait humiliée. Dépossédée. Traitée comme une enfant à qui on aurait volé ses secrets pour la menacer avec. Elle était une victime, une victime à qui on avait enlevé le droit de se faire justice. Elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance, elle détestait qu'on lui jette son intimité au visage, elle détestait cette position de passivité. Son menton se mit à trembler et Malefoy haussa un sourcil circonspect.

"J'étais mortifiée, Malefoy ! Je ne voulais mettre personne au courant et j'ai insisté pour qu'il se taise, c'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer, quand même, grogna le blond.

\- Non, murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante."

Elle plongea dans son sac à main pour y chercher un mouchoir, et se donner quelques secondes de répit. Elle en profita pour y enfouir brutalement l'enveloppe, et se tamponna les yeux rapidement. C'était probablement le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie.

"C'était pas de ta faute. Sauf si on estime que les héroïnes de guerre n'ont pas le droit d'aller à la plage sans être harcelées par des paparazzis. J'imagine que ça va avec la notoriété."

Elle redressa vivement la tête, surprise. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle, il ne se vantait pas d'avoir sauvé sa peau, il ne cherchait pas à l'écraser. Il avait même l'air d'essayer d'être _gentil_.

"Comment tu as fait pour la convaincre de rendre les photos ?

\- Oh, je lui ai offert de l'argent, répondit-il avec un geste évasif de la main.

\- Tu mens, contra Hermione. Blaise lui en a offert et elle a décliné."

Malefoy s'autorisa un petit sourire, avant de se reprendre.

"J'ai potentiellement assorti une somme non négligeable avec des menaces et du chantage. Parfois, porter la marque des Ténèbres se révèle utile.

\- Oh... souffla Hermione. Et bien... Merci, Malefoy.

\- Tu me remercies d'avoir utilisé Voldemort pour te sauver la peau ?"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, gênée. C'est vrai que vu comme ça, il semblait difficile de ne pas s'offusquer. Elle, l'héroïne de guerre louée par tout un peuple pour ses valeurs morales incorruptibles. Sauvée par la marque de ténèbres. Par Drago Malefoy. Et il avait pris un gros risque pour elle, au moment même où il cherchait à se défaire de son passé et de son image de mangemort. Exhiber sa marque n'avait pas dû être aisé pour lui.

"Peu importe les moyens, ce qui compte c'est le résultat, pas vrai ? finit par lancer la jeune femme.

\- Granger, Granger... décidément, tu es pleine de surprises aujourd'hui ! pouffa le blond.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ça ? grimaça Hermione, embarrassée.

\- J'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Bon, on va boire un verre avec les autres ? C'est le week-end, on a bien mérité une pause. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il y a une cheminée dans le bar, tu pourras y brûler ces photos.

\- Oh... Attends, tu les a regardées ?"

Malefoy sourit d'un air énigmatique et se remit en marche, la forçant encore une fois à lui emboiter le pas.

"J'ai envie de mourir, marmonna Hermione en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête, autant pour se protéger de la pluie que du jugement du blond.

\- Ça va Granger, je les ai pas regardées.

\- C'est vrai ? sursauta la jeune femme, sincèrement étonnée.

\- Bah oui, tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis pas un pervers.

\- Merci. De pas être un pervers. Et de t'être occupé de ça, ce soir. Peu importe pourquoi tu l'as fait, merci."

Ils cheminèrent en silence vers le bar, moulinant dans leur tête chacun de leur côté tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée.

.

Parkinson, Zabini, Laura et Astoria étaient attablés depuis un certain temps si l'on en croyait les choppes de bière entassées devant eux. En les voyant pénétrer dans le bar ensemble, ils eurent tous un instant de stupeur, surtout Blaise qui se décomposa et faillit échapper sa mâchoire sur la table. Mais ils réalisèrent que Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas l'air de s'être entretués, voire même qu'ils semblaient assez apaisés, et ne firent aucune remarque. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les filles partent aux toilettes en groupe et que Blaise se jette sur son meilleur ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle t'a tout raconté ?

\- Elle m'a rien raconté du tout, par contre toi je t'ai vu avec ton air de conspirateur essayer de soudoyer cette femme dans l'openspace... Tu me connais, j'ai creusé un peu, juste au cas où. J'ai trouvé son adresse. Et ensuite, je suis allé la voir. Et Granger a débarqué.

\- Oh le carnage... murmura Blaise.

\- Figure toi que non. Problème réglé.

\- Hein ? Mais comment t'as fait ?

\- J'ai fait ce que Drago Malefoy fait toujours."

Zabini éclata d'un rire sonore et lui octroya une grande claque dans le dos. Finalement, tout s'arrangeait. Et ce n'était pas grâce à lui, qui avait totalement échoué à résoudre le problème.

"Tu l'aimes bien quand même cette petite Miss Je-sais-tout, gloussa-t-il."

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un regard courroucé.

"Ce genre de scandale éclabousse tout, Blaise. Les Non-alignés ne peuvent pas se permettre ce type de mauvaise presse.

\- Oui, oui, évidemment, rétorqua son meilleur ami avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. Mais elle t'a pas incendié en te trouvant là-bas ? C'est pas son genre de se laisser sauver par un prince sur son cheval blanc, elle a pas tellement le profil de la douce princesse en détresse."

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et se mirent à glousser comme deux enfants.

"Je suis aussi surpris que toi mais en fait, non. Je crois qu'elle était trop humiliée et soulagée pour protester. Franchement, si elle n'était pas aussi chiante, j'aurais pu avoir de la peine pour elle."

Blaise arrêta de rire et plissa les yeux comme pour essayer de lire à travers le cerveau de Malefoy.

"Tu as eu de la peine pour elle ! répéta-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit, objecta le blond.

\- Oh si, en langage Malefoy, c'est tout à fait ce que tu as dit. Par Merlin, mais t'as un cœur en définitive. Serveur, une tournée !"

Lorsque les filles revinrent de leur aparté aux toilettes, elles les trouvèrent relativement ivres et hilares. Zabini tapait du poing sur la table et Malefoy agitait les mains dans tous les sens, comme s'ils étaient en désaccord sur quelque chose.

"Je rêve ou ils s'amusent sans nous ? grimaça Pansy en frappant du plat de la main les deux garçons sur la tête."

.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un sérieux mal de crâne, et plus aucun souvenir de la fin de sa soirée. Elle fut rassurée de sentir l'odeur de sa lessive sur ses draps : elle était chez elle. C'était déjà un indice encourageant.

"Merlin, ma tête... grogna-t-elle.

\- M'en parle pas, répondit la voix d'Astoria."

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se retourna, mais le lit était vide.

"Je suis là, dit Astoria en levant un bras au dessus de sa tête.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as dormi par terre ? l'interrogea Hermione.

\- Aucune idée. Je crois que c'est Parkinson qui m'a poussée pour prendre ma place dans le lit.

\- Parkinson a dormi ici ?"

Hermione avait beau se creuser la mémoire, impossible de reconstituer le déroulé des évènements. Tout était devenu flou aux environs de trois heures du matin, jusqu'à un complet black-out. Elle se frotta le visage et constata qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas pris la peine de se démaquiller. Ce qui prouvait une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal la veille. Elle regarda ses doigts noircis par des résidus de mascara et grogna.

"Salut les marmottes ! lança Parkinson en entrant dans la chambre, lumineuse comme la rosée du matin. Tournée de potion anti gueule de bois pour tout le monde. Astoria, tu as un ticket de caisse collé sur le front."

Les deux marmottes saisirent la potion tant espérée et l'avalèrent d'un trait. Hermione rejeta ensuite ses couvertures et constata qu'elle était encore habillée avec ses vêtements de la veille. Elle n'avait même pas retiré ses _chaussures_. Écœurée, elle les jeta dans un coin de la chambre.

"252 galions ? J'ai dépense 252 galions hier soir ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu acheter de tant ? s'exclama Astoria, qui avait décroché son ticket de caisse.

\- Oh, ça doit être le champagne au Lucifer, pouffa Parkinson.

\- Le Lucifer ? On est allés en boîte de nuit ? s'étrangla Hermione.

\- J'ai des goûts de luxe quand j'ai trop bu... nota Astoria.

\- Blaise avait raison, il avait deviné que vous alliez tout oublier... C'est dommage, vraiment, on a passé une super soirée !"

Hermione se laissa retomber en arrière sur ses coussins. Comment avait elle pu oublier non pas un pan de sa soirée, quelques moments épars, mais plusieurs heures ? Qu'avait-elle fait pendant tout ce temps ? Et surtout, avait-elle vraiment envie de le savoir ?

"Ne faites pas ces têtes, vous n'avez rien fait d'humiliant. On a beaucoup dansé, enfin pas toi Hermione. T'étais assise avec Drago sur les banquettes, comme deux petits vieux.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? On faisait quoi ?"

Parkinson éclata de nouveau de rire, un air sadique vissé au visage. Elle savourait pleinement le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur ses deux collègues : elle détenait le savoir, le secret de cette soirée épique. Et les voir s'imaginer le pire comme ça, c'était très réjouissant. Elle tirait une satisfaction toute particulière de la réaction d'Hermione... Visiblement, elle envisageait la possibilité d'avoir fauté avec le blond.

"Alors ça... Aucune idée. Vous ne faisiez que jacasser, et ricaner, et boire comme des trous. C'est curieux, quand vous êtes bourrés, vous ne vous disputez pas du tout. Ça doit surement vouloir dire quelque chose d'un point de vue psychologique."

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Parkinson enfila son manteau.

"Tu t'en vas ? demanda Astoria en se levant.

\- Oui, j'ai un repas de famille ce midi hélas... J'aurais dû continuer à boire jusqu'à maintenant, ça m'aurait aidée à supporter ça, pesta la Serpentard.

\- Tu peux me faire transplanner jusqu'à chez moi d'abord ? Je suis trop fatiguée pour le faire seule, je risquerais de me désartibuler...

\- Seigneur Astoria, quelle fragilité ! ricana Pansy en lui empoignant la main. Bonne sieste, Grangy !"

Un craquement sonore plus tard, Hermione était seule dans son appartement. Seule, et désorientée. Tout se bousculait, tout changeait à toute vitesse dans sa vie, et elle en venait au point où elle ne savait plus très bien qui elle était. Une hystérique qui se battait dans des ascenseurs ? Une petite chose brisée qui pleurait sans arrêt ? Une députée surmenée, ou juste très motivée ? Une personne qui devait museler des journalistes pour l'empêcher de publier des photos d'elle topless, comme une vulgaire star de téléréalité ? Et puis, pourquoi diable avait-elle passé la soirée à disserter avec Malefoy, qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis des jours ? Ils n'étaient tout de même pas _amis_.

Elle avait dû simplement être dépassée par un sentiment de reconnaissance, après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Finalement, elle s'était laissée ensorceler par le blond, il avait réussi à l'amadouer. C'était impensable !

.

Pour se distraire, Hermione passa l'après-midi à plancher sur ses projets de loi et à lire les lettres que lui faisaient parvenir ses électeurs. Astoria les triait en amont, écartant les inévitables lettres d'insulte ou tout simplement saugrenues. Ensuite, Hermione lisait et stabilotait les points auxquels elle se devait de répondre. Puis elle faisait des listes, et réfléchissait à des solutions concrètes. Ce qui lui prenait un temps fou, et ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait ni mangé ni bu de toute la journée.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Laura débarqua avec un sac de fast-food dans les mains et écarta d'autorité les parchemins éparpillés sur la table basse.

"Bon sang, quelle soirée, ricana sa collègue en enfonçant une paille dans son gobelet de soda. Je n'ai rien fichu de l'après-midi ! Mais je vois que tu as travaillé pour dix.

\- Oh... Je n'ai pas tellement avancé. C'est difficile de se concentrer, avec tout ça, répondit laconiquement Hermione en piochant dans ses frites.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hier ? Je t'ai perdue de vue après la réunion, et tu n'es réapparue qu'au bar... Avec Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Oh, on était pas ensemble. Pas tout le temps, du moins. Longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps ! insista Laura.

\- Rien d'important, éluda la Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de la réunion ? Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? Finalement, on dirait qu'on peut vraiment réussir à travailler tous ensemble.

\- Mmm... Sur le mariage pour tous les sorciers, c'est ça ? Quelles sont les autres lois à l'ordre du jour ? Des projets en particulier ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, soupira Hermione.

\- Vraiment ? Non, parce que tu fais partie de l'exécutif, alors je pensais que tu aurais des informations plus... confidentielles.

\- Eh non ! coupa Hermione, un peu agacée par cette avalanche de questions alors qu'elle souffrait d'un mal de tête lancinant."

C'était parfaitement légitime de la part de Laura de se renseigner, mais cette façon d'insister, d'insinuer... C'était assez irritant. Et sa collègue sembla s'en apercevoir, parce qu'elle changea de sujet et elles parlèrent de choses plus légères, sans lien avec leur travail de députées. Puis Laura rentra chez elle, et Hermione fonça se réfugier sous sa couette pour refaire le plein d'énergie. Elle était invitée à déjeuner chez Harry et Daphné le lendemain, avec Ron et Astoria, et si elle se présentait avec une tête de serpillère mal essorée, elle n'avait pas fini de les entendre.

.

"Tu as l'air fatiguée, Hermy, dit Ron en déroulant l'écharpe qui se trouvait autour de son cou."

Il n'avait même pas fini d'arriver qu'il avait déjà remarqué ses traits tirés. Et pourtant, elle avait dormi près de douze heures.

"Je vais bien, dit Hermione en le serrant rapidement dans ses bras.

\- Astoria aussi est épuisée. Même quand elle dort, elle parle de boulot. Et de plantes carnivores. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans vos nouveaux bureaux, mais ça a l'air inquiétant.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra venir les visiter ? s'enquit Daphné. Connaissant Drago, ça doit être grandiose.

\- Ah ça... On a survolé la ville en balais pour escorter un prévenu avant hier, on risque pas de rater votre immeuble. Avec ces lettres dorées gigantesques... ajouta Harry.

\- Oh, ça... Attends de voir l'intérieur, pouffa Astoria. Hermione a fait le maximum pour le freiner sur la déco, et à une fontaine près c'est réussi.

\- Une _fontaine_ ? s'exclama Ron. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de voir ça."

Hermione laissa Astoria continuer à décrire les locaux, et se mit à jouer avec Dahlia. Elle se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise avec ses amis. Mal à l'aise parce qu'elle leur cachait des choses, volontairement, et en toute connaissance de cause. Elle n'avait rien dit de ses innombrables altercations avec Malefoy, à personne, et les témoins n'en savaient que peu sur la teneur de leurs échanges venimeux. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne non plus au sujet des photos volées. Ni même de sa folle nuit au Lucifer avec Malefoy. Et si elle ne parlait de rien de tout ça, c'était évidemment parce qu'elle avait honte. Et qu'elle savait à quoi elle s'exposait : ils seraient choqués, ils ne comprendraient pas, ils auraient peut-être pitié ou seraient déçus d'elle. Et surtout, ils poseraient des questions sur sa relation avec le Serpentard. Parce que le dénominateur commun, dans tout ça, c'était lui.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Harry arriver dans son dos, et il s'assit en tailleur à côté d'elle sur le tapis.

"T'es vraiment sûre que tout va bien ? T'es pas obligée d'en parler si t'as pas envie, mais si tu changes d'avis... Tu sais que je suis là, lui dit le brun.

\- Oh Harry..."

Hermione se fustigea mentalement en sentant les larmes perler, à nouveau, dans ses yeux. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personne qui pleurait beaucoup, et en deux jours, elle avait failli s'effondrer en pleurs à de nombreuses reprises. Un bordel émotionnel, voilà ce qu'elle était. Harry passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, comme s'il réconfortait une enfant. Et ça ne fit que renforcer la tristesse d'Hermione.

"J'ai menti, Harry... avoua la jeune femme à voix basse.

\- Je sais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est grave ?

\- Non... mais ça aurait pu. Déjà, c'est pas facile de s'adapter dans ce nouveau groupe, il a de fortes personnalités et... c'est assez tendu. Mais ça va, c'est... C'est plus simple que prévu. On s'entend assez bien, finalement.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?"

Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux et se dit qu'après tout, si quelqu'un était bien placé pour se montrer compréhensif, c'était lui. Il ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos.

"Viens, dit Harry en l'entraînant à l'écart."

Ils se réfugièrent dans la bibliothèque sans que personne ne remarque leur manège, et Hermione se décida à tout déballer.

"Tu te souviens, il y a deux ans, j'étais partie en vacances sur la côte d'Azur avec Laura. J'avais... rencontré Malcolm Jenkins.

\- Oui, j'ai pas oublié. Ron nous a assez bassiné avec ce joueur de Quidditch, alias un dieu vivant. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu ne l'avais pas juste _rencontré_...

\- Justement, à ce propos... Visiblement, on était pas totalement seuls sur la plage privée de l'hôtel. Quelqu'un a pris des photos. Des photos embarrassantes. Et une journaliste a mis la main dessus, et a décidé de les publier."

Harry se redressa, le regard assombri par une colère sourde.

"Qui c'est, cette journaliste ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais Malefoy s'en est occupé avant hier, et il a réussi à récupérer les photos. C'était les originaux.

\- Attends, quoi ? C'est Malefoy que tu as appelé au secours, et il t'a aidée ? Comment il s'y est pris ?"

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Harry était en état de choc.

"Je ne sais pas exactement... Ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai prévenu, tu te doutes bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a réglé le problème. Il n'y aura pas d'article et il n'y a plus de photos. Seulement... Je me suis sentie salie, Harry. On m'a épiée, on m'a volé mon image, je suis passée à deux doigts d'une humiliation publique.

\- Mon dieu Hermione, je suis désolé, s'exclama Harry en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. C'est fini maintenant."

Ils restèrent à l'écart quelques minutes de plus, mais finirent par rejoindre les autres pour ne pas attiser leur curiosité. Malgré tout, durant la totalité du repas, Harry ne se départit pas de son air préoccupé. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Heureusement, Ron anima le déjeuner en imaginant des conversations entre Rogue et son amoureux mystère, ce qui contribua largement à améliorer l'ambiance.

* * *

 **Chose promise chose due, voilà la suite de la scène de l'ascenseur ! Bon, désolée de vous décevoir, mais pas _déjà_ tout de même... il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Beaucoup de stress pour Hermione dans cet épisode, mais elle peut quand même compter sur les autres pour l'aider (ou du moins pour essayer). J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	12. Chapter 11 - En flammes

_Chapter 11 - En flammes_

Le lundi matin, Hermione ne se précipita pas pour aller au bureau. Elle prit le temps de boire son thé en regardant la neige tomber par la fenêtre, et ne se rendit au penthouse qu'aux alentours de 9h. Ce qui, pour elle, était pratiquement une grasse mâtinée. Tous les députés n'étaient pas tenus de venir tous les jours ; ils devaient être là pour les réunions, et pour les projets de groupe, mais ils pouvaient aller et venir librement et travailler où bon leur semblait. Même si, au fond, Malefoy aurait aimé pouvoir les obliger à être là en permanence pour pouvoir exercer sur eux son pouvoir de despote, et surveiller leurs moindres mouvements.

Aussi, il n'y avait pas foule dans les locaux des Non-alignés en ce lundi matin. Hermione croisa Dubois et MacLaggen qui planchaient sur quelque chose dans l'open space, salua Parkinson qui était très occupée à expliquer à une femme de ménage que ses plantes étaient particulièrement sensibles et qu'il ne fallait pas les effrayer avec un aspirateur moldu, et constata que Padma Patil et Romilda Vane gloussaient comme deux dindes avec Zabini. Même Laura avait l'air sous le charme du Serpentard. Leur petit groupe papotait allègrement et ça n'avait pas l'air particulièrement pertinent.

Rien de nouveau.

La Gryffondor prit donc la direction de son bureau, en évitant soigneusement de passer devant le bureau de Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle cherchait à l'éviter, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver face à lui. Pas après la soirée de vendredi. Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Les sous-entendus de Parkinson avaient ajouté à son malaise déjà très handicapant...

Astoria l'accueillit avec une tasse de thé et un immense sourire.

"Bien le bonjour, Hermione !

\- Bon... Quelle nouvelle dramatique tu t'apprêtes à m'annoncer ?"

Astoria éclata d'un rire cristallin et s'arrêta d'un coup, refroidie par quelque chose.

"Quoi ? insista Hermione.

\- Bonjour Drago, lança Astoria."

Évidemment. Une seule personne pouvait refroidir l'atmosphère d'une pièce aussi brutalement. Hermione pivota sur ses talons et se força à faire face à Malefoy. Il avait fait exprès de mettre trop de parfum et de trop bien coiffer ses cheveux pour la déstabiliser, c'était évident. Et ce petit air si fier qu'il arborait en permanence... Comme si c'était un don du seigneur en personne d'être lui. Comme si de petites fées s'étaient penchées sur son berceau à lui, héritier des Malefoy, pour le bénir de tout un tas de qualités. Parmi lesquelles ne se trouvait pas la modestie.

"Bonjour Granger !

\- Bonjour Malefoy !

\- Vous savez que vous avez des prénoms ? grimaça Astoria. Ce truc c'était peut-être hype à Poudlard, mais vous êtes des adultes maintenant.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller aider Pansy à recruter notre nouvelle hôtesse d'accueil, toi ? la rabroua Malefoy. Il y a une vingtaine de filles qui attendent, allez, hop !

\- Je te rappelle qu'Astoria est MON attachée parlementaire. Tu ne lui donnes pas d'ordres. Tu m'en parles et JE lui demande poliment, SI je suis d'accord.

\- Bon, j'y vais moi hein... marmonna Astoria avant de prendre la fuite.

\- Tu te rends compte que ton impolitesse fait fuir tout le monde ? siffla Malefoy en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre les montants de la porte.

\- Pas toi, visiblement, répliqua Hermione.

\- Je suis imperméable à toute forme d'intimidation."

Hermione lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Cette journée ne commençait pas sous les meilleurs hospices. Il la regardait avec un sourcil arqué, l'air parfaitement à l'aise alors qu'elle se liquéfiait sur place.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

\- Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais."

Stupéfaite, Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder le blond sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Et puis tout à coup, elle réalisa quelque chose. Si elle avait oublié sa folle soirée de débauche, peut-être que lui se souvenait parfaitement de toutes ces heures de discussion. Peut-être qu'il se rappelait des choses embarrassantes qu'elle avait révélées sous le coup de l'alcool. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait fait du rentre-dedans. Ou pire, peut-être qu'elle l'avait assommé avec des discussions de travail et qu'il la méprisait totalement à présent.

Ceci expliquerait parfaitement sa soudaine civilité.

"Je... vais bien, merci. Et toi ? bafouilla la jeune femme.

\- Pareil. Remise de la soirée ?"

Voilà, c'était sûr, il se souvenait de _tout_ le traître. Et il était là, dans son bureau, pour la narguer avec tous ces souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas le luxe d'avoir.

"A peu près oui... et... toi ?

\- Pareil. Bon...

\- La Gazette du jour est arrivée ! hurla Zabini à l'attention de tous. Oh, merde !"

Son juron attira l'attention de tous les députés présents, et Malefoy partit immédiatement le rejoindre. Hermione, glacée d'effroi, ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose : et si les photos avaient été publiées malgré tout ? Figée dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, pâle comme un linge, elle ne parvenait pas à amorcer le moindre mouvement. Le sang tambourinait dans ses oreilles. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver... Cette foutue journaliste avait doublé Malefoy, elle avait conservé des copies des photos, et elle les avait publiées !

Une succession d'images s'imposa à elle. Sa carrière pulvérisée. Les rires des gens sur son passage. Les gros titres des journaux. Ses parents dévastés. Son renvoi des Non-alignés. Son désespoir, ses larmes, sa colère.

Mais, au vu de la réaction hilare de Zabini, qui était littéralement agité de soubresauts, ça ne devait pas être ça. Hermione se remit donc à respirer, soulagée.

"Oh putain... lâcha Malefoy dès qu'il eut le journal entre les mains. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Je dirais que c'est toi, là. Et là, c'est Granger. Puis au milieu, c'est un feu. Un putain de feu. Mais pourquoi ?!"

Zabini dû se retenir à une des colonnes ornées pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Dubois riait lui aussi, et MacLaggen semblait amusé sans oser rire ouvertement de son chef. Quel que soit ce qu'il y avait dans ce journal, ça n'avait visiblement rien de grave.

"Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? réagit enfin Hermione, en se précipitant vers un exemplaire du journal. Mais c'est nous ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! s'écria-t-elle, effarée. Malefoy, toi qui te souviens de tout, pourquoi on a fait une chose pareille ?!

\- Qui a dit que je me souvenais de tout ? se défendit Drago, en secouant la tête.

\- Mais... Attends, vous avez tous les deux oublié cette partie de la soirée ? Oh, c'est encore meilleur ! Pansy ! Pansy ! s'époumonait Zabini, qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de son fou-rire."

Hermione et Drago se dévisagèrent en silence, étourdis par la photo qui s'étalait en première page. Pour la première fois de la journée, aucun d'eux ne jouait un jeu. Ils se regardaient vraiment, partageaient le même sentiment, et ne se dérobaient pas l'un à l'autre.

Eux deux, sur un parking - probablement celui du club Lucifer - en train de contempler un feu qu'ils semblaient avoir allumé. Les flammes se reflétaient dans leurs yeux et leurs donnaient un air vraiment, vraiment inquiétant. On aurait dit deux membres d'un culte secret qui se livraient à des rites sataniques.

Mais le pire, c'était le titre : _Deux pyromanes en tête des sondages : savons-nous vraiment qui nous gouverne ?_

"On est en tête des sondages d'opinion ? sembla réaliser tout à coup Malefoy. Je nous savais populaires, mais tout de même...

\- Malefoy, on nous traite de pyromanes et on ne peut pas nier, étant donné qu'on a fait bruler quelque chose. En première page d'un journal. Alors les sondages... Oh mon dieu... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on a fait une chose aussi stupide ? se lamentait Hermione.

\- Vous brûliez des photos ! Je m'en souviens ! s'exclama Astoria qui arrivait avec Parkinson. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vous étiez vraiment obsédés. C'est moi qui ai éteint le feu, mais comme je n'arrivais plus à me servir de ma baguette, j'ai utilisé du champagne. Oh ! Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai dépensé autant d'argent !

\- Où est-ce qu'on a atterri ? murmura Dubois à MacLaggen.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez disparu, à un moment... songea Parkinson en étudiant la photo sous tous les angles. Vous êtes drôlement photogéniques."

Hermione soupira de nouveau, bras ballants, et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Ils se mirent tous à l'observer, étonnés qu'elle n'explose pas plus que ça. D'ordinaire, elle aurait déchiré le journal, appelé la Gazette pour publier un démenti, elle aurait probablement accusé Drago d'être responsable de tout ça, puis elle aurait claqué la porte de son bureau. Mais là, rien. Elle contemplait le désastre.

"C'est l'esthétique du chaos, ajouta Parkinson avec un regard admiratif sur la Une du journal, comme si elle avait tenu un tableau de maître entre ses mains.

\- Ce photographe a su capturer l'instant, dit Zabini.

\- C'est vos meilleurs profils, insista Parkinson."

Elle et Zabini jetèrent un regard appuyé à Granger, qui se contentait de froncer les sourcils en silence. Malefoy faisait à peu près la même tête, à ceci près qu'il n'en fronçait qu'un, et ce de manière très distinguée. C'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus élégant en matière d'expression faciale sans déformer la perfection de ses traits.

"Ça va, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Astoria.

\- Mais pourquoi vous me demandez tous ça, à la fin ? Je. Vais. Bien. Ils trouvent qu'on est des pyromanes ? Bah ils vont voir, quand on va vraiment mettre le feu au parlement ! AU TRAVAIL ! rugit Hermione avant de se précipiter dans son bureau, et de satisfaire les attentes de tout le monde en claquant la porte avec fracas.

\- Bon, elle va bien, conclut Parkinson.

\- J'ai une idée brillante ! annonça Blaise en tapant des mains."

.

Hermione ne contacta pas la Gazette, et ne déchira pas le journal. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, consulta sa to-do list, et s'attela aux tâches qu'elle avait planifiées. Elle n'allait pas laisser ces maudites photos continuer à la hanter. Ils les avaient brûlées ? Très bien. Et tant pis si les gens la prenaient pour une dangereuse criminelle à cause de ça. C'était parfaitement sorti du contexte. Après tout, ils auraient pu tout aussi bien être en train de brûler des marshmallows.

Ce fut bien entendu Malefoy qui osa venir gratter à sa porte le premier. Probablement parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas être terrifié par une Hermione Granger en colère.

"De quel scandale s'agit-il, cette fois ? demanda la jeune femme sans lever la tête de son parchemin.

\- Justement, Blaise a trouvé une idée qui pourrait retourner cet incident en notre faveur. Tu ne vas pas aimer, mais... Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, il veut utiliser le grand panneau sur le toit, y installer la photo de nous deux, et y écrire _Ils vont aussi enflammer les débats_."

La plume d'Hermione s'écrasa sur son bureau. Le Serpentard constata qu'elle s'était mise à trembler, et commença réellement à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

"Tu pleures encore ? Mais c'était vraiment pas la peine que j'investisse dans une fontaine, tu fais très bien l'affaire... marmonna-t-il en arrachant des mouchoirs d'une boîte posée sur une étagère.

\- Je... pleure pas ! se récria Hermione en repoussant les mouchoirs qu'il lui tendait. Je ris. C'est... c'est complètement stupide, mais ça fonctionne ! J'adore cette idée !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Malefoy, planté bêtement devant le bureau.

\- Oh, perdu pour perdu... autant faire rire les gens, non ? ajouta la jeune femme."

Malefoy lui octroya une moue appréciatrice et se retourna pour lever le pouce en l'air en direction de Zabini, qui semblait pressé de se lancer dans son nouveau projet artistique. Puis il ferma la porte et s'assit sur un des fauteuils réservés aux visiteurs. Il avait l'air relativement mal à l'aise, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Hermione ne parla pas, et le laissa mariner dans son embarras quelques longues secondes. C'était tellement rare de voir le Serpentard plongé dans cet état, hésitant et agité !

"Alors comme ça, toi non plus tu ne te souviens de rien... lâcha-t-il en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre.

\- Non... Mais tout à l'heure, quand tu es venu dans mon bureau, on aurait dit que tu savais...

\- Absolument pas. Je me souviens d'être arrivé au Lucifer, on a pris une table, et Astoria a commandé du champagne... Ensuite, plus rien. Je me suis réveillé chez Blaise."

Cet aveu impliquait que, pour lui aussi, ce trou noir et cette absence de souvenirs étaient inquiétants. Et, pour qu'il se déplace jusqu'à son bureau de si bon matin, et à deux reprises, c'était que l'incertitude devait le tarauder depuis un moment. De quoi s'inquiétait-il exactement ?

"En définitive, c'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'on ait mis le feu à ces photos, souffla Hermione sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est une méthode radicale pour faire disparaître des preuves, confirma Malefoy."

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et la Gryffondor se demanda pourquoi il ne retournait pas dans son bureau. Après tout, elle n'avait rien de plus à lui apprendre.

"Tu travailles sur quoi ? s'enquit le blond en plissant les yeux pour tenter de déchiffrer à l'envers le parchemin posé sur le bureau.

\- J'étudie le budget alloué aux prisons pour mineurs.

\- Ah ?"

Malefoy fronça les sourcils très brièvement. Les deux, cette fois.

"Zabini et moi, on a eu une idée. Pour améliorer les conditions de détention, poursuivit la jeune femme en ayant l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Ces jeunes vont devoir se réinsérer dans la société sorcière, à la fin, et... ce serait bien de les y aider. En créant du lien."

Sans trop savoir comment, elle avait senti le Serpentard se tendre à la mention des prisons. Elle se devait donc de lui expliquer l'urgence, et de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait absolument agir. Parce que, compte tenu de la tension qui s'était abattue sur la pièce, il était réfractaire à cette idée.

"Pourquoi faut-il les améliorer ? demanda sèchement le blond.

\- Euh... Pour qu'ils vivent mieux leur incarcération ? Ils sont enfermés, ils n'ont pas de soutien extérieur, ils tournent en rond entre quatre murs souvent insalubres...

\- Ce sont des criminels, s'ils sont là c'est pour une raison, coupa Malefoy sèchement.

\- Mais... certains d'entre eux sont encore des enfants ! objecta Hermione, troublée.

\- Ça ne les empêche pas d'être responsables de leurs actes ! Ils ont mérité ce qui leur arrive ! s'emporta le jeune homme."

Hermione sursauta face à cette soudaine violence mais ne put se résoudre à lui répondre sur le même ton. Il y avait quelque chose de brisé dans la voix de Malefoy, et sa colère résultait d'une souffrance, c'était certain. Il la fixait avec deux prunelles orageuses et son poing s'était tellement serré que ses jointures avaient blanchi. Visiblement, ce sujet était sensible. Il ressemblait en tout point, à cet instant, à l'adolescent torturé de Poudlard. A vif, prêt à bondir, presque apeuré.

Et l'atmosphère avait radicalement changé dans la pièce. Ils discutaient calmement, plaisantaient à leur façon, et tout à coup tout avait basculé.

"Toi aussi tu as été entraîné malgré toi, parce que tu étais trop jeune pour te défendre, et tu as fait des choses répréhensibles alors que tu n'étais pas responsable, tenta Hermione d'une voix qu'elle tentait de maîtriser. L'influence de l'entourage, et...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de moi ! rugit le blond en se levant si vite que sa chaise bascula en arrière."

Puis il sortit à grandes enjambées de son bureau. Ce faisant, il confirma que justement, tout ça le concernait bien lui, personnellement. Et encore une fois, leur conversation s'était terminée de manière abrupte, le ton était monté d'un coup, et tout avait explosé. Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé, ils échangeaient avec courtoisie. La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains, et ferma les yeux. Elle avait déclenché quelque chose sans le vouloir, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de réparer ça.

.

Hermione serrait la millième main de la journée, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres, et tentait de distribuer des petits encouragements personnalisés à tous les ouvriers à qui elle s'adressait. Elle visitait une usine de fabrication de balais depuis deux bonnes heures en compagnie d'Astoria, qui prenait des notes et des photos. Normalement, les attachés parlementaires abreuvaient leur député d'informations, mais avec Hermione il n'en était pas question : elle avait préparé sa visite, et savait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

"Oh, j'ai lu que ce modèle ne devait sortir qu'en 2022 ! Il est déjà prêt ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, nous devons lui faire subir de nombreux tests avant de pouvoir le commercialiser. Mais ils fonctionne. Voulez-vous l'essayer ? proposa le directeur."

La Gryffondor se décomposa quelque peu, et prit le parti de rire.

"Pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai jamais été très douée en vol. Pour tout dire, la seule manière que j'ai d'apprécier le Quidditch, c'est assise dans un fauteuil. Alors, pour la sécurité de votre balais, il vaut mieux que je ne m'en approche pas.

\- Vous avez le mérite d'être honnête, Miss Granger, répondit le directeur en riant lui aussi. Vous savez, la plupart des personnalités politiques se contentent de me rencontrer moi, ou les joueurs célèbres qui utilisent nos balais... Vous êtes la première à réellement visiter l'usine. Et je tiens à vous en remercier, parce que c'est très important pour mes employés que leur travail soit reconnu.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi de les rencontrer ! Vous fournissez beaucoup d'emplois dans la région, vous innovez, et c'est mon devoir de vous y encourager.

\- Justement, à ce propos... J'aimerais vous parler des taxes inhérentes aux balais, lança le directeur en baissant légèrement le ton de sa voix.

\- Oh ! Peut-être pourrions-nous en discuter dans votre bureau ? Je ne vous cache pas que je ne maîtrise pas les spécificités de la commercialisation des balais..."

Hermione se tourna discrètement vers Astoria, mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus puisqu'elle était en train de grimacer avec nervosité. La Gryffondor s'en voulait de ne pas connaître ces subtilités légales, visiblement elle n'était pas aussi bien préparée que ce qu'elle pensait. Il fallait croire que sa tête était partout, sauf à son travail.

.

La fin de l'après-midi approchait et Hermione dû se résoudre à achever sa journée sur le terrain, et à retourner au penthouse. Non pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à y faire, elle aurait aussi bien pu rentrer directement chez elle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait qu'elle y retourne.

L'open space était vide, à l'exception de MacLaggen qui semblait occupé à lire son courrier. Il releva la tête à l'entrée de la jeune femme et lui fit un petit signe de main, auquel elle répondit par un sourire franc. Ils n'avaient jamais entretenu des liens d'amitié à proprement parler, mais leur relation avait toujours été courtoise et leurs idées se rejoignaient souvent. Cormac semblait tout prendre à la rigolade et ne pas faire grand cas de son travail, mais pour l'avoir côtoyé chez les Progressistes, Hermione savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un air qu'il se donnait. En réalité, il était consciencieux et fiable.

"T'es tout seul ? s'enquit Hermione en s'approchant de son bureau.

\- Euh... Il y a eu un petit incident pendant que tu étais partie, alors tout le monde s'est dispersé, expliqua Cormac en haussant les épaules.

\- Quel genre d'incident ? C'est pas vrai, il n'y a jamais une journée tranquille ici...

\- En fait... Malefoy et Zabini se sont engueulés. On entendait pas bien mais ça a vraiment chauffé. Et Zabini est parti avec un air vraiment furax, chuchota Cormac sur le ton de la confidence.

\- C'est pas vrai... Pourtant, Zabini est plutôt cool normalement. T'as pas entendu le sujet de leur dispute ? répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

\- Dites-donc vous deux, j'ai insisté pour qu'on ait une salle de Détente et de ragots, alors comme son nom l'indique, les ragots, c'est par là ! s'offusqua Parkinson en pointant du doigt sa précieuse pièce. Comment voulez-vous que je me tienne au courant des potins si vous discutez dans votre coin, comme deux petits égoïstes ? Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient solidaires !"

Cormac fit une moue gênée, visiblement peu emballé à l'idée de papoter avec Parkinson au sujet de ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione haussa les épaules dans sa direction pour lui signifier que Pansy n'était pas hostile, et il soupira.

"Je racontais simplement à Hermione qu'il y avait eu une altercation cet après-midi, avoua-t-il laconiquement.

\- Oh, donc on fait ça ici, vous avez vraiment quelque chose contre ma salle de Détente et de ragots, maugréa Parkinson avant de s'asseoir d'autorité sur un coin du bureau de Cormac, qui retira une liasse de parchemins de sous son postérieur dans la précipitation.

\- On avait pas vraiment prévu de... dire des ragots, tempéra Hermione. T'as entendu, toi aussi ?"

Pansy éclata d'un rire sans joie et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ça aurait été difficile de ne pas entendre. Je crois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas engueulés comme ça depuis... Poudlard, sans doute. Blaise ne crie jamais. Et Drago, encore moins, il préfère tuer les gens sur place avec les poignards qu'il a la place des yeux. Enfin bref... C'était plutôt impressionnant."

Elle avait beau prendre un air détaché en racontant la dispute, il était évident que la situation la peinait. Et à cela s'ajoutait l'inquiétude de voir ses amis en froid, à un moment où ils avaient plus que jamais besoin de travailler côte à côte.

"Je n'ai rien compris au sujet de leur brouille, par contre. L'un de vous deux a une idée ?"

MacLaggen fit une moue perplexe et Hermione secoua la tête. Pour qu'ils en arrivent là, au point que même Parkinson ne les reconnaisse pas, c'est que leur problème n'était pas professionnel : c'était forcément lié à leur amitié, et à quelque chose d'intime. Aucun des deux ne pouvait partir en vrille pour un désaccord politique.

"Granger... T'es sûre que tu sais rien ? insista Parkinson en regardant ses ongles."

L'intéressée retint un sursaut face à cette accusation à peine voilée, et fronça les sourcils.

"Je n'étais même pas là. Tous les conflits ne tournent pas autour de moi, ici... se défendit Hermione.

\- Alors... C'est assez inexact, puisque partout où il y a des cris, des scandales et une odeur de poudre, il y a... et bien, toi, répliqua Parkinson. Ne dis pas le contraire ! Soit tu te prends le bec avec Drago, soit c'est lui qui fait des siennes et tu interviens. Même au Parlement, tu t'engueules avec tout le monde. Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, attention. Mais reconnais que tu es au centre des tensions, depuis quelques temps. _Raging bitch_."

La lueur amusée dans les yeux de la Serpentard empêcha Hermione de virer au rouge écarlate et de lui donner raison en se mettant à crier. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Pansy avait réellement tort.

"J'ai quitté mon groupe ! Pour en rejoindre un autre qui ne tourne pas rond, avec une poignée d'égoïstes à l'égo surdimensionné qui magouille sans arrêt ! Heureusement que je suis là pour que tout le monde reste sur les rails, si personne ne leur rentre dedans, c'est le crash assuré ! s'insurgea Hermione en prenant Cormac à témoin, bien qu'il fasse exprès de ne pas la regarder.

\- Oh, tout doux Grangy ! J'approuve totalement ton petit côté dictateur. Tu tiens tête à tout le monde, et c'est tout à ton honneur. Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que leur engueulade avait peut-être un rapport de près ou de loin avec toi. Ou une de tes copines."

Cette fois-ci, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea franchement Parkinson. Elle voulait lui faire dire quelque chose, la forcer à avouer, mais quoi ? Et que venaient faire ses amies dans cette histoire ?

"Viens en au fait, Parkinson. De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Pods."

Pansy haussa les sourcils, épiant une éventuelle réaction qui aurait trahi la Gryffondor, mais à part de l'incompréhension, elle ne lut rien de probant.

"Pods tourne autour de Blaise et Drago, ajouta Parkinson.

\- Comme toutes les filles ici, non ? intervint Cormac, appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Le muet marque un point, fit Pansy. Mais Pods est du genre bosseuse timide et discrète, et depuis quelques jours, je la vois roder sans interruption autour d'eux. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle minaude. Et ne prétends pas que tu n'as rien remarqué, Granger ! Est-ce qu'elle veut une promotion ?

\- Parkinson ! s'étrangla Hermione, choquée. Laura ne cherche pas de promotion canapé. Elle n'est pas comme ça. Peut-être qu'elle essaye simplement de s'intégrer.

\- Jusqu'à quel point, elle veut s'intégrer ? Jusque dans leurs pantalons ?"

Cormac émit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un éclat de rire étouffé, et Pansy eut un sourire satisfait.

"Pour une féministe, tu as une drôle de façon de parler de tes collègues, grogna Hermione.

\- Ah non, pas cet argument. Ça n'a rien à voir avec son genre, si elle cherche à séduire mes meilleurs amis pour de mauvaises raisons, elle me trouvera sur sa route. Quel que soit ce qu'elle a entre les jambes. Tout à l'heure, elle a poursuivit Drago à travers tout l'openspace en le suppliant de se calmer, comme si elle avait un truc à se reprocher dans leur dispute. Est-ce qu'elle a couché avec eux ? Pas en même temps quand même ?"

Hermione plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, et écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Même Cormac avait l'air estomaqué par cette question.

"Mais Parkinson, t'es complètement cinglée... Bien sûr que non ! Alors toi, tu vois une personne demander à une autre personne de ne pas tout casser, et tu en déduis forcément qu'elle s'est livrée à une partie fine avec tous ses collègues masculins ? Tu te rends compte que c'est surréaliste, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Une _partie fine_ ? gloussa Parkinson. Tu viens d'où, des années 20 ? Bon, admettons que je sois allée un peu trop loin dans mon raisonnement. Quelle explication tu as à son comportement de pintade prépubère ? Elle est amoureuse d'un des deux ?

\- Mais... Mais non ! Enfin, pas que je sache... On ne parle pas tellement de ce genre de trucs, en fait. On est pas proches comme ça, c'est pas comme avec Astoria.

\- De toute façon, Zabini couche avec Patil non ? ajouta Cormac en pensant sans doute clore le débat.

\- Oui, tout à fait, confirma Hermione tout naturellement, sûre de marquer un point décisif dans la partie."

Parkinson les regarda tour à tour, parfaitement silencieuse. Puis ses traits se tendirent petit à petit.

"Je rêve là. Je rêve ! Vous faites de la rétention de scoops ! Pourquoi vous êtes au courant d'un truc pareil, et pas moi ? C'est une HONTE. Parfaitement ! Je suis profondément blessée !

\- Oh, arrête un peu... C'était pas l'information capitale de la décennie non plus, marmonna Hermione, préoccupée par leur discussion au sujet de Laura."

Elles ne se parlaient plus autant qu'avant, maintenant qu'elles avaient rejoint ce groupe. Et ce n'était même pas la faute de Laura : Hermione passait son temps avec les Serpentards, de cellule de crise en hurlements intempestifs. Et puis, elles n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leurs relations amoureuses, ou du moins pas de manière totalement libre et crue, comme deux amies proches. Alors, après tout... Peut-être que Laura avait une attirance pour Drago ou Blaise. Peut-être qu'il s'était même passé quelque chose entre eux. Comment l'aurait-elle appris ? Ils avaient fait la fête ensemble et Laura était la seule fille à n'être pas rentrée dormir chez Hermione. Et si elle avait fini la soirée avec eux ? Malefoy avait dit s'être réveillé chez Zabini. Mais il n'avait aucunement précisé s'ils y étaient seuls !

"Granger ? Granger ? appelait la voix de Parkinson dans le lointain.

\- Tu as raison, dit Hermione.

\- Hein ? grimaça Cormac, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est perdu en route.

\- Euh... Oui, _hein_ aussi. Pourquoi tu es d'accord avec moi, tout à coup ? ajouta Pansy.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a bien quelque chose, après tout. Est-ce que Laura t'a semblée proche de quelqu'un, vendredi soir ?"

Parkinson se gratta le menton, absorbée par ses souvenirs. Qui devaient être flous si l'on en croyait sa tête, plissée de toutes parts. Cormac assistait à cet échange comme un psychiatre observerait deux patientes complètement délirantes. Et il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez lui, plutôt que d'être pris au piège au milieu de ce grand déballage.

"Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler... Mais non, pas particulièrement. Drago était avec toi tout le temps, et Blaise papillonnait d'une fille à l'autre, comme d'habitude."

Cormac fronça le nez, et Hermione maudit intérieurement Parkinson d'avoir lâché cette information de manière si détendue alors qu'elle portait très clairement à confusion.

"Tu devrais l'interroger directement demain. Invite là à manger de la glace devant une comédie romantique avec Hugh Grant, et tire lui les vers du nez, décréta Pansy.

\- Quoi ? Non mais, vous faites vraiment ça ? Moi qui croyais que c'était un truc cliché à la Bridget Jones... dit Cormac.

\- Mon petit MacLaggen, ta candeur me touche beaucoup. Tu as encore tant à apprendre ! C'est si mignon... gloussa Pansy. Bon, je ne serai pas au bureau demain alors à demain soir, 20h, chez toi. J'apporte le vin. Bonne soirée les loulous ! chantonna la Serpentard avant de descendre d'un bond du bureau."

Cormac la regarda partir, incrédule, en articulant silencieusement le sobriquet ridicule dont Pansy venait de les affubler.

"Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda-t-il, circonspect.

\- Le Parkinson show ne s'arrête jamais."

.

Hermione rentra chez elle avec le sentiment, non pas du devoir accompli, mais plutôt de passer à côté de quelque chose. Elle avait l'impression de détenir les clefs d'une porte, mais sans savoir quelle était cette clef et surtout de quelle porte il s'agissait. Dans un brouillard épais, elle repassa les souvenirs de sa journée en avance rapide, comme pour chercher un indice. Le seul résultat fut qu'elle se déclencha une migraine lancinante, qui l'obligea à mettre son cerveau en pause pour regarder une télé-réalité moldue sans grand intérêt.

Son problème n'était pas son travail ni son avenir politique puisque de ce côté là, tout semblait aller dans le bon sens. Le sens qu'elle avait voulu, structuré, défendu les jours précédents. Bien sûr, il restait quelques ajustements à faire, mais on ne pouvait pas attendre d'un groupe aussi jeune d'avoir un fonctionnement aussi fluide que les autres - qui, en plus, n'étaient pas en très bonne santé.

Non, son problème était d'ordre relationnel. Ce groupe était un foutoir, où personne ne respectait aucune limite. Des histoires entre députés, il y en avait toujours eu, mais dans de telles proportions... Et ça n'allait certainement pas s'arranger avec l'arrivée de Rogue. Rien qu'à cette idée, Hermione crispa ses doigts autour de sa télécommande. Mais après tout, peut-être que la présence rigide de leur ancien professeur de potions allait calmer les ardeurs de certains.

Comme Laura.

Laura qui agissait de manière étrange. En y repensant, Hermione se souvint qu'elle avait mentionné à plusieurs reprises qu'elle trouvait Malefoy sexy. Elle buvait même ses paroles et riait à ses blagues comme s'il avait une once d'humour. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il devienne son supérieur hiérarchique. Comment pouvait-on _folâtrer_ avec son leader ? La télécommande sauta des mains d'Hermione et s'écrasa sur le parquet.

Admettons qu'un cerveau malade puisse imaginer qu'il était sain de coucher avec son chef, quitte à mettre en péril sa carrière et sa réputation. Ce qui, pour Hermione, était déjà difficile à concevoir. On parlait tout de même ici de _Malefoy_. Cet être irritant, prétentieux, colérique, égoïste, grossier et toxique.

Qui en plus, n'avait pas l'air de manifester un intérêt quelconque pour Laura. Hermione s'étira pour ramasser sa télécommande et se redressa sur son canapé. Non, le Serpentard n'avait vraiment pas eu l'air de chercher à séduire Laura. Du moins, pas plus qu'il cherchait à conquérir et à se mettre dans la poche chaque être vivant qui croisait sa route. Humain ou non. Même les plantes carnivores de Parkinson semblaient sous son charme. Mais le pire, en réalité, c'est qu'il n'essayait même pas. Il était lui et ça suffisait à ce que les gens l'écoutent et le regardent. C'était exaspérant.

Et ça expliquait peut-être le soudain coup de foudre de Laura, qui avait visiblement perdu la raison.

Hermione éteint sa télé d'un geste autoritaire et se frotta les yeux avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était temps d'arrêter de ressasser, et d'aller se coucher. Mais c'était sans compter sur Parkinson, qui choisit ce moment pour envoyer son hibou.

"N'oublie pas d'inviter Pods demain soir. Si le vin ne suffit pas à la faire parler, j'ai piqué des trucs au manoir Malefoy. Ça va saigner. Bonne nuit Grangy."

Hermione replia la lettre avec précipitation et pria pour que personne n'espionne leurs échanges de courrier, sans quoi elles seraient toutes les deux arrêtées et interrogées.

.

Au grand dam d'Hermione, Parkinson réitéra son courrier sur le même ton péremptoire le lendemain matin. Elle était comme un doberman. Une fois qu'elle avait mordu sa proie, elle ne la lâchait plus, et rien n'allait entraver sa soif de ragots. Elle avait flairé une piste et personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa route. Pas même Hermione, qui de toute façon n'en avait aucune envie. Plus elle y pensait - et elle y avait pensé une bonne partie de la nuit -, plus la probabilité que Malefoy ait une histoire avec Laura lui semblait faible. Tout de même... Ça n'allait pas.

Si on lui avait demandé son avis, ce que toute personne saine d'esprit devrait faire, elle aurait dit que Malefoy et Laura n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Mais alors pas. Du. Tout.

"Oui Parkinson, j'arrive, je suis en route là, mentit Hermione en coinçant le combiné du téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule.

\- Tu vas lui demander ce matin, hein, avant la réunion ? Non parce que si tu l'invites pas avant, je vais y penser, et je ne pourrai pas me concentrer.

\- Oui, oui... marmonna Hermione en se concentrant pour bien appliquer son mascara.

\- Tu es sûre que tu es dans la rue ? Je n'entends aucun bruit...

\- Je suis bientôt là, je... passe sous un pont ! Kcchhh kchhh... Allo ? Parkinson ? Kchhh kcchhh... débita Hermione en soufflant dans son téléphone comme une forcenée."

Ce genre d'excuses toutes prêtes ne fonctionnaient absolument plus avec les moldus, mais Parkinson n'y verrait que du feu. Elle débutait en matière de technologies moldues et ne risquait pas de voir le mensonge.

"MENTEUSE ! beugla la Serpentard, juste avant qu'Hermione ne lui raccroche au nez."

Cette dernière gloussa de satisfaction et s'attela à l'application de son rouge à lèvres.

* * *

 **Je ne sais plus combien de semaines de retard j'ai, ni à combien de personnes je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Je me dépêche de poster ce chapitre et, dès que je serai un peu plus dispo, je répondrai à vos review. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, et j'ai pas mal de chapitre écrits d'avance, donc la suite arrivera toujours. Peut-être que ça sera juste un petit peu long parfois.**

 **En attendant, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que ça vous plait toujours ! Merci, merci de continuer à me lire et à me donner votre avis / vos suggestions / les moments qui vous ont fait rire. C'est très important pour moi d'avoir vos retours, ça me permet de me remettre en question et de continuer.**

 **Du coup, quels sont vos pronostics au sujet de Laura ? Est-ce que Pansy délire complètement ? Et, plus important, quelle mouche a piquée Drago pour qu'il s'emporte contre Hermione et son meilleur ami dans la même journée ?**

 **A (très) bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	13. Chapter 12 - Relations conflictuelles

_Chapter 12 - Relations conflictuelles  
_

"Pssst...

\- ...

\- PSSST !

\- Quoi, Parkinson ? grogna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel exagérément."

Elle savait pertinemment ce que Pansy voulait. A la minute où ils s'étaient tous assis dans la salle de réunion, la Serpentard s'était précipitée pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, bousculant au passage Cho Chang. Tous ses dossiers étaient tombés au sol, mais Pansy n'avait pas jugé utile de s'en excuser. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça : elle était en mission.

"Tu l'as invitée ? chuchota Parkinson en se penchant vers elle.

\- Qui ça ?

\- P. O. D. S., épela Parkinson comme si personne dans la pièce n'était en âge de savoir lire.

\- A ton avis ? répliqua Hermione.

\- T'as fini de faire ta mystérieuse ? s'agaça Pansy, en haussant le ton."

Cela lui valut un mouvement de sourcils réprobateur de Malefoy, assis au bout de la grande table. Penché en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il avait adopté la posture du leader à l'écoute, concentré sur les propos d'un de ses députés. Dubois, qui était en train d'exposer son idée de réformer les lois relatives à la vente des articles de sport.

"Ça vous dérange, qu'on soit en train de parler ? siffla Malefoy avec un regard noir.

\- On est désolées professeur Malefoy, ça ne se reproduira plus, minauda Parkinson en souriant comme une déficiente mentale."

Face à tant d'insolence, le blond pinça vivement les lèvres mais se contenta de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, ce qui n'était certainement pas une façon de diriger pacifiquement son groupe politique. Cet abruti de Flint ricana brièvement, mais s'arrêta net en faisant à son tour l'expérience du regard de glace de Malefoy.

"Justement Dubois, j'ai eu l'occasion d'échanger avec le directeur de Broomstick Corporation hier. Ton analyse rejoint la sienne, ce projet de loi pourrait relancer leurs ventes, et je pense qu'il t'apportera son soutien public, coupa Hermione pour recentrer les débats sur ce qui importait."

Dubois la remercia d'un sourire et recommença son exposé, avant d'être de nouveau interrompu.

"Et voilà, les Gryffondors se serrent les coudes entre eux, comme d'habitude, lança Hestia Carrow.

\- Je suggère qu'on se concentre plutôt sur le contenu de mon projet de loi, s'agaça Dubois.

\- Team Dubois ! fit Zabini en le pointant du doigt.

\- Oh oui, Team Dubois, confirma Patil."

Hermione fronça le nez face à cette nouvelle manie de beugler "team machin" et "team truc" dès qu'il y avait un désaccord entre eux, ce qui était assez puéril, et se dit que même si Patil était extrêmement agaçante, elle savait qui étaient ses alliés.

"Bon, Dubois, écoute tes supporters et poursuis, dit Malefoy en effectuant un mouliné du bras, las."

Ce dernier obéit sans discuter et la réunion pu enfin reprendre dans un calme relatif. Une heure plus tard, ils se dispersaient de nouveau pour faire leur travail de députés. Sauf Parkinson, qui rôdait autour de Laura. C'était tout juste si elle ne la reniflait pas pour tenter de percevoir les effluves de Malefoy sur elle. Mais Hermione se désintéressa rapidement de ce curieux manège, parce que Zabini et Malefoy étaient en train de se parler tout à fait normalement, alors qu'à en croire les autres ils avaient été à deux doigts de s'entretuer la veille. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux ?

"Qu'est-ce que t'as Granger, pourquoi tu nous observes ? pouffa Zabini en se plantant devant elle.

\- Oh je... Je ne vous observais pas, répondit Hermione.

\- Si, tu nous observais. Hein Drago, elle nous observait, insista Zabini, les yeux brillants d'anticipation à l'idée de réussir à énerver la Gryffondor de bon matin.

\- J'sais pas, lâcha Malefoy en ramassant ses affaires."

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce d'une démarche raide, et Hermione en resta pantoise. Il ruinait une occasion de se moquer d'elle ? Il prenait la fuite ? C'était inattendu.

"Tu vois, je ne nous observais pas, dit Hermione en ramassant elle aussi ses affaires."

C'était une maigre victoire, mais toute victoire était bonne à prendre.

"T'as deux minutes ? s'enquit Zabini, d'un air un peu trop dégagé pour être honnête.

\- Dans mon bureau ? suggéra Hermione en partant en trombes sans attendre la réponse."

C'était le moment, elle allait tout savoir. Il allait lui expliquer la raison de leur dispute, c'était évident. Par contre, elle ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi il choisissait de lui raconter, à elle, alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle exécrait le blond. Peut-être que Zabini cherchait une alliée dans son combat face à lui. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, tout ça. En fait, peu importaient les raisons : elle voulait savoir, tout savoir, et tout de suite.

"Assieds-toi je t'en prie, proposa Hermione en indiquant un fauteuil à Zabini."

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'empressa de s'y asseoir.

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'entraîner dans cette histoire de centre de rétention pour mineurs ? attaqua le Serpentard sans préambule.

\- Hein ? gémit Hermione."

Elle était extrêmement déçue qu'il soit venu pour lui parler de ça. C'était... une déconvenue. Mais après tout, une fois ce sujet évacué, rien ne l'empêchait de l'interroger sur sa dispute avec Malefoy.

"On en a parlé vaguement une fois, on était même pas encore dans le même groupe. Comment est-ce que cette hypothèse est devenue un projet de loi ? reprit Zabini, tendu.

\- J'ai simplement fait des recherches, c'est un travail préparatoire... Et je pensais qu'on était d'accord tous les deux pour dire qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour ces enfants. Le terrain de Quidditch, tu te souviens ? Les vertus d'un sport d'équipe, les valeurs positives, l'entraide... la discipline ?

\- Je sais très bien ce qu'on a dit. Mais c'était une conversation informelle, une idée... T'as démarré sur les chapeaux de roues et tu m'as complètement laissé sur le bord de la route, Granger, lui reprocha le Serpentard.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te dire où j'en étais... Mais je n'ai rien déposé, ni fait aucune démarche, j'aurais absolument rien fait sans t'inclure dans le projet. C'est ton idée aussi, on fera ça ensemble c'est évident. Je faisais seulement des recherches, répéta Hermione avec une moue gênée."

Il avait cru qu'elle cherchait à le doubler. Parce que c'était ce que les Serpentards se faisaient entre eux, et aux autres. Mais jamais l'idée ne l'aurait effleurée de l'écarter ainsi !

"C'est pas du tout le problème Granger, je sais très bien que t'aurais pas cherché à m'évincer."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, lancée comme elle était dans ses justifications et bien décidée à lui prouver qu'elle était de bonne foi, mais elle s'arrêta net.

"Si c'est pas ça le problème, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement surprise.

\- Mais que t'en aies parlé à Malefoy comme ça, de but en blanc, sans me laisser le préparer ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?"

Face au ton agressif de Zabini, Hermione recula contre le dossier de son fauteuil et déglutit. Il avait perdu son habituel flegme et semblait vraiment, vraiment... déçu. Voilà, c'était le mot.

"Zabini, je comprends pas ce que tu racontes. Pourquoi il faudrait _préparer_ Malefoy ?"

Il la dévisagea comme si elle avait perdu la tête et finit par lâcher un soupir à fendre l'âme. Littéralement.

"Ok, t'es pas au courant. Je me disais aussi... Ça te ressemblait pas d'être aussi insensible. Parce que vraiment, t'as mis les pieds dans le chaudron."

Il se passa une main sur le front, à mi chemin entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Et Hermione sentit un poids enfler dans sa poitrine, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

"Malefoy connait quelqu'un qui est en centre de rétention pour mineurs ? Un proche ? tenta de déduire la jeune femme.

\- On peut dire ça ouais... En admettant qu'il se connaisse lui-même."

Hermione étouffa un hoquet de surprise, et se décomposa. Elle vira d'abord au rouge, effarée par son immense bévue, puis au blanc, en réalisant qu'elle avait dû le blesser. Et ses propres mots lui revinrent à la figure comme une gifle. Elle lui avait parlé de ses erreurs d'adolescents. Il avait dû se dire qu'elle savait tout, et qu'elle l'utilisait contre lui. Ce qui serait atroce. Cruel. Indigne.

"Oh mon dieu... souffla-t-elle, blême.

\- Oui, voilà... marmonna Zabini. Je l'avais pas vu dans cet état depuis longtemps. Tu l'as attaqué à froid, il était pris au dépourvu, je te raconte pas ce que j'ai ramassé... Il pensait que je complotais dans son dos. Il s'est senti trahi. Et à raison. Inutile de préciser qu'il est totalement opposé à cette loi, soupira-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée... fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Tu savais pas. C'était involontaire. A vrai dire, je pensais que Potter t'aurais balancé ce genre d'infos... Lui, il est forcément au courant."

La jeune femme baissa la tête, peinée.

"Harry n'en a jamais dit un mot. Mais justement, s'il a fait l'expérience de ces centres... Il sait pertinemment que c'est inhumain, et que ça ne fait qu'empirer le mal. Pourquoi il ne veut pas...

\- Tu lâches jamais le morceau, hein ? grimaça Zabini. Il va falloir que tu laisses couler. Ça va devoir attendre, parce que je peux t'assurer qu'en l'état, insister ça condamnera définitivement toute chance de faire passer cette loi. Et ça va le blesser. Je sais que t'es pas du genre à abandonner, mais pour son bien, tu...

\- Ok, j'abandonne."

Interdit, Zabini fit une drôle de tête. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'elle abdique si facilement. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait jamais reculé sur un projet de loi de toute sa carrière.

"Pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle. Parce qu'il m'a sauvé la mise vendredi dernier avec ces photos et que je lui dois bien ça.

\- Et aussi parce que tu veux pas briser le petit cœur de Drago, tu peux le reconnaître. T'es pas obligée de faire semblant d'être constituée de glace comme lui."

Hermione rougit de nouveau et cacha son trouble en enfouissant symboliquement son dossier "prison" dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

"Pourquoi il a atterri dans ces centres, d'abord ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Son père était à Azkaban, sa mère en cure de sommeil dans un hôpital psychiatrique, sa tante psychopathe était morte, son manoir avait été le QG de Voldemort donc les aurors l'avaient envahi... Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Et comme il était fils de Mangemort, et en plus soupçonné d'avoir joué un rôle dans la guerre, ils n'ont pas fait grand cas de lui.

\- Oh mon dieu..."

Hermione leva la tête en direction du bureau de Malefoy, comme si elle comptait s'y ruer pour le serrer dans ses bras. Et au vu de ses yeux de chien battu qui suintaient la pitié, Zabini décida qu'il était hors de question qu'elle s'y rende. Malefoy risquait de l'étrangler. Elle, et lui ensuite, parce qu'il avait tout raconté.

"Il n'y est resté que trois mois. Ensuite Potter et son auréole l'ont fait sortir, il est allé à la fac, sa mère s'est rétablie... Ne fais pas cette tête Granger, on dirait que tu vas pleurer.

\- Mais... c'est atroce ! Et injuste ! Il était pas responsable de ses actes, il agissait sous la contrainte, et il avait peur, et...

\- C'est ce que tu lui as dit hier, ça, et regarde l'état dans lequel ça l'a mis. Je te recommanderais de ne plus essayer de le réconforter à ce sujet ! Tu es trop sentimentale, c'est pas la bonne approche.

\- Mais j'essayais pas du tout de le réconforter, puisque je savais pas qu'il en avait besoin ! J'essayais d'argumenter raisonnablement. Et c'est ce que je pense ! De lui, ou de tous ces enfants. Leur place n'est pas dans ces prisons insalubres. Et tu es d'accord avec moi.

\- Ouais. Mais on en reparlera plus tard. Bien plus tard, insista Zabini avec un regard d'avertissement. Il va prendre quelques jours de vacances bientôt, il sera plus relaxé après ça.

\- Je vais aller m'excuser, décréta Hermione en se levant.

\- Surtout pas ! il objecta avec une lueur de panique dans les yeux."

Décidément, Hermione ne savait comment se comporter avec les Serpentards. Quand elle essayait d'être amicale, elle blessait les gens. Quand elle voulait s'excuser, elle commettait un impair. Quand elle s'énervait, menaçait de frapper, insultait, elle récoltait rires et applaudissements. Il était normal de faire des doigts d'honneur et de tirer les cheveux des gens, mais par contre il ne fallait surtout pas sembler ému ou compatissant. Il était autorisé de bousculer, terroriser, harceler, mais certainement pas d'être courtois et patient.

C'était le monde à l'envers.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?

\- Ne lui en parle plus jamais. Sois gentille, mais pas trop, sinon il va savoir pourquoi tu le fais et il va t'en vouloir encore plus. Et ne t'attends pas à ce que tout redevienne comme avant, il va t'en faire baver. Encaisse ! Ça finira par se calmer."

Un peu effrayée par cette méthodologie, Hermione se rassit lentement dans son fauteuil.

"Mais ça serait pas plus simple de lui dire que je ne savais pas qu'il était allé en prison, et de m'excuser ?

\- Non, bon sang Granger tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?"

.

Avec tout ça, Hermione était tellement chamboulée qu'elle en avait oublié d'interroger Blaise au sujet de Laura. Il s'était réconcilié avec Malefoy, alors s'il se tramait quelque chose avec l'un deux, il était forcément au courant. Et c'est précisément ce que Parkinson devait penser, puisqu'elle avait investi le bureau du blond toute la matinée. A son grand désespoir, si l'on en croyait les longs soupirs qu'il lançait dans le couloir lors de ses nombreuses allées et venues vers la cafetière. Hermione avait eu envie de se précipiter dans la salle de Détente et de ragots à chaque fois, mais s'était retenue. Elle allait suivre la stratégie de Zabini, elle avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il la laissait libre de désobéir. Il la regardait avec des yeux d'aigle dès qu'elle mettait un orteil hors de son bureau, prêt à intervenir si jamais elle craquait et se mettait à faire dégouliner ses bons sentiments sur son meilleur ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a Zabini ? On dirait qu'il a mal digéré son déjeuner, gloussa Astoria en déposant une pile de courrier sur le bureau d'Hermione. J'ai nourri les plantes de Parkinson avec les lettres d'insulte, je me suis dit que c'était une façon écologique et responsable de nous en débarrasser.

\- Excellente initiative, c'est très habile, approuva Hermione. Il y en avait beaucoup ?

\- De lettres d'insultes ? Non, pas plus que d'habitude. Je crois que le panneau sur le toit a beaucoup plu aux gens.

\- Oh, tant mieux, dit Hermione en rosissant de plaisir."

C'était superficiel, mais se savoir aimée de ses électeurs la réconfortait beaucoup.

"Dis... Parkinson t'a interrogée sur Laura ? Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle m'a posé plein de questions. Elle m'a parlé d'un gala, elle a dit qu'elle était chargée d'envoyer les invitations, mais c'était vraiment louche.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as répondu ? s'inquiéta Hermione."

Astoria n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Laura. Il fallait dire que peu de gens trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, elle avait des standards particulièrement élevés. Et elle trouvait que Laura manquait d'envergure, et se montrait trop passive. Astoria aimait les requins, et à ses dires, Laura était plutôt un saumon. Ou une truite.

"Rien de particulier... J'ai dit qu'on était pas vraiment proches et que je ne savais pas si elle avait un "+1" à amener au gala. Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait un gala ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de gala, expliqua Hermione. Parkinson enquête sur Laura, elle trouve qu'elle tourne trop autour de ses amis.

\- Oh, oui, moi aussi j'ai remarqué qu'elle bavait devant Malefoy. Limite gênant. Hier, il s'est penché pour ramasser ses clefs et je te jure, sans exagérer, que les yeux de Laura ont zoomé sur ses fesses.

\- Qui sommes-nous pour juger, chantonna Hermione qui prenait sur elle pour ne pas craquer.

\- Euh... Pardon ? Qui sommes nous pour _ne pas_ juger, tu veux dire. Jugeons immédiatement ! décida Astoria avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin.

\- Ferme la porte, suggéra Hermione, déjà honteuse à l'idée de médire sur sa seule amie issue des Progressistes."

Astoria se frotta les mains, extatique, mais sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée puisque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Oui ? lança Hermione, bien décidée à se débarrasser de l'intrus."

Mais elle se décomposa immédiatement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Malefoy, suivi de près par Harry. Voir ces deux-là ensemble était déjà perturbant. Voir le blond fuir son regard, raide, et bras croisés, avait quelque chose d'un peu douloureux. Mais voir le visage agacé d'Harry, ça, c'était vraiment inquiétant. Astoria le comprit immédiatement et s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls tous les trois.

"Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

\- J'ai demandé l'adresse de la journaliste qui t'a menacée à Malefoy, dit Harry d'une voix calme.

\- Et je lui ai donné, ajouta le Serpentard en regardant un point au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme.

\- Je savais que t'allais faire un truc comme ça... souffla Hermione. Mais pourquoi, Harry ? Tout était réglé ! Quel est l'intérêt d'aller agiter tout ça ?

\- Je voulais qu'elle me donne sa source. Des photos qui sortent comme par magie deux ans après les faits, qui ont été prises sur une plage privée... C'est pas du travail de professionnel. Un paparazzi les aurait divulguées aussitôt, expliqua son meilleur ami en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

\- Les journalistes n'ont pas à révéler leurs sources, c'est la loi, contra Hermione. Tu le sais, tu es auror. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, Harry...

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, lâcha Malefoy avec un petit air supérieur."

Harry lui jeta un regard courroucé et se reconcentra sur Hermione.

"De toute façon, elle n'a pas pu me répondre. Elle dit qu'elle a reçu ces photos dans un courrier anonyme. Elle a fait vérifier leur véracité, parce que ça aurait pu être un montage, et c'est tout. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait menti.

\- Donc ça n'a strictement servi à rien, conclut Hermione. Tu mets en danger ta carrière, et c'est stupide ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des idioties pareilles pour moi !

\- Je ferais n'importe quelle idiotie pour toi, tu le sais très bien ! répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire."

Malefoy se pencha en avant en mimant quelqu'un qui vomit, et de nouveau le brun le menaça d'un regard glacial. Hermione se garda bien d'intervenir, ses relations avec son leader étaient déjà en danger et ça ne servait à rien de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Ce combat de coqs était le leur.

"En fait, on est venus t'en parler parce ça n'a pas totalement servi à rien. La conclusion de tout ça, c'est que la personne qui a envoyé ces photos a agi par vengeance, et sûrement par calcul politique vu les tensions actuelles. Et c'est nécessairement quelqu'un que tu connais, sinon il n'aurait jamais su que tu avais été en vacances sur la côte d'Azur il y a deux ans, poursuivit Harry en prenant des précautions oratoires.

\- Tout le monde savait que j'y étais, objecta Hermione. Je suis allée à un congrès politique à Nice pendant mes vacances, et la presse a publié des articles à ce sujet.

\- Un congrès pendant des vacances... Typique, marmonna Malefoy."

Il lui envoyait des piques, c'était un progrès. Mieux que l'indifférence. Hermione faillit lui sourire pour l'en remercier, mais s'aperçut que ça aurait été très bizarre, et décida de s'abstenir de toute réaction.

"Bon, donc c'est quelqu'un qui ne te connait peut-être pas personnellement, mais qui veut te nuire, résuma Harry.

\- Il y a des milliers de gens qui correspondent à cette définition... Je fais de la politique. Ton enquête est dans une impasse. Des tas de personnes me haïssent. Surtout en ce moment.

\- Je confirme, lâcha Malefoy. Bon, je vous laisse bavarder, mon rôle dans cette histoire s'achève ici."

Il sortit avec prestance et s'octroya le plaisir de claquer la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de véhémence.

"Euh... Vous êtes en froid ou c'est tout le temps comme ça ?

\- On est en froid, confirma Hermione. J'ai gaffé.

\- Oh, son altesse Malefoy est vexée, pouffa Harry.

\- Non, c'est grave. Tu savais toi, qu'il avait été en centre de rétention pour mineurs ?"

Harry haussa les épaules, et grimaça.

"Ouais. Mais bon, c'est le secret de l'enquête, je ne suis pas censé raconter la vie des prévenus. Encore moins quand je les connais personnellement.

\- Je te reproche rien Harry, je comprends que tu n'aies rien dit. Quelle gourde... J'ai dit des trucs vraiment blessants, et c'est un sujet sensible, alors il est en colère et je le mérite.

\- Tu as essayé de t'excuser ?

\- AH ! triompha Hermione. Voilà, toi aussi tu te dis que c'est ça qu'il faut faire, parce que tu es normal. Mais apparemment, il ne faut pas. Zabini m'a interdit de m'excuser.

\- Oh... Bon, j'imagine que les Sang-purs ont d'autres façon de régler leurs conflits. Tu as essayé le doloris ? Ça marchait bien, fut un temps."

Arracher un rire à Hermione était un exploit en ces temps troublés, mais Harry fut très fier d'y être parvenu.

"Bon, ça va se calmer. Il ne doit pas t'en vouloir tant que ça, parce que c'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'on te dise ce que j'avais fait. Il faut que tu fasses attention Hermione, une personne prête à te salir dans la presse de cette façon n'a aucune morale. Sois sur tes gardes, et si tu as un doute sur quelqu'un, fais le moi savoir.

\- Merci Harry... Tu veilles toujours sur moi. Même quand je t'interdis de le faire, dit doucement Hermione avant de le prendre dans ses bras."

Harry lui rendit son étreinte, pensif. Hermione avait pris beaucoup de coups dans sa carrière, mais cette fois ça semblait personnel, et il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il savait d'avance qu'elle ne l'inquiéterait pas si elle avait des soupçons, et il comptait sur Astoria pour le tenir au courant.

.

Pour se changer les idées, Hermione décida d'aller faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque de l'assemblée. Elle avait abandonné un projet de loi bon gré mal gré le matin même, mais d'autres idées fourmillaient et elle avait besoin de se plonger dans des grimoires épais pour penser à autre chose. Elle déboula donc dans le hall d'un pas volontaire, mais sa course vu arrêtée par Lupin qui sortait d'un des ascenseurs. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle sans avoir l'air de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. La surprise et un relent de colère s'affichèrent sur ses traits.

"Bonjour Remus, dit Hermione pour briser la glace.

\- Bonjour, répondit simplement son ancien leader.

\- Comment... vas-tu ? poursuivit la jeune femme.

\- Bien."

Il ne lui demanda pas comment elle allait, elle. Il continua à la regarder de travers, avec un certain mépris, comme si poser les yeux sur elle ne lui inspirait qu'un profond dégoût. Hermione se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise, touchée malgré elle par le ressentiment d'un homme qu'elle avait longtemps adulé.

"Remus, je... commença-t-elle."

Il leva une main autoritaire devant elle, lui intimant de se taire.

"Ne te fatigue pas. On n'a plus rien à se dire ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, ni avec Harry."

Ses mots claquèrent dans l'air et il profita de l'état d'hébétude d'Hermione pour battre en retraite vers la sortie, sans lui donner l'occasion de lui répondre. Un peu pantelante, Hermione rehaussa la anse de son sac sur son épaule et respira un grand coup. Elle allait devoir s'habituer à ce genre d'échanges tendus, ils allaient se croiser régulièrement dans l'hémicycle... Mais elle savait déjà que ça allait être difficile.

.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'Hermione dévala les marches de l'assemblée. Elle allait être en retard à sa propre soirée, et Parkinson allait l'étrangler. Elle transplanna jusqu'à son appartement sans plus attendre, et faillit écraser Laura en atterrissant avec fracas sur le palier.

"Je suis désolée, je suis en retard ! lança-t-elle. J'ai pas vu le temps passer. Pansy n'est pas arrivée ?

\- C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Non, pas encore, répondit Laura en la suivant à l'intérieur.

\- Installe-toi ! Je vais préparer des petits trucs à grignoter. Quoi de neuf ?"

Laura ôta son manteau, et sembla considérer Hermione avec un drôle d'air.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On ne fait jamais de soirées entre filles... Encore moins avec Parkinson. Il y a un problème ?"

Prise au dépourvu, la Gryffondor échappa un sachet de chips que se vida sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine. Elle lança un coup de baguette machinal pour nettoyer, et leva les yeux vers sa collègue.

"Un problème ? Non. Non, pas de problème, bafouilla-t-elle, se rendant compte au fur et à mesure que ses mots sortaient de sa bouche qu'elle ne convainquait personne. En fait, depuis qu'on est dans ce nouveau groupe, on ne passe plus autant de temps ensemble et je trouve ça dommage. Alors, c'est l'occasion de renouer, et de te rapprocher de Pansy. Tu sais, elle n'est pas si infernale !"

Laura sembla se satisfaire de l'explication, et décapsula sa bouteille de bière.

"C'est vrai qu'on s'est juste croisées ces derniers jours, reprit Hermione. Avant, on était tout le temps ensemble, mais c'est aussi parce qu'on détestait tous les autres...

\- C'est vrai ! Alors que maintenant, il y a une bien meilleure entente."

Hermione allait embrayer sur les garçons, dans la mesure où Laura lui offrait la transition parfaite, mais des coups vigoureux frappés à la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée de Parkinson.

"Tu veux que j'aille ouvrir ? proposa Laura, en voyant que sa collègue se débattait avec les boutons de son four.

\- Oui, merci !"

Hermione enfonça les boutons en pestant, sans résultat. C'était un cadeau de ses parents, qui avaient bien entendu choisi un modèle très perfectionné qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à faire fonctionner. Elle claqua la porte du four, tourna les boutons, constata qu'un voyant clignotait, et recommença la manœuvre depuis le début. Hors de question d'abdiquer.

"Tu galères, non ? lança une voix masculine qui n'avait rien à faire là.

\- Zabini ? sursauta Hermione en se redressant trop vite."

Sa tête heurta violemment un des montants du placard et elle retomba sur les fesses, groggy.

"Oh ! Ça va ?! paniqua Malefoy en se précipitant dans sa direction, affolé."

Le KO technique d'Hermione en fut d'autant plus grand. Le choc du placard n'était rien en comparaison du choc que lui provoquait l'attitude de Malefoy.

"Pauvre petit placard, dit le blond en caressant la surface en bois d'un air préoccupé."

Trois rires répondirent à sa blague de mauvais goût, et Hermione se frotta la tête, vexée. Elle s'était laissée berner trop facilement. Évidemment. Malefoy la détestait, il ne se précipitait jamais pour secourir quiconque, et il n'était pas du genre à paniquer même face à un cadavre. Il devait en réalité être satisfait qu'elle soit assise par terre et plongée dans une souffrance terrible.

Laura se faufila entre les Serpentards pour l'aider à se relever, et Zabini fouina dans le congélateur pour mettre la main sur une poche de glace.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? maugréa Hermione, qui continuait à y voir un peu flou.

\- Pansy nous a forcés, rétorqua Malefoy en regardant sa meilleure amie d'un air furieux.

\- Oh, j'ai dû mal comprendre ! Je croyais qu'on était tous les trois invités, Hermione, mentit Parkinson."

La Gryffondor pressa la poche de glace contre son crâne et soupira. Elle aurait dû se douter que Pansy préparait un coup fourré, comme d'habitude. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se contenter de respecter un plan simple, il fallait qu'elle prépare un piège explosif. Parce que comme par hasard, elle avait décidé de rassembler Laura et ses deux proies potentielles, ce n'était certainement pas pour enfiler des perles.

"J'ai dû manquer de clarté, marmonna Hermione."

Elle était bien obligée de jouer le jeu et de continuer à couvrir les manigances de Parkinson, sinon Laura allait se sentir prise au piège et c'était vraiment un coup bas. A présent, Hermione avait honte de sa curiosité déplacée. Manipuler ainsi sa collègue, la mettre dans cette position... Ce n'était pas elle, de se comporter comme ça. Elle c'était rendue complice d'un plan honteux. Et à présent, l'absurdité de ce projet lui sautait aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de trahir ainsi Laura ?

"J'ai réussi à allumer le four, annonça Laura, triomphante."

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air mal à l'aise, enfermée dans la cuisine d'Hermione avec les deux garçons. Ce qui prouvait qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, que Parkinson délirait, qu'elle aussi s'était fourvoyée, et tout ça était parfaitement stupide. La culpabilité envahit Hermione, insidieusement.

"Super ! la félicita Hermione avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

\- Bon, on va pas passer la soirée dans la cuisine comme des domestiques, décréta Parkinson. Tout le monde au salon !"

Comme si elle était chez elle, la Serpentard entraîna tout le monde sur les canapés et fit léviter des verres et de la nourriture. Hermione se contenta de suivre le mouvement à petit pas, souffrante. Finalement, cela tombait très bien qu'elle ressente une douleur persistante : ça l'empêchait de réaliser que cette soirée était beaucoup trop étrange, et risquait de résulter en un carnage.

Zabini était Zabini, il allait faire des remarques gênantes et acerbes pour provoquer tout le monde. Malefoy voulait la voir mourir, il refusait toujours de poser les yeux sur elle. Parkinson était en chasse de scoop et ne pensait à rien d'autre. Laura était toujours joviale et en retrait, ce qui en faisait une cible facile pour les Serpentards. Et elle, et bien... elle était probablement en pleine hémorragie cérébrale.

"Alors Laura, tu as passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit Parkinson avec autant de discrétion qu'un cachalot dans un magasin de porcelaine.

\- Euh... Oui. Et toi ?

\- Super ! Mince, on aurait dû inviter Cormac aussi, non ?

\- Cormac ? répéta Laura.

\- Cormac est sympa, dit Hermione pour se mêler au duel qui s'annonçait.

\- Ah ouais ? demanda Zabini en haussant un sourcil qui sous-entendait sa pensée scabreuse.

\- Oui. Il est sympa, sportif, il a des cheveux soyeux... Tu pourrais sortir avec lui, Laura ? Parce qu'Hermione et moi, totalement."

Hermione toussota, Laura ouvrit la bouche, Blaise gloussa et Malefoy fronça le nez. Parkinson seule savait où elle allait. Elle avait semé tout le monde en route. La soirée démarrait très fort.

"Il est mignon oui, sans doute... répondit Laura sans trop se mouiller.

\- C'est le fait qu'il soit un de tes collègues, qui te freine ?"

Ah, voilà où Parkinson voulait en venir. Elle faisait subir un interrogatoire type nazi à Laura pour en arriver à cette question...

"Euh... C'est surtout qu'on ne se connait pas, en fait, répliqua Laura avec un air un peu pincé qui montrait qu'elle commençait à s'agacer.

\- Oui, nous non plus finalement, on ne peut pas dire qu'on le connaisse très bien, confirma Hermione en fusillant Parkinson du regard. Oh, j'entends le four qui sonne !

\- Pas du tout Granger, il ne sonne pas, cingla Pansy.

\- Mais si, écoute bien ! insista Hermione en se levant un peu trop vite, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, en fait ? râla Malefoy en posant vivement son verre sur la table basse.

\- Rien, répondirent Parkinson et Hermione d'une même voix.

\- Ok, donc il se passe un truc, ricana Zabini. Avec Cormac ! Il vous a demandé de lui arranger le coup avec Laura, c'est ça ?

\- OUI ! Tout à fait, oui, confirma Hermione en sautant sur l'occasion.

\- Ça vous pose un problème, les gars ? enchaîna Parkinson."

Malefoy se passa une main sur le visage, effaré, et Zabini fronça les sourcils. Vu leur réaction spontanée, ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Pansy leur demandait leur avis.

Sauf que Malefoy était le leader, et il se dit que peut-être, on attendait de lui ce genre de positionnement. Ou pas ? Il n'en savait rien.

"Il se tape Vane et Patil, et je tolère. Alors allez-y, que les Non-alignés organisent des partouses géantes, je m'en fiche. Je suis un leader dépassé de toute façon, je n'ai aucune autorité sur vos agissements, siffla le blond en finissant son verre d'un trait.

\- Oh... Donc, aucun de vous deux n'a d'objection à ce que des relations se nouent entre Laura et Cormac. C'est juste pour confirmer, insista Parkinson.

\- Mais je suis là, hein ! rugit Laura.

\- Si on jouait aux cartes ? proposa Hermione, qui sentait que la situation lui échappait totalement."

Malefoy se leva d'un coup, et balaya les filles d'un regard glaçant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et finit par soupirer. Son coup était réussi puisque toute l'attention était focalisée sur lui.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait là, et ce que vous manigancez, mais ça commence à me fatiguer. Je n'avais même pas envie de venir. Alors vos petites préoccupations sentimentales, je m'en fous. Je m'en vais.

\- Non, tu t'assois ! le contredit Parkinson. Fais pas le mec au dessus de tout ça. Tu crois qu'on te voit pas, toi, avec tes propres préoccupations sentimentales ?"

Hermione se rassit, et se dit que cette fois les carottes étaient cuites. Pansy avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose sur le cœur, elle ne riait plus, et Malefoy non plus. Leur petite joute verbale précédente avait déclenché autre chose. Spectatrice, Hermione échangea un regard inquiet avec Laura, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Et à vrai dire, elle non plus ne comprenait plus rien. Parkinson l'avait dupée : elle se fichait éperdument de savoir avec qui Drago couchait. En fait, elle voulait lui faire avouer autre chose.

"C'est censé sous-entendre quoi ? grogna Malefoy, menaçant.

\- T'es tout le temps d'une humeur massacrante ! Tu t'es même disputé avec ton meilleur ami, pas plus tard qu'hier, et ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas personnel ! Tu ne me dis plus rien, je suis bien obligée de fouiner pour savoir ce que tu trafiques ! s'écria Parkinson, en se levant elle aussi. J'en ai assez que vous me teniez à l'écart, je vois bien qu'il se passe des choses !"

Les deux Serpentard se faisaient face de part et d'autre de la table, sous le regard blasé de Zabini qui secouait la tête.

"Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, Granger ! Tu complotes avec eux !"

Hermione sursauta, étonnée d'être elle aussi sous le feu des tirs de Parkinson. En fait, elle les avait réunis pour leur hurler dessus.

"Arrête un peu ta crise de jalousie Pansy, c'est plus nous trois contre le reste du monde ! On est un groupe politique, pas des adolescents ! Tu te doutais bien qu'on allait cohabiter avec d'autres personnes. A ce que je sache, toi aussi tu le fais. Toi aussi tu complotes, la preuve ce soir, répliqua Malefoy en la pointant du doigt.

\- Vous faisiez quoi, vendredi, tous les trois ? Hein ? attaqua la Serpentard.

\- Vendredi ? marmonna Laura qui avait l'air de chercher à se remémorer les évènements.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'on soit en train d'avoir cette conversation, c'est surréaliste, pesta Malefoy. Depuis quand on a des comptes à te rendre, exactement ?

\- Depuis qu'on est AMIS ? clâma Pansy.

\- Non mais, Pans', on est amis ça change rien, c'est pas parce qu'on ne se raconte pas toutes les minutes de chaque jour qu'on te cache volontairement des choses... essaya de temporiser Zabini.

\- Toutes les minutes, hein ? Blaise, ça fait des jours que vous me laissez dans le noir ! En fait, on dirait que je suis plus votre meilleure amie, je suis juste une députée parmi tant d'autres ! Je suis Pansy Parkinson, merde !

\- Olala, calme-toi la diva... la coupa Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette crise ? Si j'avais su qu'être ton ami allait de pair avec autant d'exigences, je serais devenu pote avec Mimi Geignarde. Elle au moins, elle sait disparaitre quand c'est nécessaire...

\- Malefoy ! s'étrangla Hermione, effarée de le voir tenir des propos aussi violents envers Parkinson.

\- TU VEUX QUE JE DISPARAISSE DANS UNE CUVETTE SALE QUAND TU APPUIES SUR UN BOUTON ? hurla Pansy, les yeux révulsés par la colère.

\- Et voilà, c'était sûr, maugréa Zabini dans son coin.

\- J'aimerais surtout que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un bébé qui quémande de l'attention, mais apparemment c'est trop te demander."

Les Serpentard se déchiraient sous ses yeux, et Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir pour quelle raison. Parkinson était possessive, certes, et elle était sans doute déçue que ses _partners in crime_ de toujours fondent de nouvelles relations... Mais de là à faire cette scène ! C'était un genre de caprice version adulte, ce qui avait un résultat relativement pathétique. Parkinson ressemblait à une enfant. Et Malefoy venait de taper pile où ça faisait mal.

"Je devrais pas avoir à _quémander_ , quand on est amis c'est normal de passer du temps ensemble ! Blaise couche avec tout le monde, et toi tu passes tout ton temps avec Granger !

\- Outch, grimaça Zabini comme si Pansy lui brisait le cœur, alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité.

\- Faux, répliqua Malefoy, qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à dire.

\- Et alors vendredi, vous étiez pas ensemble ? insista Pansy."

Cette fixation qu'elle semblait avoir sur la journée de vendredi... Aucun d'eux ne pouvait répondre sans trahir Hermione, et s'ils se taisaient, c'était uniquement pour elle. Alors rien que pour ça, et même si ça lui coutait, Hermione se devait d'intervenir dans ce massacre.

"Parkinson, c'est quoi le problème exactement ? Tu as l'impression d'être... _abandonnée_ ? Moins importante à leurs yeux qu'avant ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce."

Zabini secoua la tête, parfaitement conscient que ce que Granger venait de dire allait déclencher une catastrophe. Peu habituée aux démonstrations de gentillesse, et choquée que quelqu'un lise entre les lignes et l'écoute réellement plutôt que de lui hurler dessus, Pansy fondit en larmes et retomba en arrière sur le canapé. Malefoy écarquilla les yeux, traumatisé, et chercha du soutien dans le regard de Zabini, qui ne broncha pas.

"Bah voilà, bravo Granger, tu l'as faite pleurer, dit Malefoy en toute mauvaise foi."

* * *

 **On dirait que Pansy la drama queen a encore frappé...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à vos interrogations, maintenant vous savez pourquoi Drago s'est emporté. Et visiblement, il a du mal à oublier la gaffe d'Hermione. Heureusement que Blaise, aka le meilleur ami du monde, est intervenu...  
**

 **Sinon, quels sont vos pronostics pour les photos volées d'Hermione ? Comme certain.e.s d'entre vous l'avaient deviné, cette affaire n'a pas l'air d'être terminée.**

 **Merci, merci, merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire ! Et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain :)**


	14. Chapter 13 - Amnésie

_Chapter 13 - Amnésie  
_

Parkinson était repliée en position de fœtus maladif sur le canapé d'Hermione depuis un bon quart d'heure et regardait dans le vide. Au moins, elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Laura la regardait en coin, parfaitement gênée par cette situation, et ne parlait pas. Zabini faisait tourner le contenu de son verre d'un air faussement distrait, pas plus à l'aise que sa collègue.

Et Malefoy et Hermione se disputaient en chuchotant dans la cuisine. A vrai dire, elle avait bravé un interdit en lui ordonnant de la suivre à l'écart. Deux interdits, en réalité : d'une part elle avait osé donner un ordre à Drago Malefoy, et d'autre part elle avait désobéi à Blaise qui lui avait recommandé de le laisser se calmer tranquillement.

Mais, face à ce chaos, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. C'était allé beaucoup trop loin...

"C'est un peu facile de m'accuser, c'est toi qui a été méchant avec elle, sifflait la Gryffondor.

\- Allons donc ! Je lui ai remis les idées en place, elle débloquait. Tout serait très bien allé si tu t'avais pas fourré ton nez dans cette discussion, comme toujours, répliqua Malefoy, appuyé contre le frigo, bras croisés, et toujours sans la regarder.

\- J'essayais de t'empêcher d'aller plus loin, et de vraiment la blesser ! Enfin Malefoy, dans quel monde tu vis ? Tu l'as comparée à un fantôme qui vit dans des toilettes !"

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent un bref instant et il lâcha un petit gloussement, qu'il tenta de réprimer aussitôt.

"Et ça te fait rire, en plus ? s'offusqua Hermione, bras ballants.

\- T'es beaucoup trop délicate, Granger. Parkinson et moi, on se parle comme ça depuis toujours.

\- Et tu ne te dis pas que c'est peut-être pour ça, qu'elle se sent menacée dès que tu passes du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle est pleine d'insécurités. Si t'étais plus gentil avec elle, elle se mettrait pas à douter de ta loyauté pour si peu, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Le retour de la donneuse de leçons... T'as fini, là ? Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

\- Cette discussion tourne en rond, se lamenta Hermione en se passant une main sur le front.

\- Non, et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tout de suite. En plusieurs points, puisque tu adores les démonstrations bien structurées. Écoute bien, parce qu'ensuite cette conversation sera terminée. Petit un, je suis énervé et je n'ai pas envie d'être ici, ça c'est entièrement ta faute. Petit deux, tu as manigancé je ne sais quoi avec Pansy et maintenant que ça t'explose à la figure parce que tu as perdu le contrôle, tu rejettes la responsabilité sur moi. Ta faute encore. Petit trois, Pansy est sur les nerfs à cause de vendredi. Vendredi, où Blaise et moi on a travaillé dur et en secret pour te sauver la mise. A toi. Ta faute. Et petit quatre, quand on se dispute, n'interviens pas. Ta faute."

Après sa petite tirade, Malefoy haussa un sourcils satisfait et jugea qu'il avait réussi au vu de la mine défaite de Granger, qui avait ouvert la bouche dans un mouvement de stupeur muette. Alors ça, ça lui en bouchait un coin.

C'était même plutôt douloureux pour elle.

"Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui se tramait ici. C'était quoi le piège ? Et ne me ressors pas cette histoire de Cormac, je n'y crois pas, reprit le blond, bien décidé à profiter de son avantage.

\- Non.

\- Quoi, _non_ ?"

Cette fois, Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Granger avait de la ressource.

"Non, je ne vais pas balancer Pansy sous prétexte que j'ai pas été irréprochable dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs, je veux bien assumer ma part de responsabilité, mais par contre si tu m'as aidée vendredi pour me le balancer à la figure au moindre remous, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Ce n'était pas _ma faute_."

Hermione croisa à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine et foudroya le blond du regard, qui en resta coi. Le vent avait tourné très vite.

"Je reconnais que cette soirée était une idée pourrie. Tu peux t'en aller, suggéra Hermione en lui indiquant la porte d'un geste vague du bras."

Elle se détourna aussitôt et entreprit de ranger les quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre vides qui traînaient sur le comptoir. Plus pour s'occuper les mains que pour réellement mettre de l'ordre. Elle s'attendait à ce que le blond déguerpisse en faisant claquer la porte, ou au moins qu'il lui renvoie une réplique bien sentie, mais il ne se passa rien.

Elle finit par se retourner vers lui, et constata qu'il n'avait pas abandonné sa position contre le réfrigérateur. Il la dévisageait avec un drôle d'air. Comme s'il essayait de la perforer avec ses prunelles pour lire à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il lui aurait presque donné mal à la tête...

"Tu crois que tu peux me congédier comme ça ? Je suis pas ton elfe, finit-il par lâcher.

\- A quoi tu me servirais ? Tu ne sais rien faire de tes dix doigts, rétorqua Hermione avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en empêcher."

C'est alors qu'il se passa un phénomène étrange. Malefoy éclata de rire. Mais pas un rire méchant ou sarcastique, non. Un vrai rire. Il avait même une petite fossette au coin de la bouche. Hermione ne l'avait jamais remarquée... Et, une fois la seconde de surprise passée, elle se mit à rire aussi, malgré elle. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri aussi sincèrement, aussi librement, que les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux. Et le blond était dans le même état, puisqu'il se tenait les côtes avec autant de dignité qu'il en était capable.

"Ah mais j'y étais pas du tout, en fait ! s'exclama la voix de Parkinson à l'entrée de la cuisine."

Hermione tenta de reprendre ses esprits mais son corps était toujours parcouru de hoquets d'hilarité qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Qu'est-ce que la Serpentard racontait ? Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy à travers ses larmes, et il se remit à glousser. C'était reparti. Et par Merlin, c'était bizarre, mais ce moment de complicité avec Malefoy fit un bien fou à Hermione.

"En fait, tu veux pas changer de meilleure amie ! Tu veux juste sauter Granger ! Mais tout s'explique ! reprit Parkinson sans se démonter. Bon, je suis rassurée."

Malefoy s'arrêta net et essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, tandis que le rire d'Hermione devenaient hystérique.

"Hein ? bafouilla Malefoy.

\- Oh j'ai tout compris ! Je vois tout. _I see you_ , ajouta Parkinson en pointant d'abord ses propres yeux, puis la scène devant elle.

\- Mais, Pansy... commença le blond.

\- Tut tut tut, ne dis rien, continua la brune en plaquant une main sur la bouche de son meilleur ami retrouvé. Tu ne ris jamais, tu ricanes, ou au mieux tu pouffes avec condescendance. Ton maximum dans l'hilarité c'est de sourire bêtement. Alors ça... ça... fit Pansy. C'est comme vendredi soir, au Lucifer ! En fait c'était pas l'alcool qui parlait, c'était... Comment tu l'appelles ?

\- Qui ça ? demanda Malefoy, hébété.

\- Et ben ta... tu vois. Vous leur donnez des noms, ne me mens pas.

\- Pansy ! s'étrangla Hermione, qui avait enfin réussi à arrêter de rire.

\- Oh ça va, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Finalement, ça t'arrangeait bien mon plan à toi aussi ! Tu voulais savoir si Drago couchait avec Laura ! Petite cachotière...

\- Mais par Merlin, c'est quoi cette histoire à la fin ? Balancez moi ce plan, et tout de suite ! menaça le blond.

\- Moi aussi je veux savoir ! hurla la voix de Zabini depuis le salon.

\- Oh. Donc, on entend tout ce qui se passe dans la cuisine depuis le salon, réalisa Malefoy. Comment fais-tu pour vivre dans un environnement aussi exigu ? Enfin, peu importe. Vous allez passer à table, et tout de suite."

Il prit les devants en retournant s'asseoir au salon, et attendit avec la certitude que les filles allaient enfin cracher le morceau. Parkinson échangea un regard inquiet avec Hermione, puis finit par hausser les épaules et à rejoindre les autres.

"Puisque c'est la soirée où on se dit tout... commença-t-elle.

\- Parkinson, t'es sure que... tenta Hermione.

\- Oh oui. Tout d'abord, Pods, désolée. C'était pas contre toi. Je me demandais avec lequel de mes deux meilleurs amis tu couchais."

Laura cracha la gorgée qu'elle était en train d'avaler et se plaqua une main sur la bouche, outrée.

"J'ai donc pointé les preuves à Hermione et je l'ai forcée à organiser cette soirée, pour pouvoir t'interroger. Et puis ensuite, je me suis dit que tant qu'à révéler au grand jour des choses qu'on me cache, j'allais en profiter pour déterrer d'autres choses. J'ai donc obligé les garçons à venir, en me disant qu'ils allaient être mal à l'aise en ta présence si coucherie il y avait eu. Ensuite, ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant de les faire parler de plein d'autres choses. Bon, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, mais la vérité a fini par émerger. Une partie, du moins. Du coup, Pods... Tu couches avec qui ?

\- Putain Pans', mais t'es complètement ravagée... qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manigances nulles ? s'esclaffa Zabini. Il suffisait de nous poser la question, au lieu d'élaborer un piège foireux !

\- Je... Je... bafouilla Laura, écarlate.

\- Laura, dis simplement que tu ne couches ni avec Malefoy ni avec Zabini, qu'on en finisse, soupira Hermione.

\- OH ! s'exclama d'un coup Malefoy, avant de devenir livide."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, à mesure qu'il se décomposait. Il fixait un point au plafond et semblait complètement ailleurs. Laura, quant à elle, se mordait la lèvre en le regardant avec une certaine intensité. Et Hermione sentit le sang affluer par vagues dans sa boîte crânienne.

L'évidence la frappa de plein fouet.

"OH ! s'écria-t-elle à son tour.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, à dire _OH_ sur ce ton ! rouspéta Parkinson, larguée."

Zabini dardait deux yeux inquiets sur son meilleur ami, visiblement aussi perplexe que Pansy. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air de savoir et que lui, ignorait ?

"Je crois qu'on a couché ensemble, non ? finit par souffler Drago en fronçant le nez d'un air embarrassé.

\- QUOI ! rugit Parkinson.

\- Comment ça tu _crois_ ? hoqueta Zabini.

\- Mais... Mais... QUAND ? demanda Hermione, blême, en jetant un regard écœuré à sa collègue."

Elle se sentait trahie. Il était évident que Laura savait, elle. Elle se souvenait. Contrairement à Malefoy qui visiblement venait juste d'être frappé par une réminiscence, Laura, elle, avait connaissance de ça, et elle l'avait volontairement caché à Hermione. Elle avait menti. Elle avait prétendu ne pas le connaître, elle avait joué les étonnées, les hésitantes, les distantes. Mais depuis combien de temps ?

"Laura ? insista Hermione."

Acculée, la jeune femme rougit de plus belle.

"C'était il y a longtemps... Trois ans, marmonna-t-elle. C'est arrivé qu'une fois."

Bizarrement, Malefoy la fixait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui apprend quelque chose, et attend la suite. Laura, elle, était très gênée.

"En fait, on a pas vraiment couché ensemble, c'était pas... Enfin... On avait beaucoup bu.

\- C'était où ? demanda Malefoy, n'y tenant plus.

\- Mais bon sang mec, t'étais pas là ce jour là ou quoi ? grogna Zabini.

\- C'est pas grave, dit Laura avec la tête de quelqu'un qui pense exactement l'inverse. C'était à un concert d'un groupe moldu.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Malefoy en pinçant le nez.

\- Mais comment t'as fait pour oublier ça aussi ? s'agaça Pansy. Quel groupe moldu ? Le seul concert où je t'ai vu à l'époque, c'était pour Muse et... Ah, alors oui, tout se tient, reprit la Serpentard avant de jeter un regard empli de pitié à Laura.

\- J'avais pris une potion d'absyntis, compléta Malefoy.

\- Un anti-inflammatoire si puissant qu'il entraîne des hallucinations, des troubles du comportement et supprime l'inhibition, récita Hermione mécaniquement. Mais c'est uniquement délivré sur ordonnance...

\- On avait un ami qui était interne en médicomagie à Sainte-Mangouste. Il nous filait des trucs, parfois. Mais là, c'était vraiment excessif, se souvint Zabini."

Le silence retomba, lourd. Hermione se tourna vers Laura et fut prise d'un élan de peine pour elle, qui avait porté ce secret tout ce temps et se retrouvait à présent obligée de tout déballer devant tout le monde. C'était extrêmement humiliant. D'autant plus que Malefoy était son leader à présent. Même si cette nouvelle laissait un goût amer à Hermione, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre sa collègue.

Elle prit la main de Laura dans la sienne et la serra, lui tirant un faible sourire. Elle faisait bonne figure, mais visiblement son orgueil était touché. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Hermione se sentait coupable. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. A elle et à Pansy. Elles avaient acculé Laura et l'avaient humiliée. C'était... indigne !

Laura éprouvait peut-être toujours une certaine attirance pour Malefoy... Après tout, elle le trouvait sexy. Elle minaudait un peu devant lui. Elle ne faisait pas de vagues, mais elle était toujours là, proche... Et elle avait caché ça pendant tout ce temps. Hermione relâcha un peu sa pression sur la main de Laura, et s'en voulut aussitôt. Quel genre de personne était-elle, enfin ? Elle se reprit rapidement et lança un sourire plus franc à sa collègue.

Malefoy était un goujat. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'éprouver de remords, trop occupé à essayer de collecter ses maigres souvenirs de cette soirée.

"Bon, assez de révélations pour ce soir, décréta Zabini. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on rentre chez nous.

\- Oui ! s'empressa d'acquiescer Laura en se levant rapidement."

Elle salua tout le monde d'un geste général, et se précipita vers la sortie sans demander son reste, bien décidée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ses collègues. La porte se referma et aussitôt, Pansy gronda.

"Non mais sérieusement, Drago ? T'as oublié avoir couché avec cette fille, et ça te revient que maintenant, alors que ça fait des semaines que tu la croises tous les jours ?"

Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

"Pans', s'il te plait... Je m'en souviens même pas vraiment. J'ai eu comme un flash. Mais plutôt comme si c'était un film tu vois, pas un truc qui me serait arrivé à moi... Plus jamais, l'absyntis.

\- T'aurais quand même pu t'excuser... marmonna Zabini.

\- ... Ah, oui... songea le blond en se frottant le front.

\- Et profites-en pour lui dire que c'est mort entre vous, ça lui évitera de s'épuiser à te courir indéfiniment après, ajouta Parkinson.

\- Tu dis plus rien, Granger ? remarqua Zabini tout à coup."

Hermione, enfoncée dans son fauteuil, ne pipait mot. Son esprit était très confus. Elle était sous le choc, passablement énervée sans trop savoir contre qui ou quoi, et surtout très fatiguée.

" _On_ m'a dit de plus intervenir dans vos discussions de Serpentard, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Depuis quand elle écoute ce que je dis ? ricana Malefoy.

\- Laisse-là tranquille, le coupa Pansy. Cesse de tourmenter les femmes qui t'entourent, Drago.

\- Hashtag _Me Too_ , dit Zabini. Balance ton Drago.

\- Eh ! protesta Malefoy en se retenant de pouffer."

Et, même si cette soirée avait connu un démarrage des plus désastreux, elle s'acheva dans une ambiance nettement plus détendue. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres sans s'invectiver, personne ne se mit à pleurer, la porte d'entrée ne claqua pas. Même Malefoy, qui continuait à se comporter avec une froideur d'homme des glaces avec Hermione, consentit à se relâcher un peu et s'autorisa à ne plus la foudroyer du regard. A la place, il ne la regardait pas et lui parlait par l'intermédiaire des autres, sans jamais lui faire face ou croiser son regard. Mais la jeune femme s'en contenta : c'était déjà un net progrès.

Zabini avait l'air satisfait de voir qu'elle suivait ses précieux conseils, dispensés la veille. Elle faisait le dos rond et attendait que l'orage Malefoy ait fini de s'abattre sur elle. A vrai dire, il était même surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore cédé à ses pulsions en s'excusant auprès du blond, et en remettant leur sujet de discorde sur le tapis. C'était... fort inattendu. Comme si la Gryffondor tenait vraiment à préserver Malefoy et à faire amende honorable.

Zabini lui glissa un regard en coin alors qu'elle pouffait à une blague de Pansy, les yeux brillants. Il n'aurait jamais cru la voir se détendre si rapidement en leur présence à tous. Il avait déjà été étonné de sa capacité à évoluer avec autant d'aisance et de maîtrise dans ce nouveau groupe. Ce soir, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit sur la défensive, mais quelque chose avait changé.

Précisément depuis vendredi.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Zabini ? sursauta Hermione.

\- Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais mettre pour t'apercevoir que ton chemisier est transparent, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac en pensant la déstabiliser.

\- Je ne vais même pas baisser les yeux pour vérifier, parce que je suis sûre et certaine que c'est faux, lui renvoya Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oh... souffla Zabini, déçu que sa tentative d'intimidation ait aussi lamentablement échoué.

\- En fait, c'est _Balance ton Blaise_ le hashtag qu'il faut lancer. Tu sais que ce que tu viens de faire, ça pourrait être considéré comme du harcèlement sexuel ? Par une personne en position de supériorité hiérarchique en plus... intervint Drago en regardant distraitement ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

\- Oh ça va mec, on le sait que t'es allé à un séminaire pour les leader à l'assemblée ! ricana Blaise, pas inquiet pour un sou.

\- C'est une excellente initiative, ce séminaire, parce que vu les comportements misogynes et insultants qu'il y a tous les jours dans ce parlement... Il était grand temps de faire quelques rappels ! s'exclama Parkinson. D'ailleurs, je me disais que tu pourrais mettre à profit cette expérience pour faire un petit speech féministe à la prochaine réunion. Pour rappeler à l'ensemble de nos collègues qu'on est un groupe féministe et progressiste. Pour les inspirer un peu quoi !"

Malefoy déglutit difficilement, et fronça les sourcils.

"Euh... Pans, je ne sais pas..."

Hermione se retint de rappeler à tout le monde le comportement désastreux du blond à la conférence pour les droits des sorcière à laquelle ils avaient assisté. Parkinson pinça les lèvres et s'empressa de respirer profondément, avant de casser quelque chose. Sujet sensible, qui lui tenait profondément à cœur. Et Merlin savait qu'elle était déjà à fleur de peau compte tenu du début de soirée.

"Je ne crois pas que... Enfin, je ne suis pas légitime, se corrigea automatiquement Malefoy. J'aurais peur de pas avoir le bon discours, les bons mots. Pourquoi tu prendrais pas la parole, toi ?"

Le teint de Parkinson s'éclaircit d'une demie teinte, signe que le blond avait réussi à parer l'attaque. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir abandonner si rapidement. Elle voyait bien que Malefoy se sentait légèrement mal de s'être emporté contre elle juste avant, et comme ses élans de culpabilité étaient brefs, elle se devait d'en profiter. Et de capitaliser dans l'instant sur cette minuscule faille dans sa carapace hermétique. Elle prit donc des yeux implorants pour l'amadouer, et s'il fronça dédaigneusement le nez au début, il finit par soupirer avec lassitude. Parkinson avait gagné, et elle le savait parfaitement. Hermione regardait ce balais étrange se dérouler sous ses yeux, fascinée.

"Bien. Je vais préparer un discours et tu le liras aux autres. Je vais rentrer ! décréta la Serpentard."

Le départ de Parkinson déclencha celui des deux garçons, et Hermione rangea les restes de la soirée d'un coup de baguette avant d'aller se pelotonner sous sa couette. Assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Elle était passée par tous les stades avec Malefoy, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait frustrée. Probablement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser, et que cela laissait planer un énorme malaise entre eux. Elle l'avait blessé, sans le vouloir certes, mais la culpabilité la rongeait. C'était terrible de le regarder l'ignorer ostensiblement, fuir son regard, ne même plus prendre la peine d'essayer de l'énerver. Il se contentait de faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Comme si elle était devenue Bruce Willis dans Sixième sens. Elle avait pris sur elle pour accepter cette phase, et ne pas faire de vague. Elle le laissait digérer, juste comme Zabini le lui avait demandé. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner. Il lui en voulait vraiment, cette fois. Même leur bref échange dans la cuisine un peu plus tôt, où il avait fait mine de se dérider, s'était soldé par un constat d'échec : il l'avait ignorée tout le reste de la soirée, ne lui parlant que lorsqu'il y était obligé. Plus rien n'était naturel.

Parkinson avait réussi à perforer la carapace, mais pas elle.

Hermione se retourna brutalement, comme si elle pouvait laisser ses sombres pensées de l'autre côté du lit.

Mais non. Elle songea à Laura, et à Malefoy. De nouveau. Dire qu'ils avaient fricoté ensemble trois ans auparavant ! C'était vraiment... dérangeant.

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller pour y ensevelir en même temps ses pensées. C'était beaucoup trop compliqué. Elle avait besoin de se reconcentrer sur l'essentiel : son travail.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione retrouva Astoria au centre-ville de Londres, et elles réalisèrent ensemble une série de visites et de rencontres effrénée. Aucune d'entre elles ne mit les pieds au penthouse. Le surlendemain, la Gryffondor se rendit avec Cormac aux archives pour effectuer des recherches, puis elle déjeuna avec Parkinson avant de repartir tambours battants à la bibliothèque moldue pour faire encore plus de recherches. Elle devait se rendre en Irlande quelques jours plus tard pour assister à des commémorations auxquelles elle était conviée, et elle se devait d'être parfaitement préparée. C'était une petite fête locale d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, une sorte de célébration traditionnelle d'une petite île en Irlande. Ils avaient tenu à l'inviter chaque année depuis la fin de la guerre, pour la remercier de son courage, et elle n'avait jamais pu s'y rendre avant cette année. Même si l'attention la gênait, elle pouvait tout de même passer trois jours sur place. Ces gens étaient isolés, et en tant qu'élue, elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner à leur triste sort. Alors, comme à son habitude, elle potassa l'économie de l'île, l'évolution de sa démographie, étudia précisément ses exportations.

Elle consacra également deux journées entières à traiter ses affaires courantes et à planifier les mois à venir depuis son appartement, puisqu'elle gardait en même temps une Dahlia enrhumée.

Personne ne parvint à lui faire avouer ce qui la perturbait réellement. Hermione faisait mine que tout allait bien, elle travaillait dur, mais elle ne faisait que sauver les apparences et personne n'était dupe. Encore moins Harry, qui venait justement chercher sa fille.

"Et donc, tu fuis quoi exactement ? lâcha le brun sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione, avec son air le plus ingénu.

\- Allons. Astoria dit que tu n'es pas allée à votre QG depuis presque une semaine, il y a forcément quelque chose là-bas que tu évites... insista Harry.

\- J'avais des tas de rendez-vous à l'extérieur, ça arrive parfois tu sais... se défendit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

\- Herm'... S'il y a quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'en parler. Tu as reçu d'autres menaces ? Ce n'est pas encore une histoire de photos volées, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione roula des yeux et posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

"Rien de tout ça. J'ai du travail, c'est tout. Je pars en Irlande demain, c'est beaucoup de préparation."

Harry n'en crut pas un mot mais, constatant que ce qui la rongeait n'avait pas l'air de l'accabler au point qu'elle ne puisse plus travailler... Il décida de laisser couler.

.

Le jour du départ arriva finalement et, après avoir tout passé en revue une dernière fois avec Astoria, Hermione se rendit à l'aire de Portoloin la plus proche. Elle avait réservé pour 21h, se disant qu'ainsi elle éviterait de perdre une journée complète de travail. Ce fut donc dans la nuit, et sous une pluie glacée, qu'elle se précipita tête baissée pour éviter les gouttes. Elle pénétra le hall bondé en glissant un peu sur ses talons, et en lâcha sa valise qui s'affala dans un bruit sourd.

"Tiens, tiens... Hermione Granger, la héla une voix hautaine."

L'intéressée leva vivement la tête, et tomba nez à nez avec Théodore Nott. Il avait visiblement jugé utile d'enfiler une parka bordée de fourrure par dessus son costume, et portait un petit chapeau pointu d'un vert criard, ce qui lui donnait un drôle d'air. Le choc de le voir dans un tel accoutrement dépassa largement le choc simple qu'elle aurait dû avoir, après l'avoir perdu de vue pendant des années.

"Un coup de main ? offrit le jeune homme.

\- Comme si quelqu'un dans ton genre proposait son aide gratuitement, le rabroua Hermione en redressant elle-même sa valise.

\- Oh, je ne te proposais pas _mon_ aide. Je te proposais celle de mon elfe, Igor."

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment. Les Nott s'accrochaient à l'esclavage de ces pauvres créatures comme des moules à leurs rochers. Puis elle posa les yeux sur le dénommé Igor, qui était assis sur un banc et pianotait sur ce qui semblait être... un téléphone moldu ? La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, et son étonnement augmenta au fur et à mesure de son examen.

Igor possédait des chaussures en cuir italiennes, une montre, et une parka qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de son maître. Il avait sa propre valise, et semblait revêtir le même désintérêt pour le monde que toute la clique de Sangs purs pour laquelle il travaillait.

"Il est trop occupé à jouer aux Sims, de toute façon, soupira Nott. Tu vas à Clare Island, toi aussi ?"

Hermione cligna des yeux rapidement pour revenir à la réalité.

"Comment ça, moi aussi ? répéta la jeune femme.

\- Ta légendaire vivacité d'esprit a pris le large, ou quoi ? gloussa Nott en lui désignant le hall."

Sur la centaine de gens qui attendaient, la majorité portait le même chapeau pointu ridicule que lui. Certains avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à se munir de drapeaux verts, voire se vêtir en vert des pieds à la tête. Un groupe de jeunes chantait dans une langue qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle identifia comme du Gaélique. Elle avait fait suffisamment de recherches avant le départ pour reconnaître quelques lettres de cet alphabet si particulier, notamment grâce à Cormac qui lui avait expliqué quelques rudiments. Il n'avait absolument pas compris pourquoi elle s'entraînait à déchiffrer des runes pour un séjour de trois jours, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper à temps.

"Je ne pensais pas que tant de gens se mobilisaient pour une fête locale, dit Hermione laconiquement."

Nott éclata de rire comme si elle venait de faire une blague hilarante, et se mit à faire des signes de main pour alerter quelqu'un dans le dos de la jeune femme.

"Bon sang Drago, on part dans moins de deux minutes, t'étais passé où ? lança Nott."

Hermione sentit le sang affluer vers son visage et se retourna lentement, avec un mélange d'émotions indéterminées. Malefoy était là, dans le hall, avec un blouson en cuir et un de ces affreux petits chapeaux à la main. Au moins, il avait eu la décence de ne pas le mettre sur sa tête.

"Granger ? sursauta le blond en s'arrêtant d'un coup.

\- Malefoy... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix blanche."

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle était affolée de le voir là, après tout ils se côtoyaient depuis des semaines. Mais ils n'étaient pas en bons termes. Et il n'avait pas l'air ravi de la voir. Nott paru perplexe face à ce duel de regards silencieux, mais ne pipa mot. Il connaissait bien Drago, mais pour une fois, il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son expression ; il avait l'air à la fois survolté, et à la fois abattu.

"Je viens tous les ans depuis la fac, répondit-il abruptement.

\- C'est notre tradition, ajouta Nott comme si ça faisait avancer la conversation.

\- Oh... Moi, c'est la première fois que j'y vais, déclara Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- On l'aurait deviné, cingla Malefoy avant de s'éloigner vers le portoloin.

\- Euh... Tu... Tu pars seule ? s'enquit Nott, sans que la jeune femme ne sache s'il voulait faire la conversation, ou s'il attendait vraiment une réponse.

\- Oui. C'est un déplacement de travail, je ne compte pas me balader avec un chapeau pointu et chanter des trucs folkloriques, répliqua Hermione."

Elle s'empara de sa valise et fonça vers le portoloin, en prenant bien soin de se positionner à l'opposé de Malefoy. Qui de toute façon, l'ignorait superbement. Il avait l'art et la manière de la faire se sentir mal à l'aise, et pas à sa place. Comme si elle envahissait SA petit île irlandaise de malheur, alors qu'elle s'y rendait pour travailler. Pas pour prendre des vacances avec un individu de la trempe de Nott.

Qu'importe ! Cette île faisait plus de quinze kilomètres carrés, ils ne se croiseraient pas. Le personnel leur indiqua qu'il était temps de toucher le portoloin, et quelques secondes plus tard il entra en action.

.

Hermione marchait sur un chemin rocailleux, emmitouflée du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans son manteau. Comme tous les sorciers composant la file indienne, elle avait fait léviter sa valise. Tous semblaient très excités d'être là et un esprit festif régnait sur leur petit groupe. Malefoy et Nott, en tête du cortège, riaient aux bêtises du groupe de jeunes chanteurs qu'Hermione avait vu un peu avant. Elle buta sur une pierre et faillit s'envoler par dessus le parapet qui surplombait la falaise, mais personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir. Elle se sentait... déconnectée. Tous ces gens étaient plein d'entrain, heureux d'être ensemble, et elle... et bien, elle était seule. Elle aurait dû inviter Astoria avec elle, finalement, le travail aurait pu attendre.

Le groupe chemina dans une ambiance potache jusqu'aux lumières du village, et Hermione déplia le parchemin sur lequel Astoria lui avait indiqué sa feuille de route. Elle avait visiblement réservé un hôtel nommé "Le Leprechaun joyeux", ce qui arracha une grimace à la Gryffondor. Quel genre d'hôtel pouvait porter un nom pareil ?

Elle avait perdu un temps précieux à lire son parchemin, et le groupe avait déjà traversé la place du village pour s'engouffrer bruyamment dans un pub très animé. Hermione soupira, et partit à la rechercher du Leprechaun joyeux. Fort heureusement, le village était minuscule, et elle mit la main dessus en quelques secondes : l'hôtel se trouvait sur la même place, en face du pub bruyant.

"Grandiose, marmonna la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers une porte un peu vermoulue."

Deux lanternes qui dispensaient une lueur verte encadraient l'entrée, et elle frappa vigoureusement. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : prendre un bain chaud, relire ses notes, et dormir. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, mais au lieu du vampire angoissant qu'elle s'attendait à voir, une petite dame replète apparut.

"Bonjour Miss, bienvenue au Leprechaun joyeux ! Je suis Michelle. Vous avez une réservation, j'espère ? Parce que ce week-end, tout est complet ! expliqua la dame en attrapant d'autorité la valise d'Hermione, qu'elle poussa à l'intérieur. Mettez-vous devant le feu, là, vous avez l'air drôlement gelée... C'est quoi, votre nom ?

\- Granger. Hermione, ajouta la Gryffondor en étudiant discrètement les lieux."

La décoration était rustique, voire un peu branlante, mais l'ensemble était très chaleureux. Des tapis partout, des bibelots au goût douteux, des tableaux à l'effigie de Leprechaun, des napperons en dentelle, du bois foncé, partout... Hermione aurait pu se sentir oppressée, mais elle se sentit étrangement apaisée.

"Oh, oui, Hermione Granger, une chambre simple, pour trois nuits ! lança Michelle. Vous savez, Miss, je suis flattée que vous ayez choisi mon établissement pour votre séjour... C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une grande dame comme vous, ici !

\- Merci beaucoup, Michelle, je suis ravie d'avoir choisi le Leprechaun joyeux, répondit Hermione en essayant de ne pas réaliser à quel point cette phase était bizarre. Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir une chambre qui ne donne pas sur la place ? J'ai le sommeil léger, et avec le pub..."

La dame lui jeta un regard circonspect.

"Personne vient trop ici pour dormir, mais je peux vous donner la 24 si vous voulez. Elle donne sur la cour. C'est en haut de l'escalier, sur votre droite !"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Dans quel genre d'hôtel Astoria avait réservé ? Elle balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce à la recherche d'indices, mais ne trouvant pas d'éléments laissant penser que cet endroit était une maison de passe, elle se résolut à poser la question. Non sans crainte de la réponse...

"Mais... pour quoi les gens viennent ici, si ce n'est pas pour dormir ?"

Michelle éclata de rire, et lui tendit une clef. Décidément, depuis son départ de Londres, elle faisait tout un tas de blagues sans le faire exprès. Hermione attrapa la clef tendue avec appréhension, et s'autorisa quelques secondes de pause. Qu'avait-elle comme autre alternative ? Elle était au milieu de nulle part, alors s'il fallait qu'elle dorme dans une maison close, et bien soit. Elle n'aurait qu'à jeter quelques sorts désinfectants. Insonoriser. Ne pas regarder dans les yeux les éventuelles personnes dénudées qu'elle pourrait croiser. Tout compte fait, rien n'était perdu.

Son court moment de blocage au milieu du hall lui valut un regard curieux de Michelle, qui se demandait ce que cette Hermione Granger avait contre son hôtel. Mais elle fut vite rassurée : la Gryffondor ferma ses doigts autour de la clef, fit léviter sa valise, et s'engouffra d'un pas hésitant dans l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Hermione posait un pied après l'autre avec précaution, regardant autour d'elle à intervalles réguliers. Si jamais un Leprechaun nu surgissait au détour d'une porte, elle était prête à fermer les yeux et à courir.

Fort heureusement, elle n'eut pas à en passer par là puisqu'elle trouva la porte de sa chambre, y enfonça sa clef avec précipitation, et entra. La pièce était de taille raisonnable, mais elle était tellement encombrée qu'il était difficile d'y circuler. La jeune femme trébucha sur un guéridon rococo, et sa valise s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Voilà qui commençait bien. Hermione s'assit sur l'imposant lit recouvert d'un édredon en tweed, et entama son examen de la pièce. Une commode chargée de bibelots, un miroir tâché, une causeuse d'un autre âge, une penderie dans laquelle trônait un peignoir et des chaussons vert fluo... Même le bureau, meuble le plus important d'une habitation selon Hermione, était surchargé de décoration variée. Elle se leva pour soulever une figurine de nain barbu, et sursauta lorsqu'il se mit à gigoter en riant. Après un inévitable sursaut, elle le reposa vivement.

Où était-elle tombée ? Là, vraiment, Astoria allait l'entendre. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle entendait distinctement des gens chanter dans la soit disant cour silencieuse.

Irritée, Hermione se précipita sur la fenêtre, et l'ouvrit en grand pour demander à ces énergumènes de la fermer. Malheureusement, le timing n'était pas son fort : elle eut à peine ouvert le battant qu'un ballon vert fluo explosa en plein sur sa poitrine.

"ESPÈCES DE SAUVAGES ! hurla Hermione, hystérique, en se penchant par la fenêtre.

\- Oh ! Pardon madame ! On s'entraîne pour demain, on ne voulait pas vous viser ! Ça va ? demanda une voix perchée d'enfant."

Trois garçons d'une dizaine d'années, baguettes à la main, tentaient de faire léviter une multitude de ballons. Et Hermione sentit un liquide tiède couler sur sa poitrine, s'infiltrer dans son manteau, rouler sur son ventre. Paniquée, elle se palpa rapidement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans ces foutus ballons ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- C'est de la bière madame ! C'est rien ! répondit un des enfants.

\- C'est RIEN ? beugla la jeune femme. Vous jouez avec de l'alcool à l'aide de vos baguettes magiques ? Vous savez que vous enfreignez deux lois du code de la sorcellerie ? Vous voulez être renvoyés de Poudlard ? VOUS AVEZ DIX ANS !"

Un bruit de cavalcade effrénée lui répondit. Ils avaient pris la fuite, ces petites pestes.

Hermione rabattit sa fenêtre brusquement, et s'empressa de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, qu'elle jeta à terre en maugréant. Ce voyage était déjà un cauchemar, et cela ne faisait qu'une petite demie heure qu'elle était arrivée. Elle dormait dans un bordel, elle était couverte de bière, tout ça sur une île quasi déserte où elle ne connaissait personne si ce n'était deux Serpentard qui lui voulaient du mal. Non, vraiment, elle sentait qu'elle allait pouvoir se détendre à Clare Island.

* * *

 **Est-ce que vous aussi, vous rêvez d'aller sur cette île formidable ?**

 **Théodore Nott est enfin arrivé, j'espère que tout le monde est aussi ravi que moi... Et j'attends avec impatience vos retours au sujet de Drago (et de Laura).  
**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, on se retrouve très vite pour le prochain chapitre :)**

 **Et j'en profite pour remercier ici les revieweurs/revieweuses qui ne sont pas identifiés : Nanapanda, pour tes commentaires en live qui m'ont faire sourire, Drou, pour ta lecture assidue et ton enthousiasme, Cam/Camille (es-tu la même personne ?), et cxndrey qui est impatiente mais tellement gentille que je lui pardonne.**

 **Continuez, vous êtes supers !**


	15. Chapter 14 - Cauchemar à Clare Island

_Chapter 14 - Cauchemar à Clare Island_

Hermione passa une nuit épouvantable. Comme elle s'était couchée furieuse, après avoir bombardé la pièce de sorts désinfectants, elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Les cris, les chants, les conversations bruyantes des gens éméchés n'avaient pas arrêté de la tirer du sommeil. Elle avait imaginé les étrangler tous un par un, hésitant à sortir dans sa parure peignoir-chaussons à carreaux verts fluo pour pourfendre ces mal élevés.

Mais elle avait pris sur elle, elle n'avait pas quitté ses couvertures qui la grattaient, et s'était contentée d'insonoriser la pièce.

Lorsque le jour se leva, elle s'obligea à poser le pied droit au sol en premier, histoire de ne pas repartir sur une journée comme celle de la veille. Elle devait se raisonner : certes, le démarrage avait été compliqué, mais c'était à elle d'inverser la tendance. Elle allait répandre la bonne humeur sur cette île, profiter des paysages, voir la vie du bon côté. Elle se doucha en chantonnant, se forçant à fredonner une mélodie joyeuse plutôt que la marche funèbre. Aussi, lorsqu'elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle se sentait d'une humeur conquérante.

Elle mentit à Michelle lorsqu'elle lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi :

"Oh oui, divinement bien."

Elle mentit également lorsqu'elle lui demanda si elle appréciait son thé beaucoup trop infusé :

"Ces arômes sont délicieux, Michelle."

Elle alla même jusqu'à bavarder avec les quelques fêtards déjà réveillés à cette heure si matinale, elle feignit de ne pas remarquer le distributeur à préservatifs moldus qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, et elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand un des fêtards se leva accompagné d'une dame peu vêtue qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

Puis elle déplia la feuille de route préparée par Astoria, et sortit sur la petite place pour se repérer. Elle devait à présent trouver la mairie, ce qu'elle fit sans aucune difficulté puisque cette dernière était, pour changer, située autour de la même petite place que le pub et l'hôtel.

La matinée se passa beaucoup mieux que son arrivée : le maire du village l'attendait avec une délégation de représentants de l'île, tous plus jeunes et vigoureux que les autres, et tous enchantés de la voir. Ils la couvraient de louanges, ce qui la gêna prodigieusement, puis très vite ils parlèrent des problématiques de leur île, de l'isolement, de l'absence de réaction du gouvernement sorcier face à leurs demandes. Hermione eut beau leur expliquer qu'elle n'était pas leur députée, qu'ils en avaient élu un autre dans cette région, ils s'en moquaient royalement. Et pour cause : leur député, c'était le frère de Dumbledore. Alias le fantôme du Parlement. Il était si absent et inutile qu'il avait fallu qu'Hermione vienne jusqu'à Clare Island pour apprendre que c'était là qu'il avait été élu.

Elle écouta donc patiemment leurs problématiques, prenant des notes, et se promit d'en parler avec Abelforth.

Puis, aux alentours de treize heures, ils la convièrent à manger à "la meilleure table de la région", et la jeune femme se mit à appréhender. A raison. Ils traversèrent l'éternelle place en petit groupe pressé, et pénétrèrent dans une taverne.

"C'est très pittoresque, dit Hermione en essayant de masquer le fait que les semelles de ses chaussures restaient engluées sur le sol."

Le maire et son équipe de jeunes roux athlétiques s'esclaffèrent, et commencèrent à s'installer sur des bancs, disposés autour d'une grande table. Mais Hermione resta debout, non pas parce qu'elle craignait de tâcher sa jupe avec les résidus de bière qui gouttaient un peu partout, mais parce qu'une tête blonde bien connue venait de se retourner à leur entrée.

Malefoy, l'être le plus distingué de la création, était juché sur un tabouret de bar, accoudé au comptoir de l'établissement le plus crasseux de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Peut-être qu'Hermione aurait pu, en d'autres circonstances, être soulagée de croiser un soutien. Mais vu l'état actuel de leurs relations, cela ne fit que lui ajouter une dose de stress. Il pivota complètement pour lui faire face, et après un étonnement non contenu, il esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

"Tu t'es perdue, Granger ? s'enquit-il en soulevant sa bière pour trinquer dans le vide avec une certaine ironie.

\- Je peux te retourner la question, grogna Hermione."

Plantée sur ses talons, les deux pieds bien serrés, et son sac à la main, elle avait l'air égarée et apeurée. Alors qu'entre eux deux, c'était elle l'aventurière. C'était elle, qui avait campé dans une forêt hostile avec Harry pendant des mois. C'était elle, qui avait rampé dans la boue, dans le sang, dans les pierres. C'était elle qui avait pris des risques. Tout cela la percuta de plein fouet sous le feu du regard goguenard de Malefoy. Elle se sentit d'autant plus ridicule, et humiliée. A quel moment était-elle devenue une midinette pareille, et que faisait-elle en talons aiguilles dans un village irlandais perdu en mer ? Elle eut soudain envie de se gifler.

Alors, elle balança son sac nonchalamment sur le banc, en priant pour qu'il n'entre pas en contact avec une quelconque tâche non identifiée.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire, lâcha-t-elle. »

Une lueur de défi passa dans ses yeux. Elle s'avança vers Malefoy, qui changea aussitôt d'expression. C'était à lui d'avoir l'air égaré. Mais elle le contourna, et se planta devant le barman.

« Une pinte, je vous prie. »

Elle serait bien allée jusqu'à s'accouder au comptoir, mais elle n'osa pas prendre de tels risques. Même Malefoy avait retroussé les manches de son pull, et avait posé son coude sur un sous-boc.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? T'es en campagne ? Ne te méprends pas, j'approuve ton ambition, mais tu ne peux pas être élue deux fois en même temps, à deux endroits différents. Tu comprends ? vérifia Malefoy en adoptant un ton de maîtresse d'école.

\- Je bois une pinte. Voilà ce que je fabrique. Et toi ? répliqua la jeune femme en saisissant son énorme verre de bière.

\- Euh… pareil. Je viens noyer mes soucis sur cette île depuis que je suis en âge de transplaner. »

Le blond avait replongé son regard dans son verre, comme si tout à coup le liquide était devenu fascinant. Cette confession sarcastique déstabilisa Hermione, qui était partagée : elle sentait qu'il ne plaisantait pas vraiment, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il mentionnait ses problèmes de but en blanc. Encore moins à elle. Elle, qu'il détestait.

Dans le doute, elle choisit de lui tendre la main. Tant pis s'il la mordait.

« Quels soucis ? »

Malefoy lui jeta un regard en coin, et soupira.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte du poids qui pèse sur les épaules des personnes comme moi. Cette pression constante, les gens qui attendent de te voir chuter.

\- Oh, Malefoy…

\- C'est si dur d'être si beau ! la coupa le blond. Partout où je vais, je suis le centre de l'attention. »

Il baissa un peu la tête pour mimer la peine, mais ne réussit pas à se contenir plus longtemps, et se mit à pouffer. Très fier de lui, il se tourna vers sa voisine et jaugea sa réaction. Étrangement, Granger le dévisageait, mais sans animosité. Elle avait juste l'air blasée. Et vaguement amusée. Il réalisa qu'elle avait le même regard bienveillant que Pansy lorsqu'elle apprenait leurs frasques, à lui et à Blaise. Elle ne s'énervait plus contre lui, ne démarrait plus au quart de tour, et ça le contraria profondément.

« Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis, suggéra Malefoy en finissant le reste de sa pinte cul sec.

\- Tu veux… te joindre à nous ? proposa Hermione, qui prit sur elle pour ne pas reculer face à la froideur du Serpentard.

\- Je connais ta passion pour les rouquins. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton coup avec eux. Bon appétit, Granger ! »

Malefoy bondit de son tabouret, enfila sa parka, et disparut aussi vite qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, bras ballants. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il passe de la plaisanterie à l'agacement aussi vite ? Puis le gang des rouquins l'appela, et elle se résolut à les rejoindre pour déjeuner.

.

Elle regagna sa chambre en milieu d'après-midi, un peu ivre, et s'effondra sur son lit après avoir jeté la plupart de ses vêtements par terre. Elle était prête à s'y endormir sans plus de cérémonie, lorsque des coups retentirent contre sa porte. Hermione enfila donc son immonde peignoir vert fluo, et alla ouvrir. Mais ce n'était pas Michelle qui se tenait face à elle : c'était Théodore Nott. Et son petit chapeau vert, qui avait été un peu cabossé par la soirée de la veille.

"Euh... A quel moment tu as décidé d'envoyer balader ta dignité ? se renseigna le Serpentard en la détaillant des pieds à la tête."

Hermione se contenta de soupirer, et c'est là qu'il fronça les sourcils.

"Serais-tu bourrée, Granger ?

\- Pas du tout, objecta Hermione en secouant la tête.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'objections à venir boire un verre avec moi."

La jeune femme retint un hoquet de surprise, ne sachant comment interpréter cette invitation. Pourquoi Nott, qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté de près ou de loin, voulait l'inviter ainsi ?

"Fais pas cette tête, c'est pas un rencard. Je voudrais juste qu'on parle, on va quand même être amenés à bosser ensemble dans les mois à venir. Et puis, on est ici, autant profiter des bars et de la fête, non ? expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Il est 16h, Nott.

\- Et alors ? Enfile une tenue un peu moins ridicule je te prie, je t'attends en bas. Michelle a un faible pour moi et me donne tout un tas de biscuits. Tu as dix minutes !"

Et il repartit en sifflotant, ne lui laissant pas le choix. De toute façon, la curiosité d'Hermione était piquée : depuis quand elle devait collaborer avec cet individu, et pendant des mois qui plus est ? Malefoy avait vraisemblablement préparé un autre de ses coups tordus, et il fallait encore une fois qu'elle y mette de l'ordre. Elle s'habilla donc, mais cette fois de manière moins guindée : elle enfila un jean et un pull, chaussa des bottines plates, et descendit en essayant de ne pas rater de marches.

"Ah, voilà la plus belle ! lança Michelle lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall.

\- Où ça ? fit mine de demander Nott alors qu'il fixait Hermione.

\- Et bien jeune homme, vous avez des leçons à apprendre sur la façon de séduire une dame, le rabroua Michelle en retirant vivement l'assiette de biscuits qui trainait sous le nez de Nott."

Ce dernier s'esclaffa et se leva, tendant son bras à Hermione pour qu'elle s'accroche à lui. Ce qui était, bien entendu, totalement hors de question. Elle ne marchait pas très droit, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour entrer en contact avec ce goujat. Aussi, elle lui octroya une petite tape dédaigneuse et s'élança seule au dehors. Il fut donc obligé de cavaler pour la suivre.

"Granger, ne sois pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur. C'est parce que tu t'es disputée avec Drago, que tu as décidé de te mettre minable ?

\- Je ne me suis pas disputée avec Malefoy, grogna Hermione.

\- Vous êtes deux gros menteurs. Je sais que vous êtes en pleine guerre froide, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler toi non plus, allons nous installer au pub, et mettons les choses au clair sur notre travail. Mais avant, j'aurais une petite question. Que fait Hermione Granger dans un hôtel de passes ?"

Hermione s'arrêta net, et lui fit face. Mais ce qui l'avait interpellée, ce n'était certainement pas les particularités de cet hôtel.

"Quel _travail_ , Nott ? Tu es journaliste, non ? Pourquoi diable travaillerais-je avec toi ?

\- Drago était censé te parler de ça cette semaine, mais j'avais l'intuition qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il est trop occupé à bouder. Bon, on s'assoit ?"

Il ouvrit la porte du pub et lui fit signe d'y d'entrer, visiblement pressé d'exposer ses idées. Et Hermione, qui sentait que quelque chose de gros se tramait, n'eut d'autre choix que d'entrer et d'aller s'asseoir sur une des banquettes libres. Elle repéra au fond de la salle le groupe de villageois avec qui elle avait déjeuné peu avant, mais baissa la tête pour ne pas entrer en contact avec eux. Elle ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à son foie pour entamer une discussion avec eux, qui se terminerait invariablement par une tournée de pintes.

"Bon, j'ai commandé deux thés, ça te fera du bien, décréta Nott en s'asseyant face à elle.

\- Oh... Merci, souffla Hermione, agréablement surprise par sa sollicitude."

Le Serpentard s'assit face à elle après avoir retiré son manteau, et fit apparaitre un dossier épais d'un coup de baguette. Ça, c'était quelque chose qui parlait à Hermione.

"J'avais pas prévu de te rencontrer maintenant, et encore moins ici, mais finalement c'est très bien, commença Nott en faisant glisser le dossier vers son vis-à-vis. Avec Drago, on a eu cette idée bien avant qu'il soit élu, mais pour la mettre en œuvre il fallait d'abord que j'obtienne un poste sur une grosse chaîne de télévision. Maintenant que c'est chose faite... Voilà, l'idée c'est que je réalise une série de documentaires et d'interviews des Non-alignés. En mode "coulisses du pouvoir", tu vois."

Hermione hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de la pile de parchemins devant elle. Des graphiques, des tableaux, des listes, tout ce qu'elle chérissait. Ses yeux scannaient les informations à tout vitesse, et ce malgré son taux d'alcoolémie. Nott avait très bien préparé sa démonstration, c'était évident.

"Le truc, c'est qu'on ne veut pas faire du documentaire ringard et superficiel, où vous débiteriez des platitudes sur la politique et votre engagement. Le ton sera plus... en _off_ , tu vois. On filmera votre quotidien, les moments de rigolade, les engueulades, les débats houleux, tout. Pour montrer aux électeurs comment ça se passe vraiment derrière, qu'ils se sentent proches de leurs élus.

\- Euh... Nott, tu veux faire une télé-réalité politique ? Parce que c'est hors de question qu'une caméra entre dans ma vie personnelle, s'exclama Hermione en repoussant un parchemin qui listait les lieux de tournage possibles."

Nott haussa les épaules, pas franchement surpris par son refus. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas être facile à convaincre, mais c'était capital qu'il réussisse à la rallier à leur cause. Les députés l'écoutaient, et la respectaient. Si elle marchait avec eux, ils suivraient, c'était certain. Alors, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, Malefoy et lui se devaient de travailler main dans la main avec elle. Au sens figuré, évidemment...

"On n'a pas encore fixé les détails des tournages, mais je note ton objection, dit Nott, conciliant. Le but, c'est vraiment de se rapprocher du public, et de lui montrer que vous êtes vraiment au travail, que vous êtes des vraies personnes, et que vous ne mentez pas contrairement à ce qu'ils pensent des politiques.

\- Sur le principe, pourquoi pas... Mais je suis pas sûre qu'on obtienne cet effet là en nous filmant en continu. Personne ne se comportera vraiment naturellement, et puis ce serait encore pire si ça arrivait ! Imagine que le public découvre Parkinson en train d'insulter la planète entière, Malefoy être condescendant avec les plus modestes, Zabini sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, Flint tenir des discours homophobes... Je suis pas sûre qu'il faille _tout_ montrer de nous...

\- Je te rassure tout de suite, il y aura du montage. On pourra couper, refaire des scènes, enfin on aura un contrôle total sur ce que vous voulez montrer ou non. L'idée c'est de maîtriser totalement votre communication, justement. On crée le contenu qu'on veut, et on le diffuse en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Mais du coup, ça ne va pas à l'encontre du principe de base de l'émission ? On est supposés montrer notre vrai visage, et si on écrit des scénarios qui nous arrangent... Enfin, c'est de la manipulation du coup. Non ? fit mine de vérifier Hermione, alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse."

Nott accusa le coup, mais visiblement il s'y était préparé. Il prit son temps pour répondre, attendant que le serveur ait fini de poser leurs tasses de thé sur la table.

"On n'écrira pas de scénarios, on choisira juste des moments qu'on souhaite montrer au public. Il faut que ces moments soient représentatifs d'une réalité, ça les rendra vrais, même si c'est pas forcément spontané. Par exemple... Et bien, on décidera de filmer une pause café, on réfléchira aux sujets qui pourraient y être abordés, et on tournera une fois le contenu préparé. Bien sûr, tout ce que je te dis là, c'est uniquement dans le cas où on manquerait de contenu disons, décent. Je pense qu'on aura pas besoin de faire ça, on aura suffisamment de matière en vous regardant travailler. Vous n'aurez pas à jouer de rôle, en aucun cas."

Pas totalement convaincue, Hermione continua à étudier le dossier de Nott, qui ne s'impatienta pas. Il se contenta de verser un nuage de lait dans son thé, et de le touiller en évaluant la Gryffondor en toute discrétion. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle puisse agacer, mais elle était consciencieuse et honnête, et c'était le prix à payer que de devoir déployer des trésors de persuasion pour l'amener à s'engager. Si Drago semblait au bout de sa patience avec elle, lui, il ne voyait absolument pas le problème : elle était raisonnable et cartésienne, lui aussi, ils pouvaient donc s'entendre, et ce même si ça prenait des heures. Il la trouvait même nettement moins irritante qu'à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il lui pardonnait plus facilement son attitude parce qu'elle était devenue beaucoup plus séduisante, ce qu'il reconnaissait sans problème. Il avait plus de facilité à écouter une belle femme débiter des bêtises, qu'un cageot avec un esprit brillant qui parlait de physique quantique. Nott avait conscience d'être un connard. Mais un connard honnête. Et Granger était parfaitement à son goût.

"J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, lâcha Hermione en lui jetant un regard inquiet."

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la dévisageait de cette façon ? Elle était à deux doigts de se sentir mal à l'aise.

"Tu peux garder le dossier, Igor en a fait une copie, déclara Nott.

\- Oh ! Dis-moi Nott, c'est peut-être indiscret mais... quel est le rôle d'Igor, exactement ?

\- Déjà, tu pourrais commencer par m'appeler Théodore, ça t'autoriserait à poser des questions indiscrètes, lança le Serpentard avec une œillade séductrice.

\- Théodore. Très bien. Et donc, Igor ? reprit Hermione sans se laisser distraire."

Nott mit de côté son égo blessé par cet échec, et but une gorgée de thé.

"C'est mon assistant. Il gère mon agenda, il coordonne mes équipes. Ne fais pas cette tête, s'il a autant de responsabilités, c'est parce qu'il a un bachelor en management. Je ne lui confierais pas de tâche si centrales s'il n'avait pas un solide bagage.

\- Ton elfe a un bachelor en management, répéta bêtement Hermione.

\- Dis donc, tu parles d'une progressiste... Pourquoi les elfes ne pourraient pas faire de grandes écoles ? ricana Théodore.

\- Aucune raison. Je suis surprise, c'est tout."

Hermione se frotta le front, atteinte par un début de migraine. Elle avait fini son thé, mais ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

"Il faut soigner le mal par le mal, _Hermione_."

Théodore se leva et fila en direction du bar, d'où il revint avec un pichet de bière et deux choppes. Tout ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien.

"Bon, maintenant qu'on a parlé boulot, dis m'en plus sur toi, suggéra le Serpentard en s'installant confortablement sur la banquette, à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme.

\- Sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Ce que tu es devenue depuis Poudlard, tiens ! Alors certes, tout le monde sait que tu es la femme politique préférée des sorciers britanniques, mais qu'en est-il de ta vie privée ?"

Hermione attrapa la choppe qu'il lui tendait et se contenta de sourire.

"Ma vie privée est _privée_ , justement. Ne crois pas que je vais raconter quoi que ce soit à un journaliste.

\- Oh, méfiante, donc..."

Il re-tenta le coup de l'œillade séductrice, mais Hermione ne le regardait même pas. Elle fixait la porte du pub avec la bouche à demi-ouverte, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose la heurte en pleine figure. Vexé mais un peu interpellé, il se retourna.

"Oh, Drago... T'as enfin décidé de te lever ? lança Théodore en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre."

Le blond sembla hésiter, mais vint s'asseoir en face d'eux. Son regard alla d'Hermione à Théodore, assis sur la banquette, puis il dévia sur les choppes de bière, et fronça les sourcils. Sans répondre, il se débarrassa de son manteau et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour y remettre de l'ordre. Tout ça alors qu'ils étaient, comme toujours, savamment coiffés.

"Ils débarquent dans quelques heures, je ne voulais pas rater ça, expliqua-t-il.

\- Qui ça ? se renseigna Hermione."

Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard stupéfait et, gênée d'être visiblement la seule à ne pas être au courant d'une évidence, elle rougit.

"Mais Hermione, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue exactement ? demanda Nott, sincèrement perplexe.

\- J'ai été invitée par le conseil de l'île. Pour résoudre des problèmes politiques. Et j'imagine que ça leur faisait plaisir que je leur rende visite pour leur petite fête.

\- Leur petite fête ? On parle du plus grand rassemblement d'Irlande quand même... expliqua Malefoy.

\- Hein ? s'étrangla Hermione, outrée qu'une telle information ne soit pas apparue dans ses recherches poussées.

\- Les fêtes de Clare Island sont réputées dans le monde entier, reprit Nott. Tous les sorciers irlandais du monde rentrent exprès. Ils devraient commencer à arriver dès ce soir. Pour la parade d'ouverture. Il va y avoir une foule dans les rues, tu ne reconnaitras plus le village. T'as pas vu les immenses tentes installées à la sortie ?"

Estomaquée par ce flot d'informations, Hermione écarquillait deux yeux ronds. Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait rien remarqué, rien vu, rien compris. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de visiter le village, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle s'était braquée dès son arrivée, et n'avait pas perçu l'effervescence qui régnait. Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les indices qui manquaient : les chants, les chapeaux, le monde au pub, les enfants qui gonflaient des ballons, l'hôtel complet...

"Je me sens parfaitement stupide, reconnut-elle à voix haute avant de boire plusieurs gorgées de bière.

\- C'est une première, ne put s'empêcher de signaler Malefoy."

Elle ne répondit pas à cette énième pique, et il se renfrogna d'autant plus. Elle le ménageait. Et ça, c'était insupportable pour lui. Il était à deux doigts de s'emporter contre elle et sa gentillesse dégoulinante, mais Nott attrapa son chapeau pointu et le dupliqua d'un coup de baguette.

"Tiens, mets ça, proposa Nott en tendant à la jeune femme le chapeau vert. Tu te sentiras plus dans l'ambiance."

Il posa le couvre-chef sur la tête bouclée de la Gryffondor, qui se laissa faire, et alla jusqu'à replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux qui voletait en travers de son visage. Granger ne protesta pas, et Malefoy déglutit. Depuis quand ces deux-là étaient-ils devenus si complices ?

"Je suppose que je dois te remercier, Théodore, lâcha Hermione qui n'osait pas imaginer sa dégaine avec cet immonde chapeau."

Oh, et elle l'appelait par son prénom. Rien que ça. Malefoy plissa les yeux.

"Allez, _slawn-cha_! s'exclama Théodore en levant sa choppe."

Les occupants du pub, qui n'attendaient que ça, reprirent en chœur d'un coup, ce qui résonna comme un signal. Un groupe entama un chant traditionnel, tous tapaient en rythme sur les tables, et le barman offrit une tournée générale. Dépassée, Hermione se mit à rire et imita les autres en levant sa choppe. Une chaleur réconfortante l'envahit, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur l'île, elle se sentit bien. A sa place.

C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard métallique de Malefoy, qui visiblement en avait assez de l'ignorer ostensiblement. Il la fixait avec un tel ressentiment, que le sourire d'Hermione se fana. Ils étaient les deux seuls à être figés au milieu d'une ambiance digne d'un stade. Le blond ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, se contentant de darder sur elle ses yeux qui avaient viré au noir. Quelques jours auparavant, Hermione aurait soutenu ce regard agressif et lui aurait envoyé une pique bien sentie. Là, non seulement elle baissa les yeux, mais en plus elle sentit quelque chose remuer en elle. Comme une tristesse profonde, qui l'atteint avec vivacité. Cette sensation était si profonde qu'elle commença à paniquer. Et si elle se mettait à pleurer ? Affolée, elle réalisa qu'à la seconde où elle avait songé à cette possibilité, des larmes avaient empli ses yeux, et obstruaient sa vue. Elle devait sortir d'ici, et vite.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et fendit la foule bruyante en direction de la porte, bien décidée à ne pas s'afficher en public en larmes, et encore moins à cause de cet imbécile de Malefoy. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible et ridicule !

Elle parvint à pousser la porte et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée, essoufflée, et sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Que venait-il de lui arriver ? Elle s'obligea à prendre une grande respiration, et sécha ses larmes avec un geste rageur.

"Granger ? résonna une voix irritée."

Hermione hésita entre se retourner ou partir en courant. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en état pour une confrontation.

"Granger, t'en as pas marre de fuir ? insista Malefoy."

Oh... Fuir, vraiment ? La jeune femme pivota sur ses bottines, prête à lui rentrer dedans. Quel toupet ! Il la forçait à partir en étant désagréable et l'accusait ensuite de le faire. Elle était lasse de se battre contre lui et d'encaisser. Elle avait fait le dos rond comme Zabini le lui avait demandé, elle avait patiemment attendu, et la situation n'avait fait que se dégrader. Plus elle courbait l'échine, plus il était furieux contre elle.

Mais dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, son énervement retomba légèrement, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il était planté devant la porte, le manteau d'Hermione et son sac à main sur le bras, le front barré d'un pli soucieux. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait l'air avenant, mais il semblait moins prêt à la trucider que quelques secondes auparavant.

"Tiens, cracha-t-il en lui jetant son manteau."

Elle le saisit au vol par réflexe. Comme il restait quelqu'un de bien élevé, il n'alla pas jusqu'à propulser le sac à main de la jeune femme de la même façon. Dans une impasse, il se résolut à marcher vers elle et le lui tendit d'un geste maladroit. Il avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir quelle attitude adopter, alors dans le doute il lui jeta un regard malveillant.

"J'en ai assez, Malefoy, dit tout à coup Hermione."

Le bras du blond retomba le long de son corps, le sac pendant au bout. Alors ça, ce ton calme, et cet air résolu, il ne s'y attendait pas.

"J'en ai assez, répéta la jeune femme froidement. Tu te comportes comme un sale gamin pourri gâté. Je préférais encore que tu m'ignores, plutôt que tu me regardes avec cet tête d'hippogriffe agressif. Tu souffles le chaud et le froid, tu malmènes tout le monde, tu te prends pour un fin stratège, mais la vérité c'est juste que t'as un horrible caractère. T'es détestable. Et _méchant_. Tu sais quoi, va te faire foutre."

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant, et constata que Malefoy restait de marbre. A peine un tressaillement. C'était presque comme s'il se réjouissait de la voir l'insulter.

"Tu ne vas même pas te donner la peine de me répondre ? s'agaça Hermione.

\- Mets ton manteau, tu grelottes, lâcha Malefoy comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Pardon ? sursauta la jeune femme en sentant un rire nerveux arriver. Non mais, je rêve là..."

Il continua à la regarder d'un air impénétrable, pas franchement ébranlé qu'elle lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre.

"Oh mais je vois très bien ce que tu essayes de faire ! Tu joues avec moi, comme tu joues avec tout le monde. Tu me pousses à bout parce que t'es un sale sadique manipulateur. Et maintenant tu espères que je vais faire une crise de nerf. Je te donnerai pas cette satisfaction ! Et puis tant qu'on y est, je vais aussi te dire un truc : je suis désolée d'avoir parlé de prison pour mineur. Je ne savais pas pour toi, et je n'aurais jamais été aussi indélicate si j'avais eu connaissance de cette période de ta vie. Si tu t'étais posé deux minutes pour y penser, tu l'aurais compris tout seul. Continue à me mettre la misère si tu veux, mais j'en assez de m'écraser face à tes petites crises. C'est terminé."

Elle releva le menton, et se décida à enfiler son manteau parce que, oui, effectivement, elle avait froid.

"T'as fini ? demanda Malefoy sans aucune émotion.

\- Ne sois pas si condescendant. T'es vraiment pas en position de le faire, là.

\- Je t'offre une pinte, il annonça."

Cette-fois, elle n'arriva pas à retenir un éclat de rire hystérique. Ce type était complètement cinglé.

"Non, je n'en veux pas. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, je ne veux rien venant de toi. Et je m'en vais, dit-elle en pointant du doigt son hôtel de Leprechaun.

\- Oh ça va, Granger, soupira Malefoy en levant les bras, ce qui agita le sac à main de la jeune femme puisqu'il le tenait toujours.

\- Mais non, ça ne va pas ! objecta Hermione d'une voix aiguë. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?

\- Boire une pinte avec toi, répondit-il comme si c'était simple.

\- Et bien moi, pour toutes les raisons que j'ai données à l'instant, je ne veux pas.

\- Permets-moi d'insister.

\- Mais NON Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu… Oh, ça suffit ! craqua Hermione. »

Elle lui fonça dessus, arracha son sac de ses mains sans qu'il ne résiste, et lui tourna le dos pour retrouver son Leprechaun joyeux. Tout à coup, elle avait hâte de rejoindre sa chambre moche et son peignoir vert fluo. Elle traversa donc la place, et réalisa au léger bruissement derrière elle que Malefoy était en train de la suivre. Il marchait sur ses talons.

« Mais c'est une blague ?! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est du harcèlement !

\- Ah oui, tout à fait.

\- Pourquoi tu me colles, tout à coup ? Tu m'évites depuis des jours !

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as évité toute la semaine.

\- Je te laissais du temps et de l'espace pour que tu digères, se justifia Hermione.

\- Eh bien, j'ai digéré c'est bon. »

Hermione en lâcha son sac par terre. Il fit son atterrissage dans une flaque composée d'un mélange de pluie et de bière, et elle lâcha un juron.

« Je te rachèterai un nouveau sac, dit Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce que tu as pris des substances ? Tes propos n'ont aucun sens…

\- Je suis parfaitement lucide. Ce n'est qu'un sac. Disons que ça sera une réparation pour mon attitude exécrable de ces derniers jours. »

Hermione arrêta d'essuyer son sac à coup de sorts, et le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Il avait l'air calme, et étrangement sincère. Il avait glissé ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, et attendait qu'elle accepte ses excuses non formulées.

« Tu reconnais avoir été stupide, injuste et odieux ? »

Malefoy hocha la tête et une de ses mèches blondes bascula sur son front. Il la replaça d'un bref mouvement de tête, et Hermione se maudit de sentir son énervement s'envoler. La pluie se remit à tomber, c'était un léger crachin glacé. De petites gouttes se déposaient un peu partout sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi tu t'es pas excusée ? demanda Malefoy de but en blanc.

\- Je voulais le faire, mais… commença Hermione, avant de se raviser. »

Si elle développait, elle allait mettre Zabini en porte à faux. Hors de question d'attirer le courroux de Malefoy sur quelqu'un d'autre pour s'en débarrasser.

« Mais ? insista le blond.

\- Mais je n'osais pas, mentit la jeune femme.

\- Comme si c'était ton genre. Non, c'est Blaise qui t'a conseillé de me ficher la paix quelques jours, parce que c'est ce qu'il fait quand on se dispute. Du coup il croit que c'est mon mode d'emploi.

\- Oh, souffla Hermione. »

Pour une fois qu'elle écoutait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même pour ce genre de choses, voilà qu'il lui faisait faire fausse route. C'était un comble. Si elle s'était fait confiance, elle serait allée s'excuser, Malefoy aurait peut-être hurlé un bon coup, et jamais ils ne seraient passés par cette guerre froide destructrice.

« Bon, allons boire cette pinte, je suis trempée, dit Hermione. »

Elle craignait un peu qu'il rejette l'idée et recommence son manège de froideur, puisqu'il ne faisait que la déstabiliser par ses changements d'humeur, mais il craqua un petit sourire. Il lui tendit le bras pour l'escorter, elle l'accepta volontiers, et ils retournèrent trempés comme des soupes vers le pub.

.

« Jsais pas. Jsais pas, ânonna Théodore en louchant vers la fontaine centrale de la place.

\- Comment ça tu sais pas ? Théo ! C'est toi qui avais les clefs… s'agaça Malefoy en commençant à lui palper les poches. Où tu les as rangées ?

\- Fontaine.

\- Tu n'as pas mis les clefs dans la fontaine, quand même ?

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser les chercher, bonne nuit, j'ai sommeil, je retourne au bordel, débita Hermione en zigzaguant vers la direction supposée de son hôtel.

\- Au bordel ? sursauta Malefoy en la regardant partir. Granger, ne bouge pas. Bon sang… Théo, LES CLEFS ! Tu comprends ? Elles sont où ? »

Théodore haussa les épaules excessivement haut, et se mit à rire pour une raison que lui seul connaissait.

« Elles sont peut-être vraiment dans la fontaine, songea Hermione en faisant demi-tour si vite qu'elle dérapa.

\- Pourquoi il aurait rangé les clefs de notre chambre dans la foutue fontaine du village ? râla Malefoy en rejoignant quand même la jeune femme près de ladite fontaine.

\- Pourquoi il a mangé son chapeau vert tout à l'heure avant d'escalader un lampadaire ?

\- Tu marques un point, grogna Malefoy. »

Il se pencha par-dessus le rebord pour regarder, et Hermione sortit sa baguette pour éclairer le fond du bassin.

« Tu les vois ?

\- Non… Par contre il y a tout un tas de gallions là-dedans, c'est… Aaaaaaah ! »

Malefoy bascula brusquement en avant, s'écrasant dans la fontaine en projetant une gerbe d'eau qui trempa Hermione. Elle amorça un geste pour l'aider à remonter, mais elle fut propulsée à son tour dans l'eau glacée par un Théodore ravi de sa bonne blague.

Malefoy fut le premier à se redresser en position assise, les fesses dans l'eau, et il tira vers lui une Hermione qui ne faisait que glisser en arrière à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se lever.

« J'ai froid ! protesta la jeune femme, les cheveux plaqués contre son visage.

\- Théodore Nott, je te préviens, si tu ne cours pas très vite tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes. »

Un ricanement aigu lui répondit, puis un bruit de pas saccadé, et enfin un grand bruit sourd qui résonna longtemps dans les rues du village.

"Oh. Il a foncé dans un platane, annonça Hermione qui tendait le cou pour l'apercevoir.

\- Au moins pendant ce temps il ne nous les brise pas. Quel abrutit, pesta Malefoy en patinant sur ses pieds pour essayer de rester debout."

Il faillit s'étaler une bonne dizaine de fois, mais finit par se stabiliser. L'équilibre était précaire, mais il en profita pour aider Hermione à se relever. Heureusement qu'elle était légère, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas assez sûr de ses appuis pour résister. Elle se cramponna à lui, et il essaya de ne pas penser à son corps mouillé, ni à ses vêtements qui lui collaient au corps, et encore moins à ses lèvres qui tremblaient de froid. L'alcool dans ses veines était bien entendu tenu pour responsable de ses pensées tordues.

S'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, à petits pas prudents, ils réussirent à attraper la margelle de la fontaine et à en sortir sans se briser quoi que ce soit. Hermione leur jeta un sort pour sécher leurs habits et les réchauffer un peu.

"Accio clefs, tenta Malefoy, qui venait seulement d'y penser."

Bien entendu, il ne se passa rien.

"Je ne peux tout de même pas dormir dehors, comme un vulgaire sans abris ! protesta-t-il.

\- Chuuuut ! l'exhorta Hermione en plaquant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Si quelqu'un t'entendait...

\- Le seul journaliste sur cette île est inconscient sous un platane, je ne risque rien. D'ailleurs je vais en profiter pour dire des trucs. Je méprise les pauvres ! J'exècre le ministre de la Magie ! Légalisons la prostitution et la drogue ! Mpppff !"

La Gryffondor avait opté pour le bâillonnement, il ne pouvait tout de même pas continuer à beugler de telles horreurs au milieu d'un village.

"Granger, profites-en toi aussi, je suis sûr que t'as des tas de trucs honteux à avouer ! ricana Drago dès qu'il pu de nouveau en placer une.

\- Pas du tout ! Tais-toi ! Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis !

\- Oh, allez, il y a bien une loi que tu aimerais défendre en secret... Un truc inavouable ! la poussa Malefoy.

\- Oh, regarde, Théodore bouge, tenta Hermione pour le lancer sur un sujet moins dangereux.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom, lui ? maugréa le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé, expliqua Hermione en s'approchant du Serpentard évanoui. C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression qu'il dort...

\- Tu veux pas le prendre dans ta chambre ? On a qu'à le coucher dans un coin, sous une table ou dans un placard. Il ne te dérangera pas !

\- C'est absolument hors de question, réfuta la jeune femme.

\- Et moi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser le leader de ton groupe à la rue, errant seul dans le froid, à la merci de tous les dangers..."

Hermione arrêta son inspection du corps immobile de Nott, et plissa les yeux pour faire la mise au point sur Malefoy. Il avait l'air de penser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était tout bonnement en train d'essayer de s'incruster dans sa chambre, et ce avec son ami proche du coma éthylique. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Non. Est-ce qu'Hermione voulait refuser ? Parfaitement.

"C'est d'accord, dit Hermione."

* * *

 **Coucou ! Je passe juste en vitesse poster un nouveau chapitre, qui se sera fait attendre.** **La réconciliation tant attendue a enfin eu lieu, c'est historique. J'espère que vous avec apprécié !  
**

 **Et vous, est-ce que vous auriez accepté Drago et Théo dans votre chambre ?**


	16. Chapter 15 - Les lendemains

_Chapter 15 - Les lendemains qui ne chantent pas trop_

Des coups frappés à la porte réveillèrent Hermione en sursaut et, en une fraction de secondes, la réalité de sa situation la frappa de plein fouet. Elle était assise dans son lit, hébétée, coincée entre Nott qui ronflait, et Malefoy qui râlait avec son chapeau vert écrasé sur la tête.

"Miss Granger ? Il est midi, est-ce que tout va bien ? l'appela la voix de Michelle depuis l'autre côté du battant.

\- Fais taire cette vieille folle, par pitié, la supplia Malefoy en tirant sur la couverture qui gratte pour s'en couvrir les yeux."

Le blond avait les cheveux en bataille et la mine un peu chiffonnée, mais il parvenait - on ne sait comment - à conserver son apparence angélique. La gryffondor se passa une main dans les cheveux, et s'arracha à la contemplation de son patron.

"J'arrive, Michelle ! s'écria-t-elle."

Le son de sa propre voix lui vrilla les tympans. Elle avait beaucoup trop bu la veille, et les conséquences ne s'arrêtaient pas à une petite migraine : elle avait partagé un lit avec deux Serpentards horripilants, qui ne semblaient pas pressés de mettre les voiles. Elle tenta à nouveau de dompter ses cheveux hirsutes, et s'enroula dans son peignoir à carreaux fluo pour aller entrebâiller la porte. Inutile d'imposer à Michelle la vision d'horreur qu'était devenue sa chambre. En plus, avant de s'endormir, Malefoy avait eut la bonne idée de déplacer tous les bibelots pour leur faire adopter des positions obscènes. Même dans un hôtel de passes, ça ne se faisait pas, Hermione en était persuadée.

"Oulala, vous avez une drôle de tête Miss ! s'exclama la tenancière. Je me suis permise de vous réveiller, les jeux ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

\- Drago, habille toi, on va rater le concours de lancer de troncs d'arbres ! paniqua Nott en faisant tomber une lampe de chevet.

\- Oh, vous n'êtes pas seule ? réalisa soudain Michelle, les yeux ronds.

\- Et bien... En fait, j'héberge des collègues qui ont égaré la clef de leur chambre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous règlerai ce surplus, se justifia Hermione en souriant d'un air crispé.

\- Oh non, il n'y a pas de problème ! rit Michelle. Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez raison de vous amuser !"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna les talons, laissant une Hermione rougissante et atrocement embarrassée par cet échange. Elle se retourna, poings sur les hanches, vers les deux garçons.

"Vous ne pouviez pas vous taire une minute ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi, maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus. Que tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'une mère maquerelle pense de toi, ou que tu sois plus coincée qu'une femme de soixante piges. T'as entendu ? Elle t'a dit de t'a-mu-ser, pouffa Malefoy en repoussant les couvertures.

\- Je ne suis pas coincée, marmonna Hermione tout en resserrant la ceinture de son peignoir.

\- Pourquoi vous vous disputez dès le réveil ? rouspéta Nott. Hermione, dis moi que tu as de la potion anti-gueule de bois...

\- Eh bien non, je n'en ai pas. Je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver dans une version irlandaise du Spring Break.

\- J'en ai plein ma valise, mais ma valise est dans notre chambre, et tu as perdu la clef de cette chambre.

\- Oh non, j'ai perdu la clef ? répéta Nott en se plaquant deux mains sur les joues.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que vous avez dormi ici ? s'agaça Hermione.

\- ... Attends, on a pas couché ensemble alors ? réalisa Nott, sourcils froncés."

Malefoy et Hermione éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, signifiant par là que c'était l'hypothèse la plus grotesque de l'histoire.

.

Nott et Malefoy partirent rapidement quémander une nouvelle clef à leur hôtel, et Hermione put enfin prendre une bonne douche bien méritée. Elle avait un peu honte de descendre déjeuner et de faire face à Michelle après tout ça, alors elle rasa les murs et s'assit dans un coin de la salle. Elle devait retrouver les autres à 13h "devant la chapelle Sainte-Brigitte", et comme elle n'avait aucune idée d'où cela se trouvait, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Elle enfila donc rapidement un manteau, un bonnet, une écharpe, déploya son parapluie, et s'élança sous la pluie. La quantité de monde qui fourmillait au-dehors lui fit un choc : partout où elle posait les yeux, une foule de gens, par grappes joyeuses, et à perte de vue. Les ruelles débordaient, la place était envahie, les champs aux abords du village pris d'assaut. Tout cela produisait une cacophonie incroyable, et personne ne semblait se préoccuper de la pluie. Hermione demanda son chemin et se retrouva mêlée à une foule encore plus dense, qui visiblement se rendait au même endroit qu'elle.

"Oh, Herrrmione ! lui lança un des villageois avec qui elle avait mangé la veille.

\- Bonjour Ian, lui répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant sa main gantée."

Il l'attrapa sans ménagement et l'attira à lui pour une accolade virile, puis la relâcha avec un sourire immense.

"Je participe au concours, tu vas me porter chance ! dit-il.

\- Oh, j'espère bien ! lui lança Hermione en croisant les doigts en l'air. Tu vas jeter des bûches, c'est ça ?"

Il partit dans un grand rire et secoua la tête, faisant voler des mèches rousses sauvages autour de son visage.

"Des troncs d'arbre, pas des bûches, rectifia-t-il.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'y connais pas grand chose... En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas gagner.

\- Merci, Herrrmione ! rit le géant roux en s'éloignant."

La Gryffondor reprit sa marche et gravit un chemin qui serpentait hors du village, traversant des champs d'un vert presque irréel. La pluie se calma un peu, des rayons de soleil traversèrent les nuages, et un arc-en-ciel immense apparut. Toute la foule s'en extasia, et Hermione s'arrêta pour l'admirer. Le paysage était grandiose. Cette île était une pure merveille, et elle eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'elle avait failli complètement passer à côté. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, et laissa le vent frais venu du large lui fouetter le visage.

Mais son attention fut vite attirée par des musiques celtiques retentissantes : une troupe d'une trentaine de musiciens jouait. Ils était arrivés devant la chapelle.

"Granger ! l'appela Malefoy, installé au sommet d'un muret de pierres grises avec Nott."

Elle s'avança vers eux et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, ils l'empoignèrent chacun par un bras et la hissèrent avec eux. De la-haut, ils avaient une vue d'ensemble sur les évènements, et les derniers réglages avant le début du concours.

"On a pensé à la bière, vu que toi tu arrives les mains vides, l'informa Théodore en lui tendant une bouteille.

\- Encore ? Vous êtes allergiques à l'eau minérale ? grimaça Hermione en regardant avec méfiance le liquide ambré.

\- On t'a aussi apporté une potion anti-gueule de bois efficace pendant 24 heures, ajouta Malefoy en sortant une fiole de sa poche.

\- Oh, alors dans ce cas..."

Hermione décapsula sa bière d'un coup de baguette et répondit aux grands signes de mains que lui faisait Ian, en train de s'échauffer à une vingtaine de mètres de là.

"C'est qui ce géant ? s'inquiéta Nott, peu à l'aise d'être à portée de jets de troncs d'arbres d'un individu de ces proportions.

\- Il s'appelle Ian. Il fait partie du conseil de l'île, je l'ai rencontré hier. Il s'occupe de la sécurité. Vous saviez qu'ici, ils n'ont aucun auror en poste ? Quand il y a un problème, ils doivent transplanner depuis Limerick. A mon avis, il faudrait proposer de créer une sorte de permanence ici, en s'inspirant du système des moldus. Ils ont des commissariats, chaque ville a son propre contingent de forces de l'ordre, et...

\- Olala eh, stop, on va arrêter tout de suite de parler des idées de Ian Roukmouth et d'Hermione Granger, c'est le week-end, on se détend, la coupa Malefoy en entrechoquant sa bouteille de bière avec celle de la Gryffondor.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Drago, il a des grandes oreilles, il pourrait nous entendre, pouffa Théodore.

\- Vous rigolerez moins facilement avec un arbre en travers du visage, les avertit Hermione.

\- Oh, donc t'es ce genre de femme qui aime les brutes viriles, en conclut Nott, qui avait bien compris que ses chances étaient moindres."

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, puisque la fanfare couvrit leur conversation. Les concurrents s'alignèrent, et les centaines de spectateurs se mirent à pousser des cris excités. Même si, foncièrement, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de transcendant dans ce genre de concours, Hermione se sentit galvanisée par cette soudaine tension. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé passer de son plein grès son week-end ainsi, mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle se disait qu'elle aurait raté quelque chose en ne venant pas.

Le premier concurrent, un barbu colossal, prit son élan et projeta un immense tronc d'arbre en avant. Hélas, il n'alla pas très loin et roula misérablement au sol, sous les yeux dépités du géant. Le second réussit mieux son lancer, et la foule hurla de joie. Le troisième tomba dans la boue pendant sa course d'élan, ce qui déclencha un pic d'hilarité féroce sur le mur de pierres. Enfin, ce fut au tour de Ian. Concentré, il soupesait son tronc d'arbre en sautillant, comme un athlète qui prépare un saut à la perche. Puis il bondit en avant, et son tronc d'arbre fendit l'air. La foule retint son souffle... et le bout de bois fusa, dépassant largement les troncs précédents. Il leva un poing victorieux vers la foule qui grondait, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser bêtement en le voyant lui lancer un baiser en l'air.

"Non mais dites-moi que je rêve... Quel ringard ! grinça Malefoy en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

\- Tu es juste jaloux parce que personne ne jette de troncs d'arbres pour toi, rétorqua Hermione en souriant à Ian.

\- Je préfère qu'on me jette des fleurs, ou des culottes. Excuse-moi d'avoir des goûts un peu plus raffinés.

\- Des culottes, répéta Nott, hilare. OLALA TOUS A TERRE !"

Il sauta à bas du muret, persuadé d'avoir réchappé de peu à une mort certaine, alors que Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas bougé. Un tronc était venu dans leur direction, certes, mais il était passé une bonne vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Théodore, penaud, fit mine de chercher quelque chose au sol pour se donner une contenance.

.

Après le concours de lancer de troncs, que Ian remporta de justesse, ils assistèrent à un match de hurling sorcier, auquel personne ne comprenait rien. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les gens de faire un bruit monstre, de chanter, et de boire. Ils se rendirent ensuite à un concours de rouler de tonneau, dont le principe était simple : le sorcier entrait dans un tonneau, qu'un autre sorcier lançait dans la pente d'une colline. Le premier arrivé en bas en vie avait gagné. Malefoy et Nott s'esclaffaient, d'autant plus lorsqu'un des concurrents sortait de son tonneau en sang. Puis, lorsque la nuit tomba, ils regardèrent un spectacle de danse folklorique, il y eut un feu d'artifice en nuances de vert, et ce fut non pas le signal du départ, mais le signal du début des hostilités. La musique redoubla d'intensité, des feux magiques furent allumés, et il y avait tellement de bière en circulation que l'air était saturé de cette odeur.

Les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, Hermione sautillait partout, dansait avec des inconnus, buvait des shots avec Nott, sous le regard interloqué de Malefoy, juché sur une botte de foin.

"Granger, viens ici, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire."

Elle lui répondit en lui lançant un doigt d'honneur et un sourire extatique, et il comprit qu'elle était complètement ivre.

"Descends de là et viens danser, lui ordonna Hermione sur le même ton.

\- Je ne danse pas ! refusa Malefoy en buvant quelques gorgées de whisky.

\- Tu peux faire une exception ! insista la Gryffondor en s'approchant, un air mutin vissé au visage.

\- Il ne sait danser que la valse, c'est un Malefoy je te rappelle, intervint Théodore en esquissant un saut de l'ange."

Drago lui jeta le bouchon de sa bouteille, qui toucha son ami en plein milieu du front. Et ça, Nott ne le toléra pas. Il chargea la botte de paille comme un buffle, mais au lieu de la renverser, il rebondit dessus et tomba sur les fesses.

"Je suis sûre que Ian Roukmouth aurait réussi, lui, se moqua Malefoy, juché comme un prince sur sa paille.

\- Oh mon dieu Nott, ça va ? Deux choc à la tête en si peu de temps, quand même, tu devrais faire attention..."

Dans sa précipitation pour l'aider à se relever, Hermione trébucha dans les pieds de Nott et bascula en arrière. Elle sentit une boue glacée s'infiltrer dans le tissu de ses vêtements, et se releva tant bien que mal, refroidie dans tous les sens du terme.

"Ah vous êtes beaux, tous les deux, rit Malefoy en pointant du doigt les deux tas de boue ambulants qu'ils étaient devenus."

Nott jeta un regard entendu à Hermione, qui hocha la tête. Malefoy eut à peine le temps de reculer de quelques centimètres que déjà, c'était trop tard : ils l'avaient tiré au sol, et ils étaient à présents assis tous les trois dans la terre.

"Mon duffle-coat ! s'insurgea Malefoy, qui jetait frénétiquement des sorts sur son manteau."

Sa réflexion ne fit qu'ajouter à l'hilarité des deux autres. Nott, qui était pourtant tiré à quatre épingles en permanence et incroyablement guindé, décida que c'était le bon moment pour attraper de la boue dans ses mains et la balancer sur Malefoy, qui vit rouge. Si tant est qu'il puisse encore voir quelque chose à travers le liquide gluant qui lui coulait sur le visage. Qu'importe, il se jeta sur Théodore et ils roulèrent tous les deux dans les flaques, dans un amas de bras et de jambes indescriptible. Hermione s'extirpa du sol pour aller les séparer, mais elle comprit vite qu'ils ne se battaient pas réellement : ils riaient aux éclats.

"Salaud, j'ai mangé de la boue ! pesta Nott en crachant par terre.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller prendre un bain dans la fontaine, conclut Drago en tendant une main atrocement sale à Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever."

Sans grande conviction, elle la saisit et l'inévitable se produit : il l'attira au sol, et elle s'écrasa sur lui. D'abord outrée, elle s'apprêtait à protester, mais de se retrouver si proche du visage du blond la déstabilisa. Leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs deux yeux étaient vissés l'un à l'autre, le souffle de Drago s'écrasait sur son visage. Et Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Cette brutale proximité l'empêchait d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, elle était complètement captivée par les prunelles acier du Serpentard. Elle sentit ses mains remonter, s'arrêter sur ses hanches, puis ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle dans une étreinte ferme. Et elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Sans que leurs regards ne se quittent, il se redressa et l'entraîna avec lui, ce qui fit qu'elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, dans la boue, collée à son torse. C'était à la fois très intime et très public, puisqu'une foule de fêtard continuait à s'agiter autour d'eux.

Ce fut Nott qui interrompit cet instant suspendu, en leur balançant à nouveau de la boue. Malefoy lui jeta un regard courroucé, tenta d'essuyer la tâche dégoulinante sur le visage d'Hermione - en réalité il l'étala, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait - et leurs prunelles s'aimantèrent de nouveau. C'était comme si un arc électrique invisible les reliait. La jeune femme sentait le sang pulser dans ses veines, elle était paralysée, mais elle savait pertinemment que même si elle avait eu la capacité de se mouvoir, elle n'aurait pas bougé.

Le blond esquissa un sourire en coin, et elle le lui rendit instinctivement.

"Bon ça va on a compris que vous étiez réconciliés, vous comptez vous relever à un moment ou je dois partir à la recherche de Ian Roukmouth pour vous décoller ? beugla Théodore."

Malefoy ferma les yeux brièvement pour garder son calme, et ils se relevèrent de concert. La magie du moment ne fut même pas altérée par le bruit de scission atroce que produisit la séparation entre leurs corps et la boue.

.

Hermione se pelotonna avec délice dans son lit, le corps encore bouillant après la longue douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle avait essayé de ne pas mettre de la boue partout en rentrant au Leprechaun Joyeux, mais elle était prête à parier que ses semelles avaient laissé de très nettes empreintes dans le couloir. Pauvre Michelle.

Hermione serra son oreiller entre ses bras, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle se sentait dans une telle plénitude, mais ses lèvres s'étiraient toutes seules.

.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione décida de mettre une robe légère. Certes, il ne faisait pas un temps tout à fait printanier, mais elle avait remarqué que les filles d'ici portaient des robes avec des bottes de pluie, et il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour qu'elle s'en prive. Elle transforma donc une de ses robes pour l'adapter à la mode locale, ornant le tissu fluide de petites fleurs discrètes. Elle était à deux doigts d'aller acheter un chapeau de paille pour compléter sa tenue, mais se dit au dernier moment qu'elle se comportait comme une Pansy Parkinson et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

C'est donc d'un pas guilleret qu'elle descendit déjeuner.

"Oh, vous avez bonne mine, la félicita Michelle en lui déposant une assiette de scones."

La remarque aurait pu être des plus agréables si elle ne l'avait pas agrémentée d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

"Vous avez dormi seule, cette nuit ? s'enquit-elle avec une curiosité non contenue.

\- Oui, mes collègues, avec qui j'entretiens des rapports parfaitement professionnels par ailleurs, ont retrouvé leur clef.

\- Je vois, gloussa Michelle, qui visiblement ne la croyait pas du tout.

\- Quel est le programme des festivités, aujourd'hui ? se renseigna Hermione.

\- Oh, le gros de la fête était hier. Aujourd'hui, il y a seulement un match de football gaélique, et la parade de clôture. Ensuite, tout le monde quittera l'île jusqu'à l'année prochaine... C'est bien triste, lorsque les gens s'en vont.

\- Je reviendrai peut-être cet été, lança Hermione pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Oh, Miss Granger, ça serait formidable !"

Rassérénée, Michelle s'éloigna vers sa cuisine. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Elle n'avait pas exploré l'île et c'était l'endroit idéal pour se reposer, loin de tout. Hermione acheva de déjeuner et sortit sur la place, sa robe doucement agitée par le vent. C'était très agréable.

"Oh, Miss, attendez ! Vous avez reçu un hibou, hier soir ! lui cria Michelle en lui tendant une lettre par la fenêtre."

Hermione la remercia, et s'empressa d'aller s'installer sur un banc au soleil pour décacheter l'enveloppe.

 _"Grangy,_

 _Je viens d'apprendre par Astoria que tu étais à Clare Island pour le week-end. Après quelques heures de fou-rire, je te le cache pas, j'ai réalisé que c'était l'endroit idéal pour renouer avec Drago. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, puisque lui et Blaise refusent catégoriquement d'en parler, mais pour le bien des Non-alignés tu as le devoir de recoller les morceaux. Ça, c'était l'argument faisant appel à ta conscience professionnelle. Mais en vrai, je ne suis plus jalouse, et je trouve que ni lui ni toi n'avez l'air d'aller très bien depuis votre dispute. Je pense que tu devrais simplement coucher avec lui pour évacuer toute cette tension. Je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord. Mais ce n'est que mon avis, si tu as une meilleure idée libre à toi de suivre ton instinct._

 _PS : Théodore est là ? Si oui, ne lui dis pas que j'ai demandé de ses nouvelles._

 _PPS : Essaye de glisser à Drago que j'organise un gala en son nom. Il va criser, je t'en demande beaucoup, mais comme j'avais inventé cette histoire pour obtenir des informations sur le +1 de Laura, je me suis dit qu'il fallait aller jusqu'au bout. Donc, dans quinze jours, réserve ta soirée. S'il est trop énervé, je réitère mon conseil : tu devrais coucher avec lui. Merci._

 _Salutations très distinguées (bisous, quoi)_

 _Pansy"_

"Tu fais une drôle de tête quand tu lis, lui lança Nott en s'incrustant à côté d'elle sur le banc. Tu fronces le nez, on dirait un petit animal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt ? soupira Hermione, en choisissant d'omettre ses commentaires.

\- Drago. C'est une pile électrique ce matin. Il est allé courir, ensuite il écrit une lettre de recommandation à un gamin du village _dans notre foutue chambre_ , et pour finir il a osé chantonner un truc celtique. Je suis parti, je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne peux pas être ami avec lui quand il est aussi... joyeux."

Hermione ne répondit pas, songeant qu'il fallait profiter de sa bonne humeur pour lui parler du gala. Ce qui était un réflexe vraiment sournois.

"Vous partez à quelle heure ? s'enquit Hermione, en enfouissant la lettre de Parkinson dans les profondeurs de son sac.

\- Ce soir ? Je ne sais pas, sûrement après la parade. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Enfin, mes valises sont prêtes.

\- Je sens que tu n'as pas très envie de rentrer, glissa Nott."

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules, perplexe. Elle avait haï cette île à la seconde où elle avait posé le pied dessus et, maintenant, elle n'avait plus envie de la quitter. Théodore était très perspicace.

"C'était une chouette parenthèse. Mais bon... le Parlement ne va pas nous attendre, répondit-elle avec une pointe de regret.

\- Hermione Granger n'a pas envie d'aller au travail, servir le peuple ? pouffa Nott."

L'intéressée rit sincèrement avec lui, et ils regardèrent la place s'animer peu à peu, en silence. Jusqu'à ce que sa majesté Malefoy déboule au milieu, son parapluie à la main en prévision du déluge habituel.

"Ah, vous êtes là ! lança-t-il en s'asseyant entre eux, les forçant à s'écarter. Granger, on doit rentrer à Londres.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, interloquée.

\- Une urgence. Blaise a dégoupillé. On doit aller étouffer un scandale.

\- Ne dis pas ça devant lui ! paniqua la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Drago sait très bien qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi, je ne dirai rien enfin... Vous êtes mes poulins. Je vais construire votre gloire. Faire rayonner vos noms à travers le monde. Vous serez mon chef-d'œuvre.

\- Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça, tu me fais peur, le rabroua Malefoy en grimaçant exagérément. Je viens de recevoir un appel d'un _grande dame_ moldu, apparemment ils l'ont enfermé parce qu'il enfreignait leur loi. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais ça avait l'air urgent.

\- Un grande dame ? Un gendarme, tu veux dire ? comprit Hermione. Zabini est en garde à vue ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Il est en prison, je crois.

\- Mais non, les moldus n'enferment pas les gens en prison sans décision judiciaire. Il doit simplement être dans une gendarmerie quelconque. Il t'a dit où on devait aller le chercher ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? demanda Malefoy à Nott, qui ne comprenait rien non plus.

\- Malefoy, au téléphone, le _grande dame_ t'a dit où il fallait venir chercher Zabini ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était en prison, je viens de te le dire ! On a qu'à aller à la prison, il doit pas y en avoir des milliers quand même. Tu ne vas pas me dire que les moldus commettent des crimes avec leurs petits poings, gloussa Malefoy."

Nott ricana à son tour, ne se rendant pas compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire.

"Par Merlin... marmonna Hermione. Donne moi ton téléphone.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna le blond, cramponné à son précieux bien high-tech.

\- Je vais rappeler le _grande dame_ et lui demander où on doit aller. Si Zabini est dans une gendarmerie, il y en a des centaines."

Malefoy soupira et accepta de lui laisser son téléphone, dépassé par la complexité de la société moldue. Elle s'éloigna quelques minutes pour parler, et revient avec le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Zabini est en cellule de dégrisement dans une gendarmerie du Surrey. Ils vont lui faire subir une expertise psychiatrique parce qu'ils pensent qu'il est fou... Ils ont confisqué sa baguette, et comme pour eux ce n'est qu'un bout de bois sans importance, on ne doit pas perdre de temps. Imagine qu'ils s'en débarrassent ! Et Zabini ne doit pas voir de psy, il ne va jamais pouvoir s'en sortir... Malefoy, ta valise, dépêche toi, lui ordonna Hermione en se précipitant vers son propre hôtel.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça ? se renseigna Nott.

\- Pire, grogna le blond en obéissant néanmoins."

.

"Vous voulez que je vous remette le bout de bois que nous avons saisi en la possession de monsieur Zabini ? répéta le gendarme pour la quatrième fois.

\- Oui, je vous en prie. Il a une valeur symbolique très forte pour lui, c'est... un cadeau... de sa mère. Décédée. Il vient de l'arbre qui a servi à fabriquer son cercueil."

Le gendarme se décomposa, et s'empressa de tendre la baguette de Zabini à Hermione. Qui ne s'en voulait même pas une seconde d'avoir menti.

"Il faut que vous le libériez. Il n'est pas fou du tout, il a juste beaucoup trop bu hier soir.

\- Mademoiselle, il est quand même entré dans une maison nu comme un vert et a fait exploser un canapé. On ne sait pas où sont passés les explosifs, mais il est dangereux. La famille était très choquée ! Ils ont cru voir une femme avec lui, mais elle a disparu d'un coup. Ils devaient être en état de choc. Vous comprenez bien que dans ces conditions, il m'est impossible de le laisser sortir comme ça."

Hermione déglutit. Ça allait être très difficile de sortir de ce mauvais pas.

"On a des images de vidéo surveillance qui attestent de l'effraction. Il a raconté n'importe quoi aux interrogatoires. Il a essayé de s'échapper de sa cellule en tourbillonnant sur lui-même. Il a même crié des choses en latin, mademoiselle. Cet homme est, au mieux, totalement fou, au pire, psychotique."

A la mention des images de vidéo surveillance, Hermione blêmit. Elle avait forcé Malefoy à rester dehors pour qu'il ne se fasse pas arrêter à son tour pour motif de folie, ou pire, qu'il jette des sorts aux gendarmes pour tirer Zabini de là... Mais à présent elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Ces images, ce dossier complet devaient disparaître !

Bien entendu, elle ne songeait pas une seconde à le faire elle-même. C'était bien trop grave, ce genre de délit pouvait la conduire droit à Azkaban.

Une seule personne pouvait intervenir, avec ses prérogatives d'auror : Harry.

"Je comprends, monsieur l'agent. Écoutez, je vais sortir prendre l'air un instant. Ces nouvelles sont très difficiles à encaisser.

\- Bien sûr... Attendez, mademoiselle... Qui est monsieur Zabini pour vous, exactement ?

\- ... Mon frère, répondit Hermione avec son air le plus peiné."

Elle fila ensuite dehors, et rejoignit Malefoy qui tournait en rond sur le parking. Les nouvelles n'étaient vraiment pas bonnes.

"Les nouvelles n'ont pas l'air bonnes, comprit immédiatement le blond.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse vite. Transplane au ministère, va chercher Harry, et dis lui de venir immédiatement avec une équipe d'Oubliators.

\- Potter ? Tu veux que parmi toutes les personnes sur cette planète, j'appelle Potter à l'aide ? s'étrangla Malefoy, une main sur le cœur.

\- Drago, on a pas le temps de tergiverser. Fais le. Je reste ici pour empêcher que d'autres personnes soient témoins de la présence de Zabini. Le psychologue est en route, il faut que je l'empêche de passer.

\- Oh seigneur... se lamenta Malefoy."

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait, mais il sentait que c'était grave. Il lui serra rapidement la main en signe de remerciement pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et disparut dans un craquement.

.

Lorsque les aurors débarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec Drago, Hermione soupira de soulagement. Le psychologue était à deux doigts de la bousculer pour pouvoir entrer, et elle avait épuisé toutes ses tactiques.

"Oubliettes ! lui lança-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Hermione, c'est pas vrai, tu ne pouvais pas attendre quelques secondes ? protesta Harry, bras ballants. Messieurs, occupez-vous de cet homme, puisque VOUS y êtes habilités.

\- Désolée, j'ai paniqué, balbutia Hermione."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. En voyant Malefoy débarquer mèche au vent dans son bureau, il avait compris que la situation était critique. Mais impossible pour lui d'en savoir plus, puisque le Serpentard déblatérait n'importe quoi.

"Harry, ils ont des images de vidéosurveillance, plusieurs témoins, des comptes rendus d'interrogatoire... C'est une catastrophe. Zabini a essayé de transplaner devant eux, et de lancer des sorts à voix haute. Il faut effacer la mémoire de toute cette gendarmerie !

\- Chef ? intervint un des oubliators, qui voyait un Harry Potter trop soufflé pour répondre.

\- Oui, faites ce qu'elle dit, vous connaissez votre métier. Ne laissez aucune trace du passage de Zabini ici, et trouvez-moi les noms de tous ceux avec qui il est entré en contact dans la nuit. Effacez les bandes de toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, jusqu'à notre départ. Et allez rendre visite à cette famille moldue. Maintenant, rentrons, inutile de créer un attroupement suspect. Par Merlin, mais comment s'est il retrouvé ici ?

\- Aucune idée, on n'a pas pu le voir, expliqua Hermione. Une femme était avec lui, mais elle a transplané avant l'arrivée des gendarmes.

\- Une femme ? tiqua Malefoy."

Visiblement, il n'était pas au courant.

"Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que Zabini serait entré par effraction chez des moldus, qui l'ont découvert, lui et la mystérieuse femme, nus. Leur canapé aurait explosé, résuma Hermione."

Malefoy était de plus en plus perdu. Tout ça ne tournait pas rond. Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises métalliques de la salle d'attente, et appuya son menton contre sa main.

"Malefoy ? l'interrogea Harry, qui avait bien senti qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à Blaise. Je veux dire... Ramener une fille chez lui, ou à l'hôtel, d'accord. Mais s'introduire chez des moldus ? Faire exploser des trucs ? N'appeler aucun de nous à l'aide ?

\- Peut-être qu'il avait bu, tout simplement, suggéra Harry.

\- Blaise tient très bien l'alcool. Dans le pire des cas, il s'endort sur place, mais il ne devient pas violent, réfuta Drago. Non, je le sens, il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

\- C'est ton pote, je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi de le concevoir, mais peut-être qu'il a dérapé. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous, tempéra Harry."

Le blond lui asséna un regard noir, et serra les poings dans les poches de son manteau. Potter refusait de l'écouter, et osait lui faire le coup du mec compréhensif.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait écouter Malefoy. S'il a une intuition... intervint Hermione d'une petite voix."

Elle se racla la gorge et bloqua sa respiration lorsque le regard d'Harry se posa sur elle, suspicieux.

"Très bien. Quelle est ton hypothèse, dans ce cas ? demanda le brun.

\- J'en sais rien... Je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Cette fille, là... expliqua Malefoy avec un geste de la main.

\- On en saura plus dès qu'on pourra parler à Zabini, conclut Harry, avant de se retourner vers son équipe."

Les quatre aurors avançaient méthodiquement, faisant disparaître petit à petit toute trace du passage de Blaise. En quelques minutes, ils avaient atteint sa cellule, et envoyèrent un signal lumineux à Harry.

"On décolle, ordonna celui-ci. Il attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie et celui de Malefoy, et les fit transplaner.

.

Harry était parti aussitôt rejoindre ses équipiers et Zabini dans une salle d'interrogatoire, et Malefoy et Hermione étaient obligés de patienter dans son bureau. Ce qui était déjà une immense faveur. Compte-tenu de ses liens personnels avec l'affaire, Harry n'aurait même pas dû s'en occuper.

La jeune femme se rongeait un ongle, nerveuse. Jusqu'à maintenant, le drame était contenu. Mais Harry allait devoir rendre des comptes pour son intervention, il allait devoir rédiger un rapport. Toute cette affaire n'allait pas disparaître. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy, qui avait calé ses coudes sur ses genoux et se tenait la tête à deux mains. Il devait en être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir décidé d'appeler Harry...

"Granger, le code de sorcellerie n'a aucun secret pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il risque ? finit par demander le blond d'une voix rauque.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Il pourrait être accusé d'avoir fait usage de la magie devant des moldus, ce qui lui vaudrait un rappel à la loi devant un tribunal, une amende... Ou alors, ils retiendront l'effraction, l'explosion... Et qui sait ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce commissariat. Il pourrait être radié, Drago. Perdre son mandat de député, faire de la prison."

Hermione tendit la main vers Drago pour lui communiquer un peu de soutien, mais arrêta son geste en cours de route. Son bras resta suspendu en l'air, à mi-chemin entre elle et lui. Il était prostré, et connaissant son caractère, un geste doux de sa part pouvait déclencher sa colère. Mais Malefoy tendit lui aussi son bras, attrapa la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et la ramena sur ses genoux. Choquée, la Gryffondor laissa sa main où elle était. Entre les doigts glacés du Serpentard. Ils restèrent là, en silence, pendant quelques minutes.

"Si ça en arrive là... Il faudra penser au groupe. Les Non-alignés passeront d'abord. C'est mon meilleur ami, je ferais tout pour lui, mais il ne s'agit plus de moi. On parle de nous tous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Hermione."

Malefoy n'eut pas à répondre, parce qu'Harry revint dans son bureau. Il avait un visage impénétrable, qui ne fit que renforcer l'angoisse des deux autres. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

"J'ai exfiltré Zabini, lâcha-t-il sans les regarder dans les yeux. Il est chez lui.

\- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix.

\- Les quatre aurors qui sont intervenus aujourd'hui étaient d'accord, on a voté, alors c'est comme si rien n'était arrivé, reprit Harry.

\- Mais enfin, Potter, pourquoi tu... objecta Malefoy, choqué de voir le survivant cacher des cadavres dans les placards sans que personne ne le lui demande.

\- Zabini n'a rien fait du tout ! expliqua Harry. Il vous racontera plus en détail, mais tout concorde. Il est rentré dans cette maison avec un bandeau sur les yeux, sans savoir où il allait. Il a été déshabillé, mais il croyait être dans un endroit... propice. C'était un genre de jeu, en définitive. Il y a eu une explosion, mais elle n'est pas de son fait, on a vérifié sa baguette : elle n'a jamais lancé ce sort. Et ensuite, s'il n'a pas transplané pour s'échapper, c'est parce qu'il était stupéfixié. Le sort s'est dissipé quand il a été embarqué par la police, et privé de sa baguette.

\- Attends, t'es en train de dire quoi, là ? La fille qui était avec lui a fait tout ça ? s'étrangla Hermione, affolée.

\- Ouais, confirma Harry. Et on a aucune idée de son identité.

\- La salope d'ordure, si je l'attrape, je...

\- Tu rien du tout, Malefoy. Je me charge de ça. Faites profil bas, ne parlez de ça à personne. C'était un coup monté, et Blaise a eu beaucoup de chance que vous ayez la présence d'esprit de m'appeler sur place. Quelqu'un cherche à vous nuire, et à vous salir. D'abord Hermione, avec ces photos volées, et maintenant ça... développa Harry, préoccupé.

\- Attends, Harry... Pourquoi tu es aussi sûr que c'était un piège contre les Non-alignés ? demanda Hermione, de plus en plus stressée.

\- Vous devriez regarder vos téléphones, leur conseilla le brun."

Hermione dégaina la première, et constata que le boitier s'affolait. Elle ouvrit un mail de Parkinson, cliqua sur la pièce-jointe, et poussa un petit cri. Malefoy, penché contre elle pour voir aussi, souffla bruyamment. Une photo de Zabini, débraillé, chemise ouverte, luisant de transpiration, s'étalait sur l'écran. Elle avait visiblement été prise dans une ruelle, et avait été postée par une blogueuse people très suivie par les sorciers. La légende disait : _Le député Blaise Zabini participe à des soirées de débauche #shame #démission_.

"Regardez l'heure du post, ajouta Harry.

\- Deux heures du matin... Attends, comment cette fouille merde a eu cette photo aussi vite ? réalisa Malefoy.

\- La rue est vide, la seule personne qui a pu la lui envoyer à part Zabini, c'est la fille. Vu l'angle de la photo et la proximité... Il regarde droit dans l'objectif. Il connait la personne qui prend la photo, poursuivit Harry. J'ai appelé cette blogueuse, elle devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle a un peu flippé quand je me suis présenté. Du coup, elle m'a dit tout ce que je voulais savoir : elle a reçu d'autres photos de Zabini, mais elle ne les a pas postées parce qu'elle attendait une confirmation avant de les balancer. Le scandale était trop gros, elle poste des gossip sur des stars mais pas sur des politiques.

\- La fille mystère a donc soigneusement documenté sa soirée pour abreuver une blogueuse de photos décadentes de Zabini, résuma Hermione. Son coup a totalement foiré, puisque les photos ne sont pas sorties.

\- D'autres personnes sont susceptibles de les relayer... marmonna Malefoy en se passant une main sur le visage. C'est pas fini. Et en plus, si ça arrive, Potter... Tu vas être accusé d'avoir couvert Blaise.

\- Tu me prends pour un débutant ? répliqua Harry. Je n'aurais pas libéré Zabini sans l'assurance qu'il ne risquait plus rien. La blogueuse m'a certifié qu'elle avait reçu les photos par un canal instantané. A la seconde où elle les a téléchargées, elles ont disparu du téléphone de notre photographe mystère.

\- Oh, Snapzard, je connais, lança Malefoy.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu utilises ce genre d'applications... grogna Harry.

\- C'est une version améliorée de la version moldue, intervint Hermione. C'est très pratique pour ne pas laisser de traces et, en politique, on est assez nombreux à l'utiliser... Les photos sont protégées, on ne peut les stocker qu'à un seul endroit. Dès qu'on les reçoit, elles disparaissent du téléphone qui les a envoyées. C'est plus discret, tu comprends."

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange.

"Pourquoi moi, qui suis auror, donc par définition le roi de la discrétion, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Les rouages d'une administration figée dans le passé... conclut laconiquement Malefoy air un petit air condescendant."

Ceci n'échappa pas à Harry, qui choisit de l'ignorer.

"Soit. Bref, cette blogueuse détient les seules copies. Et je vais m'assurer qu'elle les supprime. Après tout, elle est complice d'une tentative d'extorsion. C'est du moins ce que je vais lui dire."

Harry avait l'air très satisfait de son tour de passe-passe. Il recula dans son fauteuil, et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

"C'est comme ça qu'on règle les problèmes, fanfaronna-t-il. Mais ne prenez pas l'habitude de venir me chercher dès que vous êtes attaqués.

\- Cette version de toi est nettement moins horripilante, le félicita Malefoy.

\- J'allais dire exactement l'inverse, marmonna Hermione, qui n'aimait pas particulièrement voir son meilleur ami faire le kéké. Bon, tout ça ne nous dit pas qui nous en veut. Ni même si cette peste est aussi derrière mes photos volées.

\- Je m'occupe de cette enquête, concentrez vous sur votre boulot habituel, leur ordonna Harry. Je suis sérieux. N'allez pas vous exposer.

\- Merci mec, on te doit une fière chandelle, reconnut Malefoy."

Interloqué, Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise. Drago Malefoy était en train de reconnaitre qu'il était redevable à Harry, et en plus il le remerciait. C'était inespéré. Et puis, le regard d'Harry suivi le bras de Malefoy. Il se posa sur sa main. Sa main qui tenait toujours celle d'Hermione. Il la dévisagea avec stupeur, à deux doigts de se mettre à hurler de terreur, et constata qu'elle n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte que le Serpentard avait capturé sa main. Il sa racla la gorge pour attirer son attention sur cette erreur inqualifiable, mais Hermione ne semblait pas percuter.

"Je vais aller retrouver Blaise, il doit être sous le choc... décréta le blond."

Il se leva et, ce faisant, il lâcha la main de la jeune femme. Aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose sans savoir ce que c'était. Hermione regarda sa main vide, avec le même ressenti. Et Harry cessa de respirer.

* * *

 **Pardonnez mon absence, je suis de retour ! J'ai enfin terminé la rédaction de mon mémoire, je suis donc libre d'écrire enfin des trucs un peu plus divertissants. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il vous fera oublier ce retard :)**


	17. Chapter 16 - Damage control

_Chapter 16 - Damage control_

Hermione se réveilla loin de Clare Island, de Michelle, de sa chambre de mauvais goût et de Nott.

Et de Malefoy.

Elle s'étira paresseusement, et regarda l'heure indiquée par son réveil moldu, cadeau de ses parents.

"En retard ! s'exclama-t-elle en démarrant à la vitesse de l'éclair en direction de sa salle de bain."

Après avoir quitté le bureau d'Harry, qui l'avait plus ou moins mise dehors en prétextant l'arrivée imminente de la blogueuse qu'il devait interroger, Hermione avait rejoint Astoria pour lui raconter son séjour. Elle avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un et, même si elle avait tû quantité de détails, ça lui avait fait du bien de débriefer avec elle. Elles avaient bu des litres de thé en riant aux éclats. Astoria était probablement la seule personne de son entourage à ne pas voir son rapprochement avec Malefoy d'un mauvais œil - de son entourage historique, du moins. Même si elle avait gardé pour elle ses pensées les plus saugrenues et l'épisode de la chute dans la boue, Astoria n'avait pas semblé la juger, ou trouver tout cela étrange.

Puis Hermione avait répondu à la lettre de Parkinson, en lui donnant rendez-vous dans la salle de détente et de ragots. La pauvre Pansy s'était récemment plaint d'être mise à l'écart, et elle se devait de lui raconter au moins dans les grandes lignes leurs aventures si elle ne voulait pas créer un énième conflit. D'autant plus avec l'épisode tragique de la veille. Blaise refusait que quiconque soit au courant de son passage en garde à vue, et de ses tentatives d'évasion avortées. Mais Pansy était sa meilleure amie, et il avait besoin d'elle.

Ce qui la conduisit à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle lui avait envoyé une petite lettre de soutien un peu maladroite, ne sachant pas trop comment s'adresser à lui en de pareilles circonstances sans le blesser. Il allait être traîné dans la boue dans les jours à venir, c'était certain. Personne n'aimait voir son linge sale étalé dans les journaux et commenté par toute la population sorcière britannique, encore moins un élu... Blaise avait été là lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de lui, et c'était son collègue : il était évident qu'elle serait là pour lui. Même dans une situation aussi scabreuse.

Finalement, elle s'était donc couchée tard. Et maintenant, elle était en retard au penthouse.

.

La première personne qu'elle croisa fut Cormac, qui rôdait devant la porte de son bureau.

"Ah, Hermione, je voulais te parler... marmonna le jeune homme, agité.

\- Je vois ça... Tu vas bien ? Tu veux... qu'on entre dans mon bureau ?"

Il hocha la tête en entra à sa suite sans attendre son reste. Hermione ôta son manteau, lui indiqua une chaise, et poussa une pile de parchemins qui obstruaient sa vue. Quelque chose lui disait que ce qui allait suivre allait l'irriter. Et, après un week-end déstabilisant sur une île et un détour par un commissariat moldu, elle aurait espéré avoir un peu de répit.

"C'est un peu délicat. Je ne savais pas à qui en parler, en fait... commença le jeune homme en se triturant les mains.

\- Oh... Et bien, j'espère que je peux t'aider. C'est à quel sujet ?

\- Voilà, je fréquente quelqu'un, et j'ai peur qu'il y ait... disons, un conflit d'intérêts."

La jeune femme déglutit. C'était donc personnel. Et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Surtout que le pauvre Cormac avait l'air au plus mal : des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur son front, et il était tout pâle.

"Un conflit d'intérêt ? Écoute, à moins que tu sortes avec Karacter, ou avec Rogue... gloussa Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère."

Cormac lui jeta un regard éperdu, et Hermione sentit la pièce se mettre à tourner autour d'elle. Oh non. Non non non... Il n'aurait tout de même pas...

"Enfin Hermione, tu crois que j'ai un faible pour les personnes âgées ? hoqueta le Gryffondor en tirant sur le col de sa chemise, choqué.

\- Oh ! Ouf ! souffla la jeune femme avant de se mettre à pouffer de manière légèrement hystérique. Non pas que je porte de jugement, chacun ses goûts, mais c'était les deux pires scénarios d'un point de vue professionnel, alors...

\- C'est Candice Cornwell."

Après un froncement de sourcils furtif, Hermione creusa dans sa mémoire, en vain. Ce nom lui évoquait bien quelque chose, mais impossible de mettre un visage - ou même une fonction - dessus.

"Excuse-moi mais... Qui est Candice Cornwell ?

\- Une députée des Conservateurs. Elle vient d'être élue. Tu sais, celle qui...

\- Celle qui s'est battue avec Parkinson pendant la cérémonie ! réalisa soudain Hermione."

Elle jeta un regard outré à son collègue, tenta de masquer une expression dédaigneuse qui menaçait de poindre, et se racla la gorge.

"Je sais ce que tu dois être en train de te dire... Mais ne la juge pas pour un accrochage, elle est beaucoup plus que ça, se justifia Cormac.

\- J'espère, oui. Écoute, ça ne me regarde pas, et ça ne regarde personne ici. A part Malefoy, _ton leader_. Il devrait être au courant.

\- Je savais que tu allais me dire ça... Et je savais que j'aurais dû l'avertir dès le début, après tout elle appartient à notre groupe ennemi et ça pourrait créer des tensions. C'est beaucoup te demander, mais... Je ne me vois pas aller lui raconter ça, tu vois. Tu sais comment il est. Il va me rire au nez et, au mieux, il va faire des commentaires sarcastiques. Mais s'il veut que je la quitte ? Ou que je démissionne ?

\- Attends, Cormac... Tu veux que j'aille l'en informer à ta place ? s'étrangla Hermione, qui visualisait déjà la scène."

Elle, embarrassée, en train de colporter des potins, face à un Malefoy condescendant qui n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion de l'humilier. Il était tellement intimidant que même un grand gaillard comme Cormac avait peur de l'affronter. Et elle venait tout juste de retomber dans ses bonnes grâces. Alors, c'était égoïste, mais pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas tous la laisser tranquilles avec leurs problèmes relationnels ?

"Il ne va pas te demander de la quitter, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça et il le sait... C'est ta vie privée, ça ne regarde personne.

\- J'ai pensé que je pourrais signer un accord de confidentialité, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour rassurer tout le monde...

\- Cormac, c'est déjà le cas. Tout le monde ici en a signé un à la minute où vous vous êtes engagés avec les Non-alignés. Bon sang, mais personne ne lit les contrats à part moi ?"

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres pour se contenir, et respira un grand coup.

"Très bien. Je lui en glisserai un mot. Mais tu devras quand même aller lui parler en personne. Bon sang Cormac, il n'est pas si horrible, grommela Hermione."

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

"Pas si horrible ? Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il a conseillé à Fortarôme de se faire refaire le menton pour ne pas renvoyer une image déplorable des non-alignés auprès des électeurs...

\- Pardon ?!

\- ... Et il a ajouté qu'il se sentait personnellement offensé par son visage disgracieux !"

La bouche d'Hermione refusait de se refermer. Elle se contentait de papillonner des yeux, en état de choc. Oh bien sûr, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde du fait que Malefoy soit parfaitement capable de faire ce genre de commentaires. Ça lui ressemblait même terriblement. Mais pour qu'il exprime ce type de remarques perfides, il fallait qu'il soit au minimum agacé par quelque chose, et Fortarôme ne faisait pas vraiment de vagues...

"T'étais pas vraiment dans le coin pour voir ça, la semaine dernière. Mais il était vraiment irritable. Genre... Furieux. Alors s'il est dans le même état d'esprit cette semaine, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en faire les frais, se justifia Cormac.

\- Alors que moi, j'ai envie de prendre ses foudres en pleine tête, bien sûr, maugréa Hermione.

\- Il te virera jamais, toi, et en plus t'es une des rares ici à ne pas avoir peur de lui ! S'il-te-plait...

\- Tu pourrais avoir la décence de te respecter un minimum et de ne pas me supplier avec cette voix de bébé, le rabroua la jeune femme en masquant une brusque envie de rire."

Passé la surprise, Cormac baissa la tête avec un petit rire.

"Franchement, si t'avais eu l'air un tout petit peu plus sournois, ta réplique aurait pu sonner très Drago Malefoy.

\- Sors de mon bureau, espèce de couard."

Hermione lui indiqua la porte d'un doigt qui se voulait autoritaire mais, au vu des gloussements que produisit Cormac, personne n'était dupe.

.

Une fois seule, Hermione entreprit de lire la pile de dossiers et de courriers urgents qu'Astoria avait mis de côté. Elle n'avait même pas atteint un quart du tas que Parkinson entra en trombes dans son bureau, deux immenses gobelets de café à la main.

"Je sais, on a rendez-vous plus tard, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre et ni Drago ni Blaise ne sont arrivés. J'ai besoin de savoir. Il s'est passé quoi ? Ne me mens pas, je sens qu'un truc grave s'est produit... Il y a comme une odeur dramatique qui flotte dans l'air."

Devant la mine défaite de la Serpentard et les légers trémolos dans sa voix, Hermione se résolut à abandonner son courrier en retard. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce que Parkinson s'empressa de faire, et se racla la gorge. Il s'était passé tellement de choses absurdes et surréalistes ces derniers jours qu'elle ne savait même plus par où commencer.

"Lance-toi, l'incita la Serpentard, les mains serrées autour de son café.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que je remonte pas mal en arrière pour que tu comprennes bien tout ce qui se passe, souffla Hermione en se massant les tempes."

Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle s'apprêtait à se confier à sa collègue, mais brusquement ça lui paraissait évident. Elle sentait confusément qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et qu'elle était une alliée. Et Parkinson lui confirma qu'elle prenait la chose au sérieux en jetant plusieurs sorts pour insonoriser la pièce et s'assurer que personne, en dehors d'elles deux, n'entendrait cette conversation.

"Ce fameux vendredi, où on a disparu... En fait, quelqu'un a envoyé des photos de moi en position... embarrassante à une journaliste. Genre... dénudée. De quoi foutre en l'air ma carrière et ma réputation. Et Zabini et Malefoy m'ont aidée à détruire ces photos avant qu'elles ne puissent être publiées, résuma Hermione.

\- Tu t'attends certainement à ce que j'éclate de rire face à cette révélation... Granger-la-morale fait des photos compromettantes... Mais en fait, je vais pas du tout faire ça. C'est purement et simplement indigne ! s'offusqua Parkinson en attrapant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne."

Elle imprima une pression sur les doigts de la Gryffondor, trop surprise pour réagir.

"Si t'étais un homme, jamais on t'aurait menacée avec des photos de nu, tout le monde s'en foutrait. C'est toujours pareil. Les femmes qui réussissent, on essaye toujours de leur nuire. Et cette journaliste, elle a déjà entendu parler de sororité, de solidarité féminine ? Ruiner la carrière politique d'une femme, héroïne respectée par tous, et pourquoi ? Parce que tu as un corps et une vie sexuelle ? Qui a envoyé ces photos ? Drago l'a trouvé, j'imagine. Et ton pote Potter ? Il peut pas nous aider à mettre hors d'état de nuire cette vermine lâche ?"

L'empressement et la fureur de Parkinson, conjugués à l'emploi du pronom "nous", acheva de convaincre Hermione qu'elle avait bien fait d'enfin dire toute la vérité à la jeune femme.

"Harry et Malefoy ont bien cherché, mais impossible de remonter la piste. En plus, ces photos étaient vieilles de deux ans, alors...

\- Attends, quoi ? Quelqu'un détenait ces immondices depuis deux ans et décide de les sortir maintenant, en pleine apocalypse à l'assemblée ? Quelle coïncidence... siffla Parkinson.

\- C'est ce qu'Harry a dit aussi.

\- Non mais... Pause. Quand tu dis qu' _Harry Potter_ et Drago ont cherché la balance, tu veux dire... _ensemble_ ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de s'appesantir sur le sujet. C'est vrai qu'à bien y repenser, ils avaient collaboré pour l'aider, et c'était inattendu. Quand Pansy allait savoir que cela s'était reproduit par la suite...

"Bref, l'incident semblait clos. Mais ensuite, quand on était à Clare Island...

\- Oh, oui, il est largement temps d'aborder ce sujet. Pourquoi vous vous faisiez la gueule ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Drago pour le blesser comme ça ? Parce qu'il n'était pas juste grognon, ou vindicatif, comme d'habitude. Il était touché ! Alors ? Tu as suivi mes fabuleux conseils, et tu l'as attiré dans ton lit ? J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être bien difficile. D'autant plus sur l'île de la débauche. Lui et Théo, tous les ans c'est pareil, de vraies traînées... Mais je m'égare. Vous êtes réconciliés ?

\- Pansy... C'est un tout autre sujet, qui n'a rien à voir avec le réel problème. J'ai fait une gaffe, mais je me suis excusée auprès de lui et maintenant c'est arrangé, résuma Hermione en fixant son gobelet de café. Le truc, c'est qu'il est arrivé un truc à Zabini quand on était sur l'île."

La Serpentard se tendit comme un arc, et se pencha en avant. Tout à coup, elle n'avait plus envie de taquiner Hermione au sujet de Drago, et son appétit pour les potins s'était tari. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé un instant sa soif de ragots détourner la conversation. Si Granger prenait la peine de se confesser, au sujet de sa vie privée par dessus le marché, ce n'était pas pour rien. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

"Il va bien, il est en sécurité chez lui, et il n'est pas blessé, la rassura immédiatement Hermione.

\- Par Merlin Granger, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a été arrêté par la police moldue. Il était avec une femme, dont il ne se souvient plus, ils sont entrés par effraction chez une famille moldue, puis par un enchaînement de circonstances inexplicable, il s'est retrouvé nu, la fille a fait exploser un canapé devant les moldus, a stupéfixié Zabini, et s'est enfuie. Le temps qu'il soit libéré du sort, les moldus lui avaient confisqué sa baguette et l'avaient embarqué. On est rentrés aussitôt pour le sortir de là, mais c'était trop tard, on a dû appeler Harry et une équipe d'oubliators pour réparer les dégâts."

Pansy s'était plaqué une main sur la bouche et écarquillait les yeux. Elle était tellement choquée qu'aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche, et face à ce flot d'informations, elle n'arrivait plus à faire le tri.

C'est ce moment que choisit Malefoy pour entrer dans le bureau d'Hermione sans frapper, mèche au vent.

"Oh. Parfait, vous êtes là toutes les deux, lança-t-il en balançant sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise."

Il claqua la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied agile, et se planta devant les deux femmes.

"On a un problème, annonça-t-il.

\- C'est pas vrai, pas ENCORE, pesta Hermione.

\- Si. _Encore_."

Il attrapa le gobelet de café qui trainait toujours devant Pansy, le renifla d'un air suspicieux, et en but une longue gorgée. Tout ça sans que la jeune femme n'émette la moindre objection. Il se retourna donc vers elle, et fronça les sourcils.

"Pans' ? l'appela-t-il."

Elle ne cligna même pas des yeux. Le blond se tourna alors vers Hermione, qu'il tenait pour responsable de l'état cataleptique de son amie.

"Granger, pourquoi as-tu cassé ma meilleure amie ?

\- J'ai commencé à lui raconter cette histoire de complot contre les Non-alignés. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, elle mérite de savoir ! On est tous en danger, ici, si quelqu'un cherche à nous piéger en employant des méthodes aussi dégueulasses..."

Malefoy leva une main autoritaire en l'air pour la faire taire, ce qu'elle fit pour une raison obscure.

"Tu as bien fait. D'autant plus que notre petit intrigant a encore frappé. Visiblement, il a décidé d'accélérer le mouvement, révéla le blond, en guettant la réaction de la Gryffondor."

Celle-ci, lèvres pincées, était devenue toute rouge à une vitesse étonnante. D'abord, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Puis elle abattit brutalement sa main sur son bureau, ce qui fit sursauter Pansy.

"Écoute, c'est pas le moment de partir en vrille. Blaise déprime et traine dans son loft en pyjama, Pansy est devenue muette, j'ai besoin que tu sois en pleine possession de tes facultés.

\- Oh mais ne te méprends pas, je vais t'aider. Et on va _exterminer_ ce petit intrigant, comme tu dis. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette fois ?"

Elle pianotait du bout des ongles sur son bureau, avec une nervosité évidente. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle graduellement, sans s'affaiblir.

"Oh... lâcha Malefoy, surpris."

La Gryffondor ne paniquait pas, et en plus elle était prête à partir au combat. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir recruté une arme de destruction massive aussi performante.

"Et bien, une de nos notes internes a été divulguée à Wizzards Channel ce matin. Je l'ai rédigée la semaine dernière, et comme chacun sait j'étais légèrement... irrité. Il se pourrait donc que mon choix de vocabulaire ait été excessif.

\- Malefoy... grogna Hermione, appréhendant la suite.

\- Oh, ça va ! Ces notes sont strictement confidentielles, et ensorcelées pour ne pas être visibles par des étrangers au mouvement ! Comment voulais-tu que je devine que quelqu'un allait en faire une copie, et la divulguer ?

\- Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette note ? insista la jeune femme.

\- Peu importe, Théo l'a interceptée évidemment. Il a prétendu que c'était un faux grossier, et l'a détruite. Problème réglé ! Maintenant, on doit trouver la taupe."

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et se leva brusquement. Puis elle se pencha en avant par-dessus son bureau, surplombant le blond de toute sa hauteur. Elle attendit en silence que la tension monte suffisamment, et ne se décida à parler que lorsqu'elle le vit déglutir avec difficulté.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette note, Malefoy ? répéta-t-elle avec un calme glaçant.

\- J'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais tu ressembles sacrément à mon père... souffla le blond.

\- Même moi, j'ai peur, ajouta Parkinson qui semblait sortie de sa transe. Dis-lui, l'exhorta-t-elle.

\- Bon, très bien... maugréa Malefoy. Je l'ai envoyée à Patil. Je lui ai demandé de se dépêcher à venir dans mon bureau, pour...

\- De bouger son gros cul vers ton bureau, corrigea machinalement Parkinson. Quoi, on l'a tous lue ta note... Elle pleurait, je te signale !

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

\- Je lui ai déjà passé un savon, t'en fais pas, intervint Pansy en jetant un regard réprobateur à son meilleur ami. Donc, cette note disait précisément _Bouge ton gros cul vers mon bureau, et ramène moi le dossier sur les allocations aux pauvres, ces crève-la-faim sont foutus de se mettre en grève si on ne leur file pas quelques gallions. Et prends un chewing-gum, tu vas asphyxier tout l'étage avec ton haleine d'inferi._

 _-_ J'ai pas les mots, souffla Hermione en se rasseyant."

Penaud, le Serpentard haussa un sourcil inquiet, attendant sa sentence. Il savait bien qu'il allait se faire étriller, mais maintenant qu'il était face à elle, il sentait l'anxiété peser de plus en plus lourd dans sa poitrine. Il avait besoin d'elle dans l'immédiat, pour l'aider à débusquer le traitre dans leurs rangs. Alors le timing était terrible... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se la mettre à dos juste avant de débuter l'enquête.

"Je me suis excusé, ajouta Malefoy comme si c'était suffisant.

\- Auprès de tous les _crève-la-faim_? siffla Hermione avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase."

Le Serpentard choisit de se taire, puisqu'il se savait indéfendable et n'avait pas envie de gaspiller des forces précieuses dans des justifications nébuleuses.

"Bon, il va falloir qu'on renforce les protections des notes internes, ce genre d'incident ne peut pas se reproduire. Mais surtout, on doit être irréprochables. On cherche à nous nuire, alors inutile de leur donner de quoi nous détruire.

\- Je m'occupe des sorts de protection, décréta Parkinson. Mais avant, il faut que vous m'expliquiez précisément ce qu'il se passe avec Blaise, sinon je ne vais pas arriver à me concentrer.

\- Oui, Malefoy va tout te raconter, dit Hermione en le fusillant du regard. Moi, je vais parler à Patil. Elle a toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir balancé cette note à la presse. Rien ne dit que cette fuite ait quelque chose à voir avec notre mystérieux ennemi."

Bien décidée à tirer tout ça au clair, elle se leva, rangea sa chaise dans un geste brusque, et sortit sans attendre une quelconque réponse.

.

Hélas, Patil n'était pas dans son bureau, et personne n'avait l'air de savoir où elle était passée. Hermione tenta de la joindre sur son téléphone, lui envoya un hibou, interrogea avec tact Cho Chang et les autres députés proches de sa collègue... Rien. Elle s'était comme évaporée. Elle retourna donc dans son bureau sans avoir progressé.

"Ah, Hermione ! Alors ? s'enquit immédiatement Parkinson, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa chaise.

\- Je ne la trouve pas, impossible de mettre la main sur elle.

\- C'est un aveu de culpabilité, la fuite, remarqua Malefoy, lui aussi installé dans le bureau de la Gryffondor.

\- Et tu t'y connais en matière de fuite, répliqua la jeune femme.

\- Tu vas me sauter à la gorge dès que j'ouvre la bouche pendant longtemps ?

\- Aussi longtemps que tu mettras en danger notre groupe en insultant tes collaborateurs.

\- Temps mort, les gars... s'interposa Pansy."

Malefoy croisa les bras, un air renfrogné scotché au visage, et Hermione lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme.

"Peut-être qu'elle est rentrée chez elle, ou qu'elle a des rendez-vous à l'extérieur... supposa Parkinson.

\- Il n'y a rien de noté dans son agenda, réfuta Hermione.

\- Tu as lu son agenda ? C'est pas très éthique, ça... ne pu s'empêcher de lancer Malefoy.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on débatte sur l'éthique maintenant ? s'exclama la Gryffondor, effarée par le culot de son leader.

\- Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Grandissez un peu, on a encore des chose à régler et c'est autrement plus important que vos petites prises de bec. Je m'occupe de sécuriser les notes internes, et je file chez Blaise lui remonter le moral. Vous deux, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais évitez de vous entretuer et trouvez-nous la taupe."

.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva sur le palier de Patil, à sonner désespérément devant une porte close.

"On a qu'à entrer, suggéra Malefoy dans son dos."

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour se calmer, et éviter de l'étrangler. Il avait tenu à la suivre pour s'excuser à nouveau auprès de celle qu'il avait insulté, et semblait prêt à rattraper le coup. Dans l'intérêt du groupe, Hermione avait été forcée d'accepter sa présence. Mais à présent, elle le regrettait amèrement. Il avait un don pour la mettre sur les nerfs. A ses côtés, elle était systématiquement à fleur de peau, tendue comme un arc, les sens en alerte. Elle se sentait comme consciente d'un danger, et ressentait absolument tout de manière décuplée. Et elle n'était pas du tout sure de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Le résultat, dans l'immédiat, c'est qu'il la rendait complètement cinglée et l'énervait prodigieusement. Même entendre le son pourtant discret de sa respiration lui donnait envie de le frapper.

"Tu suggères d'entrer en tout illégalité dans l'appartement d'une collègue ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne attitude pour qu'elle te pardonne, répliqua Hermione avec un ton hautain qui, elle le savait, allait agacer le blond."

Si elle devait être irritée et prête à lui sauter à la gorge, autant qu'il le soit aussi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que seule sa journée à elle soit fichue en l'air.

"Si tu redescendais un peu du piédestal sur lequel tu t'es mise toute seule, et que tu réfléchissais deux secondes ? On entre, on vérifie qu'elle n'a rien de compromettant, et on repart. Ni vu ni connu.

\- Non, objecta Hermione en sonnant une énième fois à la porte."

Cette dernière cliqueta d'un coup, déverrouillée.

"Tu vois ! Pas besoin de faire n'importe quoi, elle vient d'ouvrir, fanfaronna Hermione.

\- Entrons, alors, fit Malefoy d'un air dégagé."

Elle arrêta aussitôt son geste, et pivota vers lui d'un air suspicieux. Il ne manifestait pas suffisamment son agacement. Et se fichait qu'elle ait eu raison. C'était très louche...

"C'est toi qui vient de déverrouiller cette porte, pas vrai ? devina-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai même pas ma baguette, se défendit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

\- On sait tous les deux que tu maitrises les sortilèges informulés, et que tu peux réaliser un simple alohomora sans toucher ta baguette.

\- Tu me surestimes, Granger.

\- Tu me mens, Malefoy."

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, mais ils pensaient tous les deux à cette porte ouverte qui leur tendait les bras. Tiraillée entre sa curiosité et le respect de la loi, Hermione était vissée au sol. Malefoy lui, savait déjà qu'il allait entrer. Il attendait simplement qu'elle abdique, et entre avec lui. Et elle allait le faire, il en était certain. Miss Granger n'était pas si parfaite qu'elle le pensait.

Ce furent des bruits de pas dans les escaliers qui décidèrent pour eux : Malefoy poussa Hermione à l'intérieur de l'appartement, y entra à sa suite, et referma la porte derrière eux en silence.

"Mais si c'est elle qui arrive ? chuchota Hermione, stressée."

Elle était coincée entre la porte et le corps de Malefoy, qui la pressait contre le montant pour pouvoir écouter lui aussi ce qu'il se passait sur le palier. C'était difficile de faire plus proche que leur position à cet instant et Hermione, troublée, en oublia ce qu'elle faisait là. Le souffle de Malefoy contre sa nuque l'empêchait de se souvenir qu'elle était prête à lui mettre une gifle quelques secondes auparavant. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle s'était énervée.

Les pas passèrent sans ralentir devant la porte et poursuivirent leur ascension.

"Tu vois ! gloussa Malefoy, satisfait."

Il était tellement collé à elle, que son petit rire émit un souffle qui fit bouger les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il le faisait exprès, c'était évident. Hermione se décala sur le côté, et remis ses cheveux en place.

"Bon, maintenant qu'on est là... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Fouillons ! lança Malefoy en se frottant les mains."

Si son éducation aristocrate ne l'en avait pas empêché, il se serait mis à sautiller d'excitation. Au lieu de ça, il s'élança vers une commode et ouvrit méthodiquement tous les tiroirs, sondant leur contenu avec une dextérité évidente.

"Tu fais ça souvent ? se renseigna Hermione, qui était plantée au milieu du salon et n'osait rien toucher.

\- Tu sais, fouiner ne demande pas d'aptitudes particulières. Laisse toi aller, ça ira tout seul, lui conseilla le blond en passant à une penderie."

Les bras ballants, Hermione balaya le petit appartement du regard, et constata qu'il ne contenait que peu d'effets personnels. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, Patil ne vivait pas au milieu de fourrures roses et d'accessoire très girly. En réalité, on aurait presque dit qu'elle ne vivait pas là. Il n'y avait pas de photos dans les cadres, uniquement des œuvres d'art impersonnelles. Un poster de Quidditch dédicacé. L'affiche d'un film de gangster moldu. Et tout un tas de vyniles, classés soigneusement. Hermione ne savait pas Patil si mélomane... Ses meubles étaient élégants mais relativement neutres. Sa vaisselle était parfaitement ordonnée dans les placards, qui ne contenaient quasiment pas de nourriture. Sauf si on estimait que les nouilles chinoises instantanées constituaient une manière acceptable de se sustenter. Prise d'un doute, Hermione se précipita dans la chambre, et ouvrit le dressing.

"Heu, Granger, t'es sûre que tu t'es pas trompée d'adresse ? l'interrompit Malefoy, qui entrait avec un parchemin à la main.

\- C'est bien l'adresse qu'elle nous a donnée... Mais ce n'est pas elle qui vit ici, confirma Hermione en pointant du doigt les costumes masculins qui trônaient dans le dressing."

Malefoy leva les yeux de son papier, et fronça les sourcils.

"C'est une facture d'électricité, au nom de...

\- Seamus Finnigan, coupa Hermione.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- La rosette d'Irlande au-dessus du lit. Elle était dans son dortoir à Poudlard. Une des feuilles du trèfle est déchirée, parce que Ron a voulu lancer un sort avec sa baguette cassée, et il a ricoché."

Malefoy la dévisagea comme si elle était complètement cinglée. Comment pouvait-elle retenir autant de détails insignifiants, et les utiliser de manière totalement imprévisible des années après ?

"Comment tu sais que ce machin trainait dans son dortoir ? finit-il par demander.

\- C'était aussi celui d'Harry et Ron, il m'arrivait d'y passer, expliqua Hermione. Bon, pourquoi Padma a donné l'adresse de Seamus dans absolument tous ses formulaires officiels ? Je suis sûre qu'on est au bon endroit. J'ai trouvé cette adresse dans le registre des Non-alignés.

\- Si on est en réalité chez Finnigan...Peut-être que les papiers se sont mélangés, ou que la secrétaire s'est emmêlé les pinceaux... marmonna Malefoy, songeur. Dans ce cas, on va la virer."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et choisi d'ignorer sa dernière remarque.

"Aussi bien Seamus que Padma aurait dû le signaler, et faire corriger l'erreur. On a envoyé la charte ici, les formulaires d'assurance ici, les salaires aussi... Si Seamus avait reçu tous les courriers de Padma, il l'aurait dit..."

Malefoy se laissa tomber sur le lit de Finnigan, et se replongea dans une observation minutieuse de la pièce.

"Ils sont peut-être ensemble, finit-il par suggérer. En couple, quoi.

\- Ça aussi, ils auraient dû le signaler... Et puis, tu as l'impression que Padma vit ici toi ? Il n'y a absolument aucune trace de sa présence. Pas de vêtements, pas d'objets personnels, il n'y a qu'une seule brosse à dent dans la salle de bain, et...

\- J'ai compris l'idée. Bon, elle ne vit pas ici. Et Seamus la couvre. Pourquoi ?"

Hermione s'affala à son tour sur le lit de Seamus, et fixa le plafond. Elle sentit que Malefoy se laissait tomber en arrière lui aussi, et ils restèrent allongés en silence l'un à côté de l'autre. L'affaire se compliquait.

.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? rugit Seamus Finnigan, flanqué de Cormac."

Les deux garçons se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, et fixaient les deux individus allongés sur le lit avec l'air de ne pas en croire leurs yeux. Leurs mines étaient tout bonnement indescriptibles. Et Malefoy éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir.

"Oh... Heu... c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, bafouilla Hermione en se relevant si vite que sa tête se mit à tourner.

\- C'est exactement ce que dirait un coupable, se moqua Cormac.

\- Non mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ? _Sur mon lit_ ? Vous avez forcé la porte ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ? les mitrailla Seamus, le teint écarlate.

\- On se calme, Finnigan. Offre nous une bièraubeurre et on va t'expliquer, le coupa Malefoy une fois son hilarité vaincue.

\- Non mais, vous êtes dingue ! Vous vous incrustez chez moi pendant mon absence pour faire Merlin sait quoi, vous vous allongez dans mon lit... MON LIT ! Et en plus je dois vous offrir l'apéro ! Mais on marche sur la tête ! s'emporta le jeune homme en levant les bras au ciel."

Heureusement pour tout le monde, Cormac eut la présence d'esprit de poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami. Cela eut le mérite de temporiser la situation, où Seamus bouillait de rage face à un Drago hautain et une Hermione effarée.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait tous respirer un bon coup, et aller boire un truc, proposa Cormac.

\- Oui, on va tout vous expliquer, s'empressa de confirmer Hermione.

\- Vous avez plutôt intérêt oui, grinça Seamus en menaçant Malefoy du doigt, suspect idéal pour toute félonie.

\- Dis donc, je suis ton leader quand même, fais attention à la direction dans laquelle tu pointes cet index ou la prochaine fois, je te le casse en deux, rouspéta le blond en passant en trombe devant le pauvre Finnigan.

\- Ne fais pas attention, le supplia Hermione en grimaçant."

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient attablés face à quatre bièraubeurre en silence. Les temps semblait s'être arrêté, et Hermione se sentait prodigieusement gênée. Déjà parce qu'elle s'était introduite en toute illégalité chez un ami et collègue, et avait été prise la main dans le chaudron. Et ensuite - ce qui était bien pire, finalement - parce qu'elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que pensaient les deux garçons assis en face d'elle après l'avoir trouvée sur un lit avec Drago Malefoy.

Ce fut de nouveau Cormac qui désamorça la crise qui menaçait.

"Alors... Pourquoi êtes-vous là, tous les deux ?

\- On enquêtait, rétorqua Malefoy en fixant Seamus avec un regard d'aigle. Quelqu'un a vraisemblablement menti, ou du moins caché certaines informations.

\- Ou alors c'est un malentendu, intervint Hermione."

Le blond la fusilla du regard, et reprit :

"S'il y a quelque chose que je déteste par dessus tout, c'est d'être pris pour un abruti. Alors, Seamus, pourrais-tu m'expliquer où est Padma ? Je ne la vois nulle part dans cet appartement, mais peut-être qu'on a mal cherché. Est-ce qu'elle est sous la table ? s'enquit le blond en faisant mine de regarder dessous."

Interloqué, Seamus ne pipait mot.

"Non, je ne la vois pas. Peut-être derrière le canapé, alors ? Cormac, va vérifier je te prie.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ? se renseigna le Gryffondor, perplexe. Hermione ?

\- Fais ce qu'il te dit, sinon il va continuer son cirque toute la journée, grogna la jeune femme."

Elle fixait Seamus dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il cachait, mais il avait juste l'air complètement dépassé par la situation. Et un peu effrayé, ce qui était compréhensible au vu de l'attitude psychotique de Malefoy, qui ressemblait en tout point à un Rogue de la grande époque.

Alors Cormac se leva, marcha jusqu'au canapé, fit mine de regarder derrière, et articula lentement :

"Non, Padma n'est pas derrière le canapé.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Mais où se cache-t-elle ? Et si on allait voir dans le placard, elle est peut-être là...

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant, s'interposa Hermione, agacée. On a compris.

\- Pourquoi tu sapes mon autorité devant tout le monde ? s'offusqua Malefoy, courroucé.

\- Parce que tu délires, là.

\- Bien, continue par dessus le marché ! Mais quelle équipe je me traîne, vous ne me méritez pas. Tous, autant que vous êtes ! s'agaça le blond. FINNIGAN, où est Patil ?!"

Le blond frappa du poing sur la table d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Cormac avait l'air d'hésiter entre intervenir, ou rester tranquillement à l'écart.

"Je... Je n'en sais rien ! répondit Seamus, pâle.

\- Vraiment ? Elle habite ici pourtant, tu devrais être au courant de ses allées et venues ! objecta Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Cormac.

\- Oh... Je vois, souffla Seamus."

Hermione se tendit sur sa chaise, aux aguets. Il allait enfin s'expliquer... Mais les secondes s'écoulaient, et il ne parlait toujours pas. Il avait l'air d'être en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

"Dis-nous, Seamus... Tu ne risques rien, ça restera entre nous. Vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione calmement.

\- Good cop bad cop, tu crois vraiment que ça fonctionne dans la vraie vie ? geignit Malefoy.

\- Elle fait envoyer son courrier ici, mais elle ne vit pas avec moi. Elle utilise juste mon adresse pour ses papiers officiels, articula Seamus à tout vitesse, avant de fermer les yeux comme s'il s'attendait à être foudroyé sur place par une puissance divine.

\- Ça alors, ça a fonctionné... siffla le blond.

\- Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça ? poursuivit Hermione sans lui prêter attention.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je lui ai promis. Mais ce n'est rien d'illégal ! Je vous jure qu'on ne fait rien de grave, ça n'a aucun rapport avec les Non-alignés ou la politique.

\- Ah mon petit Finnigan, si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, objecta Malefoy. Je me fiche de savoir si c'est légal ou non, je veux savoir ce que c'est. Ma députée a menti avec ta complicité, et si vous ne me dites pas pourquoi, je vous vire. Immédiatement. Tous les deux."

La menace de Malefoy claqua dans l'air et Hermione le regarda d'un air effaré. Seamus encaissa la menace avec difficulté, mais ne plia pas. Il redressa le menton et fixa son leader sans broncher. Et c'est ce courage et cette loyauté qui poussèrent Hermione à prendre le parti de collègue.

"Seamus, il a le droit de te virer, c'est un motif valable. Padma et toi, vous n'allez pas tomber et gâcher vos carrières pour un truc sans importance. Si tu veux... Dis le juste à Malefoy, Cormac et moi on va sortir. Il est tenu à la confidentialité, rien de tout ça ne sortira d'ici. S'il te plait...

\- Ce n'est pas un petit truc sans importance. C'est important pour elle, et je lui ai donné ma parole.

\- Mec, elle ne t'en voudra pas si tu parles pour sauver ta carrière et la sienne... Pense à elle, justement, le pria Cormac."

De nouveau tiraillé, Seamus se mura dans le silence. Sa détresse faisait peine à voir. Mais il tenait bon. Et Malefoy fronça les sourcils, étonné de voir ce petit député discret lui tenir tête et faire preuve de loyauté. Ça, c'était des choses qui forçaient le respect.

"Parle maintenant et je ne vous vire pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Si tu dis la vérité et que ce n'est pas un secret grave, je n'en parlerai pas à Patil. Ni même à toi. Ça sera comme si on n'avait jamais eu cette conversation, lâcha Malefoy.

\- Très bien, très bien ! capitula Seamus. Vous pouvez rester, indiqua-t-il aux deux autres. Mais on va faire un serment de ne parler à personne de ce que je m'apprête à révéler !"

.

Drago referma la porte de l'appartement de Seamus, en entreprit sa descente des escaliers en silence. Alors ça, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Même Granger, ce foutu moulin à paroles, se contentait de le suivre en silence. De la stupeur. Voilà, c'était ça : ils étaient tout bonnement et simplement choqués. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble, marchèrent quelques mètres dans la rue, et la Gryffondor craqua.

"Par Merlin, Malefoy, on est obligés de faire quelque chose !

\- On a fait un serment Granger, on ne fera rien du tout.

\- Mais on ne peut pas sciemment laisser une personne, qui plus est une collègue, vivre dans la rue ! s'emporta Hermione d'une voix stridente. Padma est une SDF. Une députée, une sorcière, dort tous les soirs dans une voiture moldue abandonnée. On ne peut pas faire comme si on ne savait pas !

\- Bravo, tu auras tenu trois minutes avant d'éventer le secret. Parle moins fort, enfin !"

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, honteuse. Elle était tellement sous le choc que sa voix partait dans les aigus. Quand Seamus avait lâché la bombe, elle avait eu l'impression de recevoir un grand coup dans le plexus.

"Elle n'a pas voulu de l'aide de Seamus, son ami. Elle ne voudra certainement pas de la nôtre non plus, ajouta Malefoy.

\- Je comprends, ce doit être tellement humiliant... Mais elle ne devrait pas avoir honte, ce n'est quand même pas de sa faute si elle paye les erreurs de ses parents ! Et cette dinde de Parvati qui a pris la fuite, ça ne m'étonne même pas... Bon sang, c'est terrible !"

Malefoy laissa Hermione continuer à se lamenter sur le sort de Padma pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis conclut laconiquement :

"Tout ça ne nous dit pas si elle a balancé ma foutue note interne à la presse."

* * *

 **Et de 16 ! Je pense pouvoir publier plus régulièrement maintenant, et je vous répondrai le plus vite possible. Merci d'être toujours là, de lire et de partager avec moi votre avis et vos petites intuitions ! C'est toujours agréable d'avoir vos retours.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	18. Chapter 17 - La taupe

Chapter 17 - La taupe

"Donc, si je résume la situation, quelqu'un multiplie les coups tordus pour détruire notre groupe, grimaça Astoria. Sur l'échelle du carnage imminent, je dirais qu'on est à 8... Je sentais qu'il se passait des trucs pas nets, depuis quelques temps."

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle venait de passer l'heure précédente à tout expliquer à Astoria. Dans la bataille qui s'annonçait, toutes les forces étaient nécessaires. Et Astoria n'était pas une force secondaire. Elle était déterminée, et suffisamment vive d'esprit pour avoir des idées pertinentes. En plus, avoir tout révélé à Parkinson la veille s'était révélé utile : elle avait non seulement renforcé la sécurité du groupe avec un zèle non contenu, mais en plus elle avait réuni toute l'équipe la veille au soir pour un dîner improvisé. Elle ressoudait les liens, ce que toute personne saine d'esprit devrait chercher à faire en temps de crise.

Parce que Malefoy, lui, avait visiblement oublié qu'il était leader, et que c'était son rôle de serrer les rangs. Il n'était pas réapparu au penthouse après leur visite chez Seamus, et n'était pas là non plus aujourd'hui. Il avait disparu la veille avec l'air de quelqu'un qui prépare un coup sournois, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Alors, en cette période trouble, Hermione s'était soudain rappelé l'importance d'avoir un groupe soudé et loyal autour d'elle. C'était toujours comme ça qu'elle avait fonctionné. Qu' _ils_ avaient fonctionné.

"C'est quand même une manière vachement sale de procéder, nota Astoria en stoppant net son opération de tri dans les dossiers. Je veux dire... des photos hot, un scandale sexuel devant des moldus, et maintenant une note interne divulguée ? Ces méthodes sont franchement ignobles. On à affaire à quelqu'un qui a un sens moral pour le moins réduit. C'est déjà un indice.

\- Des tas de gens sont capables de telles bassesses pour parvenir à leurs fins... maugréa Hermione, un peu dégoutée de l'espèce humaine. Surtout dans ce milieu.

\- Ouais... Mais à quelles fins, justement ? Dans quel but détruire les Non-alignés ? En plus, c'est pas en vous salissant auprès de l'opinion publique que vous allez purement et simplement disparaître.

\- Ça met quand même nos chances d'être réélus en danger. Et puis, sans soutien des électeurs, sans mobilisation populaire derrière nous, on ne peut plus faire grand chose.

\- Tu crois que c'est un coup de Lupin ? suggéra Astoria, en lâchant définitivement ses dossiers."

Elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Aussi difficile que ce soit de le reconnaître, cette possibilité était crédible.

"Tu m'aurais demandé ça il y a deux mois, je t'aurais ri au nez. Je n'aurais jamais cru Remus capable de se comporter de manière si déloyale. Mais entre temps... Il a changé. Alors je ne sais pas, peut-être que je ne le connais pas si bien que ça et qu'il est effectivement derrière tout ça."

Astoria soupira, désemparée. Tout partait en vrille autour d'eux. Zabini était en pleine dépression, Malefoy avait disparu, Patil n'était toujours pas réapparue, Rogue allait se pointer d'un jour à l'autre, l'odieux Théodore Nott menaçait de s'incruster, Laura se contentait de passer en coup de vent en faisant des messes basses avec tout un tas de gens qu'elle avait pourtant l'air de connaître à peine, et maintenant Hermione avait l'air abattue. Vraiment, toutes ces défections n'auguraient rien de bon.

"Grosse ambiance, ici, lança Pansy en entrant comme une tornade dans le bureau d'Hermione."

Elle déposa une pile de parchemins sur une table basse et se frotta les mains machinalement, avant de jeter un regard malicieux à Hermione.

"J'ai besoin de ton don pour l'organisation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta Astoria en jaugeant les papiers, déjà dépassée par ses propres dossiers.

\- Des fiches détaillées sur des traiteurs, DJ, photographes, décorateurs... Il faut qu'on en sélectionne certains, leur expliqua Parkinson en tapotant lesdites fiches du bout des ongles.

\- Parkinson, c'est ça l'urgence ? Planifier une soirée ? hoqueta Astoria.

\- T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, ce gala ? grommela Hermione.

\- Oh, dis donc, un peu d'enthousiasme je vous prie bande de rabats-joie. Oui, évidemment que c'est une bonne idée. On doit montrer au monde qu'on est là, soudés, et en pleine confiance. Et ça mobilisera le groupe autour d'un truc commun, ce qui nous permettra de surveiller tout le monde sans éveiller les soupçons. Faites-moi confiance, c'est le timing idéal."

La bouche d'Astoria se tordit dans une grimace dubitative. Parkinson était cinglée, ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle. Mais là, elle passait un cap dans sa folie. C'était la guerre, et elle voulait lancer des feux d'artifice... Alors que, littéralement, c'était des bombes qu'il fallait lancer.

Hermione, elle, eut une réaction plus mesurée. Elle soupira lourdement pour la centième fois de la journée, et empoigna une liasse de parchemins. Tout ça sous le regard réprobateur d'Astoria.

"Tu as choisi un thème pour la soirée ? se renseigna-t-elle avec un semblant d'intérêt.

\- Non mais... Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de considérer la possibilité d'organiser une foutue fête ? Vous perdez l'esprit, toutes les deux, s'insurgea Astoria. Ne comptez pas sur moi !"

La jeune femme récupéra ses dossiers et sortit de la pièce en secouant la tête, sous les yeux outrés de Parkinson.

"Tu laisses ta secrétaire te parler sur ce ton ? s'étonna la Serpentard.

\- C'est aussi mon amie, la défendit Hermione. Et j'apprécie que ma _secrétaire_ ose me dire ce qu'elle pense, y compris quand j'ai tort.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas une façon de traiter avec le petit personnel, répliqua Parkinson en pinçant les lèvres. Bon, assez tergiversé. Le thème sera voté en assemblée générale à 17h.

\- Tu as convoqué une réunion pour ça ? gémit Hermione.

\- Tout à fait. J'occupe nos troupes, pendant ce temps au moins ils ne peuvent pas comploter. D'ailleurs, demain, il y aura une réunion pour établir le menu avec à 15h. Une seconde pour décider du dress code à 18h. Et après-demain, une dégustation de cocktails. J'ai tout un tas d'idées merveilleusement distrayantes pour occuper la taupe."

Hermione reposa sèchement les parchemins sur la table.

"Parkinson, c'est totalement hors de question. On est un groupe politique, pas une colonie de vacances. Notre travail, c'est de préparer des lois. Et c'est capital qu'on continue à le faire, y compris en ces temps troublés.

\- Mais... commença Pansy.

\- Une seule réunion, trancha Hermione en levant un doigt en l'air. On y décide de tout ce qui concerne l'organisation du gala, et c'est tout."

La Serpentard plissa les yeux, les poings sur les hanches. Elle tenta de déstabiliser Hermione en la fusillant du regard, mais cette dernière ne cilla pas. Pire, elle soutint son regard en haussant un sourcil.

"Par Salazar, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Drago, bougonna Parkinson.

\- Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? demanda Hermione.

\- Aucune idée, je l'ai pas vu depuis hier matin. Qui sait ce qu'il mijote, cette fois..."

La Gryffondor préféra ne rien ajouter, puisque chacun des mots qui pourraient potentiellement sortir de sa bouche à cet instant serait plein de fiel. Il choisissait de se volatiliser au pire moment, et ce sans avertir quiconque.

"J'imagine que ça nous laisse toutes les deux en charge de ce merdier, grogna Parkinson, avant de pâlir brusquement. Mon dieu Granger, comment on va faire sans Blaise et Drago ? Qui va présider la réunion ? Et notre communication, personne ne s'en occupe... On est seules, complètement seules !

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?"

Parkinson se contenta de secouer frénétiquement la tête, tout à coup dépassée par le poids des responsabilités qui lui incombaient.

"Tu vois pourquoi organiser ce gala tombe plutôt mal... Bon, Cormac et Seamus vont s'occuper de la communication. Ils sont fiables et forment un bon duo. Hestia Carrow était wedding planner avant d'être députée, elle doit savoir organiser une simple soirée de gala. Confions leur tout ça ! Et on présidera la réunion toutes les deux, c'est pas un soucis. On parera aux urgences au fur et à mesure, tout va très bien aller, on va s'en sortir ! De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix. On doit montrer un front uni.

\- Un front uni, répéta Parkinson."

Elle leva une main en l'air, et après une seconde de flottement Hermione réalisa qu'elle attendait un high five de sa part. Ce qu'elle fit.

"Granger, on a le leadership. Montrons leur à quel point les femmes au pouvoir sont fabuleuses.

\- Oh, pardon d'interrompre votre coup d'état, gloussa une voix narquoise qui fit faire un bond à Pansy.

\- Théo ? sursauta Hermione."

Même si leur escapade à Clare Island avait largement contribué à pacifier leurs rapports - ils avaient partagé un lit et une gueule de bois dantesque, tout de même -, Nott restait un journaliste, et le voir rôder sans supervision dans le penthouse ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas s'étouffer avec la conscience professionnelle : il avait détruit un document authentique, menti à ses équipes, et tout ça pour aider son meilleur ami. Et, Hermione en était convaincue, ça ne lui avait posé aucun problème moral. Il avait probablement déjà oublié qu'il avait fait disparaitre une preuve accablante.

"Bien le bonjour, mesdames, reprit Théo en effectuant une courbette.

\- Bonjour, Théo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hermione posément.

\- Je passais simplement pour vous faire profiter de ma lumineuse présence. Et je cherche Drago, aussi.

\- Bienvenue au club, pesta Hermione.

\- Bonjour Théodore, déclara soudain Pansy, complètement en dehors du timing normal d'une conversation civilisée."

La Gryffondor lui jeta un regard circonspect, alors que Théo baissait la tête pour masquer un sourire goguenard parfaitement perceptible. Évidemment, le teint de Parkinson vira à l'écarlate.

"Bonjour Pans'. Comment tu vas ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Parkinson tourna le dos à Théo, et fit face à Hermione avec une expression totalement affolée. Visiblement, la jeune femme était bouleversée, et avait perdu tous ses moyens... Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et ça, d'après Hermione, c'était un appel à l'aide en bonne et due forme.

"On était un peu au milieu d'un truc là, Théo. Tu devrais demander à Flint, si quelqu'un a vu Drago c'est forcément lui... intervint Hermione pour tirer sa collègue de l'embarras.

\- Depuis quand ils sont potes ? demanda Nott avec une moue dégoutée.

\- Ils ne le sont pas... Disons que Flint est le valet de pied de Malefoy. Il lui sert de secrétaire.

\- Oh. Oui, cette version est beaucoup plus plausible. Bon, à plus mesdames, je vous souhaite une excellente journée."

Théo eut à peine quitté la pièce que Pansy se mit à hyperventiler, respirant comme un phoque en pleine crise d'asthme. Elle avait beau agiter ses mains à toute vitesse devant son visage pour en faire redescendre la température, ça ne s'améliorait pas du tout. Puis, sous les yeux d'une Hermione de plus en plus inquiète, elle se mit à faire les cents pas en se grattant le crâne comme une démente, tirant sur ses cheveux, et marmonnant des propos incohérents. Lorsqu'elle commença à lâcher des bordées de juron, Hermione n'y tint plus et se leva pour aller lui porter secours. Bien mal lui en prit : le verre d'eau qu'elle tendit à Pansy s'écrasa au sol, la Serpentard ayant les mains trop tremblantes pour saisir quelque chose.

"J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pense de moi, maintenant... Un désastre... C'était une descente aux enfers. Je ne m'en relèverai jamais. Je ne sais pas quel est l'abruti qui a dit que le ridicule ne tuait pas, parce que c'est faux. Je suis en train de mourir d'un excès de ridicule, se lamentait la Serpentard.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu excessif ? Tu lui as juste dit bonjour, temporisa Hermione en aidant Pansy à s'asseoir sur son canapé.

\- MAIS PAS QUAND IL FALLAIT ! hurla la jeune femme, faisant sursauter la Gryffondor.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?"

Hermione avait l'impression étrange de marcher sur des œufs. Et le regard furieux que lui lança Parkinson lui donna raison.

"OUI, bien sûr que c'est grave ! La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de m'humilier devant Théo en passant pour une gourdasse écervelée ! Bon sang, comment ai-je pu dire _bonjour_ au mauvais moment...

\- ...

\- J'ai envie de disparaître, pleurnicha Pansy en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Ah non Parkinson, pas toi aussi ! objecta Hermione, affolée. Enfin, c'est ridicule, tu ne vas pas te flageller indéfiniment à cause d'une conversation qui a duré en tout et pour tout quatre secondes...

\- Quatre secondes de pure humiliation...

\- Pas du tout, ça s'est à peine vu que tu étais... disons, gênée. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas remarqué ! Et puis il t'a prise au dépourvu en plein travail, c'est normal que tu aies été un peu déstabilisée.

\- Arrête de me mentir, Granger, la rabroua Pansy."

Interdite, Hermione plissa les yeux et sentit sa mâchoire se contracter violemment. Et, comme pour ajouter à son malheur, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour la centième fois de la journée.

"Je dérange ? s'enquit Cormac sans attendre de réponse. Hermione, pardon, mais est-ce que tu as eu le temps de parler à Malefoy au sujet de tu sais quoi ?

\- Je ne trouve pas Drago, Granger. Il faut que tu mettes la main sur lui, c'est urgent... ajouta Nott.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! s'emporta tout à coup la Gryffondor, bondissant sur ses pieds."

Les trois autres eurent un mouvement de recul, choqués par le soudain changement d'attitude d'Hermione. Celle-ci les fixa un par un dans les yeux avec un air si féroce qu'ils s'arrêtèrent tous de respirer. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était à couper au couteau.

"Pansy, tu étais ridicule. Voilà, tu es contente ? Cormac, tout le monde se fiche que tu te tapes je ne sais quelle députée adverse. Nott, je sais pas où est Malefoy et j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Je commence à en avoir assez de m'occuper des petits problèmes émotionnels des uns et des autres, de réparer des conneries, et d'intervenir dans des conflits superficiels ! Je suis ni votre mère, ni votre secrétaire, ni votre punching ball. Foutez-moi tous la paix !"

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle attrapa son sac et fonça tout droit vers la porte de son bureau.

.

Si tôt qu'elle se trouva dans la rue, Hermione faillit renoncer à sa fuite. Elle n'était pas du genre à tourner le dos à ses amis ou collègue quand ils avaient besoin d'elle. Et s'emporter ainsi... Elle pila au milieu du trottoir, prise de remords. Elle ne savait même pas où elle allait. Elle était partie comme une furie, fuyant ses responsabilités. C'était indigne. Et elle être prête à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une berline aux vitres teintée freina sèchement à sa hauteur.

La vitre arrière s'abaissa, et la tête de Malefoy apparu.

"Parfait, tu es déjà en bas. Monte, ordonna-t-il avant de remonter la vitre sans attendre sa réponse."

Hermione inspira profondément, à défaut de mettre un grand coup de pied dans la portière. Voilà que sa seigneurie réapparaissait pour lui donner des ordres. Le toupet de ce garçon...

Elle finit par se résoudre à ouvrir la porte, et s'affala sans dire un mot sur la banquette en cuir. L'habitacle était plongé dans le noir, et dès qu'elle eut refermé la portière derrière elle, ce fut le silence complet. Comme Malefoy ne parlait pas, elle se tourna vers lui, en quête d'explications.

Et il était précisément en train de la dévisager. Elle voulut rompre ce silence étrange, mais ne parvint même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Ils se contentèrent donc de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Et tout l'énervement d'Hermione retomba. Il était là, la tête en appui sur le siège, une petite mèche blonde lui tombant devant les yeux. Il la fixait sans expression particulière. La jeune femme senti malgré elle un petit sourire poindre sur son visage - le traitre -, et elle déglutit avec difficulté. C'était comme s'il avait absorbé toutes ses frustrations de la journée, elle se sentait presque apaisée.

"Tu étais où, pendant tout ce temps ? finit-elle par demander, la voix un peu rauque.

\- Je réglais deux ou trois petites choses, souffla-t-il en regardant de nouveau devant lui."

La jeune femme préféra ne pas le presser des questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, menaçant de se déverser sur Malefoy à tout moment. Mieux valait le laisser organiser sa pensée et lui délivrer les informations qu'il souhaitait, c'était une tactique nettement plus efficace avec lui.

"J'ai fait débloquer une partie de l'argent des Patil. Il était saisi par une enquête du ministère, et comme ils ont fuit le pays... ça aurait pu durer un siècle. Padma ne saura pas que ça vient de moi."

Interloquée, Hermione scruta le profil du blond. Il avait fait un geste altruiste, et ne souhaitait pas que le monde entier le sache. C'était... déstabilisant. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, mais le mit en mode silencieux en voyant le nom de Cormac apparaître. Nul doute qu'il cherchait à s'excuser, mais il aurait tout à loisir de le faire plus tard. L'heure était grave. Malefoy avait l'air à la fois buté et concentré, signe qu'il n'avait pas fini ses révélations.

"J'ai tiré quelques ficelles, et j'ai pu mettre la main sur la femme mystère qui a piégé Blaise.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment tu as fait ?"

Cette fois, Hermione était franchement sous le choc.

"Diego, on rentre à la maison, ordonna d'un coup le blond en toquant contre la vitre de séparation qui se trouvait face à eux."

La jeune femme était bien consciente qu'il profitait de l'onde de choc provoquée par son annonce pour l'entraîner dans un plan obscur de son invention, mais elle était trop étonnée pour réagir. Et, par dessus tout, la curiosité l'emportait. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus. Elle avait un terrible sentiment vis-à-vis des activités secrètes du Serpentard.

"Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? reprit Hermione en masquant de son mieux les tremblements dans sa voix."

Il émit un petit rictus, et tourna la tête vers elle.

"Tu crois que je l'ai tuée ?

\- Bien sûr que non, enfin. Mais si les aurors n'ont pas réussi à l'identifier, c'est que c'était une professionnelle, et...

\- C'est précisément pour ça que je l'ai retrouvée. J'ai encore un peu d'influence dans les milieux criminels. Du moins, mon nom en a. J'ai fait un petit tour dans l'allée des Embrumes, posé quelques questions aux bonnes personnes, et en quelques heures je connaissais son nom.

\- Mais Drago, c'est dangereux, t'aurais dû me prévenir, s'inquiéta la jeune femme, un peu tard.

\- Évidemment, c'est totalement ton territoire l'allée des Embrumes. Je suis sûr que les malfrats et les tordus qui y traînent auraient été ravis de parler à la copine d'Harry Potter.

\- J'aurais pu...

\- Granger, il faut que tu acceptes que parfois, c'est mieux pour toi de ne pas savoir, et de laisser les autres faire le sale boulot, la coupa à nouveau Drago".

Hermione reçut le coup de plein fouet. Le _sale_ boulot.

"Tu crois que je ne peux pas encaisser ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche qui trahissait la tension qui régnait en elle. Dis-moi ce que tu as fait.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es dans ma voiture Granger. On va chez moi, elle s'y trouve. _Vivante_ , ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil goguenard à la jeune femme."

Hermione laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, sur l'appui-tête. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas tuée. Elle n'en avait pas douté. Mais il avait fait des choses répréhensibles pour la retrouver, c'était certain, elle l'avait senti à la seconde où elle était montée dans cette voiture. Et il savait qu'elle savait, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était senti obligé de préciser qu'il n'était pas un assassin.

"Est-ce que... on la connait ?

\- Non, elle a été engagée. Pour séduire Blaise et le prendre au piège. Et elle n'a pas été payée suffisamment pour ça, sinon elle ne serait pas prête à nous parler. C'est du travail d'amateur.

\- Tu l'as laissée seule chez toi ?"

Malefoy émit un soupir.

"Non. Potter est avec elle.

\- Harry ? bafouilla Hermione, perplexe."

Elle avait du mal à imaginer son meilleur ami, seul en compagnie d'une séductrice professionnelle dans l'appartement luxueux de Drago Malefoy. La scène mentale qu'elle venait de visualiser n'avait aucun sens.

"Il est venu de manière totalement officieuse. On était d'accord tous les deux, il vaut mieux régler cette affaire discrètement plutôt que d'impliquer le Ministère. On a pas besoin de plus de scandale en ce moment.

\- C'est bien qu'il soit venu, approuva simplement Hermione."

Non pas qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à Drago pour _régler cette affaire_. Mais Harry était sensé, et savait où se trouvaient les limites à ne pas dépasser. Alors, ça la rassurait qu'il soit là, et elle était d'autant plus reconnaissante vis-à-vis de Malefoy ; il était conscient de ses propres failles, et avait mis sa fierté de côté pour demander de l'aide à Harry.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble ancien, à la façade finement ouvragée, en plein dans le quartier sorcier le plus huppé de Londres. Évidemment.

"Je suis contente que tu m'aies prévenue Drago, mais je ne comprends pas bien en quoi ma présence est requise. C'est quoi mon rôle, là-dedans ?"

Le blond ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sortir de l'habitacle. La jeune femme en fit de même de son côté, coupant l'herbe sous le pied du chauffeur qui était justement en train de se précipiter pour l'aider à sortir.

"Merci Diego, ce sera tout pour ce soir, décréta Malefoy en s'élançant d'un pas altier vers les marches du hall d'entrée, Hermione sur ses talons."

Un majordome ouvrit la porte devant eux en effectuant une courbette qui gêna prodigieusement la Gryffondor, et ils traversèrent un lobby au luxe feutré avant de s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur. Pressé, Malefoy appuya lui-même sur le bouton du dernier étage, au lieu de laisser le majordome effectuer ce geste pour lui. Dépité, ce dernier disparu derrière les deux portes automatiques de la cabine, et Hermione lui lança un sourire contrit.

"Je sais ce que tu penses, mais garde-le pour toi. J'aime autant éviter qu'on se dispute de nouveau dans un ascenseur et qu'on se retrouve coincés, lança Malefoy en regardant le plafond, un sourire en coin.

\- Oh bien sûr, à vos ordres Mr Malefoy. Loin de moi l'idée de vous contrarier, répliqua vertement Hermione."

Le blond pouffa et secoua la tête en la regardant, vaguement désespéré. Elle se retint de pouffer aussi, par fierté, et ils gravirent en silence les huit étages. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'appartement du Serpentard, Hermione réprima difficilement un petit couinement. Ce n'était pas clinquant, les lieux ne croulaient pas sous la dorure, mais l'ensemble respirait l'argent et le bon goût. Malefoy entra, balança sèchement son manteau sur une patère, et se retourna vers elle.

"Bienvenue, Granger.

\- Euh... merci... marmonna la jeune femme."

Elle enleva son manteau en tourbillonnant au ralenti sur elle-même pour prendre la mesure des lieux. Le salon, immense, était pourvu d'une baie vitrée qui donnait sur les toits de Londres. Un feu magique crépitait dans une cheminée vitrée en métal, projetant une lueur réconfortante sur les canapés et poufs en cuir qui parsemaient l'espace. Mais ce sentiment de réconfort laissa vite place à l'inquiétude, parce qu'Harry apparut par une porte attenante, un air sérieux rivé au visage.

"Harry !

\- Où est-elle, Potter ? demanda Malefoy en envoyant valser ses chaussures.

\- Toujours dans la salle-à-manger. Elle se tient tranquille.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as détachée, s'agaça Malefoy en allant vérifier immédiatement si son intuition était juste. Bon sang Potter, tu l'as détachée !"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et attrapa gentiment le bras d'Hermione pour l'entraîner vers l'autre pièce. Elle se laissa tracter, complètement perdue.

"J'vais pas m'enfuir hein, j'irais où sans ma baguette ? maugréa une voix forte."

Hermione pénétra à son tour dans la salle-à-manger et se retrouva face à une brune, plutôt jolie, le visage barré d'une frange un peu trop longue, qui les fusillait tour à tour du regard. Elle était assise sur une des chaises, les jambes croisées dans une pose qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'elle était parfaitement à son aise. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle tremblait, et se triturait nerveusement le pouce. Mais, ce qui soulagea un peu Hermione, elle n'avait pas l'air blessée.

"Bien, asseyons-nous, décréta Malefoy en tirant une chaise face à la table. Quelqu'un souhaite-t-il du thé ?

\- Putain, vous les bourges, vous vivez tellement dans un autre monde, lâcha la fille en mastiquant son chewing-gum.

\- La ferme ! asséna le blond sèchement. C'est assez populaire pour toi, ça ?"

La fille baissa les yeux, la mâchoire crispée.

"Inutile de s'énerver, autant régler ça calmement et rapidement, coupa Harry en s'asseyant à son tour. Hermione ? fit-il en lui désignant une chaise."

Elle s'y assit mécaniquement, les yeux rivés sur la fille, qui avait l'air mal à l'aise.

"Bon, ce spécimen vulgaire ici présent a, par je ne sais quel miracle, réussit à séduire Blaise le week-end dernier. Même en laissant de côté ses goûts douteux en matière de femme, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Mais passons. Elle se fait appeler Lola, mais ça doit également être un mensonge. Pas vrai ? reprit Drago."

Comme la fille ne répondait pas, et ne le regardait même pas, Malefoy frappa du poing sur la table. Elle se replia encore plus sur elle-même, effrayée.

"Jouer les petites choses fragiles pour t'attirer de la compassion te servira à rien, _Lola_. Personne n'a de pitié pour les salopes manipulatrices dans ton genre !

\- Pas besoin d'être insultant, râla Harry. Lola a été engagée par une femme pour séduire Blaise, avec un scénario complet de ce qu'elle devait faire, où elle devait se rendre, et à quelle heure. Tout était méticuleusement préparé. On lui avait également fourni les contacts de la blogueuse people.

\- Qui ? demanda simplement Hermione."

Le regard qu'échangèrent Drago et Harry lui glaça le sang. Ils savaient. Ils savaient et ils avaient peur de lui apprendre la vérité. C'était pour ça qu'elle était là, ce soir. Pour apprendre une vérité tellement choquante, qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche du témoin.

Elle se remit à fixer la dénommée Lola, toujours prostrée. Cette fille avait été un outil, rien de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir, elle n'avait été que l'instrument d'une vengeance qui la dépassait. Mais à cet instant, Hermione voyait rouge. Elle se leva, traînant sa chaise derrière elle, et s'arrêta face à la fille. Elle se rassit à quelques centimètres d'elle.

"Qui t'a engagée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où pointait la colère."

Lola redressa un peu son visage, cherchant l'approbation des garçons. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle avait le droit de dire ou non, si c'était préférable de se taire, ni même si elle allait sortir de là vivante.

"Dis-lui ce que tu sais, l'intima Harry."

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, pendant lesquelles Hermione se retint de se mettre à hurler tant le sang tambourinait dans ses oreilles, Lola parla.

"J'ai rencontré une femme dans une taverne, il y a quelques semaines. Elle m'a demandé de faire quelques petits trucs pour elle. Elle payait correctement et elle avait pas l'air dangereuse, alors je l'ai fait. La plupart du temps, elle me demandait de déposer des enveloppes pour elle, de surveiller des gens, enfin ce genre de trucs quoi. Je pensais juste qu'elle était un peu cinglée. Et puis la semaine dernière, elle est venue avec un homme. Sa tête me disait quelque chose, mais je ne l'ai pas remis tout de suite. Ils m'ont expliqué ce que je devais faire, ils m'ont payée par avance, et c'était tout... je vous jure, je ne sais rien de plus, je ne connais pas le nom de la femme !"

Lola se mit à sangloter bruyamment, sous le regard exaspéré de Malefoy. Cette gourde tournait autour du pot pour émouvoir Hermione. Cette dernière, figée, ne semblait pas réagir. Elle avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur ses genoux, et ne respirait presque plus.

"Cet homme avec elle, tu l'as reconnu. C'était qui ? chuchota la jeune femme."

Elle craignait de connaître déjà la réponse. Le menton de la fille tremblait. Hermione savait qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible une fois que le nom aurait été prononcé.

"C'était Rémus, Hermione, finit par lâcher Harry."

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle s'y était préparée, elle avait des doutes, mais c'était tellement différent d'en entendre la confirmation à voix haute ! Rémus. Rémus œuvrait dans l'ombre pour les salir. Il avait abandonné toute droiture morale, tous ses idéaux, et tout ça pour quoi exactement ? Se venger ? Être réélu ? En tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas pour _le plus grand bien_ comme il aimait à le répéter.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et rouvrit les yeux, contrainte et forcée. Harry se tenait derrière elle, et attendait qu'elle réagisse. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui jeta un regard éperdu. Ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux ne fut qu'un reflet de ce qu'elle même ressentait : du dégoût, et de la déception. Alors elle se tourna vers Malefoy, qui était figé avec sa tasse de thé à la main. Il la fixait avec inquiétude. A ce stade, personne dans la pièce ne savait comment elle allait réagir, elle y compris.

"Lola, est-ce que tu es entrée en contact avec une journaliste de Wizzards Chanel ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Je... J'ai juste déposé l'enveloppe chez la journaliste ! Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il y avait dedans.

\- C'est Rémus qui te l'a confiée ? poursuivit Hermione d'une voix atone.

\- Non, c'était la femme. Seulement la femme."

Hermione hocha la tête.

"La note interne divulguée, c'était... reprit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Encore elle, coupa Harry, qui sentait que sa meilleure amie était en train de perdre pied.

\- Bien, dit Hermione. Drago, je veux bien une tasse de thé."

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, mais finit par faire léviter la théière fumante au dessus d'une tasse vide. Le plus naturellement du monde, Hermione se leva, remit sa chaise à sa place autour de la table, et y posa ses deux mains bien à plat. Elle avait besoin de s'ancrer dans quelque chose de solide pour continuer.

"Elle ressemblait à quoi, cette fille avec Lupin ?

\- Brune, petite, assez banale. Pas vraiment du genre bourgeoise comme vous trois."

Harry se racla la gorge, gêné d'être assimilé à Malefoy l'aristocrate, mais attendit la suite. Bien sûr, il la connaissait déjà, mais il valait mieux qu'Hermione comprenne qui était la femme progressivement et par elle-même que de le découvrir brutalement.

"Elle avait l'air timide au début, limite fragile, j'ai cru que c'était encore une nana cocue qui voulait que je la venge. Mais en fait, c'est une cinglée... Elle s'énervait parfois, quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle voulait...

\- C'est qui ? la coupa brutalement Hermione."

Et cette fois, c'était aux garçons qu'elle s'adressait.

"Hermione... commença Harry, en posant de nouveau une main secourable sur son bras.

\- Pods, cracha Malefoy."

Il ignora superbement le regard noir que lui lança Harry, et se leva.

"La gentille et effacée Laura Pods paye une paumée pour nous salir, reprit-il. Granger, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle le fait, ni avec quel but en tête, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle va le payer. Cher.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, je vais escorter Lola à la gare de Portoloin, signifia Harry en faisant signe à la fille de se lever. Je ne tiens pas à ce que des oreilles indiscrètes t'entendent fomenter un assassinat, Malefoy, tempère tes ardeurs, chuchota-t-il en passant à côté de lui.

\- Pardon ? rugit Hermione en lui bloquant le passage, les poings sur les hanches. Un portoloin ?

\- On avait un accord ! pleurnicha soudain la fille. Laissez-moi partir !

\- Granger, c'est bon. Elle a signé des aveux complets en présence d'un auror, expliqua Drago en désignant un parchemin sur la table. C'est notre assurance qu'elle ne créera plus de problème, sans quoi elle finira ses jours en prison. De toute façon, elle est interdite de séjour en Angleterre.

\- Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir, Drago ! objecta Hermione. Qui nous dit qu'elle ne va pas continuer à travailler avec des deux traîtres sournois ?

\- Oh j'ai tous les pouvoirs. Peut-être pas légalement, mais Lola a parfaitement compris que, pour sa sureté, avoir un ancien disciple de Voldemort à ses trousses n'est pas la meilleure option. Elle part vivre en Australie. Définitivement. Potter s'est engagé à créer une alerte si elle repassait nos frontières un jour."

Sans piper mot, Hermione regarda son meilleur ami escorter la fille jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis disparaître avec elle après un tintement joyeux qui avait l'air parfaitement décalé. Elle se rassit, effarée.

"Je ne te savais pas si magnanime, dit-elle.

\- Potter a négocié. Et finalement, je préfère sa solution. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu'on fasse d'elle ? Soit on la livrait aux autorités et c'était le scandale assuré, soit on la tuait, et personnellement j'estime avoir atteint mon quota de crimes pour toute une vie.

\- On ne va pas dénoncer Rémus et Laura non plus, donc, résuma Hermione.

\- On va devoir la jouer plus finement."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et tira sa tasse de thé vers elle. Elle enroula ses deux mains autour et regarda la fumée s'évaporer doucement, en volutes concentriques. La chaleur qui se propageait entre ses doigts était à la limite de la brûler, mais cette sensation était rassurante. Elle arrivait à ressentir quelque chose, et ça lui faisait du bien.

Elle sentit une main glacée se poser sur les siennes. Le contact de Malefoy ne lui fit pas le même effet que celui d'Harry, plus rassurant, plus familier. La peau de Drago contre la sienne l'électrisa, et elle sentir des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Il était debout dans son dos, elle sentait son souffle. Mais Drago ne s'attarda pas, et lui enleva sa tasse des mains avec une certaine douceur.

"Tu vas te faire mal, souffla-t-il.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Merci de quoi ? Je préfère que tu aies les mains en bon état pour distribuer des baffes à tous ces connards une fois que tout sera réglé, c'est tout."

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme émit un petit rire. Alors certes, ça ressemblait plus à un couinement plaintif, mais c'était un début.

"Je pensais qu'on était amies, elle et moi.

\- Et moi je pensais qu'elle en pinçait pour moi.

\- On est vraiment deux abrutis, conclut Hermione en levant les yeux vers Drago."

Il esquissa un sourire à son tour.

"Elle nous a dupés en se servant de nos failles. Toi, tu cherches la bonté chez les autres, et moi, je suis un playboy.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu berner tout le monde pendant autant de temps...

\- On ne peut rien dire aux autres. Si quelqu'un change d'attitude, Laura s'en apercevra et elle ne doit pas deviner qu'on est au courant de son petit jeu.

\- Je vais avoir du mal à pas enfoncer sa tête dans un mur en la croisant au penthouse, grogna Hermione.

\- Du calme Grangy, notre heure viendra. On établira un plan de bataille demain matin. Il est tard, et il vaut mieux être reposé avec de partir sur le sentier de la guerre. Un lit est prêt dans la chambre d'amis, si tu veux !"

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Cette soirée avait connu son lot de révélations, mais Malefoy proposant de l'héberger, ça, c'était réellement surréaliste. Après tout, elle pouvait aussi transplanner et rentrer chez elle.

"D'accord, je reste."

.

Hermione, vêtue d'un simple T-shirt de quidditch qu'elle avait trouvé dans la penderie, se glissa entre les draps en soie du lit immense qui trônait dans la chambre d'amis. En d'autres circonstances, un sentiment de plénitude complet l'aurait envahie face à tant de confort. Mais ce soir, son cœur était lourd. De rancœur et de chagrin. Elle remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton, et se replia en position fœtale. Elle s'était tellement, tellement retenue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle avait soudain très envie de pleurer.

"Bonne nuit Granger ! s'écria la voix de Drago depuis l'autre côté de la cloison.

\- Bonne nuit Malefoy ! s'égosilla-t-elle en retour."

Elle se surprit à sourire bêtement et, noyée dans un flot d'émotions contradictoires, elle s'endormit.

* * *

 **...Et la révélation a eu lieu ! Alors, Laura et Lupin ? Le duo maléfique insoupçonné... A votre avis, comment vont réagir les Non-alignés ?  
**

 **See you next week pour la suite !**


	19. Chapter 18 - Sextape

_Chapter 18 - Sextape_

Hermione enfila ses sous-vêtements de la veille, qui avaient été miraculeusement lavés, repassés et pliés - qui repassait les soutien-gorges ? - pendant la nuit. Elle n'avait pas vu d'elfe la veille, mais peut-être que ceux de Drago étaient particulièrement discrets. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se promit de lui faire une petite leçon de morale à ce sujet.

Elle allait remettre sa robe, quand un éclat de lumière entra dans son champ de vision. Un peignoir en lamé doré scintillait, accroché derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Sur une impulsion irréfléchie, elle s'enroula dedans, et éclata de rire en croisant son reflet dans le miroir. Seul Malefoy pouvait investir dans ce genre d'accessoire grotesque.

"Ta santé mentale m'inquiète, Granger. Tu ris toute seule dans... lança Malefoy en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la chambre d'amis.

\- Bon sang, mais j'aurais pu être nue, tu pourrais frapper ! protesta Hermione en lui jetant le premier objet qui se trouvait à sa portée, soit un bonnet de bain.

\- Eh ! gloussa le blond. Tu sais, ce peignoir m'a été offert lors d'une soirée très divertissante dans une boîte de strip-tease. Je ne pensais pas voir un jour une femme non rémunérée pour se trémousser sur une barre de pole dance le porter..."

Horrifiée, Hermione ôta l'objet du délit comme s'il l'avait brûlée et se rua sur une serviette de douche, dans laquelle elle s'enveloppa jusqu'au menton. Malefoy était hilare, fier de son coup.

"Le petit déj est servi, finit-il par annoncer en reprenant son souffle.

\- Super ! Maintenant fiche le camp, je dois m'habiller !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu devrais embrasser ton destin, et assumer le peignoir doré...

\- Sors d'ici, serpent ! cria Hermione en lui désignant la porte d'un doigt autoritaire."

Il obtempéra en gloussant, referma la porte derrière lui, et Hermione soupira. Elle avait passé une nuit affreuse, entrecoupée de cauchemars qui l'avaient réveillée en sursauts à plusieurs reprises. Et finalement, elle avait été soulagée d'ouvrir les yeux dans un lit douillet, en sécurité. Sécurité qui lui apparaissait soudain toute relative, avec un personnage intrusif tel que Malefoy à quelques mètres d'elle seulement.

Elle acheva de se préparer, et se rendit à la cuisine, tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise. Était-ce normal de dormir chez son patron, puis de déjeuner avec lui au saut du lit ? Est-ce que quelqu'un comme Drago Malefoy déjeunait dans sa cuisine ? Il était peut-être plus du genre à se faire servir à table. Elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et constata avec soulagement qu'il était déjà en costume, et qu'il sirotait son café en lisant la Gazette, juché sur un tabouret de bar. Il releva la tête à son entrée, et esquissa un petit sourire goguenard.

"Ne fais aucun commentaire, l'avertit Hermione avant de s'avancer avec prudence vers le comptoir."

Tout un tas de victuailles fraîchement cuisinées trônaient dessus et, à moins que la passion secrète de Drago Malefoy soit la pâtisserie, elle doutait sérieusement de sa capacité à confectionner des muffins aux myrtilles aussi parfaits.

"J'aimerais que tu me présentes à ton elfe, lança Hermione en s'attablant en face de lui."

Malefoy battit des yeux au dessus de sa tasse de café, puis la reposa.

"Je n'ai pas d'elfe.

\- Tu t'es levé cette nuit pour faire de la pâtisserie, donc. Oui, c'est tout à fait crédible.

\- J'ai du personnel, humain et rémunéré, comme tout le monde. Enfin, _presque_ tout le monde.

\- Tu as une cuisinière ? insista Hermione en se servant une tasse de café.

\- Oui. Et une femme de ménage. Tu as d'autres questions ? Parce qu'il me semble qu'on a pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui, comme déjouer un complot ou mettre à terre nos ennemis.

\- Oh, je suis parfaitement prête pour ça, répondit Hermione en croquant avec férocité dans son muffin."

Toute la nuit, elle s'était repassé le film des événements dans sa tête et, maintenant qu'elle connaissait le vrai rôle qu'avait joué Laura, elle se trouvait vraiment stupide de ne pas l'avoir percée à jour. Elle s'était laissée berner par son attitude apparemment passive, ses hésitations, ses silences qu'elle prenait pour de la timidité. A la minute où elle avait fait savoir qu'elle pensait à quitter le groupe des Progressistes, Laura l'avait manipulée. D'abord, c'était elle qui avait annoncé devant tout l'hémicycle qu'elles quittaient leur alliance. Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion de s'infiltrer. Ensuite, elle avait tout fait pour devenir proche de Drago, Pansy et Blaise. Elle posait sans arrêt des questions pseudo candides, allait dans le sens des autres, se montrait toujours pleine d'entrain pour tous les projets... Parce qu'elle cherchait des informations. Elle les faisait tous parler en étant toujours proche, tapie dans un coin, sans que personne ne la remarque. Et les photos des vacances sur la Côte d'Azur... C'était évident ! Elle était présente sur place, c'était certainement elle-même le paparazzi. Les choses étaient allées tellement loin...

"De la fumée sort de tes oreilles, Granger, l'interrompit Malefoy, qui la dévisageait sans aucune gêne.

\- J'ai réfléchi, cette nuit. Je pensais à Laura. Et au fait que je ne me suis pas méfiée, alors que tous les indices étaient là, sous mon nez. Je me sens vraiment, vraiment stupide, confessa la jeune femme.

\- Inutile de te flageller, on l'a tous été. Moi aussi j'y ai pensé cette nuit, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle fait tout ça. Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Elle veut détruire notre groupe, c'est une taupe en infiltration parmi nous. Je te jure Drago, que si l'occasion d'écrabouiller ce cafard se présente, je ne la raterai pas !

\- Tout doux, Tony Montana. Pour l'instant, on observe. Il faut qu'on comprenne avant d'agir."

Cette situation était curieuse. Hermione Granger était emportée par une rage aveugle, et Drago Malefoy anticipait ses coups en l'exhortant au calme. C'était le monde à l'envers. Et le blond dû s'en apercevoir, parce qu'il fronça subitement les sourcils et secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser d'un mauvais rêve.

"Lupin te hait depuis toujours, c'est un secret pour personne. Et il a commencé à vriller quand tu as grimpé dans les sondages. Peut-être qu'il la manipule pour obtenir des informations...

\- Tu crois que c'est une vendetta personnelle ? Qu'il fait tout ça pour me nuire, et que Blaise et toi, vous êtes des dommages collatéraux ?"

Malefoy avait l'air horrifié par cette idée. Il savait qu'il ne suscitait pas une vague d'amour populaire, et que sa personnalité était clivante, mais qu'on lui en veuille autant... au point de blesser ses proches... C'était intolérable. Il pouvait comprendre qu'on s'en prenne à lui, il y était préparé et savait rendre les coups. Mais qu'on agisse sournoisement, dans son dos, en attaquant des personnes innocentes... Il n'avait pas entraîné ses amis et les personnes qu'il estimait dans cette aventure politique pour les détruire.

"J'en sais rien, Drago. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une stratégie intelligente, parce qu'on ne peut pas voir les coups arriver. Ça peut tomber sur n'importe lequel d'entre nous. N'importe quand. Et ça nous désorganise, regarde ce qui est en train de se passer... Au lieu de travailler, on organise un gala pour débusquer une taupe...

\- Hein ?

\- Oh..."

Hermione grimaça. Évidemment, Parkinson n'avait toujours pas jugé utile de prévenir Drago qu'elle organisait une fête retentissante en son nom. Et elle venait de le faire de la pire des manières.

"Comment ça, _oh_ ? Granger, c'est quoi cette histoire de gala ?"

Malefoy avait posé son journal, et attendait une réponse immédiatement.

"Et bien... C'est une idée de Pansy. Elle attendait certainement d'avoir un plan qui tienne la route avant de t'en parler, mentit Hermione, qui savait pertinemment que Parkinson avait déjà mis en route toute l'organisation sans attendre aucune approbation.

\- Granger, quel gala ? répéta le blond en s'avançant vers elle, quelque peu menaçant."

Il se servait de sa stature et de son corps pour la distraire et l'inciter à parler, c'était réellement sournois. Le parfum du blond sembla soudain saturer l'air autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait plus que son torse qui se soulevait doucement, ses longs cils et sa fichue mèche blonde devant deux yeux métalliques qui, elle l'aurait juré, étaient remplis de paillettes argentées. Elle était en train de se laisser complètement engloutir par son aura Malefoyenne. Et elle ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de s'en sortir que de tout déballer.

"Une soirée mondaine, en l'honneur de notre groupe. Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Mais elle veut montrer qu'on est toujours là, tu vois, renvoyer une image de cohésion au monde... Et aussi, mobiliser tous nos membres derrière un même événement. A vrai dire, elle en profite pour surveiller nos collègues, mais...

\- C'est une excellente idée ! la coupa Malefoy, la prenant au dépourvu.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- NON ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça sans m'en parler ! Un foutu gala ! Comme si on avait que ça à faire en ce moment ! On fournit une occasion en or à Lupin et Pods de nous exposer, de ruiner la soirée d'une quelconque manière... On peut pas se permettre d'être sous le feu des projecteurs en ce moment, scrutés à la loupe... Pourquoi je suis le seul à comprendre ça ? C'est pas vrai ! pestait Malefoy en tournant en rond autour de l'ilot central de la cuisine.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi au début, mais en temps de crise, c'est particulièrement important de penser à notre image, réfuta Hermione. T'es le premier à miser sur le paraître, d'habitude. Les démonstrations publiques, les grands gestes, c'est ton truc."

Drago pivota en faisant crisser les semelles de ses chaussures italiennes, et la foudroya du regard.

"Mais je ne suis pas... commença-t-il d'un ton furieux, avant de s'arrêter tout net.

\- Tu n'es pas quoi ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- J'allais dire que je n'étais pas en guerre. Mais en fait, si. Je suis perpétuellement en guerre. Cette campagne électorale était une guerre. La seule différence, c'est qu'ici on connait le visage de nos ennemis.

\- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes cette idée de gala ?"

Il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Aussi pénible que ce soit pour lui de l'admettre, oui, il acceptait l'idée. Il sentait même une certaine excitation poindre à l'idée de pouvoir provoquer ses détracteurs en costume de créateur, une coupe de champagne à la main.

"Pansy se croit tout permis. Je vais lui rappeler que c'est moi le chef, lança-t-il."

.

Diego les conduisit au penthouse, et ils passèrent le trajet à échafauder des plans pour piéger Laura. Leurs manigances n'étaient pas au point, mais ils se mirent d'accord pour garder leur découverte pour eux pour l'instant. Pour autant, ils allaient la mettre sous pression, et lui rendre la tâche plus ardue. Tout en l'écartant des réelles décisions politiques, des documents confidentiels, des discussions privées.

"Je devrais peut-être la draguer, ça la déstabiliserait, suggéra Malefoy.

\- Fais donc ça, elle pourra ajouter une plainte pour harcèlement sexuel par un supérieur hiérarchique à la liste de ses manœuvres. Bon sang, comment je vais faire pour lui sourire, faire semblant d'être son amie... Est-ce que je suis supposée l'inviter à déjeuner, ou à boire des verres, comme avant ? Non, parce que je crois que je ne pourrais pas. Elle va voir que je mens. Je ne sais pas mentir, c'est comme si j'avais un panneau clignotant sur le front qui dirait _cette fille est hypocrite, elle n'est pas sincère, regardez elle ment_.

\- Je vois surtout un panneau _je suis un moulin à paroles, faites-moi taire_ !"

A leur entrée dans l'open space, ils échangèrent un regard décidé, et s'élancèrent d'un pas conquérant vers leurs bureaux respectifs.

.

Hermione passa toute la mâtinée penchée sur ses courriers, ses mails et ses projets en cours. Elle travailla à un rythme tellement soutenu qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de penser au moindre complot. Et son petit coup de gueule de la veille avait au moins eu le mérite de réduire les allées et venues dans son bureau : personne n'était venu lui demander de l'aide, et ça, c'était très rafraichissant.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était aussi inquiétant. Si personne n'était là pour les écouter et régler leurs problèmes, qu'allaient faire ses collègues ? Encore plus de mauvaises décisions et de drames se profilaient, c'était certain. Hermione regarda la porte de son bureau, désespérément close. Elle les avait effrayés, et maintenant, ils étaient là dehors, en train de semer le chaos et de ruiner leurs vies.

Elle était à deux doigts de se lever et d'aller se renseigner, quand des coups retentirent à la porte de son bureau.

"Oui ! lança-t-elle, soulagée."

La tête de Pansy apparut, un sourire gêné plaqué au visage.

"Hey... Je peux entrer ? demanda la Serpentard, dans un effort de politesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

\- Bien sûr, entre, l'encouragea Hermione en refermant le dossier qu'elle était en train d'annoter."

Pansy s'engouffra sans demander son reste, referma la porte avec une douceur inaccoutumée, et vint s'asseoir face à elle.

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, parce que c'est difficile pour moi de... enfin, tu vois. M'excuser. Pour hier... Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça."

Hermione lui sourit, et tapota sa main comme une mère rassurerait son enfant pris en flagrant délit de vol de cookie.

"Quand Théo est dans les parages, c'est comme si mon double maléfique surgissait. T'as bien fait de m'engueuler, je partais complètement en vrille... C'est ça, l'effet qu'il me fait, avoua Pansy, le menton tremblotant légèrement.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire, entre vous deux ?"

Pansy haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

"On s'est tourné autour, à Poudlard. Et puis après, à la fac. Mais ça n'a jamais vraiment abouti à rien de sérieux, tu vois... C'est Théo. Et c'est moi. Et maintenant, c'est très embarrassant. Je suis tellement... awkward, quand il est dans le coin... On dirait une cinglée, j'en ai bien conscience !

\- Vous en avez déjà parlé ? Peut-être que c'est juste bizarre parce que vous n'avez pas suffisamment communiqué sur ce que vous ressentez, une discussion..."

Hermione stoppa le flot de ses conseils, interloquée par le regard affolé de Pansy, qui avait brusquement saisit le bord du bureau et le serrait si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches. Son regard révulsé était fixé sur la bouche d'Hermione, comme si les mots qui en sortaient étaient insoutenables.

"Je ne peux pas, dit-elle après un long silence.

\- Très bien Pansy, rien ne t'y oblige... la rassura Hermione. Quand tu seras prête. Pas de pression."

La Serpentard hocha la tête frénétiquement, réellement paniquée. Visiblement, évoquer le sujet Théo avait été un effort pour elle, et cette conversation n'avait pas l'air de l'aider. Du tout.

"Tu as pu voir Blaise, hier ?

\- Oui, j'étais chez lui hier soir quand on a appris la nouvelle. Il est sûr que c'est la même personne qui l'a piégé lui qui veut balancer cette histoire à la presse. C'est possible, tu crois ?"

Hermione reposa son crayon avant d'avoir eu le temps de le briser en deux. Hier soir, elle était chez Malefoy, en train de recevoir le ciel qui avait décidé de lui tomber sur la tête. De quoi Pansy parlait-elle ?

"Attends, Pansy... Quelle nouvelle ?

\- Oh merde, je pensais que vous étiez au courant... Cormac, il n'arrivait pas à vous joindre, Drago et toi, alors il a appelé Blaise, après tout c'est lui qui dirige notre communication, il était tout indiqué.

\- Cormac ? répéta Hermione."

Il avait essayé de la joindre la veille, et elle avait ignoré son appel.

"Hermione, lui aussi il a été contacté par un journaliste hier soir, qui voulait sa version des faits sur un tuyau anonyme. Cormac couche avec une nana des Conservateurs.

\- Candice Cornwell, oui, et alors ?

\- T'étais au courant ? Enfin bref, le souci, c'est qu'il couche aussi avec Savana Whitlock. Et Anna Brice.

\- Il a vraiment un type de femmes... Que des conservatrices ! constata Hermione, avant de prendre conscience du problème. Le journaliste veut balancer ses coucheries ? Mais enfin, ça intéresse qui ?

\- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ? Rien n'intéresse plus les gens que les histoires de fesses. Surtout entre des personnalités politiques de bords opposés. Blaise a essayé de négocier avec le journaliste, mais tout ce qu'il a obtenu, c'était de repousser la publication de 24 heures. On est foutus, on ne peut plus empêcher ça.

\- Il faut qu'on le court-circuite ! s'exclama Hermione. Cormac doit parler aujourd'hui, et donner sa version des faits avant que l'article ne soit publié. On doit prendre les devants. Drago est au courant ?

\- Cormac est avec lui dans son bureau en ce moment. Je n'ai pas entendu de cris, ils doivent chercher une solution. Grangy, on doit trouver cette foutue taupe très vite, parce qu'il y a des secrets à déterrer sur tout le monde ici !"

Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux et se laissa retomber en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Laura n'avait pas perdu de temps. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à jeter un ami en pâture, ce n'était plus à prouver. La rage de la veille se remit à bouillonner dans les veines de la Gryffondor, et elle dû puiser au plus profond de son âme pour ne pas traverser l'open-space en traînant cette traîtresse pas les cheveux. Elle se leva, et tira sèchement les stores pour dégager la vue sur le bureau de Laura. Elle était assise là, l'air parfaitement détendue, et discutait avec Dubois. Ils riaient. Hermione serra les poings à s'en faire mal.

"Drago m'a passé un savon pour le gala, ajouta Pansy, la tirant de ses pensées meurtrières.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment gaffé... répondit Hermione sans arriver à détacher ses yeux de cette peste de Laura.

\- Oh, tant mieux, au moins maintenant il est au courant. Et puis, finalement, le seul truc qui le gêne c'est que ce n'était pas son idée. N'oublie pas, la réunion pour planifier tout ça est à 18 heures."

.

Hermione s'accorda une pause en début d'après-midi et descendit manger avec Astoria dans un café. Elles discutèrent principalement de sujets professionnels, et ne s'aventurèrent pas à parler des sujets qui risquaient de créer des tensions. Depuis leur altercation de la veille au sujet du gala, leurs rapports étaient tendus. Et la vérité, c'est qu'ils l'étaient déjà depuis un moment. Hermione avait d'abord cru que c'était le changement qui les avait éloignées. Après tout, elles avaient toujours travaillé à deux, partageant absolument tout, et maintenant elles n'étaient même plus dans le même bureau. Parfois, une journée entière s'écoulait sans qu'elles n'échangent réellement. Astoria se sentait mise à l'écart, renvoyée à un rôle de secrétaire, alors qu'Hermione voulait la protéger des drames internes. Elles n'étaient plus d'accord sur la manière de procéder. Aussi, leur déjeuner se déroula dans le calme, mais le poids des non-dits entre elles abrégea cette petite pause.

Hermione remonta au penthouse le cœur lourd, mais le spectacle qui l'attendait surpassait largement tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Hestia Carrow était assise par terre, contre un mur, et pleurait à chaudes larmes, une flopée de gens accroupis autour d'elle pour la réconforter. D'autres, comme Flint ou Dubois, étaient positionnés plus en retrait, un air de pitié vissé au visage. Parkinson faisait les cent pas en vociférant. Et Malefoy était planté à quelques mètres de l'agitation, les deux mains plaquées à l'arrière de son crâne, agrippées à ses cheveux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Hermione eut la confirmation qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

"Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore... s'inquiéta Astoria en constatant l'ambiance de fin du monde qui régnait dans les bureaux."

Ce fut Pansy qui accourut, et se pencha vers elle pour chuchoter.

"Quelqu'un a posté une vidéo d'Hestia sur un site pornographique, Hermione."

La jeune femme se plaqua une main sur la bouche, horrifiée. Elle chercha immédiatement Laura du regard, mais ne parvint pas à la localiser, et en fut presque soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas pu se retenir de lui arracher les yeux.

"Des tas de gens sont en train de partager la vidéo sur les réseaux sociaux sorciers, c'est une catastrophe. Blaise et Cormac sont en ligne avec le Ministère et le directeur de ce foutu site, mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas retiré la vidéo, poursuivit Pansy, les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est trop tard. Même s'ils la retirent, elle a dû être copiée et re-postée... C'est peine perdue, fit Astoria en secouant la tête. Pauvre Hestia..."

Hermione se dirigea vers la jeune femme, prostrée au sol, et les collègues qui l'entouraient s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Elle s'accroupit face à elle, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Serpentard.

"Hestia, regarde-moi."

Cette dernière renifla bruyamment, le corps agité de spasmes.

"Hestia, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte."

Les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, et la jeune femme planta deux yeux baignés de larmes dans ceux d'Hermione.

"Je... J'étais à l'université... C'était mon... mon petit-ami... et... je ne voulais pas que... je suis désolée ! annona Hestia avant de se remettre à sangloter.

\- Peu importe, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Rien du tout, répéta Hermione. C'est ta vie privée et tu y fais ce que tu veux. Ça ne regarde que toi. Personne n'avait le droit de te faire ça. C'est à eux d'avoir honte, pas à toi. Tu comprends ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ou à être désolée."

Hestia bascula en avant, et atterri dans les bras d'Hermione qui la serra contre elle. Hestia n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle portait dans son cœur, mais à cet instant, elle partageait pleinement sa peine et sa colère. Qu'Hestia soit une sœur ou une inconnue n'avait pas d'importance. Elle la garda contre elle quelques minutes, en lui répétant en boucle que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'avait même plus conscience que la totalité de ses collègues étaient là, dans leurs dos, et qu'ils devaient les dévisager. Une colère sourde l'envahissait.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Malefoy approcher doucement, et se planter à côté d'elles.

"Hestia, lève-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme."

Hermione repoussa gentiment sa collègue, et lui attrapa les mains pour la tirer vers le haut. Hestia suivit le mouvement mollement, et flagella sur ses jambes lorsqu'elle se retrouva debout. Elle regardait fixement ses pieds, soudain consciente d'être au centre de l'attention.

"Écoutez-moi tous, s'exclama Malefoy. Je veux que les choses soient bien claires. Hestia a besoin de nous tous, et on va la soutenir. A partir de maintenant, je veux que tout le monde appelle ses contacts dans la presse. Vous allez sortir, et vous allez la défendre. Pas parce qu'elle est une victime, pas parce qu'elle vous fait pitié, mais parce qu'elle est l'une des nôtres et ce qu'on lui a fait aujourd'hui est purement et simplement immonde. Sortez-moi vos plus beaux discours féministes, insurgez-vous, débrouillez-vous pour que la honte change de camp. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?"

Tout le monde s'empressa de hocher la tête, et Pansy écrasa une larme en couvant Malefoy d'un regard très fier. Puis le blond claqua des doigts, agacé que personne ne se mette à courir partout pour le satisfaire.

"Hestia, tu ne vas pas prendre ta journée, et tu ne vas pas annuler ta visite à la chambre de commerce demain. Tu vas ravaler tes larmes, relever le menton, et continuer à faire ton travail, reprit Malefoy."

Elle se remit à pleurer, les épaules affaissées. Pansy s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé, et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

"Ah non jeune fille, tu ne vas pas leur faire le plaisir de t'effondrer. Je vais venir avec toi demain, et si quelqu'un moufte, je te promets que je vais lui botter les fesses tellement fort que je vais l'expédier sur Mars, ou n'importe quelle planète du système solaire, l'entendit dire Hermione.

\- Moi aussi, je viens, les informa Malefoy avant de faire signe à Hermione de le suivre dans son bureau."

Ils y entrèrent sans un mot et Hermione rabattit sèchement la porte, avant de s'appuyer contre le montant. Malefoy se passa une main dans les cheveux, et l'y laissa, en proie lui aussi à une colère contenue. Il regardait Hermione et Hermione le regardait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que l'autre pensait. Malefoy s'avança vers elle, et s'arrêta à un mètre, les bras ballants.

"C'est la merde, dit-il.

\- C'était très bien, ce que tu as dit, souffla Hermione.

\- C'est vrai ? geignit Drago. J'étais pas très sûr. Tu crois que ça va aller, Hestia ?

\- On va pas la lâcher."

Drago hocha la tête sans la quitter des yeux.

"On aurait peut-être dû mettre Laura hors d'état de nuire dès hier soir, regretta-t-il.

\- A quoi bon ? Elle avait sûrement déjà balancé toutes ces infos. Mais il faut qu'on trouve le moyen de s'en débarrasser, et vite. Peut-être qu'on devrait juste lui dire qu'on est au courant de tout, et elle démissionnera.

\- On perdrait notre atout. Là, on peut la surveiller, et lui fournir des fausses infos pour Lupin... On peut la contrôler à notre avantage.

\- C'est pas flagrant, aujourd'hui, soupira Hermione.

\- Il faut tenir bon, répondit Drago en s'avançant encore un peu vers elle."

Elle pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever à travers son pull. Ses pectoraux frôlaient presque sa propre poitrine, et elle sentait très nettement le souffle du jeune homme sur son front. Il était plus grand qu'elle, et ses yeux étaient à la hauteur de la naissance de son cou. Le sternum de Malefoy se soulevait régulièrement, et elle le regarda monter et descendre, sans oser amorcer le moindre mouvement. Ils étaient vraiment très proches. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Et elle vit qu'il levait son bras gauche, avant de sentir ses longs doigts replacer une boucle derrière son oreille. Cela lui arracha un frisson. Et il le sentit, parce qu'il se colla un peu plus à elle. Ce qui se produisit alors troubla profondément Hermione, qui n'avait jamais vu son corps effectuer ce genre de mouvement sans son autorisation. Elle se cambra, collant son bassin à celui du blond, qui en profita pour la plaquer plus sèchement contre le montant de la porte. Ils ne disaient toujours rien. Hermione sentait son cœur battre tellement fort qu'elle se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas briser ses côtes et sortit de sa cage thoracique. Malefoy posa une main sur sa hanche, et pencha sa tête vers elle. Elle, qui gardait le visage obstinément baissé, et ce en luttant contre elle-même. Sa volonté et son corps combattaient en ce moment même. Elle savait que si elle relevait le menton, ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres, il allait l'embrasser. Et son cerveau n'était pas prêt à envisager une telle chose.

La bouche de Malefoy, chaude et douce, se posa sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le pouvoir érotique d'un baiser sur le front.

Elle sentit sa propre main se mouvoir toute seule et se poser sur la joue du blond. Il bougea un peu. Sa cuisse se plaça entre les siennes. Elle sentit son bas-ventre se crisper et toutes ses hormones se mirent à hurler. Elle se demanda même si elle n'avait pas gémi à voix haute, ce qui serait extrêmement embarrassant. La main de Malefoy descendit le long de sa hanche, faisant naître des fourmillements délicieux sur son passage, la contourna, et se posa sur ses fesses. Il y enfonça ses doigts, agrippant fermement la chair, et le visage d'Hermione bascula en arrière. Elle avait lutté, mais elle avait perdu. Son regard heurta celui du blond de plein fouet, et ce qu'elle y lut de l'aida pas à garder les idées claires. Ses iris gris étaient presque noirs. Elle tenta de prendre une inspiration, à moitié asphyxiée par l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait, et tomba sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne bougeait pas dans sa direction, se contentant de la tenir là, contre lui. Est-ce qu'il attendait qu'elle amorce le mouvement ?

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut de réponse à cette question, puisque quelqu'un frappa contre le montant, et les tira brutalement de leur bulle. Hermione sursauta, sa tête heurta la porte, Drago recula d'un bond, et c'est avec des regards parfaitement gênés qu'ils accueillirent Blaise. Fort heureusement, il avait les yeux baissés sur une tablette tactile.

"La vidéo a été retirée du site porno, mais elle continue à apparaître sur les réseaux sociaux, et je ne peux rien y faire à part les signaler... Le type de la plateforme m'a assuré qu'il allait bloquer les posts mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher.

\- Merci Blaise, dit Drago, qui s'était assis précipitamment à son bureau. Qu'a dit le Ministère ?

\- Ils font pression auprès de plusieurs réseaux sociaux pour qu'ils soient vigilants. Mais ils conseillent de porter plainte. Les aurors pourront enquêter, mais à mon avis ils ne sont pas formés pour ça et ça nous sera pas d'une grande aide. Du coup Cormac a eu l'idée de contacter un hacker, il est prêt à traquer le coupable. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il racontait, mais il a l'air compétent.

\- Embauche-le, fais le venir ici au plus vite, ordonna Malefoy.

\- Il demande pas mal de fric, vu que c'est pas vraiment légal...

\- Donne-lui ce qu'il demande, trancha Malefoy.

\- Comment va Hestia ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Elle est avec Padma et Astoria en salle de repos. Elle pleure toujours, grimaça Blaise. Pansy a réuni les autres en salle de réunion pour leur faire un topo de ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou pas à la presse. Elle leur a filé des éléments de langage, et je crois qu'elle s'est mise à expliquer le principe du féminisme parce que Flint ne comprenait rien."

Drago soupira, et fit défiler le fil d'actualité sur l'écran de la tablette de Blaise d'un geste las.

"Cormac est prêt pour son allocution ? demanda-t-il.

\- Attendez... Vous l'avez maintenue ? tiqua Hermione. Je veux dire, vu les circonstances, les coucheries de Cormac, c'est pas un sujet, si ?

\- On a légèrement modifié son intervention pour qu'il insiste sur le fait que la vie privée des députés, et des gens en général, ne regarde qu'eux, et que la voir étalée dans la presse est indigne. Que les Non-alignés sont la cible de ragots malveillants et déplacés, mais qu'on s'en fout, on disparaîtra pas, et on s'excusera pas d'avoir une vie personnelle épanouie. Et puis on contrôle tout, il va juste parler face caméra ici, dans les locaux. Aucune question, pas de risque de dérapage, résuma Blaise, sûr de son fait."

Hermione se rangea à son avis, qui après tout se défendait parfaitement. Elle se tritura nerveusement les mains, s'agita d'un pied à l'autre, et finit par prendre la fuite d'un coup. Elle se réfugia dans son bureau, claqua la porte, baissa les stores, et se laissa glisser au sol contre le mur.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait très chaud, brusquement, le sang palpitait dans ses tempes, et elle crut bien qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle avait faillit embrasser Malefoy. Et pire, elle en avait eu vraiment très envie. Même de plus qu'un baiser. Un flash brutal passa devant ses yeux, dans lequel elle était penchée sur son bureau, nue. Elle se gifla, et grogna de douleur. Elle était folle, voilà, elle perdait totalement la tête.

Elle était sous pression, elle était en colère, elle était inquiète, et lui, il était toujours là, et il était son allié, alors elle devait tout simplement tout mélanger. Confondre reconnaissance et désir. C'était possible, ce genre de choses devait arriver. Parfois.

Elle s'autorisa quelques minutes supplémentaires de repos, et se releva en lissant sa robe. Elle se planta devant son miroir, arrangea son chignon, et se regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu vas te calmer, ma grande, se menaça-t-elle."

Elle était parfaitement ridicule, mais pendant quelques secondes, elle se sentit mieux. Avant qu'un nouveau flash explicite traverse son esprit.

.

"Herm', il est presque 18 heures, et on a envoyé tout le monde sur le terrain, alors j'ai reporté la réunion pour le gala, l'avertit Pansy en entrant dans la salle de Détente et de Ragots."

Hermione sursauta, et renversa un peu de thé sur son poignet.

"Merde, grommela-t-elle."

Parkinson ne dit rien et plaça d'autorité sa main sous l'eau froide du robinet.

"Ça va toi, en ce moment ?

\- Oui, très bien. T'en fais pas, Pansy. Où est Hestia ?

\- Padma, Dean et Cormac l'ont amenée boire un verre. Elle va dormir chez Dean avec Padma. On s'est dit que c'était mieux qu'elle ne reste pas seule ce soir.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, soupira Hermione en regardant l'eau couler sur son poignet.

\- Coucou les filles, lança une voix qui fit se tendre immédiatement Pansy.

\- Salut Théo, répondit Hermione en se retournant vers l'intru."

Elle asséna un petit coup de coude à Parkinson pour que cette fois, elle lui dise bonjour dans le timing adéquat.

"Bonjour Théo, lança la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez avec ce lavabo ?

\- Hermione s'est brûlée avec son thé, répondit la Serpentard.

\- Mais ça va mieux ! Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire, je vous laisse, décréta-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la pièce."

Pansy allait lui en vouloir, mais c'était pour son bien. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, mais ses pas la conduisirent vers le bureau d'Astoria, qui tapait à un débit soutenu sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

"Tu peux rentrer chez toi, si tu veux. Je ne crois pas qu'on fasse grand chose de plus ce soir, lui proposa Hermione.

\- Je préfère rester là. Ron est infernal en ce moment. Il est en panne d'inspiration pour son prochain tome des aventures du Blaireau. Figure toi que ce pauvre blaireau n'arrive pas à faire ses lacets, et tout le monde se moque de lui à l'école, gloussa Astoria en envoyant son mail.

\- Ce blaireau a décidément de sérieux problèmes, pouffa Hermione en s'asseyant sur une chaise vide.

\- Tu sais... Tu devrais envoyer un hibou à Laura. Tout le monde se demande pourquoi elle n'était pas là cet après-midi. Ils risquent de finir par avoir des doutes."

Interdite, Hermione se pencha en avant. Astoria était très intuitive, et elle s'était toujours méfiée de Laura.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne faites rien pour la stopper, mais c'est évident que l'un d'entre nous abreuve la presse. Et elle n'est jamais là quand quelque chose explose, ce qui est quand même très louche.

\- Personne n'est au courant, Astoria. Seulement Drago et moi.

\- _Drago_ , hein ? reprit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire en coin. Vous comptez faire quoi, avec elle ?

\- On n'en sait rien, à vrai dire. Elle espionne pour le camp adverse. On pensait pouvoir la garder à l'œil et l'utiliser contre eux, mais la situation nous a échappé.

\- Je vais la surveiller, moi. Je vais lui coller aux basques. J'ai dupliqué son agenda tout à l'heure, elle ne fera plus un pas sans que je sois au courant.

\- Sois discrète, elle ne doit pas se douter qu'on sait... s'inquiéta Hermione. Je vais lui confier un gros projet pour l'occuper, j'ai une petite idée.

\- C'est quoi cet air machiavélique ? pouffa Astoria.

\- Je me disais qu'il était grand temps de faire passer des lois contre le cyber harcèlement et le revenge porn. Pour forcer les plateformes à censurer un peu plus rapidement ce genre de contenus. Et Laura me semble la personne parfaite pour mener à bien ce projet."

Astoria émit un petit rire, et approuva d'un sourire entendu.

"Cette garce va mordre la poussière, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle, soudain sérieuse.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Parfait. Bon, je vais rentrer, sinon Ron va vraiment détruire notre appartement à force de se lamenter en tournant en rond."

Hermione lui souhaita une bonne soirée, et la serra dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Astoria était la personne la plus loyale qu'elle connaissait. Et elle s'en voulait de lui avoir donné l'impression de la négliger, et de ne pas lui faire confiance.

.

Lorsque le journal de 20 heures débuta, Hermione était sagement assise dans son canapé, un verre de vin à la main. Elle était curieuse de voir comment Wizzards Chanel allait couvrir l'actualité politique de la journée. Le générique défila, et le présentateur habituel apparut, ses fiches à la main.

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce journal. Nous sommes le 8 avril 2019, et ce soir, l'actualité est mouvementée. Avant la présentation des titres, je tiens à communiquer à Hestia Carrow, députée Non-alignée élue du Surrey, mon soutien et ma compassion. Nous sommes le 8 avril 2019, et nous continuons à humilier nos femmes politiques parce qu'elles ont eu l'imprudence de faire l'amour. Je vais peut-être être viré, ceci est peut-être mon dernier journal de 20 heures, mais il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler que relayer des contenus pornographiques volés, traîner dans la boue une femme, parce qu'elle est une femme, doit être fermement condamné. Je suis un homme, et je suis solidaire avec Hestia Carrow. Toute de suite, le rappel des titres."

Estomaquée, Hermione avala une grande lampée de vin. Théo s'était surpassé sur ce coup-là. Nul doute qu'il avait orchestré cette introduction. Parce que ce présentateur, qui était l'incarnation du conservatisme, n'avait absolument pas pu écrire ça sans qu'on le lui souffle. Elle sentit son portable vibrer, et l'attrapa à tâtons, hypnotisée par l'écran

Parkinson.

"Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Théo."

Hermione éclata d'un rire nerveux, et se rongea un ongle. Elle écouta l'actualité internationale, bâilla devant un sujet sur les marchés régionaux où Janice et Hank critiquaient les tomates sans saveur qui poussaient sous serre, grimaça en découvrant les nouveaux chiffres du chômage, et se tendit lorsque le visage de Cormac apparut à l'écran.

L'allocution était parfaite. Efficace, claire, parfaitement équilibrée entre indignation et sérénité. Cormac avait l'air sincère et inspirait confiance. Et il ne se plaignait pas : il reprochait aux gens de s'en prendre aux femmes, et pas à lui, qui était le fautif si fautif il y avait. Ce qui était une transition parfaite pour défendre Hestia. Ils avaient très bien travaillé. Ensuite, il y eut un retour en plateau. Le présentateur était entouré d'une journaliste de la Gazette, d'une militante féministe et du directeur du Twitter sorcier. Ils condamnèrent unanimement le lynchage d'Hestia. La journaliste rappela que le rôle de la presse était d'informer et d'éduquer, pas de relayer des ragots anonymes et de détruire gratuitement l'image d'une personnalité publique, adressant là un tacle franc à ses concurrents des tabloïds. Elle déclara qu'il fallait élever les débats au lieu de parler aux instincts primaires des citoyens, ce qui fit extrêmement plaisir à Hermione. La militante fut parfaite, très pédagogue, et rappela que le seul coupable ici était la personne qui avait divulgué une vidéo privée. Et, même si personne ne le crut, le directeur du principal réseau social sorcier s'engagea à modérer les contenus pornographiques plus efficacement. Le présentateur ajouta ensuite, en clôture du débat, qu'un hashtag prenait de l'ampleur, lancé par une collègue d'Hestia, Pansy Parkinson.

S'attendant au pire, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Une Pansy furieuse et survoltée était capable de tout.

"#libéreznosvagins ? s'écria Hermione en bondissant sur ses pieds."

Elle se mit à rire si fort que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Pansy n'avait pas dû attendre l'approbation de Blaise pour poster ça, mais elle avait bien fait. La jeune femme attrapa son téléphone, et posta à son tour #libéreznosvagins. A mesure qu'elle tapait les lettres, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire ça quelques mois auparavant, emprisonnée parmi les Progressistes et la rigueur froide de Lupin. Elle songea à ses parents. Elle se demanda si les électeurs les plus âgés allaient apprécier qu'elle parle de son vagin. Et puis elle appuya sur "publier".

Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy lika son post.

* * *

 **Enfin un sérieux rapprochement ! Il aura fallu attendre 18 chapitres, je suis désolée... Et encore, ils ne se sont même pas embrassés. Patience, patience ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Parce que maintenant, ils risquent d'être déconcentrés par la chasse à la Laura... Ou peut-être pas, qui sait.**

 **A la semaine prochaine, chers lecteurs !**


	20. Chapter 19 - Du sang et des larmes

_Chapter 19 - Du sang et des larmes  
_

Terrée dans son bureau, Hermione attendait l'arrivée de Malefoy au penthouse, tendue comme un arc. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis leurs frôlements dans son bureau, et elle appréhendait de lui faire face. Certes, c'est lui qui avait initié ce rapprochement, mais elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Pire, elle l'avait encouragé. Enfin, son corps l'avait fait sans son consentement.

"Grangy, il y a plus de cent-mille post avec le hashtag #libéreznosvagins ! C'est un triomphe. Le monde est enfin prêt pour le féminisme. L'égalité des sexes est en marche !"

Pansy entama une danse de la joie, son téléphone à la main, et sautilla jusqu'à Hermione pour l'entraîner avec elle. La Gryffondor pouffa, et se laissa aller quelques secondes à son enthousiasme.

"Scandale du jour ! annonça Blaise en entrant, la mine sombre, la Gazette à la main."

Il était bel et bien revenu au travail par la force des choses et, même si personne ne semblait aborder le sujet de sa folle soirée au commissariat, il avait toujours l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent de danser, décomposées. La félicité n'aurait pas duré longtemps. Hermione déplia le journal, et constata que la Une ne les concernait pas - à moins qu'ils soient jugés responsables de la disparition d'un joueur de Quidditch à la retraite dans un accident d'avion. Mais un petit encart attira son attention.

"La famille Dubois accusée d'évasion fiscale... Mais c'est pas vrai..."

Rouge écarlate, Pansy se rua vers l'open-space et se mit à hurler.

"QUI QUE TU SOIS, SACHE QU'ON VA TE TROUVER, ET ON VA TE TUER ! SALOPERIE DE TAUPE !"

Choqués, aucun des députés présents à cette heure matinale n'osa répondre. Ils la regardaient, perplexes. Seul Cormac osa se lever.

"Une taupe ? Il y a une taupe parmi nous ?

\- Comment tu crois que tous nos secrets apparaissent miraculeusement dans l'actualité, génie ? répliqua Pansy.

\- Pansy, bureau, maintenant, ordonna Malefoy qui venait juste d'arriver."

Il ne ralentit même pas sa marche et se contenta de claquer des doigts une fois pour indiquer à Pansy qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et elle obtempéra en vociférant. Blaise jeta un regard lourd de sens à Hermione.

"Maintenant, tout le monde est au courant. Je ne sais pas si un climat de suspicion généralisée va nous aider...

\- Je vais aller leur parler."

Bien décidée à temporiser, Hermione regroupa tout les députés présents en salle de réunion. Cormac, Fortarôme, Flint, Finnigan et Chang la suivirent, échangeant des regards inquiets.

"Pansy est peut-être parano. Ou peut-être qu'elle a raison. A l'heure actuelle, je ne peux rien vous affirmer avec certitude. Si je savais quelque chose, vous seriez les premiers au courant..."

Elle s'en voulut de leur cacher la vérité, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. S'ils commençaient à paniquer, tout allait être compromis. Laura allait percevoir le changement d'atmosphère et se sentir cernée. Elle risquait de tenter des choses plus radicales, qui les mettraient en danger. Elle les regarda tous un par un, tentant de leur communiquer son calme.

"Ne commencez pas à vous tirer dans les pattes et à chercher un traître éventuel. On va tirer tout ça au clair, très rapidement. Il faut vraiment qu'on reste soudés, d'accord ? Quel que soit le responsable de tout ça, ce qu'il cherche, c'est à nous diviser. On ne peut pas le laisser gagner. Si parmi nous il y a une taupe, on la trouvera. D'ici là, soyons prudents. Et solidaires.

\- On sait tous qui peut être une balance ou non, grinça Flint.

\- Ah oui ? Précise ta pensée, Marcus, l'exhorta Finnigan, qui voyait bien où il voulait en venir.

\- Oh ça va, on sait tous que c'est un coup des anciens Progressistes. Ils sont vicieux !

\- C'est pourtant pas le parti où il y a le plus de Serpentards, répliqua Cormac.

\- QUOI ? rugit Flint en bombant le torse. Les Conservateurs sont des vieux croulants, mais ils ne s'en prendraient pas au parti d'un Malefoy ! Ils ont des valeurs !

\- Comme quoi, traquer les né-moldus ? vociféra Finnigan."

Effaré, Fortarôme les regardait se disputer pour leurs anciens partis en tournant la tête d'une direction à l'autre, comme lors d'un match de tennis.

"Les gars, arrêtez, tenta Hermione.

\- C'est toujours pareil avec les Gryffondors ! Vous croyez que vous avez le monopole du bien ! Vous vous défendez entre vous ! beugla Flint.

\- Et vous, vous êtes des victimes innocentes, c'est ça ? répliqua Cormac."

Finnigan partit dans un rire exagéré pour souligner d'absurdité du discours de Flint.

"On ne devrait pas se déchirer maintenant, lança Cho, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois. On est tous du même côté.

\- Ah ouais, vraiment ? On dirait pas ! hurla Flint.

\- Ça suffit, fermez-là, intervint Blaise en entrant dans la pièce. Vous avez le droit de ne pas être les meilleurs amis du monde, mais là, on s'en fout. On veut voir un groupe soudé, pas des gosses qui se disputent comme à Poudlard. Personne dans cette pièce n'a intérêt à prononcer le mot taupe, ou à faire circuler des rumeurs. C'est clair ? On sait tous comment finit ce genre de truc. On ne lynchera personne, et on va tous se respecter les uns les autres."

Les autres garçons baissèrent la tête, frustrés. Cormac fut le premier à sortir, furieux, suivi par Finnigan et Flint. Cho eut un sourire désolé, et les suivit. Puis Fortarôme haussa les épaules, dépassé, et s'en alla à son tour.

"Ils vont s'entretuer, gémit Hermione à voix basse.

\- Il faut qu'on débusque la taupe aujourd'hui."

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Mentir aux autres était déjà compliqué, mais à Blaise... Elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable. Et elle n'était pas sûre non plus que ce soit une bonne solution. Drago voulait protéger tout le monde, mais en taisant l'identité de la taupe, est-ce qu'il préservait vraiment ses amis ?

"Le hacker va arriver, il s'installera dans mon bureau. Officiellement, ça sera un informaticien venu s'occuper de nos serveurs. J'espère qu'il identifiera la taupe dans la journée, s'il arrive à retracer le parcours de cette vidéo porno... On pourra la coincer."

 _Oh, et puis..._ N'y tenant plus, Hermione claqua la porte d'un coup de pied, sous le regard circonspect de Blaise.

"C'est Laura. La taupe, c'est Laura.

\- QUOI ! hurla Blaise avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche. Merde, putain, merde... Laura ? chuchota-t-il. Mais pourquoi ? Comment tu le sais ? T'es sûre ?

\- Je suis sure, Blaise. On ne vous a rien dit parce qu'on ne voulait pas que vous changiez d'attitude et qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, mais c'est elle, depuis le début.

\- On ? répéta Blaise en reculant d'un pas."

Il avait l'air blessé. Hermione tenta de poser une main sur son bras, mais il se dégagea brusquement, et lui jeta un regard de déception.

"Drago ?"

Hermione hocha la tête, coincée.

"On ne le sait que depuis avant-hier. On avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait avant ça. On allait vous le dire, bien sûr, mais...

\- Mais quoi ? On avez pas assez morflé ? On était pas assez dignes de confiance ? cracha Blaise, en reculant encore.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Blaise, s'il-te-plait...

\- Ne me dis pas comment je dois le prendre. C'est moi qui ai fini chez les flics à cause de cette ordure. J'en reviens pas que vous m'ayez caché un truc pareil ! A quoi ça sert que je fasse venir un hacker, si vous savez déjà tout, hein ?

\- On aura des preuves... Je suis désolée, Blaise !"

Il leva une main en l'air pour la faire taire, et sortit en claquant la porte. Deux fois, parce que la première fois, elle rebondit et ne se ferma pas correctement.

Hermione s'assit seule dans la grande salle de réunion, et balaya l'espace vide devant elle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le tableau blanc, sur lequel trônait toujours le planning de la rentrée politique, qui approchait à grands pas. Tout tombait en ruines. Leur groupe prometteur était déjà brisé avant même d'avoir fait passer la moindre loi. Elle avait envie de pleurer, croisa ses bras sur la table et y reposa sa tête. S'il y avait une issue, ils avaient intérêt à la trouver vite, sinon ils ne s'en relèveraient pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sécha ses larmes, se leva, remit sa chaise en place, et sortit.

Elle tomba directement sur Dubois, qui visiblement la cherchait depuis un moment.

"Hermione, je dois te parler."

Elle lui fit signe de se lancer tout en marchant vers son bureau, et il lui emboîta le pas.

"Ces accusations d'évasion fiscale... Ça date d'il y a trois ans, et mon grand-père a rendu l'argent. Il est malade. Il n'était pas diagnostiqué à l'époque, mais il n'a pas fait exprès de ne pas déclarer ces sommes d'argent... Il perdait la tête !

\- D'accord.

\- Quoi, d'accord ? sursauta Dubois."

Hermione se força à se concentrer. Le pauvre n'y était pour rien. Il méritait son aide, comme tous les autres.

"Je réfléchissais... Tu as des attestations officielles, pour sa maladie ? Un diagnostic écrit noir sur blanc ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai aussi le compte rendu du jugement. Hermione, mes parents sont catastrophés, ils ont très mal vécu cette histoire à l'époque, et maintenant...

\- Ça va aller, Olivier. Envoie des copies de ces documents à la Gazette, et réclame un démenti et des excuses. Je pense que ça suffira. Franchement, vu la montagne de merde qui nous tombe dessus, quelques gallions qui échappent au Ministère, ça ne va pas faire de bruit. Ça devrait soulager tes parents.

\- Merci... mais tu sais, le mal est fait. Une fois qu'on dit du mal de toi dans les journaux, ça te suit, même si l'inverse est dit par la suite... Les gens n'oublient pas. Il y a toujours une méfiance. Un soupçon."

Hermione hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Cette campagne de dénigrement n'allait pas les laisser indemnes. Mais fallait-il se résigner pour autant, et rendre les armes ?

"Le prochain scandale chassera celui-ci. Qui sait, peut-être qu'on va apprendre que Flint mange des enfants pendant son temps libre."

Dubois pouffa, un peu rasséréné. Hermione poussa la porte de son bureau, et eut la surprise d'y trouver Théo et Pansy, lancés dans une discussion animée. Visiblement, ils avaient brisé la glace.

"Oh, salut Hermione. Salut Olivier ! leur lança la jeune femme, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Alors Dubois, on cache des sous au fisc ? le provoqua Nott, dont la famille s'était miraculeusement enrichie de centaines de milliers de gallions après la première guerre sorcière. Je te filerai des combines plus discrètes, la prochaine fois.

\- Théo ! le houspilla Pansy.

\- Merci de nous gratifier de ta présence tous les jours, Nott, mais tu n'as pas un travail à toi ? maugréa Hermione, tandis que Dubois quittait les lieux en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je venais vous proposer d'interviewer Hestia. Zéro côté racoleur, confessions sincères, et Pansy supervise.

\- Drago en dit quoi ? demanda Hermione en fouillant dans un tiroir à la recherche d'un cachet d'aspirine."

Interpellée par le silence, elle se retourna et constata que les deux fouines échangeaient un regard inquiet.

"Il dit que tu devrais décider, répondit Pansy d'une voix haut-perchée.

\- Et en vrai ? grogna Hermione, qui voyait mal Malefoy déléguer quand il pouvait simplement dire non.

\- Il a dit non, avoua Pansy.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Et quand bien même je ne le serais pas, c'est lui qui décide."

Elle goba son aspirine et but quelques gorgées d'eau, avant de s'écrouler dans son fauteuil. Cette journée était un cauchemar.

"Mais tu pourrais essayer de le faire changer d'avis, la supplia Pansy. C'est une bonne idée. Les gens ont besoin de s'identifier à quelqu'un pour compatir. Ils ont besoin d'un visage. D'être émus. C'est la seule façon de faire avancer notre cause.

\- Hestia a besoin d'être entourée, pas de s'exposer encore plus. Si elle ressent le besoin de parler, elle le fera, en temps voulu. Ne lui mettez pas la pression avec ça, laissez-la respirer ! rétorqua Hermione, lasse."

Elle fusilla du regard Nott, qui laissait Pansy s'acharner à la convaincre, et se contentait de rester assis sur ses fesses comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Alors qu'elle était prête à parier que l'idée venait de lui. Et s'il s'était servi des sentiments de Pansy pour l'amadouer...

"Bon, personne n'est partant Pans'. Désolé, j'aurais aimé t'aider."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Alors là, elle s'était royalement plantée. L'idée était de Pansy, et elle avait réussi à entraîner Nott, à le faire se déplacer et l'accompagner. En fait, malgré ses sentiments, Parkinson ne perdait pas le nord. Et c'était rassurant. La Serpentard haussa les épaules, et coula un regard reconnaissant à son acolyte.

"Je crois qu'on devrait attendre que l'idée vienne d'Hestia. Elle est suffisamment sous pression, finit-elle par consentir."

Puis elle se leva, lança un sourire à Hermione, et sortit de la pièce, Nott sur ses talons. Hermione les regarda s'éloigner en se chamaillant gentiment, et elle se dit qu'elle avait tout faux. En fait, Pansy ne courait pas après l'insaisissable Nott. IL lui courrait après, et elle se laissait rattraper. C'était touchant. Et mignon. Un peu d'amour dans ces bureaux gouvernés par la peur et la colère faisait vraiment du bien. A travers la vitre, comme une vieille voisine intrusive, elle les regarda rire et haussa un sourcil lorsque Nott attrapa la main de Pansy pour lui faire un baisemain.

"Ne t'habitue pas trop à ça, c'est leur phase lune de miel, dit Drago, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte."

Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

"Attends de voir leur phase divorce d'ici trois ou quatre jours. C'est assez sanglant."

Il était quand même très beau. Elle voyait bien qu'il était en train de lui parler, mais elle n'arrivait pas à écouter. Elle regardait ses lèvres bouger et se sentait comme hypnotisée par leurs mouvements. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, mais ça lui donnait un charme encore plus ténébreux. En fait, il avait dû venir dans la précipitation le matin-même, parce qu'il ne portait pas de cravate.

"Eh oh, Granger ?"

Oh, quelle gourde. Elle délirait comme une adolescente en plein émoi, et elle n'avait absolument rien entendu de ce qu'il disait.

"Oui, pardon, j'étais ailleurs, bafouilla-t-elle en priant pour ne pas devenir écarlate.

\- Je disais que j'avais des rendez-vous pro à l'extérieur. Tu peux gérer, ici ?

\- Oui."

 _Pars maintenant, éloigne toi d'ici_. Malefoy la dévisagea avec un sourcil arqué, déconcerté par son attitude étrange. Elle soutint son regard avec grande difficulté, mais il finit par abdiquer, et marcha à reculons vers la sortie. Dès qu'il tourna le coin, Hermione abattit son front contre son bureau et l'y cogna plusieurs fois.

"Stupide, stupide, se maudit-elle."

Un ricanement feutré l'obligea à relever la tête brutalement. Malefoy était revenu, et semblait apprécier le spectacle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Hermione Granger se comporter comme un Dobby fautif. Dévastée, la jeune femme resta bloquée, ne sachant pas comment rattraper cette situation désastreuse.

"Bon aprèm, Granger. Sois sûre que je penserai à toi."

Et il partit pour de bon, la laissant pantoise. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

.

L'après-midi se déroula dans une lenteur exaspérante. Hermione écouta distraitement son homologue français qui râlait au téléphone, tenta de cacher son ennui au mieux en recevant le responsable d'une association de défense des batraciens, s'en voulut de ne pas éprouver plus de compassion pour les grenouilles, regarda sa montre une bonne centaine de fois, tapota sur sa calculette pour chiffre un projet de loi, effaça, recommença, envoya la calculette s'écraser au sol.

Elle n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, concentrée. Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille avant de partir ?

Elle se massa les tempes en cercles concentriques, mais cela ne l'aida pas à se détendre. Elle n'était plus bonne à rien. Il la hantait, et il ne l'avait même pas vraiment touchée. Quel genre de midinette était-elle ? Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ce genre d'effet. Et à présent, elle comprenait mieux les groupies du Serpentard. Elle avait été touchée par la malédiction à son tour.

"Ça va, Hermione ? s'inquiéta Astoria. J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit.

\- J'ai cassé ma calculette, reconnut piteusement la jeune femme.

\- Tu crois pas que tu devrais faire une pause ? Ces derniers jours ont été intenses. Accorde toi un moment, va te faire masser, ou au sauna... suggéra son assistante en ramassant les débris de calculette.

\- Je ne peux pas partir, il est trop tôt.

\- Trop tôt pour quoi ?"

 _Pour que Malefoy soit rentré_. Elle se gifla mentalement, effarée par les pensées qui la traversaient. Au lieu de travailler, ce qui était tout de même sa seule et unique passion actuellement, elle se perdait en tergiversations, n'avançait pas, et pire, attendait le retour de Malefoy.

"Je vais y aller, tu as raison, décréta-t-elle en attrapant son sac à main.

\- Je pensais pas te convaincre si facilement, s'étonna Astoria."

Mais Hermione avait déjà filé.

.

Roulée en boule dans son canapé, la jeune femme remettait toute sa vie en question en regardant le plafond. Elle, Hermione Granger, ressentait une attirance indéniable pour Drago Malefoy. Elle se tortilla pour évacuer cette pensée, rougissante. Est-ce qu'elle l'attirait, elle aussi ? Ou est-ce qu'il jouait avec elle ? Si c'était le cas, il devait être fier de son coup. Elle repensa au moment où elle s'était cognée la tête contre son bureau en s'insultant, et enfouit son visage dans un coussin pour hurler. Elle resta là plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Et elle en arriva à une décision, qu'elle qualifia de très risquée. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle devait comprendre si c'était une simple petite attraction sexuelle, qui pouvait s'expliquer par le physique avantageux du blond et par tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, ou si la situation était vraiment hors de contrôle et qu'elle l'aimait vraiment bien.

Elle se leva, prit une douche froide pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, enfila un gros sweatshirt et un jean. Malefoy n'oserait pas la toucher dans cette tenue. Si son attirance survivait à ça, ils étaient tous les deux foutus.

Elle se rendit au penthouse avant d'avoir changé d'avis. Elle ne savait plus très bien si elle espérait qu'il soit encore là, ou pas.

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, en ressortit. Elle finit par y remonter, appuya sur le bouton, et faillit s'en échapper à nouveau. La montée lui parut à la foi interminable et trop rapide. Elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'habiller autant. Elle tira sur son sweatshirt pour faire circuler un peu d'air, et paniqua complètement lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

Elle fit un pas, puis un autre, et s'arrêta dans le hall d'accueil. Tout était plongé dans le noir. Visiblement, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle fit quelques pas pour s'en assurer, et se stoppa net. Quelqu'un était en train de sangloter.

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, et ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un cri d'horreur.

Une paire de jambes féminines dépassait de derrière le desk, entourées d'une marre de sang. C'était plus de sang qu'Hermione n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie, et Merlin savait qu'elle n'était pas une ingénue en la matière.

Glacée d'effroi, elle dégaina sa baguette, et la pointa en direction du corps immobile.

"Il y a quelqu'un ? lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée."

Personne ne lui répondit, et elle s'obligea à s'approcher du desk, décrivant un cercle pour s'ouvrir un angle de vue correct.

Et ce qu'elle vit la força à abaisser sa baguette.

Pansy était assise, ses bras encerclant ses genoux, et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle était couverte de sang. Face à la détresse évidente de la jeune femme, Hermione se précipita en contournant le corps sans le regarder.

"Pansy, tu es blessée ? Pansy ?"

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione attrapa la Serpentard et la palpa pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

"C'est pas mon sang... finit par souffler Pansy."

Hermione stoppa son examen, et se tourna vers le corps qui gisait à quelques mètres d'elles. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et, avec une appréhension grandissante, elle se rapprocha. C'était Laura. Laura gisait dans une marre de sang à ses pieds. Elle se pencha aussitôt pour vérifier son pouls et, ne le trouvant pas, se mit à paniquer. Elle lança quelques sorts, qui n'eurent aucune conséquence. A genoux dans le sang de sa collègue, elle se retourna vers Pansy.

"Pansy. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

La Serpentard interrompit ses balancements frénétiques et poussa un cri à glacer le sang. Elle hurlait tellement fort qu'Hermione recula, tombant en arrière dans le sang. Le contact de ses mains avec le liquide poisseux la fit d'autant plus paniquer, et elle se déplaça à quatre pattes vers Pansy pour l'obliger à se taire.

"Pansy, Pansy, arrête, tais-toi, calme-toi !"

Elle l'attrapa et la serra contre elle, continuant à l'exhorter à arrêter de hurler. Elle la serra si fort que Pansy cessa de crier. Elles restèrent une minute ainsi, prostrées l'une contre l'autre et couvertes de sang. Puis Pansy parla.

"C'est un accident Hermione, c'est... accident...

\- Ça va aller, Pansy, d'accord ? Calme toi, respire. Tout va bien aller. Explique moi depuis le début.

\- Elle voulait nous voler le disque dur, elle... elle allait nous exposer... les mails internes... tous les projets... C'était un accident... Je voulais pas !"

Affolée, Hermione continua à caresser le dos de Pansy, et sentit des larmes glacées rouler sur ses joues.

"Elle croyait sûrement qu'il n'y avait plus personne... Elle est tombée sur nous quand on s'apprêtait à partir, et je me suis jetée sur elle... On s'est battues... Et puis elle m'a frappée avec le disque dur. Je crois que j'ai une dent cassée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'emporte Hermione, c'est tout ! C'était un accident !

\- Je te crois Pansy, je sais. Tu ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Qui était avec toi ?

\- Théo. Il lui a jeté un sort, elle est tombée. Il a ramassé le disque dur et lui a dit de partir. Elle l'a attaqué, ça a fait exploser le buste... Je l'ai poussée, j'avais peur qu'elle le blesse, tu comprends ? Elle est tombée et s'est empalée sur la sculpture."

Le regard d'Hermione passa des morceaux de marbres éparpillés dans un coin de la pièce, et s'arrêta sur la structure en métal ensanglantée. Cette maudite horreur contemporaine.

"Où est Théo, Pansy ?"

Pile au moment où elle posa la question, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau et elle brandit sa baguette.

Théo, Blaise et Drago se tenaient face à elles. Et leurs regards en disaient long.

"Putain de merde, lâcha Blaise."

Les deux filles étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, couvertes de sang. Pansy sanglotait de nouveau, et Hermione les menaçait avec sa baguette. Drago fut le premier à réagir. Il leva ses deux mains en l'air, et parla calmement.

"Granger, baisse ta baguette, c'est nous."

Elle obéit aussitôt, et le blond s'avança vers elles en essayant de ne pas marcher dans le sang étalé un peu partout autour d'elles. Hermione se demanda s'il faisait ça pour ne pas abimer la scène de crime, ou pour ne pas salir ses précieuses chaussures. Il s'abaissa à leur niveau, et reprit la parole.

"J'ai besoin que vous vous releviez, d'accord ? Pansy, tu peux faire ça ?"

Hermione s'était redressée immédiatement, terriblement soulagée de ne plus être seule à devoir gérer ce carnage. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de voir Malefoy apparaître. Il avait l'air calme, il ne tremblait pas, sa mâchoire était crispée mais il avait plus l'air concentré que prêt à faire une bêtise.

Mais Pansy restait au sol, cataleptique. Théo s'approcha et la souleva par la taille, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, comme une poupée désarticulée.

"Quel merdier, pesta Malefoy.

\- On devrait appeler Harry tout de suite, il... commença Hermione.

\- Non, répliquèrent les trois garçons d'une même voix."

La Gryffondor recula d'un pas, se cognant au mur. Que comptaient-ils faire, exactement ? Elle sonda le regard de Malefoy, et son estomac se retourna dangereusement quand elle comprit ce qu'il avait en tête. Ce qu'ils avaient tous en tête.

"Mais... C'était un accident ! C'était de la légitime défense ! Les aurors comprendront !

\- Granger, à quoi ça ressemble d'après toi ? Une députée empalée par des membres de son groupe parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler leurs secrets. En pleine nuit. Dans nos bureaux."

Pansy choisit cet instant pour régurgiter tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac sur le sol.

"On est plus à ça près, marmonna Blaise en se passant une main sur le front."

Théo alla déposer Pansy sur un des canapés de l'entrée, et s'assit à côté d'elle, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

"J'aurais dû la stupéfixier. Si je l'avais fait, elle n'aurait pas pu m'attaquer et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

\- Arrête mec, tu pouvais pas deviner qu'elle était cinglée. Personne n'a voulu ça, et personne n'est coupable, ok ? serina Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec le corps ? demanda Blaise, pragmatique."

Malefoy se laissa tomber à son tour sur un canapé, et regarda Laura en silence. Il sentit Blaise l'imiter. Plus personne ne parlait.

"Il faut le faire disparaître. Si quelqu'un la trouve, il y aura une enquête, une autopsie, et on pourra remonter jusqu'à nous, dit Hermione tout à coup."

Ils levèrent tous des yeux surpris vers elle. Droite et toute raide, elle était en appui sur le desk. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, ses mains et son sweatshirt étaient tâchés de sang, elle tremblait, mais elle restait, une fois de plus, la personne la plus efficace dans la pièce.

"Il faut se débarrasser de cette structure. C'est l'arme du crime. Et il faut trouver une excuse qui explique sa disparition, poursuivit-elle. On doit fermer l'accès à cet étage tant qu'on a pas tout nettoyé. Et effacer nos noms du registre des entrées pour la nuit.

\- Granger, tu me fais flipper là... lâcha Blaise. Tu fais disparaître des gens tous les jours, ou quoi ?"

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le fusilla sur place, et il grimaça en baissant la tête, un peu inquiet.

"On peut amener le corps au Manoir. Plus personne n'y vit, et ce n'est certainement pas le premier cadavre à être enterré là-bas.

\- Il faut le brûler, ajouta Hermione en se retroussant les manches."

Drago bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers elle pour lui saisir les poignets, et l'immobiliser avant qu'elle ne déclenche un incendie.

"J'allais pas la brûler ici, siffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel."

Il la lâcha, se sentant soudain un peu idiot.

"Bon, on a un plan alors... dit Blaise en se levant. Théo, va nettoyer Pansy dans la salle de bain. Nous, on nettoie tout ce sang. Qui aurait cru qu'il y en avait autant dans un être humain ? C'est dingue, quand même..."

.

"Mec, on va pas faire léviter une fille morte comme ça, dans la rue !

\- J'ai trouvé une vieille malle, annonça Hermione en tractant un objet lourd."

.

"On est sûr que le récurvite suffit à enlever tout le sang ?

\- J'ai trouvé de la javel dans le local, dit Hermione."

.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, avec cette statue moche ?

\- ... Quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? maugréa Hermione.

\- Oh, rien, on pensait que tu aurais une solution. On a qu'à la découper en morceau et la mettre dans la malle avec Laura. Ça lui fera de la compagnie.

\- T'es inhumain, Zabini ! s'offusqua Hermione.

\- C'est ma façon à moi de tolérer l'horreur. Je fais des blagues de mauvais goût."

.

"Bon, on dirait qu'on est prêts... dit Malefoy."

Il balaya la pièce du regard et, hormis l'absence du buste et de la statue en métal, il était impossible de noter la moindre différence. Tout avait l'air normal, comme d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé. La malle trônait en plein milieu, prête à être emportée. Ils avaient effacé toute trace de leur présence cette nuit. Le disque-dur était revenu à sa place. Pansy, propre, se tenait contre Théo. Blaise, les mains dans les poches, se tenait à côté d'eux. Et Hermione, qui n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de nettoyer autre chose que ses mains, était juste à côté de lui.

Mu par une impulsion, il tendit la main vers elle et enserra ses doigts dans les siens. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, sans chercher à lui échapper, et lui jeta un regard éperdu.

La nuit n'était pas finie.

"On se retrouve tous ici demain. Et je ne veux voir ni larmes ni crise d'angoisse. Ce sera une journée de travail normale. On parlera du gala. Et on ne parlera plus jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Tout ira bien, dit Drago, autant pour s'en convaincre que pour en convaincre les autres."

Théo escorta Pansy jusqu'à chez elle, comme prévu, et y passa la nuit. Blaise transplanna jusqu'à un quartier réputé dangereux, et y abandonna le sac à main de Laura. Lorsque les recherches commenceraient, parce qu'il était évident que ça arriverait, les aurors auraient une piste toute tracée.

Drago et Hermione transplannèrent vers le manoir Malefoy. Le parc, plongé dans l'obscurité, était encore plus inquiétant que d'ordinaire. Malefoy réprima un frisson en franchissant les portes en fer qui protégeaient le domaine. Il avait une mission à accomplir, et peu de temps pour s'appesantir sur ses peines. Il suivit le chemin en gravillons, faisant léviter la malle devant lui, la main d'Hermione toujours dans la sienne.

"On a qu'à imaginer que c'est une balade romantique, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Un cadavre flotte devant nous, Drago, le remballa la jeune femme."

Ils continuèrent à avancer en silence, puis bifurquèrent avant même d'apercevoir le manoir. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, éclairés par leurs baguettes. Ils marchèrent encore, jusqu'à arriver à une petite clairière.

La malle retomba au sol et fit sursauter Hermione.

Ils échangèrent un regard grave, et levèrent leurs baguettes.

"Incendio, dirent-ils d'une même voix."

La malle s'embrasa. Le feu magique la dévorait plus rapidement que ne l'aurait fait un feu ordinaire. Hermione se serra contre Drago, et ils observèrent le brasier.

"Tu crois qu'on devrait dire quelques mots ? suggéra Hermione.

\- Euh... Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- A Laura Pods, une fille... et bien, une fille.

\- C'est nul, Drago. C'est pire que de ne rien dire.

\- Je ne suis pas prêtre. Je n'ai pas d'hommage tout prêt. Il fallait me prévenir, si tu voulais que je rédige un discours digne de ce nom."

Hermione se mordit la joue pour ne pas sourire, ce qui aurait été déplacé.

"A Laura Pods, qui était la fille de quelqu'un et l'amie de beaucoup d'autres. Merci pour les moments qu'on a partagés. Tu étais brillante et toujours de bonne humeur. Puisses-tu trouver le repos, nous pardonner et être pardonnée.

\- Bon sang, même moi j'ai envie de pleurer maintenant, dit Drago.

\- Tu crois qu'on a pris la bonne décision ?"

Les flammes dansaient dans les prunelles de la Gryffondor, et Drago la trouva incroyablement belle à cet instant, au milieu du chaos. Elle avait été d'une aide précieuse ce soir. Un repère dans la tempête.

"Je crois qu'on a pris la seule décision possible."

Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, et l'attira contre lui. Enlacés, ils attendirent en silence que le feu ait finit de dévorer toute trace de cette désastreuse soirée. Puis Drago creusa une fosse profonde à l'aide de sa baguette, Hermione y fit léviter les cendres, et ils rebouchèrent.

"Puisse ce qui est enfouit le rester, souffla Drago."

.

Hermione enleva ses chaussures avec des gestes lents, et son regard tomba sur son sweatshirt tâché de sang. Elle réprima un haut le cœur et le retira vivement, avant de l'enfoncer profondément dans les entrailles de sa machine à laver. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu le jeter, puisqu'elle doutait de le reporter un jour, mais mieux valait ne pas laisser traîner de preuves.

Elle regarda son appartement, plongé dans la pénombre. Il était exactement le même que quelques heures plus tôt, quand elle se morfondait au sujet de Malefoy comme une greluche inconsciente. Tout était identique. Pourtant, tout avait changé. Elle se dévisagea dans le miroir du hall d'entrée. Elle avait les yeux hagards. Sa lèvre était enflée, signe qu'elle avait dû la mordre violemment. Ses cheveux pendaient lamentablement le long de ses joues. Mais le pire, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait en se voyant. De la peur. Et du dégoût. Ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle était. Et Malefoy avait raison. Ils n'auraient pas pu faire autre chose. Ils étaient coincés. Ils s'étaient piégés, ils avaient eux-même tissé la toile qui allait les emprisonner toute leur vie.

Hermione sentit ses jambes trembler violemment, et elle se laissa tomber doucement au sol. Elle agrippa son tapis à pleines mains, enfouissant ses doigts dans les boucles douces.

S'ils avaient parlé, Pansy serait allée en prison pour très longtemps. Leurs carrières à tous, et même leurs vies, auraient été ruinées. Laura aurait finalement réussi ce qu'elle avait entreprit ; les détruire.

Hermione songea à sa collègue, et à tous les instants joyeux et intenses qu'elles avaient partagé. Elle avait apprécié Laura, sincèrement et simplement, même si avec le recul tout cela n'était certainement qu'à sens unique. Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé, même dans un cauchemar, que la situation déraperait à tel point. Elle n'avait pas souhaité sa mort. Personne ne l'avait fait. Et maintenant... Ils porteraient tous ce secret.

Malefoy lui avait proposé de dormir à nouveau dans sa chambre d'amis, mais elle avait refusé. Elle tenait à reprendre immédiatement une vie normale. Et dormir chez lui n'était pas normal.

Maintenant, elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être seule. Mais il était 1 heure du matin, et elle ne pouvait pas attirer les soupçons en débarquant à l'improviste chez Harry ou Ron.

Elle fut tentée d'appeler Pansy pour vérifier que tout allait bien, mais se dit que si les aurors fouinaient dans leurs relevés téléphoniques, ils allaient lui demander pourquoi elle avait passé cet appel en pleine nuit. Pansy était avec Nott. Il allait s'occuper d'elle, elle n'était pas seule.

Et elle pensa à Lupin. Qui était seul. Qui attendait peut-être le retour de Laura avec le disque-dur. Et s'il était au courant qu'elle était allée au penthouse ? Il allait les dénoncer.

Hermione se releva, et tituba jusqu'au canapé. L'air lui manquait. Elle s'appuya sur un accoudoir, chercha sa respiration, et chancela jusqu'à une étagère où elle empoigna une bouteille de vodka que Ginny avait dû oublier.

Elle l'aurait probablement bue en entier pour s'anesthésier si des coups secs n'avaient pas retenti à la porte.

Alertée, elle s'arrêta de bouger, et écouta. Et si les aurors venaient l'arrêter ? Est-ce qu'Harry serait là ? Elle pensa au regard dégoûté qu'il lui lancerait.

On frappa de nouveau.

Est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas défoncé la porte, s'ils étaient à la recherche de la complice d'un crime ?

Elle s'approcha à petits pas, sa bouteille à la main.

"Granger ? l'appela la voix de Malefoy, visiblement inquiet."

Un intense soulagement la saisit. Elle se précipita sur la porte, et l'ouvrit brutalement. Il était là. Il remarqua immédiatement la bouteille qu'elle tenait, et soupira. Il extirpa de son propre manteau une bouteille de whisky.

"Je me doutais qu'on aurait besoin de ça."

* * *

 **Je vous avais promis que la taupe allait payer le prix de sa trahison, mais je suis sûre qu'aucun.e d'entre vous n'avait vu tout ça arriver. J'espère que vous comprenez bien qu'il s'agit d'un accident, et que je n'excuserais en aucun cas ce genre de vengeance sanglante. A votre avis, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? J'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions sur les réactions d'Hermione et sur notre petite bande de criminels au grand complet.**

 **Merci pour tout, chers lecteurs ! A la semaine prochaine :)**


	21. Chapter 20 - Soupçons

_Chapter 20 - Soupçons_

Hermione se réveilla dans son lit, eut quelques secondes de répit, et fut frappée par la réalité de son existence. Elle se redressa d'un coup, affolée, une lèche de cheveux collée en travers du visage. Malefoy était couché à côté d'elle, tout habillé, et semblait dormir paisiblement. Sa seule présence attestait d'une chose : ce qui s'était produit la veille n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était réel.

Et lui dormait. Sereinement. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller et roupillait du sommeil du juste, les traits parfaitement détendus.

Ils avaient bu presque toute la vodka. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait pleuré, à un certain point. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Et elle avait vomi.

Elle avait vomi devant Malefoy, qui l'avait traînée jusqu'à l'évier et lui avait tenu les cheveux. Hermione ferma les yeux, un sentiment de honte l'étreignant de plein fouet.

Quelqu'un était mort, et elle était là à se morfondre parce qu'elle avait vomi devant Malefoy... Elle se laissa retomber en arrière, et enserra son oreiller de ses bras. Malefoy l'avait couchée, l'avait aidée à retirer son jean à tâtons parce qu'elle ne voulait pas allumer la lumière. Il l'avait forcée à boire une potion anti gueule de bois. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras pour qu'elle se calme et elle s'était endormie.

Et maintenant, elle voyait les choses clairement. Leur vie était foutue, c'était aussi simple que ça. En une soirée, ils avaient pris une série de décision abruptes et définitives qui allaient changer le sens de leurs vies. Sur l'instant, tout s'était enchaîné, ils étaient pris dans une spirale infernale et avaient eu l'impression d'agir avec logique. Une logique sinistre et assassine, mais une logique quand même. Ils n'arriveraient plus jamais à vivre comme avant. Surtout Pansy... pauvre Pansy. Hermione n'avait jamais vu une telle détresse dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

"Granger, arrête de gigoter, maugréa Malefoy."

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle agitait ses jambes, parcourues de spasmes nerveux. Elle se tint immobile quelques secondes, puis se redressa à nouveau.

"On est complices d'un meurtre, dit-elle.

\- Granger, hier soir, on a décidé de ne plus jamais aborder ce sujet. Pourquoi les premiers mots que tu prononces, c'est ça ? râla le blond en se frottant les yeux.

\- J'ai besoin d'en parler. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle... J'arrive pas à comprendre. Ou à me dire que c'est réel. Drago, tu te rends compte ? On a... On a fait quelque chose d'absolument horrible, et on l'a fait comme si c'était évident ! Il _faut_ que j'en parle à quelqu'un, sinon je vais imploser !

\- Tant que tu n'en parles pas à quelqu'un d'autre que moi... Bon, il est quelle heure ? On a un gala à organiser."

Il sortit du lit et s'étira, sous le regard stupéfait d'Hermione.

"Je vais faire du café."

Et il sortit de la pièce.

.

Hermione passa du temps à choisir une tenue adaptée, qui n'allait pas crier au monde qu'elle avait brûlé un cadavre dans les bois. Elle se maquilla avec soin, et réussit à se faire un chignon malgré ses mains tremblantes. Elle rejoignit Malefoy, qui était attablé devant une tasse avec le journal du jour entre les mains.

Elle passa à côté de la table basse, où les vestiges de leur soirée traînaient toujours, et choisit de l'ignorer. Au point où elle en était, un peu de désordre ne changerait pas grand chose. Elle se dévissa la tête pour voir la Une du journal, et respira un peu mieux en constatant que leurs portraits ne trônaient pas dessus.

"Un toast ? proposa Malefoy en lui tendant une assiette."

Elle fronça le nez en avisant les morceaux de pain carbonisés, et secoua la tête.

"Je n'ai pas très faim."

Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il allait insister pour qu'elle mange, mais on frappa à la porte. Ils se tendirent immédiatement.

"C'est pas la police, dit la voix de Blaise.

\- Quel abruti, pesta Malefoy en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? J'emmène Pansy. Elle voulait voir Hermione, expliqua Blaise en débarquant dans la cuisine, Pansy agrippée à son bras."

Hermione descendit de son tabouret, et la Serpentard se précipita dans ses bras.

"Merci Hermione, merci. Merci, balbutiait la jeune femme en enfouissant ses joues baignées de larmes contre l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

\- Elle ne peut pas aller au travail dans cet état, constata Drago. Ça va attirer les soupçons.

\- Je ne veux pas aller en prison, dit Pansy.

\- Non, nous non plus, confirma Hermione en caressant les cheveux de Pansy."

En la voyant dans cet état, aussi bouleversée et dévastée, elle songea que ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille était incontestablement terrible, mais quelque part justifié. Pour Pansy. Elle lui aurait bien proposé un toast pour la réconforter, mais vu leur état, ça n'aurait pas été un cadeau. D'ailleurs, Blaise les avait remarqués, et adressa aussitôt un sourire moqueur à son meilleur ami.

"Tu as encore essayé de cuisiner ? Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de mettre le feu à tout et n'importe quoi, ça va t'attirer des ennuis."

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Hermione sentit Pansy ricaner nerveusement contre elle. Elle se mit à pouffer aussi, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis Malefoy, en les voyant rire, s'y mit aussi. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils partirent dans un fou-rire hystérique, quelques heures seulement après le crime.

.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble qui abritait leurs bureaux, ils ne riaient plus du tout. Alignés tous les quatre face à la porte d'entrée, ils n'arrivaient pas à franchir le pas. Ce fut Pansy qui débloqua la situation.

"On redresse le menton, on sourit, et en marche. Le monde est à nous. C'est ce que ma mère me dit toujours."

Ils traversèrent le hall en silence, et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Personne ne parlait, et chacun d'eux regardait devant lui, évitant tout contact. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de vérifier s'il ne restait pas de traces de sang dans la cabine. Mais le pire fut de traverser le hall d'accueil. Pansy se bloqua à l'entrée, pâle comme la mort, et Malefoy dû la pincer et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille pour qu'elle se remette en route. Hermione faillit tourner de l'œil en passant devant le desk, et Blaise la poussa doucement pour la faire avancer.

Elle paniqua sérieusement en remarquant un morceau de marbre, reste du buste, qui traînait sous un des canapés. Elle mit un coup de pied discret dedans pour le projeter hors de vue, et se promit de le ramasser quand les bureaux seraient vides.

"Ah, vous voilà ! les salua Cormac, enjoué. Euh, ça va ? Vous avez l'air bizarres...

\- On a un peu trop picolé hier soir, expliqua Blaise. On avait besoin de se détendre, et ça a un peu dérapé."

Cormac ricana et asséna une claque amicale dans le dos de son collègue. _Ça, pour déraper, ça avait sérieusement dérapé._

"Réunion à 10 heures, c'est obligatoire ! C'est pour l'organisation du gala ! lança Malefoy à tout l'open-space."

Il avait réussi à faire son annonce d'une voix claire et autoritaire, comme à l'accoutumée, sans rien laisser paraître. Hermione n'avait quant à elle toujours pas desserré les dents depuis leur entrée, et appréhendait le moment où quelqu'un allait essayer de lui adresser la parole. Deux solutions : soit elle sprintait vers la sortie en hurlant, soit elle fondait en larmes et tombait à genoux en demandant pardon pour ses pêchés. Ce qui n'avait, dans les deux cas, rien d'envisageable. Elle scanna la pièce rapidement, guettant le moindre regard suspicieux. Mais non. Leurs collègues avaient repris leurs tâches, la fontaine coulait toujours, le son des touches qui s'enfonçaient dans les claviers et des téléphones était exactement le même que d'habitude.

"Bon et bien... au travail, leur indiqua Malefoy en s'en allant d'un pas nonchalant vers son bureau."

Pansy s'empressa de s'élancer vers le sien, tête baissée, et Blaise se retourna vers Hermione.

"Je crois qu'on peut y arriver, marmonna-t-il avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Eh, vous savez où sont passées les statues ? lança Seamus en arrivant vers eux.

\- Vendues au profit d'une œuvre caritative, débita Hermione.

\- Après toutes ces histoires dans la presse, il faut qu'on redore notre image, ajouta Blaise."

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard, presque étonnés d'avoir réussi à mentir si facilement. Seamus approuva d'un hochement de tête, marmonna quelque chose au sujet des statues qui étaient de toute façon hideuses, et les laissa s'en tirer sans encombres.

.

La Gryffondor dégaina son téléphone et fit semblant d'y lire un message de la plus haute importance pour pouvoir passer devant Astoria sans que cette dernière ne croise son regard. Elle était passée en mode survie. Personne ne devait jamais, jamais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, ni même n'émettre le moindre soupçon. Et Astoria était bien trop fine pour ne pas tout comprendre si le moindre fil décousu dépassait de leur tissu de mensonges. Elle ne deviendrait pas complice d'un crime elle aussi.

"Salut, Astoria, coassa-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son écran vide.

\- Salut, Herm... La porte, la porte est...

\- Aïe, merde, putain, fais chier !

-... fermée. Ça va ?"

Pour la discrétion, c'était raté. Hermione se massa la pommette en retenant des larmes de douleur, et fut bien obligée de se laisser guider à l'intérieur de son bureau par Astoria, qui l'aida à s'asseoir.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois si perturbée, mais ça doit être important..."

Hermione eut l'impression d'avaler une balle de ping-pong tant sa déglutition fut difficile.

"Je... J'ai... Ça va, bafouilla-t-elle. Tu peux m'apporter mon planning ?"

Astoria n'insista pas, mais ne se départit par de son air suspicieux.

.

Hermione attendit le dernier moment pour se rendre à la réunion, appréhendant sérieusement de faire face à autant de personnes. Mentir était une chose. Mentir en présence de personnes qui étaient dans la confidence et savaient que vous mentiez, c'en était une autre. Et ils étaient quatre à connaître la vérité. Trois paires d'yeux allaient la regarder mentir effrontément, et même s'assurer qu'elle le fasse, parce que sans ça ils allaient tous tomber.

Elle entra dans la salle déjà bondée et se faufila en silence pour s'asseoir à côté de Pansy, qui elle aussi semblait chercher à éviter les regards. Le brouhaha et les conversations animées stoppèrent lorsque Drago entra dans la pièce, le menton bien droit et l'air parfaitement neutre. Hermione observa sa démarche assurée en essayant d'y déceler un signe de faiblesse, une faille quelconque, mais elle ne parvint pas à identifier la moindre insécurité. Elle remarqua que Pansy le dévisageait aussi, visiblement impressionnée. Hermione attrapa sa main sous la table et Pansy la serra en retour, sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Personne n'en était conscient, mais elles étaient en train de vivre un moment très particulier.

Malefoy se racla la gorge, et prit la parole pour parler du gala, secondé par Blaise qui avait lui aussi l'air aussi placide que d'habitude.

"Hestia, tu étais wedding planer, on a donc pensé à toi pour organiser tout ça. Est-ce que tu te sens à la hauteur de la tâche ? On parle d'environ trois-cent personnes. Il y aura toute l'assemblée, des personnalités publiques diverses, des journalistes triés sur le volet, des élus étrangers...

\- Oui, c'est dans mes cordes. J'ai gardé mes contacts.

\- Tu peux constituer une équipe de cinq personnes autour de toi pour l'organisation, choisis qui tu veux."

Hestia posa toute une série de questions logistiques précises, prenant des notes en même temps, sous le regard absent d'Hermione qui avait du mal à se sentir concernée. C'est la voix de Pansy qui la tira de sa torpeur.

"Oui, j'ai sélectionné une dizaine de lieux assez proches de Londres..."

Elle s'arrêta. Une suite était attendue, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, mais rien ne vint. Hermione se racla la gorge, et sauta dans le vide.

"L'idée, c'est d'en mettre plein la vue sans basculer dans les excès, commença-t-elle avec une voix mal assurée.

\- On veut un luxe feutré, pas ostentatoire, ajouta Drago, qui la fixait avec un regard intense.

\- Rien de trop extravagant, compléta Hermione. Il faut un endroit qui a une histoire et une personnalité. Un endroit élégant, où on peut réunir des politiques et faire une soirée mondaine, mais pas guindée non plus. Il faut favoriser l'échange entre nous et les autres, montrer un visage humain, et motivé. Tout le monde doit bien comprendre qu'on est pas un groupe qui arrive sans idée et sans préparation."

Plus elle parlait, plus elle sentait le regard de Malefoy sur elle, et plus elle se sentait en confiance. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche de façon organisée, et elle se sentit plus libérée que quelques secondes auparavant, où elle était prostrée en silence sur sa chaise.

"Les gens doivent se sentir à l'aise, mais pas au point de se sentir chez eux. Il faut qu'ils gardent en tête que l'élite, c'est nous, et que s'ils ont la chance de participer à cette soirée, c'est uniquement parce qu'on les y autorise, ajouta Blaise.

\- Il faut qu'ils admirent notre groupe et nous envient, renchérit Malefoy en balayant la pièce du regard. S'ils trouvent notre position plus enviable que la leur, ils seront plus enclins à nous aider. Voire à nous rejoindre. Pensons à long terme."

C'était difficile de se projeter dans l'avenir avec une telle épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. A chaque seconde, ils pouvaient être découverts, et tout s'effondrerait.

"Et il faut penser à la sécurité, on doit pouvoir filtrer les entrées, et contrôler tous les accès, ajouta Hermione comme pour répondre à ses propres angoisses. On a eu suffisamment de problèmes avec les médias, alors les seuls journalistes autorisés à entrer seront des reporters sérieux et approuvés par nous."

La réunion se poursuivit pendant près d'une heure, et tous les députés du groupe semblaient assez réceptifs et séduits par l'idée de cette soirée de gala. Même les plus réticents au départ avaient à présent l'air convaincu du bien-fondé d'une telle soirée. Lorsque tous les rôles furent attribués, Drago frappa sèchement ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour disperser ses subalternes, mais Flint se leva brusquement.

"Est-ce qu'on va parler de l'éléphant dans la pièce ? lança-t-il, un brin exaspéré."

Les réactions dans la salle furent partagées. Beaucoup levèrent les yeux au ciel, déjà irrités par son intervention. Et une part non négligeable des députés hocha la tête, comme s'ils étaient déjà au courant de ce qu'il allait dire et étaient d'accord. Pansy et Hermione se tendirent sur leurs chaise, dans l'attente anxieuse de ce qui allait suivre. Et Malefoy, une nouvelle fois, prit les devants sans montrer le moindre signe d'inquiétude.

"Quoi, Flint ? maugréa-t-il en commençant à rassembler ses papiers pour bien signifier qu'il n'avait pas le temps de l'écouter.

\- Il y a un traître parmi nous. On le sait tous. Est-ce qu'on va continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, et le laisser nous pourrir ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec lui, Drago ?"

Malefoy mit quelques secondes à réagir, mais lui adressa finalement un regard glacial et condescendant.

"On n'a aucune preuve que qui que ce soit ici nous trahisse. On ne peut pas accuser les gens et commencer à nous suspecter les uns les autres. Faites le ménage dans vos vies, et les médias n'auront rien à raconter, c'est simple, répliqua le blond en rangeant sa chaise.

\- Mais... Tu vas rien faire, alors ? s'écria Hestia.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi, exactement ? Des interrogatoires musclés dans mon bureau ? Ou alors du veritaserum ? s'agaça Malefoy. Ça ne vous vient pas à l'esprit que, peut-être, il n'y a aucun danger ici à part vous-mêmes ? Prenez vos responsabilités un peu !"

Hermione grimaça. Blâmez ses collègues n'était certainement pas la bonne chose à faire dans un climat de suspicion généralisé. Un vent de révolte menaçait. Flint avait rassemblé autour de lui, c'était évident. Et, au lieu, d'éteindre les flammes, Drago les attisait en faisant peser la responsabilité des scandales sur des innocents. Hestia, Dubois, Blaise... Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Et ils avaient raison, il y avait bien une taupe parmi eux. Le brouhaha s'intensifia, et Malefoy échangea un regard crispé avec Blaise, qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés. C'est ce qui décida Hermione à se lever à son tour ; si Malefoy perdait la main, s'il se coupait de ses députés, ça allait rapidement tourner au vinaigre.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, mais elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se donner quelques secondes de réflexion, et se lança un peu à l'aveugle.

"Vous en avez assez d'être des cibles, et c'est normal. C'est injuste, mais c'est le lot des politiques, ça a toujours été le cas, et ça l'est d'autant plus parce qu'on a pris le risque de fonder un nouveau groupe. Drago a raison, il faut qu'on se fasse confiance entre nous et qu'on fasse front si on ne veut pas laisser de prise à l'adversaire. Tout ça ne continuera pas indéfiniment. On encaisse, on se serre les coudes, et très vite ils auront épuisés leur sujets.

\- Et alors, on se laisse traîner dans la boue en attendant qu'ils se lassent ? grogna Cormac."

Hermione lui jeta un regard interdit. D'entre tous, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Cormac prenne le parti de Flint, et s'oppose à elle en public. Et le jeune homme remarqua la surprise d'Hermione, parce qu'il lui adressa une moue désolée.

"Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il, c'est qu'on doit être prudents. C'est bien mignon de faire confiance, mais voilà où ça nous a menés. Je pense qu'on devrait éviter de parler de notre vie privée ou de choses qui pourraient nous incriminer, par sûreté...

\- D'accord avec MacLaggen, dit Flint. Mais ça suffit pas.

\- Et tu proposes quoi ? grogna Seamus, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Le traitre est ici, c'est je veux qu'il sache qu'on va le trouver, et qu'il va payer, balança-t-il en pointant un doigt vengeur devant lui, désignant l'ensemble des Non-alignés. C'est pas des menaces en l'air !

\- On est pas obligés d'en arriver à une guerre civile, râla Fortarôme.

\- Vous êtes des dégonflés ! accusa Flint.

\- On sait que t'adores traquer les gens et les crucifier avec une capuche sur la tête, Marcus, siffla Astoria, qui était debout au fond de la pièce, appuyée contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? rugit l'intéressé, sans pour autant impressionner Astoria qui se contentait de le regarder.

\- Bon, ça suffit, coupa Malefoy en haussant la voix, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Vous vous êtes exprimés, c'est bien, maintenant retournez à vos bureaux. Que ce soit bien clair, je ne tolèrerai pas de violences ou de pressions dans ce groupe. Arrêtez cette paranoïa !"

Si une partie des députés s'empressa de s'éloigner de l'air saturé de la salle, d'autres ne semblaient pas décidés à obtempérer. Notamment Flint, qui lâcha Astoria du regard pour tomber directement sur les yeux noirs de son leader.

"Flint, je ne vais pas répéter, l'avertit Malefoy sèchement.

\- Je sais, désolé mec, mais on est tous inquiets, insista le Serpentard en se radoucissant un peu.

\- Et bien ne le soyez pas. Tout est sous contrôle. On se connait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que tu saches que je ne prends pas ce genre de choses à la légère. Si taupe il y a, elle sera démasquée, et exclue du groupe. Je m'en charge, et vous, concentrez-vous sur votre travail de députés.

\- Oui... finit par abdiquer Flint avec un air un peu penaud.

\- Si tu as des inquiétudes à l'avenir, viens nous en parler au lieu de faire des conciliabules dans les couloirs, ajouta Blaise.

\- On est ensemble là-dedans, d'accord ? Ça va bien se passer, décréta Hermione autant pour elle-même que pour les autres."

Tout le monde finit par sortir de la pièce plus ou moins rasséréné, et la jeune femme s'autorisa un profond soupir. Malefoy passa à côté d'elle, pressa si rapidement son avant-bras qu'elle aurait pu croire qu'elle l'avait rêvé, et d'un coup elle se retrouva seule avec Pansy, qui était toujours assise en silence sur sa chaise.

"C'est bon, tout le monde est parti, l'informa Hermione d'une voix douce."

La Serpentard tressaillit, comme tirée d'un songe.

"Ils n'ont pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas là, souffla-t-elle.

\- Non, réalisa Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'elle."

Elle se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait, et chuchota :

"Il faut que tu tiennes le coup, Pansy. Je sais que c'est dur. On est tous là pour toi, si tu as besoin... De quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous en avez fait déjà tellement pour moi, gémit Pansy en reniflant bruyamment.

\- On ne l'a pas fait uniquement pour toi... On l'a fait pour le groupe, aussi... souffla Hermione, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'alléger la charge de culpabilité que portait sa collègue.

\- Je sais pas comment vous réussissez à avoir l'air si... normaux. J'arrête pas d'y penser. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde le sait. Et d'avoir littéralement du sang sur les mains, avoua Pansy à demi-mots, en se triturant les doigts. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois le moment où elle a basculé sur cette statue, et la surprise dans ses yeux, et le sang partout, et Théo qui criait...

\- Moi aussi, j'y pense. C'est difficile. Mais on doit pas le montrer, et on ne peut rien y changer. Ce qui est fait est fait, murmura Hermione en enroulant une main tremblante autour de celle de Pansy. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, aujourd'hui ?

\- La chambre de commerce. Avec Hestia et Drago.

\- Bien. Prépare cette visite, et accroche-toi.

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi, ce soir ? J'ai pas envie d'être seule...

\- Bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre Hermione. Mais Théo..."

Pansy émit un ricanement un peu inquiétant.

"Je suis sûre qu'il va disparaître, comme à chaque fois que les choses se corsent. C'est pas vraiment le genre de mec sur qui on peut compter, tu vois. C'est pas quelqu'un qui va débarquer chez toi sans prévenir pour te soutenir, juste pour être avec toi. Même un petit geste d'affection ou de soutien... C'est pas son truc. Il viendra pas ce soir."

Hermione pensa immédiatement à Drago, la veille, devant sa porte, avec un air chiffonné et une bouteille à la main. Lui non plus n'avait pas particulièrement l'air affectueux ou présent pour les autres au premier abord. Pourtant, il savait l'être. Il n'avait pas fuit, ne s'était pas détourné. Il s'était retroussé les manches et il était resté.

"Les gens sont parfois surprenant dans l'adversité, dit Hermione, les yeux dans le vague."

Pansy se retourna enfin vers elle et la contempla d'un air suspicieux. Il en fallait peu pour la ramener à la vie, finalement. Elle flairait un potin potentiellement scandaleux et impliquant de la romance, et elle était de retour.

"De qui tu parles, là ?

\- De personne en particulier, c'était simplement une remarque, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est ça, oui, je vais te croire... Je suis peut-être momentanément hors du coup, mais ne pense pas que je ne vois rien.

\- Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu devrais peut-être laisser une chance à Théo. Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de dormir chez moi, tu es toujours la bienvenue, éluda Hermione."

Pansy laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor et expira pesamment.

.

Lorsque Hermione regagna enfin son bureau, ce ne fut que pour un bref passage. Drago avait gribouillé de son écriture élégante un "viens dans mon bureau", sans même prendre la peine de signer. Elle rangea le mot dans un tiroir comme s'il s'agissait d'un élément incriminant, et prit qutelques secondes pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de rouge à lèvres sur les dents.

Elle s'avança vers le bureau de son leader en rougissant à la pensée de ce qu'il avait failli se passer la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était trouvée.

Mais maintenant, tout avait changé.

Elle poussa la porte sans frapper, et trouva Malefoy assis dans son canapé, a moitié avachi dans ses coussins, un avant-bras plaqué devant ses yeux comme s'il dormait. Elle referma silencieusement derrière elle, et n'osa plus bouger.

"Je dors pas, l'informa-t-il en abaissant son bras."

Il avait l'air stressé et épuisé, tout à coup. Ce n'était pas le visage qu'il avait montré à la réunion... Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, en prenant soin de conserver une distance de sécurité d'un bon mètre avec lui. Mais même comme ça, une tension s'installa immédiatement entre eux. Et il n'arrangea rien en l'observant, tranquillement, sans dire un mot. Elle se sentit fondre sous l'intensité de ses deux prunelles métalliques.

"Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

\- Non, répondit Drago sans cesser de la fixer."

Hermione pinça légèrement les lèvres, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle faisait là. Sans aucune raison valable, son les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et elle sentit des pulsations étranges dans le bout de ses doigts. Juste respirer le même air que lui devenait difficile. Sans prévenir, il se redressa et glissa vers elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux soient en contact. Puis il attrapa sa main et en caressa le dessus, avant de se mettre à jouer avec ses doigts.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâcha-t-elle avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en empêcher.

\- Aucune idée, dit-il simplement.

\- C'est bizarre, marmonna Hermione.

\- J'en conviens."

Malefoy étouffa un rire.

"T'as peur de moi ?

\- Non, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien, dit-il en se laissant tomber contre le dossier du canapé, un air satisfait vissé au visage."

Il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne. Hermione suivi le mouvement et bascula en arrière à son tour, se collant contre lui. Son épaule était un peu dure mais il dégageait une chaleur rassurante et, une fois le sentiment d'étrangeté disparu, elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait plutôt bien. Soudain détendue, elle se tourna vers lui pour l'observer. Il avait fermé les yeux, et continuait à faire de petits cercles du bout des doigts sur son poignet. Il avait presque l'air angélique à cet instant, ses traits étaient reposés et ses longs cils blonds ne bougeaient pas.

"Arrête de m'observer, bougonna le Serpentard en passant un bras autour du cou d'Hermione pour l'attirer contre lui."

La tête de la jeune femme se retrouva en appui sur son torse, emprisonnée dans le bras ferme de Malefoy. Elle pouffa comme une midinette, avant de se fustiger mentalement.

"Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

\- Je ne sais pas. Groggy. Et toi ?"

Il soupira, et recommença à tripoter la main d'Hermione distraitement.

"Pareil. Mais pour l'instant, tout va bien. Dans quelques heures, cette journée sera derrière nous.

\- Et demain...

\- On verra."

.

Hermione parapha un dernier parchemin, et tapota le dessus de sa pile d'un air satisfait. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais elle avait réussi à mener à bien une partie de ses tâches, et c'était en soi un exploit. Il était 16 heures, et la plupart de ses collègues étaient partis sur le terrain, se prêtant à diverses obligations. Elle étira ses muscles endoloris, et consulta sa montre pour la centième fois de la journée. Drago, Pansy et Hestia étaient actuellement sous le feu des projecteurs, répondant sûrement à des questions déplacées en essayant d'éviter un nouveau scandale. C'était extrêmement angoissant de les imaginer dans l'arène, à découvert, surtout avec Pansy aussi proche de la dépression nerveuse.

"Une tasse de thé ? suggéra Astoria en passant la tête par la porte du bureau.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione."

Elle se redressa et posa ses mains bien à plat devant elle. C'était étrange de se comporter ainsi face à son amie, mais elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Il était inconcevable qu'Astoria soit mêlée à tout ça à son tour. Et la connaissant, à la seconde où elle flairerait une piste, elle ne la lâcherait pas.

Astoria revint avec deux tasses de thé, et s'installa sur un fauteuil face à Hermione.

"Le vignoble Cinelli a demandé une confirmation de ta présence pour l'inauguration de leur programme de réinsertion. C'est le 25. Et il y a deux remises de l'Ordre de Merlin au ministère pour lesquelles on a requis ta participation. Ah, et Daphné veut savoir si tu peux garder Dahlia vendredi soir, Harry et elle vont au théâtre.

\- Oui, pour chacune des questions. Est-ce qu'on a reçu une réponse du syndicat des médicomages ? S'ils ne nous appuient pas, on ne va pas pouvoir défendre correctement leurs conditions de travail.

\- Leur représentant m'a assuré que tu aurais leur soutien officiel d'ici à la fin de la semaine.

\- Bien. Est-ce que la réunion avec le nouveau maire de Londres a été fixée ?

\- Il est en contact avec Blaise, ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un de compliqué mais c'est en bonne voie. Oh, et on a reçu les résultats des études d'opinion que tu as demandées la semaine dernière.

\- Alors ?

\- Très positif. Les CSP+ sont majoritairement favorables, les jeunes aussi, la seule tranche qui coince c'est les plus de 65 ans.

\- On s'y attendait. Bon, tout a l'air de rouler.

\- Il y a quand même quelque chose d'étrange, lâcha Astoria en jetant un regard de conspiratrice en direction de la porte."

Hermione se crispa, et sa tasse trembla dangereusement entre ses mains. Elle préféra la poser pour éviter toute catastrophe.

"Quoi donc ? se renseigna-t-elle sans oser regarder Astoria trop directement.

\- J'ai fait une copie de l'agenda de Laura hier, tu sais... "

Hermione sentit son estomac faire un bond douloureux, et se força à croiser ses jambes sous son bureau pour ne pas les laisser s'agiter nerveusement.

"Oui, et ?

\- Et ce matin, elle avait un rendez-vous ici, dans le penthouse. Elle n'était pas là. Même pas à la réunion. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?"

Hermione émit une moue dubitative, qu'elle jugea très convaincante.

"A tous les coups, elle est encore en train de manigancer un truc... Elle est de moins en moins dans le coin. Tu devrais l'appeler pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle trafique, cette fois !

\- Tu crois...? coassa Hermione.

\- Mais oui... invente un prétexte pour la forcer à ramener ses fesses ici.

\- Mmmh..."

Hermione regarda ses mains, sa tasse de thé, sa plume, et son téléphone. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, mais amorcer un mouvement dans sa direction avait l'air franchement impossible. Elle était la mieux placée pour savoir que Laura ne risquait pas de décrocher.

D'un autre côté, ne pas l'appeler ou la chercher risquait de paraître suspect. Elle était supposée être proche de Laura, et donc en son absence d'essayer de la joindre.

 _Voilà que je prépare mon alibi comme une véritable criminelle_.

"Je pourrais l'appeler pour lui parler du gala, proposa Hermione.

\- Oui, tout simplement."

Astoria était enjouée, comme excitée par le fait de piéger la taupe. Le piège s'était refermé définitivement la veille, mais elle ne pouvait pas - et ne devait pas - le deviner. Hermione empoigna donc son téléphone, chercha le nom de Laura dans son répertoire, et appuya sur la touche d'appel avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis.

Elle tomba directement sur messagerie, et songea que le téléphone avait dû se décharger. Ou être volé par un des habitants du quartier malfamé où Blaise avait abandonné le sac à main de Laura.

"Euh, oui, Laura, salut, c'est moi... Hermione ? Voilà, tu n'étais pas là ce matin, ni cet après-midi... On est en train de planifier le gala. Est-ce que tu pourras me rappeler dès que tu auras ce message ? Merci. Bisous."

 _Bisous_. Le téléphone atterri sans aucune douceur sur le bureau, et Astoria fronça les sourcils.

"Je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée, dit Hermione en enfilant son manteau.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Astoria en lui tendant son écharpe.

\- Oui ! Parfaitement bien, la rassura Hermione avec un sourire faux qui devait la faire ressembler au Joker. Bonne soirée, Astoria, ne traîne pas trop avant de rentrer toi aussi..."

Sans demander son reste, elle quitta le penthouse, et décida de rentrer chez elle en marchant pour se remettre les idées en place. Ils avaient survécu à cette journée, et c'était presque comme si rien n'avait changé. Ce qui rendait la situation encore plus difficile à affronter, parce que derrière ce statu quo était tapie l'horrible vérité. Tôt ou tard, la disparition de Laura serait signalée. Une enquête commencerait. La presse poserait des questions. Ils seraient interrogés, et ils allaient devoir mentir, et prier pour que les aurors ne remettent pas en place les pièces du puzzle.

Harry savait que Laura était une taupe. Il savait aussi que Drago et elle étaient au courant. Il allait forcément additionner les informations et réaliser qu'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition...

Comme la veille, Hermione sentit sa cage thoracique se refermer sur elle et ses poumons crier pour un oxygène qui ne leur parvenait plus. Elle arrêta sa marcha effrénée, et plaqua ses deux mains sur son plexus. Que ferait Harry ? Bien sûr, il ne voudrait pas la croire impliquée, il accuserait Malefoy, et il finirait par tout comprendre. Est-ce qu'il les dénoncerait ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur le premier banc qu'elle croisa, heurtant au passage un homme d'affaire qui lui lança un regard courroucé. Elle resta là pendant un moment, fixant sans les voir les passants et les voitures qui circulaient autour d'elle. Elle se sentait comme absente de sa propre vie, plongée dans un brouillard de plus en plus épais, toxique, oppressant. Et elle serait probablement restée là tout la nuit si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné.

Malefoy. Elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour décrocher tant ses mains tremblaient.

"Granger ? T'es où ?"

La voix du blond la ramena à la réalité, et elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu égarée.

"Dans la rue, je... Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Astoria a dit que tu étais rentrée chez toi il y a deux heures. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- M'engueule pas, couina Hermione."

Il y eut un silence interloqué d'une part, inquiet de l'autre.

"Regarde autour de toi, il a forcément des panneaux. J'entends des voitures, il y a une route.

\- Je suis à Kensington, réalisa Hermione. Je vais transplaner.

\- Bien, on se retrouve chez toi, souffla Malefoy. Sois prudente, ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher."

.

Hermione déboula sur son palier essoufflée, et y trouva Drago, assis dans les marches qui menaient aux étages supérieurs. Un pli soucieux lui barrait le front, mais il disparu dès qu'il la vit.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il en l'empoignant par les épaules.

\- Rien, j'étais stressée et je suis sortie prendre l'air, marmonna Hermione en se dégageant."

Elle n'aimait pas du tout être prise en flagrant délit de faiblesse, et encore moins par lui. Elle releva le menton et lui jeta un regard de défi, ne réussissant qu'à lui arracher un léger haussement de sourcil réprobateur.

"Comment ça s'est passé, ce rendez-vous ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Bien. Hestia a repris du poil de la bête. Et ça a fait du bien à Pansy de se remettre au travail. Elle s'est nettement détendue en voyant Théo, en fait, raconta Drago en craquant un sourire en coin.

\- Théo était là ?

\- Ouais, il traînait dans le quartier pour une raison qui m'échappe. Elle est rentrée avec lui."

Hermione se surprit à sourire, même si ce fut très léger. Nott n'avait pas pris la fuite. Et Drago non plus. Il était toujours là, sur son palier, les mains dans les poches, avec l'air insondable de quelqu'un qui attendrait quelque chose. Et Hermione était déstabilisée. Que faisait-il là, exactement ?

"Bon, je vais devoir rester sur le palier où est-ce qu'on va rentrer à un moment ?"

Oh. Et il voulait entrer, évidemment. La jeune femme fouilla dans la poche de son manteau d'un geste nerveux, à la recherche de ses clefs. Toute cette situation était hors de contrôle. Elle finit par insérer la clef dans la serrure d'une main tremblante, et poussa la porte pour laisser le blond entrer en premier. Ce qu'il fit, non sans l'avoir frôlée d'un peu trop près.

 _Respire_.

Le parfum de Malefoy pénétra de plein fouet dans ses poumons et un petit frisson la parcourut.

 _Non, ne respire pas_.

Elle entra à son tour, et referma la porte. Et maintenant, quoi ?

"Il te faudrait un elfe de toute urgence, grinça le blond en jetant un regard réprobateur à la table basse qu'ils avaient encombrée ensemble la veille.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois venu, alors, cingla Hermione en enlevant son manteau avec une brusquerie inhabituelle.

\- Tu viens de me traiter d'elfe ? hoqueta Malefoy en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle."

Elle se tendit instinctivement par anticipation. S'il entrait de nouveau dans sa zone, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle de la situation.

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant éclater leur bulle en éclat.

"Tu attends quelqu'un ? chuchota Malefoy, sourcils froncés."

La Gryffondor secoua la tête. Comme la veille, elle se sentit doucement glisser dans l'angoisse et, sans s'en apercevoir, sa main se porta à sa baguette. Drago avait fait la même chose. Comme s'ils étaient à nouveau en guerre, prêts à devoir défendre leurs vies. Drago s'élança vers la porte, la jeune femme sur ses talons, et ils attendirent sans se consulter que la personne se manifeste une seconde fois.

Ce qu'elle fit, de manière bien plus vigoureuse cette fois-ci.

"Hermione, je sais que tu es là, j'ai entendu ta voix. Ouvre cette porte, ordonna une voix autoritaire."

Lupin. Lupin se trouvait devant sa porte, vingt-quatre heures après qu'ils aient brûlé sa complice.

* * *

 **Merci pour toutes vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent, qui était - j'en conviens - déstabilisant. Certain.e.s d'entre vous ont été un peu choqués, notamment par le comportement d'Hermione. Je ne la vois pas comme un être parfait, elle a des contradictions et dans cette fiction, ça ne sera pas la première de la classe qui respecte toutes les règles (ce qu'elle n'est pas non plus dans l'œuvre originale). Ce moment était important pour la suite, pour plusieurs raisons que vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure...**

 ** **En attendant, on dirait que c'est le début des ennuis ! Notre petit Lupin diabolique est de retour...****


	22. Chapter 21 - Tête à tête

_Chapter 21 - Tête à tête_

Hermione déglutit, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Lupin savait, sinon il n'aurait pas fait le déplacement jusqu'à chez elle à cette heure-ci. Il les soupçonnait, et il avait raison. La jeune femme sentit la main de Malefoy se serrer fermement autour de son avant bras, et elle quitta des yeux cette porte maudite pour les poser sur lui.

Légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude - ce qui constituait un exploit compte tenu de son teint translucide habituel -, il avait l'air au moins aussi inquiet qu'elle. Ils allaient devoir la jouer finement, et faire bonne figure alors que la même boule d'angoisse était en train de faire des bonds dans leurs gorges respectives.

"Tu vas devoir ouvrir, chuchota-t-il.

\- Va dans la cuisine, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. S'il te trouve ici, ça va compliquer les choses.

\- Non, je vais pas te laisser seule face à ce..."

Hermione plaqua une main autoritaire sur la bouche du blond, le forçant à se taire, et le fusilla du regard. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en discussions stériles. Il fallait parer au plus pressé, et en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de gérer la situation Lupin. Malefoy finit par abdiquer au bout de quelques secondes à la foudroyer du regard à son tour, et recula en silence vers la cuisine.

Il n'avait pas le choix, et il le savait.

"HERMIONE ? s'impatienta Lupin en cognant de nouveau le battant de la porte."

Elle respira un grand coup, et ouvrit la porte avec un air surpris plaqué au visage.

"Rémus ? Mais que fais-tu là ?"

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait applaudie pour la justesse de son interprétation. Mais son moment d'auto-satisfaction fut bref, parce que le regard de l'homme planté face à elle n'augurait rien de bon. Droit comme un I, bras croisés devant sa poitrine, Rémus Lupin lui jetait un regard si chargé de rage et de mépris qu'elle dû résister pour ne pas refermer la porte et partir se rouler en boule dans son lit.

"Sois bien consciente que je préfèrerais être ailleurs, cingla son ancien leader."

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, et puisa au plus profond de ses forces pour garder un visage impassible. Il la toisait avec un tel dégoût qu'elle sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Elle réalisa qu'à cet instant, elle ne le reconnaissait pas, de la même manière qu'il ne semblait pas a reconnaître non plus. Ils étaient devenus des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Comme s'ils n'avaient rien vécu ni partagé dans le passé. Deux êtres l'un en face de l'autre, l'un enragé et l'autre terrifiée. Et c'était tout.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi, Rémus ? reprit-elle d'une voix enrouée."

Elle se racla rapidement la gorge et haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à poursuivre.

"Je cherche à joindre Laura. Pods. Depuis hier. Elle a disparu."

Il avait abandonné une seconde son air revêche pour laisser place à une expression fuyante, voire _gênée_. Et Hermione réalisa qu'en venant ici, et en demandant des nouvelles de sa complice, il assertait officiellement qu'ils étaient proches, et qu'elle continuait à entretenir des relations avec lui, son ancien leader. Ce qui était hautement suspect. Il reconnaissait par sa simple venue qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, encore et toujours, que leurs rapports étaient si étroits qu'il remarquait sa disparition au bout de seulement 24 heures. Il trahissait leur secret. Et pour faire ça, il devait vraiment être inquiet.

A raison.

"Laura ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne travaille plus pour toi, Rémus, demanda innocemment Hermione."

Lupin semblait hésiter sur la réponse à apporter, si l'on en croyait les tics nerveux qui agitaient son visage. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se poser quelque part, encore moins à regarder Hermione.

"J'ai besoin d'un de ses anciens dossiers, c'est assez urgent.

\- Quel dossier ? rétorqua Hermione."

Elle enfonça ses mains moites dans ses poches et attendit. Elle s'en sortait bien. Ça lui demandait une énergie et une concentration démentielles, mais elle tenait le choc. Et si par _dossier_ il entendait _disque dur du groupe politique adverse_ , il allait pouvoir attendre longtemps.

Et la jeune femme sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'elle réalisa le cynisme et le détachement dont elle était en train de faire preuve, face à un homme qui s'inquiétait sincèrement de la disparition de son amie. Amie, ou autre chose, dont elle avait participé à faire disparaître le corps dans une forêt.

"Peu importe, ça ne te regarde pas. Où est-elle ? Tu vas me le dire ! insista Lupin, de plus en plus agité.

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit Hermione."

 _Sous terre, dans le parc du manoir Malefoy._

Elle secoua la tête pour faire taire l'horrible petite voix de sa culpabilité, et serra les poings au fond de ses poches. Il fallait qu'elle abrège cette conversation et qu'il fiche le camp dans les plus brefs délais, sans quoi elle allait fondre en larmes et demander pardon pour tous ses crimes.

"Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? cracha Lupin, en avançant d'un pas vers elle."

Elle recula instinctivement, et entendit confusément de l'agitation dans sa cuisine. Malefoy ne pouvait pas débarquer maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne la situation en mains. Ce qui s'avérait compliqué face à Lupin. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis en deux minces fentes, et ses pupilles avaient pris une étrange forme... Voire une étrange couleur un peu jaunâtre.

 _Respire, Hermione Granger_.

"Elle n'est pas venue au bureau, aujourd'hui... En réalité, ça fait un moment qu'elle travaille à l'extérieur, ou depuis chez elle. On ne fait que se croiser. Mais je lui dirai de te contacter, la prochaine fois que je la verrai..."

Hermione fut forcée de s'interrompre, ses côtes enserrant si fort ses poumons qu'elle se demanda si un craquement d'os brisés n'allait pas la trahir. Lupin la toisait de toute sa hauteur, une lueur menaçante au fond des orbites, les traits figés dans une expression de pure fureur.

"Je lui dirai... de t'écrire. Un hibou. Téléphone, ajouta-elle dans une confusion totale."

Lupin fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, sentant son hésitation et sa peur, et une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux sombres. Il fit de nouveau un pas vers elle, la tête penchée sur un côté, et ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Ce qu'Hermione vit alors lui glaça le sang.

Les canines de Lupin dépassaient et chevauchaient un peu sa lèvre inférieure, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Un grondement contenu sembla monter du torse de son ancien professeur.

Elle battit des yeux à toute vitesse, horrifiée, comme si cela allait faire disparaître cette vision absolument terrifiante.

"Je... Rémus ? paniqua-t-elle avec une petite voix quasi inaudible."

Plus elle tremblait, et plus il semblait hors de lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas la mordre...?

Elle agrippa le montant de la porte, prête à la lui refermer dessus si jamais il lui venait l'idée saugrenue de l'attaquer.

L'instant était totalement absurde. Elle était terrifiée parce qu'elle avait peur de Rémus Lupin. Parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais, absolument jamais, eu le moindre doute quant à sa faculté à se contrôler. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur en sa présence. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait encore jamais grondé en lui montrant ses canines.

"Où est-elle ? répéta-t-il lentement."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ses cordes vocales étaient trop écrasées par sa terreur pour émettre le moindre son. Elle ne parvint qu'à expirer un petit sifflement parfaitement ridicule. Hébétée, elle ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux les crocs de Rémus Lupin. Elle restait là, mi-fascinée mi-horrifiée, immobile dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Et lui la fixait, le visage parcouru de soubresauts. Il bougea subitement en avant et elle sursauta violemment, sans pour autant battre en retraite ou tenter de se protéger.

"On ne sait pas où elle est, Lupin, intervint la voix ferme et autoritaire de Malefoy, qui venait d'apparaître dans le dos d'Hermione."

Elle sentit sa main se poser dans le creux de ses reins, ce qui eu le mérite de la réveiller. Elle referma la bouche et se remit à respirer de façon désordonnée, à présent réellement terrorisée. Il avait failli l'attaquer. Elle l'avait perçu de manière limpide. Elle s'était sentie comme une proie pendant quelques secondes, et n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de se mettre en sécurité. Comme si son cerveau refusait d'admettre que Rémus Lupin puisse lui faire du mal. Comme si l'individu en face d'elle était incapable de la blesser, alors que tous les signaux étaient au rouge.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que Drago était là, l'atmosphère avait changé. Lupin avait reculé d'un pas, il avait fermé la bouche, ses pupilles avaient repris leur couleur et leur forme habituelles. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. En une fraction de seconde, il avait repris une apparence normale - celle d'un homme en colère et menaçant, mais celle d'un homme quand même. Pas d'un animal sauvage.

"Bonne soirée, Lupin, reprit Drago en se positionnant devant Hermione, lui bloquant la vue sur Lupin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! rugit l'intéressé. Je SAIS qu'elle était à vos bureaux hier soir !"

Les yeux vissés au dos du blond, Hermione le vit se tendre imperceptiblement. Sa nuque se redressa. Sans le voir, elle était prête à parier qu'il avait plissé les yeux et pincé les lèvres.

"Ah ? Et bien, nous n'y étions pas. Je vais faire comme si c'était normal qu'un adversaire politique connaisse nos allées et venues dans nos propres bureaux, et cette conversation va s'arrêter ici. _Bonne soirée, Lupin_ , répéta Drago avec un ton sans appel.

\- Ça ne va pas s'arrêter ici, non ! répliqua Lupin. OU EST-ELLE, PAR MERLIN ?

\- Baissez votre main, Lupin, ordonna Malefoy en se redressant encore davantage. Et baissez d'un ton, aussi."

Agacée de ne rien voir, Hermione tenta de se décaler mais le bras que Drago tendit en arrière l'en empêcha. Il lui bloqua le passage et ne relâcha pas sa prise, maintenant fermement le poignet de la jeune femme derrière son dos. Coincée, elle se résolut à attendre puisque la situation était suffisamment crispée comme ça. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se débattre alors qu'il tentait juste de s'interposer entre elle et un homme clairement menaçant. Le silence s'installa, à couper au couteau. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait d'un pouce. C'était une véritable poudrière, prête à s'embraser à tout instant.

Après une minute interminable, Lupin reprit la parole :

"Ce n'est pas terminé, les menaça-t-il avant de tourner les talons dans un crissement."

Drago claqua immédiatement la porte, la verrouilla, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, où il la laissa. Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme, une expression vraiment concernée lui barrant le front.

"Je rêve, où il était à deux doigts de t'attaquer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche."

Même lui n'avait pas l'air d'y croire. Lupin avait beau être un drôle de personnage, et un ennemi historique de sa famille et des Serpentards en général, il restait un ancien professeur qu'il jugeait compétent, et un adversaire politique globalement digne de l'affronter. Alors ça... Cette attitude sauvage et menaçante ! Un instant, il s'était vu adolescent, au manoir, quelques années auparavant, glacé d'effroi face à un Greyback sanguinaire.

Hermione était toujours hébétée, et regardait la porte comme si toute cette scène n'avait pas pu se produire.

Drago posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa gentiment pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et se perdit un instant dans son regard gris.

"Je... Je crois que oui. Il... Drago, je crois qu'il perd vraiment l'esprit... bafouilla la jeune femme, effarée."

Sentant sa détresse, le blond n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et l'attira brusquement vers lui pour la plaquer contre son torse, et referma ses bras autour de son petit corps tremblant. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer de la voir, elle, être effrayée. C'était inconcevable qu'un tel roc se mette à trembler. Il raffermit sa prise et la sentit se détendre petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse son front reposer juste en dessous de son cou.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, en silence, écoutant la respiration de l'autre. Pressée contre son torse, Hermione écoutait les battements réguliers du cœur de Drago s'espacer peu à peu, jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal. Puis Hermione recula, bafouilla, trébucha sur son propre pied et se racla la gorge. Elle était complètement dépassée par les évènements. Ils en étaient là, alors, à se _câliner_ ?

"Désolée... Euh... Merci...? Tu veux... du thé ? débita-t-elle en battant en retraite vers sa cuisine."

Drago esquissa un sourire en coin. La voir gênée et rougissante lui plaisait beaucoup. Lui, Drago Malefoy, avait le pouvoir de déstabiliser la Gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Même sous la menace d'un loup-garou qui menaçait de la dénoncer - et accessoirement de la mordre - elle ne bafouillait pas autant.

"Volontiers, répondit-il en lui emboitant le pas."

Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le bar, prenant appui sur ses coudes, et la regarda s'agiter pour préparer son thé. Elle cogna la bouilloire, dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour parvenir à allumer le gaz, et renversa un peu de feuilles de thé sur les côtés du sachet. Il ne savait pas s'il devait imputer ses gestes anarchiques à sa confrontation avec un loup-garou, ou à leur rapprochement physique. Probablement un peu des deux. Avec Granger, on ne savait pas très bien ; est-ce qu'elle était plus inquiète à l'idée de livrer une bataille sanglante, ou de ressentir une quelconque émotion ?

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais parfaitement bien, le houspilla Hermione en lui lançant brusquement une petite cuillère."

Le couvert en métal glissa dans un bruit strident sur le bar, et heurta le coude du blond, qui suivi sa trajectoire avant de hausser un sourcil circonspect.

"Inutile de m'attaquer à coup de cuillère, Granger. Contente-toi de me servir un thé."

Une soucoupe en porcelaine, issue du service à thé de la grand-mère d'Hermione, percuta à son tour son coude. Elle le fusillait du regard - Hermione, pas la soucoupe -, ce qui était une nette amélioration. Il la préférait en colère qu'apeurée.

"Le service laisse à désirer, grogna Malefoy en pointant sa petite cuillère en direction de la Gryffondor, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais que tu es habitué à te faire servir, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire des courbettes, lord Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant son frigo pour y trouver du lait.

\- Oh tu sais, pour ce qu'il reste de mon rang... Je pourrais tout aussi bien vivre dans un carton devant Kings Cross, gloussa Malefoy. Je suis sûr que dans ces conditions, tu serais ravie de te courber devant moi pour me donner une pièce. C'est un truc de Gryffondor, la charité."

Indignée, Hermione planta ses poings sur ses hanches.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus. Que tu prétendes être un miséreux ou que tu dédaignes la charité. Tu es conscient que c'est incohérent ?

\- Je _suis_ un miséreux. Je n'ai plus de manoir, je te signale.

\- Tu as un penthouse et un loft immense dans les quartiers les plus chers de Londres, du personnel, et je suis sûre que tout ça n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg... réfuta Hermione. Et puis, à qui appartient le manoir s'il n'est plus à toi ?

\- Au ministère. Il a été saisi pour réparations après la guerre, répondit Drago en tapotant distraitement le bar du bout de sa cuillère. Il devait servir à dédommager les victimes, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Mais il tombe en ruines, alors je suppose que le ministère a juste voulu nous punir en mettant la main sur une propriété symbolique."

Pensive, Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ignorait tout de cette situation. Pourquoi le ministère n'avait pas cherché à vendre le manoir pour dégager des fonds, ou à le réhabiliter ? En l'état, il perdait de l'argent. Puis une pensée terrible la frappa de plein fouet.

"Mais... Malefoy... Tu veux dire qu'on a enterré un cadavre dans une propriété du ministère ?!"

Le blond s'autorisa un demi-sourire goguenard. C'était sa petite victoire, qu'il ne pourrait jamais revendiquer. Ils lui avaient pris son héritage familial, il y avait camouflé un crime. Il allait leur être difficile d'expliquer la présence d'un corps carbonisé s'ils parvenaient un jour à le découvrir.

"C'est... c'est incroyablement dangereux, on était en plus en train de pénétrer dans une propriété de l'état sans aucune autorisation... Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez d'infractions au Code de sorcellerie à se reprocher ? pesta Hermione.

\- Ils ne savent pas que quelqu'un sans accréditation ministérielle peut rentrer dans la propriété. Théoriquement, c'est impossible. Notre présence au manoir cette nuit là est donc également impossible, rétorqua Drago avec un air très sûr de son fait.

\- Comment on est entrés, alors ? reprit Hermione."

Sa curiosité l'emportait sur les reproches qu'elle aurait souhaité formuler. Malefoy ne faisait rien au hasard, il était évident que dès l'instant où il avait suggéré d'aller se débarrasser du corps au manoir, il avait déjà un plan bien précis en tête.

"Le ministère ne sait rien de la magie qui coule dans les murs et l'enceinte du domaine depuis des siècles. On ne _peut pas_ priver un héritier de sang de l'accès à ce qui lui appartient. Leurs titres de propriétés et leurs jugements n'y changent rien. Ils auront beau protéger le manoir des intrusions, je pourrai toujours y entrer, sans laisser aucune trace dans leurs registres de sécurité. Et comme tu étais avec moi...

\- Comment ça fonctionne ? En terme de magie, je veux dire... Comment le manoir sait que tu es toi, et que tu es autorisé à entrer ?"

Les yeux brillants d'excitation, Hermione était à deux doigts d'attraper son carnet et de prendre des notes. Elle avait beau être un puits de savoir en termes de magie, un pan de cette dernière continuerait toujours à lui échapper ; la magie ancestrale, les enchantements qui confinaient parfois à la magie noire, restaient hors de sa portée. D'abord parce que tout cet univers était frappé du sceau du tabou, d'autant plus après les deux guerres qui avaient secoué la communauté sorcière, et ensuite parce qu'elle-même ressentait une certaine répulsion à s'y intéresser. Or, dans ce cas précis, les applications de la magie n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvaises. Elle assurait simplement aux descendants d'une famille de conserver leurs droits sur une propriété.

"Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche, Granger. Je pense que ça a à voir avec le sang, au sens strict. Mon père et mon grand-père pouvaient user de ce droit, comme moi. Mais ni ma mère ni ma grand-mère ne le pouvaient. L'alliance par le mariage ne compte pas.

\- Que les héritiers mâles ? demanda Hermione en fronçant le nez, déjà moins convaincue du bien fondé de ces enchantements mystérieux.

\- Non, si j'avais eu une sœur ça aurait fonctionné de la même façon, je suppose... Mais ce n'est pas exactement une tradition d'avoir plusieurs héritiers dans nos familles. Un seul descendant, ça évite de diviser les richesses au moment de la succession, on concentre le pouvoir, expliqua Malefoy, un peu étonné qu'elle se renseigne autant sur les pratiques des Sangs purs."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

"Donc, si le ministère met la main sur ce corps... Ils ne pourront pas nous soupçonner. Je veux dire... Ils penseront nécessairement que seul l'un des leurs a pu pénétrer dans le parc."

Malefoy hocha la tête, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

"Si jamais l'enquête se rapproche trop de nous... Il nous suffira de leur indiquer discrètement où chercher. On sera écartés de la liste des suspects, non ?"

Un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres du blond. Voilà où elle voulait en venir.

"C'est un peu risqué de leur donner le cadavre... temporisa-t-il.

\- Peut-être. Mais si on en arrive là... ça sera peut-être notre planche de salut."

Elle leur servit enfin leurs tasses de thé, et grimpa sur la tabouret de bar à côté de lui. Elle souffla doucement sur le breuvage fumant. Drago regarda son profil inquiet, s'attarda sur son petit nez retroussé, les tâches de rousseur sur ses pommettes, ses yeux noisette un peu cernés de noir.

"Tu penses qu'ils vont nous soupçonner."

Comme ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question, Hermione tourna la tête vers lui.

"C'est inévitable, non ?"

Drago lui rendit son regard résigné. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'eux ne parla. Puis le blond tendit sa main vers elle, sans trop savoir ce qu'il comptait en faire, et la posa gentiment sur sa cuisse. Il imprima une petite pression à son mouvement, et elle ne se dégagea pas. Elle lui lança un petit sourire triste, et posa sa main par-dessus celle du blond.

"Il faut qu'on se prépare à ce qui va suivre, finit par lâcher Malefoy sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Si on s'en tient tous à notre version, tout ira bien, décréta Hermione comme pour s'en convaincre.

\- Je ne m'inquiète ni de toi, ni de Blaise, ni de Théo. Mais Pansy... Elle peut craquer sous la pression, tout avouer en pensant nous protéger, et on plongera tous, souffla Malefoy en secouant la tête. Elle est rongée par la culpabilité. elle a dit à Théo... Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas nous entraîner dans sa chute.

\- Il faut qu'on l'écarte, réalisa Hermione."

Drago fronça les sourcils, et se tendit sur son tabouret.

"Comment ça ? grinça-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- On pourrait l'envoyer en voyage à l'étranger. Ça nous fera juste gagner du temps, si ça se complique les aurors la convoqueront malgré tout... Mais au moins, elle sera à l'abri pour les premiers interrogatoires.

\- Oh, dit Drago, se sentant soudainement un peu idiot.

\- Quoi, _Oh_...? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas sérieusement que j'allais suggérer de lui faire du mal...? gémit Hermione en se tendant à son tour.

\- Non, mentit Drago avec aplomb."

Si Pansy n'avait pas été Pansy, il aurait lui-même pu émettre l'idée de la contraindre au silence en employant des moyens plus ou moins légaux. Chantage, pression, coercition, toutes les options auraient été sur la table. Mais il s'agissait de sa Pansy. Et s'ils en étaient là, c'est parce qu'ils l'aimaient tous suffisamment pour l'aider à couvrir un meurtre.

"Elle ne va pas vouloir partir, avec l'organisation du gala... songea-t-il pour faire dévier la conversation au-delà du malaise.

\- C'est dans six semaines ! Et puis tout est en route, on a dispatché toutes les tâches... Elle peut tout à fait s'absenter, répliqua Hermione en faisant défiler des informations sur l'écran de son téléphone."

Drago l'observa d'un air dubitatif. Était-ce vraiment le moment de le snober pour scroller comme une hystérique sur son smartphone ? Ils étaient en train d'avoir une conversation. Et elle tenait toujours fermement sa main, posée sur sa cuisse, ce qui l'obligeait à faire défiler le texte un peu maladroitement.

"Ah, voilà, j'ai trouvé ! triompha-t-elle. Je savais bien que Pansy avait mentionné un congrès international sur l'égalité des sexes. Ça commence dans trois jours, à La Havane.

\- Tu veux envoyer Pansy à _Cuba_ ? C'est quoi, ce congrès ? s'enquit-il en se penchant pour lire lui aussi sur l'écran.

\- C'est très bien Cuba ! Sable chaud, mojitos, lutte sociale, c'est parfait pour Pansy. C'est le premier congrès sorcier mondial sur le sujet, de nombreux dirigeants sorciers seront là, avec des intellectuels, des économistes, des sociologues, des chefs d'entreprise...

\- De toute façon, même si les circonstances avaient été différentes, ça aurait été important que l'un d'entre nous y participe. Et Pansy est toute désignée, conclut Drago en dégainant son propre téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Hermione. J'ai même pas fini de t'expliquer...

\- Pas besoin. Je préviens Pansy.

\- Mais... balbutia Hermione, larguée au bord de l'autoroute par une Dragomobile clairement en excès de vitesse.

\- Hestia va partir avec elle, ça lui fera du bien de prendre un peu de recul après tout ça. Et puis Cormac aussi, tiens. Il pourra sauter des cubaines plutôt que des Conservatrices, ça nous évitera bien des ennuis. Je vais demander à la secrétaire de réserver un hôtel et des portoloins. Peut-être que Théo pourra envoyer un journaliste de sa chaîne pour faire un reportage sur eux, ça sera bien pour notre image."

La mâchoire inférieure à deux doigts de se décrocher, Hermione pressa vigoureusement les doigts de Malefoy pour arrêter sa course en avant infernale. Il lui jeta un regard surpris, accompagné d'une petite grimace de douleur.

"Tu veux aller avec eux à Cuba ? supposa-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua la jeune femme, alors que des images de sable blanc et d'eau turquoise défilaient devant ses yeux. Mais pourquoi tu te précipites ?"

Drago continua à pianoter sur son écran en haussant les épaules.

"On n'a pas tellement de marge de manœuvre, Granger. On ne contrôle plus grand chose. Alors autant anticiper les catastrophes imminentes si on le peut.

\- Vu comme ça... Hum, Drago... Il y a autre chose dont il faudrait qu'on parle, lança Hermione sans oser le regarder."

Elle entendit le bruit d'un téléphone posé sur une surface plane, signe qu'elle avait à présent toute son attention. Elle lâcha sa main pour se masser le tempes, et sentit sa main à lui se retirer, laissant une impression de froid à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

"C'est Harry, avoua-t-elle.

\- Que vient faire Potter dans cette histoire ? grogna Drago, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce sujet-là.

\- Il sait que Laura était une taupe, et qu'elle bossait avec Lupin. Il va rapidement faire le rapprochement entre sa disparition et notre groupe...

\- Il ne va quand même pas te suspecter d'avoir... quoi, tué ta collègue et amie ? Potter n'est pas cinglé, il te connait...

\- S'il ne me suspecte pas moi, il peut vous soupçonner vous... Et en plus, comme tu dis il me connaît, et s'il m'interroge il sentira forcément que je cache quelque chose...

\- Granger, est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me dire qu'on va tous finir à Azkaban ? grimaça Malefoy."

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, sans savoir quoi répondre sans les plonger immédiatement tous les deux dans une dépression intense et permanente. Ils étaient en sursis, et il suffisait d'une minuscule petite faille dans leurs mensonges pour qu'ils soient rattrapés par la réalité de la situation. Sur le moment, au milieu de tout ce sang et de Pansy en larmes, il avait été évident qu'il fallait l'aider. Et que faire disparaître le corps était la seule solution, aussi immorale et mauvaise soit-elle.

Hermione aimait l'ordre, la loi et la justice. Elle obéissait aux règles sans se poser de questions. Elle ne déviait jamais, ne trichait pas, ne doublait pas dans les files d'attente, remplissait ses documents administratifs avec une minutie qui frôlait la pathologie, et jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé se retrouver un jour de l'autre côté de la barrière. Avec les criminels, les menteurs, les _bandits de grand chemin_. Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'ils étaient, à présent. Quelles que soient les justifications à leur geste, ils avaient camouflé un meurtre en disparition. Ils avaient détruit la scène de crime et disséminé des fausses pistes. Et ça... Jamais personne ne le leur pardonnerait si cela se savait.

"Tu te sens coupable ? demanda Drago, qui voyait bien qu'elle était en train de se flétrir comme une fleur fanée.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle immédiatement. Pas toi ?

\- Je ne me sens jamais coupable, c'est du gaspillage. Je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait, et c'est la seule chose qui compte, murmura le blond avec une moue difficile à interpréter. On _devait_ le faire. Alors, les problèmes de conscience... C'est à mettre au second plan. On a fait ce qui devait être fait."

Hermione se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, et observa le blond attentivement. Il parlait d'expérience, c'était évident. Comme quelqu'un qui aurait fait des choses qu'il réprouvait mais ne pouvait pas éviter. Comme quelqu'un à qui on avait forcé la main. Et qui en avait souffert.

"Si tu n'avais pas débarqué en pleine nuit au penthouse, tu n'aurais pas eu à faire tout ça, à nous aider, à porter ce poids, ajouta-t-il."

Une ombre passa dans son regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, d'ailleurs ?"

 _Oh, rien, je te cherchais toi, pour te sauter dessus comme une écervelée._ Hermione replaça une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux pour réfléchir à une réponse plus adéquate.

"Je... J'avais juste oublié un dossier en cours."

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Le dossier Malefoy était urgent, et en cours.

Et ledit dossier était encore en train de l'épier, avec la tête de celui-qui-n'était-pas-dupe. Elle se sentit rosir et résista, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, à courir se rouler en boule dans son lit. A la place, elle opta pour une stratégie de contournement.

"Si je n'avais pas été là, vous auriez probablement fait léviter un corps en pleine rue, laissé des traces de sang partout et à l'heure où on se parle, Pansy serait derrière les barreaux. Heureusement que je passais dans le coin, reprit Hermione avec une tentative de sourire sarcastique."

Il hocha la tête, une expression sérieuse animant ses traits.

"C'est probablement vrai. Tu sais... Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais prendre le train du crime en marche, comme ça. Sans protester plus que ça. Sans essayer de nous forcer la main pour qu'on se dénonce. Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidée à nous aider ? Je veux dire... On travaille ensemble depuis peu de temps, en définitive. On en est pas encore au stade du "je ferais disparaitre un corps pour toi", comme tu pourrais le faire pour Potter ou Weasley... Quoique Weasley ne tuerait pas quelqu'un exprès, ce serait probablement un accident ridicule du genre il aurait glissé sur une feuille et aurait malencontreusement écrasé une personne âgée. Bref. Euh... Pourquoi t'as pris l'initiative, au lieu de juste tourner les talons et rentrer chez toi ? C'était facile, et tu savais qu'on t'aurait laissée partir..."

Hermione reposa sa tasse vide devant elle et descendit de son tabouret. Elle s'apprêtait à aller la laver, ce qui lui donnait - encore une fois - l'occasion de ne pas regarder Malefoy tout en lui parlant. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, et de ne surtout pas se livrer à lui en lui répondant. Yeux dans les yeux, trop proches, c'était un risque de perdre un contrôle déjà fragile.

Mais la main du blond s'abattit sans ménagement sur son avant-bras et il stoppa net sa tentative de fuite. Puis il lui redressa le menton de l'index, avec plus de douceur que ne le laissait présager son mouvement précédent.

"Granger. C'était maladroit, ce que j'ai dit. Sur le moment, quand je t'ai vue au milieu de ce carnage, ça m'a rassuré. C'est égoïste, parce que ça voulait dire que toi aussi t'étais dans la merde... Mais je savais déjà que tu allais prendre les choses en main. Ça m'a semblé parfaitement normal que tu nous aides, je savais que tu allais le faire, mais je ne saurais pas l'expliquer même maintenant. Appelle ça une intuition... J'en sais rien. Je t'ai vue, et j'ai vu comment tu regardais Pansy. Quand tu as commencé à nous dire ce qu'on devait faire, je n'ai pas été surpris. Ce n'est qu'après, je me suis dit... Que tu étais loyale et courageuse et dévouée, mais que tu respectais la loi par-dessus tout. Et tu as mis tes convictions de côté. Pourquoi ?"

La soudaine proximité avec lui, ses yeux perçants qui la fixaient avec un air vraiment concerné, sa main sous son visage, ses questions précises et ce qu'il disait d'elle... Hermione se sentit faiblir et ses jambes devinrent subitement molles, alors que paradoxalement son ventre bondissait dans tous les sens. Drago ne parlait jamais beaucoup à la fois. Il n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer en tirades, encore moins à justifier son propre comportement ou à questionner les émotions des autres. Elle déglutit. Il ne la lâchait pas, elle était comme une biche éblouie par des phares qui lui fonçaient dessus à pleine vitesse. Le problème, c'est que contrairement à la biche, elle avait plus envie de se faire percuter que de sauver sa peau. Et surtout... Surtout, elle ne savait absolument pas comment répondre à ses questions. Elle n'avait aucune sorte de réponse logique à lui fournir.

"Vous aviez besoin de moi, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ j'ai accepté ça. Ça m'a semblé naturel."

Il hocha la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"Pansy était dévastée, c'est Laura qui avait attaqué, et c'était un accident... Personne n'a souhaité ce bain de sang. Et tout ça, ça n'aurait pas pesé lourd pour les aurors. Avec l'adrénaline, et le choc, et vous tous qui étiez sûrs de suivre le bon chemin... J'imagine que j'ai agi par réflexe de survie. Je me sens coupable oui, bien sûr, mais surtout parce qu'on aurait pu éviter tout ça, et que tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est essayer de réparer les dégâts. Pansy ne se serait pas retrouvée à devoir se battre avec Laura pour un disque dur si on l'avait virée avant.

\- En fait, t'es en train de dire que c'est de ma faute, tout ça, résuma Malefoy en laissant retomber ses bras de long de son corps."

Interdite, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il la regardait comme si elle venait de lui asséner une droite en plein visage, alors que ce n'était pas du tout l'intention de la Gryffondor. Loin de là.

"Absolument pas, Drago.

\- Si. Et tu as raison. J'ai pris que des mauvaises décisions. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on laisse Laura faire, parce que je pensais qu'on pouvait en tirer un avantage. C'est moi qui n'ai rien vu pendant toutes ces semaines. Ces probablement moi qui ai provoqué tout ça, parce que j'ai oublié qu'elle et moi, on se connaissait déjà. C'est ma faute."

Il descendit de son tabouret, tendu comme un arc, et furieux. Il se rua sur son manteau, et le balança sur ses épaules d'un geste vif.

"Je suis le leader le plus incompétent de toute l'histoire de la politique, conclut-il."

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui lui attrapa fermement l'avant-bras. C'était le seul moyen de l'immobiliser pour lui faire entendre raison. Parce que là, en un instant, il avait perdu le contrôle. Et voir le blond aussi bouleversé, ça lui brisait le cœur. Drago Malefoy était impassible, c'était un roc, et il ne tremblait pas, Hermione en était persuadée.

"Tu dis n'importe quoi, Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle. T'es resté calme du début à la fin, tu n'as pris aucune décision à la légère, et tu as guidé tout le monde correctement à chaque crise. Ils ont tous foi en toi, ils savent que tu assures leurs arrières, et ce malgré toutes les turbulences. C'est pour toi, qu'ils ont quitté leurs groupes et qu'ils sont venus te rejoindre. Parce qu'ils croient en tes capacités à changer les choses. Ils t'écoutent, ils te suivent, et pour ce qui est de Laura, j'étais d'accord avec toi. Je suis aussi responsable que toi de ce fiasco. Aucun de nous ne l'a vue arriver. C'est pas le moment de craquer et de remettre en questions ta position de leader. Moi, je te fais confiance."

Impossible de savoir ce qui, dans les mots de la jeune femme, déclencha quelque chose chez Drago. Le fait est que, brusquement, il bondit en avant, l'attrapa par la taille avec fermeté et la plaqua contre le mur du salon. Elle émit un petit bruit, plus par surprise que par douleur, et plongea ses yeux dans les orbites fiévreuses du Serpentard. La biche venait de se faire percuter.

Et puis, avant qu'il ne puisse se ressaisir, et éventuellement reculer, ce fut Hermione qui amorça le mouvement. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond dans un geste brusque, et instinctif. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser, et leurs bouches se mirent à se mouvoir de manière sauvage et désordonnée. Très vite, Hermione enroula ses mains autour de son cou, et entre deux râles et grognements, Drago la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur. Leurs langues se livraient une bataille sans merci, à tel point que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit mat. Mais, au lieu de les freiner, ça ne fit que renforcer l'intensité de l'instant. Hermione tira les cheveux de Drago pour rapprocher encore plus son visage du sien, il répondit en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se défendit en remontant une de ses jambes entre les siennes, et il enfonça ses doigts dans la peau de ses hanches, dans un geste possessif qui leur arracha à tous les deux un soupir.

La situation était totalement hors de contrôle, mais ils s'en fichaient totalement. La tension n'avait fait que croître entre eux depuis des semaines, et il était temps de la libérer.

A bout de souffle, Hermione repoussa un peu Drago, et lui adressa deux yeux écarquillés. Il avait les lèvres un peu gonflées et les pupilles dilatées, ce qui rendait l'éventualité de tout stopper là impossible.

"Je suis officiellement le pire leader de la terre, maintenant, lâcha le blond avant de replonger vers les lèvres de la jeune femme."

Elle gémit lorsqu'il glissa de nouveau sa langue entre ses lèvres, et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle avait chaud, atrocement chaud, elle s'agitait comme une démente dans le maigre espace qui restait entre le mur et le corps de Drago. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle aurait probablement basculé au sol devant la foule de sensations qui arrivaient par vague et la faisaient trembler, si Malefoy n'avait pas décidé de la maintenir fermement debout.

"Ça va ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle en reculant son visage de quelques centimètres.

\- Euh... Très bien. Et toi ? bafouilla-t-elle, essoufflée et écarlate."

Était-ce vraiment le moment d'avoir une conversation courtoise ? Il esquissa un sourire en coin, et s'approcha pour l'embrasser avec douceur, et une lenteur qui la fit littéralement fondre. Il exerçait une pression mesurée, effleurait, reculait, caressait. C'était tellement agréable qu'elle aurait pu en mourir.

"Moi aussi, je vais bien, lâcha-t-il en cognant doucement son nez contre celui de la Gryffondor, comme l'aurait fait un chat."

Elle pouffa, et tenta de réorganiser les cheveux blonds qu'elle avait ébouriffés. Il était _mignon_. Et _sexy_. Et elle avait encore envie de l'embrasser. Le regard qu'elle lança aux lèvres du jeune homme n'échappa pas à ce dernier, qui s'autorisa de nouveau un petit sourire.

"C'était quoi, ça ? sursauta Hermione.

\- Euh... Je souris ? Parce que je suis content ? tenta le blond, étonné de devoir fournir une explication quant à sa joie.

\- Non, le bruit. Oh, ça recommence ! s'inquiéta la jeune femme en tordant le cou pour voir derrière Drago."

Il se retourna, tendant l'oreille. Un hibou était en train d'essayer de perforer la fenêtre du salon avec son bec, ce qui résultait en un bruit parfaitement irritant. Ce maudit volatile était en train d'interrompre leur moment. Il l'aurait bien étranglé, mais il ne pouvait pas commettre autant de crimes en une seule et même semaine.

"C'est Edwige ! réalisa soudain Hermione, qui lui échappa."

Forcément, Potter et son maudit hibou étaient responsables de cette interruption. Il fallait toujours qu'il ruine tout, celui-là. Hermione se précipita vers la fenêtre, et Edwige se posa tranquillement sur son bras tendu.

"Je me demande ce qu'il veut, à cette heure-ci...

\- Faire l'intéressant, comme d'habitude, maugréa Drago dans sa barbe."

Elle déroula la missive, anxieuse.

"Oh, dit-elle après quelques secondes.

\- Quoi, _Oh_ ? râla le blond en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Lupin vient de débarquer chez lui en vociférant. Il nous accuse d'avoir kidnappé Laura et a demandé à Harry de lancer une enquête..."

* * *

 **(Oui, je sais, Edwige devrait être morte mais j'ai décidé que c'était trop triste, donc elle est là.)**

 **(Oui, je sais aussi, je suis en retard, mais nous dirons que c'est dans l'esprit de cette grève générale : les auteurs de fanfiction aussi ont le droit de se mettre en grève. Pas sûr que Drago apprécie, cela dit...)**

 **BREF, voilà, enfin ils se sont embrassés ! Au milieu d'un petit chaos, certes, mais c'est arrivé. Et ils ont bien fait parce que, clairement, la tempête arrive. Finalement il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je trouvais ça important qu'ils aient une vraie discussion sur leurs motivations respectives. Et que Drago parle un peu de sa vie perso, parce que si on sait ce qu'il en est pour Hermione, lui ça restait assez obscur.**

 **Quant à Lupin, j'espère que ces fidèles supporters (dont je fais partie dans le canon, hein) ne m'en voudront pas. Il me fait un peu peur à moi aussi, maintenant.**

 **A bientôt, chèr(e)s lecteur(trice)s 3**


	23. Chapter 22 - Danger(s)

_Chapter 22 - Danger(s)_

"Lupin est allé chez un auror pour nous accuser, répéta Drago, hébété. Ça ne sent pas très bon..."

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé d'Hermione, et colla son poing devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de cogner quelque chose. Il maîtrisait bien mieux ses instincts agressifs que quand il était adolescent, mais il était bien conscient qu'il restait en lui un fond de violence explosif - et il se devait de l'enfouir.

"Tu peux carrément dire que ÇA PUE, s'exclama la jeune femme en jetant la lettre d'Harry sur la table basse, où elle se posa en voletant tranquillement, inconsciente de la bombe qu'elle portait.

\- Il en dit quoi, Potter ?"

Hermione se pencha pour ramasser la lettre avec précautions, comme si elle risquait de la brûler au troisième degré.

"Je vais te la lire... Alors... _Mione, Lupin a déboulé chez nous, il prétend que vous avez kidnappé Pods. Il était hors de lui, limite en pleine crise de nerf, en fait il criait tellement qu'il a réveillé Dahlia. Pods a vraiment disparu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai dit de venir au ministère demain, à une heure décente, pour signaler une disparition inquiétante. Et j'ai ajouté qu'il ne pouvait pas accuser quelqu'un sans preuve. Surtout que bon, on sait tous les deux qu'il n'est pas tout blanc dans cette affaire, avec tout cette histoire de taupe et d'espionnage. On verra bien s'il se pointe demain ou s'il se sera calmé. On se voit demain soir, de toute façon._ Oh, Dahlia ! Je dois la garder demain soir. Ça veut dire que je dois _aussi_ voir Harry."

Hermione s'effondra à son tour dans le canapé, écrasée par le poids de l'angoisse. Quelques secondes auparavant, tout allait bien. Plus que bien, même. C'était _idyllique_. Si on omettait le fait qu'ils avaient tué quelqu'un, évidemment.

Et maintenant, on allait enquêter sur eux, les épier, les interroger, fouiller leurs vies pour les coincer. Le groupe des Non-alignés, dans sa totalité, allait être convoqué. Ca allait être officiel, et extrêmement public. Ils allaient de nouveau faire la Une. Et c'est Harry qui allait mener l'enquête.

"Lupin passe juste pour un fou, qui accuse un groupe politique qu'il déteste. C'est de notoriété publique qu'il me hait. Ça ne rend pas ses allégations très crédibles, marmonna Drago pour se rassurer. En plus, techniquement, ni toi ni moi n'avons kidnappé, ou _tué_ Laura.

\- C'est vrai... murmura Hermione en regardant fixement devant elle. Mais ça va déclencher l'enquête plus tôt que prévu. En attirant les regards sur nous. Et s'ils interrogent Pansy avant son départ ?

\- Il faut qu'on gagne du temps... maugréa Malefoy en se redressant vivement."

Il s'étira comme un chat et regarda la grisaille au-dehors d'un air pensif, les mains dans les poches.

"Comment on gagne du temps ? gémit Hermione, qui ne supportait pas son flegme à un moment où elle avait besoin de courir partout en hurlant.

\- En coopérant. En faisant _semblant_ de coopérer, se corrigea-t-il en avisant le regard interloqué de la Gryffondor. On va montrer patte blanche, avoir l'air inquiets. Je vais faire une déclaration officielle à la presse pour demander aux citoyens d'aider les aurors s'ils ont des informations à apporter à l'enquête. En espérant qu'ils n'en aient pas, évidemment. Il faudrait que tu pleures en public, tout le monde pense que vous étiez proches.

\- Tu veux que je pleure, répéta Hermione, dubitative.

\- Je peux te pincer, si ça t'aide, suggéra Malefoy en tendant une main vers elle."

Elle lui octroya vivement une tape, se retenant de glousser. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se disperser. Ou de rire. L'heure était grave. Et elle n'allait pas arriver à rester concentrée avec Malefoy à proximité. Tout son corps lui hurlait de lui sauter dessus et de se rouler avec lui dans le canapé, ce qui n'était pas _non plus_ le moment.

"Tu préfères que je te mordre ? proposa le blond avec un sourire taquin."

Elle rosit immédiatement en se souvenant de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire quelques minutes auparavant. Elle préférait définitivement qu'il la morde, mais ça risquait de ne pas avoir l'effet escompté ; c'était hautement improbable qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

"Arrête ! le houspilla-t-elle. Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres de ce qui vient de se produire. Si les aurors débarquent demain... Et qu'ils sont pris au dépourvu..."

Hermione eut une vision très nette de Pansy en train d'expliquer que Laura s'était empalée de son plein gré sur une statue d'art contemporain avant d'essayer de s'enfuir par les toits.

"Tu préfères aller voir Théo et Pans', ou Blaise ?

\- Comme tu veux... répondit Hermione en enfilant ses bottines.

\- Bon, je vais gérer Pansy. Théo, il n'est certainement pas à son premier secret honteux ou scandale à camoufler, il connait le terrain. Blaise devrait être plus calme. Envoie moi un message quand t'as fini. Mais ne sois pas trop explicite...

\- Ah ? Moi qui comptais dire quelque chose du genre, c'est bon j'ai prévenu notre complice que les aurors étaient en chemin, nos mensonges sont prêts..."

Il roula des yeux, et se leva. C'était le signal du départ, et de la fin de leur petite parenthèse. Hermione serra les lacets de ses bottines d'un geste sec, se mit debout elle aussi, et se retrouva bêtement plantée devant Drago, qui la fixait avec les bras ballants.

"Est-ce que tu ressens un léger embarras ? demanda le blond avec une moue gênée.

\- Léger, léger, le rassura Hermione en ricanant nerveusement, avant de se frapper mentalement.

\- Bien, soupira Malefoy."

Il hésita quelques peu, pas sûr de la méthodologie à appliquer ici. Tout ce qu'il allait faire dans les secondes à venir pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses ou bénéfiques au reste - ou à l'absence - de leur relation à venir. Il pouvait soit prétendre que ce n'était rien, faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple conversation à laquelle il mettait un terme, ou alors... Quoi ? Lui faire une bise ? Où, sur le front, la joue ? Elle risquait de voir ça comme un geste paternaliste, ou amical. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il l'embrassait à nouveau, c'était un peu présomptueux. Peut-être que la ferveur du moment était passée, et qu'elle ne voulait pas reproduire l'expérience. Et on ne posait pas ses lèvres sur la bouche d'une personne pour lui dire "à bientôt" sans être un genre de... Couple ?

Alors, en proie à une panique intérieure ingérable, Drago fit ce qu'il avait été éduqué à faire : il saisit délicatement la main d'Hermione et y déposa un baiser léger. Lorsque qu'il se redressa et tomba sur son visage stupéfait, il resta figé, sa main dans la sienne. Puis elle émit un petit hoquet, et gloussa plus franchement. Encore une fois, la vie lui prouvait que ses manières aristocrates ne menaient pas à grand chose. Mortifié, il était sur le point de battre en retraite lorsqu'elle l'attira vers elle, et passa une main sur sa joue en riant plus franchement.

"Merci pour ce moment, lord Malefoy, rit-elle."

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi, passant outre la légère humiliation qu'elle infligeait sans s'en apercevoir à son égo. Mais elle avait dit merci, c'était certainement un indice quant à sa satisfaction. Cette pensée l'enhardit et il pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rien de trop entreprenant, juste un chaste baiser, à peine un effleurement.

Ce qui suffit à relancer les hormones d'Hermione... Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à son tour à peine quelques dixièmes de seconde après la fin de leur contact. Puis ils se regardèrent, et d'un même geste scellèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres, cette fois plus longuement.

"On ne va jamais partir d'ici, maugréa Hermione en reculant à contrecœur.

\- Au travail, Granger, répondit Malefoy en se détournant pour enfiler son manteau."

Elle en fit de même et ils sortirent en silence sur le palier, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir dire aux autres pour les empêcher de paniquer. Tout ça frôlait le surréalisme.

.

Hermione avait transplanné à l'adresse indiquée par Drago, et cherchait le numéro 8. Évidemment, c'était l'immeuble le plus ancien et aussi le plus luxueux de la rue. C'était comme si les Serpentards possédaient tous des propriétés historiques hors de prix sans sembler s'apercevoir que c'était peu ordinaire. Elle s'avança face à la porte d'entrée, regardant autour d'elle dans la rue plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait la suivre, ni même pourquoi, mais elle avait tellement l'impression de faire quelque chose de répréhensible qu'elle avait besoin de vérifier.

Elle enfonça l'interphone au nom de Zabini et attendit. Elle se retourna à nouveau, et balaya la pénombre du regard, resserrant le col de son manteau autour de son cou.

"Ouais ? grésilla la voix de Blaise, qui visiblement n'était pas ravi d'avoir de la visite.

\- Salut Blaise, c'est... commença Hermione.

\- Je suis malade, bonne soirée ! la coupa le Serpentard."

Un clic retentit, et Hermione comprit qu'il avait raccroché. Elle fronça le nez, vexée. Quelle mouche avait piqué le Zabini ? Elle enfonça violemment son index sur le bouton, et attendit plusieurs secondes pour être sûre de l'agacer.

"QUOI ? rugit-il.

\- C'est très impoli Blaise, je dois te parler, ouvre-moi enfin ! s'exclama Hermione en collant son visage contre l'interphone.

\- Hermione ?! réalisa tout à coup le jeune homme.

\- OUI ! confirma-t-elle, soulagée.

\- Par Salazar, pardon ! Je t'ouvre !"

Le déclic tant attendu informa Hermione que la porte était ouverte, et elle s'y engouffra sans perdre de temps. Blaise débarqua dans le hall de l'immeuble en courant, affolé, vêtu d'un long peignoir en soie couleur crème, qui formait comme une traîne derrière lui. Un peu déconcertée par cette tenue, Hermione s'arrêta et le regarda de haut en bas, histoire de bien intégrer l'information.

"Est-ce que... tu portes des mules en fourrure, là-dessous ?"

Blaise se plaqua une main horrifiée sur la bouche, puis partit dans un éclat de rire colossal. Au-delà de sa tenue improbable, Hermione ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle le laissa donc hurler de rire dans son peignoir crème, imperturbable. Puis Blaise tendit une jambe pour lui montrer la paire de sneakers qu'il portait en dessous. Absolument rien n'allait ensemble. Hermione sourit, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et le laissa se calmer.

"Pardon, pardon... pouffa le Serpentard en se reprenant tant bien que mal."

Visiblement, elle n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Ce qu'il aurait pu deviner seul du simple fait qu'elle débarque chez lui à 23 heures.

"Tu veux monter ? proposa-t-il.

\- Oui, je... Tu n'es pas seul peut-être ? Je suis désolée d'arriver à l'improviste comme ça.

\- Je suis seul. Enfin, pas exactement, mais c'est tout comme. Être seul, c'est le but même de ma tenue, et sa raison d'exister, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'ils gravissaient les marches. D'ailleurs, désolé pour l'accueil, je ne suis pas vraiment malade, je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, justement."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut pas quoi répondre. Cette conversation était absurde.

"Je ne comprends rien, Blaise, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je fuis les spécimens de sexe féminin. J'ai décidé de faire une cure de désintoxication, expliqua le jeune homme en lui ouvrant la porte de son appartement, s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. Il n'y a que ma mère ici, mais elle dort. Jetlag.

\- Ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est vraiment très confidentiel, insista Hermione en pénétrant dans un loft qui ressemblait assez à celui de Drago, à ceci près qu'il était nettement moins ordonné."

L'intérieur de Blaise était composé de tout un tas d'objets hétéroclites qui n'avaient pas grand chose à faire ensemble. Une planche de surf, des affiches de films, une batterie, des baskets abandonnées dans tous les coins, un immense arbre généalogique qui semblait très ancien, une collection de magazines moldus sur le cinéma, on aurait dit une chambre d'adolescent à l'échelle d'un 150 m².

La télévision était allumée sur un match de Quidditch, et visiblement elle avait interrompu Blaise en train d'engloutir des lasagnes surgelées à même la barquette. Une bouteille de vin entamée trônait à côté.

"Je ne suis pas en dépression, crut-il bon de préciser.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Blaise, si tu voyais mon appartement à l'heure actuelle... grogna Hermione en songeant au carnage sur sa table basse, dans sa cuisine, à son lit défait et aux vêtements tâchés de sang qu'elle n'avait même pas sortis de la machine à laver.

\- 24 heures dans cette vie de bandits de grand chemin et voilà où on en est, conclut Blaise en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir dans le canapé."

Il alla lui chercher un immense verre à vin en cristal, et en profita pour se resservir. Il sirotèrent leur grand cru millésimé en silence, regardant sans le voir le match qui avait lieu sous leurs yeux, avachis dans le canapé comme deux loques.

"Est-ce qu'on va aller en prison ? demanda finalement Blaise.

\- Non, c'est hors de question, décréta Hermione. Par contre, l'enquête est sur le point de débuter."

Zabini finit son verre d'un trait, avalant le vin à grosses goulées. Hermione haussa les épaules, et en fit de même. Elle essaya juste de ne pas penser au prix de chacune des gorgées qu'elle engloutissait. Puis Zabini posa son verre sur la table, attendit qu'Hermione l'imite, et les resservit.

"C'est plus tôt que ce qu'on avait anticipé. Comment tu le sais ? Potter ? devina Blaise.

\- Exactement. Lupin m'a rendu une petite visite pas courtoise plus tôt dans la soirée, et il a ensuite filé chez Harry pour nous accuser d'avoir kidnappé Laura, résuma Hermione.

\- Kidnappé ! glapit Blaise, comme s'il était choqué à cette idée."

Alors que ce qu'ils avaient réellement fait était bien pire.

"Dis-moi que Potter n'a pas cru cette petite drama queen de Lupin...

\- Non, pas vraiment. Par contre Laura a _vraiment_ disparu. Donc il va devoir lancer une enquête. Et donc interroger ses collègues, c'est-à-dire nous...

\- Et Pansy ! Non, alors là, il ne faut pas qu'elle parle... Elle est encore sous le choc ! paniqua Blaise, qui manqua de renverser son verre sur ses genoux. Elle va se vendre, et nous vendre avec.

\- On a un plan.

\- _On_ ? T'as vu Drago avant de venir ? Non, ne dis rien... Il était chez toi, pas vrai ? Il était super inquiet en partant du penthouse tout à l'heure, il pensait que tu avais disparu...

\- J'étais juste sortie prendre l'air... rectifia Hermione. Drago est avec Pansy et Nott. On a pensé que ce serait bien que Pansy prenne le large quelques jours pour un congrès à Cuba. Ça éviterait une confrontation désagréable avec les aurors..."

Blaise fronça les sourcils, mais finit par hocher la tête.

"Ça va être un cauchemar en termes de communication... Une de nos députées qui disparait dans des circonstances suspectes, le chef du parti adverse qui nous accuse, sans parler de tous les scandales précédents... Les aurors qui interrogent tous nos membres... Quelle est la stratégie ? résuma le Serpentard, pragmatique."

Il se leva pour attraper sa précieuse tablette et commença à pianoter dessus avec frénésie, ce qui constituait un exploit du simple fait que son taux d'alcoolémie devait frôler des records. Hermione elle-même se sentait un peu vaseuse.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'imagine qu'on va devoir communiquer avec calme et sobriété, et montrer notre inquiétude... Et puis, il faut que le public pense qu'on coopère de notre plein gré avec les aurors, pas qu'on est suspects !

\- Il va falloir mettre en doute la parole de Lupin et le décrédibiliser auprès des électeurs, je ne vois que ça. Mais il ne faut pas que ça ait l'air de venir de nous.

\- Zabini... gronda Hermione.

\- Granger, il va falloir mettre tes principes sous le tapis dans les jours qui viennent. Si on veut s'en sortir, il faut utiliser tous les moyens dont on dispose. Et la première chose, c'est de contre-attaquer. Lupin ne va pas se gêner pour donner des interviews, et nous traîner dans la boue publiquement. Il faut qu'on se place _officiellement_ au-dessus de la mêlée, qu'on donne une image de dignité. Et _officieusement_... il faut qu'on déterre des trucs sur lui. Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que tu sais, et qui pourraient lui nuire ?"

Hermione pinça les lèvres et ne desserra pas les dents, en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait des secrets et des informations compromettantes sur Lupin. A commencer par sa perte totale de contrôle sur sa nature de loup-garou. Mais Lupin avait été son mentor. Il avait un fils. Il avait beaucoup fait pour Harry, et était ce qu'il lui restait de plus proche famille. Elle ne _pouvait pas_.

"Je ne sais rien, mentit Hermione. Rien de suffisamment grave pour décrédibiliser sa parole auprès des électeurs. C'est un héros de guerre, Blaise. On ne peut pas le salir !

\- Bien sûr que si, on peut, répliqua Zabini en se replongeant dans ses recherches. Le hacker que j'ai embauché pour trouver la taupe m'a transmis tout un tas de preuves des indiscrétions de Laura. J'ai pas fini de tout parcourir, mais je suis prêt à parier que parmi tous ces documents, il y a des éléments qui la relient à Lupin.

\- On ne peut pas s'en servir ! Ça reviendrait à admettre qu'on savait qu'elle était la taupe, ce qui nous donne un mobile pour l'éliminer... En plus, tout ça a été obtenu en toute illégalité !"

Blaise balança sa tablette sur le tapis, et coinça ses bras croisés sous sa nuque avant de retomber en arrière sur le canapé.

"Il faut qu'on trouve autre chose, alors. Soit on attaque directement sa personne, soit sa relation avec Laura pour faire de lui _aussi_ un suspect potentiel. Après-tout, s'ils étaient genre... en couple, comme elle travaillait avec nous, il aurait eu toutes les raisons de la tuer, lui aussi. Une dispute qui tourne mal, de la jalousie, le fait qu'elle refuse de balancer nos activités... J'en sais rien, mais il y a matière à inventer une histoire qui tienne la route.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse de lui un assassin ? s'étrangla Hermione.

\- Granger, tu vas continuer à rejeter toutes mes idées ? s'agaça Blaise en lui jetant un regard courroucé."

Hermione se leva, vacillant un peu. Elle se sentait étourdie, et pas seulement à cause du vin.

"Je veux pas devenir cette personne, Zabini. On a fait quelque chose de terrible, qui nous suivra toute notre vie. Et pour le couvrir, on est en train de multiplier les crimes. Cet... _accident_ ne doit pas définir qui on est. On doit penser plus intelligemment.

\- Sur le principe, je suis d'accord Granger, temporisa Blaise en se levant à son tour. Mais en pratique, je ne vois pas comment on peut s'en sortir sans tirer en dessous de la ceinture. Façon de parler.

\- Il FAUT qu'on trouve une façon élégante de sortir Lupin du jeu. Sans faire plus de mal qu'on en a déjà fait.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? les coupa une voix féminine."

Hermione se figea, et pivota lentement pour apercevoir le propriétaire de cette voix. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, elle aussi en peignoir de soie, se tenait en haut de l'escalier. La jeune femme déglutit. Qu'est-ce que la mère de Blaise avait pu saisir de cette conversation ?

"Maman, tu dors pas ? réalisa bêtement Zabini."

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de descendre les marches avec emphase, marche par marche, sa main caressant distraitement la rambarde. Tout en elle transpirait la séduction. De ses yeux charbonneux à ses lèvres ourlées - et gonflées de botox, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Hermione -, elle approchait d'eux comme un prédateur. Son parfum sucré envahit rapidement la pièce, et elle se posta sur la dernière marche, les toisant de toute sa hauteur.

"Ai-je besoin d'appeler un avocat, Blaise ? reprit-elle en dardant sur lui deux yeux ombrageux.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, réfuta le Serpentard en balayant cette idée d'un revers de la main.

\- Miss Granger, ajouta sa mère en penchant très légèrement sa tête sur le côté."

Hermione, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait là d'un salut ou de la simple assertion qu'elle savait qui elle était, pencha elle aussi la tête et répondit sur le même ton :

"Madame Zabini.

\- Peut-être que vous serait plus prompte à me dire la vérité que cet être sournois qui prétend être ma progéniture, reprit-elle.

\- Bon sang, maman... On était en train de parler du travail. C'est juste de la politique, la coupa Blaise en roulant des yeux.

\- Vraiment...? J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que vous parliez d'un meurtre."

Prononcée d'un ton parfaitement calme, sa phrase eu pourtant l'effet d'une déflagration. Hermione regarda Blaise, qui regarda sa mère, qui sourit en notant l'effet dévastateur de sa révélation. Ils venaient de lui confirmer qu'elle avait vu juste.

S'ils étaient aussi transparents dans leurs réactions, ils n'allaient pas faire illusion longtemps.

"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde dans cette pièce, nous allons pouvoir parler sérieusement, conclut madame Zabini en les rejoignant près du canapé. Blaise, un verre de vin pour ta mère. Miss Granger, expliquez moi qui vous avez tué."

Hermione passa à deux doigts de vomir sur le tapis, complètement affolée. Elle continua à fixer Blaise, qui n'avait pas l'air dans un meilleur état. Immobile devant la cheminée, il ne semblait pas apte à parler, encore moins à se déplacer.

"On... a tué personne, gémit Hermione d'une voix faiblarde.

\- Mais vous savez qui l'a fait. Et vous avez participé indirectement. Allons, ne faites pas cette tête de carpe tirée hors de l'eau, j'ai entendu votre conversation et je sais additionner deux et deux. Ou trois et trois, peu importe l'expression. Est-ce que les aurors sont sur votre piste ?"

La mère de Blaise se servit elle-même son verre de vin, puisque son empoté de fils avait vraisemblablement perdu l'usage de ses membres, et que cette gourde de Granger la fixait avec les yeux écarquillés.

"Plus ou moins, en réalité, finit par répondre Hermione.

\- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent mettre la main sur le corps ? questionna madame Zabini, qui ne s'adressait plus qu'à Hermione à présent.

\- Non.

\- Sur l'arme du crime ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont des témoins directs ?

\- Non.

\- Vous avez commis le crime parfait, gloussa la mère de Blaise à la surprise générale."

Elle goba deux pilules non identifiées pour fêter cette nouvelle, et s'assit sur un des fauteuils en croisant ses longues jambes, révélant des bas en résille. _Qui faisait la sieste en bas résilles ?_

"Je vais vous aider à vous débarrasser de ce Lupin, décréta-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Non, maman, non, c'est hors de question, objecta Blaise en la menaçant d'un doigt tremblant.

\- Allons mon chéri, je ne parlais pas de le tuer, pouffa sa mère."

Blaise et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu. Il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise qui les enverrait tous en prison, c'était impératif.

"Madame Zabini, c'est très gentil à vous de vouloir nous aider, mais vous avez mal interprété la situation, et il vaut mieux que vous restiez en dehors de ça, tenta Hermione."

Blaise ferma les yeux, attendant la foudre. Sa mère décroisa les jambes et se redressa dans son fauteuil, prête à frapper.

"Miss Granger, je vous serais gré de ne pas me dire ce que j'ai bien ou mal compris, ni même ce que je devrais faire ou ne pas faire. Je vous _offre_ mon aide, et vous allez l'accepter.

\- Le principe d'une offre, c'est qu'on peut la refuser, répliqua vertement Hermione.

\- Ne jouez pas sur la sémantique !

\- Pourtant les mots ont un sens !

\- Quelle insolence !

\- Quelle indélicatesse de ma part que de vous demander de vous mêler de votre... de vos affaires !

\- Mais il se passe quoi, exactement ?"

Drago se tenait dans l'entrée du salon, son manteau posé sur le bras. Hermione fut immédiatement éblouie par sa beauté et son charisme, et en oublia de sauter à la gorge de la quarantenaire en peignoir de soie. Cette dernière, visiblement ravie de voir le blond arriver, déplia sa longue silhouette et alla s'enrouler autour de lui, collant sa poitrine gonflée à bloc contre son torse. Blaise n'eut qu'une réaction : il se frappa le front du plat de la main. Voilà ce qu'ils avaient fait de sa soirée cocooning.

Drago jeta un regard perdu à ses deux collègues, l'une visiblement furieuse, et l'autre à deux doigts de sauter par la fenêtre.

"Maman, laisse Drago respirer, râla Blaise en la tirant en arrière pour libérer Drago."

Celui-ci s'épousseta pour lisser les plis imaginaires sur son pull en cachemire, s'éloigna par prudence de la mère de son meilleur ami, et réitéra sa question :

"Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- La mère de Blaise ici présente... commença Hermione non sans jeter un regard venimeux à l'intéressée, a cru entendre des bribes de conversation. Elle pense que nous avons commis un meurtre et souhaite nous aider à mettre Lupin hors d'état de nuire."

La pomme d'Adam de Drago remonta si haut qu'elle faillit lui sortir par la bouche. Il regarda Zabini pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu, puis Hermione à nouveau, et enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur sa plus grande fan.

"Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'écouter, roucoula-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si, maman. Tu aurais pu signaler ta présence bien plus tôt, la contredit Blaise.

\- Le mal est fait, de toute façon, coupa Hermione. L'idée justement, c'est de ne pas faire PLUS de mal."

Elle darda son regard le plus sombre sur la génitrice de Blaise, qui haussa un sourcil provocateur.

"Drago, ta collègue est très vindicative, se plaint-elle sans aucune gêne. Je voulais simplement aider..."

Hermione serra les poings pour ne pas lui bondir dessus et la rouer de coups de poings. Nul doute que le bain de botox et de prothèses qui en aurait résulté aurait été fort divertissant.

"Vous pouvez arrêter de minauder, personne ici n'est dupe, siffla-t-elle à la place.

\- Mesdames, calmez-vous, les exhorta Drago en se décalant de nouveau pour échapper à la mère de Blaise, qui se rapprochait insidieusement.

\- Maman, s'il-te-plait... pleurnicha Blaise. Hermione a raison, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, on ne te demande pas d'intervenir ! Laisse nous gérer ça.

\- Gérer ça ? Mais enfin Blaise, tu ne sais même pas gérer tes propres lessives, gloussa sa mère. J'ai réparé vos absurdités pendant toute votre vie, les garçons. Vous avez oublié qui a empêché vos multiples renvois de Poudlard ? Qui a payé les dégâts de l'incendie de votre club d'escrime ? Qui a acheté le silence de cette fille que vous avez renversée en balais ?

\- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter l'énumération, grogna Blaise."

Navrée par l'attitude d'adolescent boudeur du Serpentard, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lui adresser un coup d'œil agacé. Lui d'ordinaire si sûr de lui et obstiné, voilà qu'il se laissait mener par le bout du nez par un tyran qui, en plus, draguait ostensiblement Malefoy sous ses yeux. L'audace de cette femme !

"Madame Zabini... Amanda... s'interposa Drago avec un ton doucereux qui le faisait étrangement ressembler à Rogue. Nous sommes bien conscients de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. On était jeunes et stupides. Et on vous remerciera jamais assez pour tout ça. Mais maintenant, on est adultes, et en mesure de régler nos propres problèmes.

\- Sans verser des pots de vin ou soudoyer la justice, ajouta Hermione.

\- Tu n'aides pas vraiment, là, soupira le blond."

Hermione décida qu'elle aussi allait se comporter comme une adolescente rebelle, et se rassit dans le canapé en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Il voulait brosser _Amanda_ dans le sens du poil ? Grand bien lui fasse. Mais qu'il ne compte pas sur elle pour le sauver si la mère de Blaise se lançait dans une démonstration de pole dance.

Drago observa attentivement Hermione faire son petit manège, avec sa moue furieuse et son nez retroussé dans une expression de fureur à peine contenue. Il était parfaitement incrédule. Elle n'était tout de même pas... quoi, _jalouse_ ?

"Drago, mon chéri, je sais bien que vous êtes devenus des hommes..."

Hermione profita qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour faire semblant de vomir, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux garçons.

"Maman, bon sang, arrête ! la supplia Blaise. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est qu'on va s'occuper de tout ça ensemble. Nous trois. Sans toi. Tu comprends ?

\- Je ne suis pas demeurée, Blaise, répliqua sa mère. J'ai compris, vous ne voulez pas de mon aide. Mais vous pourriez au moins écouter mes conseils..."

Ce brusque revirement ne disait rien qui vaille à Hermione. Madame Zabini se mit à louvoyer dans le salon, faisant onduler son postérieur proéminent, et alla jusqu'à _caresser le torse de Drago_ du bout d'un index. Elle lui jeta ensuite une œillade qui n'avait vraiment plus rien de suggestive, et Blaise pâlit brusquement.

"C'est pas vrai... pesta-t-il entre ses dents."

Sa mère feint de ne pas avoir entendu ses lamentations, et rejeta sauvagement ses cheveux en arrière. Hélas, dans la manœuvre, Hermione remarqua des touffes de cheveux blancs sur ses tempes, et se mit à pouffer. Plus par mesquinerie qu'autre chose, il fallait bien l'avouer. Drago, qui ne comprenait rien, eut l'air de quêter son aide, mais la Gryffondor l'ignora sciemment et se mit à regarder ses ongles. Il avait voulu jouer avec _Amanda_ , le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre.

"Drago, toi qui es raisonnable... Tu sais qu'il est impératif de faire taire Lupin. Et tu sais aussi que la meilleure façon d'y parvenir, c'est de le traîner dans la boue et de détruire cet homme, gazouillait madame Zabini en tournicotant autour de Drago, raide comme un piquet.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Amanda. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous prendrons cette décision entre nous, au sein de notre groupe politique, riposta Drago en bombant le torse. Parce que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit : de la politique. C'est une question professionnelle."

Mais madame Zabini ne comptait pas se laisser réduire au silence si facilement. Elle asséna une tape sur les pectoraux du Serpentard, avant d'y laisser glisser sa main. Vers le bas. Lentement. Et Hermione écarquilla les yeux, crispant sans s'en apercevoir ses doigts autour du bras de Blaise.

"Madame Zabini, si vous pouviez arrêter de me tripoter... Je me sens extrêmement mal à l'aise, finit par couper Drago en lui empoignant fermement la main, la levant au-dessus de la tête d'une Amanda fort étonnée par ce rejet brutal.

\- Oh, Drago... Je ne te pensais pas si prude, rit madame Zabini.

\- Bon, on arrête ce cirque ! s'écria Blaise en dégageant son bras de l'emprise féroce d'Hermione. Maman, remonte dans ta chambre ! Immédiatement ! Tu me fais honte !"

Écarlate, les poings serrés, Blaise semblait enfin réaliser ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. _Vas-y Blaise, montre lui que tu n'es plus un petit garçon_. Il lui indiqua la direction de l'escalier d'un doigt tremblant de rage, et se mit à taper du pied.

"Blaise, enfin...

\- STOP ! Tu te tais. Tu es ici chez moi, tu es mon invitée. Mais ça peut changer très vite si tu recommences à t'immiscer dans ma vie privée, à m'espionner, et à draguer mon meilleur ami. Qui a 27 ans. Comme moi. Ton fils. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! File dans ta chambre !"

Hermione remarqua que Drago avait baissé les yeux et semblait masquer un sourire, et dû donc se refréner aussi.

"Je ne vois pas tes jambes bouger, maman. Il me semble pourtant t'avoir demandé de quitter la pièce.

\- Bien, bien, je m'en vais, abdiqua Amanda en tournant les talons, exaspérée."

Personne ne la regarda gravir l'escalier en roulant des hanches, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à échanger un regard lourd de sens. Ils avaient fait une première erreur, ce soir. Ils avaient manqué de prudence. Et maintenant, quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux savait. Partiellement, certes. Mais quelqu'un avait découvert un pan de vérité. Fort heureusement pour eux, il s'agissait de la mère de Blaise, qui ne parlerait jamais à quiconque de ce qu'elle avait entendu. D'une part parce qu'elle ne trahirait jamais son fils bien aimé, et d'autre part parce qu'elle haïssait les aurors et la justice en général, qui la suspectaient sans arrêt de tuer ses maris sans aucun fondement.

"On devrait poursuivre cette conversation chez moi, proposa Drago."

Blaise et Hermione ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre puisque c'était une évidence, et foncèrent tête baissée vers la porte.

.

Blaise, qui avait un peu mal au crâne après ses excès de grand cru, se massait le front en grimaçant, un verre d'eau gazeuse pétillant devant lui. Drago faisait les cent pas dans son immense salon, et Hermione réfléchissait en silence. Ils n'avaient presque pas échangé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés chez le blond, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à ressasser et paniquer intérieurement.

"C'est un cauchemar, marmonna Blaise en étirant ses longues jambes.

\- On peut se réveiller d'un cauchemar, grogna Drago en arrêtant ses allées et venue devant sa baie vitrée."

Il se mit à contempler Londres, la mâchoire crispée et le dos raide.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'en me lançant en politique, je prendrais ce genre de nouveau départ. Tu parles d'une réhabilitation, ajouta le blond. Je préférais encore être un sale gosse de mangemort privilégié.

\- On est tellement dans la merde... ajouta Zabini.

\- Bon, ça suffit tous les deux, les réprimanda Hermione. Vous vous êtes suffisamment apitoyés, c'est bon ? On peut réfléchir à un plan ?"

Penauds, les deux garçons se turent. Drago alla rejoindre les deux autres sur son immense canapé d'angle en cuir, signe qu'il était de nouveau opérationnel et prêt à chercher des solutions.

"Pansy, Cormac et Hestia partent demain à 10 heures pour La Havane. Si on veut, on peut partir avec eux. Ils n'extradent pas les criminels vers le Royaume-Uni, donc les aurors ne pourront pas venir nous chercher ni nous contraindre à rentrer, proposa-t-il.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte en cavale ? s'étrangla Hermione. C'est... c'est illégal, ajouta-t-elle. C'est PIRE que de mourir, Drago.

\- D'accord avec la préfète en chef, grinça Blaise. Attendons de voir si l'enquête nous coince avant de prendre la fuite, non ?

\- J'étais sûr que vous diriez ça, mais il fallait quand même que je vous laisse cette option. Bon, on reste. Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on baratine tout ce petit monde. Il va falloir la jouer fine."

Drago se releva, incapable de tenir en place.

"Demain, à la première heure, je réunis tout le groupe pour les informer que Laura aurait potentiellement disparu et qu'une enquête va débuter. Ça risque de créer un vent de panique, mais c'est la manœuvre la plus crédible pour un leader digne de ce nom. Ensuite, on attend.

\- On attend quoi ? Qu'on nous passe les menottes ? gémit Blaise. Pourquoi on anticipe pas un peu ?

\- Si par anticiper tu veux dire orchestrer une campagne de dénigrement secrète contre Lupin, c'est absolument hors de question Blaise ! l'avertit Hermione."

Le regard de Drago passa de l'un à l'autre, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser. Or, c'était à lui de trancher, et les deux autres le savaient bien puisque c'est le blond qu'ils fixaient à présent. Visiblement, ce conflit couvait entre eux, et aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à revoir sa position.

"Lupin va se décrédibiliser tout seul s'il nous accuse dans la presse avec cette attitude de fou furieux, je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de se salir encore davantage les mains avec ça dans l'immédiat, décréta Drago tandis que les rouages de son cerveau machiavélique se mettaient en marche à toute vitesse."

Hermione lança un regard triomphant à Blaise, qui ne broncha pas. Il connaissait suffisamment Drago pour ne pas se laisser duper par son petit discours d'apaisement. Après tout, son meilleur ami venait de modaliser sa phrase avec un _dans l'immédiat_ qui revenait à dire _pas tout de suite mais très prochainement_.

"Je vais répondre à Harry... Sinon, il va se douter que je cache un truc, dit Hermione en plongeant dans son sac à main pour en extraire une plume et un parchemin.

\- Tu vas lui dire quoi ? s'enquit Drago en jetant un regard à Blaise."

Ils menaient une conversation silencieuse sous les yeux de la Gryffondor, qui ne devait pas se douter qu'ils s'apprêtaient à contourner en tout connaissance de cause ses objections morales.

"J'en sais rien... pour confirmer qu'aucun de nous n'a vu Laura depuis quelques jours, et lui demander de me tenir au courant. Il nous dira si Lupin fait effectivement un signalement. J'ai atrocement honte de lui mentir comme ça, mais c'est inévitable..."

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle se sentait comme une traîtresse. Mentir à Harry était une chose impensable, presque surhumaine. Il était un frère pour elle. Lui cacher une chose pareille était une déchirure...

"Eh... souffla Drago en attrapant sa main glacée dans la sienne. Dis-toi que c'est une façon de le protéger. Il y aurait conflit d'intérêt s'il te savait complice, peut-être qu'il ne te dénoncerait pas pas, mais il devrait lui aussi mentir, et Saint Potter n'apprécierait pas...

\- MAIS OUI ! s'écria Hermione en bondissant sur ses pieds."

Sa plume roula sur le tapis épais sous les yeux stupéfaits des Serpentards, qui ne comprenaient pas ce brusque changement d'humeur.

"Granger ? s'inquiéta Drago en la dévisageant, toute rouge et aussi agitée que lui quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Conflit d'intérêt ! T'as parlé de conflit d'intérêt ! C'est exactement ça. Harry ne peut pas diriger une enquête si je suis impliquée, il va devoir se révoquer ! Et si Harry est dessaisi de cette enquête, son second prendra le relai ! Drago, c'est brillant !

\- C'est qui, son second ? demanda Blaise, qui se laissait doucement gagner par l'espoir.

\- Quoi, vous ne savez pas ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est GOYLE !

\- Merde alors... lâcha Blaise, éberlué. Ce tocard sans cervelle est auror ?

\- Il va être dessaisi aussi, on a fait toute notre scolarité ensemble... réalisa Drago. Il ne pourra pas enquêter sur moi sans qu'on le suspecte aussi de conflit d'intérêt, c'est de notoriété publique qu'on était proches à Poudlard. C'est qui, ensuite ?

\- J'en sais rien... avoua Hermione. Mais le principal, c'est qu'Harry ne sera pas sur cette enquête, il ne nous interrogera pas, et il ne verra pas que je mens ! Oh, je suis tellement soulagée !

\- Attends, Granger, t'emballe pas... Il faut que tu sois impliquée pour que l'enquête change de mains. Et pour l'instant, rien ne dit que tu le seras, tempéra Drago."

Hermione se rassit, son enthousiasme quelque peu retombé. Bien sûr qu'elle rêvait de ne pas être impliquée. Mais une part d'elle espérait, priait, suppliait de ne pas être confrontée à Harry dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Or, elle ne pouvait pas avoir les deux. Soit elle mentait à Harry et conservait ses chances de s'en sortir indemne, soit elle se retrouvait au cœur d'une enquête pour meurtre et écartait Harry. C'était, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, une situation plus que pénible. Drago reprit aussitôt la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne sans même avoir à y penser, ce qui n'échappa pas à Blaise. Depuis quand son indomptable et irascible meilleur ami ressentait le besoin de réconforter Granger ?

Zabini fixa ostensiblement leurs mains liées, et fut horrifié exactement de la même façon que Potter quelques jours auparavant, au ministère. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si Harry avait immédiatement été inquiet, c'était pour Hermione. Blaise, lui, était inquiet pour Drago. Drago qui ne s'attachait jamais à personne, ne laissait aucun être humain l'approcher de trop près, ne dispensait aucun geste affectueux, choisissait le pire moment pour se montrer vulnérable face à une femme. Et ça, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Drago était du genre à garder ses frontières hermétiques pour survivre. Comme lui. Comme Granger, il le savait.

"On saura que l'enquête se rapproche de nous si Potter en perd la direction, au moins, tenta Drago pour dérider un peu Hermione."

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, à deux doigts de se jeter en travers de leurs mains en hurlant à la mort. Mais Hermione fit une chose étrange qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, et le poussa à reconsidérer son jugement. Elle regarda le blond avec une profondeur insoupçonnée, hocha la tête comme pour acquiescer, et dit :

"Tu as raison. Je vais faire comme tu as dit, et on attendra.

\- Bah merde alors, lâcha Blaise pour la énième fois de la soirée."

Les frontières étaient réciproquement ouvertes. Et Blaise se dit que, peut-être, ce n'était pas une vulnérabilité.

* * *

 **Meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2020 ! Puisse-t'elle être celle de la ponctualité, où je réussirai à poster mes chapitres en temps et en heure...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci, merci, merci pour vos commentaires, merci de continuer à lire, merci aux lecteurs de la première heure et aux nouveaux, c'est grâce à vous que je continue à chercher l'inspiration et à écrire.**


	24. Chapter 23 - En attendant le drame

_Chapter 23 - En attendant le drame_

Hermione retrouva Drago et Blaise attablés dans la cuisine du blond, discutant allègrement autour d'un petit déjeuner gargantuesque, certainement élaboré par le staff mystérieux et zélé du blond.

Ils avaient tous dormi chez Drago, plus par instinct grégaire que par commodité. Aucun d'eux ne voulait être seul. Ils partageaient un terrible secret, et curieusement, ça les avait davantage rapprochés que repoussés les uns des autres comme cela aurait pu se produire. Plutôt que de se méfier ou d'épier les comportements suspects des autres, plutôt que de surveiller un faux pas ou une trahison, ils avaient choisi de se faire confiance et de se serrer les coudes. De se serrer tout court... En attendant le drame.

"Salut, la marmotte ! lui lança Drago avec une esquisse de sourire, ce qui, compte tenu des circonstances, ressemblait à une danse de la joie.

\- _Marmotte_ ? Il est 8 heures du matin, marmonna Hermione en agitant sa main dans le vide pour que quelqu'un lui tende une tasse de café."

Blaise en fit glisser une vers elle sans cesser de la dévisager. Elle avait l'air bougon et portait une marque de drap en travers de la joue, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas voir qu'elle avait quand même rendu son sourire à Drago, malgré des efforts évidents pour se contenir, et avoir l'air aussi revêche qu'a l'accoutumée en présence de son leader. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à déterminer si elle jouait cette petite comédie de femme hostile et de mauvaise humeur pour lui, ou pour Drago. A qui cherchait-elle à faire croire qu'elle se fichait éperdument de le voir lui sourire de bon matin ?

"Nos têtes ne trônent pas en Une de la gazette ? demanda Hermione en pointant le journal du doigt.

\- Non, triompha Drago. Une journée de gagnée.

\- Et c'est une journée de moins à Azkaban, ajouta Blaise en cognant son poing contre celui de Drago.

\- Vous prendrez moins ça à la rigolade tout à l'heure, quand on trouvera toute une escouade d'aurors en train de fouiller le penthouse."

Drago sauta en bas de son tabouret, attrapa un croissant, et se rua sur la jeune femme qui, prise au dépourvu, le laissa le lui fourrer dans la bouche avec des yeux écarquillés en guise de protestation silencieuse.

"Au moins maintenant, elle ne peut plus nous faire profiter de sa négativité, décréta le blond avec un clin d'œil."

Hermione lui adressa un doigt d'honneur furieux, mâchouillant son croissant à toute vitesse.

"Ah si, en fait. Elle peut, nota Drago. Cette femme est décidément pleine de ressources insoupçonnées."

Il ramassa une tape sur le bras, se mit à rire comme un adolescent, se vit gratifier d'un regard furieux, rit de plus belle, et finalement Hermione - qui avait fini par avaler son morceau de croissant - se mit à pouffer avec lui.

Blaise, toujours juché sur son tabouret, dû cligner des yeux pour se sortir de sa torpeur. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose de réciproquement inquiétant entre ces deux-là. Et il se demanda comment il n'avait rien remarqué auparavant. Il avait sans doute été trop occupé à couvrir leur participation dans un crime pour se pencher sur le cas de son meilleur ami, qui avait subi une mutation étrange en quelques jours, passant d'irascible snob agressif et despotique à gamin souriant qui flirte avec une héroïne de guerre. Blaise cligna des yeux, hébété.

Il n'aurait jamais cru voir ce jour arriver. Et d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette soudaine révélation à haut potentiel cataclysmique lui donnait envie de sourire et de les féliciter. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, bien entendu. Il savait se tenir, lui.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de la stratégie à adopter pour annoncer aux autres que Pods a disparu des radars, lâcha Drago, crevant brutalement leur petite bulle joyeuse. Il faut le faire aujourd'hui, ils doivent l'apprendre de moi et certainement pas par la presse ou le ministère.

\- Je dirais qu'il faut y aller d'un coup sec, comme quand on arrache un pansement, suggéra Blaise, fin tacticien.

\- Le groupe s'est montré résilient, ça va bien se passer, prophétisa Hermione en absorbant une gorgée de café. Tout le monde s'est resserré autour d'Hestia, il y a eu une vraie _unité_... Alors que, pour être honnête, c'était plutôt mal parti. Peut-être que ce groupe est solide, finalement. Prêt à affronter les tempêtes.

\- C'est dans l'adversité que les liens solides se créent, confirma Blaise. Et peut-être que le fait d'avoir un leader tyrannique et imbu de sa personne n'y est pas étranger non plus. Avoir un ennemi commun, ça rassemble... Sans ça, Rogue n'aurait jamais eu aucun ami. Il peut remercier Voldemort pour ça, d'ailleurs. Parce que bon, soyons honnête, sans ce vieux cinglé au visage écrabouillé, JAMAIS McGonagall n'aurait donné l'heure à quelqu'un comme Rogue.

\- Quoi ? coassa Hermione, égarée par son raisonnement.

\- Peu importe, éluda Blaise. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Drago est un peu le Voldemort de notre groupe, il fait naitre un sentiment de cohésion en suscitant la terreur au sein des Non-Alignés... Stratégie brillante.

\- On sous-estime trop souvent les vertus de la guillotine, marmonna Drago sans lever les yeux de sa tasse. Zabini, t'as déjà entendu parler du concept de haute-trahison ?

\- Est-ce que c'est quand on critique ouvertement un personnage haut-placé quelconque pour ses agissements barbares ? Parce que ça ressemble étrangement au concept de lanceur d'alerte. Ou de martyr.

\- Ok, guillotine ce sera. Tu as sûrement une préférence pour le lieu de ta mise à mort ? Quelque chose de public, je suppose ?

\- Je recommande vivement un Facebook live. Mes électeurs sont très connectés, le digital c'est le futur. Avec un éclairage flatteur... ça devrait nous attirer pas mal de visibilité.

\- Deal. L'horaire de ton exécution fera l'objet d'un vote sur Twitter.

\- Il y a trop d'unité dans cette cuisine, c'est intolérable, lança Hermione, coupant court à leurs élucubrations."

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au penthouse, Drago informa les quelques députés déjà présents à une heure si matinale que Pansy, Cormac et Hestia étaient en partance pour un congrès féministe à Cuba, ce qui ne surprit personne puisque Pansy en parlait en boucle depuis des mois. Il convoqua ensuite l'ensemble du groupe à la réunion fatale, quelques heures plus tard. Et, sans doute en réaction aux propos de Blaise le matin-même, il prit soin de s'exprimer avec douceur, allant même jusqu'à esquisser un sourire. Hermione se retint de dire qu'il était terrifiant lorsqu'il essayait d'avoir l'air gentil et humain, et Blaise pouffa.

La Gryffondor s'éclipsa ensuite pour collecter son courrier auprès d'Astoria et vérifier avec elle son emploi du temps du jour, puis fila dans son bureau. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec elle même depuis un bout de temps, et la première pensée qui la traversa la terrifia.

Ce n'était ni de l'angoisse, ni de l'appréhension, ni de la panique. Non, c'était bien pire que ça. Elle pensa que Drago lui _manquait_.

Elle poussa une petite plainte en se tirant sur les cheveux.

"Espèce de midinette stupide, inconsciente, égoïste ! s'auto insulta-t'elle.

\- Euh... Hermione ? Pardon, la porte était entrouverte, alors... commença Astoria, perplexe.

\- Oh !"

Cramoisie, la Gryffondor lui fit signe d'approcher, et essaya d'ignorer les yeux perçants de son attachée parlementaire. Astoria déposa une enveloppe sur son bureau, et se racla la gorge.

"Je sais qu'on est censées avoir des relations professionnelles ici, mais... Enfin, si tu veux parler de choses plus personnelles... Je suis là. Et si tu ne veux pas, je suis là aussi."

Astoria lui lança un sourire franc, et fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce. Seulement, juste avant d'atteindre la porte, elle se retourna.

"Je crois que je sais pourquoi tu es si distraite et étrange, ces derniers temps... Et je voulais que tu saches que ça ne me pose aucun problème. Enfin, c'est une évidence, et de toute façon je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire, mais je préfère l'exprimer clairement. Je trouve que c'est une excellente chose.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione en tâchant de ne pas montrer la panique que lui inspirait cette réflexion.

\- Je ne dirai rien, tu sais. Ce ne sont pas du tout mes affaires. Mais, pour ce que ça vaut... Je suis contente.

\- Contente ? répéta Hermione, qui respira aussitôt un peu mieux."

Astoria ne pouvait décemment pas parler de _meurtre_ , sans quoi elle ne serait pas _contente_. Déçue, horrifiée, révoltée, d'accord. Mais elle ne haïssait pas Laura au point de souhaiter sa mort, tout de même.

"Oui, je trouve que... Et bien, même s'il a d'incommensurables défauts... Il a de l'envergure. Tu mérites un homme qui a de la classe et du courage.

\- Astoria, de quoi tu es en train de parler ?

\- Pas de Dean Thomas, ça c'est sûr, gloussa Astoria en lui faisant un clin d'œil."

Hermione se laissa aller à rire avec elle, et réalisa que c'était agréable d'avoir ce genre de discussions légères et futiles, de rire à propos de garçons, de bavarder de choses du quotidien qui n'impliquaient pas de trahison, de sang et de secrets. En fait, elle avait été tellement immergée dans ses soucis, qu'elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant à parler de Drago à quelqu'un. Ni même de penser à ce que tout cela impliquait. Ou que ça la rendait joyeuse. Bizarre, perturbée, mais joyeuse. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler avec elle-même, en son for intérieur, ou de ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais était-ce vraiment opportun de commencer à tergiverser, établir des scénarios, faire des listes de pour et de contre, raisonner en terme pragmatiques comme elle le ferait d'habitude ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se plonger dans ses émotions pour le moment. Et après tout, elle avait bien mérité un peu de légèreté au milieu de tout ce chaos. Elle grimaça en réalisant qu'une relation avec Drago Malefoy, quelle que soit sa nature, n'avait rien de léger. Ou de facile. Ou de discret. C'était forcément le tumulte. En réalité, c'était même _lui_ le chaos, de manière générale. Pourtant, ces jours-ci, il était tout le contraire. Il était fiable, solide, compatissant et distrayant.

Elle leva la tête et tomba sur le poster de Dumbledore qu'Harry lui avait offert lors de sa première élection. Sous la barbe du vieil homme, en lettres manuscrites, apparaissait la phrase suivante : _But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light._

"C'est ça, j'allume la lumière, marmonna Hermione avec un rictus digne d'un Drago de 11 ans.

\- Hein ? s'enquit Astoria, qui étudiait sa collègue avec un air amusé.

\- Oh, rien, pardon, bafouilla une Hermione rougissante.

-... Je te rappelle juste, en tant qu'amie, que dans la Charte des Non-alignés, toute relation d'ordre intime entre deux membres du groupe doit être signalée au leader. Par un formulaire de consentement mutuel, ajouta Astoria sans se départir de son sourire. Quoi que, j'imagine que le _leader_ est parfaitement au courant, et consentant, alors...

\- Astoria ! protesta Hermione.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, rit la Serpentard en quittant la pièce."

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et Hermione continua à sourire quelques secondes après son départ. Puis elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, alluma son ordinateur, écouta les messages sur son répondeur en prenant des notes lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle rappela quelques personnes, puis commença à éplucher son courrier urgent, et à y répondre. Tout ça sans se départir de son léger état de plénitude. Près d'une heure plus tard, elle avisa enfin l'enveloppe déposée par Astoria.

"Harry... comprit la jeune femme en reconnaissant l'écriture nerveuse de son meilleur ami."

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe avec des mains tremblantes, et déplia la missive sans respirer.

 _Mione,_

 _Comme promis, je te tiens informée. Les nouvelles ne sont pas terribles. Rémus s'est pointé à l'ouverture des bureaux, pas calmé du tout. Si en plus tu me dis que toi non plus, tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Pods... J'ai envoyé une patrouille chez elle, et chez ses parents, mais comme c'est une adulte, et qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raisons de penser qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave, je ne peux pas lancer une enquête tout de suite. Rémus était furax, j'ai cru qu'il allait détourner mon bureau. J_ _ _e n'y peux rien, c'est la loi, il faut attendre..._ Franchement, je crois qu'il file un mauvais coton. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, en ce moment. Déjà, d'apprendre comment il t'a traitée, et puis tous ces discours, cette histoire de taupe...  
_

 _Dans le doute, est-ce que tu peux essayer de te renseigner parmi tes collègues pour savoir si quelqu'un a eu des nouvelles de Pods récemment ? Je peux envoyer une équipe si tu préfères, mais j'ai pas envie de faire paniquer inutilement tout le monde pour 24 heures d'absence. S'il n'y a rien de nouveau d'ici une semaine, on rentrera dans son appart et on demandera les relevés de sa baguette et de son téléphone. Mais d'ici là, il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer. Personne ne disparait comme ça, elle va revenir. Je me suis dit qu'elle avait peut être pris le large quelques jours suite à cette affaire de taupe, j'imagine que Drago et toi lui avez tout balancé. Bon, évidemment, je n'en ai parlé à personne, pas la peine de vous attirer des ennuis inutilement. Déjà que Rémus était à un cheveu de vous accuser de l'avoir égorgée ! Franchement, je m'inquiète pour sa santé mentale._

 _On en parle ce soir, je peux toujours te déposer Dahlia ? J'ai vraiment la flemme d'aller au théâtre, mais Daphné dit qu'elle a peur que je devienne un de ces abrutis de flics acculturés et bedonnants qu'on voit dans les films moldus. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle, mais je vais résilier notre abonnement Nxtflix parce que ça lui met des idées bizarres dans la tête. Ah, tant que j'y suis, t'as une idée de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Ron ? Je pensais lui offrir des places pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, mais j'ai croisé Fred et George et ils ont eu la même idée..._

 _Passe une bonne journée, députée Granger !_

 _L'abruti de flic acculturé et bedonnant_

Hermione replia la lettre avec précautions, la replaça dans son enveloppe, et se souvint qu'elle devait respirer si elle souhaitait continuer à fournir son cerveau en oxygène. Merlin savait qu'il était capital d'alimenter l'organe le plus précieux de son corps.

Harry n'avait pas pris Lupin au sérieux, il continuait à lui faire confiance à elle. Une semaine. Ils avaient une semaine de répit en plus. Elle tapota la lettre comme pour la remercier silencieusement, et se leva pour aller la déposer à Drago.

Harry venait aussi de leur donner le signal pour parler au groupe. Il y avait eu une démarche officielle auprès du ministère, il fallait les informer, et les préparer au pire. Drago avait probablement eu le temps d'établir une stratégie, autre que de guillotiner Zabini...

.

"Merci d'être tous venus. D'abord, je tiens à vous féliciter. Deux jours d'affilée sans aucun scandale dans la Gazette, c'est une première, alors applaudissons-nous ! On est sur la bonne voie !"

Il y eut quelques rires - parfois jaunes - dans la salle de réunion, puis Flint amorça le mouvement en frappant dans ses mains comme un dératé. Il avait visiblement peur d'être tombé en disgrâce auprès de son bienfaiteur Malefoy, et souhaitait se rattraper avec une ferveur sans borne. Cela eut pour effet de lancer des applaudissements fournis, et une hilarité nerveuse parcourut les rangs. Malefoy les laissa savourer, puis leva une main en l'air pour demander le calme.

"Je voulais aussi vous féliciter pour vos différentes initiatives suite à la publication en ligne de la sextape. Et rappelez-vous de ce moment, parce que je ne vous féliciterai certainement pas de manière régulière. Hestia n'est pas là aujourd'hui pour vous remercier, mais je sais que ce que vous avez fait a beaucoup compté pour elle. Cette solidarité, c'est exactement ce que je veux voir dans ce groupe. Il fallait serrer les rangs, et vous avez parlé d'une seule et même voix pour porter un message clair et engagé. Je suis _très_ satisfait.

\- J'en profite pour signaler que vous avez bien poussé en avant le hashtag lancé par Pansy, donc on a généré un nombre de clics incroyable sur tous nos réseaux sociaux. Et visiblement, les gens ont adoré, ça a fait remonter notre côte, ajouta Blaise en affichant un graphique au mur à l'aide de sa précieuse tablette. Je précise que Dumbledore n°2 a faussé les statistiques en twittant 124 fois avec le hashtag _libérez nos vagins_."

Tout le monde pouffa, même Hermione, alors qu'elle savait que cette avalanche de bonnes nouvelles allait rapidement s'arrêter.

"On fera un point sur l'organisation du gala dans la semaine avec nos collègues qui sont à Cuba, mais vous pouvez continuer à avancer de votre côté. J'attends vos propositions de projets de loi pour dans 15 jours, n'oubliez pas de bétonner vos dossiers. On ne pourra pas tout porter au parlement, alors mettez toutes les chances de votre côté, soyez convaincants, et peut-être que vos idées seront validées par tout le groupe. C'est la seule condition pour que vos projets soient défendus dans l'hémicycle : obtenez une majorité parmi nous, et c'est gagné. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Seamus... Demande une enquête d'opinion pour ton projet de gratuité des transports publics. On a besoin de préparer une stratégie différenciée pour chaque segment d'électeurs, là-dessus. C'est un bon projet, creuse-le."

Seamus, ravi que son idée ait retenu l'attention de Malefoy, s'empressa de hocher la tête.

"Il y a aussi autre chose dont je dois vous informer. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous ont remarqué que Laura Pods était peu présente ces derniers temps. Il n'y a pas matière à s'alarmer pour l'instant selon les aurors, mais ça fait un peu plus de 24 heures que personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous lui a parlé dans ce laps de temps ?"

Comme un pansement qu'on arrache, Drago avait frappé. La bonne humeur avait définitivement disparu. Les députés fronçaient les sourcils, échangeaient à voix basse, réfléchissaient, cherchaient à comprendre quelle conclusion ils devaient tirer de cette information. Hermione, Blaise et Drago balayèrent la salle, à la recherche d'un éventuel regard suspicieux : en vain. Non seulement personne ne les calculait, mais en plus ils avaient tous l'air un peu perdus.

"Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas là... Mais attendez, elle n'était pas là hier pour la réunion du gala non plus... s'exclama Dubois.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Personne n'a de nouvelles ? reprit Seamus, les sourcils arqués en signe d'étonnement."

Tout le monde secoua la tête, avec une moue perplexe, prenant conscience chacun dans son for intérieur qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact avec Laura. Puis des regards furent échangés, et c'est là qu'ils semblèrent réaliser collectivement que personne, en réalité, ne la côtoyait de près.

"Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas vraiment d'enquête, les aurors ne pensent pas qu'il soit nécessaire de s'inquiéter. Néanmoins, si vous avez des infos... Communiquez-les, dit Drago du bout des lèvres. Je vous tiendrai au courant si les choses changent.

\- C'est-à-dire, si elles changent ? Si elle est genre... morte ? s'étrangla Cho.

\- Eh, il y a mille autres raisons qui peuvent expliquer sa disparition ! la rassura Fortarôme en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- C'est dingue, quand même... C'est l'une des nôtres, et on avait pas remarqué son absence... marmonna Dubois en se grattant la tête, l'air un peu coupable."

Plus personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes, puis Blaise décida que le moment était opportun pour projeter sur l'écran l'agenda de la semaine.

.

Hermione consacra sa journée à une série de rendez-vous, auxquels elle se rendit en compagnie d'Astoria. Elle mettait un pied devant l'autre et s'en tenait à ce qui était prévu, ne laissant rien transparaître ni de son inquiétude ni de son état de choc post-traumatique. Elle posait des questions précises, souriait, serrait des mains, se laissait prendre en photo, écoutait attentivement les gens qu'elle rencontrait, et prenait ses habituelles notes. De toute façon, si elle s'arrêtait, elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer : tout aller revenir, le sang par terre, le coffre qui lévitait, l'odeur du feu dans le parc du manoir. Alors elle continuait, prétendait que rien n'avait changé, jusqu'à ce que ça finisse par devenir vrai. Peut-être que tout reviendrait à la normale, un jour. Il fallait juste maintenir les apparences en attendant, et masquer le trouble qui l'agitait. Et, si jamais son assistante remarquait qu'elle était un peu à côté de la plaque, elle pourrait toujours l'imputer à sa liaison sulfureuse avec Drago Malefoy.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Elles se rendirent donc à une réunion syndicale, visitèrent la nouvelle aile d'un hôpital pour enfants, prirent le thé avec des gobelins pour discuter placements financiers des ménages, et très vite il fut 18 heures.

"Tu peux rentrer chez toi directement, Astoria, lui proposa Hermione. Je dois juste repasser au penthouse en vitesse.

\- Pour ? s'enquit la jeune femme d'un air équivoque.

\- Rédiger quelques courriers en retard, mentit Hermione en haussant les épaules."

Astoria pouffa, pas dupe pour un gallion, et consentit à rentrer retrouver Ron sans trop tergiverser. Ce qui épargna à Hermione de devoir avouer qu'elle allait droit sur Malefoy dans le seul et unique but de voir Malefoy, de parler à Malefoy, et potentiellement de laisser Malefoy lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche.

.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue en direction du penthouse, Hermione eu le déplaisir de croiser le correspondant politique de la gazette du sorcier, planté au bas de leur immeuble. Il leva la tête à son arrivée, et se précipita vers elle comme s'il l'avait attendue pendant des heures.

"Cédric, le salua Hermione avec toute la politesse dont elle disposait.

\- Vos nouvelles normes de sécurité sont infranchissables, répondit le journaliste en sortant un dictaphone de sa poche. Est-ce que je peux t'interroger au sujet de ton projet de loi sur l'équité ?"

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, déstabilisée. Définitivement pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Quelle mouche le piquait pour qu'il s'intéresse tout à coup, et de manière si empressée, à un projet de loi qu'elle avait évoqué pendant sa campagne, des mois auparavant ? Elle n'avait soufflé mot à personne de ce qu'elle préparait, hormis à ses collègues, puisque tout cela n'était pas d'actualité. Après tout, la rentrée politique n'était pas demain.

"Ce projet est toujours en phase de préparation, Cédric... Il n'y a rien à dire de plus à l'heure actuelle, on travaille dessus, et il sera un de nos axes d'action majeurs dans les mois à venir.

\- Il ne sera pas abandonné, alors ? insista le journaliste.

\- Pourquoi diable le serait-il ? répliqua Hermione, étonnée.

\- Des bruits circulent, l'informa Cédric en éteignant son dictaphone. On dit... Qu'en rejoignant les Non-alignés, tu as dû abandonner certains... sujets qui te tenaient à cœur, pour te concentrer sur des propositions de loi plus... consensuelles ? L'égalité entre tous les sorciers, ce n'était pas vraiment le discours porté par Malefoy, ou Zabini, ou aucun des Sangs-pur de ce groupe, et..."

Hermione le coupa en levant une main autoritaire devant son visage.

"Eh, Hermione, tu connais les règles... Je te donne une info, donne-moi quelque chose en retour, expliqua Cédric avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu as entendu ça, même si j'ai quelques doutes sur l'origine de ces _bruits_ , mais sache que Malefoy et Zabini, comme tous les membres des Non-alignés, sont très sensibles aux questions d'égalité, et me soutiennent pleinement dans ce projet. Je n'ai rien abandonné de mes idées, au contraire, ici, je peux les exprimer librement et les porter avec la force nécessaire au débat démocratique.

\- _Oh please_... arrête la langue-de-bois, lança Cédric. Tu m'affirmes que tu déposeras bien un projet de loi sur l'égalité à la rentrée parlementaire ?

\- Oui, je te l'affirme ! s'exclama Hermione, bras ballants. Si tu donnes du crédit à n'importe quelle rumeur stupide qui t'arrive aux oreilles, permets-moi de douter de ta crédibilité en tant que correspondant politique, asséna-t-elle.

\- Cette rumeur stupide _est_ crédible, rectifia Cédric. Est-ce que tu sais au moins avec qui tu travailles ? Des aristocrates privilégiés, dont les coffres à Gringotts débordent, qui emploient sûrement tout un tas d'elfes de maison... Eux, ils seraient soudainement captivés par l'idée d'une société plus égalitaire ? Dans leur penthouse de luxe ?

\- _Tu crois qu'avoir l'air pauvre ça rend plus efficace pour aider les vrais pauvres_ ? cingla Hermione, dans une citation exacte des propos que lui avait tenu Drago quelques semaines auparavant."

Elle cligna des yeux dans le vide en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, et se reprit rapidement.

"Ce que je veux dire, Cédric, c'est qu'être démuni ou riche ne fait pas grand cas dans ces bureaux, ce n'est pas une question de statut social ou de gallions. Et, en plus, au sortir de la guerre, on ne peut pas dire que les enfants de mangemorts ou les descendants des 28 aient bénéficié d'un traitement favorable, ni même _juste_. On travaille tous pour ce qu'on croit _juste_. Oui, ils sont issus de familles aisées et ils ont les moyens de se faire entendre. Ils ont choisi de mettre cette puissance au service des autres, et d'utiliser leurs moyens pour aider les personnes en souffrance et créer des solutions. C'est vraiment injuste de les réduire à une caste assise sur sa montagne d'or, en occultant tout le bien qu'ils essayent de faire, tu en es conscient ? Ils sont dehors tous les jours pour inventer le monde de demain, reconstruire notre pays qui a été dévasté, et le rendre plus juste. Plus juste pour tous, sans condition d'origine. C'est uniquement dans une société égalitaire et ouverte qu'on sera capable d'empêcher qu'une guerre surgisse à nouveau un jour. C'est ça, qui nous rassemble. Je n'aurais jamais rejoint ce groupe si j'avais eu le moindre doute quant à leurs intentions. Je sais qu'ils croient en ma proposition de loi."

C'est là qu'elle remarqua que le dictaphone qu'elle croyait éteint était en réalité en activité, un voyant rouge clignotant gaiment dans la poche du journaliste.

"Tu m'as piégée, nota Hermione d'une voix égale.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais parlé sinon, se défendit Cédric."

Hermione expira bruyamment, et secoua la tête.

"Je vois d'ici les gros titres de demain. _Granger du côté des puissants_ ? _Granger veut aider les pauvres assise sur sa montagne d'or_ ? Ou non, tiens, _Granger promeut l'équité entre les sorciers les plus riches ?_ Sois créatif, surprends-moi..."

Cédric pouffa, et transplanna sans plus de cérémonie.

.

Hermione déboula dans le lobby, et ressentit ce même frisson glacé qu'à chaque fois en traversant le hall d'entrée. Elle avança à grands pas, ne regardant que droit devant elle, et faillit donc percuter Romilda Vane qui arrivait en sens inverse, une pile de dossiers dans les bras.

"Mince, pardon, marmonna la Gryffondor en l'esquivant au dernier moment."

Mais cela suffit à déstabiliser Romilda, qui en lâcha tous ses dossiers. Ils s'éparpillèrent sur le sol du hall comme autant de feuilles mortes, et elles se baissèrent simultanément pour ramasser.

Hermione déglutit, essayant de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur le sol de cette pièce maudite.

"Aucun problème, je regardais pas où j'allais non plus, la rassura sa collègue en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Ça va ? T'as l'air drôlement épuisée, remarqua Hermione en continuant à empiler des parchemins épars.

\- Ouais... Je suis claquée, en ce moment. Mon fils refuse de faire ses nuits, c'est éreintant.

\- Ton fils ? Je ne savais pas... Il a quel âge ?

\- 18 mois !"

Hermione se souvint brutalement d'une scène entre Blaise et Romilda dans la salle de détente et de ragots, et réfréna sa tendance naturelle à porter des jugements moraux. Après tout, elle ne savait rien de la vie de sa collègue. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un bébé qu'elle avait un mari. Et quand bien même, ce qu'elle choisissait de faire ou non avec le séducteur du parti ne la regardait pas.

Est-ce que Blaise savait qu'elle avait un bébé ? Il n'était pas vraiment du genre beau-père idéal.

Romilda bailla de nouveau et bâtit des cils. C'est alors qu'Hermione remarqua que le bout de statue en marbre, qu'elle avait projeté d'un coup de pied sous un des canapés la veille, n'avait pas bougé... Il était là, preuve qu'un drame avait eu lieu dans cette même pièce deux jours auparavant. Et son sang ne fit qu'un tour ; Romilda ne devait pas le voir, ni personne d'ailleurs. Hermione redoubla d'efforts pour ramasser à toute vitesse, et se déporta un peu pour masquer le débris.

"Je suis contente d'être dans ce groupe, fit Romilda. Je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sortie chez les Progressistes, dans cette ambiance pourrie... J'aurais craqué. Ici, je suis aussi fatiguée, mais au moins je me sens soutenue.

\- Ouais, je suis bien contente aussi de travailler dans de meilleurs conditions ! Et puis, tu sais, si tu as besoin de prendre quelques jours pour te reposer je pense que Malefoy n'y verra pas d'objection.

\- Oh il me l'a déjà suggéré... Il m'a vue me servir une tasse d'encre au lieu d'une tasse de café, et au lieu de se moquer de moi ou de m'ignorer, il a dit que je pouvais prendre des vacances. J'étais tellement sous le choc que je n'ai rien répondu. Dingue, non ? Bon, je pense qu'il a dit ça parce qu'il veut que je sois à 100 %, et pas tellement pour mon bien-être, mais c'était quand même sympa."

Hermione posa les derniers dossiers reconstitués sur la pile de Romilda, et s'autorisa un sourire. D'une part parce qu'elle avait réussi à détourner l'attention de Romilda du bout de statue, et d'autre part parce que Malefoy commençait à se comporter gentiment sans que personne ne lui force la main.

"Je crois que Malefoy n'est pas si imbuvable que ça, en définitive."

Romilda émit un petit rire, et se remit debout.

"Tiens, c'est bizarre... Il y a une tache de peinture, lâcha t'elle en pointant du doigt une paroi du desk."

Puis elle lança un petit signe de main à une Hermione blême, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

Ça n'avait rien d'une tache de peinture. C'était une petite traînée de sang. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser une chose pareille se produire ? Hermione extirpa à toute vitesse sa baguette, et fit disparaître la petite coulure. Puis elle dégaina son gel désinfectant pour les mains de son sac (on n'est jamais trop prudent), en renversa la moitié sur le desk et frotta comme une forcenée avec un mouchoir. Tout ça en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'approchait.

Puis, toujours à quatre pattes, elle se déplaça autour du desk pour traquer d'éventuelles autres traces de sang qu'ils auraient pu négliger. Elle était à la fois furieuse et paniquée, ce qui transformait chacun de ses gestes en mouvements brusques.

"Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? chuchota la voix de Blaise qui venait de se matérialiser comme par magie à ses côtés."

Elle sursauta et en renversa ce qu'il restait de son gel sur le sol.

"Bon sang, Zabini, tu m'as fichu la trouille ! lui reprocha-t-elle en recommençant à frotter tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

\- Mais enfin, relève-toi, tu vas attirer l'attention ! T'as des tocs ou quoi ? l'engueula le Serpentard entre ses dents serrées.

\- Il y avait du _sang_ Blaise, il en restait, et Romilda l'a vu, expliqua Hermione en jetant des sorts informulés sur le bureau.

\- Arrête ça, répéta Zabini en la forçant à se relever, une main agrippée autour de son bras."

Elle se débattit un peu, mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise et secoua la tête, désabusé. Puis il l'entraîna dans le local de ménage sans lui laisser le temps de se libérer, et claqua la porte derrière eux.

"Quand bien même il resterait une gouttelette, Romilda n'a pas pu deviner que c'était le sang de Laura, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit exactement ?

\- Elle a cru que c'était de la peinture, avoua placidement Hermione, qui continuait à zieuter les murs autour d'eux en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu vois ! Par contre, ce qui est suspect, c'est qu'une députée membre de l'exécutif du groupe rampe sur le sol avec un mouchoir à la main. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

\- Il faut qu'on nettoie à nouveau Blaise, et il y a ce bout de statue sous le canapé, il faut l'enlever ! Imagine que les aurors viennent ici et fassent des analyses !"

Zabini soupira, las. Elle surréagissait, mais sur le fond, elle marquait un point. Ils avaient effacé leurs traces dans la précipitation, et manqué de prudence, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant. Et, encore moins surprenant, c'était elle qui mettait le doigt sur une minuscule éclaboussure de sang sur un mur que personne ne regardait de près.

"Très bien Granger, on va nettoyer. De nuit, quand les bureaux seront vides. Pas à quatre pattes avec un kleenex sous les yeux de nos collègues.

\- Ok, ça va, j'ai paniqué ! convint Hermione en levant ses deux mains en l'air. Mais imagine que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait vu... Maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'il y a un problème avec Laura, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils fassent le lien entre les deux. En plus, ils vont finir par comprendre que les fuites dans la presse se sont miraculeusement stoppées avec sa disparition, il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'était elle la taupe. Et ensuite...

\- Stop, ça suffit ! Tu te remets à paniquer ! Ne commence pas à anticiper des catastrophes qui ne sont pas encore arrivées, on en a suffisamment de réelles à contenir..."

Blaise se laissa tomber en arrière pour prendre appui sur le mur en béton du réduit, et soupira si fort que des mèches de cheveux d'Hermione voletèrent sous l'impact. Elle le considéra avec attention ; maintenant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, elle ne pouvait que remarquer les traits tirés et la chemise froissée du Serpentard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Ça va, Blaise ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il, tiré de ses sombres pensées. Ouais, ça va... Comme un criminel notoire, quoi."

Hermione laissa le silence s'installer, sa respiration se calmant peu à peu. Blaise n'allait pas très bien, et elle non plus n'allait pas très bien. Pour les mêmes raisons. C'était un fait.

"Écoute... Je sais que tu fais dans l'ironie pour éviter de sombrer dans le sentimentalisme, mais c'est normal que tu te sentes mal. On se sent tous mal. Moi la première, regarde ce que je viens de faire..."

Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux, et soupira.

"Merci d'être intervenu, je sais que tu as assez de problèmes sans que j'en devienne un aussi.

\- Granger, t'as rien d'un problème, la coupa Blaise. C'est toi la solution.

\- Comment ça ? grimaça la Gryffondor, en prenant appui sur le mur à ses côtés.

\- Tu te rends vraiment pas compte... grogna le Serpentard."

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux dans le noir, puis Blaise reprit la parole à voix basse, comme s'il avait du mal à sortir les mots qu'il prononçait.

"T'as sauvé nos peaux avant hier, c'est incontestable. Tu continues à le faire, à nous garder dans le droit chemin... T'as épargné Pansy, tu l'as même écartée des problèmes, tu nous empêches, Drago et moi, de devenir des connards complets, tu organises ce groupe... Même avant ça, c'est grâce à toi que mon arrestation par les moldus ne s'est pas soldée par la fin de ma carrière politique. Et puis, franchement, je pense que si tu n'étais pas sans arrêt au cul de Drago pour l'empêcher de déconner, il aurait déjà déclenché une guerre civile et poussé tous ses collaborateurs au burn-out. Alors bon, c'est quand même la moindre des choses que je t'empêche de frotter un mur avec un kleenex."

Blaise émit un petit rire, et Hermione remercia la pénombre de ne pas le laisser constater qu'elle était devenue écarlate. Atrocement gênée et confuse, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était tellement inattendu de la part du jeune homme ! Pour être totalement honnête, Hermione n'imaginait pas que quiconque pense ça d'elle. A part Harry et Ron, évidemment. Elle-même ne s'était jamais considérée comme une sauveuse quelconque. Elle faisait simplement ce qui lui semblait juste, et essayait d'arbitrer un équilibre entre la morale, ses émotions, et ses capacités d'action. Ce qui constituait un tiraillement permanent.

"Merci, Blaise. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu vas pas pleurer, quand même ? s'alarma Blaise en entendant des tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? s'exclama une voix alors que la lumière s'allumait brusquement et que la porte s'ouvrait dans un fracas."

Drago se trouvait dans l'embrasure, les poings sur les hanches, et affichait une mine outragée. Aveuglés par la soudaine luminosité, Blaise et Hermione plissèrent les yeux et se redressèrent.

"Mais qu'est-ce que... Vous faites quoi ?

\- A ton avis ? répliqua Blaise en se retournant vers Hermione pour vérifier si, oui ou non, elle était en train de pleurer.

\- C'est quoi cette réponse ? Je comprends pas, insista Drago en les dévisageant à tour de rôle. Mais Granger... Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, enfin ?"

Le blond passa comme une fusée devant un Blaise offusqué, et enroula un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione qui, contre toute attente, ne se mit pas à crier ou à le bousculer avant de prendre la fuite. Car c'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal. Elle aurait détesté qu'ils la voient pleurer, alors elle aurait joué les sauvages, et aurait inventé n'importe quel prétexte pour sortir de ce réduit. A la place, elle se réfugia contre Drago et enfouit son visage dans son pull.

Choqué, Drago écarquilla les yeux en direction de Blaise, qui ouvrit la bouche sans en extraire le moindre son.

"Je pleure pas, geignit la voix étouffée d'Hermione au creux de son épaule.

\- Non, c'est évident, répondit Drago en refermant ses bras autour d'elle."

Il adressa un signe de tête à Blaise pour quêter une explication, et celui-ci lui répondit par une grimace d'incompréhension. Il avait simplement essayé d'être sincère et gentil, alors si le résultat était bien d'avoir fait pleurer Granger... Ce n'était clairement pas le but de la manœuvre.

De toute façon, à cet instant, ce qui préoccupait Blaise, c'était de voir Drago tenir une personne humaine dans ses bras, et volontairement. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu cajoler des filles de passage, mais contrairement à ces fois là, le blond n'était pas en train d'essayer de séduire ou de tripoter Granger. Ses mains ne se baladaient pas, elles étaient fermement arrimées autour d'elle. Il n'avait pas son rictus satisfait habituel : il fronçait les sourcils. Et, surtout, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'essayer de rompre le contact ou d'échapper à l'élan d'affection de sa collègue.

"Je dois y aller, je garde la fille d'Harry ce soir, les informa Hermione en reculant d'un pas."

Elle s'essuya rapidement les joues, tapota le torse de Drago du plat de la main, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, se ravisa, soupira, et lui tourna le dos pour parler à Blaise.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai pleuré. C'était très gentil, au contraire. Je suis juste stressée et il fallait que ça sorte. Mais ça va aller, maintenant !

\- Attends, tu vas voir Potter maintenant ? s'inquiéta Zabini en jetant un regard lourd de sens au blond. Dans cet état ?

\- Très rapidement, il va juste me déposer sa fille... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais assurer !"

Elle tenta une ébauche de sourire, mais se décomposa rapidement en avisant l'expression dubitative de Blaise. Et elle déchanta carrément lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Drago.

"Ah non. Non, non, non, c'est hors de question, objecta-t-elle dès qu'elle comprit ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

\- Ah si Granger, on vient. Tous les deux. Et on dira qu'on fait une réunion de travail informelle, c'est tout ! plaida le blond.

\- Je ne peux pas travailler, je garde sa fille, enfin ! Harry ne me la confie pas pour que je la laisse dans un coin pendant que je discute avec vous deux. En plus, il ne va pas apprécier _du tout_ que la prunelle de ses yeux passe une soirée en votre compagnie. Il va m'en vouloir !

\- Non mais, ça va, on est pas des tueurs d'enfants non plus, siffla Blaise. Potter croit quoi, qu'on va la contaminer avec notre serpentitude ?

\- Daphné est une Greengrass, je pense que la gamine est déjà bien contaminée, pouffa Drago.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Faites moi confiance enfin, je peux parler à mon meilleur ami sans avoir besoin de votre supervision !

\- Mmm mmm !"

.

"Salut, Harry ! Désolée, je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais deux de mes collègues sont là... J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème !"

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Hermione tient le choc pour le moment, espérons que ça dure...**

 **A (très) bientôt !**


	25. Chapter 24 - Bang

_Chapter 24 - Bang_

 **AVERTISSEMENT : Je rappelle que cette fiction a un rating M pour des raisons évidentes.  
**

 **(ce chapitre est un peu long, mais vous comprendrez aisément que certaines scènes ne peuvent tout simplement pas être coupées)**

 **Bon confinement à toutes et tous, je vais en profiter pour écrire et poster plus régulièrement. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Euh... Salut... _Malefoy et Zabini_ ? bredouilla Harry, qui avait l'air plus abasourdi qu'en colère."

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione, face à trois personnes qui lui souriaient. Plus exactement, une personne souriait avec inquiétude, et les deux autres avaient penché pour un rictus sarcastique. Il était relativement aisé de deviner à qui appartenaient chacun de ces sourires.

"Saluuut vous deux ! lança Daphné en apparaissant derrière son mari, vêtue d'une longue robe noire absolument étincelante."

Harry déposa Dahlia dans les bras d'Hermione avec une mine plus que distraite, et finit par tendre la main aux deux Serpentards qui venaient de faire des bises sur la joue de sa femme. Ils acceptèrent la main tendue, et quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent.

"Vous êtes très élégants, dit Drago."

Le survivant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Pour lui, c'était un choc de voir Malefoy ici, chez sa meilleure amie, tellement à l'aise qu'il se trouvait en chaussettes, et pire, il tenait dans sa main gauche la télécommande de la télévision d'Hermione. Comme s'il faisait partie des meubles. Comme s'il avait l'habitude d'être là. Comme s'il était... Et bien, Harry Potter. Malefoy était à l'aise chez Hermione Granger comme s'il était Harry Potter.

Il utilisait un objet moldu avec un certain naturel. Pire, il faisait des compliments, et pas à n'importe qui : à Harry Potter.

Zabini aussi était en chaussettes.

C'est là qu'Harry remarqua qu'Hermione avait mis ses lunettes, chose qu'elle ne faisait qu'au sein d'un cercle très restreint d'intimes, parce qu'elle détestait sa tête lorsqu'elle en portait.

Bien sûr, Harry savait que ces trois là étaient devenus des sortes d'amis, et qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mais là, c'était sous ses yeux, et dans des proportions qu'il n'avait pas imaginées. A partir de quand exactement étaient-ils passés de collègues à amis qui traînent en chaussettes les uns avec les autres ? C'était un sérieux degré d'intimité.

Et il allait confier sa fille unique à ce drôle de trio.

"Bon... Mais... Vous avez prévu quoi, ce soir ? demanda-t-il par acquis de conscience.

\- Une grosse soirée techno, mon chéri, ricana Daphnée en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry.

\- Si seulement, soupira Zabini. Non, on avait un truc urgent à bosser... Boulot, boulot, tu nous connais Daphné."

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne pu retenir un mouvement de sourcil réprobateur. Qu'est-ce que les Serpentards étaient en train de magouiller ? Il chercha une réponse dans le regard d'Hermione, mais elle était en train de mener une conversation avec Dahlia à propos de scrouts à pétard.

"Et donc, vous allez au théâtre ? s'enquit Malefoy avec un jeté de mèche rebelle, dans une tentative de faire la conversation.

\- Mmm... confirma distraitement Harry, focalisé sur la main du blond qui venait de s'appuyer nonchalamment sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'y ai pas mis les pieds, sembla regretter Blaise.

\- Pareil ! ajouta Malefoy. On devrait aller voir une pièce ensemble, un de ces soirs.

\- Excellente idée ! On avait un peu arrêté de sortir, après la naissance de Dahlia... Ça nous ferait du bien. On repassera la chercher vers minuit au plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas ! les informa Daphné en enfonçant sans aucune discrétion son coude dans les côtes de son mari."

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard surpris, puis se reconcentra sur la conversation. Il s'était complètement laissé déstabiliser par le petit numéro courtois des deux Serpentards, qui l'avaient entraîné vers une conversation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus futile. Alors qu'Harry avait des questions réelles à poser à Hermione. Et l'occasion venait de lui passer sous le nez, puisqu'elle était à présent lancée dans un débat avec sa fille sur qui allait le plus vite entre une limace et une chenille.

"Bon... Et bien, bonne soirée, on va finir par être à la bourre ! A tout à l'heure, lança le survivant en tentant une énième fois de capter l'attention d'Hermione."

Celle-ci finit par relever la tête, le sourire qu'elle venait d'adresser à Dahlia toujours présent sur son visage. Elle renvoyait une image de sérénité, mais quelque chose clochait, il en était persuadé.

"Bonne soirée, vous deux ! répondit Hermione en agitant la petite main de sa filleule en direction du couple."

Daphné se pencha pour embrasser rapidement sa fille, et entraîna un Harry à la mine un peu renfrognée derrière elle. Drago referma aussitôt la porte, et prit une grande inspiration.

"Je crois qu'on s'en est très bien sortis, se félicita-t-il.

\- Tu parles... Potter a flairé un truc, t'as vu sa tête ! Tout chiffonné... Il se retenait de poser des questions... temporisa Blaise en retournant vers la télévision.

\- Chut, enfin, les réprimanda Hermione en couvrant les oreilles de Dahlia de sa main libre."

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu crois qu'une enfant de son âge est capable de comprendre ce qu'on dit et de le répéter ?

\- Elle comprend des choses, Drago ! insista Hermione en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Même la fille de Saint Potter n'est pas aussi précoce, c'est pas parce qu'à son âge il avait déjà vaincu le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps que...

\- Chhhhut ! le coupa Hermione, horrifiée."

Drago émit un petit rire et alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise dans le canapé.

"Elle va aller se coucher de toute façon, non ? temporisa Zabini en montant le son de la télévision pour mieux entendre la publicité moldue. C'est quand même fascinant, cette passion qu'ont les moldus pour ces drôles de chocolats. Ils pensent vraiment que les dieux de l'Olympe les fabriquent ?

\- Les moldus ne sont pas complètement ignares, Zabini. C'est de la publicité, c'est tout... Et c'est bientôt Noël, c'est normal qu'ils parlent de chocolat.

\- _Merde_ , Noël... réalisa le Serpentard.

\- Ne jure pas ! s'agaça Hermione en plaquant de nouveau ses mains sur les oreilles de Dahlia, qui se mit à geindre.

\- Laisse la écouter, tu vois bien qu'elle en a marre que tu la prives de nos conversations Ô combien intellectuelle, ricana Drago."

La Gryffondor choisit de l'ignorer, et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils avec Dahlia sur les genoux. La petite avait l'air d'en avoir strictement rien à faire d'elle ce soir, et ouvrait de grands yeux curieux en direction des deux Serpentards.

"Gâteau ! finit-elle par crier en pointant du doigt l'écran de la télévision.

\- Tu as faim ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Gâteau ! répéta Dahlia avec véhémence.

\- Il manque le mot magique, Dahlia.

\- Accio gâteau, répondit la petite en agitant sa petite main en direction de la cuisine.

\- Bon sang... C'est peut-être vraiment un génie, finalement, grogna Malefoy.

\- Pas _ce_ mot magique... Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, quand on est poli ? insista Hermione.

\- _Merde_."

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Hermione fusilla du regard les deux Serpentards, qui se retenaient à grande difficulté de rire. Ça avait été plus facile que prévu de corrompre la fille de Celui-qui-ne-voulait-pas-mourir.

"Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait...

\- Merde, accio gâteau, pépia Dahlia en s'agitant, impatiente."

C'en fut trop pour les deux garçons, qui explosèrent en une série de gloussements nerveux. Et Dahlia s'agita de plus belle, ravie d'avoir provoqué leur hilarité. Elle battit même des mains comme pour s'auto-congratuler.

"Il ne faut pas dire ça, Dahlia, s'insurgea Hermione. Ce n'est vraiment pas un joli mot. On va aller chercher un gâteau, maintenant."

Hermione s'empressa de se lever pour éloigner la paire d'oreilles sensibles de la petite fille, et se mit en route vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Mais de nouveau, on toqua à la porte, et elle s'arrêta net, exactement au même moment que les rires des garçons se tarissaient.

"Merde, souffla-t-elle avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en empêcher.

\- Pas dire ça. Pas joli ! s'écria Dahlia en lui assénant une tapette sur le nez.

\- Bravo, madame parfaite, lança Drago en apparaissant à ses côtés, baguette à la main. Emmène là dans la chambre, je vais aller ouvrir, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Ça peut être qui ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

\- Aucune idée, grimaça Hermione, son regard allant de la porte à Dahlia."

Et si c'était des aurors venus les arrêter ? Non, Harry aurait été au courant, et n'aurait certainement pas choisi cette soirée là pour lui confier sa fille et partir au théâtre. Alors, Lupin ? Ce scénario était nettement plus inquiétant.

"Hermione, va dans la chambre, répéta Drago en retroussant ses manches, prêt à en découdre."

Ils échangèrent un regard rapide, et elle obéit d'un hochement de tête. Puis elle se précipita à l'abri, et laissa les deux Serpentards gérer cette situation. En temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait fui - encore moins dans son propre appartement. Mais ce soir-là, Dahlia était présente, et c'était sa sécurité qui lui importait le plus.

Hermione s'assit avec Dahlia sur son lit, et attrapa _L'histoire de Poudlard_ sur sa table de chevet. Elle lui lisait un passage dès que l'occasion se présentait - ou créait cette occasion si nécessaire. Mais cette fois, elle n'eut le temps de lire que quatre lignes, sans même comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de dire, avant d'être interrompue ; Blaise venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

"Fausse alerte, il n'y avait personne !

\- Ah, sup..."

Une explosion colossale résonna, et tout alla très vite. Blaise fut projeté en avant et s'écrasa contre le lit, Hermione se coucha sur Dahlia qui se mit à hurler à cris stridents. Complètement paniquée et à moitié sourde, Hermione dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur la porte, prête à attaquer quiconque s'approcherait.

Hermione tenta de discerner quelque chose dans la poussière, incapable de focaliser sa vision.

"Tout va bien Dahlia, tout va bien, psalmodiait la jeune femme en se remettant debout. Blaise ? Blaise, ça va ? Tu m'entends ?"

Le Serpentard grogna et tendit à son tour sa baguette devant lui, groggy, tout en se palpant le crâne pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas mis à saigner. Puis il jeta un regard à Hermione, et constata qu'elle et Dahlia allaient bien, et ce malgré les pleurs du rejeton de Saint Potter.

Hermione, avisant qu'il était conscient, lui tendit la petite et se rua en avant. Elle ralentit une fois face à la porte, et se lança un sortilège de désillusion avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Si ennemi il y avait, autant éviter d'être une cible évidente. Elle balaya la pièce en une fraction de seconde, survolant les décombres et la poussière. Il n'y avait personne ici. Absolument personne...

"Drago ? appela-t-elle, angoissée."

Aucune réponse.

"DRAGO ? s'écria-t-elle, un horrible poids opprimant sa poitrine."

Tout recommençait. Les explosions, la terreur, la mort. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, étourdie par le bruit du sang qui battait contre ses tempes. Leur soirée avait volé en éclat avec son appartement. Plantée au milieu du chaos, seuls ses yeux s'agitaient, à la recherche de Drago. _Pas lui._

Hermione se mit en marche, parcourant avec précaution la pièce où la plupart des meubles avaient été réduits en miettes ou propulsés contre les murs. Elle retourna ce qu'il restait de sa table d'un coup de pied. Où était-il passé ?

"DRAGO ! hurla-t-elle de nouveau, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

\- Là...! gémit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement."

Elle se précipita vers la source du bruit, manquant de s'étaler en trébuchant sur un morceau de mur, supprima son sort de désillusion et s'écroula à moitié sur le Serpentard, assis contre le frigo de la cuisine. Le soulagement lui coupa le souffle et elle sentit des larmes brûlantes rouler sur ses joues. Il allait bien. Elle attrapa sa chemise à deux mains, agrippant fermement le tissu entre ses doigts, et le secoua.

"Bon sang Drago, tu m'as foutu la trouille !"

Il se laissa secouer sans broncher, l'air un peu ailleurs, puis ses yeux se plantèrent dans les pupilles écarquillées d'Hermione et il sembla revenir à lui. Il posa ses mains sur les doigts crispés de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à arrêter de le malmener.

"Granger, ça va, je vais bien ! Arrête !"

Elle arrêta de le secouer, mais ne retira pas ses mains de sa chemise pour autant, et resta là à le regarder, avec l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux. Les iris gris de Drago avaient pris une teinte d'orage, et elle s'y perdit sans se poser de questions, parce qu'il était vivant et qu'il était là, et qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il passa son pouce contre sa joue et y laissa sa main.

"Blaise ? Mini Potter ? vérifia Drago en haussant le ton, ses yeux toujours vissés dans les siens.

\- On va bien ! répondit Blaise en hurlant pour couvrir les pleurs de Dahlia.

\- Ne bouge pas, d'accord ? reprit le blond. On dirait que quelque chose a explosé. Personne ne bouge tant qu'on est pas sûrs que le danger est passé. Granger, t'es avec moi ?"

Hermione hocha la tête, arrimée à lui. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas du tout la moindre intention de bouger, elle non plus. Drago essuya avec la manche de sa chemise le sang qui perlait d'une petite plaie sur son front, et regarda le spectacle de désolation autour de lui.

"Ils ont détruit mon appartement, constata Hermione, laconique.

\- Qui ça, ils ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- T'es pas blessée ? vérifia Drago en évaluant la position assise d'Hermione."

Il tendit de nouveau une main vers son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, et elle en profita pour embrasser la paume de sa main. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, soulagés d'être en vie, et ensemble.

"Je vais bien, et toi ? T'as pris un coup sur la tête, remarqua la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sans blague, grogna le blond. Si mon visage est abimé, je vais attaquer en justice le salopard qui a fait sauter cet appartement. On ne massacre pas une œuvre d'art pareille impunément."

Il coula un regard vers Hermione, et fut satisfait de constater qu'il avait réussi à lui arracher un petit sourire. Puis elle se mit en mouvement avec précaution, et se redressa pour ouvrir la porte du congélateur au-dessus d'eux. Elle en extirpa une poche de petits pois, et la lui tendit.

"Euh... T'as pris un coup sur la tête, toi aussi ? C'est pas vraiment le moment de manger des légumes verts...

\- C'est pour ton front, idiot. Colle la poche dessus.

\- C'est de la médecine expérimentale ? s'inquiéta Drago en observant avec méfiance la poche de petits pois s'approcher de son visage.

\- C'est un truc moldu. Franchement, c'est beaucoup plus efficace que le _Glacius_. Allez, vas-y, tu ne veux pas qu'une bosse déforme ton œuvre d'art de front, insista Hermione en agitant les petits pois sous le nez du blond."

Avec précaution, il obéit, et grimaça lorsque le sac gelé entra en contact avec sa blessure. Lorsqu'il ré-ouvrit les yeux, Hermione n'était plus dans la cuisine. Il l'entendit vaguement déplacer des choses, et soupira.

"Heureusement que j'ai dit qu'on ne devait pas bouger, maugréa-t-il.

\- Je me suis lancé un sortilège de protection. J'inspecte les décombres, on ne sait jamais... On dirait que la porte a été soufflée, comme si une bombe avait explosé sur le palier... expliqua Hermione. L'explosion a dû être drôlement puissante. Drago, comment t'as pas été blessé ? C'est un miracle !

\- Ton téléphone a sonné dans la cuisine avant que j'ouvre le paquet, expliqua le blond.

\- Quel... paquet ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

\- Il n'y avait personne quand on a ouvert la porte, mais il y avait un petit carton, lança Blaise depuis la chambre. Mini-Potter veut toujours son gâteau, si vous pouviez m'en faire léviter un... Je pense que c'est moi qu'elle va manger, sinon. Cette enfant a de la suite dans les idées.

\- Elle perd pas le nord, celle-ci, remarqua Drago en se relevant avec quelques difficultés."

Il ouvrit au hasard quelques placards et finit par tomber sur un paquet de biscuits au chocolat, qu'il fit léviter jusqu'à la chambre.

"Merci ! s'écria Blaise.

\- Merde ! ajouta Dahlia, qui ne pleurait plus."

Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, et jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Drago. Elle n'allait quand même pas choisir ce moment précis pour leur faire la morale sur leur langage, si ?

"Il faut qu'on appelle les aurors, décida-t-elle. C'est criminel, c'est sûr...

\- Impliquer les aurors, c'est risqué, l'avertit Drago, qui chancelait un peu maintenant qu'il était debout. Si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette explosion est liée à notre... accident de parcours ? On a pas besoin de plus d'enquête dans nos vies...

\- C'est trop grave Drago, on aurait pu mourir tous les quatre si on avait ouvert la porte plus tôt, et ramené le paquet à l'intérieur. C'est sérieux !

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec Granger, intervint la voix de Blaise. Là, c'est officiel, quelqu'un est prêt à tout pour nous tuer. Enfin, au moins te tuer toi, Granger. Peut-être qu'on aurait juste été des victimes collatérales.

\- C'est une pensée très réconfortante, merci Zabini, marmonna Hermione."

Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas écarter son hypothèse. Elle aurait dû être seule chez elle. Pas en compagnie de deux collègues et d'un bébé. C'était probablement elle seule qui était visée. Elle capta le regard inquiet de Drago sur elle, et releva la tête.

"J'envoie un patronus à Harry. Il saura quoi faire ! décréta-t-elle.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer maintenant... réalisa Drago, qui prenait tout à coup le danger beaucoup plus au sérieux. Rassemble quelques affaires, et transplanez tous les trois chez moi. Je vais attendre ici que les aurors arrivent, et je vous rejoindrai.

\- Non, on ne te laisse pas en arrière ! objecta Hermione. Tu viens de le dire, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer... On part ensemble. Ce n'est qu'un appartement. Et de toute façon, il est déjà en morceaux."

Ils se défièrent mutuellement du regard, et Drago finit par hausser les épaules.

"Très bien. Fais une valise, on s'en va dans deux minutes, dit-il."

Il invoqua un sortilège anti intrusions dans le trou béant qu'était devenu l'entrée d'Hermione, et soupira. Les choses prenaient une tournure vraiment dramatique. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance. Il regarda Hermione faire léviter une valise jusqu'à sa chambre et lui emboîta le pas. La valise se posa sèchement sur le lit, et Dahlia éclata de rire comme si cet évènement illuminait sa journée.

"Mini Potter aime les valises, remarqua Drago en s'accroupissant à côté de Blaise, toujours affalé contre le lit, avec la petite sur les genoux.

\- Vacances ? demanda Dahlia en enfonçant son petit index dans la joue du blond, qui réprima un moue écœurée en avisant le doigt englué de chocolat qui venait de le toucher.

\- Tout à fait, on s'envole pour les Caraïbes. J'espère que tu as ton passeport sur toi, lui répondit Drago."

Hermione sourit de l'absurdité de leur conversation, tout en empilant ses effets personnels dans sa valise magiquement agrandie. Elle agissait machinalement, sans réaliser qu'elle était en train de déménager ses culottes et ses livres préférés (ce qui était bien plus intime pour elle) chez son leader. C'était provisoire, certes, mais elle était tout de même occupée à empaqueter ses biens les plus précieux pour les installer chez le blond.

"Dahlia, t'as déjà boulotté tout le paquet de biscuits ? réalisa Malefoy en retournant l'emballage vide.

\- Pas moi ! réfuta la petite en tapotant gentiment la joue de Blaise, qui avait des miettes plein de menton.

\- Je mange quand je suis stressé, confessa piteusement le Serpentard.

\- BANG ! lança Dahlia avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je crois qu'elle aime les valises _et_ les attentats, nota Drago.

\- C'est bon, ma valise est prête. J'envoie un patronus à Harry, et on y va ?

\- T'as déjà transplanné, Dahlia ? demanda Drago en soulevant la petite pour libérer Blaise."

Il hésita un moment entre l'idée de la maintenir en l'air loin de lui, bras tendus, ou la caler contre lui - ce qui était nettement plus pratique, mais aussi plus salissant. Il décida que sa chemise était déjà ensanglantée, et qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Il installa donc la petite contre son torse, et elle enroulé ses petites mains potelées autour de son cou.

"Tu vas voir, ça va être rigolo. Et tu pourras manger d'autres biscuits chez moi, je te promets qu'ils ne viendront pas du supermarché. Ils seront faits maison, poursuivit-il face à une Dahlia fascinée par son discours.

\- On ne va jamais arriver à transplanner avec un bébé, une bibliothèque déguisée en valise, et un mec en KO technique, les informa Blaise.

\- Tu es KO ? s'inquiéta Hermione en le regardant attentivement.

\- Non, mais Drago oui. Il discute avec un bébé qui lui étale du chocolat sur le visage, il n'est clairement pas dans son état normal.

\- Empruntons le réseau de cheminette ! trancha Hermione après avoir dévisagé le blond pendant quelques instants."

.

Lorsqu'Harry et Daphné débarquèrent dans le loft de Malefoy quelques minutes plus tard, affolés et essoufflés, ils trouvèrent leur fille assise sur le tapis persan du salon entre Drago et Blaise, un _lingot d'or_ à la main. Hermione, assise derrière Drago, semblait tenir un sachet de petits pois. A bout de souffle, affolés par le patronus qu'ils venaient de recevoir au théâtre, ils s'attendaient à tout, mais pas à cette scène.

"Ah, regarde qui arrive, Dahlia ! lança Hermione en se relevant."

Daphné se rua sur sa fille et entreprit aussitôt de l'étouffer à coups de bisous bruyants, tandis qu'Harry lui caressait les cheveux.

"Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il. J'ai envoyé une équipe sur les lieux pour sécuriser le périmètre et faire les premières constatations, mais... Une _explosion_ ?

\- On a eu beaucoup de chance, ça a explosé sur le palier et pas dans l'appartement, expliqua Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. Je suis désolée Harry...

\- Désolée ? Mais de quoi ? sursauta l'intéressé.

\- Elle n'était pas en sécurité avec moi, visiblement... C'était chez moi, sous ma responsabilité.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies fabriqué une bombe pour faire exploser ton propre appartement, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, arrête de t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien. On savait que ça pouvait arriver, depuis la guerre on a tous reçu des menaces, moi y compris, alors... Ça aurait très bien pu arriver chez nous aussi.

\- On sait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains avec vous trois, ajouta Daphné, les larmes aux yeux."

C'est ce moment-là que Dahlia choisit pour partager ses toutes nouvelles connaissances avec ses parents :

"Passeport papa ! Caraïbes ! Merde !"

Et elle frappa sa mère avec le lingot d'or qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Interloqués, Daphné et Harry échangèrent un regard comme pour vérifier qu'ils ne souffraient pas d'hallucinations auditives, mais au vu des visages penauds des trois autres, ils comprirent rapidement que ça n'avait rien d'un rêve.

Daphné fut la première à reprendre prise avec la réalité, et enleva le lingot d'or des mains de sa fille pour le rendre à Drago, qui s'empressa de le jeter sur le canapé en se raclant la gorge. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger sa réputation de gosse de riche.

"Mmm... bon, dit Harry. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à Sainte Mangouste ? Personne n'est blessé ?

\- Non, on a rien, répondit Drago. Est-ce qu'on doit retourner chez Hermione pour répondre aux questions de ton équipe ?

\- Pas ce soir... Reposez-vous, et venez juste dans la matinée aux Ministère. D'ici là, on en saura certainement plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Et en attendant, soyez prudents. Ne sortez pas, encore moins seuls, recommanda Harry. On va voir s'il y aura des revendications quelconques dans la foulée... Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire, mais la presse va nécessairement apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Je vous conseille de ne pas faire de déclarations avant d'en savoir plus. Malefoy, à quel point ton loft est sécurisé ?

\- A peu près autant que le Ministère, répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais peut être ajouter quelques sortilèges de protection, au cas où...

\- Ferme le réseau de cheminette dès qu'on sera partis, conseilla Harry."

Malefoy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Potter était agaçant, mais il avait raison.

"C'est dingue, ce que les gens sont prêts à faire pour s'en prendre aux politiques, s'exclama Daphné. Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse en arriver à de telles extrémités.

\- Il existe un tas de gens déséquilibrés pour qui le moindre prétexte est bon à prendre... Il n'y a rien de plus facile que de trouver une raison pour justifier la violence. Si la guerre nous a prouvé quelque chose, c'est bien ça, déclara Harry."

Tous se turent suite à sa phrase, méditant sur la profondeur de la pensée du survivant.

"T'es vraiment le fils spirituel de Dumbledore, nota Drago.

\- C'est pas tellement offensant, Malefoy, l'informa Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, j'en suis bien conscient, et c'est exaspérant, répliqua le blond en arquant un sourcil."

Harry secoua la tête, mi-amusé mi-désespéré.

"Hermione, je peux te parler une minute ?

\- Bien sûr, soupira-t-elle."

Impossible d'éviter les questions d'Harry, cette fois-ci. Elle échangea un regard rapide avec Drago, et suivit Harry hors de la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent hors de vue, dans le hall d'entrée, et Harry s'assura que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation d'un coup de baguette distrait.

"Je ne veux pas que tu paniques, mais ça devient vraiment dangereux... Pour moi, tout ça n'est que la suite logique des tentatives de vous nuire. Un virage violent a été pris, et... commença à expliquer Harry, avant de s'interrompre. J'imagine que vous avez confronté votre taupe, alors, est-ce qu'elle pourrait être liée de près ou de loin à cette explosion ?"

Hermione s'accorda une seconde de réflexion avant de répondre, coincée. Si elle savait pertinemment que Laura ne _pouvait pas_ avoir déclenché cette bombe, elle ne pouvait pas partager cette information avec Harry. Ça reviendrait à confesser un meurtre.

"Je ne sais pas... On a rien dit, Harry. On attendait qu'elle fasse un faux pas pour la pousser dans ses retranchements. Et maintenant, impossible de la joindre."

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Puis il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, regarda un point dans le lointain, tapa du pied. Cette suite de réactions, qu'Hermione connaissait bien, ne signifiait qu'une chose : il était sur une piste, et il n'aimait pas du tout cette piste.

"Quoi ? A quoi tu penses ? le poussa Hermione.

\- De deux choses l'une. Soit Pods a volontairement fichu le camp pour continuer à comploter, ce qui fait d'elle une suspecte dans cette attaque, ou au moins une complice potentielle. Soit elle est une victime, comme toi ce soir, et sa disparition n'a rien à voir avec ses précédentes manœuvres. Peut-être qu'une tierce personne vous en veut. Dans ces deux scénarios, il faut qu'on mette la main sur elle rapidement. C'est peut-être tout le groupe des Non-Alignés qui est en danger."

Hermione déglutit, et pâlit d'une bonne teinte. Soudain, elle n'aimait pas tellement la piste que suivait Harry, elle non plus.

"Tu m'assures qu'aucun de vous - même pas Malefoy - n'a pu faire pression sur Pods, la menacer, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était grillée ? Parce qu'une explosion... C'est un geste irréversible, et désespéré. Si elle a eu peur de lui, ou des conséquences de sa trahison... Elle a pu agir de manière irréfléchie. C'est quand elle est acculée dans un coin et qu'elle n'a pas d'échappatoire que la bête mord."

Hermione s'empressa de nier. Comme prévu, les soupons d'Harry ne portaient absolument pas sur elle... Mais sur le Serpentard.

"Non, je pense qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on savait. Et Malefoy... Tu l'as vu de tes yeux, le soir où vous avez interrogé cette fille de l'allée des Embrumes, il ne voulait pas se débarrasser de Laura. C'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'on garde le silence, et qu'on la surveille. Il n'a rien dit, j'en suis persuadée."

Harry hocha la tête, forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison, et que Malefoy était celui qui avait temporisé et calmé une Hermione pleine de hargne ce soir là.

"Quoi qu'il en soit... Elle a pu avoir des doutes, même si vous n'avez rien dit, songea Harry. Je crois que je vais devoir lancer les recherches plus tôt que prévu, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de tout ça."

 _Oh, moi aussi_ , pensa Hermione.

"Ça tombe bien que vous veniez demain pour répondre à nos questions sur l'explosion. On en profitera pour évoquer la disparition de Pods dans les règles, avec une vraie audition de témoins. S'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, je ne peux pas continuer à mener cette enquête en dehors de tout cadre légal.

\- Je comprends tout à fait Harry. On répondra à vos questions, assura Hermione sans laisser paraître son malaise grandissant."

Harry remarqua néanmoins son angoisse, mais l'attribua au choc de l'explosion ou à la peur d'être la cible d'attaques au potentiel létal, et la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à la culpabilité d'Hermione, qui faillit fondre en larmes contre son épaule. Elle était en train de lui cacher des informations capitales, de mentir par omission, et pire : si cette bombe était une conséquence, même lointaine, de leurs actes répréhensibles, alors elle aurait pu se rendre coupable de la mort de Dahlia. Et ça... Elle n'osait même pas y penser.

"T'inquiète pas Mione, la rassura Harry en tapotant son dos gentiment. On va trouver le coupable et l'arrêter, c'est qu'une question de temps."

.

Blaise était allé se coucher depuis longtemps, après avoir englouti tout ce que la cuisine de Drago comptait de comestible. Hermione l'avait imité peu après, mais à présent, elle fixait le plafond de la chambre d'amis sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle se sentait impuissante, comme une brindille secouée par des flots incontrôlable qui la poussaient dans toutes les directions sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire. La gorge sèche, elle rejeta violemment l'édredon et s'assit sur le bord de son immense lit.

L'audition prévue par Harry le lendemain allait signer un tournant décisif pour eux. Soit ils allaient se trahir, soit ils allaient gagner un peu de temps. Mais dans les deux cas, l'éventualité de finir par se faire prendre au piège par des questions était inévitable.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione enfila un gros pull par dessus son pyjama et, pieds nus sur le marbre glacé du couloir, rejoignit le salon. Drago était toujours là, comme elle l'avait anticipé. Il était affalé dans le canapé, et fixait les flammes qui se mouvaient en crépitant doucement dans l'âtre. Sans émettre le moindre son, elle s'avança et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et les entourant de ses bras.

Il avait senti qu'elle était là avant même qu'elle n'entre vraiment dans le salon, mais il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle. Il continuait à regarder les flammes droit devant lui, et la lueur du brasier se répercutait en miroir dans ses iris gris. Hermione finit par tourner la tête vers lui, et son expression figée s'adoucit légèrement. Elle sentit l'angoisse qui l'empêchait de respirer se relâcher un peu, comme si le simple fait d'être assise avec lui suffisait à la rassurer.

"Demain... Il faudra me laisser parler, Granger. Si c'est toi qui réponds aux questions, Potter a plus de chance de nous percer à jour. Il te connait trop. Et tu ne sais pas mentir. Promets-moi que tu me laisseras prendre les coups sans intervenir.

\- Drago...

\- Granger, tu sais que j'ai raison. Et de toute façon, s'il suspecte quelque chose de louche dans nos réponses, c'est moi qu'il soupçonnera immédiatement. Alors autant qu'on l'anticipe.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour moi, je peux parfaitement mentir s'il en va de notre survie à tous les cinq.

\- C'est moi le leader. Et c'est un ordre, Granger."

Elle appuya sa tête sur ses genoux repliés devant elle, et étudia attentivement le profil de Drago. Il ne la regardait toujours pas, mais une chose était sûre : il avait mûrement réfléchi, et il n'allait pas reculer. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Pas à quelques heures de l'audition.

"On s'en tient aux faits. Strict minimum. On répond à leurs questions sans développer plus que nécessaire, reprit-il, un peu enroué.

\- Et s'ils nous séparent pour nous interroger ? s'inquiéta Hermione."

Drago haussa les épaules, et se tourna enfin vers elle. Puis il leva un bras et l'attira vers lui dans le fond du canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement appuyée contre lui. Elle consentit à abandonner sa position de repli, lâcha ses genoux, et se colla entièrement contre lui. Suivant le mouvement, Drago enroula ses bras autours de sa taille, et laissa reposer sa joue contre les cheveux d'Hermione. Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur son front, et les y laissa de longues secondes. Pourquoi exactement, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait cruellement envie de l'embrasser, au moins pour effacer ce pli tracassé au coin de ses lèvres. Et, moins avouable, parce qu'il y pensait sans arrêt.

"On est pas des suspects, on est des _témoins_. Potter l'a dit tout à l'heure. Je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent passer une héroïne de guerre comme toi sur le gril sans aucune preuve ou lien quelconque avec un crime.

\- Ils ne savent même pas qu'il y a eu un crime... réalisa Hermione. C'est juste une disparition. Et une explosion. Qui n'ont peut-être aucun lien...

\- Tu penses que ce qu'on a fait... Ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'explosion ?"

Hermione se redressa sur un coude dans le maigre espace disponible qu'il lui laissait, et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pourquoi je perçois de l'incrédulité dans le son de ta voix ? T'as l'air convaincu que ces deux évènements sont liés. Comment tu peux le savoir ?"

Il ne répondit pas, et haussa les épaules en regardant le plafond.

"Tu penses quand même pas que... que _Lupin_ a fait ça ? s'étrangla Hermione."

Il planta son regard dans le sien, et un instant, tout ce qu'elle y vit, c'est le reflet des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

"Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore penser qu'il est étranger à tout ça. C'est évident, que c'est lui. Il a perdu l'esprit. Il a déjà failli t'attaquer ! Il faut que tu lâches prises avec lui, et que tu commences à le voir tel qu'il est vraiment, parce que la personne que tu croyais connaître... Elle n'existe plus."

Hermione tenta de se redresser, se débattit un peu pour s'éloigner de lui, mais il la maintenait fermement en place contre lui.

"Comment tu peux dire ça ! Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, et tu l'as toujours détesté, alors ça t'arrange bien de lui mettre tout sur le dos ! s'insurgea la jeune femme en continuant à essayer de se dégager.

\- C'est parce que j'ai pas d'affection particulière pour lui que je vois les choses clairement, alors que toi, tu laisses le respect que tu avais pour lui obscurcir ton jugement. Granger, il a failli te tuer ce soir, et nous avec. Dahlia avec. Il _voulait_ te tuer. Et, que tu sois d'accord avec moi ou non, ça ne change rien, parce que j'irais contre ta volonté pour te sauver la vie. Je m'en fiches complètement que tu sois en désaccord avec moi là-dessus.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois que tu vas jouer les sauveur contre ma propre volonté ? Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui a besoin qu'on lui explique comment se protéger, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour ça, et encore moins d'un homme !"

Elle se cambra contre lui de toute ses forces dans un dernier espoir de se libérer, et crut qu'elle allait y parvenir quand elle sentit son bras se déplacer dans son dos. Mais en réalité, loin de la libérer, il bascula sur le côté et se coucha sur elle, l'écrasant contre le canapé.

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas du tout ça, mais encore une fois, ça ne change rien."

Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle aimait ou pas, tout à coup. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

"Je sais que c'est lui, et il va payer pour ça. Que tu y participes ou non."

Hermione ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle ressentait, prise par un tourbillon de colère, le corps parcouru de fourmillements d'adrénaline. Elle voulait le frapper, s'en aller, l'embrasser, se rouler avec lui dans ce canapé, lui asséner un grand coup de genou pour calmer sa masculinité littéralement écrasante, et tout ça en même temps. Il était au-dessus d'elle et la contemplait avec une expression décidée, sûr de son pouvoir sur elle. Et, même si elle avait toujours cru qu'elle était le genre de femme indépendante qui haïssait se laisser dominer par un homme, et encore moins par son leader, elle se sentait... troublée. Une vague de désir la saisit, et elle déglutit. Le regard de Drago passa de ses yeux à ses lèvres, comme s'il avait senti le changement.

Elle gigota de nouveau pour se dégager, et cela résulta en un frottement pas véritablement désagréable entre eux, ce qui arracha un petit grognement à Drago. Leurs regards se vissèrent de nouveau l'un à l'autre. Cette fois, ce n'était pas juste du défi. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, en appui sur ses coudes de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune femme, qui n'osait même plus respirer de peur de laisser échapper un gémissement. Elle écarta ses cuisses pour qu'elles encadrent le corps de Malefoy au milieu, sans le quitter des yeux, et remonta ses genoux.

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, attrapa une de ses chevilles, et laissa sa main remonter le long de sa jambe nue avec une lenteur désespérante.

Et finalement, c'est elle qui se jeta sur lui, et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était le signal qu'il attendait, et il lui rendit son baiser avec encore plus de fièvre, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche sans perdre de temps. Déjà à bout de souffle, ils émettaient une série de grognements et de gémissements erratiques, tandis qu'Hermione se cambrait contre lui et que les mains du blond attrapaient et palpaient et malaxait tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas. Il referma sa main droite sur un de ses seins, et elle lui mordit la lèvre, collant son bassin contre la preuve tangible qu'il avait vraiment envie d'elle. La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre, et il passa ses deux mains sous son haut de pyjama, empoignant fermement sa poitrine, titillant les pointes de ses seins, faisant rouler la chair sous ses doigts.

"Granger, est-ce que tu... commença le blond, les lèvres gonflées.

\- La ferme, Malefoy, grogna Hermione en profitant de son instant d'inattention pour faire sauter le bouton du pantalon de Drago et de descendre sa braguette."

Il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant seulement maintenant qu'elle avait au moins autant envie de faire ça que lui. Il la laissa descendre son pantalon le long de ses cuisses, où elle le laissa, avant de faire subir le même traitement à son boxer, libérant son membre gonflé. Elle enserra fermement ses doigts autour, il grogna, elle gémit par anticipation, et lorsqu'elle commença à faire glisser sa main de haut en bas, il crut vraiment qu'il allait mourir, que son cœur allait exploser en vol et que son cerveau allait devoir s'arrêter de fonctionner face à l'afflux de sensations. Il replongea sur sa bouche et elle s'arqua de nouveau contre lui. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, ils se consumaient, il sentait le corps de la jeune femme irradier de chaleur et de désir, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui refuser ce qu'elle voulait plus longtemps. De toute façon, il n'en avait absolument aucune envie.

Il fit glisser son short de pyjama le long de ses jambes, et elle l'aida à s'en débarrasser d'un coup de pied vigoureux. Il lui lança un sourire taquin, elle lui frappa le torse du plat de la main, et entreprit elle-même d'ôter sa culotte puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air pressé de le faire. Un peu déstabilisé par l'enthousiasme forcené de la Gryffondor, Drago l'aida un peu en retard, et fit remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse avec lenteur, pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la vitesse. Elle se tortilla pour protester, mais il continua à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec une douceur qui la rendait littéralement folle.

"Bon sang, Malefoy ! siffla Hermione en fermant les yeux, irritée au plus haut point."

Qui aurait cru que le prince des Serpentards était du genre doux et sensuel ?

Il sourit avec un petit air diabolique face à sa frustration non contenue, et la sentit se tordre sous lui. De nouveau, elle avait attrapé son pénis, et elle avait posé son pouce au sommet tout en imprimant de légers mouvements de va-et-vient le long de son membre. Emporté par les sensations qu'elle était en train de lui procurer, il abandonna totalement l'idée de rire, appuya ses caresses sur ses cuisses, et laissa sa main remonter au plus près de son intimité. Son index glissa le long de ses lèvres gonflées et, elle se cambra en gémissant. C'en était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il repassa de nouveau son doigt entre ses lèvres, en appuyant un peu plus son geste, et effleura son clitoris.

Ce qu'elle fit alors les surprit tous les deux ; elle empoigna fermement le sexe de Drago, se déporta légèrement sur le côté, et le positionna contre son entrée.

"Maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en fixant sur lui un regard déterminé."

Il n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'obéir, ce qui ne constitua absolument pas un sacrifice. A la seconde où il entra en elle, il sentit absolument tout de manière décuplée, d'une façon si puissante et violente qu'il sentit sa tête tourner. Il resta stoïque, ne bougea pas, et ils se dévisagèrent avec une lueur de surprise et d'envie aux fond des yeux. Ils ressentaient exactement la même chose à cet instant : le sentiment d'être entiers, complétés par l'autre, comme si tout ce qui avait précédé n'avait eu pour seul but de les emmener à cet instant précis. Hermione releva la tête pour joindre leurs lèvres à nouveau,et il commença à se mouvoir. Elle suivit le mouvement instinctivement, calant parfaitement son rythme sur le sien, sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre d'empressement fiévreux, ni les multiples émotions qui allaient avec, ni même les fourmillements d'excitation et de plaisir qui parcouraient chaque fibre de son corps. C'était comme si elle découvrait de nouvelles terminaisons nerveuses dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. Elle regarda Drago, qui la regardait aussi, avec des yeux plus sombres que jamais. Il était en train de se contrôler, elle en était persuadée : il avait l'air concentré, se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et semblait vouloir vérifier qu'elle n'allait pas changer d'avis. Elle posa une main sur sa joue comme pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien, et il se pencha pour celer à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser qui devint passionné. Elle remonta ses cuisses le long du corps du blond et lui enserra la taille avec pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle, pour le sentir contre elle, et il se laissa entraîner en avant sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle referma ses bras autour de son cou, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau à mesure que le plaisir montait en elle.

Elle était en train de faire l'amour avec Drago Malefoy.

Impossible de savoir si c'est cette pensée, ou la main du blond qui attrapa sa mâchoire pour approfondir leur baiser, qui provoqua l'orgasme le plus ravageur qu'elle n'eut jamais ressenti.

.

"On devrait aller se coucher, si on reste sur ce canapé, Blaise va vraiment se poser des questions, songea Drago en caressant les cheveux hirsutes d'Hermione."

Elle s'étira et enfila la culotte que Drago lui tendait. Il la regarda s'habiller en souriant bêtement, et attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendit pour qu'il se redresse. A genoux face à elle dans le canapé, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa doucement. Elle lui rendit ensuite son sourire, et descendit du canapé, un peu chancelante. Ils remontèrent le couloir en marbre main dans la main, et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, où Hermione s'apprêtait à entrer en le traînant derrière elle. Mais il s'arrêta. Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, et il soupira.

"Je ne couche jamais le premier soir, Granger, dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser sa main tel le gentleman qu'il n'était pas."

Stupéfaite par cette phrase qui n'avait aucun sens, elle laissa sa main retomber contre elle, inerte.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne _dors pas_ le premier soir ?

\- Si je rentre dans cette chambre, on sait tous les deux qu'on ne va pas dormir. Et on a définitivement besoin de quelques heures de sommeil avant l'interrogatoire.

\- Mais on _pourrait_ dormir. J'ai sommeil, moi, réfuta Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que tu as plus sommeil qu'envie de moi ? répliqua le blond en haussant un sourcil."

Elle s'autorisa un silence réflexif.

"On peut faire une rempart avec des coussins, suggéra la jeune femme.

\- Un rempart en mousse, c'est ça que tu proposes ? Ça ne me semble pas très fiable face à un être insatiable et motivé comme moi."

Hermione soupira, vaincue, et recula d'un pas dans la chambre. Il avait parfaitement raison, aussi pénible que ce soit pour elle de le reconnaître. Il se pencha pour attraper la poignée de la porte, lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, et la referma doucement. Elle attendit, raide, qu'il la rouvre, mais après quelques secondes où il ne se passa rien, elle entendit ses pas qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

* * *

 **Oulala... Je suis un peu stressée d'avoir vos retours sur cette scène finale. J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'était une grande première pour moi d'écrire ça !  
**


	26. Chapter 25 - Questionnements

_Chapter 25 - L'auror américain_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, tirée du sommeil contre son gré par des chocs répétés contre sa porte.

"Granger, il est neuf heures, debout ! s'écria Drago d'un ton péremptoire de l'autre côté de la porte."

Il aurait pu entrer dans sa chambre et la réveiller en douceur, en se déplaçant sur la pointe des pieds et en adoptant une voix calme, il aurait aussi pu lui caresser les cheveux. Mais non, il fallait qu'il se comporte comme un surveillant de dortoir, et qu'il tambourine violemment contre un bout de bois, faisant résonner les chocs loin dans les profondeurs du crâne de la Gryffondor.

Si la jeune femme s'était endormie dans un état proche de la béatitude, elle ne se réveillait pas dans les meilleures dispositions. Un peu en état de choc, elle papillonna des yeux en fixant le plafond, incapable de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire en pareille situation. Était-ce normal qu'elle se sente légèrement vexée par l'attitude brusque de Drago ? A quoi s'attendait-elle, après tout... Il n'allait subitement pas se transformer en agneau mièvre, d'une part parce que ce n'était pas son genre du tout, et d'autre part parce qu'elle ne _voulait pas_ qu'il devienne comme ça. Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre à lui apporter un plateau au lit, avec une foutue rose plantée dans un petit vase et une tasse de thé à la camomille. Non, il était plutôt enclin à la brusquerie, au ton revêche, aux regards de défiance, c'était sa façon à lui de se montrer humain.

"Granger ? insista Drago, une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

\- J'arrive, pas besoin de hurler, grogna Hermione en sortant de son lit."

Elle se frotta les yeux, et tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir à la seconde où elle les ouvrit. Elle se rua en avant, et souleva ses cheveux avec horreur, étudiant son cou avec attention.

"MALEFOY ! hurla-t-elle, profondément agacée par la négligence du Serpentard.

\- Quoi ? râla-t-il dans le lointain.

\- Reviens ici immédiatement ! lui ordonna-t-elle."

Elle l'entendit échanger quelques mots avec Blaise, et tapa du pied au sol en attendant qu'il daigne lui obéir. Ce sale petit... Il ouvrit la porte, planté dans toute sa splendeur face à elle. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre sa fureur en ordre de marche, et pointa un index tremblant vers son propre cou.

"C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'imagine que c'est une question rhétorique, répondit le blond en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce."

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le battant. Soudain, ils étaient seuls, et il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Impossible de lire son expression, il était parfaitement immobile et ne cherchait pas à se dérober ou à abréger cet instant d'intense connexion. Ils se regardaient sans bouger, elle pointant les marques sur son cou avec une rage de plus en plus ténue, et lui... Juste calé contre la porte, bras croisés. Soudain, elle se sentit un peu intimidée, et c'est avec horreur qu'elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble quelques heures auparavant.

Visiblement satisfait de la voir se décomposer, il haussa un sourcil, et se décida à parler.

"Il est possible qu'on se soit un peu laissé emporter cette nuit. Je plaide coupable, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Tu m'as mordue, l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as griffé, rétorqua-t-il en tirant sur son pull pour lui montrer les marques sur une de ses épaules. On va pas en faire tout un plat.

\- Oh... souffla Hermione en s'approchant de lui sans trop savoir pourquoi."

Il leva aussitôt les mains en l'air devant lui pour l'arrêter, et elle pila, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter. Est-ce qu'il avait... peur d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui dire qu'ils devaient revenir à une relation professionnelle, et ne pas se disperser ainsi ?

Parce que, en toute objectivité, c'est précisément ce qu'il aurait _dû_ dire.

"Reste où tu es, coupa-t-il. On a pas le temps de faire des galipettes, et on doit rester concentrés, expliqua-t-il en avisant son regard inquiet. Est-ce que tu te sens apte à affronter Potter et ses sbires zélés ?"

Elle hocha la tête, un peu rassurée ce ne pas être brutalement rejetée. Son égo tolérait plus facilement qu'il se tienne loin par peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à une attraction intense et passionnelle, plutôt que parce qu'elle lui donnait envie de vomir ou de se crever les yeux.

Puis elle plissa son front, frappée par son propre raisonnement. Elle était _rassurée_ alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à subir un interrogatoire, qui pourrait résulter en leur mise en examen à tous s'ils ne faisaient pas illusion. Elle était rassurée parce que Malefoy ne rejetait pas l'idée de faire de nouveau des galipettes avec elle. Était-elle devenue un genre de nymphomane dégoulinant de sentiments ? Pour son leader qui plus est ? Pour Drago Malefoy, sang-pur imbuvable, intolérable petit prétentieux qui lui avait mené la vie dure à Poudlard ? Avec qui elle partageait à présent une évidente complicité, non pas purement intellectuelle ou sexuelle, mais CRIMINELLE ?

Prenant son silence et sa soudaine expression soucieuse pour un signe qu'il avait fait un faux pas, et qu'il l'avait blessée, Drago décolla son corps de l'espace sécurisé contre la porte et avança vers elle. Il attrapa les mains de la jeune femme et les porta contre lui, en appui sur son torse, puis il essaya de capter son regard.

"Granger, c'est pas grave, je vais simplement jeter un sort pour faire disparaître ces marques, et personne ne les verra. Je suis désolé."

Elle se reconnecta au présent, et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi et de tes dents, Malefoy ! Je suis inquiète à cause de cet interrogatoire, c'est tout...

\- Oh... souffla le blond, en lâchant ses mains."

Elle ne les retira pas de son torse pour autant, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

"Je crois que je ne te déteste plus, lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus qui aurait parfaitement pu être celui du Serpentard.

\- Moi non plus, je ne déteste plus."

.

Blaise les attendait affalé dans le canapé de Drago, la Gazette à la main.

"Ça y est, t'es en Une Granger, depuis le temps que tu guettais ton apparition... pouffa-t-il.

\- QUOI ? s'étrangla Hermione en lui arrachant le journal."

Mais il ne s'agissait ni de meurtre, ni d'explosion. C'était une photo d'elle, debout sur un pupitre, en train de s'exprimer devant une foule, le poing brandi en l'air. C'était le soir de l'annonce des résultats de sa victoire, lors de sa première élection, des années auparavant.

"Féroce, nota Drago qui regardait derrière son épaule. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Que Granger est toujours en croisade pour sauver le monde, résuma Blaise. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Par contre, il y a un passage fort intéressant dans l'article."

Occupée à déterminer si quelque chose pouvait lui nuire dans le texte de Cédric, Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille les deux Serpentards. Le titre n'était pas fracassant, mais efficace : Une députée qui s'engage. Elle déplia le journal pour trouver la double page qui la concernait, et lu en diagonale les colonnes qui résumaient son action politique, son programme, ses succès.

"Apparemment, elle est amoureuse de l'un de nous, ajouta Zabini. Voire de nous tous. Potentiellement de tous les Non-alignés.

\- Hein ? grimaça Hermione en relevant la tête.

- _Ils sont dehors tous les jours pour inventer le monde de demain, et le monde de demain, il sera plus juste_... déclama Blaise avec emphase. Tu devrais écrire des paroles de chanson, t'es naturellement douée.

\- Donne-moi ça, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte. T'as donné une interview à Cédric ? se renseigna Drago en lui ôtant le journal des mains, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec dans le canapé.

\- Pas vraiment... Il m'a arrêtée dans la rue, et m'a enregistrée à mon insu. Je crois que je n'ai rien dit de dramatique, se défendit Hermione en se triturant les mains. Blaise, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de dramatique ?"

Il éclata de rire, et nia d'un hochement de tête.

"Non, Granger, c'était lyrique. Un moment de grâce. Divin."

Elle lui asséna une tape derrière la tête, et il se remit à ricaner de plus belle. Elle se tourna vers Drago, concentré dans sa lecture, qui ne disait plus rien.

" _Ils ont choisi de mettre cette puissance au service des autres, et d'utiliser leurs moyens pour aider les personnes en souffrance et créer des solutions..._ Non mais, merde, Granger, ça aurait claqué sur mes affiches de campagne, je regrette qu'on soit pas devenus amis plus tôt. Je serais devenu président, ou roi, avec toi pour me promouvoir, poursuivit Zabini.

\- Ça n'a rien de drôle, Zabini, siffla Hermione sans lâcher Drago du regard.

\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas drôle, confirma le blond en repliant le journal, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses genoux."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, inquiète. Mais il planta son regard dans le sien, et craqua un petit sourire étrange. Gentil. Reconnaissant. Pas du tout le genre de sourire qu'il lui adressait, ou qu'il adressait à qui que ce soit.

"Maintenant, on va vraiment être obligés de porter cette foutue loi pour l'équité, conclut Drago."

.

Ils déboulèrent tous les trois devant l'aile du Ministère dévouée au service des aurors, agrippés les uns aux autres, un masque d'impassibilité rivé au visage. Masque qui se fissura à l'instant où ils réalisèrent qu'ils venaient de transplaner, le plus innocemment du monde, au beau milieu d'une foule de journalistes qui se mirent à les bombarder de questions à la seconde où ils posèrent le pied sur la petite place.

"Bon sang, comment ils sont _déjà_ au courant ? grogna Drago entre ses dents."

Oh, bien sûr, ils étaient coutumiers de l'exercice. Les bains de foule, la presse qui les suivait comme leur ombre, les questions déplacées, tout ça était habituel. Mais une chose, et pas des moindres, changeait la donne : cette fois, ils n'étaient pas en train d'exercer leurs fonctions politiques. Ils n'étaient pas juste des députés. Ils n'étaient plus des héros de guerre ou des combattants vaincus. Ils étaient à la fois coupables, et victimes. Ils cachaient des évènements trop graves pour risquer d'être sous les feux des projecteurs au sommet de leur vulnérabilité. Et aucun d'eux ne connaissait la marche à suivre.

Hébétés, ils restèrent figés quelques secondes, harcelés de cris, de flashs et de micros tendus.

"Miss Granger, comment allez vous ? Êtes-vous blessée ? Savez vous qui a pu faire ça ? Peut-on penser qu'il s'agit d'une tentative d'assassinat politique ? Avez-vous reçu des menaces ? Cette explosion est-elle connectée à votre projet de loi pour l'équité entre tous les sorciers ? Pensez-vous qu'il peut s'agir d'une vengeance ? Un ancien mangemort pourrait-il être derrière tout ça ? Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy ?"

C'est exactement au moment où Hermione sentit le bras de Drago se tendre sous sa main qu'elle réalisa qu'ils devaient avancer, et traverser cette foule avant qu'un processus nommé Malefoy-en-route-pour-détruire-des-vies ne se mette en route. Elle se mit donc en marche, tractant malgré lui un Drago à la mine furieuse. S'il parlait maintenant, il allait être désagréable, potentiellement venimeux, ce qui allait sans aucun doute engendrer un nouveau cauchemar en termes de communication. Et Blaise en avait conscience, lui aussi, parce qu'il se plaça au côté de Drago pour faire rempart entre son altesse et la presse.

"Miss Granger, avez-vous une déclaration à faire ? Vos électeurs sont inquiets, pouvez-vous les rassurer ?"

Hermione faillit faiblir et répondre, mais elle sentit la main de Drago dans son dos qui la poussait en avant. Visiblement, il avait repris ses esprits, et avait bien compris qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas s'exprimer maintenant, sans aucune préparation.

"Monsieur Malefoy, étiez-vous présent au moment de l'explosion ? Des sources nous ont informés que vous étiez avec la députée Granger ! Dans son appartement, en pleine nuit ! S'agit-il d'une relation extra-professionnelle ?"

Ils mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais Drago déglutit, et continua à regarder fixement devant lui, clignant un peu des yeux lorsque les lueurs des flashs étaient trop proches. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié de la distance qui les séparait des portes, ils y étaient presque.

"Monsieur Zabini, avez-vous des informations ?

\- Ah, enfin, ma présence parmi vous est remarquée, grogna Blaise en roulant des yeux."

Aussitôt, tous les micros se tournèrent vers lui, et une masse l'encercla si rapidement qu'il se retrouva isolé des deux autres.

"Merde, pesta Drago en s'arrêtant."

Il attrapa la main d'Hermione avec autorité et rebroussa chemin en jouant des coudes, peut-être un peu trop vigoureusement pour être poli. Il distribuait des coups sans en avoir l'air, et la Gryffondor le suivait en jetant des regards d'excuse aux journalistes qui se trouvaient heurtés. Non qu'ils aient l'air de s'en offusquer. En réalité, ils étaient tellement assoiffés d'information, que Drago aurait pu les poignarder à la condition qu'ils leur offre ensuite une déclaration.

"Hiiii, Drago ! C'est Drago Malefoy, regardez !"

Des hurlements stridents et une marée humaine encore plus conséquente compliquèrent leur progression, au grand dam d'Hermione, secouée dans tous les sens. Drago lui jeta un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule, constata qu'elle n'en menait pas large, et pila. Puis il leva les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, et fusilla du regard tout être vivant qui se trouvait dans son rayon d'action.

"ÇA SUFFIT ! asséna-t-il."

L'autorité froide qui émanait de lui suffit à faire baisser le volume sonore et à stopper les bousculades, mais en réalité cela ne fit que figer la scène. Personne ne recula ou ne baissa son micro. Tous se contentèrent de bloquer leur mouvement, attendant la suite.

"Reculez ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix implacable."

Un peu étourdie, Hermione faillit elle-même obéir, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas concernée par le ton péremptoire du blond.

"Vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez faire preuve d'un peu de décence, et respecter le fait que nous sommes en train de vivre un moment très difficile ? RECULEZ !"

Cette fois, tout le monde obtempéra, et Blaise pu les rejoindre, essoufflé. Les journalistes se tenaient à présent à une distance respectueuse, mais n'avaient pas battu en retraite pour autant.

"Bon sang, ce que vous êtes têtus, remarqua Drago en se passant une main dans les cheveux."

Cette petite déclaration suffit à détendre légèrement l'atmosphère, et la tension retomba un peu.

"Écoutez... Je sais que vous essayez juste de faire votre travail, mais pour le moment nous ne sommes pas disposés à vous parler. Nous ferons une déclaration rapidement, intervint Hermione, conciliante.

\- Comme vous le voyez, Miss Granger va bien, elle n'a pas été blessée, ajouta Drago en passant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de la jeune femme."

Hermione se tendit, non pas à cause du contact, mais à cause de ce qu'il pouvait signifier aux yeux de la presse. Surtout après les questions qu'ils venaient de leur poser. Les suspicions étaient déjà lourdes, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Évidemment, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle, et plus précisément sur le bras de Malefoy sur elle. Personne n'osa poser de questions pendant quelques secondes, puis Drago retira furtivement son bras, et se racla la gorge, comme s'il ne venait pas _délibérément_ de conforter une rumeur. Il pouvait duper tout le monde en prétendant avoir agi par impulsion, mais il n'allait certainement pas tromper Hermione, ou Blaise. Drago savait toujours ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était le centre de l'attention. Il était né pour ça. Il contrôlait précisément ses gestes, mesurait leurs conséquences, et ne se montrait certainement pas affectueux avec un naturel déconcertant lorsqu'il risquait d'être pris en photo.

Il l'avait fait _exprès_. Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin, déstabilisée, et remarqua que Blaise faisait la même chose de l'autre côté de Drago, à ceci près qu'il avait l'air amusé par la situation.

"Nous n'avons aucune information à vous communiquer pour le moment, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les aurors sont sur le coup, et nous leur faisons pleinement confiance pour faire la lumière sur cette affaire. Ce service est extrêmement compétent. Pour l'instant, je vais être tout à fait honnête..."

Il s'interrompit, adoptant un air affligé qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

"... Nous sommes sous le choc de cette attaque. Ce qui s'est produit hier est inqualifiable. Quelles que soient les raisons ou justifications que nous pourrions essayer d'avancer ce matin, la vérité, c'est que l'ampleur et la violence de cet acte sont sans précédent. Nous sommes des élus du parlement sorcier, mais nous sommes avant tout des personnes, et s'en prendre à nous en tant que tels est intolérable. Nous devons faire front. A travers Miss Granger, c'est tout notre groupe qui est attaqué, la classe politique de ce pays, et donc ses citoyens. L'impunité n'existe pas. On ne peut pas s'en prendre aux représentants du peuple, parce que c'est s'en prendre au peuple lui-même. C'est odieux. Et la seule voix qui doit s'élever ce matin, c'est celle du rejet de la violence. Merci !"

Drago balaya d'un revers de la main les dizaines de micro tendus devant lui, et la foule s'écarta comme si Drago-Moïse venait d'ouvrir la mer en deux. C'est le moment que choisirent les aurors pour débouler hors de leurs locaux et venir à leur rencontre, pour les escorter vers l'intérieur. Tremblante, Hermione se laissa entraîner, cramponnée à la manche de Drago d'un côté, et à la main de Blaise de l'autre.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

"Excellente récupération, Ô chef, murmura Blaise si bas que seuls eux trois pouvaient entendre ses propos hautement dangereux."

Drago hocha la tête sans répondre, très satisfait de sa prestation, et les portes du ministère se refermèrent derrière eux. Harry apparut, légèrement décoiffé comme s'il venait de courir.

"Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il, principalement à l'intention d'Hermione, qui était très pâle. Désolé, on aurait dû vous dire d'utiliser les cheminées sécurisées... Quel cirque, dehors ! remarqua-t-il en jetant un œil au-dehors.

\- Potter, il y a des fuites dans ce service, tu devrais en référer à tes supérieurs. Peut-être que ça te vaudrait une promotion, le notifia Drago en retirant son manteau, cherchant du regard un éventuel majordome à qui le confier."

Évidemment, il n'y en avait aucun, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient au ministère et non dans un établissement de standing.

"Il n'y a pas eu de fuites, réfuta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Une explosion, c'est bruyant. Des journalistes sont venus cette nuit dans l'immeuble d'Hermione, mais ils n'ont pas pu accéder à la scène puisque, justement, des aurors étaient sur place pour protéger l'appartement. En réalité, ils ont failli de pas y parvenir, puisque quelqu'un avait jeté un sort anti-intrusion particulièrement vicieux.

\- Oh... se renfrogna Drago. Tu peux m'imputer ce sort _vicieux_ , mais pour ma défense, j'étais pris au dépourvu. Personne ne s'attend à subir une explosion en sirotant sa tisane à la camomille.

\- En fait... Hem, et bien... Ce sort, c'est quoi exactement ? On a beaucoup de mal à le contourner, pour la simple raison qu'on ne le connait pas.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourra disserter sur qui connait les sorts les plus puissants plus tard ? suggéra Hermione."

Drago fit une petite moue difficilement lisible, et Harry se racla la gorge.

"Effectivement. Bon... On va s'installer dans une salle un peu plus privée, déclara Harry. L'enquête a été confiée à un auror spécialisé dans les attaques terroristes, je vais vous le présenter. C'est une nouvelle recrue.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en occuper ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Non, répondit Harry avec une grimace désolée. Je ne peux pas être en charge d'une investigation qui te concerne, pour des raisons évidentes. Et, en plus, je ne suis pas aussi compétent sur les questions terroristes que mon collègue.

\- Pourquoi _terroriste_ , d'abord ? se renseigna Blaise. Je veux dire... ça parait drôlement inquiétant.

\- Avoir frôlé la mort, c'est inquiétant, remarqua Hermione.

\- On va tout vous expliquer, dit Harry. Et par _tout_ , je veux dire le peu qu'on sait à l'heure actuelle."

Ils s'installèrent en silence dans une sorte de salle de réunion, les trois députés alignés sagement en rang d'oignon. Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Si Drago avait opté pour une posture concentrée, les coudes appuyés sur la table et les mains croisées, Hermione ne savait que faire de ses jambes tremblantes et de ses mains moites. Blaise vint à sa rescousse en tapotant gentiment son genou, ce qui la réconforta un peu.

"Bon... Avant que mon collègue arrive, je voudrais qu'on parle d'un truc. Où vous en êtes avec Pods, exactement ? Parce qu'une disparition inquiétante a été signalée, et même si rien ne nous dit que les deux évènements sont liés, ça fait tout de même deux députées du même groupe qui sont mise en danger en l'espace de quelques jours. La question va forcément arriver sur le tapis. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes prêts à dire de manière officielle ?"

Harry avait parlé à voix basse, bien conscient qu'en évoquant le sujet en aparté, il transgressait les règles. Mais Hermione savait, tout comme lui, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ; il était déjà dans la confidence, il savait déjà pour la taupe et son complice, et il était déjà intervenu avec l'espionne étrange engagée par Laura, ce qui constituait déjà une façon d'outrepasser ses fonctions d'auror.

"Comment ça, de manière officielle ? Officielle pour les aurors, ou pour la presse ? vérifia Drago avant de répondre.

\- Tout ce que vous dites ici est confidentiel. Mais je vous conseille de dire la vérité... Elle émergera, de toute façon, parce que mon collègue est très compétent, insista Harry.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va dire la vérité ! coupa Hermione. Je te l'ai déjà dite hier soir. On a fait aucun mouvement en direction de Laura, aucun de nous ne l'a confrontée, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'on l'avait démasquée. Elle a disparu deux jours après ça... C'est pas comme si on l'avait beaucoup vue ces derniers temps, de toute façon."

Un peu déstabilisé par l'attitude défensive de sa meilleure amie, Harry se redressa et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

"Je n'étais pas en train de vous accuser de quoi que ce soit, que ce soit clair. Je m'assure juste que vous savez qu'il faut impérativement tout dire à ce service. Si vous pensez vous protéger en laissant de côté certaines informations parce qu'elles pourraient vous nuire _politiquement_... Ne le faites pas. Ça pourrait vous nuire _pénalement_. Ce qui est pire, non ?

\- Nettement, confirma Drago alors qu'il devait penser exactement le contraire. Mais j'exige ton assurance, Potter, que tout ce qu'on dira ici sur notre groupe politique restera confidentiel.

\- Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, Malefoy, rétorqua vivement Harry.

\- Oh, et pourquoi ? Je suis suspect, tout à coup ? J'ai posé une bombe pour m'auto-faire exploser ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ne me fais pas dire n'importe quoi... Bon sang, Malefoy ! tempêta Harry. Je veux juste que vous soyez pleinement transparents pour cette enquête. Sinon, on ne pourra pas vous protéger, et c'est sérieux.

\- On est bien placés pour savoir que c'est sérieux, on a failli sauter hier soir.

\- Et ma fille avec ! s'exclama Harry en tapant du poing sur la table."

Le silence s'abattit, lourd de sens, et Hermione se crispa. Drago lui avait demandé de rester en retrait et de le laisser mener l'entretien, et prendre les coups. Elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas céder à ses instincts et intervenir. Mais là...

"Je n'insinue rien du tout, je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien, se reprit rapidement Harry. Mais le fait est que les vies de ma meilleure amie et de ma fille on été mises en danger. Et, que vous soyez coopératifs ou non, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais. C'est simple, soit vous jouez la transparence avec mon collègue, soit JE balance tout. Je serai peut-être suspendu et dessaisi de l'enquête sur la disparition de Laura, mais si c'est le prix à payer, soit.

\- Saint-Potter le justicier est de retour, siffla Drago.

\- Harry, on va expliquer à ton collègue ce qu'on sait, coupa Hermione avant qu'Harry, nettement rouge, ne réplique. On a conscience que tout ça dépasse les affaires politiques et notre image. Pas besoin de vous sauter à la gorge."

Harry soupira, à-demi calmé.

"Bien. Je vais appeler mon collègue. Et ne me couvrez pas, parlez de mon implication."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, comme si l'idée de jeter Harry en pâture auprès de ses collègues revêtait une quelconque crédibilité.

« Hermione, insista Harry en fronçant le nez. Vous devez tout dire. C'est un ordre !

\- Potter, je ne sais pas si tu as été informé, mais nous ne sommes pas tes subalternes. L'intégralité du monde sorcier ne se plie pas à tes directives. »

Le survivant soupira, et se pinça l'arête du nez, à bout de nerfs. Malefoy l'usait.

« ... Mais si tu tiens à nettoyer ton ardoise, et redevenir l'être de perfection que tu étais, on te balancera. Tu peux compter sur moi, ne me remercie pas.

\- Drago ! s'offusqua Hermione. Harry nous aidait, c'est TOI qui l'a appelé, on ne va quand même pas...

\- Je sais qu'il nous aidait. Et il nous aide encore, là, rétorqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, irrité. Potter, fais semblant de ne pas entendre mes propos, il s'interrompit avant de se reconcentrer sur le regard furibond d'Hermione. Il n'a rien fait d'illégal en nous conseillant en tant qu'ami. Il est au courant de l'affaire Pods en tant qu'ami. Et on va expliquer, en tant qu'amis aussi, qu'il a agi dans les clous. Si on cache son intervention, c'est précisément ce qui la rend suspecte. Alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Aussi difficile que ce soit pour moi de le formuler à voix haute... hem, eh bien, Malefoy a raison. »

Harry sortit de la pièce et, à la seconde où il claqua la porte derrière lui, Hermione pivota vers Drago.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lâcha-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le blond en lui jetant un regard innocent.

\- Si tu cherches à le faire sortir de ses gonds et à te faire arrêter, c'est excellent, l'accusa Hermione.

\- On a déjà parlé de ça, répliqua vertement le Serpentard. J'attire son attention. Il pense déjà naturellement que je suis diabolique, je lui donne juste un peu de matière.

\- Je peux parfaitement répondre aux questions, Malefoy, je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses ce numéro de tête à claque pour détourner l'attention.

\- Tu veux me mettre des claques ? C'est extrêmement plaisant ça, Granger.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous livrer à des préliminaires ? Concentrez-vous, un peu, les rabroua Blaise en roulant des yeux."

Outrée, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un auror inconnu entra dans la pièce. Son imposante stature la força au silence, soudainement intimidée par la musculature et les sourcils broussailleux de l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année face à eux.

"Auror Harmon, enchanté, se présenta-t-il avec un accent américain qui poussa aussitôt Drago à le classer dans la catégorie des gens qu'il exécrait.

\- Drago Malefoy, répondit-il en se redressant pour lui serrer la main."

Il prit un malin plaisir à broyer la main de l'américain, avant que ce dernier ne fronce les sourcils et réplique en pressant si fort ses phalanges qu'elles craquèrent sèchement.

"Hermione Granger, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée par ces manifestations viriles parfaitement ridicules (et un peu inquiète que le blond ne se retrouve privé de l'usage de sa main droite, qui était, de notoriété publique, parfaitement capable).

\- Blaise Zabini. J'ai la maladie des os de verre, mentit Blaise en le saluant à son tour.

\- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, inutile de perdre plus de temps, les informa l'américain en leur faisant signe de se rasseoir. Le temps est notre ennemi dans ce genre d'affaire. Poser une bombe, c'est un acte désespéré et irréversible, et les poseurs qui échouent tendent à reproduire leur acte dans les jours qui suivent la première tentative. Donc, il faut qu'on l'arrête avant.

\- Logique, oui, dit Drago."

L'auror Harmon le regarda sans sembler parvenir à décider s'il se moquait de lui ou faisait simplement une remarque polie.

"Sur la scène de crime, nous n'avons rien trouvé de concluant. Aucun ADN, aucun message de revendication, aucun témoin oculaire, aucune image de vidéo-surveillance - le monde magique britannique est vraiment en retard là-dessus, d'ailleurs, vous devriez faire passer une loi sur la surveillance des lieux publics.

\- Nous aimons circuler librement, nous sommes des sorciers à l'âme de poètes, vous savez, dit Drago.

\- C'est le pays de Shakespeare ici, pas de la NSA, ajouta Blaise. Nos citoyens sont réfractaires à l'idée d'être filmés et pistés 24 heures sur 24. Les moldus le font, ça ne veut pas dire que les sorciers doivent les imiter.

\- Bref... intervint Hermione en pinçant simultanément ses deux collègues sous la table. Aucun indice, donc. Comment vous savez qu'il s'agit d'un acte terroriste ?"

L'américain, le visage plissé dans une expression de fureur contenue, choisit de poursuivre une conversation civilisée avec Hermione plutôt que d'entrer en conflit avec les deux aristocrates snobs qui l'entouraient. Il exécrait les britanniques et leur sentiment de supériorité. Il exécrait les privilégiés. Il exécrait ces sorciers issus de bonnes familles qui avaient effectué toute leur éducation dans un pensionnat coupé du monde. En réalité, il exécrait à peu près tout sur cette île.

Mais il était là pour effectuer son métier, apporter son expertise à ces sorciers anglais dépassés, et il prenait sa mission très à cœur.

"Vous êtes une personnalité politique de premier plan et une héroïne de guerre. Dès lors, une bombe posée sur votre paillasson est très probablement un attentat politique. Et ceci entre directement dans la catégorie du terrorisme.

\- Un acte qui emploie la terreur à des fins idéologiques ou politiques, acquiesça Hermione.

\- Vous écartez des motifs plus personnels, alors ? reprit Drago.

\- Pour le moment, oui. C'est assez improbable. A moins que vous ayez des raisons de penser que quelqu'un peut vous en vouloir, à vous, comme personne ? demanda l'auror à Hermione, qui déglutit discrètement. Une vengeance quelconque, un amant éconduit, un déséquilibré... Vous avez reçu des menaces, récemment ?"

Blaise pouffa, ce qui eu pour conséquence de déstabiliser l'américain.

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur... Harmon ? Mais nous sommes des élus. Nous recevons des lettres de menaces et des insultes quotidiennement. Certaines sont plus créatives que d'autres, bien sûr, mais c'est souvent l'œuvre d'individus inoffensifs et particulièrement désœuvrés.

\- Ces menaces se limitent à des menaces verbales, donc ? Juste des mots ?

\- Oui, confirma Hermione, avant de se souvenir d'un détail. Une fois, j'ai reçu des ongles de pied de troll dans un paquet, parce que j'ai suggéré que les trolls étaient un peuple peu instruit qui vivait dans des conditions sanitaires désastreuses. Je voulais les aider à construire des infrastructures, vous comprenez... Des hôpitaux, des écoles... Enfin, ça n'a pas été très bien compris.

\- Des ongles de pied, répéta l'américain, incrédule. Je vois.

\- Nous vivons dangereusement, ajouta Drago. Nous occupons des fonctions qui nous placent en première ligne, au contact de la population, et souvent auprès des plus précaires... Comme vous, en réalité. Même si nous ne prenons pas les même risques, puisque de toute évidence, nous ne sommes pas habilités à lancer des sorts dangereux, comme le Avad...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, le coupa Hermione en pinçant son leader une deuxième fois, nous sommes habitués à être malmenés verbalement. Quelles que soient les décisions que nous prenons, il y a toujours une part de la population qui y est opposée. Par contre, être attaqués physiquement, c'est une première.

\- Avez-vous conservé vos lettres de menace, Miss Granger ? J'aimerais que mon équipe les étudie, au cas où des éléments vous auraient échappé et pourraient laisser penser que les auteurs pouvaient passer à l'acte.

\- Ma secrétaire nourrit une plante carnivore avec ces lettres, malheureusement, éluda Hermione. Mais vous pouvez étudier les insultes que je reçois sur les réseaux sociaux sorciers, ça vous donnera un aperçu significatif.

\- Une plante carnivore. Bien. Je vois.

\- Le climat social est tendu, en ce moment, ajouta Blaise. Depuis la création de notre nouveau groupe, on est la cible de critiques venues de tous bord. Et la presse... Notre couverture médiatique est houleuse. Je ne sais pas si ces éléments peuvent vous aiguiller, mais pour résumer, des milliers de personnes peuvent être suspectes. Approximativement n'importe quel sorcier britannique."

L'auror américain tira une chaise et s'y assit, abattu par le nombre de pistes brouillées qui s'offraient à lui. Cette affaire semblait de plus en plus compliquée. Il ouvrit le dossier colossal qu'il avait amené avec lui, et s'y plongea quelques secondes, pensif. Coupures de presse, compte-rendus de l'assemblée, Hermione crut même y voir son dossier scolaire à Poudlard. Ils avaient réussi à amasser tous ces documents en une seule nuit ? Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter d'identifier d'autres papiers, mais arrêta son examen lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Harmon.

"Une de vos collègues, Laura Pods, fait l'objet d'un signalement... Elle aurait disparu, aux dires de Rémus Lupin. Miss Granger, il s'agit d'une de vos amies, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous sommes collègues depuis près de 6 ans. Nous étions ensemble dans le mouvement progressiste avant de rejoindre les Non-alignés. Donc, oui, nous étions proches, confirma Hermione.

\- _Étions_ ? tiqua l'auror en se penchant en avant.

\- Depuis que nous avons changé de groupe politique, nous nous sommes éloignées, répondit Hermione avec empressement."

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas réellement _menti_. Mais cet état de fait allait devoir changer.

"Écoutez, ce que nous allons vous dire doit rester entre nous. Est-ce que nous pouvons vous faire confiance ? s'enquit Drago en regardant l'auror dans les yeux.

\- Rien de ce que vous me direz de sortira de ces quatre murs, assura Harmon en pointant du doigt de plafond, ce qui n'avait pas le moindre sens. J'ai conscience que la politique, c'est un monde d'apparence, et de requins, alors allez-y. Rien ne sera divulgué au public. Tant que c'est légal, il se corrigea en penchant la tête.

\- C'est légal, assura Drago."

Ça ne l'était pas du tout.

"Le fait est que le comportement de Laura Pods était problématique au sein de notre groupe. Elle était peu investie, absente, voire secrète. Et nous avons réalisé qu'elle ne travaillait pas réellement pour nous, mais pour son ancien groupe, qu'elle informait de nos activités. Nous avions une taupe dans notre groupe. Elle renseignait également la presse et abreuvait les tabloïds de ragots internes.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? pressa l'auror.

\- Rien, mentit Drago. Nous avons compris quel rôle elle jouait en début de semaine, et nous en avons informé votre collègue, Harry Potter, pour avoir des conseils légaux, et faire les choses correctement.

\- Oh ! dit Harmon, surpris de voir son collègue entraîné dans cette affaire.

\- Nous l'avons consulté en tant qu'ami, précisa Hermione. Nous sommes proches depuis l'enfance, et on savait qu'il nous donnerait de bons conseils. Nous voulions gérer cette histoire discrètement, et éviter qu'elle se retrouve étalée dans la presse. Ça nous aurait affaiblis, vous comprenez.

\- Nous sommes _très_ proches, insista Drago en hochant la tête.

\- Je vois... Que vous a conseillé Harry ?

\- De l'observer et d'attendre, pour comprendre ce qu'elle manigançait exactement. C'est ce qu'on a fait. On s'est mis d'accord pour garder le secret, et simplement la regarder. On pensait qu'en la surveillant, on apprendrait pourquoi elle voulait nous nuire à ce point. On aurait pu contenir un éventuel scandale, comme ça.

\- Avez-vous compris ?

\- Non, reconnut Drago. Non seulement on ne sait pas ce qu'elle avait contre nous, mais en plus elle a cessé de venir travailler, alors nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le loisir de continuer à la surveiller les jours suivants.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas signalé sa disparition, affirma l'auror. Pourquoi ?

\- On n'est pas tenus à une présence régulière, dans nos bureaux. Nombre d'entre nous sont en déplacement, parfois à l'international, ou travaillent depuis chez eux. C'est assez difficile de savoir qui fait quoi, et où, expliqua Hermione. Et, si l'on ajoute à ça le fait qu'elle devait être mal à l'aise de nous trahir et peu encline à passer du temps avec des gens qu'elle cherchait à détruire... J'imagine que c'était assez logique qu'elle prenne ses distances. On a jamais été inquiets. On s'est juste dit qu'elle travaillait dans son coin.

\- C'est votre ancien leader qui a signalé sa disparition. Ça ne vous semble pas étrange, que son ex-supérieur soit plus inquiet de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles plutôt que son actuel ?"

Cette fois, la question était directement destinée à Drago, qui haussa les épaules comme si il se fichait éperdument de passer pour un chef de parti distrait.

"J'imagine qu'elle entretient une plus grande proximité avec lui qu'avec moi. Je ne sais pas quelle est la nature exacte de leur relation, ceci-dit, répondit le blond sans se départir de son air évasif.

\- Est-ce que vous insinuez que Remus Lupin et Laura Pods entretiennent une liaison ?"

Harmon nota quelque chose dans son dossier, et Drago cacha avec difficulté un rictus de satisfaction. Qui se répercuta en miroir sur le visage de Blaise.

C'est là qu'Hermione comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire derrière son petit air innocent. Il ne descendait pas Lupin en flammes dans la presse, comme Blaise l'avait recommandé la veille. Il s'était engagé à ne pas abreuver les médias d'informations capables de compromettre Lupin, de le salir dans l'opinion, et Hermione avait cru en sa bonne foi, se disant qu'il voulait, comme elle, la jouer fair-play. Parce qu'il avait donné sa parole, et qu'il avait pris son parti.

En réalité, il était en train d'instiller un doute... Rien de fracassant, il avait juste suggéré une piste sans en avoir l'air. Il avait lancé l'auror Harmon sur une pente qui allait orienter l'enquête vers Lupin, le rendre suspect. Et avec l'enquête, la presse. Il faisait exactement ce que Blaise avait proposé, à ceci près qu'il n'allait pas se salir les mains, ni même se fatiguer à trouver des informations. C'était inutile : les aurors allaient le faire pour lui.

Hermione avala douloureusement sa salive, et essaya d'avaler en même temps son sentiment d'avoir été trahie par Drago.

"Je suis juste surpris, comme vous, que Lupin soit capable de se rendre compte en quelques heures que son ancienne subalterne a prétendument disparu.

\- Ça implique une certaine proximité, en effet, confirma l'auror. Vous pensez qu'il jouait un rôle dans sa position de taupe au sein de votre groupe ?

\- Nous en sommes certains, en réalité, corrigea Drago. Nous avons le témoignage écrit d'une femme qu'ils ont engagée il y a quelques temps. Lupin et Pods travaillaient ensemble en sous-main. C'est Potter qui a une copie de ce témoignage. Vous voyez... C'est une affaire banale de trahison en politique. Comme vous le disiez si justement tout à l'heure, c'est un milieu de requins. Rien d'original."

L'auror Harmon se gratta le menton, et se remit à prendre des notes, ce qui permit à Hermione de jeter un regard en coin parfaitement furieux à Drago, qui fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

"Si je résume bien la situation... Laura Pods vous a trahi, et est depuis portée disparue, finit par lâcher l'américain.

\- Présenté comme ça... nous semblons suspects, grogna Drago en regardant avec attention ses ongles. Mais je vous assure que c'est simplement un terrible concours de circonstances. Mauvais timing.

\- En effet, oui, confirma Harmon. Quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ?

\- Je ne saurais dire... répondit Drago, pensif. Il me semble l'avoir croisée dans la semaine, au bureau. Quel jour était-ce...

\- Aucun souvenir, ajouta Blaise en haussant les épaules. C'est confus...

\- Nous pouvons vous communiquer notre registre des entrées et sorties, suggéra Hermione, qui gardait cet atout dans sa manche depuis le début de l'entretien."

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord la veille pour donner cette information aux aurors, et les laisser mettre le nez dans leurs documents internes dans la mesure où ils en contrôlaient le contenu. Les registres avaient été modifiés le soir du crime, et ne contenaient donc rien qui permette de les suspecter. Ils _prétendaient_ collaborer, comme Drago l'avait requis.

Et Hermione réalisa qu'en réalité, ils faisaient absolument tout ce que Drago avait requis. Tout ce que le leader voulait, elle l'exécutait. Comme pointer du doigt Lupin. Faire des déclarations mensongères à la presse pour s'attirer la sympathie de l'opinion. _Coucher avec lui dans son canapé_.

"Je vous remercie d'avoir joué franc jeu avec moi, je sais bien que c'est pas une chose évidente pour vous, les politiques. Entre nous, je ne pense pas que ces deux affaires soient connectées... J'ai du mal à imaginer une députée élue tentant d'en assassiner une autre, c'est saugrenu !"

Harmon s'autorisa un petit rire se voulant compatissant, et les trois autres ricanèrent avec plus ou moins de conviction. S'il savait à quel point son intuition était mauvaise...

"Je vais devoir interroger les membres de votre groupe politique par acquis de conscience, reprit l'auror. Ça nous permettra de réduire considérablement le groupe de suspects. Évidemment, pour éviter de donner naissance à des rumeurs inutiles, je procéderai avec discrétion. Est-ce que cela vous conviendrai que je passe simplement dans vos bureaux pour récolter des témoignages ? J'en ferai de même auprès de cet autre parti, les Progressistes.

\- Bien, je comprends tout à fait, agent Harmon, dit Drago. Nous nous tenons à votre disposition, bien entendu. Ceci dit, au sujet de l'affaire qui nous concerne en premier lieu... L' _attentat_ ? Parce que c'est bien ça dont il est question, n'est-ce-pas ? Que comptez-vous faire pour protéger Miss Granger ?

\- Monsieur Malefoy... Soyez sûr que c'est notre priorité. Avant toute chose, je dois m'assurer que, si Laura Pods a effectivement disparu, cela n'a rien à voir avec la présente explosion. Elle pourrait y être connectée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il est impératif qu'on mette la main sur elle pour écarter cette possibilité. Même si, comme je viens de vous le dire, j'ai du mal à trouver cette hypothèse crédible. Pour moi, tous les indices pointent en direction d'un _loup solitaire_."

Hermione étouffa une quinte de toux, et grimaça un sourire pour s'excuser. Harmon fit apparaître un verre d'eau d'un coup de baguette magique, et reprit son monologue, partageant avec eux ses arguments d'une lucidité et d'une précision sans failles.

"Je disais donc... Tout laisse à penser que cette bombe est l'œuvre d'une personne en marge de la société, qui éprouve du ressentiment pour votre action politique ou votre personne. Et, compte tenu de l'utilisation de matériaux d'origine moldu pour fabriquer l'explosif - quoi qu'altérés et amplifiés par la magie -, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il s'agit, sinon d'un né-moldu, au moins de quelqu'un qui a une connaissance affinée du monde non magique. Cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit, est dangereuse. Et motivée. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas revendiqué ce crime ou expliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre ses motivations ne peut signifier qu'une chose : elle reste discrète, parce qu'elle prévoit de continuer son action, et ne veut pas être entravée. Elle reste dans l'ombre, et c'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour nous, parce qu'il nous est difficile d'établir un profil à partir du silence. Nous avons affaire à un individu raisonnable, qui planifie, qui a une stratégie au long cours."

Hermione sentit ses doigts se serrer malgré elle autour de son gobelet en carton, projetant une petite gerbe d'eau au-dessus du récipient. La main de Drago enserra aussitôt la sienne sous la table, lui broyant les doigts, et propageant une chaleur bienvenue à cet instant.

Bien sûr qu'elle lui en voulait. Terriblement, en réalité, parce qu'elle se sentait impuissante ; il dirigeait tout, décidait de tout, ne respectait pas sa parole, il l'irritait et la mettait hors d'elle et la privait de tout contrôle sur les évènements. Il ne prenait que des décisions avec une logique froide. Des décisions radicales, destructrices, probablement immorales. Il mentait avec aplomb, manipulait, distillait ses idées perfides au moment opportun.

Il était en charge. En charge d'eux tous, et d'elle en particulier.

Hermione Granger exécrait ce sentiment d'être incapable de décision dans sa propre destinée. Néanmoins, aussi pénible que ce soit de l'avouer, elle se sentait rassurée et reconnaissante de ne pas être seule dans cet affreux merdier, de pouvoir, pour une fois, compter sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même. Il n'était pas parfait, rien n'était parfait, mais il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire pour les protéger.

Elle serra à son tour les doigts de Drago entre les siens, un peu plus fort que nécessaire, et elle constata avec délectation que sa lèvre inférieure se tordait dans un léger rictus de douleur. S'ils s'en sortaient, elle aurait tout le temps de lui faire payer cet affront, et de récupérer le commandement de son destin. Si, par miracle, ils échappaient à la prison et ne finissaient pas éparpillés en petits morceaux au cours d'un attentat, elle aurait l'occasion de lui rappeler pourquoi elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération.

"Ne cédez pas à la panique, tout va bien se passer, ajouta Harmon. Je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de rester discrets, d'éviter les lieux publics et les bains de foule, et de ne pas rester seuls. Passez le mot à vos collègues. Une équipe de sécurité va vous être assignée, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il à destination d'Hermione, qui sursauta. Avez-vous réfléchi où vous allez vivre ? Parce qu'il est impératif que vous ne retourniez pas à votre adresse.

\- Euh... Je...

\- Elle va vivre chez moi, dirent Blaise et Drago à l'unisson, avant de se jeter mutuellement un regard interloqué."

* * *

 **L'interrogatoire a fini par arriver, il était temps que chacun s'explique (y compris Harry). Bon, évidemment, notre petit Drago a trouvé un moyen de retourner les choses à son avantage. Again !**

 **Merci pour vos retours et vos hypothèses. ça m'aide énormément de savoir ce que vous comprenez ou devinez à partir du texte, parfois tout me semble évident et en réalité... ça ne l'est pas du tout. Donc, merci de prendre le temps de me donner votre avis. Après un petit blocage, je crois que cette fois je suis de nouveau sur les rails. Le confinement me rend plus productive, qui l'aurait cru !**

 **A bientôt :)**


	27. Chapter 26 - Nervous breakdown

_Chapter 26 - Nervous breakdown_

Après près de deux heures d'entretien avec l'auror Harmon, qui les avait gratifiés en partant d'une sorte de salut militaire à l'inspiration patriotique, Hermione, Drago et Blaise se faufilèrent dans une cheminée.

Finalement, le bilan de la matinée au ministère n'était pas purement désastreux ; l'américain n'était pas braqué contre eux, il semblait plutôt les prendre au sérieux et sincèrement vouloir les aider. Il était convaincu qu'ils étaient menacés par un réel danger, pas qu'ils _étaient_ le danger. Ils avaient plus ou moins suivi les directives d'Harry, à savoir de dire la vérité - une vérité aménagée à leurs convenances. L'ardoise d'Harry était vierge, celle de Lupin un peu moins immaculée, Hermione était une victime innocente, Drago un leader concerné et compétent, et Blaise un député parfaitement respectable. Seul le cas de Laura laissait planer une ombre incertaine sur leur affaire.

Harry n'avait même pas été menacé d'être suspendu pour s'être impliqué dans une affaire sans la signaler à ses supérieurs - Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de signaler à voix haute que son statut de survivant lui donnait carte blanche pour faire exactement ce qu'il voulait sans jamais n'avoir à rendre de comptes, comme il le faisait déjà à Poudlard.

Un autre point noir, et pas des moindres, était à noter : une équipe de quatre aurors - non pas un, ni même deux, voire trois - avait été affectée à la surveillance constante et minutieuse d'Hermione, et la suivrait donc comme son ombre dans les jours à venir. Drago leur avait fait signer un accord de confidentialité avant même qu'ils ne soient proprement présentés à la Gryffondor, avec un zèle inquiétant mais légitime. Après tout, ces aurors allaient non seulement être témoins de leur quotidien, mais également de leurs activités professionnelles. Si on ajoutait à cela le fait qu'ils avaient fait disparaître un cadavre quelques jours en arrière...

Les cascades médiatique du blond avaient en outre eu un impact immédiat, et bénéfique : toutes les chaînes d'information relayaient les images d'une héroïne de guerre pâle et traumatisée, encadrée par deux députés solides et dévoués. La presse était unanime, le Royaume-Uni était sous le choc, toute personnalité publique interrogée délivrait le même message : cet attentat était abominable et le coupable devait payer.

Les Weasley offrirent l'asile à Hermione en lui proposant une chambre au Terrier, Abelforth se dit prêt à monter la garde devant sa chambre jour et nuit, Karacter publia un communiqué de presse de soutien, co-signé par un grand nombre de députés adverses. Luna tenta bien d'attribuer l'explosion à des cornes d'animal exotique obscur, mais il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence quand Harry Potter en personne présenta à la presse des photos de l'appartement ravagé d'Hermione.

Une chance que Pansy se trouve sur un tout autre continent, puisqu'elle semblait complètement paniquée par la nouvelle de l'explosion, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un genre de rétribution divine pour leurs actions immorales. Fort heureusement, Théo l'abreuvait de Cuba libre, et Hestia l'aidait à rédiger des discours cohérents. Au penthouse, c'était visiblement l'émoi ; Flint était sur le sentier de la guerre, prêt à créer une milice pour retrouver lui-même le poseur de bombe, tandis que Dubois avait installé une collection de balais sur le toit de l'immeuble pour faciliter leur fuite en cas d'intrusion. Tout ceci leur avait été rapporté par Astoria, qui documentait minute par minute les activités des autres en leur absence. Comme toujours, elle ne tremblait pas ; elle gardait un œil sur les Non-alignés, veillait à ce que chacun garde la tête froide.

"Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu par cette idée, répéta Drago pour la cinquantième fois en une heure."

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, et choisit de ne pas répondre. Il chercha le regard d'Hermione, qui était occupée à se sécher les cheveux, une serviette à la main. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre part à ce débat, qui pourtant était à son sujet. La Gryffondor semblait légèrement absente, voire non concernée, et agissait mécaniquement sans participer aux conversations.

"Si ta mère se mêle encore de...

\- Arrête avec ma mère, trancha Blaise en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son meilleur ami.

\- Je maintiens que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Drago, arrête, finit par décréter Hermione, sa serviette enroulée autour de la tête. C'est la meilleure solution. Il y a suffisamment de chambres ici pour héberger mon équipe de sécurité, ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un coup de menton les quatre aurors assis sagement dans un des canapés de Blaise. En plus, cet immeuble est très bien protégé. Et sa mère n'est même pas là...

\- Ces arguments fonctionnent aussi pour MON appartement, pointa Drago.

\- La presse ne me prête pas de liaison avec Blaise, répliqua Hermione."

Drago haussa un sourcil, pas franchement convaincu par l'argument.

"T'es le leader de mon groupe, ajouta Hermione, ça ne ferait pas du tout bon ménage que je vive sous ton toit, tu le sais très bien. En plus, c'est provisoire. Je déménage dès demain."

Un Drago renfrogné se laissa tomber sur le canapé, forçant les aurors à se tasser pour lui faire de la place.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, ce que pense la presse, grogna-t-il.

\- Eh bien je suis ravi que tu aies posé la question ! s'exclama Blaise en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, bousculant Drago, qui força encore une fois les aurors à s'empiler au bout."

Et il dégaina son téléphone comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis des heures, faisant défiler sous les yeux du blond un tas d'articles.

" _Granger et Malefoy, la liaison qui a failli leur coûter la vie_... _Lucius Malefoy désapprouve, il tente de les tuer_... _Un couple au Parlement..._ Bon, ça, on dirait clairement le titre d'un film moldu de Noël. _Les amants maudits..._ Celui là, je l'aime pas trop. Oh, et celui là ! _Une relation sulfureuse._ C'est Skeeter. On reconnait sa plume !

\- Quel montage affreux, mais qui a fait ça ! s'insurgea Drago en arrachant le téléphone des mains de Blaise. J'ai l'air d'avoir un double menton.

\- Je me trouve pas mal, moi, les informa Hermione, qui faisait tomber des gouttes d'eau sur Drago en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

\- Vous ratez complètement le point de ma démonstration, siffla Blaise. Auror numéro 1, qu'est-ce que je voulais leur faire remarquer, d'après vous ?"

Surpris que quelqu'un remarque enfin leur présence, les aurors redressèrent la tête.

"Numéro 1, vous perdez des points pour une absence évidente de réactivité. J'espère que vous êtes moins lent à la détente en cas de duel inopiné. Numéro 2 ?

\- Quelle était la question ?

\- Éliminé aussi, pour un manque d'attention préjudiciable. Numéro 3 !

\- Euh... On dirait qu'il y a beaucoup d'articles qui parlent d'une relation entre monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger...?

\- Vous êtes out. Absence totale d'éloquence. Numéro 4, tous mes espoirs reposent sur vous, ne me décevez pas.

\- La presse pense déjà qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est si grave que ça ? Je veux dire... C'est pas comme si c'était interdit."

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, mais aucune remarque cinglante ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il verrouilla l'écran de son téléphone, et observa le plafond, songeur.

"Vous marquez un point, numéro 4."

Il avait été décidé qu'Hermione allait passer la nuit chez Blaise, en l'absence de sa délicieuse mère qui avait visiblement prévu un week-end à Venise, avec un de ses multiples prétendants. Dès le lendemain, elle se verrait attribuer une chambre dans un hôtel sorcier, que l'auror Harmon considérait comme la solution la plus facile à sécuriser. Hélas, Drago, qui n'était pas à l'initiative de cette idée, la trouvait par conséquent terriblement mauvaise.

"Je maintiens que ce cirque ne sert à rien. Sans vouloir vous offenser, messieurs, reprit Drago à l'attention des quatre aurors, nous sommes formés au combat, et je ne crois pas qu'une armée soit requise pour protéger Miss Granger. Qui connait probablement plus de sorts de défense que vous tous réunis.

\- Monsieur Malefoy... On nous a affectés à cette mission, nous avons des ordres. Visiblement, aussi _formés_ que vous le soyez, ça ne vous a pas empêchés de frôler la désintégration par bombe artisanale.

\- L'auror numéro 4 est insolent, remarqua Blaise.

\- Drago, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça moins non plus, mais c'est une décision du bureau des aurors, et ils ne font que leur travail, temporisa Hermione.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ne font que ce que Saint Potter leur a ordonné. Parce qu'il veut nous surveiller, ne t'imagine pas qu'il ne s'agit que de te protéger... siffla Drago."

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, debout derrière le canapé. Le silence qui s'ensuivit força Drago à se retourner pour l'observer, et il étouffa une grimace en avisant l'air profondément agacé de la jeune femme.

"Malefoy, dit Hermione d'une voix menaçante.

\- Granger, répliqua le blond sans se dégonfler.

\- Cuisine, maintenant, décréta la jeune femme en se détournant brusquement."

Drago se leva, et croisa malencontreusement le regard amusé de Blaise.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont simplement crier un peu avant d'échanger leurs salives respectives. C'est ce qu'ils font, expliqua Zabini aux aurors."

.

Drago suivit Hermione en traînant des pieds pour manifester sa mauvaise volonté, et entra à sa suite dans la cuisine. Ils s'appuya avec nonchalance contre l'ilot central en marbre, et attendit que la foudre lui tombe dessus, stoïque. Mais Hermione pivota, soupira bruyamment, et fit demi-tour pour fermer la porte derrière eux.

"Tu sais Drago, quelqu'un de normal aurait fermé la porte derrière lui, a priori en la claquant. Mais toi, non, il faut que quelqu'un le fasse à ta place.

\- Tu me reproches de pas claquer les portes derrière moi ? Ça manque à la dispute parfaitement scénarisée que tu anticipes ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... commença Hermione."

Elle s'interrompit, prise au dépourvu par le claquement sec d'une porte de placard que Drago venait d'ouvrir, et de claquer aussitôt après.

"Satisfaite ? vérifia-t'il.

\- Absolument pas, non ! objecta Hermione en secouant la tête."

Drago recommença son manège et fit claquer la porte du frigo, puis un tiroir à couverts, et aurait probablement continué à fracasser d'autres portes si Hermione ne lui avait pas jeté sa serviette mouillée à la tête pour l'immobiliser. Interdit, il souleva le linge humide du bout de doigts et lui jeta un regard outré.

"T'as fini, c'est bon ? râla Hermione en récupérant sa serviette d'un geste brusque.

\- Oui, c'est bon, on peut démarrer cette dispute, je suis suffisamment échauffé. Tu veux commencer, peut-être ? proposa Drago en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je ne voulais même pas me disputer ! C'est toi, tu... Argh ! T'es tellement... Tellement, agaçant ! pesta Hermione en pointant un index accusateur dans sa direction."

Drago se contenta d'un petit rictus, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine sans dire un mot de plus.

"Ce que je voulais dire, c'est... commença Hermione, avant de s'interrompre pour sa racler la gorge. Je ne suis pas ravie de toute cette agitation, ok ? Ça ne plait pas plus qu'à toi que mon appartement ait explosé, qu'on soit interrogés par une sorte de super détective américain et que tout une équipe d'aurors me colle aux fesses. Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, tout ça, c'est... incontrôlable. Alors... Si tu pouvais ne pas en rajouter, et te contenter de suivre le mouvement, puisque de toute façon il n'y a rien d'autre qu'on puisse faire pour le moment..."

Hermione baissa les yeux, soudain très intéressée par ses propres mains.

"Je... reprit-elle. J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi, sur ce coup là."

Elle aurait probablement continué à étudier ses mains avec attention si les bras de Drago ne s'étaient pas brutalement refermés autour d'elle, l'attirant dans une étreinte ferme. Pressée contre lui, elle se figea un instant avant de laisser son front s'appuyer contre son torse. Elle soupira, et sentit les bras du blond la serrer un peu plus fort.

"Est-ce que ça va, Hermione ? demanda-t'il, le menton en appui sur le sommet de son crâne."

Elle soupira de nouveau, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate à cette question pourtant simple.

"Écoute... Je ne suis pas fait pour laisser les choses se passer sans que je n'aie de prise dessus. Et toi non plus. C'est pas exactement dans notre nature de subir. Enfin... Ça a été dans la mienne, à une époque. Mais c'est hors de questions que ça se reproduise, au vu des résultats pour le moins... désastreux. Je veux bien essayer de faire un effort, si c'est ce que tu veux _vraiment_. Mais... Enfin, on sait tous les deux que ces aurors que Potter t'a affecté ne vont servir à rien, et qu'ils vont juste constituer un obstacle de plus dans notre quotidien."

Hermione redressa la tête pour le dévisager, sans pour autant se dégager totalement de son étreinte. Plus de rictus, plus de sourcil arqué, juste un air diablement sérieux.

"Tu crois que personne n'essaye de me tuer ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë, pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

\- Oh, si, je crois que quelqu'un essaye définitivement de te faire du mal. Mais on a pas besoin de Potter pour assurer ta sécurité. On a pas été vigilants, maintenant on est prévenus... Et Lupin ne s'approchera plus de toi."

Hermione recula brusquement, attrapant fermement les bras de Drago pour les détacher de sa taille. Elle maintint sa prise autour de ses avant-bras, interloquée.

"Lupin ? C'est pas vrai, Drago... Me dis pas que t'es encore persuadé qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça !

\- Même le yankee le soupçonne, Hermione ! Même POTTER a des doutes, il l'a dit dans cette lettre que tu m'as donnée... Y a plus que toi pour croire à son innocence. En plus... Une bombe fabriquée à partir de matériaux moldus modifiés ? Lupin ne travaillait pas au département de régulation des armes moldues avant d'être élu député ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma aussitôt, et battit des cils, prise de vertiges.

"Il a un mobile, les moyens de le faire, et il te déteste suffisamment pour avoir failli t'attaquer l'autre soir, insista Drago."

Hermione chancela, incapable d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort dans ses hypothèses. Elle passa une main sur son front moite, et commença à reculer en trébuchant jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur de la cuisine de Blaise. Drago l'accompagna bon gré mal gré, ses bras toujours prisonniers des mains crispées de la jeune femme. Elle finit par cesser de vouloir lui échapper, mais n'admit pas pour autant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

"Les aurors vont arriver rapidement aux mêmes conclusions que moi, même s'ils n'ont pas tous les éléments. Potter connait le passé de Lupin, je suis prêt à parier qu'il a déjà des doutes, ajouta le blond.

\- Drago... stop, bafouilla Hermione.

\- Mais...

\- STOP ! hurla la jeune femme en relevant le menton pour le foudroyer du regard. J'ai compris, d'accord ? Tu peux me le dire de mille façons différentes, ça n'en restera pas moins totalement inadmissible pour moi ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il fasse une chose pareille !"

Drago soupira, exaspéré par son air obstiné.

"Très bien, reste dans le déni si c'est plus confortable pour toi !

\- _Confortable_ ? répéta Hermione. CONFORTABLE ? Je ne suis pas dans une situation particulièrement confortable non, loin de là ! Pourquoi tu as besoin de... de pousser autant, d'insister comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes de me harceler ?"

Surpris par le volume sonore et les tremblements dans la voix de la Gryffondor, Drago fronça les sourcils, et ne répondit pas avant d'avoir pris quelques secondes pour se calmer. Visiblement, elle était à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort qui l'enverrait sans nul doute voler à travers l'appartement.

"Hermione."

Il se concentra pour adopter l'attitude de l'apaisement, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et compréhensif. Hélas, comme l'empathie n'était pas le fort de Drago Malefoy, encore moins lorsqu'elle impliquait de comprendre les émotions horripilantes et la fidélité de Granger à son ancien leader psychotique, ce ne fut pas une réussite. Elle le dévisagea avec la bouche à demi-ouverte, inquiète.

"Je te _harcèle_ pas, reprit-il. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité, et que tu ne te mettes pas davantage en danger tant que... _le danger_ est toujours là, dehors, expliqua-t'il d'un ton le plus calme possible. Hermione. Sois raisonnable. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- N'utilise pas cet air paternaliste avec moi ! s'écria Hermione. J'en ai MARRE que tu décides de tout, de ce que je dois dire ou faire ou penser. J'en ai MARRE que tu prennes des décisions à ma place. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne pas jeter Rémus en pâture à la presse, et tu l'as fait quand même !

\- Je n'ai rien dit à la presse, objecta Drago avec un air innocent.

\- Mais tu sais que les aurors vont les mener directement à lui, ce qui revient au même ! hurla Hermione, hors d'elle."

La jeune femme sembla soudain réaliser qu'elle tenait toujours fermement les avant-bras de Drago, et qu'il était par conséquent beaucoup trop proche d'elle. En plus, ça n'envoyait pas exactement le bon message, à savoir qu'elle était furieuse contre lui, sans pour autant avoir quelque chose de tangible à lui reprocher à part ses petits arrangements avec la vérité. La situation était compliquée. Elle se sentait confuse, en colère, affolée et perdue.

Alors elle le relâcha avec précipitation, et tenta de reculer à nouveau.

"Il y a un mur derrière toi, nota Drago en levant les bras en l'air, comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée.'

Hermione émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un miaulement et une exclamation de fureur, et posa ses deux paumes à plat contre son torse pour le forcer à reculer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, enfin ? l'interrogea le blond sans bouger d'un centimètre.

\- Mais... Mais... TU VAS ARRÊTER ? hurla soudain Hermione.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Mais... ça ! expliqua Hermione en décrivant des cercles flous avec ses bras."

Cette fois, elle n'était plus la seule à se sentir perdue ; Drago fronçait les sourcils, et n'avait pas l'air sûr de l'attitude à adopter.

"Laisse-moi respirer ! Laissez-moi tous respirer ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! s'écria Hermione en le contournant pour foncer droit sur la porte de la cuisine, qu'elle projeta contre le mur avant de s'élancer dans le couloir.

\- Hermione ! l'appela le blond, sur ses talons.

\- LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! JE DOIS PRENDRE L'AIR ! Il me faut de l'air, de l'air frais, du silence, personne, juste moi ! Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Je peux décider toute seule, et là, je décide que je sors !

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir seule ! Granger, reviens ici !

\- Heu... Mais il se passe quoi ? se renseigna Blaise lorsqu'ils traversèrent au pas de course le salon."

Granger passa en trombe, ses cheveux fous formant un halo autour de son visage rouge de colère, Drago sur ses talons. Les aurors s'empressèrent de se lever, mais Drago fut plus rapide : il doubla Hermione et lui bloqua le passage face à la porte d'entrée, résolu à faire barrage avec son corps s'il le fallait.

"POUSSE-TOI ! ordonna Hermione en lui assénant une claque fracassante contre le bras.

\- Oulala... dit Blaise en se plaquant une main sur la bouche, outré.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir, c'est trop dangereux ! objecta Drago pour la centième fois en se frottant le bras. Encore moins dans cet état ! Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes.

\- Miss Granger... tenta un des aurors en s'avançant.

\- JE ME CALME SI JE VEUX ! Tu me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! cria Hermione en le frappant à nouveau, avant de se retourner pour jeter un regard noir à l'auror. ET VOUS NON PLUS, VOUS NE ME DONNEZ PAS D'ORDRE ! C'est compris ?!

\- Miss Granger, je crois vraiment que vous devriez respirer, vous faites sûrement une petite crise de panique, lui expliqua l'auror d'une voix calme. Ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer, mais il faut que vous respiriez. L'état de choc post-traumatique...

\- Vous voulez pas vous asseoir ? lui suggéra un deuxième auror en s'approchant avec une chaise, sous le regard alarmé de Drago."

Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Blaise, qui grimaçait. Et la suite ne fit que confirmer leurs suspicions.

"VOUS SAVEZ OU VOUS POUVEZ VOUS LA METTRE, CETTE CHAISE ? hurla Hermione en s'approchant dangereusement de lui."

Drago écarquilla les yeux et se rua en avant pour arracher la chaise des mains de l'auror avant qu'un nouveau drame n'ait lieu. Puis il la tendit à Blaise, qui s'empressa de la ranger, tandis qu'Hermione jetait des regards assassins à tout le monde. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, elle était extrêmement pâle, mais elle gardait les poings serrés contre son corps, campée sur ses positions.

"Laissez-moi sortir ! asséna-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

\- GRANGER, ÇA SUFFIT ! beugla soudain Drago, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu."

Hermione plissa ses paupières dans sa direction. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, et lui rendit son regard furieux sans flancher. Ils se jaugèrent ainsi pendant une longue minute, où seule la respiration hiératique d'Hermione se faisait entendre. Puis, comme si un signal imperceptible l'y avait autorisé, Drago s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé et la serra contre lui, enfouissant d'autorité sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer que l'idée qu'elle le morde ou lui assène un coup de boule ne l'avait pas effleuré.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Tendue comme un arc, elle se contenta de se tenir droite, et finit par fermer les yeux contre lui. Blaise tapota l'épaule de l'auror qui avait frôlé la mort par coup de chaise d'une main compatissante, et regarda le miracle opérer. La respiration d'Hermione se calma peu à peu, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, puis finirent par s'agripper au pull du blond.

.

Après sa crise de nerf, Hermione avait fondu en larmes silencieusement, debout au centre du salon, dans les bras de Drago. Il l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre sans la lâcher, l'avait aidée à s'enfouir sous les couvertures, et s'était laissé entraîner avec elle sans opposer de résistance. Ils étaient restés collés l'un contre l'autre en silence pendant deux longues heures, et elle avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée.

"Drago ? chuchota Blaise en entrouvrant à peine la porte.

\- Quoi ? répondit le blond sur le même ton.

\- Potter est là. Les aurors l'ont prévenu de l'incident, tu le crois ça ? Ces petites fouines. Tu peux venir cinq minutes ? Sinon, je lui dis de repasser.

\- J'arrive, marmonna Drago en essayant tant bien que mal de démêler son corps de celui d'Hermione sans la réveiller."

Elle grogna un peu dans son sommeil, mais finit par enrouler ses bras autour d'un coussin et ne sembla pas décidée à ouvrir les yeux dans l'immédiat.

.

"Comment elle va ? demanda Harry sitôt qu'il avisa la chevelure blonde de Drago, qui avançait vers lui en se frottant le visage.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago. Elle a un peu pété les plombs, mais elle a fini par s'endormir. Elle est à bout de nerfs. Le contre-coup de l'explosion, je suppose...

\- On peut parler en privé ? demanda le survivant avec un ton qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une question."

Drago hocha la tête, et ils s'éloignèrent du groupe pour retourner dans la cuisine. Drago avisa la serviette mouillée d'Hermione sur le sol, et tressaillit légèrement. La situation lui avait totalement échappé. Ils s'invectivaient comme à leur habitude, parce que c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, et qu'ils communiquaient mieux lorsqu'ils ne se ménageaient pas. Ils se lançaient des piques, enchaînaient les sarcasmes et faisaient monter le volume sonore, mais cette fois tout avait basculé. Parce qu'il l'avait poussée à bout. Alors qu'elle lui avait explicitement demandé d'arrêter. Mais non... Il avait fallu qu'il continue, qu'il insiste, qu'il la mette sous pression pour prouver qu'il avait raison. Il avait voulu l'acculer et la pousser à se rallier à son avis, si persuadé qu'il était qu'il détenait la vérité. Et elle avait explosé en vol. A cause de lui, et de sa stupide manie de s'obstiner.

"C'est de ma faute, lâcha le blond, les traits crispés."

Harry le regarda sans dire un mot, déstabilisé.

"Elle est fragile en ce moment, et je n'ai pas vu que... J'ai trop insisté.

\- Insisté à quel sujet ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus étonné de voir le blond faire son mea culpa sans que personne ne lui ait rien demandé.

\- Lupin, souffla simplement Drago, en fixant l'auror en face de lui pour voir s'il avait suivi le même raisonnement que lui.

\- Oh."

Visiblement, oui. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et Harry finit par se passer une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

"Écoute, Malefoy... Elle va le défendre jusqu'à ce que le preuve de sa culpabilité soit sous ses yeux, et je ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça. J'aurais très certainement fait la même chose si je faisais un autre métier. Mais j'ai vu tellement de gens bien sous tous rapports commettre des atrocités, pendant que des gens qu'on condamnerait sans y regarder à deux fois étaient en fait innocents... Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Hermione est entière, et loyale, et qu'elle fait confiance aux gens qu'elle aime, même quand ils ont tort. Alors je te conseille de ne pas la brusquer, surtout en ce moment. Laisse-là espérer encore qu'il n'y soit pour rien. On n'a aucune preuve, tout est circonstanciel, et il n'a peut-être rien fait du tout. Même si, entre nous, je commence à en douter."

Drago hocha la tête, penaud. Il savait tout ça. Il connaissait le lien d'Hermione avec Lupin, et sa propension à s'ériger en défenseure des causes perdues. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la mettre sous pression.

"Je voulais juste qu'elle comprenne d'où venait le danger, qu'elle se méfie, et... commença-t-il à se justifier.

\- Tu voulais la protéger, coupa Harry. Je comprends ça. Mais elle n'est pas prête à le voir, et elle est trop têtue pour l'admettre. Elle saura se défendre contre lui si l'occasion devait se présenter...

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, lâcha Drago avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir.

\- Quoi ? tiqua Harry, qui flairait une information non divulguée."

Drago soupira, agacé par sa propre bévue.

"Je parle à l'auror Potter ou à Harry, le meilleur ami d'Hermione ?"

Le survivant croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, et haussa les épaules.

"Celui que tu veux que je sois. Tu peux me parler, Malefoy. On est pas exactement les meilleurs amis du monde, mais il est question d'Hermione, et je ferais tout pour elle."

Drago se retint de lui demander s'il était prêt à camoufler un meurtre avec eux, et se contenta de regarder le plafond pendant de longues secondes pour trouver une formulation idéale, qui ferait passer le fait qu'ils avaient caché des informations à l'auror Harmon.

"Est ce que Lupin a déjà... essayé de blesser Hermione ? Je veux dire... autrement qu'en la salissant dans la presse ou en essayant de l'humilier dans l'hémicycle ? insista Harry.

\- Quand il s'est pointé chez elle pour la menacer... la deuxième fois, parce que la première, tu étais là aussi. Il... Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça, mais tout d'un coup, ses yeux ont changé de couleur. Il a fait un bruit bizarre... Genre feulement. Il était vraiment près d'elle. Et... Elle ne s'est pas du tout défendue. Elle n'a même pas reculé. C'était comme si elle était figée, et incapable de réagir. Je me suis interposé et il est redevenu normal aussitôt mais... Potter, elle a reconnu elle-même qu'elle a cru qu'il allait la mordre.

\- Merlin... hoqueta Harry, blanc comme un linge. Mais pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ? Pourquoi j'entends parler de ça seulement maintenant ? C'est extrêmement sérieux !"

Potter avait l'air furieux, et angoissé, et il le regardait comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose.

"Eh, c'est exactement parce que je sais que c'est grave et sérieux que j'ai autant insisté pour qu'elle comprenne, se défendit Drago.

\- Tu sais que c'est un loup-garou, pas vrai ? l'interrogea Harry comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

\- Ah ? Ça m'avait échappé. C'est que j'y connais rien en loup-garous moi, j'ai seulement été forcé de cohabiter avec Greyback au Manoir pendant des mois, cingla Drago, incapable de se retenir. Il n'a pas du assez me terroriser et me raconter ses meurtres pour que tout s'imprime bien dans ma mémoire. Je t'en prie Potter, fais moi profiter de ta grande expérience."

Le survivant se décomposa, et secoua la tête. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis s'avança vers Drago pour lui tapoter maladroitement l'épaule.

"Désolé. Je suis inquiet pour elle, c'est tout. Je vais... Communiquer ces informations à Harmon. C'est lui qui est en charge. Et c'est sa décision, pour les aurors... Pas la mienne. Non pas que j'en aurais pris une différente, parce que je suis convaincu qu'Hermione a besoin d'être protégée.

\- Par _quatre_ aurors ? grimaça Drago.

\- Par quatre aurors, confirma Harry. Et vous tous. J'espère que t'es pas trop rouillé et que tu sais encore te battre.

\- Tu veux qu'on vérifie ça tout de suite ?

\- Pas de bagarre dans ma cuisine, je vous prie, les interrompit Blaise en entrant dans la pièce."

Hermione entra derrière lui, les yeux rouges et le visage un peu bouffi, avec un air parfaitement coupable. Elle regarda d'abord Drago, qui dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas se précipiter vers elle et la serrer contre lui, puis elle posa les yeux sur Harry, et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Elle enfonça ses mains dans les manches de son pull et tira dessus, mal à l'aise.

"Oh, Mione... commença Harry.

\- Ça va, le coupa-t'elle. Je viens de m'excuser auprès de ton équipe. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai... paniqué ? Je m'excuse auprès de vous aussi. Je suis désolée.

\- Elle s'est même excusée auprès de la chaise, ajouta Blaise en lui coulant un regard en coin."

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissante qu'il essaye de dédramatiser la situation, mais toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Affligée par l'explosion qui l'avait traversée et encore secouée, Hermione ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Elle était mortifiée et incrédule, comme si elle observait à présent la scène de l'extérieur, se voyant débiter des propos incohérents avec une véhémence qui frôlait la folie. Paradoxalement, dans le flot qui avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres se trouvait un fond de vérité. Elle était mal à l'aise et prisonnière d'une situation qui lui échappait. Elle était terrifiée. Et, si avoir déversé tout son mal être de manière fort inconvéniente l'avait libérée d'un poids, ça n'avait rien changé, au fond.

Elle était toujours acculée, et encore plus inapte qu'auparavant à régler ses problèmes, puisqu'elle était honteuse et épuisée. Et les trois garçons qui la dévisageaient avec inquiétude n'arrangeaient rien. Ils l'observaient sans en avoir l'air, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle n'explose à nouveau ou se brise en mille morceaux sous leurs yeux. Et ça, ce n'était pas Hermione Granger. Rien de tout ça ne lui ressemblait. Elle n'était pas de ces personnes qui s'effondrent et projettent leurs émotions sur les autres. Elle était rationnelle. Pragmatique. Organisée. Juste.

Elle redressa un peu la tête, et tomba tout droit dans le regard acier de Drago. Les lèvres du blond tressautèrent doucement dans un semblant de sourire. Elle se pinça les lèvres en ouvrant de grands yeux, un peu rassurée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas de l'avoir insulté, frappé, puis obligé à se coucher tout habillé avec elle pendant qu'elle noyait sa chemise de luxe sous un flot de larmes et de morve.

Elle avait à la fois besoin de Drago, et envie de le cogner de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il l'épaulait.

"Je vais mieux. Ça va aller, souffla-t-elle plus pour lui que pour Harry et Blaise."

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui sourit un peu plus franchement. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec un petit rire étouffé.

Harry Potter fronça nettement les sourcils, observateur exclu malgré lui de cet échange incompréhensible et silencieux. Blaise le fit sursauter en lui envoyant un coup de coude vicieux, et lui lança un clin d'œil cryptique qui ajouta à sa perplexité.

"C'était... Hmm. Hermione, je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Juste... Une attaque de panique, ça n'a rien de surprenant vu ce que tu viens de subir. Aucune chance que tu m'écoutes, je le sais, mais je vais le dire quand même ; il faut que tu te ménages, et que tu te reposes un peu, dit Harry.

\- Elle va se reposer, oui, confirma Drago."

Et avant qu'Hermione ne puisse objecter - parce qu'il était évident qu'elle avait suffisamment repris ses esprits pour le faire -, il reprit :

"Ce n'est pas un ordre. Ni un ultimatum. Je n'essaye pas de te mener à la baguette ou de t'empêcher de prendre tes propres décisions. C'est un conseil, parce que j'ai besoin de toi en forme. Tout le groupe en a besoin. Si tu insistes pour reprendre le travail, vas-y, et je serai là. Mais je pense que tu devrais prendre un peu de recul, un jour ou deux."

Hermione cligna des yeux une fois. Puis une seconde. Harry jeta un regard stupéfait à Drago, qui s'était appuyé contre le mur avec une nonchalance calculée. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, le blond avait des remords, et semblait décidé à jouer les diplomates empathiques. Pour des yeux non habitués, c'était un choc. Et Harry Potter en fut déstabilisé. Il étudia le visage inexpressif d'Hermione, le sourire en coin de Blaise qui étudiait avec attention la pointe de ses chaussures, et il se reconcentra sur Malefoy.

Malefoy qui attendait calmement qu'une réponse arrive, bras croisés. L'insupportable gamin arrogant de Poudlard semblait s'être dissout dans un individu réellement concerné par le bien-être des autres. Pas de n'importe quels autres, en réalité. Celui d'Hermione. Qui continuait à le fixer sans prononcer le moindre son. Et, malgré une apparence sereine et l'habituelle assurance que tout allait fonctionner exactement comme il le voulait, parce qu'après tout il était l'héritier de la dynastie des Malefoy, et que c'était toujours dans son sens que les choses allaient, en l'étudiant attentivement, on pouvait déceler une certaine inquiétude.

Harry Potter se demanda un instant comment les rapports entre sa meilleure amie et le Serpentard maléfique avaient pu évoluer au point qu'il apparaisse incertain. Friable. Juste parce qu'il venait de lui faire une offre somme toute parfaitement raisonnable.

"Bien, finit par dire Hermione simplement."

La nuque de Malefoy s'agita légèrement, traduisant un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension.

"Bien ? répéta Harry, juste pour être sûr."

Hermione brisa enfin la connexion entre elle et Drago pour pivoter vers Harry, comme si elle venait juste de remarquer que par une sorte d'apparition incongrue, quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux deux se trouvait dans la pièce.

"Bien, affirma-t-elle. Je veux bien prendre quelques jours de repos."

Drago soupira imperceptiblement, semblant se souvenir tout d'un coup qu'il devait continuer à respirer dans l'idée d'assurer sa survie.

"Mes dossiers sont tous à jours, mes projets de lois sont prêts, j'ai juste quelques rendez-vous à reporter, précisa-t-elle. Je suppose que je peux effectivement rester au calme.

\- Tu pourrais rejoindre Pansy à Cuba, suggéra Blaise.

\- Ça ne poserait aucun problème pour ton équipe de sécurité, nota Harry."

De nouveau, les regards de Drago et Hermione se vissèrent l'un à l'autre, mais cette fois le Serpentard rompit le contact dans un mouvement brusque qui faillit lui sectionner une vertèbre.

"C'est une bonne idée, dit-il avec la tête de quelqu'un qui pense exactement l'inverse. Je peux parfaitement gérer le groupe avec Blaise pendant quelques jours, de toute façon avec l'enquête en cours je ne pense pas qu'on puisse exactement suivre l'agenda politique.

\- Harmon a prévu de venir vous interroger après-demain, les averti Harry.

\- On fera une conférence de presse dans la foulée, décréta Blaise. Il va falloir contrôler le récit. Et calmer les esprits.

\- Je vais préparer mes affaires et appeler Pansy, souffla Hermione en quittant la pièce aussitôt."

.

Hermione enfouit un chemisier dans son sac de voyage d'un geste brusque. Son geste fut tellement vigoureux qu'un pan de tissu se coinça dans la fermeture éclair et se déchira. Agacée, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et respira un grand coup. Elle répara le vêtement d'un coup de baguette, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, fixant son regard sur le plafond.

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de partir en vrille. Ce temps là était passé, et derrière elle. Elle soupira pour évacuer sa frustration, sans succès. Tout était allé de travers. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et sentit s'y propager la chaleur de son teint rouge de honte. Elle avait hurlé, pleuré, reniflé, s'était débattue, avait menacé d'attenter à la vie de quelqu'un avec une chaise - une _chaise_ \- et tout ça sous le regard d'une équipe d'aurors assermentés, qui avaient trouvé la scène tellement affolante qu'ils avaient jugé utile d'avertir sur le champ Harry Potter. Qui avait accouru, évidemment, pour en rajouter à son humiliation.

Mais le pire, le pire, c'était Drago. Qui avait été son horripilante personne habituelle, sauf que cette fois, elle n'avait pas été en mesure d'être aussi horripilante que lui, et elle s'était... déchaînée. Voilà. C'était le terme approprié. Ce genre de tornade émotionnelle ne lui était pas familière. En réalité, c'était arrivé seulement deux fois ; une première crise avait eu lieu lors de sa septième année à Poudlard, juste avant les résultats des ASPIC, parce qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir tout raté et envisageait très sérieusement de disparaître dans la forêt interdite pour une durée indéterminée ; la seconde fois avait eu lieu lorsqu'elle avait cru que Voldemort avait vraiment tué l'invincible Harry.

Étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas soulagée ou libérée après avoir basculé dans sa spirale infernale et en être sortie indemne. Ce n'était pas simplement la honte qui l'assaillait à intervalles réguliers et lui donnait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Non, c'était le regard de Drago. L'inquiétude, la colère, la frustration qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux et surtout son air perdu, comme s'il était incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Elle avait agi de façon si irrationnelle et dérangée que même Drago Malefoy avait perdu ses moyens. Lui qui était le neveu de la sorcière la plus cinglée de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

Et, pour couronner le tout, elle ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui avait pris. Bien sûr qu'elle était stressée, et probablement un peu en état de choc, voire inquiète par un potentiel futur séjour à Azkaban. Mais ce n'était qu'un état de fait permanent. Ce qui avait déclenché sa crise, c'était indubitablement Drago. Et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, cette fois, à ce moment précis, parmi toutes les disputes et les conflits, c'était devenu trop pour elle. Elle avait essayé de se révolter contre lui, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien fait de strictement intolérable.

Si elle avait voulu le faire fuir et le rejeter définitivement, elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement. Un râle désespéré parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, et elle roula sur le côté pour enfouir sa tête dans un oreiller et hurler dedans toute sa frustration.

"Euh... Je peux repasser plus tard, si tu veux... résonna la voix de Drago."

Hermione se figea, se redressa en position assise et rejeta le coussin. Elle le regarda glisser au sol, mortifiée. Elle seule savait comment ajouter de l'humiliation à l'humiliation. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait s'accrocher au lustre et se balancer en poussant des cris de Tarzan pour continuer à l'impressionner avec toute sa démence, à ce stade.

Mais il se contenta d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui, prenant son absence de réponse pour une invitation. Puis il s'avança vers le lit doucement, et s'assit sur un bord, sans la regarder.

"Je suis désolé.

\- Je suis désolée."

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, et haussèrent les sourcils avec une exacte synchronicité.

"Pourquoi tu serais désolé ? finit par demander Hermione.

\- Parce que je suis un insupportable tyran qui veut tout contrôler, toi y compris, et que je suis allé trop loin ? tenta le blond en coulant un regard en coin vers la Gryffondor.

\- Oh, dit-elle."

Il se contenta d'un petit rire désabusé.

"Oh, confirma-t-il.

\- Je sais que tu avais raison. Pour Lupin. Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler."

Drago fut tellement étonné par son affirmation qu'il en abandonna son masque de calme indifférence, et la regarda intensément. Assise en tailleur à seulement un petit mètre de lui, elle regardait fixement ses mains croisées. Son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude, elle avait les yeux gonflés et des mèches de cheveux rendues rigides par le sel de ses larmes étaient collés sur son front. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air fragile comme auparavant. Elle semblait résolue. Sans sa lèvre qui tremblait légèrement, on aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à livrer une bataille sanglante.

"Je ne te forcerai plus à en parler, dit-il."

Il amorça un geste pour poser une main sur sa cuisse, mais s'arrêta à mi-parcours. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait sur un lit avec une femme sans savoir quoi faire de ses mains. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, et avisa sa main posée à quelques centimètres d'elle, sur les draps. Sa petite main couvrit celle du blond et ils enroulèrent aussitôt leurs doigts ensemble. C'était un geste à la fois anodin et intime. Et Hermione sentit une chaleur réconfortante engourdir tout son être.

* * *

 **Bon, ce qui devait arriver arriva, Hermione a craqué !**

 **Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, je suis soulagée que ça vous ai plu. A très vite :)**


	28. Chapter 27 - Cuba libre

_Chapter 27 - Cuba libre_

Hermione eu la surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Igor, l'elfe de Théodore, qui l'attendait à l'aire de Portoloin de La Havane avec une pancarte à la main. Il avait l'air profondément ennuyé. Sitôt qu'il avisa la sorcière qui arrivait vers lui, il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et la salua d'un mouvement de tête poli. Il en fit de même en direction des quatre aurors qui la suivaient à la trace.

"Bonjour, Igor ! lança Hermione en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Igor n'embrasse pas les sorcières, dit l'elfe en lui tendant une main autoritaire."

Elle la serra, un peu déstabilisée. Est-ce qu'elle donnait réellement l'impression de vouloir forcer son affection de manière non sollicitée auprès d'un elfe de maison ? Visiblement, il éprouvait une certaine répulsion à son égard. Ce qui était peu flatteur. La communauté des elfes de Grande-Bretagne ne lui pardonneraient jamais d'avoir failli les priver de leur vocation, à savoir servir leurs maîtres. Et Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas l'asservissement volontaire, ne pouvait s'empêcher d' _essayer_.

Igor lui arracha presque son sac de voyage des mains et pivota pour foncer vers la sortie.

"Une voiture nous attends, l'informa-t-il. Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à hôtel. Vous avez votre propre chambre, elle est connectée au réseau de cheminette. Vos _bodyguards_ ont la suite adjacente. Maître Théodore vous attend à la piscine, et Miss Parkinson et Miss Carrow sont actuellement à une conférence. Elles vous rejoindront pour le dîner à 20 heures. J'espère que vous avez pensé à amener une tenue correcte. Si ce n'est pas le cas, la boutique de l'hôtel est très bien pourvue.

\- Bien, dit Hermione en se demandant s'il attendait d'elle qu'elle prenne des notes."

Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture magiquement agrandie, et la Gryffondor se retrouva tassée sur la même banquette que trois aurors, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Igor avait réquisitionné une banquette entière en effectuant une sorte de grand écart pour s'assurer que personne n'empiète sur son espace personnel.

"Il fait chaud, remarqua Hermione en s'éventant avec sa main.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir jouer à Candy Crush, maintenant, décréta Igor en dégainant son smartphone."

Elle venait de se faire méchamment clouer le bec par un elfe. Les aurors échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-étonné, mais ne firent aucune remarque désobligeante.

Hermione haussa les épaules, et décida de profiter du paysage plutôt que de déclencher une dispute avec Igor, qui de toute façon s'était lancé dans une partie bruyante et endiablée de destruction de bonbons multicolores. Après tout, elle était ici pour se détendre. Se reposer. Observer le mouvement lent des vagues qui affluaient et refluaient, le vent chaud dans les palmiers, la musique au loin, les couleurs et les odeurs nouvelles qui lui parvenaient.

"Vous surfez, miss Granger ? s'enquit l'auror nommé Numéro trois par Blaise."

Hermione gloussa.

"Absolument pas, non. Et vous ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sorciers qui faisaient du surf, mais après tout pourquoi ne pourraient-il pas...

\- Je suis né-moldu, répondit Numéro trois.

\- Oh ! Moi aussi, dit Hermione."

Les aurors ricanèrent doucement, avant de se reprendre.

"Tout le monde est parfaitement au courant de cet état de fait, Miss. Vous êtes probablement la né-moldue la plus célèbre au monde, rit Numéro quatre."

A cela, Igor émit un reniflement disgracieux. Hermione lui jeta un regard qui tentait de ne pas être trop courroucé, mais il continua à l'ignorer superbement.

"Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de me surveiller sans arrêt. L'hôtel est sécurisé, et je vais être entourée de sorciers à cette convention... Vous pouvez tout à fait aller surfer.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, Miss, mais il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse sans surveillance. Ordres directs. Et personne ne désobéit à Harry Potter."

Igor recommença son reniflement dédaigneux. Irritée, Hermione préféra descendre la vitre pour sentir un peu d'air sur son visage. Elle n'allait pas laisser cet elfe qui avait une dent contre elle lui gâcher son séjour.

"Ne faites pas ça. La voiture est climatisée, siffla Igor."

.

Hermione enfila une robe de plage légère par-dessus son maillot de bain et se jeta un sort de protection solaire, avant de chercher à localiser le chapeau en paille qu'elle venait d'acheter à la boutique de l'hôtel. Nott s'était copieusement répandu en moqueries à l'égard de ce délicieux chapeau mais, de la même façon qu'elle avait ignoré son elfe bougon, elle était passée outre. Mieux, elle avait acheté quatre chapeaux de plus pour les offrir à ses aurors, qui n'avaient pas osé refuser l'offrande et se retrouvaient tous donc équipés de panamas.

Nott ne l'attendait pas à la piscine comme l'avait annoncé Igor, mais dans un fauteuil, à la réception de l'hôtel. Il était affalé sous la climatisation, et semblait souffrir d'une sorte d'insolation. Il blâmait Pansy, qui l'avait laissé dormir sur un transat en plein soleil pendant qu'elle se disputait avec le barman, qui aurait prétendument versé du coca normal et non du coca light dans son cocktail. Pansy n'avait que récemment découvert l'existence des sodas, mais elle avait déjà des goûts bien arrêtés en la matière.

Après ses achats, Hermione avait pris possession de sa chambre, pendant que Nott était allé prendre un bain glacé pour tenter de remédier à la chaleur qui irradiait de sa peau grillée. La Gryffondor avait fait un commentaire à propos de la protection solaire offerte par un bon chapeau, et il était parti en fulminant - en fumant, en réalité - vers sa propre chambre.

"Hermione ? lança une voix depuis la cheminée.

\- Je suis là, répondit la jeune femme en se précipitant face à l'âtre. Oh, Zabini. Tout va bien ?"

Il eut un temps d'arrêt en avisant sa tenue.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ce que ce chapeau ? Et pourquoi tu portes une robe transparente ?"

Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa robe, et constata avec effroi que cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une astuce de Serpentard pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Cette robe était définitivement transparente. Fort heureusement, c'était un maillot de bain qu'elle portait dessous, et non d'éventuels sous-vêtements affriolants.

"C'est ma tenue de vacancière, répondit-elle sèchement. Pour me détendre. Me reposer. Prendre du recul.

\- Soit. Détends toi à demi-nue, si ça t'aide, répondit Blaise en riant. Je ne t'appelais pas pour discuter chiffon, de toute façon.

\- Il y a un problème au bureau ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Non, ça va. Le penthouse ne s'est pas écroulé en ton absence de... 3 heures, exactement. Je voulais juste te prévenir que ma mère est aussi à La Havane. Apparemment, son nouveau mec doit parler à la conférence. Je viens juste de l'apprendre, alors... Si jamais tu la croises, ignore-la. Elle va probablement essayer de te menacer, ou de t'extorquer des informations au sujet de tu-sais-quoi.

\- Ta mère s'intéresse au féminisme ? s'étrangla Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus féministe que de tuer méthodiquement tous ses maris. Prétendument."

Hermione voulait vraiment maintenir un air sévère et concentré, mais elle éclata de rire, et en fit tomber son chapeau. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle tomba nez à nez non plus seulement avec le visage de Blaise, mais également avec celui de Drago. Qui avait l'air franchement agacé. Et rouge. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout - c'était même à croire que sa peau n'était capable que d'afficher une seule nuance de blanc.

"Oh, dit brillamment Hermione, soudain très consciente de sa tenue estivale.

\- Re-bonjour, dit Drago d'une voix rauque.

\- Re-bonjour, répondit la Gryffondor en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Trêve de politesses, soupira un Blaise exaspéré. Si tu croises ma délicieuse mère, donc, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de savoir qui est sa nouvelle victime ?

\- Je croyais qu'elle était à Venise, se souvint Hermione.

\- Oui, avec un type qui dirige une compagnie d'assurances. Mais là, c'en est un différent. Et elle n'a pas voulu me lâcher son nom, ce qui est suspect, expliqua le Serpentard, qui jouait des coudes avec Drago pour garder sa place dans la cheminée. Elle doit penser que je vais désapprouver plus vigoureusement que d'habitude, et ça, c'est très mauvais signe.

\- Zabini, je suis censée être en vacances. Pas m'investir dans une mission d'espionnage sur une île au passé révolutionnaire, râla Hermione.

\- C'est précisément pour ça que je lui avais interdit de te contacter, lança Drago en jetant un regard sombre à son meilleur ami.

\- GRANGER ! ÉTALE MOI CETTE CRÈME HYDRATANTE ! Ça me démange, ça me brûle, ma peau se détache en petits lambeaux, je mue comme un foutu serpent, et... hurla Nott en entrant comme une tornade dans la chambre."

Il stoppa son avancée et se redressa, un tube de pommade moldue qu'il venait d'acheter à la réception serré entre ses doigts rouges. Hélas, reprendre une contenance aristocratique maintenant produisit seulement un effet comique, puisqu'il était en caleçon, une chemise ouverte enfilée à l'envers sur son dos.

"Oh, Drago, Blaise, les salua-t-il d'un ton poli.

\- Théo... commença Drago d'un voix perchée à l'intonation désagréable.

\- Par Salazar Nott, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? grimaça Blaise en se penchant en avant pour étudier le cas Nott.

\- _PARKINSON_ m'est arrivé ! C'est entièrement de sa faute. Et maintenant, elle est partie assister à une foutue réunion, et je vais probablement avoir un cancer de la peau, j'ai mal partout, c'est... insupportable ! geignit Nott en désignant son torse écarlate.

\- Tu es assez grand pour te jeter un sort de protection solaire, non ? C'est pas la faute de Pansy si t'es incapable de t'occuper de toi-même, rectifia Hermione en empoignant le tube d'un geste autoritaire."

Elle le jeta d'un geste expéditif sur un fauteuil et se dirigea vers son sac, d'où elle sortit un vieux grimoire.

"Je suis sûre qu'il existe un sort pour réparer les dégâts. Rien que la magie ne puisse pas réparer, dit-elle en tournant les pages à un rythme effréné.

\- Évidemment. Évidemment, Granger a emporté un grimoire de sortilèges en vacances, marmonna Drago."

Elle redressa la tête, et le fusilla du regard. Pendant ce temps, Nott alla s'installer avec précaution sur un fauteuil avec une grimace de douleur exagérée, qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'il était à l'article de la mort.

"On a une réunion dans... Il y a 10 minutes, reprit Drago. Granger, dès que tu as tiré Nott de sa misère, tu ranges ce truc et tu vas boire un cocktail au bord de la piscine.

\- Bois en deux, même, ajouta Blaise. Il faudra bien ça pour tolérer la vue de ma mère enroulée autour d'un pauvre sorcier dont les jours sont comptés. Prétendument.

\- Je ferai ça, dit Hermione évasivement, sans interrompre sa lecture."

Blaise disparut de la cheminée, mais Drago traîna quelques secondes de plus dans l'âtre.

"Jolie robe, Granger, lança-t'il avant de couper la connexion."

Nott gloussa avant de se souvenir qu'il était en pleine agonie, et Hermione cacha son visage rouge derrière son grimoire.

.

Hermione trouva le sortilège adapté en quelques minutes, et réussit à mettre un sérieux coup d'arrêt aux gémissements intempestifs de Nott. Rasséréné, il lui empoigna le bras à la manière du gentleman qu'il était redevenu, et ils descendirent s'installer sur des transats. Hermione n'était pas particulièrement mal à l'aise en compagnie du Serpentard - après-tout, elle fréquentait de manière assidue des membres de la même maison au quotidien. Même si elle ne parvenait pas encore à discerner le vrai du faux derrière ses sarcasmes permanents, elle réalisa qu'elle faisait plutôt confiance au jeune homme affalé à l'ombre d'un parasol. Il avait aidé Pansy, et continuait à le faire avec loyauté alors qu'il aurait pu tout simplement prendre le large et se dégager de toutes responsabilités après l'accident. Elle le dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil, et décida qu'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un de bien derrière ses apparences maléfiques et son petit air supérieur.

"Cesse de me dévisager, Granger. Tu m'empêches de dormir, lâcha Nott en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- Je ne...

\- Tss. Inutile de mentir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Il suffit de me demander. Je ne m'engage pas à répondre avec honnêteté, étant donné que je suis un Serpentard, mais tu peux faire un essai."

Hermione sombra dans un mutisme inquiet.

"J'ai laissé mes artefacts de magie noire au manoir. Tu ne risques rien, ajouta Nott.

-...

\- Bon, j'ai peut-être, ou peut-être pas, embarqué en douce du Poison pernicieux.

\- QUOI ? rugit Hermione en lâchant son livre.

\- Je mentais, évidemment, ricana Nott en réajustant sa casquette moldue. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole... Enchaîne, on a pas toute la journée, reprit-il avec un moulinet du poignet.

\- Tu as vraiment du Poison pernicieux dans ta valise, réalisa Hermione, blême.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il faudrait être vraiment peu respectueux des lois pour faire une chose pareille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu d'en faire ? questionna Hermione en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux le perforer de son regard orageux.

\- Rien du tout. Puisque je n'ai pas de Poison pernicieux dans ma valise.

\- Tu peux tuer quelqu'un, avec ça ! C'est très sérieux, Théodore.

\- Je crois savoir que la finalité d'une potion létale est effectivement d'entraîner la mort de celui qui la boit. Mais comme je l'ai dit, ce serait peu respectueux des lois.

\- Nott... gronda Hermione.

\- Granger ! hurla la voix stridente de Pansy, qui se rua sur Hermione sans cérémonie aucune et faillit renverser son transat."

La Serpentard roula contre Hermione et la serra dans ses bras. Une démonstration d'affection spontanée à laquelle Hermione n'était pas du tout habituée, encore moins de la part de l'habituelle glaciale élite sorcière. Elle tapota le dos de Pansy avec maladresse, et se mit à glousser avec la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci lui jeta un regard extatique.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! dit Pansy en souriant de toutes ces dents."

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, et réalisa que c'était, pour Parkinson, une façon d'exprimer sa reconnaissance et son soulagement de la compter comme une alliée dans le cauchemar qu'elle traversait.

"Bon sang Parkinson, contrôle toi un peu, tu dégoulines tellement d'amour que j'ai reçu des éclaboussures, maugréa Nott en lui jetant une grimace écœurée."

Pansy se redressa pour lui asséner une tape sur le bras, sans pour autant descendre du transat d'Hermione. La Gryffondor sentit que la chaise-longue tanguait dangereusement du fait de l'agitation de Pansy, et agrippa le parasol par sécurité, au cas où l'hyper-exubérante Serpentard renverserait tout dans sa fougue.

"Et contrôle aussi tes pulsions violentes, personne ici n'a envie de se retrouver avec un deuxième cadavre à faire disparaître.

\- NOTT ! rugit de nouveau Hermione, en jetant un regard effaré autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne n'était à portée d'oreille.

\- Il est tout le temps comme ça, expliqua Pansy en roulant des yeux. Tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai laissé rôtir au soleil, maintenant. Comment ça va, Théo ? Pas trop déshydraté ?

\- Sadique, siffla Nott.

\- Crétin, répondit Pansy en lui lançant un baiser en l'air.

\- Merlin... marmonna Hermione, qui avait abandonné l'idée de lire tranquillement son livre.

\- Granger, je te propose qu'on aille au spa. Entre filles. Théo a sûrement encore envie de peaufiner son bronzage. Cet homme est tellement superficiel, il ne fait que lézarder au soleil toute la journée.

\- Parkinson, je dois t'avertir que Granger m'accuse de transporter en toute illégalité une potion mortelle dans mes bagages. C'est faux. Ou peut-être pas. Qui sait ?"

Il reçut un second coup, mais cette fois il s'y attendait, et entraîna Pansy contre lui en lui attrapant le poignet. La Serpentard bascula sur lui et ils se mirent à glousser de concert, ce qui exaspéra Hermione et la gêna prodigieusement. Les effusions en public, très peu pour elle. Elle ne serait jamais celle qui glousse avec un garçon face à des yeux innocents. Quelle idée saugrenue ! De toute façon, Drago n'était pas non plus de ce genre là.

 _Quoi ?_

Hermione fronça les sourcils, interloquée par ses propres pensées. Que venait faire Malefoy dans son cerveau à cet instant précis ? C'était définitivement une intrusion inconvenante. Ils n'étaient pas en mesure de se rouler ensemble dans un transat, à demi-nus, en gloussant. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se projetait dans une situation aussi improbable ? Son cerveau était malade.

"Spa ? proposa une Pansy debout devant elle, main tendue."

Hermione l'attrapa en secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées obscènes et révoltantes.

.

"Bon. Maintenant qu'on est toutes les deux, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais _vraiment_ ici. Non pas que je ne sois pas ravie de ta présence. Et je pense que tu mérites cette pause au soleil. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? attaqua Pansy à la seconde où elles furent installées sur leurs tables de massage."

 _Bonjour la relaxation_ , songea Hermione.

"Il s'est passé qu'une bombe a explosé dans mon appartement, répondit Hermione.

\- Je sais parfaitement ça, répliqua Pansy."

Et le ton qu'elle choisit laissait transparaître son irritation.

"Ce que je veux savoir, en revanche, c'est ce qu'il s'est _réellement_ passé pour que tu quittes notre très chère terre britannique. Une simple bombe ne chasserait pas Hermione Granger. Alors ?"

Hermione tourna la tête vers elle, soupçonneuse.

"Je ne comprends pas la question, avoua-t-elle après un silence. J'étais stressée, et sous pression, et Blaise a suggéré que je prenne quelques jours. Harry était inquiet aussi, et j'étais épuisée... Nerveusement épuisée. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je vois, dit Pansy en lui faisant un clin d'œil cryptique."

Impossible de se laisser aller au massage en compagnie d'une Serpentard manipulatrice, qui était en train d'essayer de l'appâter avec des sous-entendus qu'elle seule percevait. _Ne cède pas_ , se dit Hermione en fermant les yeux, persuadée que Pansy abandonnerait son interrogatoire incessant si elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Et cela fonctionna. Au moins pendant deux bonnes minutes.

"Il ne s'est rien passé avec Drago, précisément ?"

Hermione ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

"Qu'est-ce que Drago vient faire dans cette histoire ? grogna-t-elle.

\- JE LE SAVAIS ! rugit Pansy avec une telle férocité que les masseuses arrêtèrent aussitôt leur travail."

Hermione regarda avec une certaine stupeur Pansy se redresser sur sa table, et pivoter pour s'asseoir, jambes dans le vide, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Alors qu'elle était en culotte. Uniquement en culotte.

"Il m'a appelée tout à l'heure. Il bafouillait. Drago ne bafouille jamais. Et il voulait s'assurer que je veille sur toi. Drago ne veille jamais sur personne, même pas sur lui même. Il avait l'air inquiet. Et Drago...

\- ... n'est jamais inquiet, j'ai compris le principe, gémit Hermione en soupirant ostensiblement.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble, dit Pansy avec une certitude glaçante.

\- Quoi ? dit Hermione."

La sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, rien que ça.

"Je me demandais quand ça arriverait. Vous avec couché ensemble, et tu l'as rejeté, et tu as pris la fuite, et maintenant il est malheureux et dévasté et recroquevillé sur lui-même parce qu'il se fout de tout et que pour une fois qu'il était vraiment investi, il a pris le premier râteau de sa vie, et il ne sait pas gérer ça, parce qu'il a toujours ce qu'il veut, alors il... déblatérait Pansy en faisant les cents pas autour de sa table."

A ce stade, les masseuses avaient quitté la pièce, et Hermione s'était redressée pour s'asseoir, enroulée dans une serviette en éponge. Parce qu'elle avait la décence de ne pas se trimballer poitrine à l'air comme si de rien n'était.

"Pansy, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé, la coupa Hermione.

\- Oh non ? lui lança la Serpentard, poings sur les hanches.

\- Bien sûr que non. Personne n'a rejeté personne. C'était le chaos, on a même pas eu le temps de parler de tout ça, réfuta Hermione dans un élan d'humeur.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avouerais si facilement d'avoir sauté Drago, reconnut Pansy avec un air un peu impressionné. Mais si tu ne l'as pas rejeté, explique-moi ce que tu fais ici, sans lui, en pleine fuite. Explique-moi pourquoi il avait ce ton totalement inhabituel du mec qui tâte le terrain. Parce que Drago ne tâte pas le terrain.

\- Il va vraiment falloir arrêter de faire ça. Drago ne fait pas ci, Drago ne fait pas ça, marmonna Hermione. Drago fait tout un tas de choses incompréhensibles et il n'y a pas de manuel pour décrypter ses actions absurdes.

\- Oh, alors c'est lui qui a fait quelque chose de mal, pas toi. Je pensais qu'il était trop amouraché pour tenter une de ses cascades habituelles, réfléchit Pansy en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione.

\- Tu délires complètement, Pansy. Drago n'est pas _amouraché_. Et de toute façon, personne ne dit ça depuis 1950.

\- Le sarcasme comme mécanisme de défense. Il déteint sur toi, l'accusa Parkinson en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction."

Puis elle se mit à rire, sincèrement amusée par cette conversation qui faisait lentement agoniser Hermione.

"J'y crois pas, hoqueta Pansy en se tenant le ventre. Vous êtes tellement drôles, à batifoler en secret et vous disputer et vous dévisager comme si vous étiez les héros d'une romance épique...

\- Dis donc Parkinson, tu crois que c'est mieux de faire des coups pourris à Nott et de glousser avec lui comme une dinde ? se défendit Hermione."

Pansy haussa un sourcil, plus amusée que vexée.

"Tu le défends ! Ton petit Drago ! gloussa la Serpentard en pinçant la joue d'Hermione, qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à l'attitude immature de Pansy."

Elles devaient être extrêmement stressées toutes les deux, parce que ce petit rire de connivence se transforma en éclat de rire, et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre contenance parce qu'à chaque fois que l'une des deux s'arrêtait, l'autre émettait un hoquet et tout recommençait. Et Hermione se dit qu'elle était soulagée que Pansy ait deviné, aussi insupportable et intrusive soit-elle. Quelqu'un savait. Quelqu'un échangeait avec elle au sujet de Drago. Elle pouvait enfin partager avec quelqu'un cette nouvelle qu'elle-même n'avait pas totalement intégrée.

Ce genre d'échange était nouveau pour Hermione. Elle avait grandi entourée de garçons, se contentant d'une proximité toute relative avec les autres filles de la maison Gryffondor. Il y avait eu Ginny bien sûr, mais Ginny était plus jeune, c'était la sœur de Ron, et elles n'avaient jamais été proches au point d'être suffisamment confortables ensemble pour disserter de leurs émotions. Cette nouveauté n'était pas étrangère à Pansy non plus, qui avait fait sa place au sein du nid de serpent avec Théo, Blaise et Malefoy pour seule compagnie.

"Je suis soulagée de l'avoir dit à quelqu'un, avoua Hermione en essuyant une larme.

\- J'ai dû te tirer les vers du nez. Mais j'ai compris à la minute où tu as débarqué ici en urgence, et que cet abruti incapable d'appréhender ses émotions m'a appelée.

\- Je suis pas venue ici pour le fuir, rectifia Hermione. Cette partie là, elle était honnête. Ça n'a rien à avoir avec Drago.

\- T'en es sûre ? demanda Pansy."

Et cette fois, aucune trace de moquerie. C'était une vraie question. Qui prit Hermione au dépourvu.

"Je n'ai aucune raison de le fuir. Ni aucune envie.

\- Mais tu en avais _besoin_. Drago est... C'est quelqu'un d'intense. Toute cette situation est très intense. Accablante. En particulier pour toi, parce que tu as tellement fait pour moi, pour nous tous. Tu avais besoin de t'éloigner un peu. Il s'en remettra."

Hermione médita quelques secondes.

"Tu crois qu'il l'a pris personnellement ? Je veux dire, ce n'était même pas mon idée de partir. Et il a semblé penser que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

\- Il a fait passer ton bien-être avant le sien, ce qui n'est pas DU TOUT son mode d'action habituel. Il est égoïste, et égocentrique. Il est intimement persuadé que personne ne peut réussir quoi que ce soit mieux que lui. S'il t'a laissée partir hors de portée, c'est clairement un sacrifice de sa part.

\- T'as une drôle façon de le promouvoir, gloussa Hermione.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de te vanter ses mérites, rit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. Raconte-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé après l'explosion."

Hermione joua un peu avec ses doigts, et finit par expirer. Peut-être qu'elle avait effectivement besoin de laisser sortir tout ça, et de manière structurée cette fois, sans larmes et rupture nerveuse.

"Je ne sais pas par où commencer... Blaise et moi, on a passé la nuit chez Drago. Parce que je n'avais plus d'appartement, précisa Hermione. Blaise dormait, mais pas Drago, et moi... J'étais trop bouleversée pour m'endormir. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. C'est juste... arrivé.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi, ou lui qui a fait le premier pas ?

\- Aucune idée. Je suis allée le rejoindre au salon. Ensuite... Tout s'est enchaîné. Peut-être que c'est lui qui a déclenché ça, mais j'ai répondu, alors... Honnêtement, j'avais besoin de sa présence à ce moment-là, et je n'ai pas plus réfléchi que ça avant d'aller le voir. C'était... évident.

\- C'était bien ?

\- Pansy ! protesta Hermione en esquissant un sourire gêné.

\- Je suis sûre que c'était du genre frénétique. Depuis le temps que vous étiez sous cette tension sexuelle ! Bon, et après cette incroyable partie de jambes en l'air ? Vous avez parlé ?

\- Non, pas vraiment... Mais un peu le lendemain matin, ce qui était assez bizarre. Dans le genre... embarrassant ? Il a pas vraiment rejeté l'idée de retenter l'expérience. Et puis... Quand j'ai complètement pété les plombs plus tard dans la journée, il est resté avec moi. On était tout habillés dans le lit, ne va pas te faire d'idées. Mais tu vois, il a été là pour moi tout le long.

\- Il a dormi avec toi, après vos prouesses sexuelles ?

\- Non, marmonna Hermione, surprise par la petite pointe de regret qui l'assaillit. On devait se lever tôt pour l'interrogatoire.

\- Oh, l'interrogatoire. Brillant, Drago, avec la presse. C'était magistral. Même moi j'y ai cru. Nott était ravi. Blaise m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes... Comment c'était ?

\- Rude. Mais ça aurait pu se passer bien plus mal que ça.

\- Et ensuite ? Le pétage de plombs ? la pressa Pansy.

\- On est allés chez Blaise avec mon équipe de protection."

Hermione s'interrompit, prodigieusement embarrassée par la suite des évènements.

"Et là, il s'est passé un truc, comprit Pansy, étrangement intuitive.

\- Tout le monde savait mieux que moi ce que je devais faire, tout à coup. J'étais enfermée, surveillée, et Drago... Enfin, j'ai un peu... Craqué. J'imagine que Blaise t'a tout raconté, de toute façon."

Hermione se tourna vers Pansy, qui attendait la suite avec un poing appuyé sur son menton. Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation.

"Absolument pas. Il m'a juste dit que t'avais besoin de repos. T'as, genre, pleuré ?

\- Si c'était que ça, lâcha Hermione avec un rire sans joie. Pansy, je suis mortifiée. Je ne me souviens même pas exactement de ce qu'il s'est passé. Une seconde avant, j'étais en train de parler avec Drago, et la suivante, je menaçais un auror de lui mettre des coups de chaise. Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais plantée au milieu du salon en larmes, incapable de tenir debout. Une loque."

Pansy tenta de camoufler son air épouvanté, et opta pour tapoter la main d'Hermione d'une moue compatissante. Elle n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer Granger en train de perdre ses moyens.

"Il l'avait sûrement mérité, dit-elle simplement.

\- C'est Drago qui m'a calmée. Il a été vraiment..."

Hermione s'arrêta pour chercher le mot adéquat.

"Gentil ? suggéra Pansy en grimaçant.

\- Oui, reconnut Hermione.

\- Waw. Je veux dire... WAW. Ça a dû être un choc.

\- Assez ! J'ai probablement détruit sa chemise. Je devrais lui en acheter une nouvelle.

\- Il a déclenché tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit pour te faire disjoncter, mais ça lui ressemble totalement de provoquer une crise de nerf chez quelqu'un. C'est pas son coup d'essai. Alors c'est normal que ce soit lui qui répare. Au diable sa chemise !

\- Il essayait juste de me faire entendre raison, temporisa Hermione."

Voilà qu'elle défendait à voix haute l'infernal Drago Malefoy.

"On lui trouvera une nouvelle chemise, suggéra Pansy."

.

Ils dinèrent avec les quatre aurors au restaurant de l'hôtel. Igor n'avait pas menti ; une tenue correcte était exigée. Engoncée dans une robe ridiculement étriquée de Pansy, Hermione noyait avec succès ses émotions dans un vin pétillant. Parler avec Pansy lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et lui avait permis de faire le tri dans les évènements récents, d'essayer de percevoir une logique entre des faits. Pour autant, elle restait tendue, et sentait ses nerfs la picoter à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Drago. Finalement, la discussion à cœur ouvert au spa avait mis en lumière les sentiments très peu professionnels qui l'assaillaient en présence du blond.

Hestia et Pansy venaient d'achever leur récit des différentes conférences auxquelles elles avaient assisté ou participé, aidées par Nott qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ajouter des détails cocasses. Ce qui prouvait une chose ; il était attentif, et avait écouté minutieusement toutes les interventions des deux filles. Il pouvait plaisanter autant qu'il voulait, ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il avait été là.

Hermione s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa chaise rembourrée, sirotant sa boisson avec un petit sourire distrait. Elle se sentait bien - _vraiment_ bien.

"C'est demain, que le yankee interroge tout le monde ? demanda Nott en se resservant du vin."

Hermione jeta un regard aux aurors, inquiète que quelqu'un fasse un faux pas en leur présence. Et si quelqu'un était capable d'avouer un meurtre entre deux coupes de champagne, c'était définitivement Nott.

"L'auror Harmon, rectifia la jeune femme en lançant un regard féroce au Serpentard.

\- On l'appelle le cow-boy, dit l'auror Numéro 2."

Hestia pouffa dans son verre, étonnée que l'un des gorilles d'Hermione prenne la parole, qui plus est pour faire de l'humour.

"Il vient du Texas, précisa l'auror Numéro 4.

\- Hiihaaaa ! s'écria Nott en faisant tourner un lasso imaginaire au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Il m'a semblé très compétent, crut bon de préciser Hermione, qui ne voulait froisser les sensibilités de personne.

\- Il l'est, répondit l'auror numéro 1. Un foutu bon enquêteur. Il trouvera le coupable, miss Granger, c'est certain."

Le verre de Pansy se renversa, et elle se racla la gorge pendant qu'Hermione nettoyait les dégâts d'un coup de baguette.

"J'ai le sentiment que le courant passait bien entre nous. Il a l'air de vouloir réellement nous aider, dit-elle."

Elle aurait probablement continué à parler pour rassurer Pansy si les quatre téléphones des aurors ne s'étaient pas mis à vibrer en même temps. Nott fit un bond sur sa chaise, toujours pas habitué à ce genre de nuisances sonores d'origine moldue.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se renseigna Hermione en avisant leurs mines inquiètes."

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et se levèrent d'un même geste.

"Il faut que vous regagniez vos chambres. Immédiatement, dit l'auror numéro 3 d'un ton sans appel."

Hermione était debout avant de réaliser que ses pieds avaient bougé sans son contrôle. Elle posa d'autres questions, mais les aurors étaient passé en mode opération et ne répondaient plus. Ils chuchotèrent rapidement entre eux, puis se mirent en mouvement. Deux d'entre eux encadraient leur petit groupe, un autre observait les alentours avec sa main posée sur sa baguette, et le dernier ouvrait la voie en écartant les quelques clients qui se trouvaient sur sa route.

Les quatre députés se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait. Deux aurors partirent patrouiller dans les alentours, et les deux autres se placèrent devant la porte. Cette dernière claqua. Hermione se retourna vers Pansy, les mains sur les hanches.

"Mais enfin... bafouilla la Gryffondor, perplexe.

\- Visiblement, il ont reçu des ordres, grogna Nott en se précipitant vers la fenêtre pour regarder au-dehors.

\- Ils nous ont laissés tous ensemble, remarqua Pansy. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est tous suspects ? Est-ce qu'on est arrêtés ?

\- Je crois qu'on est tous menacés, rectifia Hermione. Ils avaient une attitude protectrice envers nous, comme si quelque chose d'extérieur pouvait nous mettre en danger.

\- Mais quoi ? s'inquiéta Hestia. Qui les a avertis ?

\- Probablement le Ministère. Potter, suggéra Nott. Granger, il n'a pas essayé de te contacter ?

\- Non... répondit Hermione en vérifiant son téléphone."

Nott fronça les sourcils. L'inquiétude était palpable.

"Vous croyez... Que quelque chose est arrivé aux autres ? demanda Pansy d'une petite voix. Ils sont restés à Londres. Et si...

\- Harry me l'aurait dit. Si l'un de nos proches était en danger, Harry me l'aurait dit, certifia Hermione. Il n'aurait pas ordonné à ses aurors de nous enfermer quelque part sans nous informer.

\- Sauf s'il veut te protéger, objecta Nott. Ou s'il pense que tu pourrais faire quelque chose de stupide, comme te précipiter à Londres.

\- Nott, pourquoi toutes tes suggestions sont anxiogènes ? Tu m'angoisses ! s'écria Pansy en lui jetant un coussin.

\- Il marque un point, malheureusement, souffla Hermione, pâle."

Nott s'avança vers elle et lui pressa gentiment le bras, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

"On a qu'à essayer de joindre Drago ou Blaise, décréta-t-il en se retroussant les manches."

Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée, mais rien ne se passa. Absolument rien. Il réessaya, sans résultat.

"Ils ont fermé le réseau de cheminettes, comprit Hestia. On est... coupés du monde. Oh mon dieu...

\- On a encore nos téléphones, balbutia Hermione, plus prompte à utiliser des réseaux de communication moldus que les autres."

Drago décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie.

"Granger, il est 3 heures du matin ici, grogna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. Je dors. A demain."

Et il raccrocha. Hermione regarda son téléphone d'un air hébété, relativement agacée par son attitude.

"Il m'a raccroché au nez, gronda-t-elle.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Pansy. S'il dort, c'est qu'il va bien, et qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave dans notre entourage. Il serait sur le pont, sinon."

Drago rappela quelques secondes plus tard, à la surprise générale.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombes.

\- Je... Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien. On vient d'être enfermés dans une chambre par mon équipe de sécurité, et on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe.

\- Quoi ? demanda Drago, l'air parfaitement réveillé à présent. Pourquoi ils ne vous disent rien... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces aurors... Je vais aller réveiller Potter, tu vas voir si... Oh.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Mets-moi sur haut-parleur, demanda-t-il."

La Gryffondor obéit et posa son téléphone sur la table basse. Penchés en avant, les quatre députés attendaient. Quelque chose dans le ton de Drago annonçait une très mauvaise nouvelle.

"J'ai allumé la télé... Il y a eu un autre attentat à l'instant. Quelqu'un est mort... Ils parlent de plusieurs blessés. Mais la presse ne sait pas qui c'est pour le moment."

Pansy émit un petit cri étouffé et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à côté d'une Hestia blanche comme un linge.

"Où est Zabini ? demanda Nott.

\- Dans ma chambre d'amis. Je vais... Je vais appeler nos députés, un par un. Je vous tiens au courant. Faites attention à vous."

Drago raccrocha de nouveau sans attendre de réponse, et l'écran du téléphone d'Hermione redevint noir. Après un intense soulagement de le savoir en sécurité, elle se sentait de nouveau prise en étau par l'angoisse. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux ? Elle se mordit le bout du pouce en silence.

Puis quelque chose la frappa. Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Drago et elle n'étaient pas les victimes. C'était pourtant eux cinq qui étaient impliqués dans la disparition de Laura. Peut-être que les bombes n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça. Peut-être que ce n'était pas Lupin, mais un tout autre criminel. Les affaires n'étaient peut-être pas liées, comme le suspectait Harmon.

Ou peut-être que Lupin ne savait pas qui exactement était complice, et prenait pour cible tout leur groupe sans distinction.

Et, quand bien même Lupin ne serait pas impliqué, ce n'était pas particulièrement rassurant. Quelqu'un d'autre en avait après eux.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir évoquer ces hypothèses avec les autres, mais Hestia était présente. Elle essaya de joindre Harry, sans résultat - il devait être sur le terrain. Elle essaya de joindre Astoria, puis Ron, qui ne décrochèrent pas non plus, probablement endormis. Elle alluma la télévision, mais les chaînes cubaines ne parlaient même pas de l'attentat à Londres.

"Granger, arrête de t'agiter, lui conseilla Nott. Drago rappellera à la seconde où il en saura plus.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre les bras croisés, protesta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte."

Elle tourna la poignée, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et entreprit de frapper contre le battant avec vigueur. De toute façon, les aurors avaient déjà été témoins de ses accès de violence, alors elle ne pouvait guère descendre dans leur estime. Elle entendit Nott soupirer, exaspéré, mais continua à tambouriner. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Pansy, qui utilisa non seulement ses poings, mais également le talon de sa chaussure pour faire plus de bruit.

"Ouvrez, bande de lâches ! vociféra la Serpentard en enfonçant la pointe de son escarpin dans la porte.

\- Super Parkinson, tu les encourages clairement à ne jamais ouvrir cette porte. C'est pas grave, on peut tout à fait survivre en autarcie. Le mini-bar est plein et on a de super télénovelas à regarder, siffla Théo.

\- Oh, ferme-là Nott, et sors-toi un peu les doigts du cul au lieu de rester assis à geindre ! l'invectiva Pansy."

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un auror au visage impassible, qui entra dans la pièce et referma derrière lui.

"Mesdames, calmez-vous. On a dû vous exfiltrer en urgence par précaution, mais on dirait que vous n'êtes pas en danger immédiat. On nous a signalé un attentat à Londres.

\- On sait ! Qui est mort ? répliqua Hermione, à deux doigts de s'accrocher au col de l'auror pour lui arracher l'information.

\- Un député dont l'identité n'est pas confirmée. Je n'ai pas plus d'information pour le moment, je suis désolé.

\- Comment vous savez que c'est un député si vous ne savez pas de qui il s'agit ? demanda Hestia, pragmatique.

\- L'attentat a eu lieu au siège des Progressistes.

\- _Progressistes_ , répéta Pansy, incrédule."

Voilà qui rebattait les cartes.

* * *

 **Bon, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'Hermione aura la chance de se détendre un peu. A votre avis, qui est la nouvelle victime ?**

 **Beaucoup de Nott dans ce chapitre, pas beaucoup de Drago, mais il revient très vite !**

 **Merci pour vos review, vous êtes extraordinaires...**


	29. Chapter 28 - La fuite

_Chapter 28 - La fuite_

Hermione essaya de détendre sa nuque en agitant ses épaules. La nuit avait été longue, et c'était un euphémisme que de dire qu'ils avaient relativement mal dormi. Hestia était roulée en boule sur un canapé, ses pieds étalés sur les genoux de Pansy qui dormait en position assise, affalée sur un accoudoir. À cet instant, il était difficile de se souvenir qu'elles étaient héritières de nobles familles sorcières. Nott était le seul à être réveillé, fixant l'écran de la télévision dont le son avait été coupé. Il ne devait même pas être en train de regarder les images, parce que le show de télé-réalité actuellement diffusé lui aurait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il ne tourna son visage dans sa direction que lorsqu'une des vertèbres d'Hermione émit un craquement sinistre.

"Alors ? chuchota Hermione en se frottant les yeux.

\- Rien. J'ai essayé tous mes contacts. Le corps n'a toujours pas été identifié, ou alors les aurors cachent l'information... marmonna Nott. La presse est clairement maintenue à l'écart.

\- Drago n'a pas rappelé ?"

Nott fixa un instant ses mains, et haussa les épaules d'un geste évasif.

"Il a envoyé un message tout à l'heure. Il a réussi à joindre tous vos collègues, ils sont en sécurité. Et apparemment, le penthouse a été placé sous protection du ministère, comme les autres sièges politiques."

Hermione replia ses genoux contre son corps et les encercla de ses bras. C'était un soulagement d'avoir la certitude qu'aucun des Non-alignés n'avait péri, mais la mort d'un député, quel que soit son groupe, restait un évènement terrible. Les choses avaient pris un tournant dramatique qui semblait irréel. Comment avaient-ils pu passer, en quelques jours, d'un ex-collègue vaguement menaçant à des bombes meurtrières ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pas rond du tout. Hermione se mordit la lèvre dans un geste anxieux.

"Je suppose que les aurors feront une conférence de presse rapidement... tenta-t-elle. On va en savoir plus très vite."

Hestia remua dans son sommeil et un de ses bras retomba au sol.

"Je vais devoir rentrer à Londres. La chaîne va avoir besoin de moi pour couvrir l'actu, grogna Nott.

\- On va tous devoir rentrer... répondit Hermione. On est députés. Ça va être la panique, il faut qu'on rassure les gens et qu'on fasse des apparitions publiques.

\- Granger, c'est l'opposé de ce que les aurors vont demander. Ça va être un cauchemar d'assurer votre sécurité. Pour eux, ils ont trois victimes : Pods, toi, et ce député mystère. Ça ressemble sacrément à une vendetta.

\- Et alors quoi, on se cache comme des rats apeurés ? Hors de question. Personne ne va se laisser impressionner."

Nott émit un petit claquement de langue sec en avisant la lueur déterminée dans les yeux d'Hermione.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Granger. Toujours en première ligne.

\- C'est pas le moment de te moquer de moi, Nott !

\- J'étais parfaitement sérieux. Aucune moquerie.

\- Disputez vous moins fort, je dors, râla Pansy en se pelotonnant dans son coin de canapé."

Nott grogna à nouveau et Hermione se leva, étirant ses bras vers le ciel dans une tentative de détendre ses muscles engourdis. Elle avait besoin d'aller à Londres, et immédiatement. Rester cloitrés ici n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle était venue pour prendre quelques jours de recul, mais il était évident que toute détente était à présent proscrite : ils étaient sous le coup d'une attaque, et assister à des conférences en de pareilles circonstances ne rimait à rien. Nott allait rentrer, Pansy allait indubitablement le suivre, et de toute façon Drago allait avoir besoin d'elle. Tout le groupe des Non-alignés allait avoir besoin d'elle.

"Granger, ne fais pas ta valise tout de suite, l'interrompit Théo, qui la dévisageait comme s'il avait établi une ligne directe pour lire ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Hermione en se plantant devant lui, les poings sur les hanches."

Nullement impressionné, le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tellement prévisible. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Débarquer à Londres en pointant ta baguette dans toutes les directions, compliquer le travail des aurors, attirer les regards sur nous à un moment où il est capital qu'on se fasse discrets ? énuméra Théo en comptant sur ses doigts. Tu n'as même plus d'endroit où vivre. Parce que, contrairement à ce Progressiste, tu as eu de la _chance_. Tu comprends ?

\- Tu crois pas que c'est suspect, qu'on soit tous à l'étranger en plein milieu d'une enquête des aurors ? contra Hermione à voix basse, en jetant des regards à Hestia qui dormait toujours. Cachés dans un pays qui, comme par hasard, n'extrade pas les criminels ? En plus, personne ne pourrait imaginer que je me terre dans un coin, pendant que notre monde est sous les bombes.

\- Alors que nous, les Serpentard... Tout le monde pourrait le croire. Pas vrai ? lança Pansy, qui était à présent parfaitement réveillée."

Théo étouffa un rire, et Hermione déglutit. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Bien sûr, beaucoup de Serpentards s'étaient tenus très loin des champs de bataille, y compris pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Mais nombre d'entre eux avaient perdu la vie à l'arrière, sous la pression des mangemorts, forcés à commettre des actes qu'ils réprouvaient ou à fuir pour sauver leurs familles. Personne n'avait exactement eu une vie facile et légère pendant ces années.

"On a peut-être pas la même façon de faire la guerre. Mais vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas franchement connus pour vous terrer dans un coin, répliqua Hermione."

Pansy hocha la tête vigoureusement, et se redressa. Nott se renfrogna et secoua la tête, sa désapprobation se lisant sur ses traits.

"Je veux rentrer à Londres, affirma-t-elle. Le groupe a besoin de nous. Nos électeurs doivent nous voir montrer l'exemple. On ne peut pas céder à la peur comme ça, Hermione a raison... Ce n'est pas le comportement qu'on attend de ses leaders.

\- Je sens qu'on est déjà en route pour combattre la tyrannie, nota Hestia en baillant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses... maugréa Nott."

Pansy le provoqua d'un haussement de sourcils.

"Devine, Nott.

\- Bon sang... pesta l'intéressé. Attendez au moins d'avoir des nouvelles de Drago ou de Potter avant de vous jeter tête baissée dans la mêlée ! J'arrive pas à croire que JE sois en train de vous raisonner. Granger, c'est ton boulot normalement. Tu peux pas abandonner une seconde ton armure scintillante de Gryffondor et penser avec ta tête ?"

Vexée, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pinça les lèvres. Aussi pénible que ce soit de le reconnaître, Nott marquait un point. Se jeter tête baissée, c'était précisément ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était potentiellement pas la conduite la plus intelligente à tenir. Encore moins en impliquant trois autres personnes dans son projet improvisé.

Harry n'allait pas du tout aimer qu'elle s'auto-rapatrie en Angleterre sans prévenir.

Percevant son hésitation, Théo s'engouffra dans la brèche.

"De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait sortir de cette chambre. Ton équipe de sécurité nous bloquera la route, et le réseau de cheminettes est coupé. On ne peut probablement pas transplanner non plus, les aurors ont dû penser à cette option avant nous. Et ensuite quoi ? On saute dans un portoloin au hasard, en priant pour qu'on nous laisse embarquer sans discussion ?"

Pansy tenta de transplaner pour vérifier ses dires, et au vu de son visage tout rouge et congestionné, Nott avait encore une fois raison. Ils étaient bel et bien pris au piège dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? demanda Hestia, qui avait collé son oreille à la porte pour tenter d'écouter les aurors à travers le battant.

\- On attend, conclut Théo.

\- Brillant, ce plan, maugréa Hermione."

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse développer, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'auror numéro 2. Et il avait l'air passablement agacé.

"Lequel d'entre vous est assez stupide pour essayer de quitter cette chambre ? demanda-t-il. Tant que vous êtes à l'intérieur, vous êtes en sécurité, alors ne nous compliquez pas la tâche et restez tranquilles.

\- Dites donc, ce n'est certainement pas une façon de s'adresser à des députés élus par le peuple sorcier, le rabroua Pansy.

\- Et un journaliste, ajouta Nott en se désignant d'un index.

\- Combien de temps est-ce que vous comptez nous garder enfermés ? Sans nous dire ce qu'il se passe, ou même qui est décédé ? Je ne crois pas qu'Harry Potter se satisfasse de cette situation, messieurs, débita Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas nous retenir dans un pays étranger contre notre volonté, en nous empêchant de communiquer avec l'extérieur !

\- Ce sont nos ordres, Miss Granger."

Et l'auror confisqua leurs téléphones portables d'un coup de baguette imprévisible, claqua la porte, et la verrouilla à double tour. Sans aucune explication.

"Toujours décidé à obéir sagement, Nott ? fulmina Hermione, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Mon appareil de télécommunication moldu... gémit Théo en tendant la main vers la porte, sous le choc."

Pansy lui asséna une claque sur la main et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, décréta la jeune femme. Ils nous cachent quelque chose, c'est évident. Pourquoi leur hiérarchie voudrait nous tenir à l'écart de tout ce qui se passe ?

\- Pour nous protéger ? suggéra Hestia.

\- Drago ne peut même plus nous joindre, réalisa Hermione."

Nott se leva prestement, lissa son pantalon en silence, et se mit à se gratter le menton. Il avait l'air tiraillé.

"Très bien. Rentrons à Londres, décida-t-il."

Les trois filles le dévisagèrent, attendant la suite - au hasard, une solution pour s'échapper -, mais visiblement Théo était à court d'idées.

"Igor ! réalisa tout à coup Hermione. Ton elfe. Il peut entrer et sortir comme bon lui semble. Il n'a qu'à nous emmener à l'aire de portoloin, et de là, on rentrera à Londres !

\- En admettant qu'on puisse encore entrer au Royaume-Uni. Ils ont dû renforcer la sécurité des frontières, à l'heure actuelle... songea Hestia.

\- On aura qu'à prendre un portoloin pour Paris, et de là transplanner vers Londres, suggéra Pansy. C'est loin, mais c'est faisable.

\- On peut ensorceler nos passeports et s'enregistrer avec d'autres identités, ajouta Hermione. Au cas où le ministère ait bloqué nos autorisations.

\- On dirait qu'on a un plan, confirma Nott."

Et comme ça, la décision de ficher le camp en toute illégalité avait été prise.

Il appela Igor, qui rassembla les affaires disséminées dans chacune de leurs chambres, et en moins de cinq minutes ils étaient sagement dans une file d'attente à l'aire de portoloin de La Havane. Terrifiée à l'idée d'être arrêtée, Pansy avait enfoncé un des chapeaux ridicules d'Hermione jusqu'à ses oreilles, et cachait son visage avec un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo. Nott avait revêtu un costume sombre et des lunettes de soleil, et sifflotait d'un air détendu, pendant qu'Hestia se rongeait les ongles derrière Hermione. Igor était retourné à l'hôtel pour faire du bruit dans leur chambre, et laisser penser aux aurors qu'elle était toujours occupée.

Hermione était donc en train de négocier depuis dix bonnes minutes un portoloin en urgence pour Cardiff, puisque Londres était effectivement coupée du monde pour le moment. Chaque seconde qui passait les rapprochait du moment où son équipe de sécurité allait réaliser qu'ils avaient pris la poudre d'escampette, et à partir de là, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être particulièrement intuitif pour se rendre à l'aire de Portoloin. C'était le seul moyen de quitter l'île.

"Écoutez, monsieur, je comprends bien que cette situation est compliquée pour vous, et je vous demande un grand geste mais... Notre grand-mère vit ses dernières heures, nous devons absolument arriver au Pays de Galles au plus tôt ! mentit la Gryffondor sans sourciller."

Elle n'était plus à un contournement de la loi près. La liste de leurs méfaits s'allongeait, mais à présent qu'ils étaient lancés dans ce projet de fuite, ils ne pouvaient ni reculer, ni improviser des solutions idéales. Aux grands maux...

"Vous êtes tous de la même famille ? demanda l'employé d'un air dubitatif, leurs cartes d'identité ensorcelées à la main. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes noms de famille. Et vous ne vous ressemblez pas vraiment...

\- Dites-donc, vous croyez que c'est facile d'être des enfants abandonnés ? Nous avons grandi en foyer, monsieur, et Madame... Doubtfire n'était peut-être pas une grand-mère par le sang, mais c'est ce qu'on a de plus proche d'une famille ! s'écria Hermione en plantant un coup de poing vigoureux sur son guichet."

Le pauvre employé sursauta vivement et Nott se mordit la main pour ne pas rire. Même en de pareilles circonstances, c'était toujours aussi divertissant de voir la parfaite petite préfète en chef Hermione Granger mentir effrontément.

"Allez-vous nous fournir ce portoloin, oui ou non ? insista Hermione, faisant appel à sa Mcgonagall intérieure."

L'employé la dévisagea d'un air hésitant, sans répondre, et sans donner aucun signe favorable. Elle sentit des larmes perler dans ses yeux, ne sachant si c'était là une preuve de ses grands talents d'actrice ou tout simplement un signe de stress excessif.

"Je... J'ai peut-être un créneau dans quinze minutes... Est-ce que ça vous irait...?"

Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé à travers ses yeux embués de larmes, et haussa les épaules.

"Si c'est le mieux que vous pouvez faire... Ça ira, je suppose. Ça vous va ? demanda-t-elle aux trois autres, qui s'empressèrent de hocher la tête."

Ils patientèrent donc quatorze minutes dans un recoin de la salle d'attente, cachés par une rangée de palmiers en pot. Ils se croyaient sortis d'affaire, lorsque seulement une minute avant le départ, les quatre aurors déboulèrent en courant dans le hall, scannant les lieux à leur recherche.

"Fuck, lâcha Nott en forçant tout le monde à reculer précipitamment derrière un distributeur de boissons.

\- Jetez vous un sort de désillusion, chuchota Hermione à toute vitesse."

Ce n'était pas particulièrement convaincant, mais dans un espace aussi vaste, ça pouvait leur faire gagner un temps précieux. Camouflés de manière primitive, ils virent les aurors parcourir le hall sans que jamais leurs regards ne se pose sur leurs formes floues.

"On va rater le portoloin, s'inquiéta Pansy à voix basse.

\- Si on bouge, ils risquent de nous repérer... se lamenta Hestia, cramponnée à sa valise.

\- Il nous faut une diversion ! décréta Hermione en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle à la recherche d'une idée.

\- _Imperius_ ! lança Théo entre ses dents."

Il pointa sa baguette sur une femme occupée à lire un magazine, sous les yeux effarés de ses trois acolytes.

"Vraiment, Nott ? Ton idée de diversion, c'est un sortilège impardonnable ? grinça Hermione en secouant la tête."

Mais Théo, concentré sur sa tâche, n'écoutait plus. Il secoua sa baguette lentement et la femme se leva, replia soigneusement son magazine, et se mit à marcher d'un pas un peu étrange vers un des aurors.

Hermione agrippa le bras de Théo pour attirer son attention, et lui administra une pression vigoureuse pour l'obliger à arrêter immédiatement son entreprise.

"Quoi, Granger ? siffla-t-il, irrité d'être dérangé."

Ce qui eu pour effet de stopper la femme au beau milieu du hall. Elle se retourna, perplexe, et pour une raison obscure s'empêtra dans ses propres pieds et s'écroula au sol dans un bruissement. Miraculeusement, sa chute n'attira pas l'attention de l'équipe de sécurité d'Hermione.

"Regarde ce que tu as fait, lui reprocha Théo en se reconcentrant sur sa victime."

Anxieuse, Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et regarda avec une inquiétude décuplée la dame se relever, épousseter sa robe dignement, et marcher droit vers l'auror Numéro 2. Elle lui tapota l'épaule pour le forcer à se retourner, et se jeta sur lui.

Simultanément, Hestia, Pansy et Hermione étouffèrent un couinement. Mais la femme - ou plutôt, Nott - n'avait visiblement aucune intention brutale, puisqu'elle se contenta d'agripper le visage de l'auror et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La confusion qui en résulta permis aux quatre comparses de se jeter sur leur portoloin, et de disparaître.

.

Ils ne parlèrent pas avant d'être arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de Drago. Ni à leur atterrissage à Cardiff, ni après avoir transplanné à Londres, ni en prenant l'ascenseur vers le loft du Serpentard. Hermione, bras crispés sur la poitrine et lèvres pincées, regardait fixement devant elle. Chacun savait que c'était là son attitude pré-explosion. Hestia était hébétée et tremblait légèrement, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Pansy fronçait les sourcils, et jetait à intervalles réguliers des regards inquiets à Nott et à Hermione. Théo était clairement le plus détendu, apparemment peu perturbé par l'infraction qu'il venait de commettre, comme si elle n'avait aucune chance de l'envoyer tout droit en prison.

Aussi, lorsque Drago ouvrit la porte, il ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer sa surprise de les trouver là, mais la referma. Les quatre personnes présentes face à lui avaient l'air bien trop irritées pour qu'il ne fasse de commentaire.

"Euh... Entrez, dit-il en s'effaçant pour laisser passer le troupeau silencieux."

Hermione passa devant lui sans le regarder, et abandonna sa valise dans l'entrée d'un geste brusque avant de pivoter brutalement sur ses talons pour foudroyer Théo du regard. Pansy et Hestia reculèrent prudemment vers le salon, mais Drago, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour créer ce climat glacial, attendit que quelqu'un se décide à parler.

"Nott- commença Hermione avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

\- Oui Granger, j'ai enfreint la loi. Oui, j'ai utilisé un sortilège impardonnable. Oui, c'est mal de priver une inconnue de son libre arbitre et de la forcer à lécher le visage d'un sorcier..."

Drago émit un petit hoquet.

"... Oui, tu réprouves mon comportement, c'est bien clair pour tout le monde. En revanche, si je ne l'avais pas fait, on serait toujours coincés à Cuba sous la garde de ton équipe de sécurité. Et qui te dit que cette dame ne rêvait pas déjà d'embrasser l'auror ? Elle y a mis beaucoup d'enthousiasme, il me semble, et ça, ce n'était pas de mon fait.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train d'essayer de minimiser les faits en inventant des motifs romantiques derrière le fait que tu as ensorcelé une innocente pour qu'elle attaque un auror assermenté avec sa langue, Théodore Nott ? s'exclama Hermione.

\- Attendez, si je récapitule la situation... les coupa Drago en levant une main en l'air. Vous avez fui Cuba en faussant compagnie à ton équipe de sécurité, et ceci en soumettant quelqu'un à l'Imperius ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, confirma Théo en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vois Granger, ce n'est pas si choquant, inutile de jouer les drama queen offensées. Même Drago est d'accord avec moi. J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire avec les moyens dont je disposais sur le moment.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que..."

Drago s'arrêta, et regarda Théo lui passer devant d'un air blasé pour aller rejoindre les filles au salon. Il fronça les sourcils, et pivota pour observer Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé. Les poings sur les hanches, elle semblait figée dans une attitude de stupeur muette.

"Il est complètement cinglé, finit-elle par affirmer en plongeant deux yeux écarquillés dans les siens.

\- Oui, confirma Drago en secouant la tête. Mais... Est-ce que quelqu'un peut découvrir ce qu'il a fait ?"

Il savait qu'il prenait un risque en posant cette question purement pragmatique au beau milieu d'une crise de conscience éthique. Mais Hermione ne s'offusqua pas, et haussa les épaules en jetant un regard irrité en direction du salon.

"Non, à moins que sa baguette soit saisie pour être examinée. Les aurors ne nous ont pas vus sur place, et on a embarqué sous de fausses identités. De toute façon, j'ai jeté un sortilège de confusion à l'employé des portoloins, il ne se rappellera pas de nous voir vus."

A cet aveu, Drago haussa un sourcil goguenard, et Hermione s'empourpra légèrement.

"On dirait que Théo n'est pas le seul à avoir enfreint la loi, madame la députée Granger, lui lança-t-il avec son rictus signature."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage sans qu'elle ne sache exactement pourquoi. Tout à coup, les méfaits de Nott n'avaient plus autant d'importance, et lui semblaient presque anecdotiques. La proximité avec Drago empêchait clairement son système cérébral de fonctionner, et la poussait à l'observer plutôt qu'à argumenter. Il avait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui manquait de sommeil, et il ne portait pas de cravate, mais mis à part cela, il avait l'air égal à lui-même. En particulier avec son sourire en coin et sa façon de la regarder par-dessous ses cils.

"Préviens Potter que vous êtes rentrés, sinon il va lancer une chasse à l'homme et utiliser toutes les ressources du ministère pour rien, conseilla Drago.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, mes aurors vont se faire taper sur les doigts pour nous avoir laissés nous échapper... réalisa Hermione. Non, je vais les contacter eux, et personne ne saura rien de notre petite fuite. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à rapporter cet incident à leurs supérieurs.

\- Diabolique, Granger, la félicita Drago en étouffant de nouveau un rire."

.

Hermione n'eut pas le loisir de mettre son plan à exécution, puisque Harry Potter en personne débarqua chez Drago avec sa tête des mauvais jours. A la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent, Hermione devina qu'il était d'une part à bout de nerf et épuisé, et d'autre part exaspéré de la trouver là, sans son escorte. Pour autant, il ne semblait pas du tout surpris. Drago avait ouvert la porte avec une nonchalance calculée, Harry était entré en levant les yeux au ciel, puis il s'était contenté de fixer Hermione en tapant du pied par terre. Toujours sans rien dire, il lui avait fourré quatre téléphones portables dans les mains - ceux que les aurors leurs avaient confisqués quelques heures auparavant.

"Ça sent le mélodrame entre Gryffondor, je vais donc vous laisser un peu d'intimité, tenta le blond en claquant la porte d'entrée.

\- Malefoy, reste ici s'il te plaît, objecta Harry sans quitter Hermione des yeux, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se volatilise à nouveau.

\- Drago n'y est pour rien, dit Hermione. Il n'était pas au courant, et on vient juste d'arriver. J'allais..."

Elle cessa toute tentative d'explication, étant donné que la suite de son argumentation risquait de l'emmener à confesser un autre mensonge.

"... Tout arranger, finit-elle laconiquement.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Bon sang Hermione, tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça, sans prévenir personne, et duper une équipe d'aurors qui sont là pour te protéger ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Il s'est passé quoi, à La Havane, pour que l'un de vous balance un impardonnable sur une bonne femme qui passait par là ? Et inutile de nier, tous les signes sont là. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pas encore fait de rapport ! Mes aurors sont humiliés, mais le pire, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien compris à ce qui leur est arrivé. Et cet employé ? Un sortilège de confusion, vraiment ? C'est quand même pas moi, entre tous, qui devrait être là à te faire la leçon sur ton comportement dangereux et téméraire !

\- Potter, tu es très lucide sur ta propre propension à courir au devant du danger, nota Malefoy."

Après tout, puisqu'il devait rester là à les regarder s'invectiver, il tenait à participer. Apporter sa petite pierre à l'édifice de la colère de Saint Potter.

"Je sais bien que c'était stupide, reprit Hermione. Mais on était enfermés dans une chambre, sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur, sans explication, comme si on était coupables de quelque chose. C'était une prison ! Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient des ordres... Est-ce que... ?

\- C'était _mes_ ordres, confirma Harry. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je voulais que vous restiez là-bas quelques heures de plus, le temps qu'on mette au point un système de sécurité efficace.

\- Et ? C'est quoi, ce système de sécurité efficace ? questionna Drago, clairement hostile à cette idée."

Harry sentit sa méfiance, et soupira pesamment.

"On a pas assez d'effectifs pour assigner des aurors à chaque député. On n'a aucune idée de qui est derrière tout ça, ni de ce qu'il cherche. On ne sait même pas si on a affaire à une ou plusieurs personnes, résuma Harry.

\- T'es en train de dire que vous ne pouvez pas assurer notre sécurité, traduisit Hermione. Est-ce que vous savez qui est mort ?"

Les épaules d'Harry se tendirent, et il se massa le front dans un geste nerveux.

"Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, on a pas réussi à joindre sa famille. Mais c'est un député progressiste, c'est officiel.

\- Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de quatre aurors. On peut assurer nous même notre sécurité. Ré-affecte les à des députés qui en ont besoin.

\- Ton sens du sacrifice est admirable Granger, mais je me suis déjà occupé de ça. J'ai engagé une équipe privée pour les Non-alignés, coupa Drago."

Interloqués, Harry et Hermione le dévisagèrent comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser. Non pas que ce serait une mauvaise chose, mais une double dose de sa beauté magnétique pourrait déstabiliser la rotation de la Terre sur son axe.

"J'ai préféré anticiper, expliqua le blond. Les équipes du ministère sont réduites, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Alors on va vous décharger de cette responsabilité.

\- Tu as créé ton service d'ordre personnel en quelques heures ? tiqua Harry. Qui sont ces gens ? Quelle est leur formation ? On a pas besoin de plus de combattants armés dans nos rues en ce moment, Malefoy."

Hermione les écoutait discourir avec un air absent, focalisée sur l'information que Drago venait de lâcher. Il avait encore une fois pris une décision unilatérale, engagé des sommes probablement astronomiques et, connaissant ses relations troubles avec les milieux criminels, elle sentit monter en elle une inquiétude lancinante. Harry avait raison. Il n'avait pas pu monter une équipe aussi vite sans avoir fait des recherches préalables. Ce n'était pas une impulsion soudaine en réaction à l'attentat. C'était préparé. Il ne voulait plus des aurors dans leurs pattes. Il _voulait_ sa propre équipe de gros bras. Mais depuis quand, et dans quel but ?

Elle plissa les yeux en direction du Serpentard, qui continuait à argumenter avec Harry sur le bien-fondé de son initiative, mais rien de ce que faisait Drago n'était altruiste. Il n'avait pas engagé sa milice personnelle pour décharger le ministère. Il envoyait un message clair : il ne faisait pas confiance aux aurors, et avait saisi cette opportunité pour s'offrir une garde qui n'était loyale qu'à lui, et pas aux instances démocratiques. C'est exactement comme ça qu'Harry percevait les choses, et c'était aussi comme ça que le public allait le comprendre.

Personne ne faisait suffisamment confiance à Drago Malefoy pour accepter l'idée qu'il se balade avec sa petite armée de poche, constituée d'on ne savait quels individus louches. Pas après la guerre. Pas avec les préjugés que le nom Malefoy traînait depuis des décennies. Pas après les accusations dont il avait fait l'objet dans la presse pendant sa campagne.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques, Malefoy, mais ne crois pas que t'octroyer les services de mercenaires te servira de passe-droit quelconque ! Quoi qu'il advienne, il faudra rendre des comptes à mon service, que tu le veuilles ou non ! menaça Harry, ce qui eut le mérite de ramener Hermione au présent."

Drago n'avait pas l'air secoué par la colère d'Harry. En réalité, il y semblait particulièrement hermétique.

"Ce ne sont pas des mercenaires, Potter. Et même s'ils l'étaient, tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose."

Hermione étouffa un grondement sourd.

"Dans quelle dimension tu vis pour trouver que c'est une bonne chose qu'un groupe politique paye ses soldats privés ? s'étrangla Harry. Parce que c'est ça, des mercenaires. Tu viens de créer une armée dans l'armée.

\- Toujours ce sens des proportions inhérent aux Gryffondor... Je n'ai pas créé une _armée_ , Potter. Juste quelques hommes compétents et de bonne volonté qui vont s'assurer que ni moi, ni aucun de mes députés, ni ta meilleure amie n'explosent en plein vol. Comme tu l'as très justement dit tout à l'heure, tes aurors et toi, vous ne savez rien de ce qui se passe. Tant qu'on ne connait pas le visage de l'ennemi, je préfère prendre mes précautions, et tu devrais m'en être tout à fait reconnaissant."

Il pensait avoir gagné l'affrontement, puisque son rictus goguenard était réapparu, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité d'Harry Potter, qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux face à l'affront.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois Malefoy, que ton armée personnelle va traquer le poseur de bombes à notre place ? Parce que c'est pas ce qui va se passer ! Que je ne vois pas un de tes sbires rôder autour des scènes de crime ou des témoins ! Si j'entends parler de la moindre initiative en ce sens, je les fait arrêter aussitôt, et personne n'interférera avec cette enquête. J'espère que c'est clair. Et n'imagine même pas me doubler, parce que je vais te coller au train, c'est pas la peine de tenter tes petites manigances habituelles !

\- Tu m'offenses, Potter, lâcha Drago en roulant des yeux. Loin de moi l'idée d'enquêter à ta place. Faites votre travail, mon _équipe de sécurité_ fera le sien, et il n'y aura pas d'interférences."

Cette fois, Hermione comprit directement qu'il mentait, et sentit son sang se glacer. Elle l'avait cru, les autres fois. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser endormir par Drago Malefoy comme lorsqu'il avait prétendu la jouer fairplay avec Lupin, et qu'elle avait découvert quelques jours après qu'il avait contourné son engagement envers elle. Cette fois, elle lisait clair dans son jeu. Il avait beau prendre un air détaché et rassurant, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Et toute idée impliquant Malefoy et une armée n'augurait rien de bon.

"Hermione, tu dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua Harry, bras ballants, et à cours d'arguments pour contrer le blond."

La jeune femme, tiraillée entre sa propre colère et son incompréhension, fit une moue contrariée. Elle pressentait que l'instant était important, mais aussi qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas choisir de camp dans cette dispute. Quelques mois auparavant, elle aurait rallié le côté d'Harry en un battement de cil, d'une part parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait, mais aussi parce qu'Harry et elle partageaient la même vision du monde et qu'elle faisait confiance à son jugement. Qui, en toute objectivité, était raisonnable sur ce point.

Seulement, maintenant, elle savait qui était Malefoy, elle savait qu'elle devait aller au-delà des apparences, elle savait aussi que sa carrière dépendait de lui et, moins avouable, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de le détester ou de le voir comme un envoyé de Satan. Malefoy et elle partageaient quelque chose. De bizarre, certes, mais tout en elle lui criait de lui faire confiance, sans qu'elle ne puisse déterminer si elle était aveuglée par ses émotions ou si elle connaissait quelque chose de lui qui l'inclinait à le suivre.

Le suivre où, elle n'en savait rien, et c'était bien ça le problème.

Elle n'était pas bien sûre de ses intentions, son plan était potentiellement de renverser le régime et de s'asseoir sur un trône, mais si ces quelques semaines à ses côtés lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'était qu'il n'était jamais où on l'attendait. Elle devait tirer tout ça au clair. Et donc, pour l'instant, faire semblant de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, au moins face à Harry.

Harry qui attendait, sourcils froncés, qu'elle sorte de son mutisme. Et Drago, appuyé contre le mur, cachait à peine son petit sourire, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

"Je pense qu'une équipe de sécurité privée permettrait à tes services de mieux se répartir sur les autres membres du parlement, et de sauver tout le monde, finit par déclarer Hermione. Visiblement, la menace est grande, et pas prête de disparaître, alors... Mettons toutes les chances de notre côté. Pour ce qui est de ces... _nouveaux employés_ , je suis sûre que Drago les a sélectionnés avec soin et qu'ils respecteront les lignes que tu traces. Je pourrais m'en assurer. Drago ?"

Le Serpentard consentit à arrêter quelques secondes de sourire dans une célébration muette de sa victoire, et hocha la tête.

"C'est entendu, conclut Hermione. Je superviserai ces... personnes."

Harry fulminait, c'était évident pour tout le monde. Mais le collégien colérique avait fini par comprendre que parfois, même une saine fureur devait être contenue, et il se résolut à hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"A la première incartade, je les coffre, les avertit-il avant de sortir avec fracas de l'appartement.

\- Vous avez mis Potter en rogne, constata Théo en apparaissant comme par miracle dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Harry n'est pas le seul à être en rogne, précisa Hermione."

Elle darda un regard si féroce sur Drago qu'il tressaillit, et ravala les démonstrations d'orgueil qu'il s'apprêtait à extérioriser. Pour une fois, il avait vaincu Harry Potter, et Granger s'était ralliée à lui pour ça. Seulement, maintenant, il allait en subir les conséquences. Et au vu de la tête de sa collègue, ça risquait d'être une expérience pénible et douloureuse.

Hermione n'était pas vaguement agacée comme elle avait pu l'être envers Théo à leur arrivée. Cette fois, elle était vraiment, profondément, intrinsèquement furieuse. Et ce n'était pas le genre de fureur qui menaçait de déborder, qui se traduisait en hurlements et insultes, ou qui allait résulter en une engueulade en bonne et due forme. Non, c'était une fureur froide, dévastatrice, comme un point de non-retour. La fureur de quelqu'un qui a compris que quelque chose de sérieux se tramait, et qu'on l'avait volontairement laissée dans le noir.

Il savait depuis le début que ce moment-là allait finir par arriver, et il s'y était préparé. Seulement, il y avait la théorie, et la pratique, qui consistait à affronter Hermione Granger sur le sentier de la guerre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Drago ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Je...-

\- Ne me ressors pas le bullshit que tu as servi à Harry. Je veux la vérité. Sinon, et c'est une menace claire, je démissionne immédiatement."

Théo chercha le regard de Drago, Drago se tourna vers lui, et une fois de plus, Hermione sentit ses entrailles remuer pour former un nœud serré. Elle ignorait encore dans quel foutoir elle avait mis les pieds, mais elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

* * *

 **Ce voyage à Cuba aura été bref - pauvre Hermione, le repos c'est pas pour tout de suite. Encore un peu de patience pour découvrir l'identité de la victime, pour l'instant place aux manigances de Drago ;)  
**


	30. Chapter 29 - Cartes sur table

_Chapter 29 - Cartes sur table  
_

Drago, pressentant que l'heure était aux règlements de compte, expédia Pansy et Hestia au penthouse sans même chercher à inventer un prétexte qui tenait debout. De toute façon, elles n'en avaient pas besoin : elles n'avaient pas franchement envie de se retrouver au milieu des tirs croisés qui menaçaient. Théo prit la fuite sans que personne ne l'y contraigne, ce qui conforta Hermione dans l'idée que, contrairement à elle, Nott savait quelque chose.

Une fois seuls dans l'immense loft, ils s'assirent de part et d'autre de la table de la cuisine. L'instant était grave.

Brusquement, Hermione avait la gorge nouée et les mains tremblantes. Incapable de décider si elle était plutôt impatiente de découvrir la vérité, satisfaite que Drago accepte de la lui délivrer sans discuter, angoissée d'apprendre quelque chose qui les séparerait définitivement, ou juste terrifiée que Drago ait fait une chose horrible pour une raison honorable. La dernière possibilité l'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que si tel était le cas, elle allait le couvrir, et se rendre complice. Et aussi parce qu'une voix au fond d'elle lui criait que c'était précisément ce qui allait arriver.

Drago était capable du pire, ce n'était plus à prouver. Mais il y avait toujours une justification valable à ses actions, aussi terribles qu'elles soient. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Même à Poudlard, sa tentative de meurtre sur le directeur de l'école n'avait rien d'aléatoirement maléfique ; il cherchait à sauver sa peau, et celle de ses parents. Il avait systématiquement une raison parfaitement logique à prendre des décisions draconiennes et destructrices. Il n'agissait pas sous le coup de la rage ou de l'émotion, il calculait. Aucune de ses mauvaises actions n'était démotivée, il ne commettait pas l'irréparable pour le simple but de faire le mal. Jamais. Cette fois n'était peut-être pas différente.

Hermione s'obligea à inspirer, bloqua son souffle quelques secondes, et expira lentement.

Drago, quant à lui, était stoïque. Il se tenait droit sur sa chaise, les coudes appuyés sur la table, et il l'observait comme s'il essayait d'entrer dans sa tête.

"Parle, ordonna Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, reconnut Drago."

Il lui lança un regard qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur lui, et elle ne pensait pas que ce jour arriverait ; il avait l'air inquiet. Comme un enfant.

"Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à recruter une équipe de sécurité privée ? reprit-elle en contrôlant les tremblements dans sa voix."

Drago déglutit.

"Il y a quelques mois. Pendant ma campagne, répondit le blond en essayant de faire abstraction de l'air horrifié de la personne en face de lui."

Comme elle restait silencieuse, il embraya.

"C'était hypothétique, j'ai simplement pris des contacts, établi des listes... Au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Comme tu le sais... ma route vers l'élection n'a pas été particulièrement tendre, et les gens ne jetaient pas exactement des fleurs sur mon passage. Je ne faisais pas non plus confiance au ministère pour assurer les arrières d'un ancien mangemort. Et je savais qu'une fois élu, j'allais être contesté, attaqué, pris pour cible. Je voulais être prêt. Je voulais que les gens se sentent libres de me rejoindre sans risquer leur vie. Je voulais que les perturbateurs soient écartés de mes meetings, que les corbeaux y pensent à deux fois avant d'envoyer des beuglantes, que chaque insulte qu'on me lance ait des conséquences. Je voulais contrôler ce qu'il se passait. Ça aurait été plus simple si la population ne me haïssait pas, mais malheureusement là-dessus je n'avais pas de prise. En revanche, sur la réponse apportée à leur haine, je pouvais faire quelque chose. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de sentir des inconnus te regarder comme s'ils voulaient t'arracher la tête et jouer au Quidditch avec partout où tu passes. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être regardé avec méfiance et dégoût dès que tu entres dans une pièce. Les gens crachaient à mes pieds, collaient des affiches menaçantes, jetaient des projectiles. Ce n'était pas exactement une promenade de santé."

Il stoppa sa tirade brusquement, comme s'il regrettait de s'être autant épanché. Hermione avait penché la tête sur le côté, concentrée. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles, s'accrochant à chaque détail, mesurant la sincérité dans ses propos. Elle avait l'air peinée par ce qu'il racontait, sans pour autant le considérer avec pitié. Elle écoutait, elle l'écoutait vraiment. Comme elle avait légèrement relâché sa posture, il poursuivit son histoire.

"C'est toi qui a changé mes projets."

Elle sursauta, prise au dépourvu, mais n'émit pas le moindre son.

"Le soir de mon élection, mon siège de campagne a été pris d'assaut par des manifestants. Certains voulaient ma mort et le disaient à voix haute, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel et incontestable, comme si j'étais un être assez odieux pour que toute attaque contre moi soit admise comme légitime par tous. Pas un auror en vue. J'étais tellement convaincu que cet état de fait ne changerait jamais, que je n'aurai aucun soutien populaire et que j'allais devoir tracer ma route en rendant les coups, que j'étais prêt à signer les contrats de mes nouveaux gardes. Et tu as débarqué à mon QG."

Hermione recula contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, incapable de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ce soir-là, elle avait agi impulsivement, elle avait suivi son instinct et fait ce qui lui semblait juste. Si elle avait soupçonné que l'impact de son geste...

Et bien, elle aurait certainement fait exactement la même chose.

"En quoi ma présence a changé tes projets ?"

Drago craqua un rire sans joie, et secoua la tête, incrédule.

"Tu étais meilleure que tous les gardes de la terre réunis. Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre aimée de tous, qui prend ma défense en public sans que je n'aie eu à lever le petit doigt ? C'était un imprévu. Un _bon_ imprévu. Si tu étais capable de m'apporter ton soutien gratuitement, ça voulait dire que d'autres pouvaient suivre le mouvement. Que les électeurs pouvaient modérer leur point de vue sur moi. En fait, ça m'a ouvert de nouvelles perspectives. J'ai réalisé que je pouvais obtenir l'adhésion du public sans démonstration de force. Que les gens pouvaient me soutenir sans qu'ils y soient contraints d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est ce soir-là que j'ai décidé que je te voulais dans mon groupe.

\- Pour rallier le peuple sorcier à ta cause. En m'utilisant, résuma Hermione. En te servant de mon image.

\- C'est ce que quelqu'un de cynique dirait certainement. Et ce serait juste, pour la majorité. Inutile de se voiler la face, n'importe quel groupe politique avec un membre tel que toi gagne immédiatement une énorme force de frappe. Tu es incontestablement un atout de poids. C'est toi, qui nous a apporté de la légitimité à constituer un groupe. Sans toi, on aurait été une petite bande de jeunes dissidents ambitieux, sans grande vision pour le pays. Avec toi, on change de dimension, on est la puissance du changement, le renouveau de la politique. Tout ça, tu le sais déjà, je suis sûr que t'y as pensé avant de nous rejoindre, pas vrai ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules, incapable d'avouer frontalement que ces constats figuraient effectivement sur le tableau de pour et de contre qu'Astoria et elle avaient constitué, dans leurs anciens bureaux, juste avant de faire leur grand saut vers l'inconnu.

"C'était du pain béni pour moi de te voir débarquer et disperser la foule à toi toute seule. Tu t'es pas dégonflée. Tu n'es pas qu'une image à collectionner ou un trophée. Granger, même quand je te voyais uniquement comme une insupportable donneuse de leçons maniaque du contrôle, je savais que tu structurerais ce groupe, que tu lui donnerais un but, une éthique. Je savais que tu travaillais dur. Je savais que pour constituer une équipe de gens compétents et capables de pousser des idées novatrices, pour les convaincre, il fallait que tu sois avec nous Je savais que les médias ne nous prendraient au sérieux qu'avec toi dans nos rangs. Je savais que des députés seraient prêts à quitter leur groupe et à nous rejoindre qu'avec l'assurance que ce serait avec toi."

Hermione hocha la tête, hébétée, et malgré elle relativement embarrassée par la place qu'il lui donnait dans la trajectoire des Non-alignés. Drago la laissa enregistrer ce flot d'informations, et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole à son tour. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, pensive, sans le quitter du regard. Et cela dura de longues minutes.

"Tu m'as laissée modeler le groupe, c'est vrai, finit-elle par dire. Tu t'es pas exposé une seule fois, t'as pas pris la parole, tu t'es exprimé qu'à travers des communiqués signés par tout le groupe... T'as tiré les ficelles en coulisses, t'as épaulé les actions des membres du groupe, t'as réglé les problèmes... Mais tu restes dans l'ombre. C'est volontaire de ta part, réalisa-t-elle, le regard dans le vide. Tu ne cherches pas la lumière. Drago, tu ne cherches pas la lumière... Mais pourquoi ?"

Un petit rictus. Elle suivait le cheminement de sa pensée. Elle commençait à comprendre.

"C'est toi, la figure de proue des Non-alignés, dit-il simplement.

\- Mais enfin Malefoy, personne qui te connait un tant soit peu ne pourrait imaginer que tu cèdes ta place sous les projecteurs à quelqu'un d'autre, volontairement, en toute connaissance de cause !

\- Ah, on retourne aux noms de famille ? grimaça le blond.

\- Excuse-moi d'être un peu déstabilisée par tout ce que tu viens de dire, s'exclama Hermione, en se penchant en avant pour l'étudier de plus près. J'ai l'impression que je te connais pas du tout. Qui es-tu, Drago Malefoy ?"

Il ne se déroba pas, et lui rendit son regard pénétrant.

"Lumière et pouvoir ne sont pas nécessairement synonymes. Le message passe mieux quand c'est toi qui le porte. Je suis simplement pragmatique. Ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est avoir une voix, et être dans une position de décisionnaire. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir seul.

\- Mais moi non plus Drago, j'avais approximativement aucun pouvoir avant que tu débarques et que tu fiches le bazar au parlement ! J'avais juste le pouvoir de rester dans les clous."

Satisfait qu'elle soit arrivée à cette conclusion aussi vite, il recula contre son dossier et claqua des doigts.

"Tu comprends, maintenant ?

\- On a du pouvoir seulement ensemble, lâcha Hermione."

Elle retomba elle aussi contre le dossier de sa chaise et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Est-ce qu'elle se sentait utilisée ? Évidemment. Est-ce que ça lui déplaisait ? Nettement moins. Elle était utilisée pour ses compétences, son intelligence, la portée de ses mots et de ses engagements. Elle était utilisée à sa juste valeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son potentiel était exploité correctement. Il la rendait utile. Il l'aidait à aider les autres, à réparer la société, à se faire entendre. Mieux qu'elle ne s'en était jamais sentie capable. Il avait perçu son ambition et l'avait poussée à l'utiliser pleinement. Certes, ça lui profitait au passage. Mais qui pouvait le blâmer ?

"On a du pouvoir seulement ensemble, répéta Drago en se levant pour aller fouiller dans un placard."

Il en ressortit une bouteille de whisky et ouvrit quelques placards de plus pour y dénicher deux verres, puisque visiblement il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se rangeaient.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? demanda Hermione en se massant les tempes.

\- On ne fête rien pour le moment, hélas. Pas encore. C'est un petit remontant, parce qu'on doit encore parler.

\- Oh, souffla Hermione."

Elle s'empara du verre qu'il lui tendait et en descendit la moitié d'une lampée, avant de le reposer sèchement sur la table.

"Allez, Malefoy, envoie."

Il leva doucement son verre à hauteur de son visage, en but lentement quelques gorgées sous le regard attentif d'Hermione, et le reposa.

"Tu ne vas pas aimer cette équipe de sécurité. C'est une certitude, je préfère te l'annoncer d'emblée.

\- C'était donc pour ça, toute cette pommade… Harry avait raison, pas vrai ? C'est des mercenaires ?

\- Ils n'ont jamais servi Voldemort et aucun d'eux n'a de vision archaïque de la pureté du sang, j'ai vérifié, assura Drago. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient une vision du tout en matière de politique. Par contre, ils ont une vraie expérience de combat. Guérilla en Amérique du Sud, soulèvements en Afrique, guerres fratricides en Europe, ponctuellement quelques assassinats dans l'Est, pas mal de gestion de prise d'otage... C'est pas des gens très fréquentables. Mais leur loyauté est à l'argent. Et il se trouve que j'en ai plein.

\- Le maintien de l'ordre n'est donc pas leur spécialité, souffla Hermione en descendant le reste de son verre. Étonnant."

Drago la resservit immédiatement, dans l'expectative de ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite.

"Pourquoi t'as recruté des brutes pour nous protéger ? Et s'il y avait des débordements, s'ils dérapaient et commettaient des délits sous notre autorité ? Les choses pourraient nous échapper. T'es sûr de vouloir faire confiance à des types pareils ? Franchement, Drago, je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec cette idée. On a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

\- J'ai sélectionné les personnes les plus compétentes disponibles. Ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils font, répondit-il simplement. Je veux garder tout le monde en sécurité."

Hermione fixa le liquide ambré dans son verre en le faisant tournoyer doucement entre ces doigts. Les secondes puis les minutes s'égrenèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne la parole. Drago commençait à perdre patience, mais il se força à rester immobile. Il se savait sur un fil, et le moindre faux pas pouvait lui coûter très cher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ces bombes pour prendre des mesures aussi drastiques ? Avant-hier, tu minimisais la menace, tu pensais qu'on pouvait se débrouiller seuls, tu voulais renvoyer mon équipe de sécurité. Maintenant, tu engages une armée de fou-furieux pour combattre qui ? _Rémus Lupin_ ?"

Drago se figea. Puis il fit quelque chose de très inattendu ; il se mit à rire, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Blaise avait raison... finit-il par lâcher.

\- Que vient faire Blaise dans cette histoire ? tiqua Hermione."

D'abord Théo, maintenant Blaise... Qu'est-ce que les Serpentard lui cachaient, à la fin ?

"C'est un jeu, pour toi ? Parce que si tout ça, c'est encore des manipulations, si cette conversation ne sert qu'à me mentir un peu plus, c'est vraiment lamentable ! Je croyais qu'on jouait cartes sur table ! protesta Hermione."

Le whisky se balança dangereusement près des bords de son verre, menaçant de se déverser sur la table.

"Je te promets, Hermione, qu'absolument chacun des mots que j'ai prononcés ce soir était vrai, jura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Par contre, j'avais pas fini. Je dois encore te dire autre chose, et Blaise... Blaise savait que tu devinerais avant que j'ai eu le temps de t'expliquer, et que tu allais paniquer, et qu'il fallait que je prenne les devants. Je voulais attendre quelques jours avant de t'en parler, au cas où tu sois... Et bien, un peu sensible. Tu sais."

Il fit un geste évasif de la main.

"Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai agressé un auror avec une chaise que je ne suis pas capable d'entendre la vérité, Drago, râla Hermione."

Drago sourit légèrement en réaction à son sarcasme, et souffla un grand coup.

"On a reçu des lettres anonymes. Blaise, Flint et moi, avoua-t-il brusquement.

\- Elles disaient quoi, ces lettres ? s'étrangla Hermione en écarquillant les yeux."

Sans un mot, Drago se leva et disparut dans le couloir. La Gryffondor se demanda si l'attitude à adopter était de le suivre, ou de rester sagement assise là, mais il était revenu avant qu'elle ne prenne une décision. Il se planta à côté d'elle et lui tendit un bout de parchemin. Elle le saisit du bout des doigts, et le déplia avec précaution.

 _Post nos aut pereat_

"Rejoins-nous ou péri ? traduisit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que... Je comprends pas, dit-elle en plissant les yeux comme pour zoomer sur le bout de papier. Pourquoi vous trois ? Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est le poseur de bombes ?"

Intérieurement affolée, elle redressa la tête pour regarder Drago. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait envie de connaitre la réponse à ces questions. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il les connaisse non plus. Parce que ça signifiait qu'il était en danger, lui aussi. Pire, que le criminel pensait pouvoir recruter trois députés.

"Flint, Zabini, Malefoy. Trois mangemorts, dit Drago en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Mais... bafouilla Hermione. Rejoindre quoi ? C'est qui, _nous_ ? Ils sont plusieurs..."

Elle se replongea dans l'étude approfondie du bout de papier. Drago ne disait toujours rien. Elle lança quelques sorts informulés dessus, sans résultat. Elle fronçait les sourcils, frustrée.

"Ils écrivent sur du parchemin, à la plume, et en latin. Ça sent les suprémacistes à plein nez, marmonna Hermione en se levant."

Elle commença à marcher lentement en tournant le papier dans tous les sens, allant jusqu'à le placer à la lueur d'une bougie pour essayer de voir quelque chose en transparence. Drago la soupçonna d'essayer de déterminer le sens des fibres du papier pour remonter la piste jusqu'au papetier, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sardonique, tout simplement parce que le moment n'était pas approprié. Il préféra laisser la magie Granger œuvrer.

"Marcus, Blaise et toi. Comme vous avez porté la marque, ils pensent que vous partagez leurs idées. Ils doivent pas suivre l'actualité de près. Ils vivent peut-être à l'étranger. Ce qui est étonnant, pour des gens qui combattent pour la pureté de la race sorcière britannique. Peut-être que je me trompe, et qu'ils ne sont pas suprémacistes. C'est peut-être juste des imbéciles qui utilisent les seuls codes qu'ils connaissent pour exprimer la haine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Me tuer, d'accord, c'est pas très original, plein de gens y ont pensé avant eux. Tuer un Progressiste dont on ignore l'identité. Bon, super, ça nous avance pas à grand-chose."

Hermione arrêta un instant sa ronde infernale autour de la table, simplement pour y déposer le papier. Elle se remit à tourner, frôlant Drago qui s'était appuyé contre la table avec les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

"C'est quand même agressif, comme façon de vous approcher...Tu parles d'une invitation ! Sois d'accord avec nous, ou on te tue. Ça n'incite pas à s'engager. Ce doit être simplement un premier contact, ils écriront à nouveau."

Elle passa à nouveau devant Drago, qui cette fois l'arrêta en enroulant sa main autour de son bras. Elle ne stoppa pas son flot de paroles pour autant.

"Ça veut dire que d'autres ont reçu ces lettres, non ? Il reste d'autres anciens mangemorts dehors."

Cette fois, elle s'arrêta de parler, et le regarda comme si elle attendait une réponse.

"Potter n'avait pas l'air de savoir quelque chose à ce sujet.

\- Personne n'a osé parler ! Drago, il faut donner ça à Harry. Peut-être que personne n'a porté ces lettres aux aurors parce qu'ils avaient peur...

\- ... Ou parce qu'ils avaient honte ?

\- Ou... Ou parce qu'ils veulent rejoindre les rangs de ce tas de décérébrés."

Hermione se colla contre Drago d'un coup, le prenant au dépourvu par ce contact impromptu, et empoigna ses épaules pour le secouer. Il se laissa faire, un sourcil arqué en signe de surprise.

"Oh mon dieu Drago, mais ces gens essayent de reformer un groupe de sangs-purs terroristes ! Ils sont en plein processus de recrutement ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas laisser un nouveau Voldemort arriver au pouvoir, pas après tout ça, pas après tout ce qu'on a mis en œuvre pour reconstruire, et... Ils vont essayer de te tuer, toi aussi, et Blaise, et Marcus, et..."

Drago lui coupa la parole en plaquant ses lèvres brutalement contre les siennes et, après une seconde de choc, elle posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage du Serpentard et répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur étonnante. Arrimés l'un à l'autre au milieu de la cuisine, la main de Drago enfoncée fermement dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, ils passèrent quelques minutes à se chercher, se retrouver, se réconforter. Puis Drago rompit doucement le contact, et replaça gentiment une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

"Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que je risquais de rejoindre ce groupe de siphonnés. Ça t'a même pas effleurée. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait, que tu me juges au-dessus de tout soupçon, chuchota-t-il. »

En réponse à sa confession, il reçut une violente tape sur le torse.

« Granger ! grogna-t-il.

\- Ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ! Personne ne te croirait capable de faire un truc aussi stupide !

\- Et aussi criminel ? demanda-t'il d'un air narquois."

Hermione se renfrogna, et au lieu de rétorquer sans réfléchir, comme il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fasse, elle s'accorda quelques secondes avant de répondre. Inutile de lui présenter des évidences, il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle pensait depuis longtemps. Elle lui devait bien une réponse élaborée à partir de ce qu'elle avait appris à son contact.

"T'étais un enfant quand ils t'ont recruté la première fois. C'était pas une adhésion totale et profonde de ta part aux idéaux de Voldemort. T'étais terrifié, pas vrai ? On l'était tous. T'as essayé de survivre avec les cartes que tu avais en main. Et cette fois, t'as de nettement meilleures cartes à ta disposition. Et puis, toutes ces histoires de supériorité du sang, t'as arrêté d'y croire depuis longtemps, c'est évident. Ton instinct de conservation est très fort, et c'est lui qui te dirige, pas des croyances préconçues et scientifiquement contestables. Il te dit quoi ?"

Drago esquissa un sourire, et laissa ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione.

"Entre m'associer avec des nostalgiques dérangés ou avec optimistes relativement sains d'esprit ? Je n'ai pas encore décidé..."

Elle fronça furieusement le nez et lui asséna une seconde claque sur le torse, qui le fit ricaner. Hermione, qui n'appréciait que très peu son humour centré sur les mages noirs et la destruction du monde sorcier, réitéra son geste un peu plus fort. Il aurait pu se dégager, mais il choisit d'encercler fermement chacun de ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, et de la faire reculer contre le mur le plus proche, une ombre de sourire planant sur son visage pâle. Hermione se laissa tracter en arrière en soutenant son regard, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte doucement la paroi en marbre glacée. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était un baiser moins tendre, et moins destiné à réconforter. Il l'embrassait d'une manière possessive, comme s'il voulait laisser son empreinte sur elle, marquer son appartenance, la lier à lui. Consumée par cette intensité, elle sentit ses jambes flageoler sous elle, et il dû coller son bassin contre le sien pour la stabiliser. Ce contact l'électrisa au point qu'elle gémit contre sa bouche. Et il éloigna ses lèvres de quelques centimètres, plongeant son regard obscurci dans celui de la jeune femme.

"Je ne laisserai plus jamais rien ni personne exercer son pouvoir sur moi, souffla-t-il."

Comme elle ne savait pas très bien s'il faisait référence aux mystérieux terroristes ou à elle-même, elle ne répondit pas. De toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait en état de discuter.

"Cette fois-ci, j'ai les moyens de décider, et c'est grâce à toi, ajouta-t-il sans la lâcher. Marcus est complètement paniqué, et Blaise est probablement en plein coma éthylique au moment où on se parle, mais aucun de nous n'a évalué une seconde la possibilité de se soumettre à ces menaces."

Hermione hocha la tête, satisfaite qu'il reconnaisse enfin à voix haute ce qu'elle savait être la vérité.

"Pourquoi vous n'avez pas contacté Harry avec ces lettres ?"

Les doigts de Drago se crispèrent sèchement autour de sa taille à la mention de cette hypothèse. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et passa la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

"Qu'est-ce que les aurors feraient à la seconde où ils obtiendraient ces informations, à ton avis ? Trois mangemorts connus du grand public qui se présentent avec des bouts de papier à l'origine inconnue, qui évoquent l'idée de rejoindre une organisation criminelle ? Ça ferait de nous des suspects, qu'on collabore ou non, qu'on se présente volontairement avec ces preuves ou non. Ils s'empresseraient de nous mettre à l'abri, c'est-à-dire de nous écarter totalement et de nous priver de tout contact avec l'extérieur. On serait exclus de la société, comme des coupables. Ce que Potter a fait à Cuba est une illustration suffisamment concluante de sa façon de procéder. Et on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir l'air suspects auprès du public, pas en ce moment. Tu crois qu'on nous verrait comme des victimes ? Non, au mieux les gens penseraient qu'on l'a bien mérité, et qu'on est des lâches de s'être précipités dans les jupes du ministère pour nous protéger. C'est exactement ce qu'ils attendent des Serpentard. Qu'on se terre dans un coin pendant que d'autres livrent nos batailles à notre place. Cette fois, on doit être en première ligne. Ose me dire que j'ai tort."

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes, accablée. C'était terrible de reconnaître que son raisonnement n'était pas dénué de bon sens.

"Peut-être que c'est plus important de survivre que de préserver votre image, Drago, tenta Hermione tout en sachant qu'il priorisait exactement l'inverse.

\- Si on pense à court terme, sans aucun doute. En revanche, si on mise sur l'avenir..."

Sa phrase flotta dans l'air. Il ne regardait plus Hermione dans les yeux, mais fixait un point quelque part sur le côté. Ce n'était pas complètement une tentative de fuite. Simplement un évitement. La jeune femme saisit doucement son menton entre ses doigts, et le força à tourner la tête pour le rattraper. Elle ne savait pas où il était parti, où l'avaient emporté ses pensées, mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser se couper du monde à nouveau. Ça avait été trop difficile de percer sa carapace.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, à l'avenir ? demanda-t-elle avec autant de douceur dont elle était capable, avec un tel nœud dans la gorge."

Drago esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

"T'emporter dans mon lit, répliqua-t-il.

\- Et ensuite ? questionna Hermione en essayant d'occulter le rouge qui lui était inévitablement monté aux joues.

\- Tu veux une description graphique de ce que je vais te faire ?"

Cette fois, elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

"Je voulais dire, ensuite, à l'avenir, sur le long terme, précisa-t-elle.

\- Sécuriser notre place au sommet."

Les mots étaient sortis calmement, avec une froideur implacable.

"Avec une armée, compléta Hermione. Et moi. A quel point tu veux sécuriser cette place au sommet ?

\- Assez de questions, coupa Drago en reculant brusquement."

Il profita du bref déséquilibre qu'il avait créé pour la soulever et la projeter sur son épaule comme un homme préhistorique qui s'apprête à ravir sa proie vers sa caverne. Hermione essaya bien de se dégager, mais ses mouvements manquaient de conviction, et elle se retrouva ballotée dans le couloir, la tête en bas, sous les rires de Drago.

Un craquement sec dans le salon interrompit leur avancée, et en moins d'une seconde, il avait relâché Hermione, l'avait poussée derrière lui, et avait dégainé sa baguette.

"Tes enchantements... chuchota Hermione, tirant elle aussi sa baguette de sa poche.

\- En place, et renforcés. C'est... J'ai utilisé les mêmes qu'au manoir. Personne ne peut transplanner ici, sauf...

\- Drago ? Drago bon sang, où t'es ? rugit la voix de Théo."

Ils expirèrent lourdement de concert, en rangèrent leurs baguettes simultanément.

"On arrive, répondit Drago.

\- _On_ ? répéta Théo.

\- Je suis là aussi, l'informa Hermione en emboitant le pas au Serpentard."

Ils trouvèrent Théo planté au milieu de la cuisine, pâle comme un linge.

"Elle sait ? demanda-t-il immédiatement."

Drago hocha la tête, pendant qu'Hermione essayait de calculer à quel moment ils avaient pu communiquer au sujet des lettres alors qu'elles n'étaient arrivées que la veille. Puis elle réalisa que Nott lui avait forcément menti ; il avait parlé avec Drago pendant la nuit, lorsqu'ils étaient en train de dormir dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il savait déjà d'où venait la menace. Il savait aussi déjà que les aurors ne devaient pas être informés. Et Drago avait donc déjà décidé de laisser Harry dans l'ignorance avant même qu'il ne donne l'ordre de les enfermer.

"J'en ai reçu une aussi, dit Théo en jetant un parchemin sur la table. J'ai intercepté celle de Pansy, pour qu'elle ne panique pas davantage."

Il lança une deuxième lettre sur la table. Hermione haleta un peu, et Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"D'autres ont dû en recevoir... Chez les Non-alignés, chez les Conservateurs, sûrement ailleurs dans la population que chez les députés. Si un seul décide de porter ces lettres à l'attention des aurors... réfléchit Hermione en jetant quelques sorts de détection sur les parchemins, au cas où.

\- Ils ne le feront pas, coupa Drago. Tu l'as dit toi même. Ils seront effrayés, ou en colère, ou trop honteux, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne font pas confiance au ministère.

\- Et à raison, grinça Théo."

Hermione ne dit rien. Jusqu'à ce moment précis, elle n'avait pas mesuré le ressentiment des vaincus face au ministère. Et, pour être honnête, même au sein du camp des vainqueurs, personne n'avait oublié le rôle trouble joué par le pouvoir politique pendant les deux guerres. D'abord dans le déni, manipulant les sorciers par une propagande mensongère, puis corrompu, et gangréné par l'ennemi, jusqu'à devenir une partie opérante du système de Voldemort. L'après-guerre n'avait pas révélé un meilleur visage ; les procès avaient été des mascarades de justice, et n'avaient servi que de vengeance. Aucuns des mangemorts n'avaient eu droit à une défense. Les seuls à s'en sortir avaient été les mineurs, et seulement parce que le Trio d'Or en personne avait pris leur parti publiquement. Le ministère s'était emparé de leurs propriétés, avait siphonné leurs comptes, avait méthodiquement arraché titres et entreprises. Et tout cet argent... Avait disparu. Bien sûr, il avait fallu reconstruire, et indemniser les familles des victimes, mais ça ne représentait qu'une infime partie de ce qui avait été saisi. Quand Harry avait posé des questions, il avait été mis à pied pendant des mois.

Elle savait tout ça. Elle voyait la défiance des citoyens au quotidien. Avec la refonte du système de gouvernance, peu à peu, les choses avaient commencé à évoluer. Personne ne faisait confiance ni au ministère, ni aux aurors, ni aux nouveaux élus durant les premières années. Et elle avait bêtement pensé que le mal était derrière eux.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, soudainement très abattue.

"S'ils ne se tournent pas vers les aurors... Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire, d'après-vous ?

\- Exactement ce que Drago a fait. S'assurer leur propre protection. Renforcer les enchantements, s'armer, engager des gens pour le faire, et surtout ne pas mettre en alerte quiconque. Ça sera discret, expliqua Théo.

\- Je ne qualifierais pas les mesures de Drago de discrètes, soupira Hermione en jetant un regard en coin à l'intéressé.

\- C'est différent. On est exposés ! se défendit le blond. Et on va l'utiliser à notre avantage, pour envoyer un message fort.

\- _On doit être en première ligne_ , répéta Hermione.

\- Depuis quand ça te dérange, Granger ? glissa Théo en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à son tour.

\- J'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait, _Théodore_. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué ce matin, quand tu voulais que je fasse profil bas et que je me tienne tranquille, coincée sur une île sous la surveillance des aurors."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira.

"Je me demandais combien de minutes tu allais tenir sans m'attaquer sur mon attitude de ce matin.

\- Tu m'as menti, l'accusa Hermione.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité, c'est différent, objecta Théo.

\- Tu devrais reconsidérer cet argument, parce qu'elle ne va pas mordre à l'hameçon, glissa Drago en allant se servir un café.

\- C'est un mensonge par omission ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Voilà, ricana Drago en revenant avec sa tasse.

\- Drago avait besoin de temps pour joindre ses recrues et les mettre en ordre de marche. Je n'ai fait qu'essayer de reculer le moment où tu allais débarquer ici comme une furie. Et ça n'a même pas fonctionné ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu protestes. C'est finalement grâce à moi qu'on a réussi à prendre la fuite, pas vrai ?

\- Grâce à un sortilège impardonnable, rectifia Hermione en s'appropriant la tasse de Drago, qui lui lança un regard extrêmement offensé. Et maintenant, j'apprends qu'en plus de ça, Drago a utilisé de la magie noire pour protéger cet appartement !

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'avais utilisé de la magie noire, protesta Drago en essayant de récupérer son café, en vain.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas quel genre d'enchantements il y a au Manoir Malefoy ? C'est de la magie du sang. Des runes.

\- Techniquement, ce n'est pas... intervint Théo en levant le doigt, comme s'il était en classe.

\- La magie rouge est associée à la magie noire, et vous le savez très bien, s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

\- Parce que le ministère l'a décrété, uniquement pour affaiblir nos pouvoirs, répliqua Drago calmement. Ça fait des siècles qu'on l'utilise, qu'on se la transmet de génération en génération. Ce n'est pas parce que j'utilise quelques gouttes de mon propre sang pour sécuriser mon appartement ou que je trace deux ou trois runes sur ma porte que je commets un terrible crime contre l'humanité. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une grand-mère au fin fond du Hampshire réalise un petit enchantement à base de sang pour faire pousser ses légumes plus vite qu'elle constitue une menace."

Hermione était déjà sidérée à ce stade, mais Théo décida d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice chancelant de ses certitudes.

"Se priver de cette forme de magie, qui fait partie de nous depuis que les sorciers existent, nous prive d'une infinité de possibilités. Ça nous limite. Tes connaissances en magie sont amputées, Granger, et s'il y a bien quelque chose qui devrait t'interpeller, c'est ça."

Hermione aurait pu s'effondrer et se rouler en boule dans le noir, si elle se laissait aller à considérer leurs propos. Elle n'était pas comme Harry, qui voyait le monde en noir et blanc, et aurait préféré mourir que de franchir ce qu'il voyait comme la frontière entre le bien et le mal. Il y avait eu des moments, pendant la guerre, où elle avait pensé à transiger. Où elle avait eu envie d'éliminer une menace de façon définitive. Juste parce qu'elle était avant tout pragmatique, et qu'elle cherchait l'efficacité. Parce qu'elle considérait la finalité, là où Harry voyait le chemin. Parmi tous les grimoires qu'elle avait écumés, en particulier à la recherche d'informations sur les horcruxes, elle avait lu quantité de passages sur certaines formes de magie particulièrement fascinantes. Mais elle n'avait jamais, jamais franchi le pas. Elle connaissait les conséquences.

Maintenant, sans le savoir, les deux Serpentard étaient en train de plaider non seulement une cause qu'elle connaissait, mais en plus avec des arguments qui lui étaient familiers.

"J'ai sommeil, finit-elle par dire."

Drago la considéra avec attention et, quoi qu'il ait lu dans son regard, il n'insista pas.

"Tu peux prendre la chambre habituelle. On va organiser l'équipe de sécurité, et attribuer un agent à chaque député du groupe. Demain, il faudra qu'on discute de la marche à suivre en interne.

\- Et qu'on fasse une conférence de presse, compléta Hermione.

\- La chaîne est en train de monter un portrait de toi. C'était prévu depuis longtemps, mais j'ai demandé quelques changements pour insister sur ton côté justicière incorruptible, et j'ai fait avancer la diffusion. Ce serait bien que tu sois à côté de Drago quand il parlera à la presse."

Hermione hocha la tête. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons. Nott connaissait la stratégie de Drago ; il savait qu'il voulait faire d'elle la figure de proue du parti, la mettre en avant.

"Envoie l'émission à Astoria avant la diffusion, j'aimerais qu'elle me fasse un rapport au cas où il y aurait des modifications à faire, recommanda-t-elle."

Loin de s'offusquer, Théo approuva d'un sourire.

"Ce sera fait."

Hermione alla se coucher avec une foule d'interrogations dans la tête.

* * *

 **Beaucoup de discussion dans ce chapitre, il était temps que Drago et Hermione confrontent leurs visions du monde. L'affaire se complique avec les lettres ! A votre avis, est-ce que Drago est sincère ?  
**

 **A très vite !**


End file.
